Sailor Moon V: Shadowmoon
by Wlad
Summary: Uma aventura após a serie Stars. Na qual as Sailors conhecem um novo e especial aliado, bem como novos inimigos e vêem o retorno de sombras do passado
1. A SOMBRA DA LUA

SAILOR MOON V: Shadowmoon

AUTORES- MISTER BLUE E WLAD

awajnberg@yahoo.com.br

wladvale@yahoo.com.br

Site: 

JANEIRO 2001

CAPÍTULO 1- A SOMBRA DA LUA

A pilha de livros fechados está sobre a pequena mesa de centro.

Em volta dela, sentadas ao redor, estão as Sailors. Elas conversam entre si, alegremente, atualizando as fofocas da semana.

As únicas exceções são Amy e Serena; a primeira é a única que está lendo seu livro; já Serena está de olhar fixo na TV da sala.

De repente Serena dá um berro.

Ah, nãaaaaaaaaaaaao! 

As amigas se espantam e olham para ela.

Lita:

O que foi, Serena? 

Serena:

É que cortaram o Digimon pra fazer um plantão. - irritada, ameaça trocar de canal com o controle remoto - Prefiro mudar pro outro canal e ver Pokémon. 

Espera Serena!- diz Ray tomando o controle das mãos dela - Pode ser importante. 

Serena sente-se frustrada.

Na tela da TV surge um repórter, que diz:

Senhores telespectadores, pela rede Yamato, eu Dan Tamagoshi estou ao vivo no Brasil. - ele olha para seu relógio de pulso - onde são exatamente zero horas e treze minutos. Estamos aqui, na cidade brasileira de São Paulo, onde um fato perturbador aconteceu : 

Durante a gravação para um programa de Televisão da apresentadora Mariana Braga, a Primeira Dama 

Brasileira , bem como a apresentadora e os funcionários do canal, foram tomados como reféns por um grupo de criminosos semi- humanos liderados por uma mulher que denomina-se Flora Maligna. As forças especiais da Polícia fizeram já duas investidas sem sucesso contra os bandidos, que apesar de estar cercado dentro do prédio, não tiveram dificuldades em impedir a invasão das autoridades. Conta-se mais de vinte policiais feridos e seis mortos. Vamos agora repassar a imagem para o interior do prédio, onde nós transmitiremos diretamente das câmeras do programa, onde a chefe da quadrilha faz suas exigências.

A imagem pula para o interior do estúdio, onde os bandidos, criaturas semelhantes a homens mas de boca minúscula e pele verde, que alimentam-se por fotossíntese, meio homens meio vegetais. Eles obrigam aos funcionários a transmitir Flora Maligna, agora ao vivo.

A mulher que veste roupas de fios de caules trançados, bem como verdes folhas enfeitam seus ombros e pés. Em sua cabeça há uma coroa de louros, semelhante as antigas romanas; ela fala com superioridade na entonação, olhando fixamente para a lente da câmera; em suas palavras afloram o cinismo que está semeado em sua alma.

Meus caros telespectadores, eu tenho hoje uma pequena troca a fazer com suas autoridades e governantes. Especialmente com o nosso "querido" presidente. Eu e meus escravos soubemos por esses dias, através das chamadas dessa emissora de TV, que a nossa "ilustríssima" Primeira Dama estaria aqui, no programa da MARIANA BRAGA. E eu e minhas "adoráveis" criaturas resolvemos fazer este magnifico encontro das três maiores damas do país. A mais popular, a mais elegante e a mais poderosa. É claro que esta última trata-se de mim mesma. Ah! Ah! Ah! 

Ela vira-se para as duas e mostra-as às câmeras, permitindo que todos vejam como elas estão enroladas em caules finos e espinhentos de plantas estranhas que cresceram em volta de seu corpo, como se fosse uma gaiola, mas com os espinhos ameaçando pontos vitais que impossibilita-as de moverem-se.

Ouçam! Que tal colaborarem vocês que estão me vendo, de preferência o nosso presidente. Me forneçam a quantia de 5 milhões de dólares. Dólares, ouviram bem, meus queridinhos?? Esse dinheiro daqui não é confiável. Obedeçam-me, imediatamente! E sem truques! Quando receber o dinheiro, soltarei a Primeira Dama e quem sabe, de brinde vocês tenham a adorada Mariana Braga de volta ao palco, e se forem ligeiros, ainda dá até para gravar o resto do programa. Ah ah ah ah! - ironiza. 

No Japão, de volta à casa de Sailor Moon., todas as Sailors demonstram-se indignadas com o que estão vendo.

Lita irritada:

Isso não pode ser! Nós devíamos fazer alguma coisa! Esta mau caráter não está brincando! Se as autoridades de lá não cumprirem suas exigências, irá fazer o País inteiro ficar de luto. 

Nossa! Deve ser muito ruim um país da Europa ter o presidente chorando sua amada! Ai que coisa triste! - diz Serena. 

Europa, Serena!? - repreende Ray - O Brasil não fica na Europa, é na América do Sul, cabeça oca! 

Ah, eu sei... estava vendo se você percebia a brincadeira; sei muito bem que fica lá entre a Austrália e o Egito. 

Amy comenta decepcionada:

Ai! E olha que a única coisa que ela estudou hoje foi geografia.. 

Lita:

Vamos esquecer mapas, por enquanto. Devemos é usar nosso SAILORTELEPORTE para irmos até lá ajudar. 

Mina:

Eu concordo, é melhor irmos bem rápido! 

As garotas formam um circulo na pequena sala e dão as mãos. Porém, antes que as guerreiras lunares pudessem iniciar sua magia de transferência, algo inesperado acontece.

Olhem. - diz Mina, apontando a TV. 

A imagem havia tornado-se preta e depois voltara a clarear; logo depois isto ocorre novamente. 

O que está acontecendo?! - berra alguém do estúdio. 

- Avariaram o sistema elétrico! - berra outro. 

Foi algum de vocês? -pergunta a bandida a um subordinado; ele responde meneando a cabeça negativamente. 

Um dos semi- humanos capangas da mulher olha atentamente para os lados, quando a luz falha outra vez, mas bem rapidamente, porém quando volta o homem está caído no chão, fora de si.

Flora vendo isso, alerta seus aliados.

- Tomem cuidado!

Contudo a luz se apaga mais uma vez em meio ao som de zumbidos elétricos da fiação; então ela começa a piscar com intervalos menores, varias vezes , e a cada retorno a luz permite ver mais capangas derrubados.

O que está havendo? Quem está aí? 

Durante o domínio temporário da escuridão dessa vez ouve-se uma voz que se propaga:

Aonde houver uma alma em trevas , a minha sombra surgirá, para destruir implacavelmente as forças do mal. Abrande sua alma com o laço da rendição ou sofrerá as conseqúências do ninja Justiceiro Shadow Moon! 

Você veio me importunar seu maldito! Meus esparros! Cerquem-no! - berra Flora. 

A luz volta e repentinamente um homem trajando uma roupa ninja, aparece em meio ao estúdio, bem próximo a Flora, mas os capangas da mulher surgem ao seu redor, deixando-o cercado.

A luz volta a falhar. A mulher vegetal tem sua visão totalmente inutilizada neste momento, quando então a iluminação volta e ela vê todos seus aliados ainda em circulo, mas caídos no piso.

Onde está você, seu maldito?- instiga ela. 

Aqui! - responde ele nas costas da mulher, prontamente encostando uma shuriki em seu pescoço.- Renda-se! É sua última chance! 

Ela não demonstra-se assustada.

Grande Shadow Moon! Eu lhe ofereço meu colar em troca de minha liberdade. 

Shadow Moon dá uma risada irônica.

Sua infeliz! Acha que vou aceitar suborno? 

Sei que não, mas isto não foi uma pergunta. - ela abre um sorriso. 

Repentinamente as supostas pérolas do colar da mulher rompem-se, dando origem a gavinhas que se enrolam no braço que porta a arma do Ninja; começam a aperta-lo como se fossem grossos fios de aço, com extrema força. Isto faz com que Shadow solte sua inimiga.

Outros capangas da mulher chegam e o atacam neste momento.

No Japão, as Sailors encontram-se muito surpresas com as imagens vistas na TV.

Lita:

Mas esse tal Shadow Moon... ele parece... Não! Ele afirmou ser um ninja?! 

Ray:

- Nào pode ser...ele está no Brasil! Não podem existir ninjas nesse País! É impossível!!!

Amy:

- Isto não que dizer nada, garotas. No Brasil a colônia Japonesa é grande e muito antiga. Os primeiros imigrantes japoneses chegaram ao País no inicio do século XX, e se estabeleceram em algumas das principais cidades brasileiras, principalmente em São Paulo, onde fica a maior colônia japonesa fora do Japão. Por isso é possível que as técnicas ninjas possam ter chegado com algumas pessoas que imigraram.

Ai ! Vejam! - diz Serena surpresa com as imagens. 

Os capangas de Flora seguram o ninja, que está com braços e pernas presas pelas mãos inimigas.

Flora se vê mais livre para brincar com seu inimigo. Tira uma semente do cabelo, e em tom suave diz: 

Veja, Shadow Moon! Esta semente, antecessora de mais uma bela vida vegetal... eu vou planta-la no seu organismo, e e você terá o prazer de dar origem a uma linda árvore. Sinta-se orgulhoso. O seu sangue servirá como um "maravilhoso adubo"... Ah! Ah! Ah! 

As mãos femininas, contudo malignas e esverdeadas da bandida, seguram a semente entre o polegar e o indicador aproximando-se do rosto do oponente.

Flora:

Veja que interessante: eu ainda vou poder conhecer e mostrar, em rede nacional, a face do meu inimigo para todo mundo. Essa minha vingança não poderia ser mais "deliciosamente" cruel, não acha, Shadow Moon?! 

O ninja nada responde, apenas cerra os dentes e tenta afastar o seu rosto encapuzado das mãos de sua inimiga, porém o esforço está fadado ao fracasso, como ele bem sabe.

Com a outra mão, flora maligna segura o capuz do ninja, o qual contorce-se, mas não consegue se libertar.

Flora fala cinicamente:

Não seja tímido! Não se preocupe se você for feio! Todos diante da minha beleza são feios! Eu sou a pessoa mais maravilhosa e bela de todo mundo! Ah! Ah! Ah! 

Ela puxa o capuz do ninja , mas no mesmo instante a luz falha, novamente.

As Sailors observam a tela escura extremamente ansiosas.

A luz retorna , porém Shadow ninja desapareceu com as sombras. Os capangas de Flora não sabem o que fazer.

Flora fica perplexa e irritada, com a inacreditável fuga de seu inimigo:

Mas... mas... como foi que ele...? Seus idiotas incompetentes e sem cérebros!!! Deixaram ele escapar! Não devia tê-lo deixado na mão de criaturas tão feias como vocês! - ela olha para sua mão e não vê o capuz e tampouco a semente - Cadê a semente? Onde está? 

De súbito um dos capangas dela começa a sentir-se mal e grita, desesperadamente, quando galhos crescem em seus ouvidos e outros surgem rompendo sua pele, e, em segundos, a arvore cresce deixando o semi-homem pendurado morto sobre ela.

Flora:

Como ele consegue? 

A voz de Shadow Moon ressurge:

Sua tola! Não é capaz de entender que onde estão as trevas é onde eu habito? E aqueles que carregam as trevas no coração a minha sombra os perseguirá sempre! 

Flora muito irritada:

Não tente me iludir! Você é apenas um homem, e sei onde você se esconde. 

A mulher vira-se para o lado de onde ouviu a voz do ninja. Vendo um sofá recostado a beira do estúdio, este é usado quando um número grande de entrevistados surge no programa.

Maldito! Nào pense que estou brincando ainda! 

A mulher estica suas mãos naquela direção e seus dez dedos crescem em grande velocidade, indo na direção escolhida, suas unhas ficam extremamente pontiagudas e se ramificam em várias outras cada uma delas. E como uma saraivada de balas, todas as pontas atingem o sofá, transpassando-o, bem como a parede em volta, não dando oportunidade de ninguém fugir daquele ataque.

Ah Ah aha aha aha ! O que achou?! O que me diz agora Shadow Moon?! 

Shadow Moon:

Acho que você deveria ir a manicure quando voltar à prisão! 

A mulher espanta-se não com sua ousadia, mas por ele manter o bom humor na condição em que ele está como ela supunha tê-lo atingido.

Porém ela vira-se e vê o ninja em outro ponto da sala e diz assustada:

Mas você estava ali...eu ouvi! 

O ninja mostra um microfone do estúdio e diz:

Você tem como pagar o prejuízo da caixa de som que destruiu? - ele então retira calmamente sua espada da bainha e caminha sem pressa alguma. 

A bandida olha para as duas ilustres mulheres que capturou e ordena:

Esparros! Acabem de vez com aquelas duas ali! Matem-nas! 

O que ocorre em seguida, não dura mais que uns poucos segundos:

Num outro pic de luz a Primeira e a Apresentadora vêem-se livres dos cipós, olham ainda surpresas para as "cordas vivas" pois nem viram quando o ninja as libertou, deixando alguns corpos inertes dos semi-humanos que chegaram a se aproximar.

A mulher vegetal não consegue soltar os dedos de garranchos do sofá, só consegue arrasta-lo com muita lentidão puxando-o. Ela esta impedida de reagir e ele caminha na direção dela com a espada.

- Peguem ele!- ordena a seus escravos restantes.

Os semi-humanos restantes avançam contra o ninja novamente , o qual com golpes rápidos e ágeis com os pés somente, derruba cada inimigo, porém mantém a calma no caminhar para a Flora.

Ela por mais pressa que tenha não consegue soltar-se. Fica extremamente nervosa.

Shadow Moon chega a frente dela e levanta sua espada .

Ela fecha os olhos com medo.

O ninja desfere um golpe perfeito, que corta os dedos de Flora, deixando-os do tamanho normal. 

Ela com as mãos molhadas de seiva vegetal, que é o seu sangue:

Seu maldito! - mal consegue falar. 

Shadow:

Meu trabalho termina aqui. Você está derrotada, Flora! Sua energia maligna está tão fraca, que a policia , lá fora, não terá problemas em prende-la em algemas especiais para super-criminosos. Daqui, você irá direto para a cadeia que é o lugar de gente de sua laia! 

O ninja então aproxima-se da Mariana Braga e da Primeira Dama e pergunta:

Estão bem? 

Elas, ainda surpresas com tudo que aconteceu e especialmente com o que viram, meneiam afirmativamente a cabeça.

Mariana Braga:

Espera! Você gostaria de dar uma entrevista para nosso programa? 

Outro rápido pic de luz se dá e quando a energia volta o ninja já sumiu.

Do lado de fora da emissora inúmeros carros de polícia a cercam, não tem um só ponto que não esteja cercado.

Dentro de um dos veículos , que está bem próximo às paredes , um dos policiais espera, entediado, o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Liga o isqueiro do carro e, lentamente, tira um cigarro do bolso. Coloca-o na boca, com uma tranquilidade sem igual. Pega o isqueiro já em brasas e acende o cigarro, quando, de repente, o seu carro sacode forte, o que o faz queimar-se com o isqueiro, deixando-o cair.

O policial olha para cima e vê o teto do seu carro afundado. Agora olha para fora e vê que a janela do quarto andar da emissora está quebrada. Volta-se para o outro lado e vê Shadow Moon correndo por cima dos carros de polícia estacionados.

As autoridades sentem-se surpresas com a figura do ninja. Não sabem o que fazer, quando, então o tenente dá a ordem: 

O que esperam? Abram fogo! Acertem esse desgraçado! 

Os policiais todos sacam as armas ao mesmo tempo e disparam contra o ninja.

Eles não têm muito tempo, pois segundos depois Shadow Moon lança uma bomba de fumaça ao solo, criando um rápido nevoeiro no local.

Ele some nessa fumaça. Ninguém mais sabe onde atirar.

Policial 1: 

Senhor, ele sumiu. 

Tenente:

Não permitam que isso aconteça de novo! Vasculhem! 

Todos os policiais se mobilizam para as proximidades, olhando todos os lugares possíveis onde estaria o tal ninja, porem ele prefere o impossível.

Ele quase tem uma fuga sem problemas, desta vez. Não fosse um dos policiais de visão atenta percebe-lo na rua, do outro lado do prédio vizinho, saindo com uma moto, quase toda prateada,.que faz jus ao nome dado pelo seu dono misterioso: Lua de Prata.

O policial que o localizou alerta os outros.

Do outro lado! Ele está numa moto! 

Logo os carros de polícia mais próximos ao local, saem a grande velocidade atrás do justiceiro.

Tenente irado:

Prendam-no! Não aceito mais ele solto nem um dia! 

Colocando toda a força do motor e toda altura na sirene, três viaturas se aventuram a perseguir o habilidoso ninja, que enquanto dirige, dá uma rápida olhada para trás, para ver quantos são os seus perseguidores, sempre com os seus olhos demonstrando segurança.

O ninja faz sua primeira manobra. Entra numa rua contra-mão, mas isso não intimida os policiais que fazem o mesmo trajeto.

Os que mais se assustam, são os motoristas domingueiros, que quase perdem o controle ao se depararem com a moto e as viaturas.

Derrapadas sucedem-se, mas nenhum choque de veículo ocorre.

Shadow Moon comenta consigo:

Por que não desistem logo? Hoje não tive uma boa noite de sono e não estou para brincadeiras! 

Seus olhos característicos de orientais localizam à sua frente um grande caminhão com carga de caixas de garrafas de cerveja. Ele então acelera a moto mais ainda.

O motorista do caminhão quando o avista, exclama:

Que diabo é isso? 

O ninja avança retilineamente na direção do caminhão que está na faixa seletiva. 

Numa viatura um policial comenta:

O que ele está fazendo? 

É um kamikase! - responde o outro, em tom de brincadeira. 

Num caminhão de cerveja? Ele é um abstêmio tão radical...! - volta a falar. 

O mesmo pensamento sobre kamikase vem à cabeça do caminhoneiro, que sente suas mãos tremerem no grande volante. Toca a buzina. Desesperadamente.

Já o ninja mantém seu olhar firme no grande veículo, sem voltar-se um centímetro.

O caminhoneiro sua frio e sente-se obrigado a mover-se pela teimosia do ninja.

Vira o volante violentamente demais para um caminhão em alta velocidade, fazendo o imenso veículo tombar na avenida.

Shadow Moon somente desviara sua moto a menos de cinco metros do caminhão, mesmo assim saindo intacto, como pombos que voam, no último momento antes de ser atropelado. 

Já o grande veículo acaba arrastando-se na estrada, espalhando sua carga por todo o asfalto.

Os carros da polícia já estavam perto demais para parar e andam sobre algumas dezenas de garrafas quebradas, furando todos os pneus.

E todos param por cima dos cacos encharcados de álcool e cevada. 

Os policiais descem dos seus veículos e os observam desanimados:

O que faremos, agora? 

Outro policial agacha-se e pega uma garrafa de cerveja. Levanta-a e grita:

- Vamos brindar nossa demissão! - fala, em tom irônico. 

Após aquela agitação toda, o repórter Dan aproxima-se do tenente que está com as mãos sobre o capô de uma viatura com ar desanimado.

Dan: 

Aqui estamos com o tenente Wilton Ferraz, da Polícia e o senhor poderia nos dizer quem é este homem vestido como um ninja, que acaba de fugir? 

O tenente, flamejando pelas ventas, agarra o microfone da mão do repórter e diz:

Eu vou te dizer quem é esse sujeito. É um fora-da-lei, que está perturbando a Polícia do nosso País. Um infeliz que quer aparecer e ganhar fama, às custas da Polícia, fingindo-se ser um herói justiceiro, mas a mim e as autoridades esse desgraçado duma figa não engana!! Que fique claro, muito claro, que este cara vai para a cadeia mofar muito mais rápido do que vocês pensam! Nem que eu tenha que caça-lo sozinho pela cidade inteira de São Paulo. 

Em fúria, ele devolve grosseiramente o microfone para a mão do repórter. Afasta-se em direção aos seus comandados, que neste instante trazem para fora do estúdio Flora Maligna presa pelos policiais, ainda sentindo o ataque sofrido e também as autoridades escoltam a Primeira Dama, que ainda está muito assustada com o que houve.

Dan aproxima-se, e junto com muitos outros repórteres, tenta pegar uma palavra da mulher do presidente.

Excelentissima senhora, pode nos dizer algo sobre quem a salvou? 

Ela fala:

Ele não me salvou. Ele é um criminoso! - diz apenas isso, enquanto é encaminhada para uma ambulância. 

Dan, um tanto surpreso com o comentário, volta-se para o seu cameraman, e comenta:

Bem, estas foram as primeiras palavras ditas pela Primeira Dama após a libertação. 

Mais tarde, ainda na casa de Serena, as garotas estão tentando estudar, mas estão com uma expressão

preocupada. 

Mina:

Garotas, por que vocês estão preocupadas? 

Ray: 

E por que você também está preocupada? 

Mina:

Ah, na verdade todo mundo está pensando a mesma coisa. Não me sai da cabeça, como falaram mal daquele homem que salvou a Primeira Dama e prendeu a bandida. Que ingratidão! 

Serena chorosa:

Estou com muita pena dele! Ele parecia até o Tuxedo Mask. 

Ray: 

Ele lutava muito bem. 

Mina: 

É verdade. Tão bem quanto a Lita, que não fica pra trás. 

Lita, meio orgulhosa:

Ah, Não exagerem, meninas! Assim vocês me deixam sem jeito! 

Amy ouviu os últimos comentários e seus pensamentos fluem.

A Lita realmente luta muito bem. Às vezes eu gostaria muito de saber lutar como ela, para ser uma ajuda de verdade para minhas amigas. E não só uma garota que só sabe mexer em computadores... 

De volta ao Brasil, numa parte escura da cidade, onde nem os bandidos têm coragem de habitar, num beco repleto de quinquilharias abandonadas pelo povo da cidade e até pela empresa de limpeza urbana, a moto de Shadow Moon passa por uma pequena trilha entre todas essas coisas, aproximando-se da parede que sustenta um outdoor que tem uma propaganda de motocicleta, esta fotografada de frente e letras grandes à sua volta: **a Kawasaki Ninja faz-lhe sentir um guerreiro das ruas.**

Shadow Moon direciona sua moto, acelerando, passando sobre um caixote quebrado, que está servindo de rampa e joga Lua de Prata diretamente na figura da moto no outdoor, entrando por ali, pois na verdade trata-se de uma passagem secreta, que abre-se por um instante e fecha-se novamente, voltando a assemelhar-se um outdoor.

Pouco depois, num local pouco menos escuro que o anterior, o ninja desce de sua moto que fora encaixada num tipo de armação e caminha por aquele local. Este, tal como o lugar lá de fora, é repleto de coisas pelo chão, porem ali são aparelhos de vários tipos. Peças e partes de vários equipamentos das mais diversas funções e variadas épocas de tecnologia. Tanto encontra-se um processador de micro de última geração, no canto da parede, bem ao lado de um gramofone desmontado.

Shadow Moon retira seu capuz revelando totalmente seu rosto oriental de olhar austero, pouco amigável. Aproxima-se de uma sala onde há um brilho e som de vozes é ouvido.

Entrando ali, ele vê um homem que assiste sorrindo a reportagem do sequestro da Primeira Dama.

Apesar de estar contente este homem é limitado a uma cadeira de rodas.

A tela, no qual ele assiste, na verdade trata-se de um monitor de computador, cujos inúmeros botões preenchem um painel de quase dois metros de largura.

O homem de cadeira de rodas olha Shadow Moon, sorrindo:

Jimmy! Eu vi tudo! Até a hora que você fugiu da Polícia! Tudo pelo telão do computador. Cara, você tava muito bem! Devia tentar a vida no cinema. Podia ganhar mais que o Stallone. Teve uma cena, então... que está melhor que o Bruce Lee. Quer que eu a mostre? Já estou até vendo o seu nome no letreiro do cinema. Enorme! Jimmy Hara! E em baixo, menor, o nome do filme: SHADOWMOON-JUSTICEIRO IMPLACÁVEL! Vai ser um campeão de bilheterias... He! He!He! 

Jimmy o responde, mal humorado:

Não faça graça, Issac. Não era para eu ter sido filmado, mas nada pude fazer já que o crime era durante uma filmagem no estúdio de TV. 

Era de se esperar, Jimmy. Um dia Shadow Moon seria "flagrado" pela câmeras da imprensa e da Tv. E este dia foi o hoje. Era inevitável! 

Jimmy vira-se e vê o tenente Wilton Ferraz:

Wilton, como foi pra chegar aqui hoje? 

Wilton:

Foi um pouco complicado despistar os repórteres e os meus colegas, mas cá estou, amigo. - diz ele sorridente. 

Issac:

Jimmy, se você ouvir o que ele disse sobre você hoje na reportagem... 

Wilton:

Opa, péra aí! Eu estava fingindo, né? Você sabe que eu sou seu amigo. 

Issac:

Parece que vocês dois já nasceram atores profissionais. Só falta saber se eu também tenho jeito pra coisa. - diz, bem humorado. 

Jimmy:

Quem sabe, eu sendo visto pelo povo, o medo deles diminua com relação a Shadow Moon? 

Wilton:

Concordo com você, pois agora eles viram que você realmente faz sem ter influência de boateiros que aumentem ou diminuem o fato ocorrido. 

Issac:

É, Jimmy, mas você deu uma audiência grande e eu acho que a sua avó Rumiko foi uma das telespectadora. Acho que você deveria falar com ela. "aliviar" as coisas, se é que me entende... 

Jimmy:

Sei, eu vou lá agora. 

Em um aposento da casa escondida, uma senhora de cerca de 70 anos está meditando num lugar que lembra muito um templo xintoista. Ela reza baixinho quando Jimmy chega e fica aguardando.

Após alguns segundos ela pára e vira-se para o neto, indagando:

Como foi hoje? 

Jimmy preocupado:

Cumpri a missão sem muitas dificuldades, mas... 

Rumiko:

Mas...? 

Jimmy:

Como a senhora deve saber, eu fui filmado ao vivo. 

Rumiko, mantendo a calma:

Assisti ao noticiário! Isso não podia ter acontecido! Um ninja deve agir em total segredo na escuridão! Nunca de maneira tão exposta como você ficou esta noite para o País inteiro... Mas, sei que você não teve outra opção! De qualquer forma, isso irá nos atrapalhar em nossa missão, a partir de agora! 

Jimmy:

Que devo fazer para reparar meu erro perante a senhora? 

Rumiko:

Só faça o de sempre. Treine, treine muito. Logo, logo, sinto que suas habilidades ninjas serão mais necessárias do que nunca... 

Jimmy:

Necessárias ? Como assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

Rumiko:

Não aconteceu. Vai acontecer algo ruim. Muito ruim, mas ainda não sei o que será. Eu sinto os "espíritos ancestrais" me alertando... 

Nada mais é dito! E como se fosse um aviso de mão agouro, um vento frio e assobiante invade a sala e acaba apagando uma das velas acesas no pequeno santuário de Rumiko. 


	2. O ANJO BRANCO

SAILOR MOON V: Shadowmoon

AUTORES- MISTER BLUE E WLAD

awajnberg@yahoo.com.br

wladvale@yahoo.com.br

Site: 

JANEIRO 2001

CAPÍTULO 2- O ANJO BRANCO

Num dia chuvoso, no hotel de terceira categoria, no subúrbio de São Paulo, está hospedado num dos quartos um homem de olhos inquietos e assustados, sentado com o calcanhar insistindo num bater de pé desritimado que expõe a ansiedade que lhe domina.

Que sovina foram com você, hein? - diz um policial sentado numa velha cadeira de mogno dentro do quarto - Pelo testemunho contra aquele mafioso, bem que poderiam arranjar um hotelzinho menos imundo para você. - diz, meio que brincando. 

A testemunha tem os nervos à flor da pele:

Nem ao menos acho que tenho segurança! - diz, indo olhar a janela pela milésima vez. 

Rapaz! Até amanhã no julgamento não vai acontecer nada contigo, eu tô aqui e os outros lá fora, ô Silvino!- rebate o policial. 

Silvino não demonstra confiar neles e nada responde.

Na saleta do hotel, três policiais jogam cartas sobre uma pequena mesa redonda, de madeira.

Já o outro está sonolento, jogado sobre um sofá velho, assistindo a TV mal sintonizada, disponível naquele lugar. 

O noticiário apresenta a prisão do Flora Maligna e a libertação da Primeira Dama. 

Isto provoca um comentário do telespectador:

Para mim, esse tal de Shadowmoon é um farsante! Ninguém pode ser tão bom assim! Vai ver que é amigo de todos esses bandidos que captura! 

Dentro do quarto, o policial destampa uma garrafa plástica e reclama:

Detesto suco de acerola! 

Pode comprar cerveja. Eu não conto para o Delegado. Tanto faz você estar sóbrio ou não, que não faz diferença contra o Anjo Branco. - diz Silvino. 

Anjo Branco?! Não conte com isso, que esse tal assassino não tem chance aqui! Além de nós há mais dois na viatura lá fora e três nos arredores! E só nós podemos te proteger; é melhor valorizar isso, sacou? - retruca o policial. 

Espero que você esteja certo. 

Porém do lado de fora do pequeno prédio do hotel de fachada descascada, os policiais vêem um homem alto, vestido com um terno claro, usando um chapéu de larga aba, cabelos longos presos aproximar-se.

Nada suspeito chama a atenção. Apenas que o homem parece ser fino demais para procurar um hotel desse nível. 

Nenhuma das autoridades, porém, dá algum palpite sobre a decisão do desconhecido.

O elegante homem posta-se bem à frente da porta do hotel e olha para cima, em direção às janelas.

Vai ser rotineiro matar esse tal Silvino. - diz ele. 

Um dos policiais em frente ao hotel surpreende-se:

Desculpe... o que disse, senhor? 

Exatamente o que ouviu! Matarei a tal testemunha! E não se metam! - replica o homem. 

O policial aproxima-se, apontando sua arma e vai andando ao redor dele, observando-o:

Onde está sua arma? 

Arma?! Não preciso! - diz ele com um sorriso sarcástico. 

O policial faz uma expressão dura:

Ora, quem diabos é você tão confiante? 

O homem responde com ar cínico:

Diabo não! Anjo! - abre a palma da mão que lança uma energia invisível contra o policial, que é jogado longe, contra a parede do prédio, com força suficiente para faze-lo cair desacordado. 

Os policiais da viatura e os outros que estão lá fora cercam o homem.

O que você pode fazer agora? - desafia um dos policiais. 

No andar onde Silvino está escoltado, os responsáveis por sua segurança nem estão tomando conhecimento do que está acontecendo lá fora, até que um som alto e grave e um forte brilho aparece na janela .

Que é isso?! - procura, assustado o mais robusto e o chefe dos policiais. 

Ele aproxima-se para olhar pela janela e vê os seus companheiros de equipe caídos na calçada.

Que foi? Um bomba explodiu?! - pergunta-se. 

Os outros policiais já ficam em alerta, todos empunhando suas armas. 

Para a escada! - ordena o chefe deles, esperando que o bandido chegue por ali. 

Contudo um só deles fica à porta do elevador, pela qual, calmamente o bandido chega, com ar cínico no semblante.

O policial que o vê pergunta, nervoso:

Você é o Anjo Branco? 

Ao seu dispor. - responde irônicamente. 

Quando o homem de terno claro põe o pé no piso do andar, sem a menor preocupação, o policial assustado dispara um tiro em seu rosto e ele cai de costas no chão.

Surpreso com o seu feito, o policial aproxima-se para observar o tal Anjo Branco, assassino que nunca falha, e estranhamente não vê nenhum ferimento no seu rosto, onde pensava o ter atingido.

De súbito os olhos do anjo se abrem e ele fala com o atônito policial, segurando entre os dentes a bala que havia sido disparada contra ele.

Ainda está inteira. Pode ser reaproveitada? 

O policial fica estupefato. 

O bandido segura a bala, e, levantando-se, dá um tapa no peito do outro, cravando a munição em seu tórax, fazendo-o cair em dores.

Os outros responsáveis pela segurança de Silvino chegam, neste momento contra o Anjo. 

Dentro do quarto com a chave da porta virada, Silvino não sabe o que fazer. Sabe que para o Anjo a porta significa o mesmo que uma folha de cartolina, e o único policial que estava com ele saiu para enfrentar o provavelmente seu último criminoso. 

Ouve os gritos agoniados dos policiais e, impressionado, aproxima-se para olhar pelo buraco da fechadura. 

Neste momento a porta abre-se, violentamente, pois o corpo de um policial fôra arremessado contra ela.

Silvino mantém-se estático, olhando estupefato o homem ensangüentado no chão, mas seu coração palpita bem mais temeroso quando o Anjo entra no aposento.

A testemunha começa a suar frio, inclusive porque agora tornara-se a testemunha da morte dos policiais também.

Não me mate! - implora ele. 

O outro sorri, com cinismo:

- Lamento; fui pago para isso. 

Não! - fala Silvino; olha para todos os lados; não sabe o que fazer para sair dessa, até que olha para trás e vê na janela uma forma de escapar. 

O desesperado homem corre para a janela.

O Anjo surpreende-se.

Silvino rompe a vidraça com seu corpo, esperando encontrar a morte, mas não achá-la nas mãos desse homem.

Contudo, logo quando inicia-se sua queda para o fim, seu pé é agarrado velozmente pelo assassino, ficando, assim com seu corpo dependurado.

Não pode ser! - exclama Silvino, desesperado, de cabeça para baixo. 

O Anjo o puxa de volta ao quarto de hotel, e, com sua força descomunal o arremessa para a sala onde agora estão somente os cadáveres dos policiais.

Silvino cai sobre um deles e arrepiado de medo e cheio de dores, tenta arrastar-se para sair, quando é agarrado pelo pescoço e levantado até seus pés ficarem no ar, pela mão do assassino, que lhe vai apertando a garganta, a fim de o estrangular.

Junto a eles está a TV, novamente exibindo uma reportagem da prisão de Flora Maligna.

O fato tornara-se muito importante.

A câmera mostra em close o rosto deprimido da mulher vegetal.

Neste exato momento a Polícia paulista leva a prisioneira Flora Maligna para o Presídio de Segurança Extrema Carandirú 5, criado para super seres. - informa o jornalista. 

Silvino sente que a pressão sob seu pescoço diminui, olha para o Anjo, que tem uma expressão atônita, olhando fixamente para a tela da TV.

O Anjo Branco sente algo, como se uma avalanche de memórias tomassem conta de sua mente, ao olhar aquela mulher sendo encaminhada para o interior da impenetrável muralha do Complexo Penitenciário.

Eu... consegui me lembrar de tudo... quem eu sou e de onde eu vim... - pensa o assassino. 

Silvino é, repentinamente, largado no chão.

Liberte-me! - uma voz feminina penetra na mente do homem de terno claro. 

Eu... conheço você! - pensa o Anjo tão surpreso com a situação, que largara seus "afazeres". 

Liberte-me! - ele ouve, novamente. 

Silvino, totalmente ferido, tenta engatinhar para fora; olha e vê a porta aberta.

O Anjo retira um telefone celular do bolso e liga-o, logo falando:

Aqui é o Anjo. 

Uma voz ríspida o responde:

Eu já disse para não me ligar esta hora! 

Só quero acrescentar umas coisinhas ao meu pagamento. 

O que?! Nós já combinamos o valor! Não pe... 

Não é dinheiro; É que preciso de um dos seus contatos no submundo sobre essa tal Flora Maligna, e sobre um geneticista chamado Átila, e onde posso encontra-lo. 

Essa Flora Maligna foi presa há pouco. - diz a voz masculina. 

Sei, mas isto pra mim não é difícil de resolver. 

Enquanto isso, o esforçado Silvino já está no corredor e conseguindo manter-se de pé por uns segundos, ele toca o botão do elevador, afobadamente, e logo este chega.

Por que quer essas informações? - indaga o "cliente" do Anjo. 

Porque tenho assuntos pessoais muito importantes para resolver no Exterior. - responde, pegando para observar, um guarda-chuva no canto da parede. 

Está bem. As informações você as terá em breve. 

Silvino chega ao térreo e sai praticamente arrastando-se para fora do prédio.

Um carro que passa ali próximo, pára ao ver o homem ferido e o motorista pergunta:

Quer ajuda? 

Sim, quero. Estou sendo seguido pelo Anjo Branco! - diz, chorando. 

Meu Deus! Entra, rápido! - diz o homem, puxando Silvino para o banco do carona. 

No andar onde Silvino se encontrava preso, o "cliente" pergunta ao Anjo:

Eu garanto a minha parte. E você já fez a sua? 

Minha?! Ah, sim! - diz o assassino em tom îrônico, aproximando-se da janela. 

Neste ínterim, o carro que havia socorrido Silvino acabara de partir.

Consegui fugir dele! Muito obrigado! - diz impressionada, a testemunha. 

O motorista, com muita atenção na estrada comenta:

Ouvi dizer que esse Anjo Branco nunca falhou em seus intentos! 

A primeira vez - retruca Silvino. 

O carro dá um rápido balanço e um som de pancada é ouvido.

Droga! Não vi nenhum quebra-molas aqui! - reclama o motorista - Para onde devo te levar? Qual hospital? 

Silvino demora a responder.

O motorista olha para o lado e vê a testemunha com sangue escorrendo-lhe da boca, com um guarda-chuva atravessado em seu abdome o qual está varando a poltrona e há um furo na lataria do porta malas.

Silvino está morto.

No hotel o Anjo está na janela ainda com o braço na posição em que havia lançado o guarda-chuva, e fala ao celular:

Minha parte está cumprida! 

Ótimo. Obrigado por seu serviço, Anjo Branco. 

O homem de terno claro diz:

Claro, Malachite não costuma falhar. - e pensa enraivecido - só em raras exceções. 

O antigo integrante do Negaverso desliga o aparelho e, cerrando o punho, pragueja:

Agora eu me lembro de tudo! E se preparem, porque vou cobrar o que me devem, malditas Sailors! 

Parte ele, então, calmamente, para fora do hotel. 

No dia seguinte, caminhando nas perfeitas calçadas da cidade, Amy, Lita e Serena vão em direção do colégio, quando Lita pára à frente de uma loja de eletrodomésticos e diz vendo os aparelhos de tv ligados:

Olhem. Estão mostrando de novo o resgate da Primeira Dama! 

As outras também param para rever as cenas e Serena comenta, invejando:

Desse jeito esse Shadow Moon vai ficar mais famoso que as Sailors! 

Amy diz:

Do jeito que vai, pode ser. 

Serena:

Ah, não! Ninguém é mais forte que o Tuxedo Mask! 

Lita:

Tá bom Serena, acalme-se! É uma onda passageira... eu acho. 

Alegremente, quase dando saltinhos a cada passo, chega Mina, carregando uma pasta.

Oi, gente! Como vão? 

Lita:

Oi, Mina! 

Serena curiosa, olhando a pasta:

A professora passou trabalho extra pra você, ontem? 

Mina percebe que se trata da pasta:

Não. Isso aqui são revistas que eu comprei sobre o Shadow Moon. Vocês não acham ele o máximo?! - diz, toda contente. 

Serena fica vermelha de raiva e bronqueia:

Você também quer que esse ninja passe a gente pra trás, é Mina?! 

Mina assustada, abraçada à pasta:

Por que ?! 

Amy:

Eu também estou curiosa sobre esse ninja. Gostaria que depois me emprestasse essas revistas, pra ver o que têm de importante. 

Mina:

Tá bom. 

Amy:

Acho que também vou fazer uma pesquisa na Internet! 

Serena se escandalizando:

Minhas próprias amigas querendo acabar com o grupo das Sailors! Não acredito! 

Lita olha para Serena e a repreende:

Exagerada! 

Pouco depois Serena corre a toda velocidade pelo corredor para sua sala, pensando.

Ai! Quem mandou ir experimentar o novo sanduíche da cantina antes da aula?! Vou chegar tarde de novo! 

Ela abre, aos poucos, a porta, quando percebe que na sala de aula todos têm jornais e revistas falando sobre Shadow Moon, e a conversa rola solta.

Comentários são ouvidos.

Meu avô disse que ele é descendente da minha família. - diz uma menina toda orgulhosa. 

Mentira! Ele é do clã da minha família! - fala um garoto, com um capuz ninja na cabeça. 

Apesar de não gostar do que havia visto, Serena percebe que a professora está entretida com alguns alunos, que lhe mostram algumas fotos do resgate.

Cautelosamente a Sailor caminha em direção da sua carteira para que a professora não perceba seu atraso.

Serena! Não pense que eu sou boba! - alerta a professora. 

Serena abaixa a cabeça, triste. 

A caminho da sala de computadores, Amy passa pelo hall principal do Colégio, onde num imenso painel, com a classificação dos alunos que tiraram as melhores notas , ela sorri timidamente, ao conferir que mais uma vez, fora a primeira colocada.

Em seguida se afasta, continuando a dirigir-se à sala dos computadores, sem notar que num dos corredores, uma estudante a olha com um misto de raiva e desprezo.

A garota olha para outras duas que estão à certa distância recostadas à parede. Ao perceberem o sinal, meneiam a cabeça e sorriem, maldosamente.

Logo Amy está no laboratório de informática.

Observa, atentamente, o site acessado na Internet e clica o mouse, dando o comando de impressão.

Ela havia achado material sobre o misterioso ninja que surgira no Brasil, o qual agora está saindo nas folhas da impressora.

Inesperadamente, entra na sala a garota que a observara lá fora, com suas duas comparsas.

Amy percebe e fala para si mesma:

Sayaka! - e rapidamente fecha o navegador do micro e puxa a última folha da impressora, antes mesmo que ela acabe a impressão, borrando-a 

A garota com ar de superioridade aproxima-se e diz:

Olá, CDF!? 

Olá, Sayaka. - responde, em tom desanimado. 

A menina mal encarada observa que Amy tenta , discretamente, esconder os papéis:

O que esconde aí? 

N... nada... só trabalho. - diz Amy, querendo desconversar. 

Sayaka:

Mais trabalhos perfeitos para ganhar notas perfeitas dos perfeitos puxa-sacos dos professores e mostrar que é a melhor da Escola de novo, é?! 

É uma metidinha! - diz uma comparsa. 

Amy:

Não; vocês estão enganadas. 

Sayaka, encarando-a:

Não. Você que está enganada! Se há alguém melhor do que todos na Escola, esta sou eu! E sabe por que? Porque sou rica, tenho tudo o que quero, os melhores passeios eu posso fazer, posso ter os mais modernos televisores, aparelhos de som, o que eu quiser. E você, a única coisa que pode ganhar são elogios desses puxa-sacos desses professores e diretores! 

Dá licença! - pede, Amy, e tenta passar, quando Sayaka põe o pé à sua frente, provocando-lhe uma queda. 

As três garotas mau caráter riem da pobre estudante.

Eu tenho amigas que gostam de mim, sem que eu precise ficar me exibindo como você! - continua Sayaka. 

Amy levantando-se, completa, aborrecida:

Amigas do seu dinheiro! 

Sayaka fica irritada:

Sua CDF atrevida! Com quem acha que está falando?! 

Deixe-me ir embora! - pede Amy. 

Ah, agora só se mostrar o que você veio imprimir, menininha exemplar! - diz, em tom irônico. 

Não posso! - recusa-se. 

Então acho que você merece levar uma surra, para deixar de ser convencida! Não é boa idéia? - pergunta para as comparsas que a cercam. 

Sayaka tenta agora puxar as folhas das mãos de Amy.

A Sailor esforça-se, pois Sayaka é mais forte que ela.

Os papéis começam a se amassar.

Ela só vai mostrar se quiser, e como ela não tá a fim, é bom você cair fora! - berra Lita, que acaba de entrar na sala. 

Sayaka, surpresa, solta as folhas; dizendo irada:

Veio ajudar a CDF, é? Ela te dá cola nas provas? 

Lita, com olhar fuzilante:

Sayaka, se você está pronta agora, também estou. Basta irmos para fora e resolveremos! 

Sayaka e suas comparsas, por conhecerem a força da garota, resolvem ir embora a contragosto, deixando as Sailors sós na sala.

Lita pergunta à Amiga:

Você está bem? 

Amy:

Estou. Só me perturbaram um pouco. 

Lita:

Que vontade de dar uma lição naquelas três! 

Amy:

Não, Lita. Deixa pra lá! Usar as suas capacidades pode fazer suspeitarem da identidade de Sailor. 

Lita meio contrariada:

Está bem, vamos à lanchonete encontrar com o resto do pessoal. 

As duas Amigas vão caminhando pela rua em direção a lanchonete. Lita ainda está irritada com a discussão que teve a pouco com o trio de encrenqueiras e não se conforma de não ter "amassado a cara" de Sayaka:

Queria ter esmurrado o nariz daquela metida! Não é de hoje que sei que essa garota está afim de arrumar encrenca com a gente. Especialmente com você, Amy. – pragueja Lita. Não sei a razão dessa antipatia gratuita! Eu sei qual é! Chama-se "inveja"! Ela é uma despeitada, "filhinha de papai" que pensa que pode ter tudo, só porque tem dinheiro. Mas, mesmo toda a grana dessa garota, não pode comprar o que você tem, Amy! O que? O respeito e o carinho de todos no colégio! Todos gostam de você, não só por ser a melhor aluna, mas por ser uma pessoa de bom coração. Sempre pronta a ajudar a todos, com sinceridade! Sem segundas intenções ou ar de arrogância, como aquela idiota costuma agir... Ah, se eu pego ela... 

Lita soca a palma das mãos, imaginando que está esmurrando o rosto de Sayaka. Range os dentes por alguns instantes e, depois, vira-se para Amy. Então percebe que a garota está com um ar tristonho e vago. Estava claro, que algo não estava bem e, preocupada, Lita pergunta a Amiga:

Amy? Você está bem? O que? Ah, sim! Claro! Desculpe , eu estava distraída... eu... A quem você pensa que engana, Amy? Acha que eu não te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber quando há algo de errado com você? 

Amy fica sem jeito, mas, hesita em abrir a boca. Lita a pressiona:

Vamos, Amiga! Desembucha! O que é que está te incomodando? 

Amy por fim se abre. Sua voz é triste e melancólica:

Lita! Diga-me uma coisa, com toda sinceridade: Você acha que eu sou uma sailor forte! O suficiente para ter direito de lutar ao seu lado e das nossas companheiras? 

Lita arregala os olhos mal acreditando no que acabou de ouvir. Para ela, essa foi a pergunta mais tola que jamais havia escutado. Ainda mais, vindo da garota que considera a mais ajuizada de todas as suas companheiras de luta. Até mais que ela. Talvez, por isso, ela não controla suas palavras a responder num misto de incredulidade e irritação:

Mas, que bobagem é essa que você está me dizendo, Amy? Você acha que eu realmente sou útil durante um combate... – insiste Amy, não escondendo mais sua tristeza e depressão que sente dentro de si. Quer me dizer de onde tirou essa bobagem toda que está me falando? Sei que fisicamente, não sou tão forte ou tão ágil como você e a Ray... E que não conheço muito sobre artes marciais ... A não ser o que leio em livros e em revistas especializadas... – diz com um sorriso amargo e triste. – Afinal, é isso que eu sei fazer de melhor: ler e estudar! Chega, Amy! – grita Lita, virando-se furiosamente para a sua amiga ao mesmo tempo que lhe segura os braços e os agita furiosamente. 

Há um breve momento de silêncio, entre as duas, enquanto se entre olham. Então, Lita lhe fala com dureza no tom de voz :

Chega! Eu não quero mais ouvir você se menosprezando desse jeito! Você não é, nunca foi e jamais será uma pessoa fraca como diz ser. Você me ouviu, bem? Não é! Posso enumerar, aqui e agora as diversas ocasiões, em que foi graças a sua ajuda, coragem, perspicácia e inteligência, que todas nós, Sailors, conseguimos derrotar os nossos inimigos e frustrar os seus planos. Eu... Eu... Não sou muito forte, fisicamente! Você tem exatamente a força que necessita para estar ao meu lado, ao lado de Sailor Moon e das outras meninas. Você tem uma força própria! Adquirida, e que vem aumentando, gradativamente, a cada batalha, a cada desafio, que temos enfrentado desde que nos tornamos Sailors. 

Hoje, você é uma guerreira muito mais forte e experiente, do que quando se tornou SAILOR MERCURY pela primeira vez.... Muito mais forte!

Lita?! – balbucia Amy, emocionada! As palavras de encorajamento de sua amiga enchem de emoção o seu coração.

Acredite em mim, no que digo a você agora: Se eu estivesse cercada de inimigos, por todos os lados, e, de repente, só aparecesse você para me ajudar, ficaria tranqüila, pois teria certeza de que estaria ao lado de uma guerreira forte e valorosa. E eu não poderia ter melhor ajuda numa luta... –conclui Lita, num tenro e sincero sorriso. 

Emocionada pelas palavras de carinho e de encorajamento, Amy abaixa a cabeça, num misto de emoção e de vergonha, por ter deixado a falta de confiança em si mesmo, abate-la daquela maneira. Com certa dificuldade, ela diz:

Desculpe-me, Lita! Não sei o que deu em mim! E, que ando meio confusa, ultimamente, pensando em todo esse tempo que luto ao lado de vocês. Comecei a questionar minha utilidade junto ao nosso grupo... Então, veio a exibição da luta desse SHADOWMOON pela TV... E acabei ficando deprimida ao começar a me comparar com ele, com você e com as outras meninas... Me desculpe! Tudo bem, Amy! Eu também já tive as minhas próprias crises de "auto-confiança". Tanto como as outras... A Serena, então... nossa! Ela tem isso toda a semana! E preciso um "chamego" do Darrien, para ela superar isso rapidinho! Ah! Ah! Ah! 

Amy sorri, timidamente, mas, ainda sente-se incomodada com esse assunto:

É verdade, Lita! Mas, mesmo assim, gostaria de saber lutar, tão bem, quanto você! Ok! Que tal, nós duas fazermos um trato?! Um trato? – pergunta Amy confusa. – Que trato? Bom, eu ando "meio fraca" em duas matérias, lá, no nosso colégio: Química e Ciências Sociais. Por mais que eu estude, não consigo entender bem as duas matérias. Elas são muito difíceis! Não são tão complicadas assim! Eu posso ajuda-la se quiser! Podemos marcar para estudarmos juntas, se você quiser... Foi o que imaginei que dissesse! E é aí, que entra o nosso trato: Você me ajuda a estudar essas matérias e, em troca, podemos treinar juntas Judô e Karatê, no dojo da escola, depois das aulas. Que tal? Está falando sério? – perguntou Amy, achando a proposta maravilhosa. Seria a chance e a oportunidade que ela tanto ansiava para desenvolver mais suas habilidades de luta. E tendo Lita como instrutora, não tinha dúvidas de que iria conseguir seu objetivo. Claro! Eu sempre falo sério! Você, mais do que as outras deveria saber disso! Mas, e aí? Temos ou não um acordo! Perguntou Lita estendendo a mão para Amy. Claro que sim! – Amy sorriu com alegria, apertando a mão de sua amiga, selando o acordo entre elas. Excelente! Podemos começar os treinamentos, amanhã mesmo! 

Amy balança a cabeça afirmativamente, ao mesmo tempo que escuta vozes de discussão se aproximando, rua acima. Logo, ela e Lita vêem Serena, Rini e Darrien caminhando em sua direção.

A cena é cômica! Serena e Rini estão de mãos dadas com Darrien discutindo entre si, como sempre, de quem ele gosta mais. E puxando-o cada uma para si, como se fosse um "cabo de guerra". Darrien está com o rosto vermelho de tanta vergonha de ser o centro de um disputa tão infantil.

Amy e Lita não conseguem disfarçar uma risada de ver uma cena tão cômica!

Largue o Darrien, sua intrometida! Você está atrapalhando o nosso namoro, sua pestinha! – berra Serena, vermelha de raiva. Não enche, sua bobona! O Darrien disse que eu podia andar com ele de braços dados. Para me proteger, não é, Darrien?! – disse a menina, sapeca! Ora, sua atrevida! O Darrien é só meu! Só meu! – diz Serena, puxando o rapaz pelo braço para si! Que nada! O Darrien é o meu príncipe, também! – diz Rini, puxando o braço do rapaz para si. Garotas! Por favor! Se comportem! Tem gente olhando... – diz Darrien, encabulado e envergonhado de estar no centro daquela cena vexatória. Ele só começa a sentir um pouco de alivio, quando vêem Amy e Lita se aproximarem. Graças a Deus! O socorro chegou! – diz ele a si mesmo. 

Serena e Rini mal percebem a chegada de Amy e Lita até que elas as cumprimentam e tentam acalmar a discussão entre as duas.

Mais tarde, na lanchonete, o grupo de amigos está todo reunido em uma das mesas dos clientes. Serena e Rini devoram vorazmente os seus doces e sorvetes, o que deixa todos vermelhos de vergonha. 

Mas, apesar disso, todas as Sailors e, inclusive Darrien, se mostram ansiosos para saber o que Amy descobriu a respeito de SHADOWMOON:

Esse tal de SHADOWMOON causou um verdadeiro alvoroço em toda a cidade! Onde quer que eu vá, só escuto as pessoas falando nele. Confesso que estou meio curioso em saber um pouco mais sobre esse sujeito... – diz Darrien curioso. Vamos lá, Amy! Diz logo o que você descobriu sobre o SHADOWMOON – pergunta ansiosamente Mina. Conseguiu achar alguma coisa na Internet? – pergunta Rei. Sim! Achei algumas coisas... A maioria nas home-page de jornais brasileiros e norte-americanos. Mas, preciso avisa-las que muito do que descobri, foi baseado em declarações conflitantes de testemunhas, dada aos repórteres desses jornais. Ta! Ta! Ta! Agora, diz logo o que você descobriu! Estou arrepiada de tanta curiosidade.... – agita-se Mina, afobadamente! Bem, esse Shadowmoon apareceu pela primeira vez, quase que na mesma época que Serena, tornou-se Sailor Moon... Como é que é? – pergunta Serena surpresa, com a boca cheia de sorvete. As bochechas estão empanturradas, e Darrien, novamente, fica vermelho de vergonha. Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Serena! Vocês começaram a sua carreia de combate ao mal, praticamente ao mesmo tempo! Puxa! Isso é que eu chamo de coincidência! – exclama Lita! É verdade! Isso quer dizer, que ele luta a quase tanto tempo quanto nós! Deve ser um combatente bastante experiente e forte! – conclui Darrien. Ah, Darrien! Ninguém é mais forte e mais valente do que você, meu amor! Meu herói! – derrete-se Serena, abraçando Darrien apaixonadamente! Ele fica encabulado. Não devia menosprezar esse brasileiro, Serena! Darrien, tem toda a razão quando afirma que Shadowmoon é um guerreiro poderoso. E digo-lhe mais, ele não é só forte como corajoso e destemido. – diz Amy deixando escapar uma certa fascinação sobre o misterioso personagem. – Ele, sozinho, enfrentou e derrotou diversos inimigos, desde organizações criminosas brasileiras e internacionais, como super-vilões muito mais fortes e poderosos do que ele. – Amy tira de sua pasta um calhamaço de folhas impressas por computador, com fotos, reportagens e desenhos baseados em relatos de testemunhas. Amy aponta para uma foto, de uma criatura horrenda e enorme, derrubada em cima de uma árvore e com os braços visivelmente quebrados. Esse é O CURUPIRA, um monstro mutante do Amazonas que estava matando e destruindo vilas de pescadores, na região do Amazonas. Segundo as testemunhas, ele combateu a criatura, que tinha mais de três metros de altura, praticamente desarmado! Como é que é? Ele enfrentou esse bicho feio desarmado? – grita Serena espantada, enquanto olha arrepiada a foto do CURUPIRA. – Não acredito! Olha o tamanho desse monstro! E os músculos que esta "coisa" tem! Me desculpe, Amy! Mas, se o Shadowmon tivesse realmente lutado "corpo a corpo" com esse monstro, teria sido feito em pedaços, rapidinho!!! Sua "Cabeça Oca"! Vê se acorda! – alfineta Rei, severamente. – Será que ainda não entendeu quem esse Shadowmoon é ? Ele é um NINJA! Um guerreiro do mais alto gabarito! Um mestre de uma das artes marciais mais poderosas e mortíferas do Japão: O NINJUTSU! As pessoas que dominam plenamente essa arte marcial, não dependem de espadas, "Shurikens", garras, facas ou outro tipos de armas ninjas. O sue corpo inteiro é uma arma poderosa e fatal. Ela tem razão, Serena! – Concorda Lita. – Seja quem for esse Shadowmoon, já vimos que sabe lutar muito bem. Não duvido que ele tenha derrubado esse monstro... Ele deve ter golpeado o monstro em seus pontos vitais, com golpes de Karatê, com extraordinária precisão e rapidez! Incrível! Sem dúvida esse ninja é forte! È preciso ter muita força nos braços e pernas, para conseguir quebrar os braços desse monstro, como aparece na foto! – concorda Darrien! Tem mais alguma coisa para mostrar, Amy? – pergunta Mina! Bom, essa foto aqui, é de uma quadrilha de bandidos! São quatro bandidos, todos irmãos, que foram modificados geneticamente, por um cientista fora-da-lei. Chamam-se a si mesmo de OS IRMÃOS NAVALHA. URGHHH!!! Que sujeitos feios! Parecem que saíram de uma lata de lixo! – diz Rini fazendo uma careta, enquanto olha a foto mostrada por Amy. É não são nada simpáticos! Concordo! – diz Amy, amavelmente, para a pequena Rini. Você disse que eles sofreram modificação genética! Isso é verdade? – pergunta Rei. Sim! Infelizmente, no Brasil, assim como nos Estados Unidos alguns cientistas renegados fazem experiências proibidas com seres humanos, para vender seus serviços as organizações criminosas do Submundo Internacional! Eles criam um verdadeiro exercito de super-seres para servirem a essas organizações. Contudo, algumas vezes, esses cientistas são procurados e pagos por bandidos comuns, "free-lancers", que querem tornar-se super criminosos, dotados de poderes sobre humanos... Isso me lembra as experiências e dos monstros do professor Tomoe! Meu Deus, sinto calafrio só de me lembrar... – diz Serena, aproximando-se de Darrien, querendo encontrar segurança em, seus braços. É verdade! E esse foi o caso dos IRMÃOS NAVALHA! O seus corpos foram modificados de tal maneira, que eles podiam transformar seus braços e pernas em lâminas afiadas! Daí, vem o nome da quadrilha! O que aconteceu? – pergunta Rini, começando a ficar interessada na história! A quadrilha atacou o Museu de Arte Moderna de São Paulo (MASP). Tentaram roubar o quadros da exposição de VAN GOG em plena luz do dia. – Amy faz uma pausa, solene, e depois conclui – Três policiais morreram no assalto! Como isso não bastasse um dos irmãos Navalha, seqüestrou uma modelo, que estava fazendo uma sessão de fotos no museu, para uma revista de modas... Tarado nojento! Se eu estivesse lá, eu acabava com ele! – diz Lita furiosa, esmurrando a mesa. Não se preocupe! Não se sabe como, mas Shadowmoon apareceu no exato momento, que a quadrilha estava fugindo e consegui detê-los, após uma violenta luta de espadas. O mais difícil foi enfrentar o bandido que estava com a refém, que abandonou os irmãos durante a luta e tentou fugir com a moça nos trens de um estação de metrô. Shadowmoon foi atrás dele, e os dois se enfrentaram no teto do trem em pleno movimento, após uma luta feroz. A refém foi salva, mas o bandido morreu ao cair do trem, após um golpe de espada desfechado pro Shadowmoon! – conclui Amy. – Essa é uma das poucas ações de Shadowmoon testemunhadas a luz do dia. Entendo! Como um ninja tradicional, ele age mais durante a noite! – observa Rei! Exato! – confirma Amy – Como os ninjas da antiguidade, ele prefere agir de maneira discreta e furtiva durante a noite. Por essa razão não havia muitas fotos ou filmagens dele em plena ação, só descrições das testemunhas locais. Não entendo! O que, Rini? – pergunta Amy. Bom, parece que esse ninja só fez ajudar as pessoas e prender todos esses bandidos... – diz ela pensativa. – Por que então as autoridades brasileiras querem tanto prende-lo? 

Há um breve momento de silêncio! Como se todos a mesa, pudessem sentir o quanto a questão parecia importante e ao mesmo tempo delicada. Serena é a primeira a apoiara a pergunta:

Taí! Essa é uma boa pergunta! Afinal de contas, por que ele é caçado pela policia brasileira? Ele não é tão forte quanto o Tuxedo Mask, mas ajudou, né? Menos serena, por favor. -fala Darrien sem jeito. È mesmo! – concorda Lita – Olha só esses artigos que você baixou pela Internet! Olha só quantos vilões ele enfrentou, derrotou e, até mesmo, entregou "de bandeja" à policia daquele país. – Diz ela, furiosa, com o dedo em riste sobre os papeis que Amy trouxe.- Esse ninja deveria estar recebendo uma medalha por bravura e heroísmo, e não ser perseguido como se fosse o "inimigo público n° 1" do Brasil. Isso é uma injustiça! Por que as autoridades brasileiras, agem dessa maneira? Deve haver alguma justificativa para isso... – pergunta Darrien. E há! Ela se chama POLITICA! – diz Amy pausadamente! Como é que é? Ele se candidatou a alguma eleição por lá e perdeu? – pergunta Serena, inocentemente. Sua tonta! Como ele vai se candidatar a alguma coisa por lá, se ele é um fora da lei e ninguém sabe quem ele é?! – grita Ray furiosa por ouvir tamanha tolice. Mas, Amy disse que ele foi político... Não, sua tola! Ela disse...Ai! Ai! Ai! Desisto! – exclama Ray. Serena o que eu quis dizer é que por causa de questões políticas internas do Brasil, SHADOWMOON não é considerado um herói pelas autoridades brasileiras. Mas, sim, alguém, como se fosse um fora-da-lei! – explica Amy calmamente. Ai! Ai! Não estou entendendo nada! Essa explicação está meio confusa... – fala Serena, com a mão na testa sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça ao tentar entender aquela explicação de Amy. Já vou explicar tudo mais claramente: No final dos anos trinta e inicio dos anos quarenta, o Brasil, assim como os Estados Unidos, viram surgir em seu território, uma grande legião de super-herois, que se engajaram na luta contra as forças do eixo, durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial e, mais tarde, contra vilões de todas as espécies. Esses super-heróis eram bem vistos pela população e tolerados pelos governantes do Brasil, durante esse período e os anos 50. 

Entretanto, a situação mudou drasticamente, quando o Brasil sofreu um golpe militar em 1964, e o regime democrático, que até então governava o País, foi substituído por uma ditadura militar cruel e extremamente violenta. Esse novo regime, caçou, prendeu, torturou e matou milhares de pessoas que se opuseram ao novo regime militar. Entre eles, muitos dos chamados super-herois que se rebelaram contra o novo governo! Por causa disso, a ditadura militar colocou os super heróis brasileiros como se fossem "subversivos" ou "foras das leis", que deveriam ser detidos a qualquer preço. Eles foram caçados e executados pelas autoridades militares ao longo do período ditatorial brasileiro, de 1964 a 1977.

Oh, Meu Deus! Que coisa horrível! – diz Lita. Todos os heróis brasileiros foram mortos? Não sobrou nenhum? – pergunta Rini. Muito poucos escaparam! E, a maioria que sobreviveu, foram super seres que traíram seus "ideais" e passaram a colaborar com o regime ditatorial! Traidores covardões! – pragueja Lita! De qualquer forma, o regime militar brasileiro, acabou caindo e a democracia brasileira retomou o poder, nos anos 80. Logo, uma geração de novos heróis começou a surgir. Entre eles, Shadowmoon! Mas, isso não explica... Calma, Serena! Eu já vou chegar lá! - interrompe Amy 

O novo regime político brasileiro, aboliu varias leis "anti-democráticas" do antigo regime, com a exceção das leis que coibiam as ações dos "super-herois"...

Mas, por que não fizeram isso? – perguntou Lita. É muito simples: os políticos brasileiros não confiam nos seus super-heróis! Acham que eles são independentes demais para poderem ser, devidamente "controlados" pelas autoridades e podem se tornar um inconveniente político. Ou seja, eles podem, agir contra políticos poucos honestos, não é? – conclui Darrien, percebendo qual a principal razão de Shadowmoon ser perseguido pelas autoridades brasileiras. Exato! Shadowmoon, assim, como outros heróis brasileiros, já desmascararam vários políticos corruptos envolvidos com criminosos. E isso os torna ainda muito menos "simpático" as autoridades... Que bando de safados! Essa gente deveria ir para a cadeia e não o Shadowmoon! – vocifera Rini. Há um prêmio equivalente a 100 mil dólares oferecido pela policia federal brasileira para quem os auxiliar a capturar Shadowmoon. Por mim, podem ficar com esse dinheiro e engoli-lo! – rosna Lita. Bom, isso é tudo que obtive de informação pela Internet. Espero que possa ter sido útil! Sem dúvida! Agora, sabemos um pouco mais sobre Shadowmoon do que sabíamos antes. – diz Ray! Nossa, se eu o achava maravilhoso antes, agora o acho demais!!!!- diz Mina, extasiada! Ele não é tanto assim! – minimiza Serena- O meu Darien é muito mais valente e forte do que esse mascarado "sem graça"! Serena, por favor! Assim você me deixa sem graça! - pede outra vez Darrien Ah, . deixa de ser modesto Darrien! Todo mundo sabe que você é muito melhor que esse brasileiro! Ele que não se meta de aparecer por aqui! Senão ele vai ver que é tão fraquinho na sua frente que vai largar a carreira de herói. 

Darriem suspira.

Amy não sabia explicar a estranha sensação que teve naquele momento, ao ouvir as palavras de Serena! Só que algo dentro dela lhe avisava que, não demoraria muito para que o seu caminho e de suas amigas cruzassem o de Shadowmoon...

**CONTINUA...**


	3. LIBERDADE CONDICIONAL

SAILOR MOON V: Shadowmoon

AUTORES- MISTER BLUE E WLAD

awajnberg@yahoo.com.br

wladvale@yahoo.com.br

Site: 

JANEIRO 2001

CAPÍTULO 3- LIBERDADE CONDICIONAL

Numa área portuária de Santos, esquecida pela população, e mais ainda, pela Polícia, Malachite caminha pelas ruelas abandonadas, numa fria madrugada sem os raios do luar. Ele parece rodear uma espécie de galpão abandonado, pensando de que forma entrará, até que decide:

Pela porta, por que não? 

Sem nenhum temor, ele chega até a porta de aço sanfonada, pichada em diversas cores. Arrebenta o cadeado somente com uma das mãos, quase que com um peteleco e, finalmente faz a porta abrir-se de baixo para cima.

O antigo integrante do Negaverso entra no galpão e caminha por ali, não demonstrando nenhum medo, apesar dos caixotes diversos entreabertos, vazios, mofados e não rotulados, darem uma aparência misteriosa e sinistra no lugar.

Repentinamente, ele ouve rosnados; vira-se e vê dois cães de grande porte, da raça boxer no canto escuro da parede.

Malachite olha-os com desprezo e volta a caminhar pelo local, procurando algo.

Os cães começam a latir furiosamente, mas não se aproximam, continuando no canto escuro e Malachite não parece incomodar-se com o fato.

Até que os cães param de latir e rosnam apenas para ficarem com olhar de raiva vendo o invasor. Voltam a abrir as bocas de repente, mas para de cada uma delas sair uma serpente.

As serpentes mostram-se extremamente longas, mas o final de seu corpo sempre dentro da boca do seu respectivo cão.

Aqueles ofídios dão voltas em torno de Malachite, que apenas as olha.

Elas, sincronizadamente, avançam e começam a enrolar-se no corpo do homem, que nada faz para reagir. Até que, quando elas o enrolam até o pescoço, as duas cabeças das serpentes exibem seus dentes inoculadores da peçonha e avançam na cabeça de Malachite.

Contudo, antes do ataque fatal delas, o anjo branco, simplesmente abre os braços e devido à sua força descomunal, as serpentes partem-se em vários pedaços como um barbante, sujando as roupas claras do homem e o chão do vermelho de sangue.

Após isso, os cães puxam o restante das serpentes para entrarem em suas bocas como pessoas quando comem um fio de espaguete.

Malachite aproxima-se, na intenção de atacar os animais, quando estranhamento os vê levantarem-se do chão, sem tocar o piso, como se estivessem flutuando. Ambos rosnam e latem cheios de ódio.

Enfim, chegam mais para a frente e Malachite descobre que os cães não tem a parte traseira do corpo, pois são ligadas aos ombros de um animal maior. Um grande urso, que urra, enquanto surge da penumbra, saindo da total escuridão. O urso tem os cães como seus braços.

Finalmente neste momento Malachite demonstra espanto. 

O urso, alterado, usa seus exóticos braços para morder ambos os braços de Malachite. As arcadas caninas fecham-se contra os braços do Anjo, e antes mesmo de tocar sua pele, despedaçam-se totalmente os dentes, pelo poder expelido da pele do homem.

O urso grita em dores, pelo que seus "braços" sentiram.

Malachite coloca sua mão sobre o peito da criatura e, usando sua energia, faz com que um rombo expluda nas costas do monstro, como se uma enorme bala o atravesse. 

A enorme criatura perde seu equilíbrio e cai batendo sua cabeça de urso contra uma pilastra, a qual tem uma caixa de aço dentro dela, lembrando uma caixa de medição de luz ou de correio, a qual abre-se com a portinhola amassada, sob o efeito da pancada.

O urso parece morto, não mais se mexe, porem seus cães membros ainda latem por alguns segundos, até que Malachite decide aproximar-se e usa sua energia contra os bichos e sem ao menos precisar tocá-los, o Anjo Branco arranca-os do corpo do urso fazendo-os cair um sobre o outro, com seus corpos incompletos no canto de uma parede. Eles grunhem poucas vezes antes de morrer.

Livre, Malachite chega à caixa de aço, observando alguns interruptores ali dentro. Escolhe um deles e o ativa.

Um barulho estranho surge, como se fosse de pedra contra pedra, se arrastando e uns sons metálicos também.

Logo o assassino vê que parte do chão do galpão está baixando, tornando-se uma espécie de rampa, levando a um túnel subterrâneo.

Malachite , sem hesitar, desce por essa rampa e entra no túnel. Este tem uma iluminação bem precária, cheio de gambiarras no teto, e quanto mais o Anjo entra, mais vai ficando claro.

Finalmente ele chega ao final desse lugar. A luz já é mais forte e revela um ambiente de laboratório, onde algumas gaiolas com animais estão expostas.

Animais deformados fazem barulho, mesas cirúrgicas com manchas de sangue seco também enchem aquele lugar, além de tubos de ensaio com líquidos borbulhantes ou não, de variadas cores.

Um homem com jaleco está de costas para Malachite. Ele olha um tubo de ensaio contra um lâmpada e diz:

Meus cumprimentos. Você é a primeira pessoa não convidada a passar pelo meu animal de guarda, ou devo dizer animais de guarda? - o homem volta-se , revelando seus óculos de alto grau, sua aparência abatida e expressão insana: - Quem é você? Como encontrou meu humilde lar? - indaga ao invasor. 

Malachite: 

Eu sou o Anjo Branco. Creio que já ouviu falar de mim, doutor Átila. Um dos meus clientes me indicou seu endereço. 

Atila:

- Sim, o assassino que nunca falha, claro que conheço! Bem, mas o senhor não veio apenas me fazer uma visita, não é? Que negócios tem a me propor?

Malachite:

Quero contrata-lo para que me ajude num plano de vingança, fora do Brasil. Com seus talentos você poderá recriar minha antiga líder e produzir um exército de monstros. 

Átila confuso:

Espere! Não compreendo muito bem o que quer dizer. Poderia explicar-se melhor? 

Malachite:

Então vou lhe contar desde o princípio ... há muito tempo atrás... 

Minutos depois o Anjo já lhe havia contado sobre o Negaverso e os Sailors.

Átila com ironia:

- Mas isto é uma situação ridícula! Há! Há! Há! Serem vencidos por um bando de meninas adolescentes. Chega até ser uma piada...

Malachite:

Não zombe! Você não as conhece! Agora, diga-me: Já decidiu qual o valor que você quer para me ajudar? 

Atila:

Acho que quero algo mais interessante que dinheiro. Eu quero fazer experiências com elementos genéticos do Negaverso, e quero que os inimigos capturados sejam minhas cobaias. 

Malachite:

Perfeito. - diz, estendendo a mão a qual o doutor aperta, selando o corpo. - Muito bem, prepare-se para viajar; eu ainda tenho algo para resolver aqui no Brasil. 

No Japão, no templo budista onde mora Rei, ela está tranqüila numa bela manhã ensolarada, varrendo a entrada do local para mais um dia.

Rei! - alguém chama. 

A Sailor move os olhos e vê na calçada da rua, alguém um pouco distante, uma silhueta de mulher.

Quem é? - pergunta a garota, e então deixa a vassoura encostada no beiral da porta e caminha para a direção da mulher. 

Porém uma ventania surge repentinamente e folhas secas começam a voar pela rua, enquanto Rei anda contra esse estranho vento.

O que você quer? - pergunta a Sailor, intrigada para a pessoa, e aproxima-se mais. 

De repente a silhueta começa a deformar-se à sua frente e alargar-se, aumentando de tamanho como se fosse uma folha de papel negro se desdobrando. Logo tornando-se uma mancha escura, que cobre o céu de horizonte a horizonte, totalmente negro, com exceção de um rosto de uma mulher que aparece no céu.

R... Rainha Beryl!! - exclama a Sailor. 

Uma risada assustadora e sarcástica da mulher espectral invade os ares.

Rei, assustada, não sabe o que fazer, a não ser correr de volta ao templo, e o faz apressadamente.

Não pode ser! - exclama a garota. 

Contudo, quando entra porta adentro do templo, sente seus pés prenderem-se ao chão. Olha para baixo e vê mãos cadavéricas agarradas a seus tornozelos. Essas mãos começam a puxa-la para baixo, abaixo do piso de tábuas de onde elas saem, a madeira que cobre o chão se despedaça com facilidade, como se estivessem podres. A Sailor vê seu corpo descer com extrema rapidez. Ela pega sua caneta de transformação, e a levanta, mas já está enterrada até o pescoço e segundos depois só resta sua mão segurando a caneta fora da terra, mas logo sua mão amolece, deixando o objeto cair sobre o piso sólido.

Enquanto isso, Amy também vê-se em situação semelhante. Está na calçada da rua, onde o céu também está negro e o rosto assustador da Rainha Beryl encontra-se no manto celeste.

Amy, nervosa, tenta correr, mas mãos surgem da caçada e agarram seu pés.

Ela fica muito assustada com aquelas mãos cadavéricas e não consegue libertar-se enquanto começa a ser puxada para dentro do chão.

Ela olha ao redor, mas não parece haver ninguém na cidade. Porem ela vê no telhado de uma casa próxima dali, uma silhueta que mal pode enxergar, porém percebe quando a pessoa saca uma espada e pula em sua direção.

Amy fecha os olhos assustada e ouve um som cortar o ar. Sente um repentino alívio nos pés.

Abrindo os olhos novamente, vê que seus pés foram libertos e as mãos cadavéricas decepadas, pela estranha pessoa com a espada.

Quem é...? - tenta falar a Sailor Mercury. 

Porém, antes que termine, um grito apavorante é emitido pela Rainha Beryl que com sua boca faz como se tivesse sugando. Uma ventania bate contra o corpo do salvador de Amy e o leva diretamente para o céu, em direção à boca da Rainha Beryl.

Amy grita assustada, vendo a cena.

Num movimento muito rápido, Amy e Rei em suas respectivas casas levantam-se de seus travesseiros, muito assustadas e percebem que haviam apenas tido um pesadelo.

Mais tarde, no templo de Rei, as Sailors resolvem reunir-se.

Rei, ainda um pouco assustada, termina de contar às amigas a incômoda noite de sono que tivera:

E era ela, a Rainha Beryl! Foi um sonho muito real! Eu sentia as sensações como se tivesse acordada. 

Serena tenta minimizar o relato:

Foi só um sonho, Rei. A Rainha Beryl foi embora há muito tempo. Ela foi vencida totalmente! Você tá exagerando! Fica quieta, Serena! Tá falando isso porque não foi você quem sonhou! Se fosse estaria se escondendo em baixo da cama! - reclama Rei. Não sou tão medrosa assim! - contesta a outra. Tem razão, é muito mais! - rebate a outra Sailor. 

Amy interrompe:

Garotas, eu também acho que o sonho de Rei tenha sido algum sinal. 

Lita:

Por que? 

Amy:

Porque eu sonhei algo muito parecido esta noite e a única diferença é que fui salva por uma pessoa misteriosa, mas a Rainha Beryl acabou o atacando no sonho. 

Mina:

Estou ficando preocupada. 

Lita:

Bem, então de qualquer forma é melhor ficarmos alertas. 

Rei:

Eu gostaria de ficar um pouco a sós, para pensar. Claro! - diz Amy 

As outras quatro Sailors levantam-se e saem, enquanto a Sailor Marte fica à frente da fogueira no templo, de olhos fechados e de joelhos.

No Brasil.

Wilton Ferraz dirige seu carro pela larga e um tanto deserta estrada que leva ao presídio de segurança extrema Carandirú 5.

Ele resolve pegar seu celular e digitar um número.

Numa galeria de artes, pertencente à avó de Jimmy, está o próprio, junto a alguns clientes que olham atentos algumas peças.

O celular do Shadowmoon toca e ele, afastando-se das pessoas, diz:

Com licença um instante. 

Olha o aparelho com um pouco de aborrecimento, mas atende:

Jimmy. É o Wilton, Jimmy. - responde a voz. 

Mais contente, Jimmy conversa:

Como vai, amigo? Tudo bem com você? Tudo; creio que com você também, não é? Na mesma. E o que anda fazendo, Wilton? Já que perguntou, estou indo para o Presídio de segurança extrema Carandiru 5, participar do interrogatório da Flora Maligna. Mas na verdade eu só vou ficar mofando numa cadeira, pois quem fará as perguntas são os agentes da Polícia Federal do Serviço Secreto Brasileiro. Vou estar lá só pra dar a impressão de ser uma ação conjunta de investigação. Por que você não faz um favor, então? Observe-os para ver se consegue informações úteis para as minhas operações secretas como Shadowmoon. Hum... tá certo. Vou desligar porque já estou chegando. Tchau. - Diz o tenente, desligando o celular e vendo o imenso complexo penitenciário já bem próximo. 

Minutos depois, já dentro do presídio, Wilton surpreende-se, quando encontra naqueles corredores um amigo.

Leonel! - exclama Wilton - Quanto tempo, meu amigo! O que tem feito ultimamente? Trabalhando amigo. Acho que só isso que faço na vida! - diz Leonel sorrindo, enquanto aperta a mão do amigo. Trabalhando onde? Aqui mesmo, neste "paraíso". - diz, com certa ironia - sou o chefe da carceragem. Sempre cuidando para que nenhum dos nossos **hóspedes** escapem. E parece que está fazendo isso muito bem. - elogia Wilton. 

Leonel:

Aliás, o trabalho de vocês também vão tão bem que contam até com colaboradores, como esse tal de Shadowmoon, não é? 

Wilton finge indignação:

Não me fale nesse indivíduo! Ele é mais bandido que todos esses aqui. E vou mandá-lo para cá um dia! 

Leonel gentil:

Esquenta não, Wilton. Escuta! Vai lá em casa neste fim de semana, que minha neta fará quatro anos. Daremos uma festinha. Claro, amigo. Estarei Lá. - diz feliz o tenente - Vou em frente agora, pois preciso trabalhar. 

Logo Wilton entra na sombria sala de interrogatório, deparando com dois agentes de terno e óculos escuros, os quais, com ar de superioridade, olham para Ferraz e um deles diz:

Quase chega atrasado. 

Wilton dá ênfase:

Quase. - e pensa - Dois palhaços engomados. 

Sentada numa cadeira simples, Flora Maligna está algemada com uma algema especial que inibe seus poderes.

Vão tirar ou não essas coisas horríveis dos meus pulsos? - pergunta Flora. Está brincando, não é? - diz Wilton. 

Flora, irritada:

Não tenho nada pra falar pra vocês, imbecis! Me deixem voltar para a cela! 

O tempo já se passara bastante e já é noite novamente.

O momento aguardado por um bandido conhecido como o Anjo Branco agir, ele aguardava a uma distância do local, somente observando.

Ele levanta-se de detrás de uma caminhonete deixada ali por algum funcionário e dirige-se ao presídio, caminhando sem preocupação.

Uns guardas que tomam conta nas guaritas observam aquele homem aproximar-se.

Aí, tá vendo aquele sujeito lá? - um guarda indaga ao outro. 

Malachite chega bem às portas dos altos muros, onde um outro guarda abre o pequeno visor no portão de aço e diz:

Horário de visita já passou, amigo. Volte amanhã. 

Malachite:

Vim fechar uma conta neste hotel. - diz em tom irônico. 

Guarda:

Como é que é? Você tá maluco?!? Tá querendo levar chumbo, ô palhaço?! 

Malachite:

Veremos. 

O guarda surpreende-se com a aparência austera de Malachite, quando repentinamente, ouve sons de correntes. Olha para o portão e vê as correntes se desenrolando sozinhas, os cadeados se desprendendo automaticamente e as trancas se desarmando.

Que coisa é essa?! - exclama o guarda, que corre para as trancas, para impedi-las de se abrirem, porem, apesar do esforço imenso que faz, a força fantasma continua a abrir tudo sem problemas. 

O portão do presídio abre-se sozinho, deixando o guarda ainda mais estupefato.

O Anjo Branco então caminha tranquilamente para o interior da fortaleza, sem nenhuma expressão facial.

Na guarita um guarda fala para o outro:

Liga a sirene. Mas é só um homem! - reluta o outro. Não discuta! Vamos ter problemas com este! 

Apesar da relutância o guarda liga a sirene do alerta do presídio, fazendo o sinal de alerta ecoar nos ouvidos de cada um naquela fortaleza penitenciária.

Tanto os visitantes, como os funcionários, os guardas de segurança e os presos ficam atentos ao inesperado sinal. 

A eficiência dos funcionários é famosa, e desta vez não foi exceção. Mal Malachite anda alguns passos no terreno do presídio e logo vê-se cercado de policiais por todos os lados, formando um grande círculo ao seu redor. Ele sente que deve parar seu caminhar.

Aquele monte de policiais está cercando o invasor.

Leonel, assim como todos os guardas, miram suas armas na direção de Malachite, enquanto falam:

Esse rosto... Já vi nos arquivos de "retratos falados" lá, da delegacia... Anjo Branco, não? Que bom que veio direto pra cá! Economiza nosso trabalho, seu maldito desgraçado!. 

Malachite pensa:

Pensam que me intimidam, mas eu não parei por causa deles. Eu parei porque sinto uma sensação de poder aumentando em meu corpo. 

Leonel:

Como é? Vai se render na boa? Ou vamos ter que fuzilar? 

Malachite apenas sorri e faz um gesto com as mãos.

De repente todos os homens sentem seus pés deixarem o chão e se encontram flutuando como balões de gás.

Mas que é isso! - Berra um guarda. Querem me fuzilar, mas vocês ficam com o paredão! - exclama Malachite. Que faz outro gesto com a mão, fazendo com que sua força invisível atire aquele grupo de homens contra a grande muralha do presidio. 

Os guardas das guaritas ficam pasmos, e de repente começam a sentir tudo tremer ali em cima.

Meu Deus ! E isso agora! - Exclama um guarda. 

De repente eles vêem a guarita rachar, partindo as paredes, abrindo a vidraça a prova de bala ao meio e logo ruir juntamente com a muralha, que se espedaça, e com olhares esgazeados os homens das guaritas vêem seus corpos cairem acompanhados de inúmeras pedras de diversos tamanhos em direção aos seus pobres amigos desprotegidos em baixo.

Só há tempo de Leonel virar o olho na direção do inimigo:

Não faça isso! - implora Leonel ao invasor. E logo é soterrado pelos pedregulhos que produzem um som terrívelmente estrondoso . 

Assim como Leonel, todos que foram jogados na Muralha são soterrados.

Com o caminho livre, Malachite avança para o interior do prédio.

Os policiais restantes nem se atrevem a tentar impedi-lo. Fazem melhor em procurar ver se alguém sobreviveu ao massacre. 

Sinto a força chegar cada vez mais em mim. Ela está próxima. - pensa o homem, enquanto vai caminhando pelos corredores. 

Em pouco tempo Malachite chega a sala do interrogatório, abrindo a porta, sem ter que tocá-la.

O que?! Quem diabos é você? Como passou pela segurança? - pergunta um dos agente federais, sobressaltados com o surgimento inesperado daquele estranho. 

Já Wilton, o olha com os olhos arregalados, pois reconhece o rosto do invasor, de um dos "retratos falados" da lista dos assassinos mais procurados pela policia de todo o Brasil.

- Oh, meu Deus! Anjo Branco?! – diz, estupefado, sentindo um pavor tomar-lhe todo o seu corpo.

Malachite apenas sorri e fala:

Eu quero a mulher. Eu? - surpreende-se Flora Maligna. 

Os federais apontam suas armas para Malachite.

Você está preso, Anjo Branco! Nós vamos ganhar uma promoção com o sua prisão. Seus idiotas! Tomem cuidado! Ele não é um bandido qualquer! È um assassino perigoso, que possui super-poderes! – alerta o policial desesperado com o perigo 

aterrador que sabe que estão enfrentando.

Infelizmente o aviso de Wilton chega tarde de mais!

Malachite usa sua telecinese e faz a arma de um federal apontar para o outro e vice versa, fazendo-os disparar contra o colega, caindo ambos inertes.

Wilton fica pasmo, mas tenta reagir, porém, quando vai pôr a mão no coldre, nota que seria uma tolice; então avança corajosamente ou imprudentemente, de mãos nuas.

- Seu maldito filho da mãe! – grita furiosamente, avançando sobre o assassino.

Toda esta coragem pela justiça!? - esnoba o bandido, que com um simples abrir de mão, detêm o soco de Wilton contra seu rosto. – Que patético! Um velho inútil como você, tem a audácia de me enfrentar! 

Wilton fica completamente atordoado com a rápida reação do seu inimigo, e antes que possa tentar fazer alguma coisa, sente a mão de Malachite apertar-lhe o punho, com uma força, indescritível! O policial cai de joelhos, gritando de dor.

Malachite sorri, se divertindo-se com o sofrimento de seu inimigo e, com um sarcasmo cruel, lhe diz:

- Isso! Assim que gosto de ver vocês, humanos! De joelhos, ante um ser superior a vocês! - diz, sorrindo com crueldade sádica. E, então, propõe com ironia. – Por que não aproveita que já está assim e implore a mim por sua vida inútil? Vamos, seu velho insignificante! Implore! Divirta-me com suas súplicas patéticas! Há! Há! 

De joelhos, totalmente a mercê de Malachite e sofrendo uma dor alucinante, Wilton olha com um olhar furioso contra seu inimigo. E apesar de saber que não tem chance alguma contra um inimigo infinitamente superior a ele, o velho policial, mesmo sabendo que o que está prestes a fazer, poderá selar a sua vida de vez, decide dar sua resposta a Malachite!

- Argh!!! Seu Maldito! Eu não vou implorar para um rato imundo como você! Se quer que eu lhe diga algo, tome isto! CUSP!!!

Reunindo todas as forças que lhe resta, Wilton vira seu rosto em direção de Malachite e, num esforço supremo, cospe na cara do assassino do Negaverso. O ato inesperado e desafiador do policial deixa Malachite atônito e surpreso, por um momento. Mas, em seguida, seu rosto se transforma numa mascara de fúria incontrolável, enquanto que enxuga o rosto com a outra mão!

Maldito! Como se atreve! Quando acabar com você, vai desejar que eu tivesse lhe dado uma morte rápida! 

Então, Malchite começa a golpear, violentamente, Wilton, com socos e pontapés, promovendo um verdadeiro massacre contra um adversário que , sequer, consegue reagir. Essa barbaridade continua por alguns minutos, até que Malachite, como se, de repente, lembra-se de sua missão, para de golpear o policial, já sem sentidos, e, simplesmente o joga com força contra a porta da sala, derrubando-a. Wilton, cai ao chão, todo machucado e sem sentidos. Seu corpo está coberto de sangue!

Malachite, então, olha fixamente para Flora Maligna que está assustada com o grande poder do invasor e indaga:

O que quer de mim? 

Malachite:

Está na hora de dormir, Flora, para dar lugar a outra pessoa. 

A voz da Rainha Beryl fala diretamente na mente do seu subordinado:

Malachite, liberte-me! Liberte-me! 

Flora Maligna, remexendo-se para fugir da cadeira, mas com aquelas algemas ela não passa de uma mulher comum.

Afaste-se de mim! - grita ela. 

O Anjo Branco não liga para seus pedidos e coloca a mão sobre a cabeça da mulher.

Neste instante os olhos de ambos começam a brilhar fortemente. Uma gigantesca nuvem negra forma-se sobre o presídio.

Sob uma força semelhante a uma ventania, uma energia sinistra emana do corpo de Flora Maligna, chegando a quebrar vários móveis do local e nas paredes nascerem fissuras. Lâmpadas estouram por todo o presídio emitindo faiscas, como um curto-circuito.

Várias pessoas mal encaradas, presas naquela penitenciária demonstram-se assustadas. Uma sensação de calafrio passa por todos eles percebendo que algo muito poderoso surge ali agora.

Na sala do interrogatório, a energia parece acalmar-se no corpo de Flora; as algemas estão despedaçadas no chão.

O bandido retira a mão de sua cabeça.

Muito obrigada, meu caro Malachite. - diz a nova mente no corpo de Flora 

Malachite ajoelha-se:

Que bom tê-la de volta, Rainha Beryl. Sim, estou de volta graças a você. E mal posso esperar para me vingar das malditas Sailors. - diz, empolgada. Este também é meu desejo. Então vamos partir imediatamente deste lugar. Por favor, eu gostaria ainda de poder libertar mais prisioneiros a pedido de um aliado, que, com certeza, será útil em nosso plano de vingança. Está bem, mas seja rápido! - exige ela. 

Logo, olhando para uma planta do presídio fornecida pelo submundo do crime, ele chega a um longo corredor com muitas celas nas laterais.

Devem estar aqui. - diz Malachite. 

Os presos ficam curiosos. Olham pelas grades para as inesperadas visitas.

Aí!!! Que cês querem aqui!? - berra um deles. Olha que gata! Vem pra cá, vamos conversar na minha cela! - diz outro. 

O casal de bandidos então pára à frente da cela deste último que falou.

O homem assusta-se um pouco e afasta-se por causa da forte energia que emana dos dois.

Você é o Lunático? - indaga Malachite. Sou, e daí? - responde o homem. 

Malachite faz com que as trancas se abram sozinhas e fala ao preso:

Você vem conosco! 

Lunático estranha um pouco aquela atitude, mas aceita:

Tá certo. Você é que manda! E pra onde? - quer saber, saindo da cela. 

Nenhum dos dois responde e logo posicionam-se na frende de outra cela, onde um homem sentado no colchão, de corpo bem largo, vestido com um grosso paletó, calças compridas e sapatos. Porém que possui olhos semelhantes a um felino, os quais observam com expressão nada agradável os invasores.

Você é o Quimera?- indaga Malachite. 

O homem levanta-se de súbito e avança contra a grade onde suas unhas pontiagudas tilintam ao tocar as barras de aço extremamente grossas, de mais de 40cm de espessura, quase que uma coluna.

Quimera, exibindo seus dentes totalmente pontiagudos fala:

Veio me libertar, é?! Sei que querem alguma coisa! Então falem logo o que é!! 

Quimera passa sua mão peluda entre as barras. Agarra Malachite pela gola.

Malachite, por sua vez, toca com a ponta do dedo a testa do monstro e ameaça:

Continue e explodirei seu cérebro dentro da cabeça. 

Lunático: 

Eu acho melhor obedecer. Se o cara conseguiu chegar até aqui, deve estar falando sério. Mas eu não acho!- berra a fera humana, que tenta erguer Malachite pela camisa. 

Contudo o vilão do Negaverso somente dispara um raio de seu dedo, atingindo a cabeça de Quimera de forma a jogá-lo pra trás com tamanha força que seu corpanzil esbarra contra a sua enorme cama partindo-a ao meio. Deixando o grandalhão curvado sobre o colchão, e sacudindo a cabeça pelo atordoamento.

Vem ou fica aí, morto? - indaga o Anjo. 

Quimera o olha com raiva, mas resolve obedecer, pois viu que o outro não é nenhum fracote:

Vou. 

Malachite, por sua vez, usa seu poder destrancando a porta da cela.

Quimera sai mais tranqüilo e os quatro bandidos começam a caminhar pra fora dali.

Ei!! - grita outro preso por trás das grades - Me libertem também!! Serei útil pra vocês! 

O grupo acaba parando ao ouvir o homem e o observam.

Este homem faz sua mão pegar fogo, como se fosse papel e não ser consumida.

Vejam! - exclama ele - Me libertem também! 

Malachite aproxima-se da grade e com um gesto, faz com que sua telecinese aja contra o homem que é jogado com força contra as barras da cela várias vezes provocando gritos de dor do manejador de fogo, batendo a cabeça com violência, rachando-a e caindo logo morto.

Malachite irônico:

Sua alma está liberta das grades. 

O grupo logo deixa o local e chegam à saída do presídio, quando vêem que na estrada que leva ao local uma enorme fila de carros policiais se aproxima.

Vamos Ter que dar conta de todos eles? - indaga o Lunático. Não precisamos. - diz Beryl e seu corpo emite um poder, fazendo com que todos do grupo flutuem e alcem vôo aos céus. 

Com ela na frente, o quarteto bandido voa para a direção das nuvens, saindo antes que os policias cheguem ali.

Vendo a cena dos quatro a saírem flutuando, um policial que dirige uma viatura exclama:

Deus!! Que seres são esses?! 

As viaturas chegam ao presídio, mas os policiais olham para os bandidos sumindo no céu, com desgosto, sem saber o que mais fazer.

Do outro lado da cidade, a avó de Jimmy Hara, está meditando em frente a seu santuário particular. Seu rosto está tenso e, gotas de suor não param de escorrer pela sua fronte, enquanto ela reza seus mantras com força. Súbito, como se persebece que algo terrível acabara de acontecer, concretizando os seus temores mais profundos, ela para de rezar e murmura, de maneira fatalista!

- Pelos ancestrais! Já começou!!! 

CONTINUA... 


	4. PROMESSAS DE VINGANÇA

SAILOR MOON V: Shadowmoon

AUTORES- MISTER BLUE E WLAD

awajnberg@yahoo.com.br

wladvale@yahoo.com.br

Site: 

DEZEMBRO 2001

****

CAPÍTULO 4- promessas de vingança.

CENA 1:

No Setor de UTI do hospital Albert Einstein - São Paulo. (Algumas horas depois do ataque ao presídio).

Jimmy estava parado ao lado da cama. Conforme as normas do hospital, estava vestindo jaleco e mascara (para evitar germes) para poder permanecer naquele quarto de UTI, onde o seu amigo Wilton Ferraz estava em estado crítico.

Continuava olhando fixamente para o rosto cheio de hematomas e feridas daquele que sempre considerara como um avô. Na verdade, ele era de fato, já que sua amizade com sua avó e sua família vinha já de décadas! Por isso, para Jimmy, era muito doloroso vê-lo naquele estado tão deplorável: Numa cama de hospital, quase semi morto, cheio de tubos de soros e medicamentos intravenosos nos braços e nas veias. Uma mascara de oxigênio garantia um suprimento de ar para Wilton, que mal conseguia respirar sozinho.

"É um milagre que ele ainda esteja vivo! O espancamento a que ele foi submetido, quebrou-lhe vários ossos e provocou sérias e graves lesões e hemorragias internas! As próximas horas serão críticas!!" – disse o médico para ele quando chegou ao hospital, uma hora depois do ataque ao presídio, quando Issac confirmou para ele, no celular, que Wilton tinha sido levado aquele hospital, que tinha os melhores recursos para atende-lo!

Ele encontrou Issac, junto com a sua avó, na UTI, depois de dirigir sua moto, em disparada, pelas ruas de São Paulo! 

Assim como ele, Issac e Rumiko afirmaram que souberam do ataque pelos boletins extraordinários da Televisão, que não paravam de noticiar o massacre no Carandiru 5 (até agora, eram mais de 20 mortos, a maioria policiais, segundo as últimas notícias).

Sua avó havia tomado todas as providências com seus amigos do "alto escalão" e Wilton fora transferido para o hospital. Uma equipe médica estava a postos e prestaram imediatamente, os primeiros socorros!

O policial fora submetido a uma operação de emergência, que durou horas! Quando o médico e cirurgião chefe saiu, deu-lhes essa posição.

Jimmy fez questão de ficar ao lado de Wilton, na UTI, durante todo aquele período crítico, e quando o médico tentou dizer-lhe que isso era expressamente proibido, deu de cara com o olhar duro e frio de Jimmy, e acabou "abrindo uma exceção"! Sorte dele!

Agora ele estava parado, em pé, imóvel, olhando para o seu amigo naquele estado e tentando imaginar quem fora o responsável por aquela barbaridade sofrida por Wilton. Quem? 

De repente, seus pensamentos se desvanecem, ao ouvir o balbuciar de uma voz fraca e baixa, chamando por ele:

Jimmy.... Jimmy... 

Estou aqui, "velho leão"!!- chamou-o Jimmy, pelo apelido, ansiosamente, ao perceber que Wilton havia despertado. Mas, ele estava ainda meio grogue, prestes a desmaiar, novamente, a qualquer momento. Então, aproximou sua cabeça para perto da boca de sue amigo para ouvi-lo melhor e conversar com ele. 

Onde... Onde... Estou...?? 

Num hospital! Está tudo bem agora! Poupe seu fôlego e procure descansar agora... 

Não! – disse Wilton, enfaticamente, ao mesmo tempo que agarra o braço de Jimmy com uma das mãos. - Quero... Quero saber... Como estão os outros... 

O seu colega do presídio e mais umas vinte pessoas foram mortas no ataque! Flora Maligna , Quimera e o Lunático estão desaparecidos. – disse Jimmy, francamente. Não ia mentir para Wilton. Não naquelas circunstâncias em que se encontrava! Tinha que ser sincero em dar-lhe as más noticias! 

Oh,...Não! – balbuciou Wilton, com os olhos cheios d'água! Lembrava do seu amigo e do convite que ele tinha lhe feito para ir na festa de aniversário e sua neta, no próximo domingo! Agora, não haveria nenhuma festa! Só dor e lagrimas de várias famílias destruídas, velando seus parentes mortos. 

Quem foi, Wilton? Quem foi que fez essa barbaridade com você? Quem foi o maldito assassino que promoveu esse massacre? – perguntou Jimmy, seriamente. 

Foi... Foi... Foi o "Anjo"... –disse Wilton com muito esforço! Parecia que lhe faltava o ar nos pulmões. 

O "Anjo Branco"? – perguntou Jimmy, querendo uma confirmação! 

Sim! Foi ele.... 

Maldito! – praguejou Jimmy! Ele já tinha ouvido falar sobre esse assassino de aluguel e tinha algumas informações que conseguiu no banco de dados da policia em seu computador. 

Você precisa... Precisa... pega-lo!!!! Precisa...faze-lo...pagar por essas... mortes... 

Não se preocupe, "velho leão"! Ele vai pagar muito caro por isso tudo! Eu juro! Vou caçar esse assassino nem que seja no inferno, mas vou pega-lo! E quando isso acontecer... – Jimmy cerrou os dentes, imaginando uma vingança bem violenta. 

Cuidado... Jimmy! Ele é... muito perigoso!!! Seu...poder....é inacreditável! Seu... 

Seu poder.... Eu nunca vi... nada igual! Eu... Eu....

Wilton não consegue terminar a frase.

Perde os sentidos, ao mesmo tempo que um dos aparelhos de monitoração dispara um alarme e, subitamente, médicos e enfermeiros invadem o quarto!

"Ele entrou em coma! Preparem o procedimento padrão! Rápido!" – gritou o médico enquanto uma das enfermeiras, o arrastava para fora do quarto.

Não, Jimmy! Não, entre! Sua presença agora só irá atrapalhar os médicos! – disse sua avó Rumiko, autoritária, quando ele fez um gesto de entrar novamente no quarto! Ela e Issac haviam ficado boa parte da noite na sala de espera, aguardando noticias. Agora ambos estavam lá! Ao seu lado, vindo em resposta ao alarme! 

A Contragosto, Jimmy obedeceu.

Como ele está? – perguntou Issac! 

Mal! Muito Mal! Ele despertou por alguns instantes.... Conversou comigo e, depois, entrou em coma. 

Falou com você? – perguntou Issac afoito. - E o que ele disse? Contou quem o atacou? 

Foi o "Anjo Branco"! Aquele assassino de aluguel que ouvimos falar... 

Meu Deus! Esse é um "barra pesada"! – disse Issac, numa gíria que ele e Jimmy entendiam significar de um super-vilão de alto grau de poder. Um inimigo imensamente perigoso. 

Não importa! Ele pode ter o poder que tiver! Mas, vou atrás desse desgraçado, onde quer que ele esteja. E só vou descansar quando me vingar do que ele fez com Wilton! 

Cuidado, meu neto! – disse Rumiko, num tom frio e seco, sem emoção, como de costume! – Não subestime o poder deste inimigo! Ele e os perigos que você está prestes a enfrentar, não são nada comparado ao que você já tenha enfrentado até hoje! – afirmou ela, no seu costumeiro tom misterioso. 

O que a senhora está dizendo, vovó? – perguntou Jimmy confuso. 

Apenas, o que os "espíritos" me contaram durante as minhas preces de hoje! Eles previram um grande perigo! Mas, que você terá que enfrentar, para "cumprir seu destino"! 

Seja mais claro, vovó! 

Xí!!! Mais um papo espírita!!! – balbuciou Issac. – Isso me dá calafrios... 

Calem-se os dois! – disse ela num tom alto e severo. – Já falei o que precisavam saber! Agora vão atrás de seus inimigos e deixem que "as mãos invisíveis do destino" guiem seus passos! 

Antes que um dos dois pudessem falar alguma coisa, Rumiko lhes dá as costas e vai embora!

Sem opção, Jimmy e Issac resolvem ir atrás dela. Até o QG secreto!

A caçada começou!!!!!

CENA 2:

No Laboratório secreto do Dr. Átila. Naquela mesma noite.

ARRRGGHH!!!! Que dor!! Meu corpo inteiro parece estar pegando fogo! ARRRGH!!!! – Gritava sem parar a Rainha Beryl contorcendo-se em ininterruptas e violentas convulsões! - Meus poderes! Eles estão diminuindo! Estou ficando fraca! 

Esses ataques começaram, poucas horas depois da fuga do Carandiru 5 e Malachite estava seriamente preocupado. Será que ele havia recuperado sua memória, a plenitude de todos os seus poderes e, principalmente, reencontrado sua soberana amada, para justamente agora, ver seus planos de vingança irem por terra? 

Virou-se para o Dr. Àtila em busca de uma explicação:

O que está acontecendo com ela? Por que ela ficou assim de repente? É muito simples, meu caro "Anjo": O "corpo" de sua rainha está entrando em colapso! Esse corpo mortal não tem condições de suportar ou canalizar tanto poder! Ainda mais de uma criatura de outra dimensão, de outra "fisiologia energética"! Mas, como? Ela estava nesse corpo já alguns anos... desde que fomos derrotados pelas malditas Sailors... Estava "adormecida" dentro deste corpo, você quer dizer! Que diferença faz isso, maldição! Muita, meu caro "Anjo"! Muita! – explicou o Dr. Átila, ajustando os seus óculos calmamente, enquanto observava a Rainha Beryl contorcer-se! – Partindo do seu relato e, principalmente, do que ela nos contou, em sua batalha final, no Pólo Norte contra essa tal de Sailor Moon, formulei a seguinte teoria: 

Quando Sailor Moon usou o poder do CRISTAL LUNAR e a princesa Beryl, percebeu que seu corpo estava sendo destruído, a sua mente entrou em pânico diante da morte certa. Mas, inconscientemente, sua força de vontade e desejo de vingança eram tão grande e tão forte, que, simplesmente, se recusava a morrer. De alguma forma, que eu ainda não sei direito, antes do inevitável fim, ela usou os resquícios de poder que ela tinha para mandar sua consciência, em forma astral, para fora do corpo físico.

Quando o corpo físico original foi destruído, sua forma Astral procurou um outro "receptáculo", um outro corpo para se unir. È claro que não podia ser um corpo qualquer, pois tinha que ser de alguma forma semelhante ao tipo de poder que ela tinha...

E ela escolheu se alojar no corpo desta mortal? – perguntou Malachite. Desta "MUTANTE", quer dizer! Flora Maligna nunca foi uma mulher comum! Ela nasceu com "dons especiais" como todos os mutantes humanos, só que alguns usam seus donos para o beneficio da humanidade e outros para benefício próprios. 

Nossa amiga Flora escolheu, obviamente, a segunda opção! A mais lucrativa, é claro!

Continue... Ao sentir essa "afinidade energética" o corpo astral de sua rainha viajou meio mundo até encontrar esse "receptor". Mas, essa jornada no plano espiritual deve ter sido exaustiva e tomou o máximo de suas energias. Ela não se desintegrou por completo, por pura sorte! Se demorasse em se fundir com o corpo de Flora, sua rainha não sobreviveria e seria o seu fim. Por ela estar assim tão fraca... Foi por isso que ela não assumiu logo o controle da mente dessa mutante? Sim! Ela acabou adormecendo de tão fraca que estava dentro do corpo da Flora! Ou, se preferir, acabou "adormecendo". E, assim, permaneceu durante todo esse tempo, até que você o fez despertar-se por completo, com o seu poder. Não é possível! Eu recebi o chamado telepático da minha rainha! Ela pedia que eu a "libertasse"... Inconscientemente, ela sentiu sua presença por perto. Reconheceu sua "assinatura energética" semelhante aos da raça desse NEGA-VERSO, que você disse-me que veio. Foi o inconsciente dela que pediu socorro a você! Droga! O que vamos fazer agora! Não posso deixar minha rainha morrer uma segunda vez! Tem que haver um jeito de salva-la! E há! – disse o dr. Átila, secamente. – Através de uma operação de "mutação genética"! Posso reconstruir todo o DNA das moléculas do corpo de Flora Maligna, para que eles se tornem semelhantes aos DNA da Rainha Beryl. É verdade? Jura que isso é possível!? – disse Malachite ansiosamente, mal acreditando que havia salvação para sua rainha! Sim! Mas há um problema! – Malachite segurou a respiração ao ouvir aquela advertência. – Para fazer isso, precisarei de algum tipo de elemento que contenha o código da MATRIX GENÈTICA DO NEGA-VERSO! Pra duplica-lo e elabora-lo para essa operação. Caso contrário, sua rainha, não terá mais do que uns três dias de vida. 

E, nas condições em que ela está, não terá a mesma sorte de enviar sua consciência astral para fora do corpo, desta vez!

Maldição! – gritou furioso Malachite, disparando um raio de suas mãos e destruindo uma das mesas do cientista. – Então está tudo perdido! Não sobrou nada do Nega-verso! Nada! Ele foi completamente destruído pelas sailors. Não há nada de lá que possa ser utilizado. Infelizmente, não posso usar o seu DNA. Ele sofreu uma mutação devido ao longo tempo de permanência em nossa dimensão. Contudo, creio que seu poder está bem maior agora. E o que me importa isso! Sem a minha rainha, não poderia concretizar os meus planos!! 

Malachiete sentia o gosto amargo do fracasso em sua boca, mas, então, uma voz, cheia de dor lhe falou com dificuldade:

Reerguer o Nega-verso... De destruir as malditas Sailors... Tudo arruinado!!!! Tudo!!! Droga!!! 

Súbito uma voz cheia de dor e fraca se fez ouvir:

Não! Nada está perdido...ainda! Existem "três sementes malignas da Nega-verso" que sobreviveram a destruição de nossa dimensão.... – balbuciou a rainha Beryl. Que? O que disse, minha soberana? – perguntou Malachite num espanto indisfarçável, mal acreditando no que acabara de escutar. Exatamente o que ouviu, meu leal servo! Arghhh!!!! Existem três sementes malignas, que sobreviveram a destruição de nosso NEGA-VERSO. Elas estão escondidas, numa fabrica abandonada, nos arredores de Tokyo! Arghhh!!! Mas... Mas... Como sei disso? Eu mesma as entreguei a JEDITE, aquele grande incompetente, para que as usasse em um de seus planos contra as Sailors. Mas, o idiota, tentou liquida-las por conta própria! E falhou! ARGHH!!!! 

E, como punição, o congelei e o joguei no Limbo para sempre. ARGHH!!!

Sim, minha rainha! Estou me recordando! Ele usava uma fabrica abandonada, em Tokyo, como esconderijo! Sei onde fica! Mas, será que as "sementes" ainda existem? Sim! Eu posso senti-las! Mesmo a essa distância...Arghh!! – confirmou Beryl, sentindo de tão longe. – Elas estão ainda lá, pulsando sua "energia malévola"... ARGGHH!! Elas, contém, todas as informações sobre a matrix genética do Nega-Verso. E será de grande ajuda ao sr. Dr. Átila! Maravilha! – disse o Dr. Átila. – Então não percamos mais tempo! 

Anjo! Pelo que me contou, você tem o poder de teleportar-se a longa distância, correto? 

Sim! Conseguiria levar, com seus poderes, os equipamentos de meu laboratório para essa fabrica, no Japão? Além de cada um de nós, é claro?? – questionou-o Átila! Infelizmente, não! Só posso teleportar uma coisa por vez! A energia que desprendo é muito grande, ainda mais numa distância tão longa! É desgastante demais, até mesmo com o meu poder! Precisarei fazer algumas "pausas" para recompor as energias e descansar... – Lamentou Malachite, reconhecendo suas limitações! Entendo! E, desta maneira, quanto tempo acha que levaria para você teleportar todos os equipamentos desse laboratório para esse esconderijo no Japão? 

Malachite olhou para toda a parafernália cientifica de seu comparsa. Eram muitos equipamentos de vários formatos e pesos. Após uma breve avaliação disse:

Levarei uns dois dias, no máximo! Mas precisarei de ajuda para carregar esse materiais e preparar devidamente o local! – concluiu Malachite! Isso não será problema para você! Já que tem dois ajudantes fortes para ajuda-lo nessa tarefa! – Átila olhou de relance para o Quimera e o Lunático. Os dois estavam parados quietos em silêncio, num canto do laboratório, olhando toda a cena. Recuaram para trás ao perceberem que estavam sendo observados. Boa idéia, doutor! Esses idiotas serão bem úteis para mim. Caso contrário, vão se arrepender de terem fugido da prisão! – disse com uma voz ameaçadora e maligna Ótimo! Eu precisarei de pelo menos seis horas para montar meu equipamento, no Japão, e fazer a "preparação" necessária para a "operação". Perfeito! Trate disso, imediatamente, Dr. Átila! Começarei a desmontar o meu equipamento e, dentro de meia-hora você já poderá fazer a remoção e o transporte! Com licença! 

Átila fez um leve gesto com a cabeça e, depois, saiu!

Malachite se vira para sua soberana, sentada, pesadamente, sobre uma cadeira acolchoada. Ela estava fraca e abatida, respirando ofegante. Malachite aproximou-se dela e parou a sue lado:

Maldito azar! Arghh!! Se eu estivesse ainda em meu antigo corpo, com todos os meus poderes e forças intactas... eu mesma iria transportar todos nós e toda essa maldito laboratório, sozinha e de uma só vez! Arghhh!!!! Não se martirize, minha Rainha! Deixe que eu mesmo tratarei disso. Só lhe peço que procure poupar suas forças e agüente mais um pouco. 

Logo, vossa majestade, recuperará suas forças! E então, poderemos levar a cabo o nosso maior desejo!

Sim, Malachite!- disse Beryl, cerrando os dentes de ódio e olhando com crueldade para ele, como se tivesse lido os seus pensamento. - Vingarmos das malditas sailors! Elas pagarão caro por todo o mal que nos fizeram! Faremos elas lamentarem que nós tivéssemos retornado do túmulo, minha rainha! Não importa o que você faça com as outras, Malachite! Mas, Sailormoon e Tuxedo Mask são meus!!! Argh!!! Só meus!!! – disse num tom seco de vingança. Seu desejo é uma ordem, majestade! Bom! Muito bom! - disse ela satisfeita com a resposta de seu subordinado. – E por falar em Sailormoon: Alguma noticia de seus "amigos" no Japão? Sim, meus contatos na YAKUZA já informaram-me, há pouco pelo meu celular, que já estão mantendo uma vigilância em nossa odiada inimiga. Eles deverão me passar um relatório completo, por e-mail, até amanhã de manhã! Excelente! ARRGGHH!!! Quero todas as informações sobre USAGUI TSUKINO que pudermos conseguir: Família, amigos, onde moram; tudo que possamos usar como armas em nossa vingança. Pode deixar, majestade! Meus contatos na Yakuza me devem "alguns favores", de "certos trabalhos" que executei para eles. – explica com um sorriso cruel. - E, pode ter certeza, que eles ficarão satisfeitos com essa oportunidade de me "retribuir"... Espero que eles façam um bom trabalho... ARGGHH!!! Eles são profissionais, minha rainha! Fique tranqüila, quanto a isso. E quando tivermos todos esses dados em mãos será questão de tempo até colocarmos em prática nossa estratégia de vingança contra as Sailors! Sim! Vamos fazer Sailor Moon sofrer!!! Bem lentamente.... ARGHH!!! Em breve! Muito em breve, faremos Sailor Moon lamentar que eu tivesse descoberto sua identidade secreta...quando ela estiver chorando sobre os cadáveres de suas companheiras...e de seus entes queridos. EU JURO, MINHA RAINHA!!! 

A rainha Beryl sorriu maldosamente em resposta a promessa de Malachite.

CENA 3:

Academida de Ginástica do Colégio JUUBAN HIGH SCHOOL (final de tarde):

Amy se dedicava ao máximo às lições de Judô & Karatê que Lita lhe administrava. Ela estavam treinando já alguns dias e, apesar dos vários machucados e hematomas que Amy já colecionava por todo o corpo, a garota mais estudiosa do grupo das sailors não reclamava. Sabia que isso tudo fazia parte do trato que ambas selaram! E ela procurava aproveitar cada lição que a sua companheira lhe passava.

Lita era muito rigorosa nos treinos, mas sabia que não podia ser diferente! Mas, ambas podiam notar os progressos que Amy estava tendo. Seus reflexos estavam muito mais rápidos e sua concentração (frutos de exercícios mentais de tanto estudar) ajudava-a ainda mais em suas estratégias de contra-ataque aos golpes de Lita. E não foram poucas as vezes, que a "aluna" conseguiu levar sua "mestra" ao chão!

Vamos repetir esse golpe, mais uma vez! Mantenha seu punho na posição que lhe ensinei e ataque-me com todoas as forças! AGORA!!!! – gritou Lita para Amy 

KIIIIAIII!!!!! – grita Amy, repetindo o ataque. 

Sim! Amy estava tornando-se uma guerreira de combate mais forte! Era só questão de tempo e de treinamento!

No lado de fora do tatame, Serena, Rey & Mina, observavam-nas treinar. Serena chocava-se em assistir a dureza e a violência daquele treinamento. 

Aiiii!!!! Que dor!!! – diz Serena cheia de "frescura" e de tom de infantilidade. – Que soco forte! Ai! Ai! Senti essa pancada no meu próprio corpo... Deixe de fazer "drama", Serena! Elas estão treinando a sério. E Amy está se saindo muito bem, mesmo com as pancadas que recebe. – retrucou Rey. É verdade! Amy está ficando muito mais forte e habilidosa. Se continuar assim, vai chegar ao nível de luta da Lita. – concluiu Mina. Eu não duvido nada disso! – disse Serena. – Já passam vários dias que elas estão treinando, praticamente, todas as tarde aqui. E a Amy está se dedicando a esse treinamento, tanto quanto se dedica aos seus livros e aos estudos. Amy é uma boa aluna mesmo! – concluiu Rey. – Seja numa sala de aula ou sobre um tatame. Ela é exepcional! É verdade! – concordou Mina. – Mas, não entendo por que ela , de repente, quis treinar artes marciais com Lita. 

Vocês duas sabem, né? De todas nós, Amy, sempre foi mais "pacifica"...

È verdade! Amy sempre procurou resolver as coisas sem violência. Usando seu intelecto e sua habilidade como estrategista, além é claro de seu bom senso. – concordou Serena. – Mas, de repente, de uma hora para outra, resolveu dedicar-se de corpo e alma a práticas de lutas marciais. É isso que não entendo. – atestou Mina. – Por que? Acho que sei a resposta! – disse uma voz feminina, vindo do chão. 

As três garotas olharam para baixo e viram a figura esguia de uma gata preta, aproximando-se, lentamente, dos pés de Serena:

Lua! – disse Serena com voz chateada e aborrecida. – Onde você estava? Estávamos esperando um tempão por você! – concluiu fazendo uma careta de desagrado. Desculpe-me meninas! Esta chovendo um pouco forte lá fora e tive dificuldades em atravessar algumas ruas até chegar aqui. Tem poças de água por todo lado. 

O Ártemis e a Rini estão vindo logo atrás! Chegarão em alguns minutos.

Você disse que sabia por que a Amy esta agindo dessa maneira. Isso é verdade? – perguntou Serena. Sim! Ela esta treinando com Lita, artes marciais, porque ela teve uma crise séria de baixa auto-estima e insegurança... O que? A Amy? Se deve estar brincando! Ela é uma das garotas mais segura e confiante de si que conheço! – protestou Serena. Mas, mesmo as pessoas assim, tem seus momentos de CRISE DE CONFIANÇA, Serena! Quando elas se auto-avaliam tão severamente a si próprias que começam a se questionar e a duvidar se são realmente úteis para seus amigos e para os outros. Coitada! – exclamou Rei! – Mas, o que causou isso nela? Posso estar enganada, mas, acredito que ele ficou deprimida desde aquele dia em que vimos a reportagem sobre o ninja brasileiro... O Shadow Moon?!? – exclamou Mina, apaixonadíssima. – Aquele herói "gatão" e misterioso? Sim! Ela deve ter ficado muito impressionado com os feitos dele, que assistimos na televisão, durante o resgate da primeira dama brasileira. E quem não ficou? O sujeito foi demais!!!! – confirmou Mina. Não achei ele grande coisa... O Tuxedo Mask é muito mais forte e habilidoso do que esse sujeito "enfaixado"... – disse Serena com menosprezo. De qualquer forma, ao vê-lo em ação, Amy ficou extremamente impressionada com suas habilidades de luta e força. E quando começou a se comparar com ele e até mesmo com vocês, meninas, ela sentiu-se diminuída, achando-se fraca para fazer parte das SAILORS. Pobre Amy! Não tínhamos idéia disso! – Serena disse. – E ainda por cima, pedimos a ela que baixasse todas as informações sobre o Shadow Moon pela Internet. Acabamos piorando a sua depressão, certamente! – concluiu Mina. Não se preocupem, meninas! Creio que Amy já está recuperada. Graças a ajuda e ao apoio de Lita em seus treinamentos de artes marciais. Como pode ficar lutando e apanhando num tatame ajudar na auto-estima de alguém e....AAAIII!!!! – gritou Serena, ao receber um forte tapa na cabeça, desferido por Rei. Sua tonta! Por acaso não sabe que a prática das artes marciais japonesas são uma forma de exercícios que visam não só ao aprendizado de técnicas de combate e auto defesa, como o fortalecimento e o equilíbrio físico e mental de seus praticantes. 

Com certeza, Amy está recuperando sua auto-confiança com esses treinamentos.

Ah, é? – Exclamou Serena. Mas, é lógico que sim! E que saber o que mais? – disse Rei desafiadoramente para suas amigas. O que? – perguntaram as três em uníssono. A partir de amanhã, também virei aqui, treinar junto com Lita e Amy. – disse orgulhosa de sua decisão e força. Muito bem, Rei! Você é uma garota muito corajosa e destemida! Uma verdadeira guerreira da Lua. Uma oferecida, isso sim! – balbuciou Serena para Mina, com despeito! O que você falou aí, Serena? – perguntou Rei furiosa. Eu disse que você gosta de se mostrar e de aparecer para os outros. – disse mostrando a língua para Rei, numa careta infantil. Ora, sua despeitada e preguiçosa....! 

Houve um inicio de briga entre as duas colegas. Foi uma confusão tão grande, que Amy e Lita pararam o treino e foram correndo separar as duas garotas e acalma-las. O que acabaram conseguiram, depois muito esforço.

Rini e Ártemis chegaram, instantes depois que as coisas se acalmaram, e, juntamente com Lua e Mina, "arrastaram" Serena para fora do dojo e a levaram para o passeio ao Shoping Center que eles haviam combinado. Já Rei estava sendo contida por Lita e Amy, esta última pedindo para que as duas amigas se acalmassem. O que naturalmente, foi inútil!

Serena e Rei se "despediram-se" uma da outra, fazendo caretas infantis e mostrando a língua, para o vexame de todas as suas amigas.

CENA 4:

Nas Ruas movimentadas do bairro de Akihabara – Tokyo!

Serena e Mina olhavam admiradas para uma vitrine de uma das centenas de lojas de eletrodomésticos, que compunham aquele bairro., onde estava exposta a última palavra em aparelhos de VIDEO-KÊ. Era uma autêntica maravilha tecnológica que atiçava ainda mais o desejo de Mina de adquiri-lo. Sem dúvida, para uma garota que gostava de cantar, nas horas vagas, os sucessos do J-Pop do momento, aquele aparelho era uma tentação para os seus sonhos não tão secretos de se tornar uma cantora profissional, algum dia.

Fora esse o motivo que ela convidara suas amigas de passarem, naquela tarde de folga, pelas lojas do bairro. Queria encontrar aquela loja, que havia visto no anuncio de um a revista musical (de página inteira), onde o aparelho estava com uma boa promoção de venda. Com um desconto de 50% em cima do seu valor.

Pena que Amy e Lita não puderam vir. Quanto a Rei... Bom, chega de brigas por hoje, né? Além do mais, a companhia de Serena e de Rini era mais do que suficiente para ela. Ambas estavam se divertindo bastante, vendo aparelhos de micro câmeras e alguns aparelhos de TVs portáteis.

Mina e Serena riam e se divertiam sem parar. Rini olhava tudo com uma curiosidade natural de sua idade.

Os únicos que não compartilhavam dessa alegria era Lua e Artêmis, que estavam, cada um, parados imóveis sobre os ombros, respectivamente de Serena e Mina. 

Lua não parava de repreende-las, severamente, um minuto sequer! Achava que as duas meninas deveriam estar treinando junto com Amy e Lita! De terem tido a mesma atitude "adulta" que Rei tomou ao decidir também, participar desses treinamentos.

Ártemis concorda com Lua e aconselhando-as a levarem mais a sério os sonhos proféticos de Rey e de Amy, que ainda ocasionalmente, tinham: 

Lembram-se do Dr. TOMOE e de seus monstros. – relembrou-as Ártemis. – Foi assim que tudo começou... 

Serena e Mina começam a se arrepender de suas atitudes, mas ainda não lhes agrada a idéia de passar por um treinamento tão duro com a que sailor Júpiter e Mercury estavam levando a cabo.

Serena e Mina começam a choramingar dizendo que não queriam se machucar toda.

Lua e Ártemis ficam rubros de vergonha, enquanto que Rini, já acostumada a ver Serena dar vexame, observa despreocupadamente as lojas e as ruas ao seu redor.

Nisso, Rini nota algo estranho: Ela tem a impressão que um carro preto as está seguindo, enquanto que ela e as garotas começam a andar em direção a uma outra loja.. E quando elas param, para admirar uma outra vitrine, uma das janelas dos veículo abre por um momento e parece que uma lente de maquina fotográfica sai de dentro. Mas, ela não consegue enxergar direito, pois o carro preto está uma grande distância.

E quando ela se vira para Serena para lhe revelar sua suspeita, todos se viram para a direção onde Rini aponta, mas para a surpresa dela, o carro já não está mais lá. Ele simplesmente desaparece. Isso lhe custa algumas ironias de Serena, que acha que ela precisa usar óculos! Rini protesta dizendo que não está vendo ou imaginando coisas, e, para variar começa a discutir com Serena.

CENA 5:

Do outro lado da rua. Numa ruela afastada de onde Sailor Moon e suas amigas estão.

Um dos homens, o que está ao volante, pergunta se seu companheiro conseguiu tirar boas fotos desta vez. O outro, ao seu lado, com uma câmera digital afirma que sim! E que já tem o suficiente para mandar pela internet.

O motorista acena a cabeça afirmativamente e manda o seu colega mandar as fotos e as informações coletadas, sobre a moça, para o anjo branco, imediatamente. E, assim é feito, através de um LAP TOP (micro computador portátil), em poucos minutos, pelo homem da maquina fotográfica digital. 

O fotografo avisa que os dados foram enviados com sucesso por e-mail. E que o serviço deles foi cumprido conforme as ordens de seu chefe da YAKUZA. Só que ele não esconde a curiosidade e pergunta a seu comparsa:

Sabe, por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender uma coisa: o que será que o maior de todos os assassinos internacionais quer com uma estudante ginasial!? Ela me parece uma garota muito insignificante, para que o famoso "Anjo" perca tempo, com essa vigilância toda. 

Isso não é da nossa conta! – diz o motorista secamente! – Recebemos nossas ordens de nossos chefes da YAKUZA! E devemos obedece-las, sem questionar ou fazer perguntas que não nos dizem respeito. 

Seja o que o "Anjo" pretende fazer com as informações e as fotos que obtivemos dessa tal SERENA TSUKINO e de seus familiares e amigos, com certeza não será nada "saudável" para essa garota e nem quem estiver perto dela...

Então, novamente, se fez um pesado silêncio dentro do carro. 

CENA 6:

Nos Bairros e subúrbios barra pesada. Periferia de São Paulo.

Dois dias e duas noites se passaram desde o ataque ao presídio do Carandiru 5. E durante as noites seguintes, o submundo do crime viveu um de seus piores momentos, quando o terrível vigilante SHADOW MOON promoveu uma infernal caçada humana ao responsável pelo ataque ao presídio. Ele atacou "bocas de fumo", destruiu bares onde se reunia a "marginalidade conhecida", espancou centenas de bandidos e informantes em busca de qualquer pista que o levassem a captura do anjo branco.

E a cada ataque aos bandidos e a escória em geral, a mente de SHADOW MOON não parava de relembrar as cenas de dias atrás, logo após que voltou do hospital, e se reuniu com Issac e sua avó na base secreta.

Issac estava terminando de digitar as senhas e os códigos de acesso as câmeras do presídio de segurança máxima CARANDIRÚ 5. Há muito tempo, ele explicava a RUMIKO que ele , Jimmy haviam desenvolvido um "programa espião" e que, fora instalado nos computadores centrais do presídio, com a ajuda do próprio Wilton, que tinha acesso livre por todo o lugar como policial.

O programa permitia Issac e Jimmy acessarem os computadores do presídio, da própria base secreta. Isso lhe dava acesso não só aos arquivos de todos os super-criminosos presos por lá, como poderiam acessar as câmeras de segurança interna, e ver o que acontecia por lá! E isso sem ser notado ou detectados pela sistema de segurança do presídio. Eles eram com um vírus de computador indetectável, graças aos talentos de Issac que se orgulhava de ter desenvolvido este sistema.

Mas, naquele momento, Issac não sentia-se tão orgulhoso assim. E sabia que o que teria que fazer iria atingir a todos profundamente. Ele iria abrir os arquivos de segurança e veria tudo o que as câmeras de segurança gravaram no dia do ataque. Ele o fez, em questão de minutos.

Em seguida, um silencio se fez pesar na base.

Durante quinze minutos, todos assistiram a imagens com as cenas do ataque de Malachite ao presídio: o ataque aos guardas, a morte dos agentes federais, a fuga do lunático e Quimera e etc... Mas, nada foi mais chocante ou causou mais horror aos dois amigos do que o espancamento bárbaro de Wilton. Jimmy e Issac não podiam sequer imaginado a que ponto a selvageria desse "Anjo Branco" podia ir. A ira e a fúria cresciam dentro de Issac e Jimmy.

Animal!!! – praguejou Issac, assistindo a cena de brutalidade na tela. 

Agora, Issac compartilhava com Jimmy o mesmo desejo de vingança contra esse assassino. O "Anjo" tinha que pagar por aquela atrocidade!

Quanto a Jimmy, as cenas que via fazia seu ódio arder cada vez mais contra o seu inimigo. Por diversas, vezes, murmurava para si mesmo, juramento de vingança contra aquele impiedoso assassino. Daria ao assassino uma morte agonizante.

Já Rumiko, olhava as cenas da tela do computador em absoluto silêncio. Mesmo quando assistiu as cenas do espancamento de Wilton, sua face continuou austera e sem expressar qualquer emoção.

Quando acabou de assistir toda a gravação, Jimmy pediu que Issac tentasse obter todas as informações que dispunha sobre o "Anjo Branco", mas, adiantando-se ao pedido de seu parceiro, Issac já tinha uma pasta pronta. Mas, nada tinha de muito concreto: 

O "Anjo Branco" surgiu no cenário do submundo do crime, há pouco mais de três anos. Ninguém jamais soube de onde ele veio e, muito menos, a sua verdadeira identidade . Seu nome, sua idade e sua origem eram totalmente obscuras e desconhecidas. 

A única coisa que se sabia era que ele era um assassino free-lancer dos bons, com fama de jamais falhar num serviço. O que era verdade. O "Anjo Branco" jamais havia fracassado em nenhum de seus "contratos" e matou todos os "alvos" sem exceção. Tanto no Brasil como no exterior, o que claro lhe rendeu "fama internacional." 

O nome "Anjo Branco" foi um apelido que a policia e a imprensa sensacionalista deram ao assassino, segundo as descrições das poucas testemunhas oculares que tiveram a sorte de testemunhar os assassinatos e terem sido deixados vivos para contar a história, no dia seguinte. Eles descreviam um homem alto, de belo porte e de longos cabelos brancos, mas aparentando não mais que uns trinta e poucos anos. Tinha modos sofisticados e mantinha uma tranqüilidade assustadora, até mesmo, quando executava suas vitimas ou quem quer que fosse louco o suficiente para tentar impedi-lo. Vestia-se, impecavelmente, com roupas caras e de grife. Destacava-se a cor branca em suas roupas e, devido, ao poder para-normal que as testemunhas confirmaram ter visto ele manifestar em seus ataques, foi batizado de "Anjo Branco". 

O "Anjo" aparentemente não matava quem não estava no "contrato". Nesse ponto era bastante profissional, ou então, deixava, "sobreviventes" só para fazerem "propaganda de seus serviços". O que sem dúvida, funcionava, bastante. Era o Bandido mais conhecido e famoso no sub-mundo brasileiro, e, também, o mais bem pago. 

Seu esconderijo era um total mistério, mas, apesar de agir por todo país, havia suspeita que seu "refúgio" era, lá mesmo, em São Paulo. Só não sabia dizer, onde. 

Jimmy ouviu tudo com atenção e respondeu a Issac dizendo que ele tinha feito um bom trabalho. Quanto ao "esconderijo do Anjo", ele trataria de achar sozinho e pelos seus próprios meios, entre os informantes do submundo do crime. Nem que tivesse que revirar toda cidade de São Paulo, fosse o tempo que fosse, ele acharia o assassino. E aí então, ele o mandaria para o Inferno.

Estranhamente, Rumiko, como se pudesse prever o que estava prestes a acontecer, afirmou para o seu neto que ele encontraria o seu inimigo para enfrenta-lo em combate, mas, o campo de batalha não seria São Paulo, mas "nas terras ancestrais".

Jimmy e Issac ficaram confusos e sem entender o que a velha senhora queria dizer, e quando o seu neto insistiu em que ela lhe fosse mais clara, ela simplesmente, mandou-o "fazer o que precisava fazer, pois logo entenderia tudo". E foi-se embora antes que ele ou Issac fizessem mais alguma pergunta.

Issac exclamou que as vezes os dons premonitórios da Rumiko são de meter medo e que isso sempre o deixa meio que assustado. Jimmy concorda, mas diz que respeito a vontade de sua avó e as "conversas que ela tem com os espíritos ancestrais". Ela é misteriosa assim mesmo, desde que Jimmy se entende por gente.

Fazer o que!?

As lembranças de Jimmy se desfazem e ele novamente se vê no topo de um prédio abandonado, segurando com uma das mãos, o pé do traficante Selmo Lins, vulgo "PAÇOQUINHA". O traficante grita apavorado, olhando para baixo e vendo o chão da rua, há uns 20 andares de altura.

Pelo Amor de Deus, Shadow Moon!! Não me largue! Não me deixe cair, lá embaixo! 

O criminoso sabia, perfeitamente, que bastava que o vigilante abrisse sua mão e o largasse, que o traficante cairia de uma altura de mais de 20 metros para a morte certa. O desespero era incontrolável.

O ninja, por sua vez, não demonstrava comoção pelo criminoso. Com voz fria e ameaçadora, exigia que ele, desse informações sobre o paradeiro do "Anjo Branco". Sabia que o "Paçoquinha" era uma figura que tinha livre acesso entre os criminosos e assassinos em São Paulo. Ele, certamente, deveria saber alguma coisa, dar alguma pista quente sobre o paradeiro do Anjo. Tinha que saber. 

Já fazia três dias que ele estava procurando pistas sobre o Anjo e espancado, vários criminosos em busca de informação. Estava cansado, frustrado e, visivelmente, furioso. Se o "Paçoquinha" não dissesse o que ele queria ouvir, seria mais um que mandaria para o hospital, com os ossos quebrados...

Estou perdendo minha paciência com você, seu merda! Só vou perguntar mais uma vez e, para o seu bem, acho bom me dar a resposta que quero saber: Onde está o "Anjo Branco"? – perguntou Shadow Moon, com um tom ameaçador em sua voz, mas, no fundo descrente que conseguiria alguma informação daquele bandido medíocre. "Será outra noite de busca inútil...", pensava desolado. 

Mas, para sua surpresa, o traficante lhe deu uma "pista quente":

TAKASHI... TAKASHI UEDA!!! - balbuciando apavorado.- Ouvi... Ouviu um "papo", num bar... tempos atrás... de que ele tinha contratado os serviços do "Anjo"... para fazer uns "serviçinhos especiais" para ele e seu pessoal.... É a única coisa que sei, cara!!! Juro pela saúde de minha mãezinha!!! Agora, pelo amor de Deus, me tira daqui! Me tira daqui!!! – implorou o bandido. 

Shadow Moon fez um longo silêncio, analisando a informação que acabava de obter: 

Conhecia os mafiosos do Clã Takashi e seus negócios sujos! Jogo, prostituição e drogas, em bairros de grande concentração de orientais, na região norte da cidade de São Paulo. Ele mesmo atacou e desbaratou alguns desses negócios, mas nada que abalasse o império criminoso do clã Yakuza. Eles estavam bem situados na "high society" paulistana e Takeshi era considerado um homem de negócios muito bem sucedido no ramo de importação. Mas, por trás disso, ele tinham vários políticos e figuras de destaque da sociedade, "em seus bolsos", com subornos bastante volumosos.

Sim, ele teria motivos e, é claro, dinheiro suficiente para pagar os "serviços" do "Anjo". A pista valia a pena ser checada.

"Paçoquinha" gritava por misericórdia e, finalmente, Shadow Moon, num movimento rápido, puxou-o para o teto novamente, e ele se esborrachou a seus pés.

O traficante soluçando e chorando agradecia por sua vida a Shadow Moon, mas o ninja ainda o olhava com olhar fuzilante, e antes que o traficante pudesse dizer ou falar alguma coisa, Shadow Moon disse:

Vou checar se o que está me dizendo é verdade. Mas se isso for uma "dica furada"...! 

O traficante se borra de medo. E seu rosto torna-se pálido, quando, sem avisar, Shadow Moon desaparece numa explosão de fumaça.

CENA 7:

No residência do "Anjo Branco". Bairro do Morumbi, São Paulo!

Naquele exato momento, do outro lado da cidade, Malachite acaba de se teleportar para dentro de seu apartamento. Apesar de demonstrar um certo cansaço, anunciou com indisfarçável satisfação.

Majestade! Dr. Átila! Acabamos de levar a última parte do equipamento do seu laboratório. Já posso levar todos nós para o Japão! UNGGHH!!! Podemos dar uma "paradinha" por alguns instantes, chefe? Esses seus teleportes, fazem meu estômago virar, toda vez, que fazemos essas viagens...UNGH!!! – disse o Lunático, com cara de quem estava prestes a vomitar, saindo debaixo da capa de Malachite, por detrás. Cale-se, seu idiota! Não lhe perguntei nada! – disse Malachite rispidamente. Ops!!! Perdão, chefe! Foi mal!!! – disse se afastando, sorrateiramente, de Malachite. 

Livre dessa pequena impertinência, Malachite virou-se para o Dr. Átila, que estava sentado numa mesa, próxima, olhando para a tela de um computador.

O médico virou-se para ele, com um sorriso maligno, indicando que ouvira o que ele acabara de dizer ao chegar lá!

Átila estava satisfeitíssimo! 

Primeiro, porque estava ansioso por começar a "trabalhar". Ter nas mãos estas tais "Sementes do Nega-verso" significava, não só salvar a vida da Rainha Beryl, como utilizar uma material genético exótico e totalmente diferente de qualquer outro existente em todo o planeta. Um material que, em suas mão "hábeis e geniais" poderia criar novas e mais avançada geração de suas "criaturas genéticas", com poderes inimagináveis. Um novo exército de monstros que, sem dúvida Malachite e a Rainha Beryl iriam necessitar em breve para por em prática seus planos de conquista.

Segundo, por que estava ansioso em utiliza-las para capturar as Sailors, desde que a Yakuza japonesa enviou as informações sobre Sailor Moon, via e-mail! 

Ele não parava de examinar as fotos de Serena e suas amigas, obtidas pelos mafiosos japoneses. Achava-as espécimes perfeitas para uma série de experiências de "genética mutante", e ele sabia o quão era difícil arranjar boas cobaias. Lembrava, a todo instante a Malachite do acordo que fizeram, quanto a isso. E Malachite o endossava com um sorriso cruel, pois sabia que um destino horripilante esperava as sailors caso caíssem nas mãos do cientista louco. Sua vingança não poderia ser mais "deliciosamente macabra"...

Já Beryl irritava-se com aquela situação toda. Nos últimos dois dias, ela passou no apartamento de Malachite, deitada num sofá-cama confortável, mas, continuando a sofrer dores horríveis e somente doses de sedativos, ministrados pelo dr. Átila, ocasionalmente, conseguia alivia-la um pouco. 

Mas, o seu estado geral não era nada bom. Pelo contrário, piorava a cada hora.

Átila precisava realizar em Beryl sua operação de "mutação genética" o mais breve possível. E, para isso precisaria de uma dessas sementes malignas do Nega-Verso. Essa era a única chance de Beryl de sobreviver, pois essas "sementes" forneceriam o material genético que o dr. Átila necessitaria para a derradeira operação que estava por vir.

Mas, enquanto isso, o tormento de Beryl continuava. As dores atormentavam-na por todo o corpo. E, num momento de raiva, vendo o médico observar extasiado a imagem de Serena na tela do computador, ela dispara um feixe energético destruindo o computador e incinerando vários papeis. 

Pare de ficar olhando as fotos dessa maldita, e faça algo para me aliviar dessas dores, seu idiota incompetente!!! – vociferou ela. 

Malachite e Dr. Átila temerosos de contradize-la, fazem silêncio! Àtila apressa-se em ministra-la um tipo de analgésico para as dores.

Vendo sua paciente demonstrar um pouco mais de alívio, Átila aproxima-se de Malachite, que observava sua Rainha deitada no sofá e murmura-lhe:

Vamos depressa! Ela só tem mais umas dez horas, no máximo! E tenho muita coisa que fazer para preparar a operação! – disse num tom de alerta. 

Subitamente, o telefone toca e Malachite atende. Poucos minutos depois, ele o recoloca no gancho.

Essa é boa! Não me faltava mais nada... – exclamou Malachite a si mesmo, com ironia e sarcasmo. O que houve? Quem era no telefone? – perguntou o Dr. Àtila, intrigado. Um de meus informantes. Ligou para me contar que esse tal vigilante, o Shadow Moon, esta revirando a cidade atrás de mim. Esse idiota fantasiado parece que quer a minha a "cabeça" a qualquer preço! – disse Malachite com total desprezo. Você disse Shadow Moon? – o doutor Átila arregalou os olhos numa expressão de medo. Essa não! Esse cara é 'pauleira"! Foi ele que me mandou para a cadeia da última vez! Só que antes, passei uma temporada no hospital, me recuperando da surra que ele me deu e no meu bando! – encolheu-se o Lunático, aterrorizado com a simples menção do nome do ninja. O Lunático tem razão! Shadow Moon é um inimigo perigosíssimo! Ele já enfrentou e derrotou, vários de "meus clientes". Temos que sair daqui o quanto antes! Enquanto temos chance! É chefe! O doutor tem razão! Olha eu já estou me sentindo bem melhor! Pode nos teleportar quando quiser, viu? Vamos dar no pé, antes que ele nos encontre! – disse o Lunático, sem esconder a sua aflição e medo. Calem-se, seus idiotas!- Gritou furioso pela reação dos dois homens. - Iremos embora, sim! Mas, não porque um "heroizinho de quinta categoria" está no meu encalço, mas, sim, por que a vida da minha Rainha está em jogo. Eu não fujo de ninguém! Ele é um inimigo perigoso, "Anjo". Muito maior do que qualquer dos heróis da "SUPER ALIANÇA BRASILEIRA". Não o subestime! Ele que não deve ser tolo em ousar me enfrentar, doutor! Sou muito superior a esse reles humano! Se não fosse a urgência que tenho em salvar a vida de minha adorada rainha, eu mesmo iria atrás desse vigilante e o mataria com minhas próprias mãos! 

E, depois, iria "leiloar" sua cabeça aos chefões da máfia de São Paulo...a quem me pagasse mais...He! He! He! – disse Malachite cruelmente, enquanto deixava a energia maligna de seu corpo emergir e preencher a sala.

Sentindo aquele imenso e poderoso Ki! Átila e o Lunático se calaram. Tinham entendido bem o "recado de Malachite". E não duvidariam mais de seu poder.

Quando eu terminar de resolver os meus "assuntos pessoais pendentes" no Japão, cuidarei pessoalmente desse... Shadow Moon! – disse pronunciando o nome do Herói com verdadeiro escárnio! – Agora, vamos partir todos juntos! NÃO!! EU NÃO VOU A LUGAR ALGUM! NÃO ATÉ MATAR SHADOW MOON COM AS MINHAS PRÓPRIAS GARRAS!!!! – Vociferou Quimera , ensandecido!!! 

Todos olham para QUIMERA.

Durante os últimos dois dias, Quimera, mantivera-se em silêncio, trabalhando a contra gosto como capanga de Malachite, e carregando a maior e mais pesada parte do equipamento do laboratório do Dr. Átila, para o novo esconderijo. 

Odiava aquele serviço e odiava Malachite. Se pudesse o mataria sem hesitar, mas ele tinha um poder muito grande e não se deixaria ser pego por ele. E Malachite sabia disso perfeitamente, não era nenhum tolo! Diversas vezes, olhava com frieza e ameaça. Dando a entender para que ele não tentasse desafia-lo, pois as conseqüências seria muito grave para ele. Quimera só podia responder-lhe com um rosnado bestial, de vez em quando.

Mas, naquela hora, ao ouvir a simples menção do nome do seu pior inimigo, Shadow Moon, seu ódio explodiu em um acesso de fúria incontrolável. Nem Malachite e nem ninguém o impediriam de matar o homem que foi o responsável por ele ter perdido sua humanidade e ter se transformado naquele monstro deformado.

Malachite ficou surpreso pelo súbito descontrole de Quimera.

Como? Como se atreve a questionar minhas ordens, seu monstro estúpido?! – disse com firmeza e autoridade. Já disse a você! Não vou partir até matar Shadow Moon! E ninguém vai me impedir de acabar com aquele maldito. – vociferou Quimera, ao mesmo tempo, que destruía um caríssimo piano de cauda, com um só golpe de seus braços. Seu monstro estúpido! Olhe o que você fez! Esse piano era um de meus bens mais valiosos.... Que se dane! – gritou desafiadoramente a Malachite. – Eu quero Shadow Moon! Arrancar-lhe o coração do peito dele com as minhas garras afiadas e tritura-lo com as minhas presas, GRRRR!!!!!! Você não fará nada disso, sua besta sem cérebro! A não ser, obedecer minhas ordens sem questionar! E, as minhas ordens já foram dadas: Partiremos, imediatamente... Para o Japão! Você não entende! Foi Shadow Moon o responsável por eu ter me transformado nesse monstro... Pouco me importa isso, seu monstro estúpido! Prepare-se para partir! E nem mais uma palavra! Não! Eu não vou! Shadow Moon têm que morrer! E será esta noite! – disse Quimera como um animal ensandecido de fúria e ódio se dirigindo a porta de saída do apartamento. 

Mas, não chegou até lá.

Malachite se materializou a sua frente e antes que Quimera pudesse fazer, ou dizer algo, Malachite disparou uma rajada energética com uma das mãos atingindo Quimera em cheio.

O monstro foi jogado, violentamente, para trás e acabou caindo num pequeno bar do apartamento, destruindo-o por completo com o seu imenso e pesado corpo.

Malachite se aproximou dele, exalando pelo seu corpo a sua maligna energia, enquanto Quimera tentava se colocar de pé.

Jamais ouse contradizer-me novamente, sua abominação repugnante. Lembre-se que eu agora sou seu mestre! Sua vida está inteiramente em minhas mãos, bem como de seu estúpido comparsa ali atrás! 

O Lunático encolheu-se de medo atrás do Dr. Átila.

Pegue as minhas malas e os pertences de todos; como um "bom escravo"! E tome bastante cuidado com as minhas coisa e os da minha Rainha! – ordenou Malachite num tom de superioridade. – Partiremos em poucos minutos... Seu... Seu.. Maldito! – disse Quimera, já de pé! 

Foi a última frase que ele proferiu. Na mesma hora, Malachite disparou uma nova rajada de energia maligna que percorreu todo o corpo de Quimera, causando-lhe uma dor alucinante. O monstro gritou por longos minutos, até que Malachite desfez o encanto e a criatura caiu de joelhos.

Sorte sua, seu monstro sem cérebro, que o Dr. Átila e eu temos alguns planos em mente, os quais precisaremos de você. Por isso, não o mato agora! Mas, se tornar a me desobedecer, acabo com a sua vida imprestável de uma vez por todas! – prometeu Malachite com um olhar frio e ameaçador nos olhos. – Agora pegue nossas coisas! Vá! Ande depressa! 

Quimera, sem outra opção, depois de experimentar, novamente, o poder de Malachite segurou sua fúria e obedeceu, sem protestar.

Malachite, então aproxima-se do Dr. Átila e do Lunático e lhes diz:

Realmente, esse Shadow Moon deve ser um inimigo formidável para que esse monstro deseje tanto mata-lo! Shadow Moon é um verdadeiro demônio, chefe! Se ele está atrás da gente, pode estar certo, que é só questão de tempo até que ele chegue aqui! – diz o Lunático receoso. Hummm!!!! Sabe de um coisa? Creio que você tem razão! È mesmo! – o Lunático arregala os olhos de espanto. Seu chefe, pela primeira vez, concordava com alguma coisa que ele havia dito. Isso por si só já era algo espantoso. Mas, é lógico, seu incompetente! Esses pretensos "heróis" não descansam até conseguirem capturar seus inimigos. Sei disso por experiência própria... – diz numa clara alusão as Sailors. 

Em seguida vira-se para o Dr. Átila.

Meu caro doutor. Seria muita falta de consideração de nossa parte, se nosso "visitante inesperado" chegasse aqui e não encontrar ninguém para recebe-lo, não é? E o que sugere? – perguntou o Dr. Átila já compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar. 

Malachite sorriu, cruelmente, e contou sua idéia.

CENA 8:

Numa mansão do condomínio de luxo de AlphaVille, na região nobre de São Paulo.

Há dez minutos atrás, a mansão de Takashi Ueda era uma verdadeira "fortaleza impenetrável", com seus cerca de trinta pistoleiros, fortemente armados, fazendo uma rigorosa vigilância por todo local e com ordens para atirar para matar caso algum invasor ousasse entrar na mansão.

Mas, isso foi, há dez minutos atrás. Bastou apenas esse tempo todo para que Shadow Moon invadisse a mansão, burlasse todos os sistemas de segurança eletrônicos e, colocar fora de combate, um por um, todos os "seguranças" da mansão! Os pistoleiros foram nocauteados de forma rápida e silenciosa, mal tendo tempo de poder entender o que estava acontecendo e nem quem era o seu agressor.

Takashi Ueda, estava imóvel em sua cama, suando frio de medo, enquanto, uma espada de ninja, fria e afiada, estava com a ponta encostada, perigosamente em sua garganta. Ele praguejava aos seus ancestrais por seus seguranças não terem vindo ao seu auxílio, apesar de gritar furiosamente por eles, e, principalmente, por não ter percebido a presença do intruso, em seu quarto, que o acordou de seu sono de forma ameaçadora e abrupta. Já com sua arma afiada, apontada para sua garganta.

Takashi conhecia Shadow Moon. O justiceiro fora-da-lei que já havia atrapalhado os seus negócios, anteriormente, e mandado muito de seus capangas para o hospital ou para a prisão. Mas, jamais imaginaria que ele teria a audácia de invadir sua mansão e ameaça-lo, assim, tão diretamente.

Como? Como teve a audácia de invadir o meu lar, ninja maldito! Como se atreveu a tanto? Por acaso sabe quem eu sou? Você pagará com a vida por tamanha insolência!!! Juro que irá!! - gritava para o ninja.. 

Como resposta de Shadow Moon, o mafioso sentiu a lamina da espada pressionar ainda mais seu pescoço a ponto de faze-lo sangrar um pouco. 

Takashi sentiu-se completamente a mercê de seu inimigo e, com os dentes trincados de ódio, perguntou:

Bem, o que está esperando? Acabe logo com isso, maldito! – disse o líder da Yakuza que já que presumia que Shadow Moon viera ali para assassina-lo. 

O Ninja o olhou com um olhar frio e penetrante, que fez o mafioso suar de medo mais ainda, e numa voz firme e ameaçadora, disse:

Não estou aqui para cortar sua cabeça fora, Takashi-san! Apesar do bem que faria ao mundo, livrar-me de um "porco imundo" como você. – disse num tom de escárnio! Então que diabos você quer?! Diga!!! Estou atrás de uma informação. E soube, por aí, que, provavelmente, você poderia me dar. E, para o seu bem, espero que possa, realmente, me fornecer... – disse num tom de ameaça explicita. O que você quer, seu ninja desgraçado? 

Explicou que estava atrás do "Anjo Branco" e queria saber onde era o seu esconderijo, pois "queria acertar umas contas com o assassino". E se Takashi quisesse que a sua cabeça continuasse presa ao seu pescoço, era bom dar a informação que ele procurava.

Então, surpreendentemente, a fisionomia de Takashi mudou completamente. Seu rosto, anteriormente, uma mascara ruiva de raiva misturada ao medo de ser morto, começou a relaxar e, para a surpresa do ninja, o chefão do crime soltou uma enorme gargalhada!

Há! Há! Há! Então você está no encalço do "Anjo Branco"! Há! Há! Há! E quer que eu lhe ajude a encontra-lo? 

A principio, Shadow Moon não entendeu a reação louca de Takashi e pressionando sua espada no bandido perguntou do que estava rindo! Takashi respondeu num tom de escárnio e desprezo:

Estou rindo porque você está me poupando trabalho de mandar mata-lo, seu ninja estúpido! De colocar sua cabeça a prêmio! Há! Há! Há! 

Seu grande idiota! Ir atrás do "Anjo" e como ir de encontro a morte certa! Você sequer pode imaginar quão poderoso esse assassino é! Você não é nada comparado aos poderes e a força que ele tem.

Sim, eu sei onde o "Anjo" mora, Shadow Moon! E lhe direi exatamente como chegar lá! He! He! He! E quando você, encontra-lo, com certeza ele vai acabar com você, seu maldito!

Você irá implorar para que ele lhe dê uma morte rápida! Há! Há! Há!

Atrás de sua mascara ninja, os dentes de Shadow Moon cerram-se de raiva e de preocupação, enquanto que Takashi lhe revelava o endereço do "Anjo". 

CENA 9:

Na cobertura de um luxuosos apart-hotel no Bairro do Morumbi, São Paulo!

Shadow Moon levou uns 15 minutos para escalar o prédio de 20 andares, um dos mais caros e luxuosos, daquela área do bairro do Morumbi. Ele escalava, silenciosamente, com "garras de aço" preso as mãos.

Quando, finalmente, alcançou a cobertura do prédio, subiu o parapeito e guardou as "garras". Puxou a espada e, cuidadosamente, olhou pela janela.

O apartamento estava às escuras e, Shadow Moon, começou a cogitar a possibilidade de seu inimigo já o estar aguardando, alertado previamente por algum informante do submundo. Que aquela escuridão toda e silêncio, não passava de uma "armadilha".

Se fosse, o ninja não iria "decepciona-lo"! Já que não era a primeira vez, que se via prestes a entrar numa situação como essa. E, para isso, nada melhor do que uma "entrada triunfal": Com arma em punho, jogou-se pela janela, arrebentando-a em mil pedaços e rolou pelo chão até o centro da sala, parando e colocando-se, instantaneamente, em posição de combate! Por uns minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade, o ninja esperou um ataque iminente, de todos os lados.

Porém, logo, os seus sentidos não detectaram um único som ou mesmo o "KI" (a energia vital) de qualquer inimigo. Levantou-se com cuidado, ainda aguardando um ataque, que jamais ocorreria.

Quando ficou em pé, em meio ao apartamento as escuras, Shadow Moon havia percebido que o lugar havia sido abandonado. E seu inimigo escapado, junto com seus comparsas.

"Maldição!"- praguejou, embaixo da mascara com os dentes cerrados de raiva. Foi até a um canto da sala e ligou o interruptor.

A luz preencheu todo o apartamento, o que só confirmou a sua suspeita. O local havia sido abandonado. E havia sido há pouco tempo atrás.

Caminhou até os cômodos do apartamento e verificou os armários! Completamente vazios de roupas, uma clara evidência de que o "Anjo" havia viajado e que não regressaria tão cedo. Ou provavelmente, nunca mais, para aquele apartamento, pois já não poderia ser um refugio seguro, já que o ninja o havia descoberto e o "Anjo" deveria saber disso.

Shadow Moon desferiu um soco, de raiva, na porta de um dos armários, partindo-o em pedaços. Ele havia voltado a "estaca zero" e teria que recomeçar sua busca novamente, e isso levaria tempo. A não ser que... houvesse alguma pista , no apartamento, que pudesse de alguma forma indicar aonde eles teriam ido.

Sim! Talvez, ainda tivesse uma chance! Valia a pena investigar.

Voltou para a sala e examinou o local.. As marcas de garras e os moveis destruídos era um claro sinal de que houve uma luta, e não era preciso ser adivinho para saber que isso era obra de QUIMERA. Aquele monstro assassino era uma ameaça ambulante! Ele bem o sabia pois quase não escapou com vida em seu último combate contra a criatura. Felizmente, a sorte havia lhe sorrido e ele derrotou o monstro.

O que teria acontecido? Quimera atacou o "Anjo"? Isso não o surpreenderia, já que o monstro era psicologicamente instável e controla-lo era quase impossível. Mas, de alguma forma esse "Anjo" conseguia exercer algum domínio sobre a fera, pois, apesar da destruição não havia sinais de sangue. O "Anjo" havia controlado a situação.

Realmente, ele era um inimigo a ser levado muito a sério, se conseguira "domar" Quimera, penou, enquanto o seus olhos fitaram por alguns instantes um quadro grande, preso a uma das paredes da sala, retratando algum tipo de animal mitológico, grande e de feições horripilantes, que não soube identificar. Sentiu um estranho mal estar ao olhar a pintura, mas, sua ansiedade em tentar achar alguma pista do paradeiro do "Anjo", o fez ignorar esse estranho pressentimento.

Shadow Moon voltou sua atenção para baixo e continuou observando os destroços pelo chão da sala, até que seus olhos depararam-se, com o que parecia ser restos de um computador.

Sim, era um computador, concluiu ao agachar-se e examina-lo mais de perto. O aparelho estava, totalmente destruído. Com certeza, por algum tipo de "raio energético", pois já tinha visto inimigos atingirem veículos, aparelhos e, até mesmo, civis inocentes. Colocou as mãos sobre o aparelho. Sim! Ele podia ainda sentir a energia residual: extremamente maligna! Parecia algo vindo direto das profundezas do inferno! Será que seu inimigo, de fato, era um agente do sobrenatural? Não era hora de pensar sobre isso. Tinha que verificar mais profundamente o estado do aparelho.

A parte interna, o HARD DISK (HD) do micro, aparentemente, estava muito danificada, mas, talvez, pudesse, de alguma forma ser acessada. 

As chances não eram muito favoráveis pelo aspecto com que ficou o micro, mas valia a pena arriscar. Com certeza, esse computador deveria ter em seus bancos de dados, alguma pista do paradeiro atual do "Anjo Branco" e seu. bando.

E de alguma forma, ele iria descobri-la! E sabia muito bem quem poderia ajuda-lo nisso!

Guardou os objetos dentro de sua mochila e estava prestes quando, inesperadamente, o aparelho de TV do apartamento, subitamente, ligou-se sozinho.

Na mesma hora, Shadow Moon colocou-se em posição de alerta e virou-se para a TV. Sua mão estava tocando a bainha da espada, prestes a saca-la a qualquer instante, quando um rosto de um homem claro de longo cabelos brancos apareceu na TV.

Boa Noite, Shadow Moon! Seja bem vindo a meu humilde lar! Eu sou o "Anjo Branco" e devo confessar que estou bastante surpreso! Você chegou muito mais cedo do que eu esperava! Realmente, você é um bom "caçador"! Meus parabéns!!! – disse Malachite com ironia e sarcasmo. 

Instintivamente, Shadow Moon começou a olhar em todas as direções:

Por favor, meu caro vigilante! Não perca seu precioso tempo procurando a minha câmera oculta. Ela está muito bem escondida e você não irá encontra-la tão rápido! Onde você está, seu assassino desgraçado?! Por que não está aqui, já que sabia que eu estava vindo? Por acaso fugiu com medo de me enfrentar? – disse Shadow Moon mal contendo o seu ódio e raiva. Não me faça rir, Shadow Moon! Enfrentar você, para mim, seria o mesmo que "esmagar uma formiga" com os meus pés. He! He! He! 

Acredite-me! Nada me daria mais prazer do que acabar com um "super-heroi intrometido" como você! Mas, infelizmente, tenho um assuntos urgentes... e pessoais a tratar fora do Brasil... Uma pena! – disse com um sorriso irônico e provocativo

Onde você está, seu Maldito! Onde? Diga-me se tiver coragem, pois irei até o fim do mundo para faze-lo pagar por seus crimes, assassino desgraçado! – gritou Shadow Moon encolerizado. 

Malachiete esboçou um cruel sorriso e disse:

He! He! He! Eu até que gostaria de lhe contar, meu caro! Gosto de gente corajosa! Com espírito de luta, que nem você! He! He! He! Sério! 

Pena que isso não será possível, Shadow Moon! Pois você irá morrer... agora!

O que? – exclamou Shadow Moon, ao mesmo tempo que seus sentidos ninjas o alertaram para um ataque que vinha por trás. 

Ele se virou para trás, no exato momento que a criatura do quadro de alguma forma, havia ganhado vida, e tentava ataca-lo por trás, enquanto falava com seu inimigo, na TV.

Malachite o havia distraído o suficiente para que ele fosse pego de surpresa que nem um "amador". Idiota! Tinha que ter prestado mais atenção em seu "sentido ninja" naquela hora! Agora, se atracava com um monstro pavoroso com o dobro de seu tamanho e altura. E o pior, com uma força extrema!

Malachite havia planejado aquela armadilha cuidadosamente. E ele caiu nela direitinho.

Enquanto lutava contra o monstro, Malachite continuava a falar:

É fascinante o que um pouco de mutação genética e magia pode fazer juntas, não é Shadow Moon!? O meu associado, o Dr. Átila, (creio que já o conhece, não?) tinha um de seus "experimentos" presos sozinho, na jaula de seu laboratório. Achei uma maldade fazer isso com o "pobre bichinho". 

Shadow Moon e a criatura travavam um feroz e violento combate, que foi ouvido por todos os moradores do prédio. Alguns moradores saíram de seus apartamentos tentando descobrir o que acontecia.

Então o trouxemos para cá e, com a minha magia fiz com que ele ficasse "preso no quadro" da sala. Não vou entedia-lo, explicando como fiz isso! È "segredo profissional", sabe? He! He! 

Basta apenas que você saiba que pus um outro feitiço, para libertar o monstro, no instante que você estivesse vendo esta transmissão de TV! E de costa para o quadro, é claro!

Eu estava monitorando você, desde o momento que entrou pela janela, ninja! Sabia quando você estaria a minha mercê, idiota! Há! Há! Há! – gabou-se Malachite rindo trinfalmente. – Agora o meu "bichinho" irá devora-lo vivo! Há! Há! Há! E vou me "deleitar" assistindo você ser trucidado, via satélite! Há! Há! Há!

O monstro, num determinado instante, disparou raios pela boca. Shadow Moon conseguiu se esquivar, mas o raio explodiu parte do chão. O buraco que se abriu, fez os moradores de baixo verem o que acontecia.

Soem o alarme! Mande todos os moradores evacuarem este prédio, imediatamente! Andem logo! – gritou Shadow Moon, enquanto se atracava com o monstro. 

Um dos moradores, assustado, quebrou o vidro de alarme de incêndio e o fez soar alto por todo o prédio. Em seguida, como os seus demais vizinhos, desceu desesperado e em pânico pelas escadas, até sair para fora do prédio!

Não devia se distrair da luta pensando em salvar esses idiotas, Shadow Moon! Não que isso me importe, pois você irá morrer do mesmo jeito! – dise Malachite. Isso é o que você pensa, maldito! – disse Shadow Moon! – E mal comecei a lutar... KIIIIAAAAIIII!!!!! 

Então, Shadow Moon mentalizou o seu KÍ fazendo sua energia de luta se manifestar por completo. E contra-atacou de maneira violenta e decisiva.

Unido as técnicas ninjas da CHUVA TEMPESTUOSA & MAGMA, Shadow Moon disparou uma serie de golpes energéticos, com suas mãos e golpeou a criatura, com força incrível, usando varias técnicas de Karatê e Kêmpo.

O Monstro não fora páreo para ele, e logo, sucumbiu a superioridade marcial e de poderes de Shadow Moon.

Malachite que, anteriormente, estava seguro com o desfecho final daquela luta, mudou rapidamente sua fisionomia: De confiança e arrogância, exibida desde o inicio do combate, agora mostrava uma certa surpresa e incredulidade. 

Não é possível! Ele está vencendo o monstro!? – balbuciou ele. Correção, "Anjo"! Eu já venci!!! - respondeu Shadow Moon, sacando na mesma hora, sua espada, para desfechar o golpe final. – SILVER BLADE! – gritou o nome da espada! 

A espada canalizou o clímax do poder espiritual invocado por Shadow Moon e começou a emitir uma chama de cor branca em torno de sua lâmina. Levantou por sobre a cabeça e gritou com todos os pulmões:

Golpe Final! EXPLOSÃO LUNAR!!!! 

A Espada de Prata cortou o monstro em dois golpes consecutivos e rápidos: Da cabeça pra baixo e no meio do peito!

Foi o fim!

O Monstro saltou um rugido quase sem forças e seu corpo se estremeceu . Em seguida tombou para trás. Ao tocar no chão, o monstro explodiu violentamente. 

Shadow Moon vencera.

Malchite não podia aceitar ou mesmo acreditar que o seu plano tinha falhado. Era a primeira vez, que uma de suas vítimas sobrevivia!

Cerrou os dentes de raiva olhou furioso para Shadow Moon, que agora virava-se novamente para a TV e encarava, novamente o seu inimigo, de maneira desafiadora.

Você é o próximo, "Anjo"!!! Dobre a língua, ninja! Isso ainda não acabou! Tem razão! Só vai terminar quando a sua cabeça estiver cortada e pendurada na ponta de minha espada, seu lixo covarde! E será logo! Prometo! 

Vou encontra-lo, "Anjo"! Não existe lugar algum no mundo inteiro onde você possa se esconder de mim! E quando pega-lo....

Malachite sorriu! Como se estivesse preparando um de seus truques.

Você é bom, ninja! Muito bom! Pode se tornar um problema sério para os meus planos! Que planos? Calma! Logo você e o mundo inteiro irão saber! Antes, tenho que eliminar a pessoa que mais odeio nessa vida. E, depois, será a sua vez! Prometo, Shadow Moon! 

Isso, é claro, se sobreviver ao meu "último presente" que deixei para você... He! He!

Malachite pegou um tipo de controle remoto e preparando-se para acionar um de seus botões , disse:

Um bom profissional como eu, desde cedo, sabe que não é bom deixar pistas para policia ou para super-heróis intrometidos como você. A menos que queira! 

Portanto, queime no Inferno Shadow Moon!!! Há! Há! Há!

Shadow Moon mal ouviu a última frase, pois, no instante que viu o controle remoto nas mãos de Malachite, reconheceu-o como um detonador acionado por rádio. E sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Usando toda a sua agilidade e rapidez obtida em seus árduos treinamentos ninjas, correu pela sala, o mais rápido possível e, com um salto, atravessou, sem hesitar, a janela por onde havia entrado, no exato instante que Malachite acionou o botão!

Uma violenta explosão destruiu todo o apartamento de cobertura de Malachite, que se transformou num inferno em chamas.

Logo o fogo se espalhou para outros andares do prédio, chegando a arder na metade dele, até que os bombeiros chegassem, para debela-lo. Isso levaria umas duas horas depois.

Felizmente, Shadow Moon havia escapado. Alcançando o prédio vizinho graças a uma corda, de seu equipamento ninja, embutido em uma de suas luvas, que se prendeu a parede do outro prédio durante seu mergulho ao chão! 

Shadow Moon olhou para baixo! E viu que os moradores, todos sem exceção, haviam saído do prédio, antes dessa tragédia final e que nenhum inocente havia morrido no incêndio. Agradecia aos céus por isso!

Mas, o "Anjo" havia lhe escapado! E ele se encontrava, mais uma vez, na "estaca zero"!

A única coisa que sabia era que o "Anjo", como ele próprio dissera, estava fora do Brasil. Isso fazia sentido, pois além da grande quantidade de roupas que havia levado, aquele detonador, era um aparelho muito sofisticado, só usado para ser acionado a longa distância, com emissão de rádio via-satélite.

Podia ter acionado o detonador em qualquer parte do mundo. Mas, onde?

E que papo era aquele de "ter que eliminar a pessoa que mais odiava nessa vida" que mencionou pela TV? Quem era essa pessoa? E por que Malachite a odiava tanto para levar o assunto ao lado pessoal? Ele que agia profissionalmente, sempre?

As respostas a todas essas perguntas, sabia Shadow Moon, talvez estivessem nesse HARD DISK que guardara.

E somente uma pessoa seria capaz de desvendar o que eles continham...

CENA 10:

No esconderijo de Shadow Moon! Uma hora depois!

Issac examinou o HARD DISK (HD) que Shadow Moon havia trazido e seus prognósticos eram os piores possíveis: Fiação queimada, chips derretidos, peças amassadas; mas, que talvez, conseguisse recuperar algum tipo de dado. As chances eram ínfimas!

Shadow Moon insistiu para que o amigo fizesse o possível! Que ele era o único capaz de fazer isso! Issac sorriu:

Não sou nenhum mágico, mas vou tentar conectar o HARD DISK (HD) do micro com o sistema de coleta de dados do "EINSTEIN", o nosso super computador da base. Vou rodar um programa de busca e analise e, então, meu caro Jimmy... SEJA O QUE DEUS QUISER!!! – disse-lhe Issac, com seu habitual bom humor. 

Issac colocou uma fiação e a conecta com cuidado no HD. Em seguida, foi ao centro de comando de EINTEIN e digitou o programa de "varredura". 

O super computador agiu de imediato e em poucos segundos, surgiram umas três imagens "embaçadas" na gigantesca tela!

É isso aí, Jimmy! São as únicas coisas que deu para recuperar no HD. Dá para melhorar as imagens? - perguntou intrigado, Shadow Moon. Acho que sim! Vou rodar um programa que tenho no EINSTEIN que pode melhorar 100% a nitidez das imagens. Mas que vai demorar um pouco para terminar. 

Shadow Moon diz que não a problema e pede que o faça. E Issac atende o pedido de seu amigo.

O programa começou a rodar e, por quase duas horas, os dois amigos ficaram estáticos diante a tela de computador esperando que as imagens se tornassem bastante nítidas. Até que finalmente se formou uma imagem clara e limpa na tela:

Eram três fotos, tiradas de diversos ângulos, e em close de uma garota de uns 15 ou 17 anos, de tranças e vestindo roupa de marinheiro. No canto das fotos, havia uma pequena numeração, que Issac logo explicou ser a data e horário que as fotos foram tiradas. Logo, o gênio do computador explicou que isso era muito comum aparecer em fotos digitais!

Se isso era verdade, as fotos foram tiradas, ontem! E não precisava ser nenhum gênio para saber de onde vieram essas fotos: Japão! Mais precisamente, em Tókyo, já que podia se ver, ao fundo de uma das fotos, a imagem minúscula, da Torre de Tókyo quase que claramente.

Issac ficou intrigado, por que a imagem de uma estudante colegial japonesa estaria fazendo, no banco de dados, do computador de um perigoso assassino.

Imediatamente, assustou-se com sua própria conclusão! Quase incrédulo disse que ela seria a "próxima vitima" mencionada pelo próprio Malachite, segundo o próprio Shadow Moon havia lhe contado.

Shadow Moon já havia concluído isso, bem antes que seu amigo faze-lo, pois conhecia o procedimento dos assassinos e a maneira com o que o "alvo" fora fotografado. Ele já havia visto esse tipo de foto antes. Um trabalho ao estilo YAKUZA. A garota, seja lá quem fosse, estava marcada para morrer.

Pela data que foram tiradas e pelo estado do apartamento, Shadow Moon concluiu que o "Anjo" deveria ter partido aquela noite mesmo. Talvez, algumas horas antes dele chegar ao apartamento! 

Agora só poderia ir a seu encalço, no próximo vôo que partisse amanhã para o Japão.

Mas, chegando lá, para onde iria? Como encontraria essa menina, o "alvo", numa cidade, com milhões de habitantes, como era Tokyo? 

Pediu a Issac para ver se poderia entrar na Internet e acessar os bancos de dados dos colégios de Tokyo e arredores, para descobrir quem era e onde estudava essa menina.

Issac fez uma de suas piadas e disse que não havia problema! Pegou a melhor imagem do rosto da estudante, fez que EINSTEIN o analisa-se, detalhadamente, e o procurasse na Internet, nos bancos de dados escolares .

Em segundos, uma imagem nova da estudante apareceu, no canto da tela e do outro lado lia-se toda a sua ficha pessoal!

Nome: SERENA TSUKINO Idade: 16 ANOS Data de nascimento:30 DE JUNHO Filiação: KENJI TSUKINO (pai) & IKUKO TSUKINO (mãe) Irmão: SHINGO TSUKINO (11 anos – Irmão caçula) Endereço: 12-21-7 SHINBASHI – MINATO-KU - TOKYO Escolaridade: ATUALMENTE CURSA O 2° GINASIAL DO COLÉGIO JUUBAN HIGH SCHOOL – no bairro de MINATO-KU 

Havia mais algumas informações, mas nada muito importante, quanto o nome do alvo, onde morava e onde estudava.

Ótimo! Agora sabia onde o "alvo" se encontrava! Mas, conseguiria chegar ao Japão a tempo de deter o "Anjo"? Sua única chance de encontra-lo era essa garota, que, por alguma razão que ele desconhecia (e, sinceramente, pouco estava ligando naquele momento) havia sido marcada para morrer! Seu tempo de vida estava contado!

Tinha que partir, e logo para o Japão!

Pediu que Issac acessasse os horários dos próximos vôos que sairiam de São Paulo para o Japão, mas, antes que seu parceiro pudesse apertar as teclas do computador, um voz fria e autoritária disse:

Isso não será necessário! Já fretei um vôo particular num jato executivo, que partira do aeroporto em duas horas! Preparem tudo que iremos precisar para essa missão e arrumem suas bagagens! Um táxi irá nos levar para o aeroporto, em menos de uma hora! Por tanto apressem-se!" – disse Rumiko! 

Sem esperar que houvesse alguma resposta dor parte dos dois jovens, ela se retirou.

Os dois foram pegos de surpresa. Como ela sabia que precisariam ir ao Japão para caçar o "Anjo", se só obtiveram essa informação, naquele instante?

Então ele e Issac se lembraram do que a velha senhora havia lhes dito, três dias atrás, quando assistiram o vídeo do ataque ao Carandiru 5: Que ele encontraria o seu inimigo para enfrenta-lo em combate, mas, não em São Paulo, mas "nas terras ancestrais". De onde seus antepassados vieram: JAPÃO!

Agora fazia sentido aquela estranha afirmação daquele dia. Mas, ainda faltava saber: como ele sabia? E por que não lhe disse isso antes?

Santos poderes mediúnicos, Shadow Moon!"- disse Issac num tom de piada, mas, que não conseguia esconder sua surpresa diante a estranha paranormalidade de RUMIKO. – Sua avó, mais uma vez está a nossa frente. Essa velha não para de me surpreender!!! 

Já fazia alguns anos que eles todos se conheciam, mas, até hoje, ele não conseguia esconder o seu espanto ante as capacidades psíquicas e mediúnicas daquela velha senhora. Suas previsões ainda lhe davam certo calafrio, especialmente, por que eram, quase sempre infalíveis.

Sem mais o que dizer, os dois trataram de preparar suas coisas para viagem.

CENA 11:

Nos aposentos de Rumiko. Minutos depois.

A velha senhora estava ajoelhada diante do pequeno santuário xintó. Como sempre, ela estava rezando, com um rosário budista, entre as mãos espalmadas. Repetia os mantras, varias vezes, em voz baixa.

Mas, ela já tinha percebido a presença de seu neto, em seu quarto, ajoelhado, atrás dela, esperando para lhe falar.

Ao acabar de rezar, baixou as mãos e virou-se para ele.

Ouve um momento de silêncio entre os dois e quando Jimmy ia formular a pergunta ela, logo lhe cortou.

Disse que sabia o que ele queria lhe perguntar e disse apenas que os "espíritos ancestrais" haviam lhe contado que ele enfrentaria o seu inimigo no Japão. Que a luta que o aguardava seria árdua e terrível. A mais mortal de todas que ele já tinha enfrentado até hoje. Que ele precisaria se prepara em corpo, mente e alma para a batalha que estaria por vir.

Jimmy ficou em silêncio! Pelo tom de voz seco de sua voz, sabia que deveria levar esse aviso a sério! Ela não dizia, mas pela sua maneira de falar, podia entender que os "espíritos ancestrais" estavam claramente avisando-lhe, através de sua voz, que ele poderia, de fato, morrer, desta vez! 

Ele não temia a morte! Se isso lhe acontecesse, seria o destino, e ele não iria maldizer sua sorte se isso lhe acontecesse. Mas, se fosse para morrer, custe o que custasse, levaria o maldito "Anjo" para o inferno, junto com ele.

Ele já ia se levantar quando sua avó fez sinal para que ele se detivesse. Jimmy permaneceu sentado enquanto Rumiko dirigiu-se ao seu pequeno santuário, e, de uma gaveta secreta, tirou uma adaga. Era uma arma pequena, mas de lamina longa e afiada. Tinha algumas jóias incrustadas no cabo e o desenho de uma lua crescente na ponta. Era uma bela arma, que ele jamais tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

É uma bela peça, vovó! Um trabalho talhado de maneira belíssima... Esta arma estava na família há varias gerações! - disse-lhe Rumiko. - Segundo a lenda, fora dada ao nosso primeiro ancestral pela "soberana da Lua Crescente", para que a guardasse e que a entregasse, algum dia, para o seu legitimo dono! 

Jogando a adaga as mãos de Jimmy, inesperadamente. Ele o pegou no ato.

Os "espíritos" confirmaram que o momento chegou! E que será você, o 28º descendente de nosso clã, que irá cumprir essa sagrada promessa, meu neto! Eu? Você deverá cumprir a antiga promessa, custe o que custar! Isso será de importância vital para decidir os rumos da batalha que terá pela frente! 

Jimmy ficou confuso com tudo aquilo. Não entendia o que essa peça, que deveria ter séculos de existência, tinha que ver com a sua caçada ao "Anjo". E quem era essa pessoa que ele deveria devolver a adaga?

"Você saberá no momento certo! Agora saia! Quero ficar sozinha agora!" – respondeu secamente Rumiko, ao mesmo tempo que dava-lhe as costas e retornava a sua meditação.

Tudo que a sua avó poderia lhe dizer, já havia sido dito. Jimmy odiava aquelas charadas sem sentido, mas, sabia que não conseguiria arrancar mais nada de sua avó. Mais confuso ainda, do que quando entrou, Jimmy deu os ombros e saiu do quarto, indo prepara suas coisas para a viagem ao Japão...e a batalha que se aproximava.

Minutos depois, um vento suave entrou pelo quarto de Rumiko e ela parou seus mantras. Sentiu a presença de uma forma espectral e impassível, virou-se para encara-la! A forma era de uma bela mulher de roupas de seda dourada, de porte real, e com os cabelos claros e longos, amarados como "Maria Chiquinha".

As duas se olharam, frente a frente, e, finalmente, Rumiko lhe disse:

Tudo esta acontecendo conforme o previsto! Logo, meu neto levará a cabo a sua "verdadeira" missão, no Japão! 

A presença espectral balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente e, depois, como apareceu, simplesmente, sumiu!

****

Fim da Parte 4


	5. NO EXTREMO DA INVEJA

SAILOR MOON V: Shadowmoon

AUTORES- MISTER BLUE E WLAD

awajnberg@yahoo.com.br

wladvale@yahoo.com.br

Site: 

JANEIRO 2002

CAPÍTULO 5- NO EXTREMO DA INVEJA

SHADOWMOON CAPITULO 5:

Cena 1:

No avião particular fretado por Rumiko, que está cruzando o Oceano Pacífico Rumo ao Japão!

Shadowmoon dorme profundamente! Mas, seu sonho não é tranqüilo! Ele se contorce na poltrona de passageiro, enquanto o seu sub consciente é invadido por "FLASHES de memória", como um quebra-cabeça dividido em várias partes.

Visão 1: Ele se vê diante de um reino todo dourado! Mas, o que acha mais esquisito é que ele vê nos céus , a imagem do planeta Terra e não da lua! 

Visão 2: Ele se vê diante de uma mulher e sua filha adolescente, mas não consegue definir os rostos. Ele está amarrado e de joelhos, enquanto o povo do lugar grita em histeria e fúria, pedindo para mata-lo! 

Visão 3: Alguém com uma voz, suave e amigável, toma sua defesa dizendo-lhe que ele é inocente! Ele olha para a figura que se coloca corajosamente entre ele e seus captores. Mas, não consegue enxergar muito bem o seu rosto, apenas pode perceber que ela tem cabelos curtos e escuros. 

Visão 4: Para a sua surpresa ele vê a imagem do Anjo Branco ao lado de um jovem de cabelos escuros, trajando uma armadura escura e com ornamentos de símbolos de nobreza (um príncipe?). O Anjo diz para não dar ouvidos a moça e acabar com esse "Cão mentiroso"!!! 

Visão 5: A jovem salvadora protesta! Enquanto que ele vocifera: "Dê-me uma espada, seus cães! E mostrarei com a ponta de sua lâmina quem é mentiroso!!!!" 

Visão 6: Súbito, o jovem príncipe aproxima-se dele e afasta a moça do local! Em seguida os dois se entreolham severamente! Então, sem nenhum aviso, o jovem saca sua arma e desce com fúria sobre ele e.... 

Jimmy acorda num sobressalto da sua poltrona respirando ofegante e com o corpo todo suado! Ao seu lado está Issac, lendo tranqüilamente uma revista e com um estranho e esquisito aparelho, em forma de capacete, na cabeça. O aparelho não para de piscar varias cores luminosas em volta, em pequenas lâmpadas.

Caramba! O que foi? Estava tendo um pesadelo, é? – Pergunta Issac, assustado! 

Mais ou menos... Sei lá!? Foi tudo muito confuso? Tive um sonho, cheio de imagens estranhas. Parecia que eu estava vivendo lembranças de alguém que era eu... Mas, ao mesmo tempo não era eu.... 

Não tô entendendo nada... 

Ah! Esquece! Eu mesmo não entendo bem, que sonho maluco foi esse! Só que parecia tudo tão real... 

"Fica frio", Jimmy! Já passou! Você está acordado agora! Relaxe! 

Issac tenta tranqüilizar o seu amigo dizendo que ele esta muito cansado e ainda está muito tenso por tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias e, especialmente, nas últimas horas! E que ele precisa se acalmar e tentar relaxar, pois esse é o melhor "remédio" para o stress!

Ele exibe seu relógio de pulso ao amigo, e avisa Jimmy, que em pouco mais de quatro horas, estarão pousando no aeroporto Internacional de Tókyo! E pede para tentar relaxar até lá!

Jimmy pergunta pela sua avó, pois percebe que ela não está sentada em seu lugar, pouco mais a frente e, Issac informa que ela foi a cabine de comando conversar com o comandante do avião! Sobre o que, ele não fazia idéia alguma! Mesmo o porquê, a velha senhora não dava satisfações do que fazia para nenhum dos dois! Por isso, Issac sabiamente, nem chegou a lhe perguntar nada!!!

Jimmy balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente e só quando sentiu-se mais calmo, é que, então percebeu o "capacete ridículo" que Issac está usando e finalmente pergunta:

O que essa "geringonça" que você pôs na cabeça? Está parecendo um imbecil com esse troço cheio de luzinhas! 

Alto lá, Jimmy! Mais respeito com as minhas "incríveis e extraordinárias invenções", meu caro ninja! – protestou Issac, com seu habitual bom humor, exibindo um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Esse aparelho engenhoso sobre a minha cabeça, nada mais é do que a minha mais nova e fantástica invenção: o "CYBER LANGUAGE BRAIN". 

Sei que vou me arrepender em perguntar, mas para que serve isso, além de lhe fazer parecer uma "lâmpada humana"? Sua cabeça está piscando mais que enfeite de árvore de natal... – disse Jimmy com sarcasmo. 

É simples, meu caro ninja! Esse meu "genial invento"me permite aprender qualquer idioma do planeta em, no Maximo, 24 horas! E o estou usando para aprender a falar, ler e a escrever em japonês! – diz Issac com um largo sorriso de satisfação. 

"Mais uma invenção de "cientista maluco"!, pensou Jimmy. Mas, como seria inevitável, Jimmy começou a ouvir Issac dar uma detalhada explicação técnica de como as informações sobre o idioma japonês (Kanjis, Kathanas, pronúncias e etc...) são processadas pelo computador interno do capacete e enviadas, por meio de ondas subliminares até os neurônios e a área de memória de seu cérebro!

Mas o fato era que, realmente, Issac já podia falar, naquele momento, um japonês fluente e até mesmo ler nessa língua, como o próprio inventor garantia. Jimmy, que até aquele momento, juntamente com sua avó Rumiko eram os únicos que dominavam o idioma nipônico, ficou surpreso ao ver como Issac já estava falando bem e quase sem sotaques o Japonês.

E, como se isso não bastasse, Issac ainda lhe mostrou uma edição da revista NEWSWEEK em japonês, que estava lendo!

Jimmy olha com desconfiança, mas realmente vê que era uma edição da revista norte-americana que é editada em japonês, para circulação no país nipônico! 

Súbito uma foto e uma extensa reportagem na revista chama a sua atenção e Jimmy pergunta:

O que é isso que está lendo? 

È a reportagem de capa da revista. É sobre um grupo muito famoso de super-heroínas do Japão, chamado de SAILORS SENSHI! Você já tinha ouvido falar delas, Jimmy? 

Jimmy acenou a cabeça, afirmativamente:

Acho que sim! Já ouvi falar delas pelos noticiários brasileiros. Mas, não as conheço muito bem... –disse sem demonstrar muito interesse. 

Issac por sua vez, demonstrava um vasto conhecimento sobre as heroínas. Na verdade, Issac gostava de atualizar informações sobre as super heroínas que agiam em todo o mundo (especialmente se fossem muito bonitas). Era o caso dessas Sailors.

Issac começou a lhe fazer um breve relatório sobre elas:

Que o grupo era constituído por pelo menos por cinco guerreiras adolescentes, mas segundos outros relatos, de testemunhas, esse grupo possuía outros membros que apareciam eventualmente. O número certo, contudo, era desconhecido! 

Cada uma das Sailors tem poderes relacionados, aparentemente com algum elemento da natureza: Vento, água, fogo, etc... 

Todas eram muito poderosas e valentes. E haviam lutado com uma ameaça atrás da outra, vencendo-as, admiravelmente, cada inimigo. 

Sua líder era chamada de Sailor Moon, a guerreira mais forte de todo o grupo. Uma moça bela, forte, inteligente e bonita! E que se destacava das demais. 

O grupo luta sempre em conjunto ou sozinhos! E atualmente, a Sailor Moon e suas companheiras são as heroínas mais populares de todo o Japão! 

A sua base de operações, segundo suspeita da policia japonesa, está localizada em algum lugar da capital Tokyo! Isto porque a maioria de suas aparições foram registradas em vários pontos da capital! 

Issac abre um largo sorriso e diz:

Puxa, Jimmy! Seria super legal se acabássemos encontrando essas "gatinhas"... Quero dizer, essas "Sailors", durante nossa missão, no Japão, não acha? Quem sabe, podemos até convida-las para um "cineminha"... – diz com um sorriso malandro, cheio de segundas intenções! 

Não diga bobagens!! – diz Jimmy rispidamente e com raiva para o seu amigo. – Será que preciso lembrar-lhe que estamos em uma missão séria e de grande perigo? Isso não é hora de ficar fazendo piadinhas idiotas ou pensar bobagens, enquanto Wilton está em coma numa UTI! 

Desculpe, Jimmy! Não quis fazer piadas nesse sentido! Também, penso no estado do Wilson a toda hora! – falou Issac num tom apaziguador. – Falei desse jeito, por que é a minha maneira de ser. De lidar com a tensão que estamos enfrentando desde que tudo isso começou! Você sabe como eu sou! 

Houve um breve momento de silêncio, em que os dois amigos se entreolharam, e, depois, Jimmy disse:

Me desculpe! Não quis gritar com você, Issac! È claro que você não falou por mal! Você é um humorista incorrigível e eu já devia ter aprendido a me acostumar com isso, meu amigo! Me perdoe! – disse Jimmy colocando a mão sobre o amigo, sentado a seu lado. 

Tudo bem! Eu sei que este momento está sendo muito difícil para todos nós, Jimmy! Não esquenta! 

Quando fiz a minha piada, na verdade eu queria dizer, que seria bom contarmos com a ajuda de algum super herói japonês, quando chegarmos. Isso poderia nos ajudar, em muito em nossa busca ao "Anjo"... E essas "Sailors" me parecem que poderiam ser de grande ajuda e...

Jimmy repudiou a idéia na mesma hora:

Esquece, Issac! Não preciso de ajuda para caçar aquele maldito assassino! Especialmente dessas garotas. 

Ora, e por que não? 

Olhe para elas! Essas cinco moças parecem mais "modelos fotográficos fantasiadas" do que super-heroinas sérias! Podem ser bonitinhas e tal, mas duvido, sinceramente, que elas tenham forças ou poderes suficientes para enfrentar uma verdadeira ameaça. 

Pô, Jimmy! Também não é assim! Eu pesquisei sobre essas "Sailors". Elas não são só modelos fotográficos como você quer insinuar. Elas são super-heroínas muito poderosas! 

Ah, não me faça rir! Essas tontas não durariam nem 1 minuto se tivessem que enfrentar o ARARIBÓIA ou sequer o CANGACEIRO ASSASSINO!!, lá no Brasil – disse Jimmy, que completou. - A última coisa que quero, neste momento, era topar com elas ou qualquer outro, "super-heroi japonês de quinta categoria", que possa nos atrapalhar em nossa missão! 

Jimmy olhando a foto das Sailors com visível desprezo! 

Mas, então, seus olhos se fixaram em uma das moças das fotos: Uma sailor de cabelos curtos e uniforme com detalhes azuis. Súbito, imagens de seus sonhos começaram a desfilar-lhe em sua mente, e Jimmy foi tomado de uma estranha sensação de DEJÁ VU! De que conhecia essa moça... Mas, como? De onde? Estava confuso...

Issac percebeu a estranha mudança na fisionomia de seu amigo e perguntou-lhe se havia algo de errado! Jimmy dispersou seus pensamentos e disse que não! Apenas um pensamento veio a cabeça...mas, não era nada!

Dizendo isso, Jimmy voltou a se recostar a o seu assento e consultou seu relógio! Faltava umas 4 horas para aterrissarem em Tokyo! Quatro Horas!

Logo, Logo, sua caçada ao "Anjo Branco" iria recomeçar! E, desta vez, o maldito assassino não iria lhe escapar de maneira alguma...

CENA 2: 

Colégio Juuban High School. Horário de intervalo de aula

Os alunos do colégio se amontoavam-se como um bando de afoitos e desesperados, em frente a imenso quadro de avisos, localizados no salão principal da escola. Todos estavam ansiosos para verem a colocação das notas dos últimos exames do mês. Querendo ver a colocação de cada um no "ranking das notas" como era popularmente chamada.

Amy chegou ao salão vindo da sala de aula. Estava distraída, lendo um livro de biologia avançado e mal percebia a movimentação a sua volta!

"Amy! Amy! Venha ver!!"- disse Serena aparecendo, de repente, pegando, num impulso, o seu braço! Ela arrastou Amy com ela até pararem em frente ao imenso mural!

"Você conseguiu, de novo, Amy! Tirou o primeiro lugar! É a aluna com as melhores notas do colégio! Olha, lá em cima!!!" – disse Serena, apontando para o topo da lista.

Amy olhou para cima e sorriu, timidamente!

Seu nome estava mais uma vez, no topo da lista da classificação da rodada de provas daquele mês! Ela estava feliz, não pelo fato de ter tirado o primeiro lugar nas notas, deixando para trás centenas de alunos do colégio! Mas, sim pelo fato de seus esforços em dedicar-se aos estudos terem sido recompensados! Isso a aproximava do grande sonho de ser uma grande médica, algum dia, como a sua mãe! E isso era o que mais queria da vida!

Olhou para Serena, que estava animada com o sucesso dela! A qual gritava a todos que estavam por perto, que sua amiga tinha tirado o primeiro lugar nas provas! Serena estava tão contente com o sucesso da amiga, que era como se ela mesma tivesse conseguido tirar o primeiro lugar! Se bem que, quando, Amy viu em que colocação Serena ficou no quadro das notas (bem abaixo da media regular), iria com certeza aconselha-la para estudar mais. Nem que para isso, tivessem que combinar de estudar em grupo por mais uma hora, junto com o resto das meninas.

Mas, Amy sabia que estudar não era muito o "forte" da Serena! Sua mente só tinha espaço para seus sonhos românticos com Darrien e outras coisas, como roupas, comidas, novelas e etc... Mas, como sempre, Ela se esforçaria a ajudar sua amiga nos estudos! E, com certeza, um dia as duas, junto com as demais iriam para a faculdade!

Serena era a sua melhor amiga! Mais do que isso! Era como se fosse uma irmã de verdade! E ouvi-la anunciar o seu triunfo nos estudos a todos a sua volta, alegrava o seu coração!

Alguns alunos, começaram a cumprimenta-la pelo seu sucesso nas provas, mas subitamente, uma voz, cheia de despeito e sarcasmo se fez ouvir por todos:

Então, a "ratinha de laboratório" conseguiu se dar bem nas provas de novo, né? – disse Sayaka, acompanhada das suas duas "valetes". 

Sayaka aproximou-se, abrindo caminho por entre os alunos, que a temiam e a respeitavam como uma aluna "barra-pessada". Serena colocou-se entre ela e Amy, tomando as dores da amiga!

Você chamou a Amy de que,? Sua invejosa! – gritou Serena indignada! 

Ora! Ora! O que temos aqui? É a "loura burra" desse colégio chato! E como sempre, abrindo a boca fora de hora! 

O que disse? – perguntou Serena irritada. 

Fique quietinha no seu canto, "gentalha"! Meu assunto é com sua amiga CDF, ali! 

Sua mal-educada! Pensa só porque vem de uma família rica e influente, pode ir tratando os outros sem educação e respeito? – pergunta Serena desafiadoramente. 

Eu posso fazer o que quiser, sua tonta! Inclusive isso! 

Sayaka empurrou Serena, abruptamente e sem aviso! Ela tropeçou num das meninas, que acompanhavam Sayaka e que havia se agachado atrás de Serena, caindo no chão!

SERENA! – gritou Amy, acudindo sua amiga caída. Em seguida voltou-se para Sayaka. - Por que fez isso, Sayaka? 

Não gosto de gente intrometida, sua CDF! E muito menos, garotas querendo pousar de "alunas modelos" nessa escola, como você! 

Está enganada! Eu não estou querendo "pousar" de nada! Só estou me esforçando em meus estudos e cumprindo da melhor forma que posso, minhas tarefas escolares e obrigações, como os demais alunos daqui! 

Ah, qual é? Pensa que me engana? Aposto que você "colou" na maioria das provas que fez! Ninguém pode tirar tantos "primeiros lugares" nesses exames difíceis e chatos! É impossível! 

Não quando se estuda a sério! – respondeu Amy. – Não quando se presta atenção nas aulas e não as "cabula" como você e suas amigas fazem. 

Ora, sua exibida! Quem é você para me falar dessa maneira...? 

Sou uma estudante do colegial! Uma pessoa que respeita os colegas e os professores! Jamais faltei com respeito a nenhum deles e muito menos fico "exibindo" minhas boas notas, como meio de me vangloriar sobre os meus colegas, como você está insinuando. 

Ah, tá! Vou fingir que acredito... 

Pouco importa no que acredita ou não, Sayaka! Você é arrogante demais para compreender, que existem pessoas como eu, que amam os estudos e os livros. Que se encantam e fascinam com os novos conhecimentos que eles nos propiciam. Mas, sabe o que é melhor nisso tudo? É que posso dividir meus conhecimentos, com meus colegas. Pessoas sinceras e amigas como Serena! – disse olhando afetuosamente para a sua amiga. - Ajuda-la nas matérias que ela ou qualquer outra de minhas amigas e colegas tenham mais dificuldade. Quando estudamos juntas, após a escola, é uma oportunidade que tenho de retribuir o apoio e a amizade sincera que sempre me deram. Dentro e fora do colégio! – diz Amy, esboçando um sincero sorriso de carinho e amizade à Serena. 

Amy! – diz Serena sorrindo! 

Sim, Sayaka! Fico contente quando tiro boas notas! Mas, acredite, fico mais contente em ver minhas colegas tirando boas notas, também! Sabendo que isso é resultado de compartilhar e dividir os meus conhecimentos, com elas e meus colegas, quando estudamos juntos. 

Sayaka cerra os dentes, com raiva. Aquela garota acabara de lhe dar uma lição de moral diante de todo o colégio. Uma humilhação publica.

Ela não pode deixar que essa suburbana medíocre leve a melhor.

Quando Amy, finalmente, ajuda Serena a se levantar, Sayaka dispara:

Belo discurso, "geniazinha"! Pena que não engulo essa babaquice que falou! Aposto que dormiu com todos os professores deste colégio, para garantir esse primeiro lugar nas provas! – disse Sayaka com sorriso cruel! 

Houve um grande murmúrio entre todos os alunos que acompanhavam a discussão entre as duas garotas. O choque daquela insinuação grave chocou a todos.

Serena perdeu a calma e queria ir direto para cima de Sayaka e acertar aquela "cara nojenta" com um bom soco. Mas, foi detida por Amy, que fez sinal para ela não partir para a violência.

Em seguida, Amy aproximou-se de Sayaka e a olhou bem de frente, de modo serio e firme. E, então lhe disse de maneira direta e segura. Essa última insinuação teve uma resposta direta e segura de Amy à sua antagonista:

Não, Sayaka! Não fiz uma coisa dessas. E sabe por que? Porque isso é algo que é mais de seu feitio, de seu caráter, do que do meu, Sayaka! 

Vamos, Serena! Vamos embora daqui! Precisamos ir andando estudar na

casa de Rei, hoje! - disse Amy, calmamente, a sua amiga e começando a 

caminhar para a saída do colégio.

Mal chegou a dar dois passos, quando de repente, Sayaka, enfurecida de ódio, atacou-a por trás, dando-lhe uma "chave de pescoço", traiçoeiramente. Amy deixa seus livros caírem no chão, e leva suas mãos ao pescoço, numa tentativa de se soltar.

Sua suburbana medíocre! Puxa-saco de professores! Como ousa me afrontar desta maneira? – grita Sayaka, demonstrando um ódio incontrolável por Amy. 

Serena tenta socorrer sua amiga, mas é detida e agarrada pelas valetes de Sayaka! Os outros alunos, por medo, não ousam interferir na briga.

Gritando ofensas contra Amy, chamando-a de "gentalha", Sayaka sussurra no ouvido de Amy, que ela irá receber uma lição para nunca mais "bancar a esperta" com ela. Dito isso, Sayaka puxa do bolso do seu uniforme um pequeno e afiado estilete. 

Agora, sua garota metida a esperta – diz Sayaka, aproximando a Lâmina bem perto do rosto de Amy – Vou deixar uma lembrança nessa sua "carinha de anjo" para que você nunca mais se meta a esperta comigo, sua CDF!! 

Ao ver a lâmina aproximar-se do seu rosto e ouvindo os gritos desesperados de Serena, Amy age por impulso, sem tempo para pensar. 

Graças aos treinos diários de luta marcial com Lita, Amy age como havia sido orientada pela sua amiga, num situação idêntica a essa: Desfere uma cotovelada na altura do estômago de sua inimiga, que fica imediatamente baqueada com a reação inesperada de sua oponente. Sentindo o braço em volta em seu pescoço se afrouxar, 

Amy imediatamente, aplica-lhe um perfeito golpe de judô e joga sua adversária no chão, onde rola desastradamente até um cesto de lixo, espatifando-o por completo. O resultado disso: Sayaka fica com o rosto e roupas totalmente sujos, além de seu orgulho ter sido totalmente destruído. Aquela garota, não só fora mais esperta, como num só golpe a desmoralizou e a ridicularizou perante a escola inteira.

As suas duas comparsas soltam Serena e correm para auxiliar a sua líder. Ajudam-na se levantar do chão, mas ela num gesto tresloucado, se solta e recusa auxilio. Ela está totalmente dominada pelo ódio da humilhação que aquela garota acabara de faze-la passar.

Sua desgraçada! Olha só o que você fez comigo, maldita! Eu vou acabar com a sua raça de uma vez por todas! Eu vou... 

As promessas de vingança de Sayaka são interrompidas pela chegada, súbita, do diretor do colégio, o sr. Tokugawa. Ele estava passando pelo salão naquela hora e pode presenciar boa parte do que aconteceu.

Parece que você arrumou mais uma confusão desta vez, não é, srta. Sayaka?! Mas, desta vez, sua família não poderá aliviar sua punição! Vamos até o meu gabinete agora, que irei chamar seus pais para uma conversa séria! – disse ele num tom severo. 

Sayaka sabe que não seria prudente desafia-lo com risco de uma expulsão. E, sem saída obedece.

Mas, não antes de olhar cheio de ódio para Amy e murmurar um juramento de vingança. 

Você vai me pagar muito caro por isso, sua desgraçada! Muito Caro! 

Em seguida, ela acompanha o diretor até o seu gabinete.

Serena aproxima-se da amiga e pergunta se Amy está bem. E ela diz que sim. Serena pede que ela tome muito cuidado com Sayaka, pois ela é uma garota terrível e poderá querer se vingar. Amy tranqüiliza Serena e promete tomar cuidado.

Em seguida, as duas partem juntas do local.

CENA 3:

Antiga Fabrica de Plásticos "Iwata" – Subúrbios de Tokyo

Ela grita, enquanto as poderosas correntes elétricas percorrem todo o seu corpo. É uma tortura insuportável, e a Rainha Bery. Blasfema contra todas as criaturas infernais do Negaverso pela dor que é obrigada a passar. 

Ela se encontra amarrada por pés e mãos numa plataforma cheia de equipamentos eletrônicos, refletores de radiação e alguns imensos tubos de ensaios. Seus braços estão furados com varias agulhas de Seringa, ligadas a tubos conectados a sacos de soro, mas que contém estranha mistura verde, que lentamente, vai se misturando ao seu sangue, durante todo o processo.

Ela continua a gritar de dor. Desde que ela foi colocada sobre a plataforma, a quase uma hora, e o dr. Àtila iniciou sua experiência de mutação genética. O cientista está acompanhando toda a agonia da vilã através de seu aparelho de controle, analisando cuidadosamente a leitura de dados que observa em seus monitores e controlando os fluxos e refluxos da experiência através de botões no painel. Ele está calmo, com a atenção toda voltada a seu trabalho.

O mesmo não pode ser dito de Malachite, que assiste aflito e agoniado a "tortura" por que passa sua soberana. A dor que observa ela passar é insuportável de mais, por varias vezes, questiona a si mesmo se deveria ter permitido que Atila fizesse essa operação horripilante. Sua vontade é faze-lo parar com isso imediatamente. Interromper toda essa experiência médica...

Mas, ele não podia Havia sido proibido pela própria Rainha Beryl de atrapalhar essa operação, seja por quais motivos fossem. Ela sabia, tão bem quanto ele o que estava em jogo, naquela operação A própria sobrevivência física da Rainha Beryl O corpo humano que a mente dela habitava, estava já em fase de decomposição celular, quando eles chegaram a fabrica Iwata., duas horas atrás.

O local, um antigo esconderijo de Zeocyte, um dos generais do Negaverso já falecido, estava abandonado há vários anos. E nesse tempo todo, ninguém ousou entrar na fabrica, pois o local adquiriu fama de ser mal-assombrado. As poucas pessoas que viviam na redondeza, juravam escutar estranhos barulhos e "luzes verdes" refletidas nas janelas quebradas da fabrica.

Idiotas! Pensava Malachite. Esses tolos humanos não sabiam que o barulho e as luzes que ouviam e viam eram produzidos por "enormes sementes orgânicas" geradas pela própria dimensão negra do Negaverso. Zeocyte havia trazido elas da dimensão diabólica para usa-las num dos ataques às Sailors.

Infelizmente, o idiota acabou sendo derrotado pelas heroínas, antes mesmo que pudesse tê-las utilizado e foi punido severamente pela rainha Beryl. 

Assim as "sementes" acabaram sendo esquecidas naquele local abandonado. E ali ficaram durante todos esses anos, sem que ninguém os achasse. Foi muita sorte a Rainha Beryl ter se lembrado das "sementes", pois elas na verdade foram tudo que restaram do Negaverso. E, ironicamente, haviam se tornado a última chance de sobrevivência da Rainha Beryl. Em seu interior, encontrava-se o código de DNA e o material biológico que Átila necessitaria para a sua experiência.

O cientista agiu depressa, Malachite reconhecia. Em menos de uma hora montou o seu equipamento de laboratório (com a ajuda dos dois criminosos que havia libertado, os quais carregaram os equipamentos) e retirou o que precisava das sementes. Algumas misturas no tubo de ensaio e pronto. A formula, como o próprio Átila se referia a estranha mistura que fizera estava pronta.

Faltava a fase seguinte e a mais critica de todas: A operação de mutação genética.

Malachite lembrava que a Rainha Beryl estava num estado deplorável, quando foi colocada no aparelho de Átila. Sua pele estava literalmente murchando e definhando. Mas, ela ainda encontrou forças o suficiente para olhar para Malachite e dar uma última ordem: 

"Haja o que houver, não pare a operação em hipótese alguma! Ela é minha última chance de sobreviver, entendeu bem? Mesmo que eu grite, implore, retorça todo o meu corpo...Façam tudo até o fim! Senão, tudo terá sido em vão e eu estarei morta!" – disse ela contundente.

Malachite meio hesitante, deu sua palavra que faria como o ordenado. 

E assim foi feito.

Agora a experiência chegava a sua fase decisiva e Átila avisava a seu comparsa que iria aplicar a "última dose". Então, apertando os botões, o cientista injeta o restante da formula no corpo da mulher e dá uma descarga energética mais forte de todas. Tão forte que o corpo da vilão começa a emitir uma luz esverdeada e, subitamente, toda a aparelhagem explode.

Minutos se passam até a fumaça se dispersar e Malachite está aflito. Ele teme que a experiência tenha sido um fracasso total e que a sua soberana já esteja morta.

Ele olha furioso para Átila e o ameaça: 

Se ela estiver morta, você vai implorar por uma morte rápida seu charlatão! 

A resposta de Átila é um largo sorriso: 

- Eu nunca falho em minhas experiências! Sou um verdadeiro artista da bio-engenharia genética, chefe! Mas, desta vez, vejo que consegui me superar! He! He! He! Olha atrás de você! He! He! He!

Malachite se vira e em meio da fumaça que já se desfez, ele vê erguida dos escombros da aparelhagem, a Rainha Beryl em seu corpo original! O mesmo corpo e aparência física que tinha durante a guerra contra as Sailors. Só que ela está um pouco diferente do que era naquela época. Sim, Malachite percebe logo em seguida. Ela emite uma energia muito mais forte e poderosa do que possuía anteriormente. Um poder que causava até mesmo medo em Malachite.

Ele se ajoelha enquanto sua soberana se aproxima.

Bom Trabalho, doutor! Estou me sentindo ótima! Parece que me rejuvenesci alguns séculos! E esse poder que eu sinto em minhas veias é algo indescritível – diz a vilã. 

O cientista agradece o elogio e diz que fez algumas melhoras no DNA dela, justamente para torna-la e a seu corpo muito mais forte e poderosa do que era antes. E que ao vê-la daquela maneira a considera como sua maior obra prima!

Beryl solta uma risada cruel de gelar o sangue de medo e estala os dedos, fazendo aparecer do nada o seu cajado real.

Em seguida, pede para que Malachite a acompanhe até uma sala reservada, pois precisa discutir com ele uma estratégia de vingança contra as Sailors! 

Algo tão cruel e horrível que fará com que Sailor Moon e suas amigas venham a se lamentar amargamente de ter cruzado o caminho dela.

CENA 4:

Num ISAKAYA (barzinho japonês) no bairro de Shinjuku – naquela mesma noite

.

Dezenas de pessoas se amontoavam pelo bar. Eram quase dez horas da noite, mas um grupo de motoqueiros com suas roupas de couros, jeans e estampas cheio de símbolos anárquicos falavam aos gritos, bebiam e fumavam sem parar.

Eram o grupo de BOZOZOKOS (gangue de jovens motoqueiros e marginais) que estavam curtindo a noite. Eles eram os JOKERS, uma das clãs de Bozozokos mais conhecidos e temidos de toda a região de Tokyo. Era um grupo de vinte motoqueiros, todos fortes e mal encarados liderados por seu líder, NOMURA., um sujeito forte de olhar cruel, que estava sentado numa mesa afastada, bebendo cerveja em companhia de uma garota de uniforme colegial. O que chamava atenção para as pessoas que passavam perto da mesa era o fato de o uniforme dela estar muito sujo...

Os dois estavam conversando a mais de meia hora. Nomura, entre um cigarro e outro, escutava atentamente, a moça falar. Afinal, não só fora ela que havia lhe telefonado algumas horas atrás e marcado esse encontro, no barzinho como estava pagando as bebidas e os petiscos para todo o grupo. E uma "boca livre" era algo que não podia se recusar...

É claro que nada disso seria de graça. Ele conhecia Sayaka a bastante tempo para saber que ela jamais faria uma "gentileza" como essa, sem querer algo em troca.

Nomura escutou-a com toda a atenção até ela terminar de lhe contar toda a história da briga daquela tarde no colégio.

Quando ela acabou, Nomura soltou uma gargalhada e tomou mais um gole de cerveja. Sayaka não gostou dessa atitude e disse que não gostava que zombasse dela. Nomura pediu desculpas, mas, não podia deixar de achar graça que Sayaka tivesse levada uma surra de uma CDF, uma patricinha do colegial! Logo ela, que ocasionalmente, participava das farras que os JOKERS promoviam por toda a cidade. E ela sabia brigar bem. De maneira suja, é claro. Mas, de que outra maneira poderia ser?

Mas ter perdido uma luta para uma "patricinha", na frente de todos os alunos do colégio.... Nossa! Com certeza, foi a humilhação máxima para Sayaka. A garota deve estar se remoendo por dentro, pensava Nomura. 

Mas, ele já imaginava o que ela estava querendo dele e de sua gangue com toda aquela "amabilidade". Mas, fazia questão que ela lhe pedisse o favor, pessoalmente.

E não demorou muito para que ela abrisse sua pasta e jogasse sobre a mesa uma foto de Amy! Ele não seria idiota de perguntar onde e como ela havia obtido a foto (Sayaka tinha lá os seus recursos). Pegou a foto e examinou:

É essa a garota?- perguntou examinando o rosto da foto – Ela é uma gracinha! 

Poupe-me de seus comentários! Quero saber se você e o resto da turma podem dar uma lição nessa CDF maldita! Quero que ela pague muito caro pela humilhação que me fez passar, hoje, no colégio! Muito caro!!! E creio que você entendeu bem o que quero que vocês façam... – completou com um olhar cruel de ódio! 

Nomura olhou novamente a foto e depois passou a diante para os outros motoqueiros. Todos, sem exceção começaram a assobiar, falar gracinhas e gesticular de maneira obscena, enquanto a foto era passada de mão em mão.

Enfim, Nomura falou:

Pode deixar com a gente, Sayaka! Como vê, a turma vai adorar conhecer essa menina! Creio que a gente vai se divertir de montão com ela! He! He! He! 

Ótimo! Amanhã de manhã teremos uma aula de biologia, apenas! E deveremos sair por volta de meio-dia do colégio! Fiz um mapa do trajeto que ela costuma percorrer até chegar em casa! – disse Sayaka entregando um papel desenhado – Não tem como errarem! Façam o serviço amanhã, sem falta!!! Depois, acertamos o "pagamento"... 

Pode deixar! A gente vai dar um trato nessa garota que ela jamais irá se esquecer! He! He! He! 

Sayaka sorri cruelmente. Ela sabe muito bem a barbaridade que Amy está prestes a sofrer nas mãos desses "animais". E isso a deixa muito satisfeita. 

CENA 5:

Numa Mansão tradicional japonesa, no Bairro de Ebisu – Manhã do dia seguinte.

O sol estava nascendo naquele sábado e Issac tinha acabado de acordar. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, apesar de ter dormido confortavelmente naquela cama tão macia.

Esforçou-se um pouco para ficar sentado e, depois, deslizar para a sua cadeira de rodas, que havia posto ao lado da cama, na noite anterior.

Estava no segundo andar de uma casa muito bem decorada e bastante grande para os padrões japoneses. Foi até o banheiro, tomou uma rápida ducha e, depois, dirigiu-se até o elevador da casa, que apesar da velha Rumiko não ter admitido, ele sabia que ela havia mandado construir, especialmente, para ele. "A vovó nunca vai dar o braço a torcer e admitir que me fez um grande gentileza! Ô, velha teimosa, sô!!!" – pensou ele sorridente, enquanto passava pelo quarto da velha senhora e por uma fresta da porta a viu fazendo suas orações matinais em frente ao pequeno oratório xintoísta.

Pegou o elevador e apertou um botão escondido, secretamente no painel . Uma voz metálica se fez ouvir.

"Código de acesso!"

" Red Flash" – respondeu Issac! A voz metálica confirmou o código e o elevador, começou a descer. Mas, ele não parou no andar térreo da mansão, que só tinha uns três andares, como normalmente teria feito. Em vez disso, uma porta secreta se abriu, no térreo, e o elevador continuou a descer, até chegar a uma caverna subterrânea, a uns 30 metros de profundidade.

Issac desceu do elevador e esboçou um largo sorriso. Sentia-se novamente em casa. Assim como no Brasil, a mansão japonesa possuía uma caverna secreta com todos os equipamentos de combate ao crime, que dispunham no esconderijo de São Paulo: Computador, motocicleta, um vasto arsenal de armas e um laboratório de primeira linha.

Mal podia acreditar que Rumiko tinha construído uma base de operações como a do Brasil, no Japão. Não só naquele país como em outras partes do mundo também. Mas, isso era uma outra história.

Ele tinha, novamente, o seu local de trabalho. E podia continuar ajudando Jimmy como fazia sempre, como conselheiro, apoio e pesquisador. Ele mal pode acreditar quando Rumiko lhes contou sobre essa base em Tokyo. Ficou radiante. Já Jimmy , com aquele seu costumeiro "ar sério ninja" só balançou e fez um agradecimento polido.

E, por falar no dito cujo... Issac escutou o barulho de uma moto correndo por uma via secreta e se aproximando do esconderijo.

Em menos de um minuto, ShadowMoon apareceu e estacionou seu potente veículo no centro do laboratório.

Bom dia, ShadowMoon! Chegou bem na hora do café da manhã! Como foi seu passeio noturno? Encontrou alguns "bandidos malvados" para espancar? – disse Issac com seu costumeiro bom humor e ironia. 

Oi, Issac! A moto precisa ser calibrada e a propulsão turbo precisa aumentar a potência e... 

Tudo bem, chefe! Deixe tudo comigo! Eu sei que preciso fazer uma geral nos equipamentos e nos armamentos daqui. Mas, ao contrário de você, eu preciso de meu "sono de beleza" para me recompor de uma viagem de avião de mais de 24 horas! Pessoas normais se cansam depois de uma jornada dessas, sabia disso? Ops!!! Me desculpe! Eu esqueci que estou diante de um ninja! Um sujeito que tem um verdadeiro "fôlego de gato"! Um ninja como você não pode se cansar assim tão fácil, né? Mal chegamos aqui, na noite passada, e você já quis pegar a moto e sair por aí, a caça do Anjo. Pois bem, quero saber como foi o seu passeio! 

Jimmy retirou sua mascara e olhou com severidade para Issac. Seu amigo sabia ser bastante irritante as vezes, com aquelas piadas e ironias. Mas, ele sequer, se incomodava ou importava com isso! Era um sujeito sempre bem humorado, não importasse a situação que fosse. Ele era o seu melhor amigo e um sujeito que poderia confiar sempre! Apesar de não admitir nunca isso para ele.

Jimmy acabou respondendo:

Fui apenas dar um passeio... conhecer o território! Precisava estar familiarizado com as ruas avenidas e outras vias de acesso da cidade. Tokyo é mil vezes maior do que São Paulo e ainda não vi nem dez por cento desta cidade. 

Vou preparar um mapa da região metropolitana de Tokyo e coloca-lo no computador da moto. Com isso, você não vai se perder, te asseguro! – disse Issac! – Mas, você ainda não me respondeu a minha pergunta... 

Não! Eu não mandei nenhum marginal para o hospital, se quer saber! Na verdade, eu peguei a moto e saí, simplesmente para arejar a minha cabeça! Não consigo tirar o Anjo da cabeça... Tenho que pegar esse desgraçado de alguma maneira... – praguejou Jimmy! 

Calma, tudo a seu tempo! A gente vai agarrar esse crápula! Esqueceu de nosso plano? Estou preparando tudo! 

Na segunda-feira, ou seja, depois de amanhã, você já começa as aulas no colégio dessa menina... Serena! Se tudo sair direitinho como planejei nos documentos que preparei para enviar ao colégio, você irá não só aparecer como um estudante estrangeiro vindo fazer um intercâmbio no país, como ainda vou coloca-lo na mesma sala de aula que ela!

Não era isso que queria? Ficar bem perto dessa garota para vigia-la?

O mundo da informática é uma maravilha, meu caro Jimmy! Com um computador e uma internet, faço qualquer coisa! Inclusive forjar documentos!!! Deixe tudo comigo, ok?

Valeu, Issac! – disse Jimmy , colocando sua mão sobre o ombro do seu amigo. – Vovó esta rezando? 

Como sempre! Olha Jimmy, por que você não sobe, toma uma boa ducha e descansa? Depois, quando você acordar, você arruma suas coisa no quarto, ok!? 

Vou tomar uma ducha e desfazer as malas de uma vez! Pode deixar! Mas, não estou cansado... 

Eu sei, amigo! Compreendo perfeitamente! – Disse Issac, podendo perceber o quanto Jimmy estava ansioso e tenso com tudo aquilo. Precisava arrumar alguma coisa para tentar distraí-lo! Então teve uma idéia! - Olha, por que você não faz o seguinte: A nossa dispensa está vazia e precisamos abastece-la com comida! Por que, então, você não dá um pulo no supermercado e faz umas compras? Deve ter algum por perto e você ainda aproveita para conhecer a vizinhança, que tal? Vamos, vai dar um passeio, por aí!!! 

Jimmy fica pensativo por alguns minutos. Ele sabe que Issac está sugerindo isso para ele dar uma volta e espairecer um pouco. Ele sabe muito bem, que Issac, embaixo de seu costumeiro sarcasmo, está muito preocupado com ele.

Por favor, Jimmy! Eu sou um sujeito que precisa se alimentar bem! Senão os "neurônios de meu pobre cérebro genial" não funcionam direito! – diz Issac, fazendo cena melodramática. 

Ok! Vou ao super mercado mais tarde! 

Oh! Obrigado Jimmy! Você é meu "ninja preferido" sabia?! Tão prestativo.... 

Ta legal! Chega de piadas infames! Já disse que vou as compras! Enquanto isso, será que é pedir muito a você que arrume a minha moto e as coisas por aqui? 

Deixa comigo! Até o final da tarde vou deixar tudo aqui nos TRINQUES!!!! 

Ótimo! Hoje a noite, quero fazer uma visita a casa do nosso "alvo"! Se o Anjo já está aqui, em Tokyo, preciso ficar de olho nela a partir de agora! Conto com você. Issac! 

Issac faz um sinal com o polegar para cima dizendo que tudo ficará bem. Em seguida vê Jimmy pegar o elevador e subir.

CENA 6:

Colégio Juuban High School Horário de saída.

Amy cruzou o portão de saída do colégio. Procurando ignorar o falatório e os cochichos que ouvia, por todo o colégio, inclusive, na sua própria sala de aula. Mas, era impossível. Depois, do que ela considerava num infeliz incidente, não se comentava outra coisa no colégio, a não ser a briga entre ela e Sayaka, no dia anterior. Era o assunto do dia.

Muitos ainda estavam espantados pelo fato de Amy, uma aluna exemplar, geralmente, quieta e tranqüila, ter se envolvido numa briga violenta, ainda mais com a aluna mais "barra pesada" do colégio. E, o que era pior, ter levado a melhor em cima de sua adversária, que sofrera uma humilhante derrota a frente de todos.

Logicamente, todos, apesar de não demonstrarem isso explicitamente, adoraram ver aquela "filhinha de papai" mal caráter ter levado a pior. Ela merecia que alguém lhe desse uma merecida lição. Que lhe desse uma surra. Só o que espantava fora o fato de a Amy ter sido a pessoa que levou isso em prática. A maioria dos alunos haviam apostado, que seria Lita a aluna, que iria "se pegar" com Sayaka, pois era conhecimento de todos, como as duas se odiavam.

Mas, a vida era cheia de surpresas.

E Amy passou o dia todo tentando inutilmente, ignorar aquele falatório no colégio. Mas, no seu íntimo, era impossível. Ela lamentava o que havia acontecido. Se pudesse teria evitado a todo custo entrar naquela briga com Sayaka. Mas, não teve escolha. Agora, tinha que suportar em silêncio ser o foco de olhares e conversa silenciosas entre seus colegas.

O fato de Sayaka não ter aparecido no colégio naquela manhã, deixava Amy preocupada. Não sabia se isso era um bom ou mau sinal. Ainda mais na hora da saída, quando ao ir ao seu armário pegar seus sapatos e ir embora, encontrou uma carta anônima. Não sabia quem a havia colocado lá, e nem tinha nenhum nome no envelope, a não ser o dela, escrita em tinta vermelha.

Amy respirou fundo e abriu o envelope. Tirou o papel fino de dentro e abriu: Os olhos de Amy se arregalaram de espanto. No papel havia um desenho mal feito dela, caída ao chão, machucada e sangrando. Em cima do desenho, estava escrito: "Sua hora está chegando...."

Amy percebeu a aproximação de alguém por trás dela e, num impulso se virou, pronta para qualquer ataque:

Ai!!! Calma, Amy! Sou eu! – gritou Serena assustada, levantando sua mochila para se defender. 

Serena! Oh, desculpe-me! Eu pensei... Eu pensei... Esquece! 

Esta tudo bem com você, Amy? – perguntou Serena para sua amiga, já falando normalmente. 

Mas, é claro... – disse Amy, escondendo a carta atrás de si. Não queria que ela visse aquela ameaça. Não queria preocupa-la. 

O que você tem, aí, atrás? 

Nada! Nada importante... São só umas anotações que fiz ... 

Anotações, é? Será que posso dar uma olhada? 

Mas... Mas, Serena! Eu já disse que... – Antes que Amy pudesse terminar a frase, Serena num movimento brusco e inesperado avança para Amy e pega a força a carta que ela estava tentando esconder. 

Serena! Não! – Mas, era tarde para Amy protestar! Serena viu o conteúdo dele com o rosto horrorizado. Em seguida, se enfureceu e rasgou aquela carta imunda em vários pedaços. 

Bandida! Canalha! Quem ela pensa que é para lhe ameaçar de uma forma tão baixa e suja como essa? Essa menina devia estar na cadeia e não no colégio! 

Serena! Acalme-se, por favor! Isso não é nada sério! Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto de alguém aqui da escola... – disse Amy, tentando mostrar que não levava a sério aquela ameaça. 

Brincadeira de mau gosto, uma pinóia! Isso é uma ameaça! Aquela bandida da Sayaka está aprontando alguma coisa contra você... 

Serena ficou agitada e pediu para acompanhar Amy até a lanchonete, onde tinham combinado de se encontrar com Darrien e as meninas. Iria discutir com todos a briga dela com Sayaka e as possíveis ameaças de retaliação que Amy poderia ser vítima.

Aquela Sayaka é muito vingativa, Amy! Depois do que aconteceu ontem, ela vai querer se vingar de alguma maneira! Eu conheço bem aquela peste! 

Serena continuou a falar sobre o perigo que era essa menina e as coisas que tinha ouvido falar de Sayaka. Coisas meio que inacreditáveis e exageradas, pelo que ouvia Amy sair falar da boca de Serena.

Por fim ambas, saíram do colégio. No lado de fora, andando sobre o muro estava Lua, que pulou imediatamente sobre o colo de Serena. Olhou para Amy e perguntou se ela estava bem. Serena havia lhe contado na noite anterior, sobre a briga e quem era essa Sayaka. Lua demonstrou preocupação e como Serena pediu que Amy tomasse cuidado e, por alguns dias, só viesse e fosse embora do colégio em companhia de Serena ou de uma das amigas. Pelo menos, até que as coisas se acalmassem, disse Lua.

Amy tentou tranqüilizar as duas, dizendo que estava tudo bem e que ela tomaria cuidado. Mas, no seu intimo, Amy não queria envolver nenhuma de suas amigas nesse problema. Não queria que ninguém pudesse vir a se machucar ou a se ferir por causa dela. Essa era um problema que ela teria que resolver de uma maneira ou outra sozinha.

Não queremos que nada de mal te aconteça, Amy! Nós todos gostamos muito de você e estamos preocupadas com sua segurança! Por favor, Amy! Prometa que não vai sair da escola ou de sua casa sozinha por favor! 

Serena parou em frente de Amy e pôs as mãos sobre os ombros dela. As duas se entre olharam e os olhos de serena transbordavam de uma calorosa emoção quando ela disse: 

Eu gosto de você, Amy! Você é a minha melhor amiga! Minha melhor amiga! 

Amy se emocionou com aquelas palavras! Colocou um das mãos sobre a mão de Serena e disse, esboçando um sorriso tímido: 

E você é como uma verdadeira irmã para mim, Serena! Te gosto muito! 

As duas se abraçaram como se fossem duas irmãs de verdade, sob olhar lacrimejante de Lua. Ela também estava emocionada e contente em ver como as duas moças tinham tanto afeto mutuo. Mas, teve que interrompe-las`.

Meninas, temos que ir! Senão vamos chegar atrasadas à lanchonete! 

É verdade! O pessoal deve estar esperando pela gente! Se demorarmos muito, eles vão começar a almoçar sem a gente...- disse Amy sorridente. 

Ai, não! Isso não! Se atrasarmos eles vão acabar comendo tudo sozinhos e não vão deixar nada para nós! GRRRR!!! A Rini é uma comilona que só vendo!! Ela vai comer tudo sozinha e o que é pior... VAI FICAR SOZINHA COM O MEU DARRIEN!!! BUUUAAA!!!! 

Serena! Para de falar bobagens e vamos indo logo!! – disse Lua. 

Vamos! – disse Amy. 

O trio continuou a sua jornada, um pouco mais tranqüilos. Entretanto, sem que elas percebessem, um grupo de motoqueiros, escondidos logo atrás, as observavam a distância.

Nomura baixou os binóculos e sorriu, cruelmente. Virou-se para trás e falou aos motoqueiros de sua gangue, que já estavam cansados de tanto esperar.

Liguem as maquinas, pessoal! Assim que elas dobrarem aquela rua, a nossa "festinha" vai começar! He! He! He! 

E fez se um rugido de 20 motos acelerando. Os JOKERS iam começar o ataque.

CENA 7: 

Mansão Hara (QG de Shadow Moon) – Naquele exato momento.

Jimmy fizera como prometera a Issac: desfez as malas e arrumou as coisas no seu quarto. Em seguida, tomou uma ducha fria, e , logo depois, vestiu-se numa roupa informal: camisa, calça jeans e sapatos.

Em seguida, foi até o quarto de sua avó, que ainda estava meditando e orando. Pediu licença e entrou no quarto. Relatou o seu "passeio noturno" e pediu desculpas por ter saído de repente, sem avisar. 

Rumiko o perdoou e disse que compreendia o que ele estava passando. Wilton era uma grande amigo dela também, mas, advertiu-o para não deixar que os seus sentimentos de vingança pessoal atrapalhassem o "equilíbrio" de sua mente. Ela deveria se manter em equilíbrio e focada em sua missão. Como um ninja autêntico deveria mantê-la.

Ele fez uma movimento afirmativo com a cabeça. Depois, disse, que iria sair para comprar mantimentos para casa. Conforme havia prometido a Issac.

Rumiko concordou. Não havia nenhum alimento ou bebidas naquela casa. Nem, tampouco, material de limpeza. Precisariam disso para limpar alguns cômodos da casa, por isso pediu que ele, também comprasse material de limpeza.

Jimmy prometeu que assim o faria. Levantou-se e já caminhava para a porta quando Rumiko lhe disse, sentindo uma nova premonição:

Jimmy! Mantenha-se alerta! 

Jimmy estranhou aquele conselho mas nada disse. Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas, e, após conferir o dinheiro que tinha na carteira, saiu da mansão em direção ao supermercado.

CENA 8:

Bairro de Ebisu, numa rua de pouco movimento.

Serena estava contando para Amy que Darrien havia prometido leva-la para o cinema. Ela sabia que tinha um filme de romance, perfeito, passando num cinema, perto da casa dela.

O único problema que ela via naquela "tarde romântica", que esperava tão ansiosamente, era que Rini fazia questão de ir junto com eles. E isso era algo que Serena não estava disposta a permitir.

Vou a cinema com o Darrien, sozinha! Nem que tenha que amarrar a Rini na cama dela. Aquela pestinha não vai atrapalhar o meu namoro com Darrien!!! – disse taxativamente. 

Amy sorria achando graça nessa infantilidade de Serena. Já Lua a censurava por agir como uma criança boba.

Então, Lua, subitamente, parou. Alguma coisa estranha estava lhe chamando a atenção.

Serena e Amy, também, pararam de imediato, ao perceberem que Lua estava agindo de modo estranho.

O que foi Lua? Por que parou? – perguntou Serena. 

Há alguma coisa estranha no ar... Não estou bem certa do que seja! 

Coisa estranha? Mas, do que é que você está falando? – perguntou Serena, novamente. 

SHHH!!!! Escutem! Esse som.... 

Estou ouvindo, também! – confirmou Amy – Parece ruído de motores... E creio que estão vindo dessa direção e..... 

A frase morreu na boca de Amy, quando ela se virou e, viu as motos e os Jokers se aproximando em direção delas. Ela imediatamente percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer e gritou para suas amigas:

É uma gangue de motoqueiros! Eles estão atrás da gente! Precisamos fugir o mais depressa possível! – gritou Amy. 

Depressa, meninas! Corram! – gritou Lua. 

Serena estava petrificada de medo e mal conseguia se mexer, vendo aquele bando de vândalos se aproximando delas. Foi preciso que Amy a agarrasse pela mão e a puxasse com ela enquanto começava a correr desesperadamente.

Infelizmente, só conseguiram correr alguns metros, antes das motos as alcançassem.

Os motoqueiros gritavam e passavam com suas motos de raspão por elas, gritando, fazendo piadas sujas e tentando levantar-lhes as saias. Amy tentava proteger Serena e vice-versa. 

Já Lua se esquivava para não ser atropelada, até que um dos motoqueiros, armado com um bastão de beisebol, golpeou-a e a jogou para longe. Lua bateu contra uma parede de tijolos e caiu ferida no chão, quase sem sentidos. As duas estudantes estavam sem saída e num ato de desespero, Serena tentou se transformar, mesmo que isso fosse acabar revelando sua identidade secreta. Mas, tinha que tentar salvar a si e as suas amigas:

Seus canalhas! Vocês vão ver! Vou arrebentar a cara de todos vocês! – gritou furiosa. – Pelos poderes... 

Cala a boca, sua vadia! – gritou um dos motoqueiros, desferindo-lhe um soco na cabeça de Serena, no momento que passava com sua moto, por detrás da estudante loira. Serena caiu desacordada no chão, na mesma hora! 

Serena! NÃO!!!! – gritou Amy ao ver sua amiga tombar. E com uma fúria até então desconhecida de si própria, avançou sobre o agressor, pulando em cima dele. Foi o suficiente para ele cair com a moto ao chão e se machucar. 

Amy conseguiu golpear e derrubar ainda mais dois motoqueiros, mas sabia que não podia resistir por muito tempo, seus atacantes eram em grande número (vinte no total) e ela estava totalmente cercada, com Serena a seus pés, desacordada. Ela não tinha opção a não ser se transformar.

Chegou a pegar sua "caneta de transformação", mas, antes que pudesse usa-la, um dos motoqueiros golpeou sua mão com uma corrente, jogando sua "caneta" para longe e fazendo-a gritar de dor:

Nada disso, "gatinha"! Você não vai usar nenhum canivete ou faca contra a gente! He! He! He! – disse o atacante, que, na verdade, era o próprio Nomura. Enquanto ele passava a corrente para um dos motoqueiros completou. – Você é uma boa "menininha", não é, docinho? He! He! He! E é "muito feio" uma moça bem educada como você querer ferir a gente, que só que ser seus amigos!!! He! He! He! 

Antes que Amy pudesse fazer alguma coisa, dois motoqueiros a imobilizaram por trás, agarrando seus braços. Ela tentou, desesperadamente, se libertar, mas foi em vão. Estava completamente a mercê de seus perseguidores e Nomura a olhava com um olhar cruel de desejo. 

E ele começou a se aproximar dela....

CENA 9:

Bairro de Ebisu, alguns quarteirões mais ao norte.

Jimmy havia caminhado calmamente pelas ruas do bairro, enquanto olhava tudo ao seu redor, tentando se distrair, como Issac havia sugerido. Infelizmente, isso não estava adiantando. Não parava de pensar no "Anjo" e em sua missão.

Sua avó tinha razão. Ele precisava manter sua mente em "foco" e não deixar que suas emoções atrapalhassem o seu raciocínio. Sentia o seu ódio contra o seu inimigo crescer a toda hora e amaldiçoava o "alvo" (Serena Tsukino) por ter sido, indiretamente, responsável pelo ataque e a fuga de presos do Carandiru 5. 

Se não fosse por ela, o "anjo" não teria atacado o local e, conseqüentemente, os policiais do local não teriam morrido. E nem Wilton estaria entre a vida e a morte na UTI de um hospital.

Ele estava sendo injusto com essa coitada, no fundo sabia disso. Como Issac havia corretamente falado: "Pare de agir, feito um imbecil! Você acha que essa garota queria virar alvo de um assassino sádico e de um bando de super-criminosos? Seja, qual for a razão do "Anjo" querer matar esta garota, precisamos proteger essa pobre coitada à todo custo! Era isso que seu avô e seus pais fariam se estivessem aqui, hoje! Ou será que não?" disse Issac com severidade ao amigo durante a viagem de avião para o Japão.

Sim, Issac estava certo. Seu avô e seus pais não hesitariam de proteger esta garota. Fosse de que maneira fosse. Mas, ele não conseguia parar de culpa-la, também, pelo que ocorrera no Carandiru 5. Não conseguia parar de ter raiva dela. Era errado, ele bem sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar este sentimento...

Seus pensamentos se dispersaram ao ver os letreiros de um supermercado, logo a diante.

Bom, vamos as compras! – murmurou, tentando fazer uma piada para si mesmo. Mas, não achou graçba do que disse. 

Mas, quando ele ia entrar no local, sentiu uma estranha presença atrás de si ao mesmo tempo que ouvia uma voz, chamá-lo pelo nome: 

Jimmy! Jimmy Hara! 

Jimmy, imediatamente, se virou para trás, já assumindo posição de combate. 

Mas, não conseguiu enxergar o vulto a sua frente, pois uma luz forte lhe enturvava a visão. Só podia perceber que se tratava de um vulto de uma mulher alta, trajando um vestido claro. Mas, não conseguia olhar-lhe o rosto.

Quem? Quem é você? E como sabe o meu nome? – perguntou irritado! Ele fora pego desprevenido. E odiava isso. 

Não há tempo para isso! – falou a mulher com uma voz aflita e nervosa – Por favor, corra naquela direção, o mais rápido que puder. – disse a mulher misteriosa, apontando para uma rua estreita a uns poucos metros de distância. – Há duas pessoas que estão correndo sério perigo! Precisam de sua ajuda, urgente!! 

Duas pessoas? Mas, quem...? 

Por favor, vá depressa!!! – disse a moça, desesperadamente. 

Jimmy não sabia por que razão, mas os seus instintos ninjas diziam para obedece-la, sem questionar. E, então, ele começou a correr, em disparada, na direção que ela indicara...

CENA 10:

Numa rua deserta. Local onde Serena e Amy foram atacadas.

Lua que quase fora atropelada pelos motoqueiros, começava a voltar a si. Pôs se em pé, com dificuldade, e olhou para cima. Viu Serena caída ao chão desacordada e Amy imobilizada pelos motoqueiros. Queria pular e arranhar os atacantes, mas sabia que não teria forças e nem condições para isso. 

Só tinha uma opção, que era ir até a lanchonete e pedir ajuda as demais meninas e a Darrien. E, foi o que ela fez., enquanto que odiava em seu intimo abandonar Serena e Amy naquela situação.

Amy estava presa e imobilizada por dois motoqueiros, enquanto Nomura aproximava-se dela, até ficar frente a frente. Ele levou a mão ao rosto de Amy e fez um carinho nele. Amy repeliu o gesto como se fosse uma coisa repugnante.

Ei, gatinha! Você é mais bonita pessoalmente do que nas fotos! He! He! He! – disse ele com um bafo que fedia a cerveja . Amy ficava enojada só em vê-lo de perto. 

Me soltem! Me soltem! – gritava Amy. 

Fica fria garota! Você e sua amiga não vão a lugar nenhum agora! Ah, sim! Nem pense em ficar perdendo tempo gritando por socorro! Não há ninguém por aqui! Essa rua é praticamente deserta e, quase nunca, ninguém passa por aqui! Portanto, poupe o seu fôlego, ok!? He! He! He! 

Quem são vocês? O que querem? 

Ora, "geniazinha"! Será que não sacou nada ainda? Ou está se fazendo de burra só para me agradar! Nós, somos os "Jokers" e você é a nossa convidada especial para, digamos assim... a nossa "festinha particular", não é verdade pessoal? 

Ouve uma ovação de todos os motoqueiros concordando

– Sabe, foi muito legal de sua parte trazer uma amiga sua para nossa "festinha", também! Tem um pessoal aqui, que vai ficar doidinhos para conhece-la... He! He! He!

Fique longe dela, seu animal imundo! – gritou Amy furiosa. Não permitiria que ninguém encostasse um dedo em Serena. 

Ah, o que foi, meu bem? Tá com ciúmes? Não precisa ficar! Vou cuidar muito bem de vocês duas! Aliás, acho que vou começar tirando a roupa dela, peça por peça! Não é legal deixar que o uniforme fique sujo, com ela caída no chão, não concorda comigo? He! He! He!... 

NÃO TOQUE NELA!!!!!! – Gritou Amy, num misto de fúria e desespero. Num gesto impensado, conseguiu chutar por entre as pernas de Nomura, fazendo-o cair de joelhos, sentindo dor. 

ARRRGHHH!!!! Sua Piranha!!!! – gritou ele rugindo de dor. Mas, logo que se recuperou, aproximou-se dela e, sem pensar duas vezes a esbofeteou com força. 

A cabeça de Amy virou para o lado e sentiu uma dor terrível no local da pancada. No canto de sua boca começou a escorrer um filamento de sangue. Quase não conseguia manter-se desperta, mas, em seguida sentiu a mão de Nomura agarra-la com força o seu queixo e puxa-la para perto dele.

Nomura parecia uma animal ensandecido, roendo-se de dor.

Sua CDF fillha da mãe! Você me machucou, sabia? Desgraçada! 

Seu...nojento!!! – foi o que ela respondeu em meio a intensa dor que sentia no queixo. 

Eu tentei ser "legal" com você! Mas, já vi que vou ter que pegar "pesado"! – puxou um canivete que tinha no bolso e num movimento preciso cortou a blusa de Amy ao meio, deixando o seu sutien e busto a amostra de todos. 

NÃÃÃOOO!!!! 

Quando eu e a turma acabarmos de nos divertir com "você" e sua amiguinha, vocês sequer vão conseguir voltar a andar!! 

Pessoal, a "loirinha" é toda de vocês!!! Divirtam-se! Eu vou estar muito ocupada com essa daqui!!!

NÃÃÃOOO!!!!! – gritou Amy desesperada, enquanto via os motoqueiros se aproximarem de Serena. E também, ao ver Nomura, com o canivete, aproximar-se para beija-la no corpo! – Meu Deus, por favor, nos ajude! – disse ela numa prece silenciosa, com lagrimas nos olhos. Fechou-os para tentar não ver a violência que elas estavam próximas de ser vitimas. 

Mas, então de repente, uma voz firme e severa, se fez ouvir por todos naquela rua:

SOLTEM-NAS!!! 

Súbito, todos pararam e olharam na direção de onde estava partindo aquela ordem.

Foi, então, que o viram....

FIM DA PARTE CINCO


	6. NA SOMBRA DA JUSTIÇA

****

SAILOR MOON V: Shadowmoon

AUTORES- MISTER BLUE E WLAD

awajnberg@yahoo.com.br

wladvale@yahoo.com.br

Site: 

DEZEMBRO 2001

****

Capitulo 6- NA SOMBRA DA JUSTIÇA

CENA 1: 

Numa rua deserta do Bairro Ebisu!

Os "JOKERS" e seu líder, Nomura, mal acreditavam no que acabara de acontecer. Especialmente, Amy, que abrira novamente os olhos e, agora olhava em direção, do misterioso rapaz, que aparecera, inesperadamente, diante de todos, do outro extremo daquela rua sem saída.

Sua aparição inesperada, por si só, já fora uma grande surpresa. Mas, certamente, o que mais surpreendeu e, até mesmo, aturdiu os motoqueiros, fora a maneira e o tom de voz, com que ele se dirigiu aos "JOKERS": Ele havia dado-lhes uma ordem! A eles, os temíveis "JOKERS", a gangue mais violenta de toda a cidade de Tokyo. Isso devia ser algum tipo de piada, pensava a maioria dos motoqueiros. E uma piada sem graça, por sinal...

Mas, a maneira como ele havia lhes falado, num tom duro e frio em sua voz, ordenando-lhes que soltassem Amy e Serena... Isso não tinha sido uma piada.

Ninguém tinha dúvidas quanto ao tom daquelas palavras: O misterioso jovem fizera uma ameaça explicita para Nomura e os seus motoqueiros, para que o obedecessem.Uma ameaça aos "Jokers"!?!

Mas, quem era esse rapaz misterioso, perguntava Amy a si mesma.

Ela nunca o tinha visto antes e ele não lembrava ninguém que havia visto por aquela vizinhança. Mas, sem dúvida, seu aparecimento, renovou suas esperanças de que seria salva das garras daquela gente imunda.

Ela começou a observa-lo com mais atenção:

Ele era um jovem de pele clara e aparentava ter uns 18 ou 20 anos. Trajava uma camisa clara e jeans, era alto, e com um físico proporcional e bem definido.

Tinha um belo rosto, com feições suaves, porém másculas (parecidas como as de Darrien), mas o que chamava a atenção de Amy era o seu olhar duro e desafiador. com que encarava para Nomura. Ela não sabia explicar nem como ou por quê, mas seu olhar parecia refletir toda sua fúria, sua raiva e sua força interior. 

Ela não conseguia disfarçar sua evidente surpresa, e mal acreditava, no que estava testemunhando:

Alguém tinha ouvido seus gritos e veio socorre-la e a Serena. E, em seu coração, ela agradecia aos céus por enviarem ajuda. 

Contudo, logo depois, sua mente "racional" a trouxe de volta a realidade com uma pergunta lógica: Ele era somente uma pessoa e estava completamente sozinho. Que chances ele contra 20 motoqueiros?

Amy começou a temer pela sorte do rapaz, tanto quanto a sua e a de Serena.

Mas, ele continuava parado na entrada da rua: Desafiadoramente! E seu rosto, sequer esboçava algum sentimento de medo ou insegurança diante dos motoqueiros. Pelo contrário: O estranho continuava a olhar com frieza para Nomura e seus homens. Um olhar que mais parecia uma ameaça...

Mas... Mas... Quem diabos é este, otário? – perguntou um dos motoqueiros!

Será que esse imbecil não sabe quem somos nós? Com que está se metendo? – exclamou um outro.

Escuta, seu babaca! Se você sabe o que é "bom para sua saúde" é melhor ir saindo de "fininho" daqui, falou! – advertiu um terceiro.

Se eu fosse você aceitava o conselho dele, meu chapa! Se há algo que não gostamos muito é de um intrometido, querendo bancar o "herói" e estragar a nossa diversão! – disse Nomura, achando que isso faria o sujeito borrar de medo e sair correndo de lá! 

Mas, para seu espanto e dos demais, ele não fez nada disso! Sequer o seu rosto sério e de olhar duro se modificou. Ele, simplesmente, começou a caminhar em direção de Nomura e Amy, ao mesmo tempo que, numa voz dura e ameaçadora, disse:

Soltem a moça! Agora! Eu não vou avisa-los de novo... – E continuou andando.

Amy mal acreditava no que seus olhos estavam testemunhando. O misterioso rapaz, passou por dois motoqueiros, que, (talvez pela surpresa ou incredulidade do que estava ocorrendo), não o detiveram, e estava se aproximando de Nomura, com um brilho de fúria nos olhos.

Moço! Fuja depressa! Essas pessoas são perigosas. Estão armadas! Você corre perigo. Fuja! Fuja! – gritou Amy para seu pretenso salvador. O que ele poderia fazer contra vinte motoqueiros armados e perigosos, a mente de Amy não parava de questionar o óbvio. Será que ele não entendia que estava correndo perigo de morte? Que estava arriscando a própria vida só para ajuda-las? Duas desconhecida? Ela entenderia, resignadamente, se ele mudasse de idéia e fugisse de lá. Qualquer pessoa sensata e com um pingo de "instinto de sobrevivência" faria isso.

Mas, ele continuava vindo na direção deles. Por que? E por que ele não demonstra medo???

Poupe seu Fôlego, "benzinho"! Esse "mané" não pulou fora daqui quando teve a chance. Agora, ele vai levar o que merece... – avisou Nomura, irritado com a audácia desse intrometido. – TOGO!!! – Gritou para um dos motoqueiros.

Um dos motoqueiros levantou-se da moto e caminhou em direção do misterioso intrometido, parando bem em frente dele e barrando-lhe o caminho.

Pode parar aí, mesmo, seu fracote idiota! Você não vai dar mais um passo sequer... – disse, TOGO, um dos mais fortes integrantes dos "JOKERS". 

O sujeito parecia ter saído da capa de alguma revista de fisiculturismo. Seu corpo era excessivamente musculoso, além de ser extremamente alto (quase uns dois metros de altura). Usava óculos escuros, uma correntinha de ouro com um pingente em formato de "caveira" e trajava uma camiseta bem curta e pequena (que ajudava a realçar o seu físico avantajado).

A diferença física entre os dois era gritante. Para quem os observavam parecia um encontro de um "formiga" frente a um poderoso "gorila". Só faltava a "formiga" ser esmagada...

Togo!

Diga, chefe! – respondeu o motoqueiro.

Mostre a esse intrometido, o que a gente faz com as pessoas que "metem o nariz onde não são chamadas"...

Com prazer, chefe! – disse Togo, com um sorriso cruel nos lábios. – Vou "tritura" esse idiota de pancadas, que ele não vai ficar com um só osso inteiro em todo o seu corpo... He! He! He!

O coração de Amy começou a bater em disparada, temendo agora pela vida de seu pretenso "salvador". A diferença de forças era gritante, ele não teria chance alguma, concluiu numa avaliação objetiva de sua mente analítica..

Não! Deixe-o em paz! – protestou Amy! – Deixe-o em paz! Por favor!

Cale a boca, sua vadia! Seu amiguinho quis bancar o "herói", não é? Pois ele que agüente as conseqüências. Trate de curtir o "show", garota! E calada! Isso vai ser muito divertido de ver... He! He! He!

Togo! Acabe com ele!

Togo socou as palmas da mão bem na altura do rosto de seu oponente, fazendo uma barulho forte de ossos se estalando. Queria assusta-lo. Abala-lo, psicologicamente, antes da surra que ele iria levar. Adorava fazer isso com adversários mais fracos do que ele. Como esse sujeito, a frente dele. Normalmente, quando fazia isso, suas vitimas literalmente "borravam-se nas calças" de medo.

Entretanto, o sujeito que estava a sua frente sequer piscou o olho ou suou de medo. Para a sua total surpresa (e incredulidade), o rapaz misterioso olhou-o diretamente nos olhos, com um olhar duro e ameaçador, e lhe disse com frieza:

Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer, seu "monte de bosta"! Só vou lhe avisar uma única vez:

Você tem cinco segundos para sair do meu caminho. Cinco segundos!

Se, no final desse tempo, sua cara imunda ainda estiver na minha frente, vou arrebentar o seu fígado com um soco e, depois, vou dar um chute tão forte nessa sua cara feia, que você vai voar daqui até aquela parede de tijolos, lá do outro lado. Fui claro?

Togo assim como Nomura e o resto dos motoqueiros, ficaram surpresos e aturdidos, com o que acabavam de ouvir. Aquele cara estava ameaçando Togo? Será que ele era algum maluco? Amy, contudo, ainda observava, aqueles olhos...faiscando em fúria!!

Você é doido ou o que? – rosnou Togo furioso, por ser ameaçado por aquele "inseto"- Quem pensa que é para me ameaçar, seu maluco?? - Fechou os punhos e se preparou para golpear forte o rosto do seu adversário. – Eu vou te arrebentar e ...AAAAARRRGGHHH!!!!!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido! Togo sequer viu o ataque de seu adversário, ou teve chance de se proteger, quando ele fez exatamente o que tinha prometido. Aplicou um preciso e poderoso soco na altura do fígado de Togo, que fez o gigante se erguer do chão e, depois, cair de joelhos grunhindo de dor alucinante. Seu rosto tombou para frente e teria caído com a cara no chão , se, no meio de sua queda, o atacante não tivesse desferido um poderoso chute na sua cara. Togo voou por cima de alguns companheiros e se esborrachou com a cara na parede, exatamente, como o seu misterioso jovem havia lhe avisado.

Nomura e os "Jokers" ficaram, momentaneamente, tão chocados com o que acabavam de testemunhar, que seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar do corpo de Togo, caído no outro lado da rua. Derrotado, humilhado e, por que não dizer, destruído, também? Foi preciso alguns segundos, para que suas mentes pudessem aceitar o fato simplesmente inacreditável e espantoso, que haviam acabado de testemunhar. E se recuperarem do "choque"...

Depois, voltaram a olhar para o misterioso intruso. 

Então, uma nova surpresa: Ele não estava mais naquele lugar, onde Togo havia barrado-lhe o caminho. E ninguém o via em lugar algum, perto onde ele estava há poucos instantes parado frente a seu adversário. 

Ele simplesmente, havia sumido. Desaparecido por completo.

Os motoqueiros começavam a girar a cabeça por todos os lados tentando encontra-lo, mas não conseguiam localiza-lo. Parecia mesmo que o tal sujeito havia "evaporado em pleno ar".

Nomura, começou a suar frio. Agora já não estava assim tão confiante, como a instantes atrás. Pelo contrário! Sentia a situação toda fugir-lhe de seu controle. 

Irritado e nervoso, gritou furioso a seus homens:

Cadê esse desgraçado? Onde ele está? Ele não pode ter sumido assim de repente... Bem debaixo de nossos narizes! Ele deve estar em algum lugar! Encontrem esse maldito e...

Eu estou aqui, seu "verme"! – disse uma voz ameaçadora, vindo por de trás dos captores de Amy . Nomura sentiu, pela primeira vez, o sangue gelar de medo e Amy ao ouvi-lo, sentiu seu coração bater forte! 

Tudo aconteceu rápido! E ninguém teve, sequer tempo de se questionar como esse sujeito havia conseguiu chegar até lá, sem ser percebido. Os dois capangas de Nomura que estavam segurando Amy pelos braços, sentiram mãos fortes, agarrar-lhes os seus pescoços e os apertarem com uma inacreditável força, estrangulando-os. 

A reação foi instintiva! 

Soltaram Amy, que caiu de joelhos no chão, próxima a Serena, e levaram as mãos aos pescoços tentando se livrarem do aperto mortal, que os impediam de respirar. Mas, os dedos da mão do atacante pareciam ser de aço. Não se dobravam, apesar das tentativas dos dois motoqueiros em se soltarem.

Amy olhou pra cima e viu quando seu salvador, ergueu os dois homens do chão, feito bonecos de pano, e num movimento brusco fez as suas cabeças chocarem-se umas as outras.

Os dois "Jokers" perderam os sentidos na mesma hora!

Amy estava boquiaberta! E seu coração não parava de bater forte. Só que agora, não era mais de medo. Era outra coisa...um sentimento que ela nunca tinha experimentado... Mas, não teve tempo para refletir sobre isso, pois logo ouviu Nomura gritar a sua frente, como um ensandecido e virou-se, assustada, para ele:

Seu filho da mãe! Ninguém faz os "Jokers" de idiotas! NINGUÉM!!

Eu vou abrir um "buraco" na sua barriga e arrancar a suas tripas para fora!!!! – disse encolerizado, avançando ameaçadoramente com a faca em punho.

Mal chegou a dar um passo. 

O estranho jogou sobre ele os dois capangas desacordados, que caíram sobre o seu líder, fazendo-o, também tombar ao chão.

Amy assistiu a tudo, assombrada. Seus algozes estavam ainda mais espantados e desnorteados, vendo seu grande e poderosos líder caído ao chão. E não sabiam direto o que fazer. Estavam completamente sem ação!

Você está bem? –disse uma voz calma, porem firme atrás dela! Ao mesmo tempo que uma mão pousava, delicadamente, sobre um de seus ombros.

Ao sentir aquele toque de mão, Amy sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se todo e uma onda de calor subiu-lhe pela face. Não sentia vergonha ou timidez, como seria o seu normal reagir diante da aproximação de um rapaz qualquer do colégio. Era diferente! Era uma sensação completamente diferente que estava sentindo dentro de seu coração. Mas, o que? 

E, por que aquele simples toque de mão, a fazia sentir-se tão segura e protegida?

Virou, lentamente, a cabeça para trás e, em seguida, ergueu-a para cima.

Foi então que, pela primeira vez, seus olhos se encontraram, com os de Jimmy Hara!

CENA 2:

Lanchonete de Andrew. Ponto de encontro de Serena e suas Amigas. 

Darrien consultou o relógio mais uma vez.

Serena e Amy estavam atrasadas quase meia-hora! Rei pôs logo a culpa em Serena, dizendo que, provavelmente, deveria ter entrado em algum shopping a caminho da lanchonete e arrastou a "pobre" Amy com ela. Rini deu razão a Rei e disse que queria comer logo. Mina também. 

Já Lita pediu para todos se comportarem, pois não podiam esquecer a razão daquele encontro: A briga de Amy com Sayaka e suas prováveis conseqüências. Lita não conseguia se perdoar de não ter estado com Amy e Serena na hora da briga. Ela as teria ajudado, em vez disso, estava ocupado ajudando sua professora de culinária a preparar a comida dos estudantes naquela tarde. Senão, teria arrebentado a cara de Sayaka, sem dúvida alguma.

Mina também lamentou não poder ter ajudado as amigas, pois estava ocupada numa aula de educação física. Mas, naquela reunião, todos decidiriam qual seria a melhor maneira de lidar com o problema. Não deixariam que Amy enfrentasse Sayaka sozinha, sabendo como Lita havia lhes revelado o quão vingativa e perigosa, essa Sayaka poderia ser.

De repente, Rini se levanta e grita no meio da lanchonete, quando vê três amigas conhecidas do grupo entrarem na lanchonete e grita-lhes, acenando, alegremente, o braço:

HOTARU! HARUKA! MICHIRU!

Tenou Haruka (Sailor Urano), Michiru Kaiou (Sailor Neptune) e Tomoe Hotaru (Sailor Satuno) viraram-se na direção de onde vinha o chamado e sorriram ao ver as meninas e Darrien, acenando-lhes com as mãos e sorrindo. Imediatamente, Rini e Hotaru correram uma em direção a outra e se abraçaram com alegria., pois fazia um bom tempo que as duas amigas não se viam. Pareciam verdadeiras irmãs matando a saudades.

Logo, as três se juntaram as outras na mesa e começaram a contar que haviam viajado para Hong Kong, onde Haruka participou de um torneio de Motocross e Michiru participou de um concerto sinfônico. Como o pai de Hotaru havia feito uma viagem aos Estados Unidos para participar de algumas conferências científicas, e ficaria, pelo menos alguns meses, fora do Japão, a menina acabou ficando sob a responsabilidade das duas, que a levaram consigo, para essa viagem, que durou quase um mês inteiro.

Hotaru adorou a viagem e queria mostrar as fotos e os presentes que comprou para todos. Já Haruka e Michiru estavam ansiosas por saber das novidades e como andaram as coisas, por ali, durante a ausência delas. Como estavam todos e onde estava Serena e Amy? As duas estavam ansiosas para rever as duas amigas.

Quando estavam prestes a perguntar onde estavam as duas, Ártemis que estava no colo de Mina olhou pela janela e, subitamente, alertou a todos, horrorizado:

Oh, Meu Deus! LUA!!!!

Apontou na direção do outro lado da rua onde viu Lua arrastando-se, literalmente, prestes a atravessar o semáforo. Mas, a coitada, acabou caindo sem forças no chão.

Imediatamente, o grupo saiu correndo da lanchonete até o local onde Lua estava caída.

Rini a agarrou cuidadosa mente pelos braços e gritou pedindo que ela acordasse. Com muito custo, a gata abriu os olhos e, foi então, que todos perceberam que ela estava muito ferida!

Lua! O que aconteceu com você? Onde estão Serena e Amy? Fale!!!! – gritou Darrien desesperado, já percebendo que alguma coisa terrível havia lhe acontecido.

Fomos atacadas...por um bando de motoqueiros...um deles me acertou com um taco de beisebol.... Vim mancando até aqui....

Atacadas? Aonde? – perguntou Haruka.

Numa rua de tijolos vermelhos.... A umas dez quadras daqui...

Eu sei onde é!! Eu já passei por lá, algumas vezes, quando acompanhei Amy, na saída da escola. – afirmou Lita. – Vamos pessoal! Eu mostro o Caminho.

Ártemis! Você, Rini e Hotaru cuidem de Lua. Voltaremos a sim que puder. – ordenou Rei. Rini queria ir junto, pois estava muito preocupada com Amy e, principalmente, com Serena, mas, Rei fez com que ela ficasse com Lua.

Em seguida, o grupo começou a correr em direção ao local do ataque!

CENA 3:

Há algumas quadras da Lanchonete. No local do Ataque.

Jimmy Hara havia chegado bem a tempo ao local indicado pela misteriosa mulher. Ao olhar o que aquele bando de ratos miseráveis estavam pretendendo fazer com aquelas meninas, seu coração, que ainda ardia de ódio contra o "anjo", sentiu uma fúria renovada. Aquela cena toda era revoltante! E ele não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber o que aqueles sádicos pretendiam fazer com as duas moças...

Aqueles "animais" iriam pagar muito caro por aquela monstruosidade que estavam pretendendo fazer, especialmente, com aquela moça de cabelos curtos. A única das duas que ainda estava consciente, já que a outra, estava completamente desacordada e caída de bruços no chão. Sequer conseguia ver o rosto dessa menina. 

Mas, isso não importava naquele momento. Era a sua colega de cabelos curtos que corria o perigo mais imediato.

Ele a observou, superficialmente, e por um breve momento. Mas, foi só! Seus olhos, bem como os seus demais sentidos, estavam mais atentos aos seus adversários, sobretudo o líder deles. Um "lixo covarde" que estava ameaçando uma moça indefesa com uma faca! Esse era o tipo de bandido, que ele mais sentia repulsa... E o que mais faria "pagar bem caro" por tudo isso.

Aquele bando de ratos não o intimidavam nem um pouco com suas ameaças inúteis. E resolveu entrar em ação para resgatar a moça de cabelos curtos, atento a reação de seus inimigos em volta.

Seu primeiro oponente foi uma piada para ele. Um gigante cheio de músculos e pouco cérebro. Mas, sem coordenação motora e conhecimento preciso de técnicas de combate. Não era um oponente digno para alguém como ele, um ninja do mais alto grau, mestre das técnicas e segredos de combate de diversas artes marciais, sua herança de família.

Aliás, nenhum daqueles motoqueiros eram dignos de enfrenta-lo. Seu sexto-sentido confirmava isso. Não tinham força, habilidades e, principalmente, KÍ (energia vital) para isso. Sentia-se envergonhado de ter que desperdiçar força e talento com essa "ralé imunda". Mas, ele tinha que faze-los pagar caro, pelo que tentaram fazer a essas duas moças. Isso não podia deixar passar sem o devido "castigo"...

Todos pagariam caro pelo que tentaram fazer. Todos eles! Animais malditos!!!

Contudo, a segurança das duas moças era prioridade: Tinha que libertar a cativa das mãos de seus captores e ajuda-la a carregar a sua colega inconsciente, para um lugar longe de lá! 

Por isso, tratou de liquidar logo o tal de Togo. E usa-lo como "chamariz" para atrair a atenção daquele bando de idiotas! Depois, quando todos estavam olhando para o imbecil, caído do outro lado, ele cruzou os dedos, e com a sua meditação ninja, invocou a "INVISIBILIDADE". Uma Técnica ninja que permitiu se aproximar, em silêncio, de seu alvo, sem ser visto ou ouvido, e atacar por trás, os captores da moça.

Como o esperado, foi bem sucedido em seu ataque e havia conseguido libertar a moça das garras deles. E joga-los, desacordados, contra o seu líder, lhe deu mais uns poucos segundos de vantagem, antes que ele conseguisse se recuperar e coordenar um ataque total contra ele.

Aí sim, sabia Jimmy, eles não repetiriam o erro de tê-lo subestimado, como no princípio. Mas, sim, ataca-lo com todas as suas forças e em grande número. E o verdadeiro combate entre ele e os "Jokers" iria começar para valer.

Por isso, ele deveria ser rápido em tirar as duas garotas da "linha de fogo" dessa luta. E depressa!

Agachou-se e colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro da garota. Não queria assusta-la mais do que já deveria estar então procurou falar com calma, sem que sua voz parecesse ameaçadora.

Você está bem? – perguntou para a moça, que estava caída de joelhos e de costas para ele. 

A moça, que estava ofegante, parou por um momento. Em seguida, ele observou-a virar a cabeça em sua direção, lentamente. 

Foi então que ele pode ver o seu rosto claramente, pela primeira vez. E foi nesse exato momento que, uma forte e estranha sensação invadiu o seu interior, como se fosse uma onda suave do mar atingindo a sua própria alma. 

Seu rosto, outrora duro e sério, pareceu se tornar uma fisionomia num misto de surpresa e ...encantamento! E, por que não dizer mesmo de.. fascinação!?

"Meu deus, como ela é linda!", pensou Jimmy, levemente boquiaberto, enquanto analisava o rosto da jovem, agora tão próximo do seu. 

Os olhos dela pareciam brilhar como duas jóias preciosas e através dele, o jovem ninja parecia ver a alma daquela moça. Uma alma tão clara, sincera e bonita.... Seu corpo e rosto, fossem um reflexo dessa beleza interior. E a "aura" que ela possuía ... Sim! Ela era clara e límpida como um lago cristalino. Seu "sexto-sentido" podia sentir isso perfeitamente. Ela tinha um grande caráter e muito...amor, também! Uma pessoa com um grande coração, com certeza. Não sabia de que forma tinha conhecimento e certeza disso. Só sabia que isso era verdade.

Mas, o que mais chamava a atenção de Jimmy era a forte sensação de "Deja vú" que lhe varria a sua mente. Como se algo dentro de sua própria alma e de seu próprio coração estavam lhe avisando que eles já se conheciam. Há muito tempo: Em outra época... Em outro lugar...

Mas, como, como isso podia ser possível? Como?

Pelos ancestrais de seu clã! O que estava acontecendo com ele? 

Eu... Eu... Eu estou bem! – disse ela com uma foz um pouco ofegante.

A voz ofegante dela e seu olhar aflito, foram o suficiente para que Jimmy dispersasse aqueles pensamentos confusos e estranhos; e retornasse a atenção do perigo a sua volta. 

Enfim, retornou a "realidade". E ao perigo que os cercavam:

Consegue se levantar? Pode ficar em pé? – perguntou ele.

Acho que sim! – disse Amy. Com a ajuda de Jimmy que a segurou–a pelos ombros, mas, com certa dificuldade e dor, Amy, pôs-se de pé.

Está muito machucada?

Não! Eu estou bem! Eu... UNGHH!!! – gemeu de dor de repente, levando a mão ao local onde havia sido esbofeteada. Tentou disfarçar a dor, mas não conseguiu.

Deixe-me dar uma olhada nesse ferimento.

Não é nada. Foi apenas um ferimento leve...

Deixe-me ver! – disse num tom serio e firme. Ele percebia o que ela estava tentando fazer: esconder o ferimento para que ele não se preocupasse com isso, mas era inútil. Ele fazia questão de saber até que ponto aqueles animais a agrediram.

Amy virou o rosto para ele. Jimmy colocou suavemente os dedos no queixo dela, que se retraiu com o seu toque. Sentia dor, o que para Jimmy era perfeitamente natural, já que ela tinha sido esbofeteada, de maneira selvagem, num canto do rosto, um pouco acima de seu queixo. A côr roxeada demonstrava a força e a violência da agressão que a moça sofrera.

Fora uma agressão tão covarde, que Jimmy sentiu o sangue borbulhar de fúria

Quem foi o canalha que lhe fez isso? – pergunto num tom irritado de voz.

Não se importe com isso! Eu... Eu... Eu estou bem...

QUEM FOI? – perguntou ele com uma voz furiosa, desta vez!

Amy assustou-se e o encarou por alguns momentos. Em seguida, baixou a cabeça, por um breve instante e, finalmente, virou-se para NOMURA, que acabara de se livra dos capangas caídos e voltara a ficar em pé!

Nomura olhou para Jimmy e num tom desafiador disse:

É! Fui eu que bati nessa vagabunda, seu idiota! E vou fazer com ela coisa muito pior depois que acabar com você, seu desgraçado!

Não! Não vai! Por ter machucado essa garota, vou espanca-lo sem dó nem piedade, seu grande covarde!! Você irá levar a maior surra de sua vida, seu animal! Eu lhe juro. Prepara-se, pois, irei pegá-lo por último... – prometeu Jimmy, olhando desafiadoramente para Nomura.

Aquele olhar duro e ameaçador, deixou Nomura receoso, por alguns instantes, mas logo recuperou o auto-controle e gritou ordens para seus capangas

Seus idiotas! O que estão esperando, vamos para cima desse cara! – ordenou aos berros as seus capangas. 

Os motoqueiros começaram a avançar! Alguns aproximavam-se munidos de facas, correntes, espadas e até revolveres.

O tempo havia se esgotado. A luta iria começar!

Garota! Você acha que consegue carregar a sua amiga? – perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos de seus oponentes se aproximando! – Pode fazer isso?

Sim! Posso! Mas o que....

Ótimo! Então preste muita atenção no que vou lhe dizer: Está vendo um poste no final dessa rua, bem atrás de mim? Onde há algumas caixas velhas de madeira e papelão, deixadas lá como se fosse lixo ou algo assim?

Sim... Estou... – disse Amy olhando o poste mencionado, a uns dez metros de distância.

Muito bem! Quero que pegue sua amiga e a carrega até lá. Quando chegarem, no poste, escondam-se atrás das caixas e só saiam de lá quando eu mandar. Entendeu bem?

Mas... Mas... E você?

Não se preocupe comigo. Apenas, vão para lá e escondam-se.

Não! Você não está pensando em enfrenta-los sozinho? Está? – perguntou Amy aflita! Apertou os braços do rapaz com força, temendo pela sua vida. – Isso é loucura! Eles estão em maior numero! São perigosos! Você não...

NÃO DISCUTA! VÁ LOGO!!! – gritou para ela num tom firme e enérgico, obrigando-a a obedece-lo.

Amy assustou-se com aquele tom duro de voz. Mas, acabou obedecendo. Não gostava nada da idéia de deixa-lo sozinho, a mercê daqueles degenerados, mas, sem sua caneta de transformação, não podia transformar-se em SAILOR MERCURY e Serena, tão pouco, poderia virar Sailor Moon, naquele estado. Amy temia que ela tivesse sofrido um grave ferimento, ao ser golpeada na cabeça. Se isso tivesse acontecido, ela precisaria de cuidados médicos urgentes. Precisaria dos conhecimentos de primeiro-socorro que Amy tinha, para prestar-lhe o devido cuidado e socorro.

Remoeu-se por dentro de raiva e sensação de impotência de não poder ajudar o seu misterioso salvador! De deixa-lo enfrentar a morte certa na mão daquela perigosa gangue.

Fechou as mãos de raiva e apertou os dedos fortemente por alguns instantes. Depois, sem discutir, agachou-se e levantou Serena, ainda desacordada do chão.

Jimmy sequer olhou para elas. Seus olhos e sua atenção se concentravam em Nomura e nos seus comandados, que avançavam ameaçadora em sua direção, cada vez mais perto.

Jogou um dos braços de Serena sobre os ombros e começou a arrasta-la, lentamente em direção do poste. Passou por Jimmy que sequer lançou-lhes o olhar! 

Ela baixou a cabeça com tristeza e com temor pela vida do corajoso rapaz. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando, mas quando estava na metade do caminho, ouviu uma voz firme, mas atenciosa lhe falar:

Esses "animais" nunca mais vão encostar um dedo sequer em vocês. Não vou deixar que isso aconteça de novo. Eu juro!

O coração de Amy bate muito forte ao ouvir, de súbito, aquelas palavras. E, ela não sabia o porque, seu medo e desespero começaram a desaparecer, inexplicavelmente. E, porque, em seu lugar, sentia agora uma sensação de proteção que nunca havia experimentado antes.

Com o ânimo renovado Amy levou a sua amiga até o poste e escondeu-se atrás das caixas.

Nesse exato momento, Nomura e os Jokers restantes, fizeram um circulo ao redor de Jimmy e o cercaram. Ele estava totalmente sem saída e completamente a mercê de seus atacantes.

Nomura sentia o gosto doce da vingança. Aquele intruso não teria como escapar do linchamento, que ele e sua turma estavam prestes de levar a cabo:

He! He! He! Desta vez você não escapa, seu intrometido! A gente vai acabar com a sua raça de uma vez por todas, desgraçado! Vamos "pintar" essa droga de rua com o seu sangue, está ouvindo!

Não! Vocês não vão! – disse ele com uma voz dura e fria, como se fosse um chamado da própria morte. – Depois desta tarde, e do que eu vou fazer com você e esse bando de "covardes imundos", todos irão lamentar, amargamente, por terem ferido aquelas duas garotas.

Para falar a verdade, vocês vão lamentar, pelo resto de suas vidas, o dia em que me encontraram...

Maldito arrogante! 

Vamos seus imbecis! O que fazem parados que nem idiotas? Para cima dele!!! – gritou Nomura.

Horrorizada, Amy observou atrás das caixas, os Jokers iniciarem o seu ataque em grupo contra Jimmy!

CENA 4:

Na Mansão de Rumiko (QG de Shadow Moon)

Rumiko estava sentada em meditação em frente a seu oratório, quando sentiu a presença da "misteriosa Mulher" que havia aparecido para Jimmy, minutos atrás, rogando-lhe socorro:

Conseguiu avisa-lo? – perguntou Rumiko, sem se virar para a misteriosa figura.

Sim! E sei, também, que ele chegou a tempo. 

Me perdoe! Sei que não era esse o momento adequado para eles se encontrarem, mas, a situação saiu completamente de meu controle. E me desesperei.

Precisei me "revelar" para que ele socorresse Mercury e Sailor Moon...

Sinto Muito!

Não se desculpe! Estamos vivendo um momento demasiadamente grave e crítico. Com muitas coisas em jogo... E não podemos nunca controlar o inesperado.

Você agiu para proteger as pessoas quem ama. Não se culpe por isso!

E Jimmy? Será capaz de resolver isso tudo sozinho? Será que ele não precisará da ajuda...

Não será necessário! – disse Rumiko, secamente! – O meu neto é perfeitamente capaz de resolver este "pequeno problema" sozinho.

Rumiko virou-se para a misteriosa figura, encarando-a E, por fim completou:

A esta hora, o meu neto deve estar ensinando a seus inimigos, o real significado da palavra "COMBATE"!!!

CENA 5:

Na Rua sem Saída – Local da luta!

Como esperado por Jimmy, o ataque dos Jokers começou assim que, a gangue de motoqueiros fechou o cerco sobre ele, por todos os lados.

O primeiro ataque veio de um dos motoqueiros que estava bem atrás de Jimmy. O idiota achou, que poderia pega-lo de surpresa e desprevenido, pensou Jimmy que, com seus sentidos "ninjas", mais do que alertas, já havia antecipado a ação hostil.

Sequer se virou para o atacante , quando desferiu um potente chute no seu rosto do adversário, partindo-lhe vários dentes e fraturando o maxilar. Soube como e quando atingi-lo, só por ouvir-lhe os seus passos. 

O atacante, tombou para o lado, rugindo de dor, deixando o canivete, no qual pretendia esfaqueá-lo, cair ao chão.

O contra-ataque, por si só, surpreendeu aos Jokers, tanto quanto a Amy, que assistia a tudo por entre as frestas das caixas de papelão, perto do poste onde abrigara-se com Serena. Seu coração não parava de pulsar forte e seus lábios, inconcientemente, murmuravam uma prece, pedindo aos céus, que protegessem seu "misterioso salvador".

Suas mãos levadas ao peito, se tencionaram, quando ela assistiu assustada, o segundo ataque! Desta vez, uma ataque em grupo:

Portando facas e canivetes, cinco motoqueiros aproximam-se do ninja, ao mesmo tempo e de varias direções diferentes, confiantes de que ele não conseguiria dar conta de todos ao mesmo tempo. 

Em poucos segundos, pagaram caro por seu erro:

Unindo a técnica da "GARÇA" do Kung Fu e a técnica ninja da "SERPENTE SUBLIME", Jimmy pôs a prova a sua incrível agilidade em golpes fulminantes com os punhos e as mãos abertas, com os dedos posicionados como se fossem verdadeiras "garras". E, com rapidez indescritível e extrema violência em seus golpes, contra-atacou a todos: 

O primeiro atacante foi desarmado, quando os dedos de aço de Jimmy o agarraram pelo braço, ao mesmo tempo que sua perna direita, atingia com força o peito do segundo atacante, partindo-lhe algumas costelas, e fazendo-o tombar ao chão. Como se isso não fosse bastante, ainda usando a mesma perna, redirecionou-a para atingir um terceiro atacante atingindo-o, em cheio no nariz. O terceiro atacante urrou de dor e caiu de joelhos, levando a mão ao nariz que sangrava agora.

Jimmy desferiu um soco com a mão livre, no braço preso do primeiro atacante, quebrando-o na hora. O homem gritaria de dor, como seus colegas, se Jimmy não tivesse, segundos depois, desse uma cotovelada na cara do inimigo fazendo-o rodopiar como um pião e cair a metros de distância de onde estavam.

Mal tendo liquidado os três atacantes, Jimmy partiu para o contra-ataque contra os outros dois: Com golpes precisos de Karatê, desferiu uma serie de cuteladas (golpes com as mãos abertas), que desarmaram os dois atacantes ao mesmo tempo, e, também, golpeou-os nos rostos e nos tórax, com resultados devastadores. Os dois homens restantes foram, por fim jogados, sem sentidos, para longe, quando o ninja saltou em giro e chutou o rosto dos seus dois oponentes com as duas pernas em pleno ar.

E quando pousou ao chão, desferiu um potente soco no rosto do terceiro atacante, fazendo-o parar de gritar, pelo nariz sangrando, e colocando-o a nocaute, na hora.

Girou o corpo em seguida, e já estava, novamente, em posição de combate.

A primeira investida, não chegou a durara nem um minuto! Mas, foi o tempo mais do que suficiente para que o Ninja, colocasse fora de combate seis dos motoqueiros.

Isso é o melhor que vocês podem fazer, seus covardes miseráveis? – disse Jimmy num tom de escárnio. – Agora entendo por que essa "valentia" de vocês só aparece quando querem assustar mulheres! Seu bando de merdas!!!!

Maldito! - praguejou Nomura visivelmente assombrado com a força e a perícia de Jimmy. 

Alguns dos motoqueiros, fizeram movimentos como se quisessem avançar, mas, misteriosamente, Nomura fez sinal que se detivessem. E seus comandados assim o fizeram, meio a contra-gosto!

Percebera, finalmente, que estava diante de um adversário forte e extremante perigoso. Precisaria liquidá-lo, o quanto antes, mas precisaria usar todos os seus "trunfos que tinha na manga". 

Então, virou-se para um dos motoqueiros ao seu lado 

O Sujeito era magro e vestia uma camiseta, preta com o nome de uma badalada banda de HEAVY METAL japonesa estampada. Seu rosto tinha uma cicatriz longa no rosto direito e seus dentes eram mal formados.

SHIGUERO!

Sim , chefe!

Mostre a esse sacana sua "técnica especial"!

He! He! He! Com prazer chefe! He! He! He!

O motoqueiro avançou alguns passos e ficou de frente para Jimmy! O Ninja tomou posição de luta enquanto analisava seu adversário com atenção!

Outros membros da gangue mantinham-se a distância, conforme seu chefe ordenara. E, por isso, limitaram-se auxiliar os companheiros caídos e, depois, observar o combate entre os dois homens, que estava prestes a começar.

Amy sentiu as mãos suarem frias, quando, por fim, o motoqueiro com a cicatriz do rosto, falou para Jimmy esboçando um cruel sorriso.

Sou Shiguero Kayzawa! – disse o motoqueiro com um brilho maligno no olhar. – E você, estranho? Quem é?

Não é da sua conta, seu traste! – disse Jimmy num tom frio e ameaçador.

Ora, não vai me dizer o seu nome, estranho? Isso é uma grande falta de educação, sabia? – disse Shiguero com ironia, mas ainda ostentando o mesmo brilho cruel no olhar. – Pessoalmente, considero isso uma "grave descortesia"...

Jimmy não lhe respondeu! Continuava encara-lo com dureza, aguardando o ataque que viria deste oponente, a qualquer momento!

Bom, Tudo bem! Quis ser cordial com você... antes de mata-lo! – disse Shiguero, enquanto suas mãos lentamente, subia até a altura de sua cintura. - Saber o seu nome me ajudaria, depois, a escreve-lo... NA LÁPIDE DE SUA SEPULTURA, SEU MALDITO!!!!

Num rápido movimento, Shiguero puxou o que aparentemente parecia ser o cinto de sua calça jeans e jogou a ponta em direção a Jimmy.

Amy gritou, horrorizada, quando viu o som de algo estalando e rasgando no ar como se fosse um chicote! 

Ainda mais quando viu Jimmy se esquivar do ataque, por um triz, mas sem conseguir evitar que parte de sua camisa fosse cortada pela "arma" de Shiguero. Se demorasse um segundo a mais, o jovem guerreiro seria atingido em cheio!

Jimmy rodopiou e recuou dois passos. Imediatamente, depois, com parte da camisa rasgada, retomou a posição de combate e encarou novamente seu adversário e sua perigosa arma.

Muito bem, estranho! Vejo que você sabe se movimentar bem rápido! Parabéns! Você é o primeiro sujeito que conheço que consegue esquivar de minhas "correntes de aço"! He! He! He! – disse Shiguero com uma risada cruel, enquanto rodopiava, com uma das mãos uma grossa e pesada corrente de aço! – Mas, não se sinta confiante, viu! ? Por que irei despedaçar seu corpo inteiro com os meus próximos ataques! He! He!

Isso mesmo, seu maldito intrometido! Shiguero é um mestre no manejo das correntes. È por isso, que todos na gangue o conhecem como "chicote de aço". Depois de Togo, ele é um de nossos motoqueiros mais perigosos. E ninguém! Ninguém mesmo consegue escapar do ataque mortal de suas correntes ... He! He! He!

E você não será nenhuma exceção, desgraçado!

Shiguero! Acabe com ele!! – gritou furioso, Nomura!

Com prazer, chefe! He! He! He! Tome, seu maldito!

Shiguero começou a ataca-lo incessantemente. Ele era, realmente, muito habilidoso com a corrente, que tinha em uma das pontas uma lâmina afiada e na outra ponta uma pequena e pesada bola de aço. E Shiguero alterava seus ataques de uma ponta a outra da corrente, com estrema habilidade e rapidez.. Se atingisse Jimmy, o resultado seria mortal!

Só que as correntes não o estavam atingindo. E após alguns ataques, o sorriso cínico de Shiguero começou a desaparecer, e seu rosto começou a esboçar raiva e frustração!

Não era para menos! Jimmy estava se esquivando dos ataques, com extraordinários saltos acrobáticos e rodopios de corpo, que tornavam literalmente impossível que as correntes de Shiguero o atingissem. 

O que Shiguero não conseguia imaginar, era que Jimmy havia invocado uma de suas técnica de ninjutsu mais secretas: a do "MACACO DO AMAZONAS". Um técnica própria de luta, que ele criou e desenvolveu sozinho, durante seus treinos de ninjutsu, em plena floresta Amazônica, há muitos anos atrás. Uma técnica que o permitia executar saltos espetaculares e girar rapidamente o seu corpo, além dos limites de um ser humano normal!

Shiguero jamais encontrara alguém que pudesse esquivar tão facilmente de suas correntes. E isso era algo inadmissível para ele.

Seu idiota! O que está fazendo? Tente acertar este maldito de uma vez!- gritou Nomura furioso ao perceber que Shiguero não conseguia atingir Jimmy!

Estou tentando, chefe! Mas, sei lá! Ele é muito ágil e não para de pular de um lado para o outro! Parece um macaco!

Não me interesse! Acabe com ele ou vai se ver comigo! Vamos! Ande, seu incompetente! Acerte-o de uma vez, droga!

Shiguero cerrou os dentes de raiva e soltou um grito furioso de ódio! Avançou, atacando Jimmy como um louco. O seu adversário o estava humilhando diante, não só o seu chefe como de toda a gangue! Sua "reputação" estava em jogo e ele precisava acabar com aquele intrometido de uma vez por todas.

Mas, seu avanço furiosos se mostrou tão inútil, quanto a suas primeiras investidas. As pontas de suas correntes o acertavam o "ar" (sem ninguém na frente) ou cortavam o chão, riscando a terra ou atingindo objetos, lixos, caídos em terra.

Em um desses ataques, sua correntes atingiram acidentalmente, um pequeno objeto azul, que acabou sendo lançado em direção do poste de onde Amy e Serena estava se escondendo, caindo por lá.

Amy, por estar tão concentrada, observando a luta, não notou o objeto caído, a poucos passos dela.

Enquanto isso, já não suportando mais tamanha humilhação, Shiguero num gesto tresloucado, gritou furioso:

Maldito! Pare de pular como um macaco e me enfrente como um homem!

Como quiser, seu traste! Já está mesmo na hora de acabarmos com essa "brincadeira"... – disse Jimmy, friamente, executando uma última cambalhota, que o fez girar exatamente, por cima da corrente que acabara de ser lançada!

Então, Jimmy posou no chão e, com esse simples gesto, estarreceu Shiguero, Nomura e todos os Jokers!

Não é possível! – gritou Nomura, mal acreditando na cena que estava testemunhando!

Mil demônios! Como ele conseguiu fazer isso? – disse Shiguero , simplesmente assombrado com que Jimmy acabara de fazer!

Céus! Ele prendeu as correntes com os próprios pés! – balbuciou Amy, espantada:

Jimmy pousara exatamente, por cima da corrente, e as mantinha imóveis com seus pés, pressionando-a ao chão. E, por mais que, Shiguero puxasse não conseguia solta-la.

Desgraçado! Não consigo acreditar no que acabou de fazer? Como foi que conseguiu imobilizar a minha arma? – balbuciava Nomura, nervosamente. Ninguém havia conseguido fazer tal proeza, antes! Ele e o resto dos Jokers estavam, simplesmente, atônitos! Especialmente Nomura!

Com essa sua técnica fraca de ataque de correntes?! Não foi difícil! – disse Jimmy com visível desprezo.

Como é que é? – indagou Shiguero, sentindo-se afrontado!

Isso mesmo que ouviu, seu traste! Sua técnica de ataque com as correntes é uma piada. De onde venho, já enfrentei pessoas que sabiam usar esta arma muito melhor que você! É por isso, que não tive dificuldade de me esquivar de seus ataques e nem de antecipar todos os seus movimentos, seu canalha!

Maldito! Como se atreve a me menosprezar dessa maneira!

Vamos seu idiota! O que está esperando? Arranque a corrente dos pés desse desgraçado e acabe com ele. – gritou Nomura, não suportando aquela humilhação!

Estou tentando, Chefe! Estou puxando-a com todas as minhas forças, mas esse maldito a mantém bem presa! Não consigo solta-la!– gritou Shiguero frustrado.

Não seja por isso, verme! Se quer tanto o seu "brinquedinho" de volta... tome!

Sem nenhum aviso e de maneira inesperada, Jimmy pula para o lado e solta a corrente, no exato momento que Shiguero puxa a corrente para solta-la. Como conseqüência, Shiguero perde o equilíbrio, pende desastradamente para trás e, por azar, acaba caindo, justamente, em cima de Nomura.

Os dois motoqueiros caem desastradamente no chão! Numa nova e intolerável humilhação para Nomura!

Jimmy mantém a posição de luta enquanto observa, friamente os dois homens se levantarem do chão! E quando ambos se põem, novamente em pé, Shiguero é violentamente esbofeteado por Nomura, que grita ensandecido:

Seu grande idiota imprestável! Como pode deixar esse intrometido nos humilhar deste jeito? De fazer a todos nós de bobos?

O tapa no rosto de Shiguero arde de dor, enquanto que o motoqueiro, ouve seu líder continuar a gritar com ele, ensandecido:

Acabe já, com esse intrometido! Ou juro que acabo com você, seu grande imprestável! Vá logo!

Sim, chefe! Pode deixar que desta vez ele não escapa! Vou acabar com essa luta de uma vez por todas! – disse Shiguero num tom solene de vingança!

Mas, súbito, ouviram uma resposta dura e fria de Jimmy:

Sim, seu traste! A luta vai acabar agora! Venha! Vamos logo acabar com isso! Prometo que nem vou "tirar os meus pés do chão"... – disse Jimmy num visível tom de desprezo!

Maldito! Eu vou arrancar sua cabeça para fora do seu pescoço! Tome isso! – gritou Shiguero, lançando seu derradeiro ataque mortal contra Jimmy.

Jimmy como prometera permaneceu imóvel, enquanto a ponta da corrente, com a lâmina fiada na ponta, cortou reto o ar em direção a seu rosto. A corrente iria atingi-lo em segundos, mas ele, sequer esboçou uma reação ou fez algum movimento para se afastar. 

Amy assistia horrorizada a corrente de Shiguero próxima a acertar o rosto de Jimmy e, quando o impacto estava na iminência de acontecer ela cobriu os olhos e gritou para si mesma:

Oh, meu Deus! Não!

Por alguns instantes, ela se recusava e tirara suas mãos dos olhos, recusando-se a olhar e testemunhar aa morte de seu jovem salvador. Era horrível demais para ela, ver que alguém havia morrido, simplesmente, porque tentou salva-la e a Serena. Sentia-se culpada e amaldiçoava-se por não ter conseguido se transformar-se em SAILOR MERCURY e, ter protegido Serena, como seria sua obrigação! E, principalmente, poder ter salvado o misterioso rapaz com seus poderes de Sailor.

Então, percebeu algo muito estranho: Havia um silêncio!

Os JOKERS, sobretudo Nomura, não estavam gritando de alegria ou de triunfo pela morte do rapaz, como seria o normal, para aquele bando de sádicos. Em vez disso, havia um silêncio, quase que anormal. Por que?

Hesitantemente, Amy baixou as mãos e respirou fundo, tomando coragem para olhar pelas frestas das caixas. Finalmente, olhou para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Amy arregalou os olhos e, ficou boquiaberta de espanto. Assim como os demais motoqueiros. Não conseguia falar nada.

Quando a corrente estava a alguns centímetros, próximo de atingir-lhe o rosto, Jimmy, com uma agilidade sobre-humano, simplesmente, pegou a corrente, em pleno ar e a deteve. Agora segurava com sua mão a ponta afiada, enquanto que, no outro extremo, Shiguero, atordoado com o que acabara de testemunhar, segurava a outra ponta.

Não é possível! Isso não pode estar acontecendo? Isso só pode ser um pesadelo! Um pesadelo! – gritava Shiguero incrédulo para si mesmo.

Não seu traste! Não é! – rosnou Jimmy para ele, com os dentes cerrados de raiva. E sem o menor aviso, puxou a corrente, e Shiguero foi lançado, inesperadamente em sua direção, até que foi parar frente a de Jimmy, encarando-o de frente! – Eu sou muito pior do que qualquer pesadelo que você já teve em sua vida, seu traste! MUITO PIOR!!

Antes que pudesse falar ou fazer alguma coisa, Shiguero recebeu um forte soco no estômago e depois um outro no rosto. Ele teria caído ao chão desacordado se o próprio Jimmy não o segurasse pela camisa e impedido a sua queda:

É hora de você voltar para perto do resto da "escória" onde é o seu lugar, seu maldito traste imundo! – disse Jimmy para o seu oponente, antes de aplicar um preciso golpe de judô e jogar Shigero por sobre alguns dos motoqueiros, derrubando alguns deles.

Nomura não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer! O misterioso rapaz havia liquidado facilmente Shiguero. E, com isso, tinha humilhado a sua gangue de uma forma jamais vista. A sua "honra" e de seus motoqueiros estavam, irreparavelmente, "manchadas". Essa ofensa só poderia ser lavada com sangue! E, agora, ele não queria outra coisa a não ser a morte desse intrometido! Fosse de que maneira fosse.

Virou-se para os lados e fez sinal para uns quatros motoqueiros. Os seus comandados acenaram com a cabeça e, discretamente, começaram a sacar suas pistolas e revolveres.

Amy viu dois deles apontando suas armas, atrás de Jimmy, prestes a disparar. Seu coração disparou e, sem pensar duas vezes, saiu por detrás do seu "abrigo" e se pôs de pé, avançando alguns passos a frente.

Cuidado! Atrás de você! Eles vão atirar! – gritou Amy desesperada!

O que aconteceu em seguida, os olhos de todos mal conseguiram acompanhar:

Jimmy com seus sentidos ninjas, mais do que alertas, já havia percebido a movimentação e a posição dos quatro pistoleiros. Sua aguçada audição percebeu quando e onde partiria o primeiro tiro. 

Imediatamente, ainda com a corrente de Shiguero nas mãos, esquivou-se do primeiro disparo, que passou raspão de leve por suas costas, rasgando outra vez sua camisa, e contra-atacou com a arma de seu último adversário.

Demonstrando uma incontestável superioridade na habilidade no manejo das correntes de Shigero, Jimmy golpeou seus adversários em seqüência e em diversas direções, desarmando a todos, quase ao mesmo tempo. As correntes pareciam estar, literalmente, "vivas" em suas mãos. E, ao partir para o segundo ataque, com a ponta com a bola de aço, golpeou todos os pistoleiros, com violência, alguns acertando no rosto, outros no peito e um deles foi atingido no topo da cabeça.

Todos foram postos fora de combate, em segundos, e, num terceiro movimento com as correntes Jimmy atingiu as pistolas, jaz no chão, lançando-as para longe do alcance dos demais adversários, que ainda o rodeavam:

Nada de revólveres. Detesto armas de fogo! Ainda mais quando elas estão nas mãos de gente de laia de vocês, seus escroques!

Miserável! – praguejou Nomura, não acreditando que o misterioso lutador, a sua frente, conseguisse tal façanha!

Jimmy virou-se para Amy e, numa voz dura, disse-lhe:

Garota! Que diabos está fazendo parada aí? Eu mandei você se proteger atrás desses caixotes junto com a sua amiga...

Mas, os pistoleiros... Eles iam...

Eu sei! E agradeço pela preocupação, moça! Mas, já havia percebido o que eles pretendiam fazer... 

Amy ficou cabisbaixa! Percebera que seu alerta foi inútil! Ele tinha tudo sobre controle, como bem podia observar!

Sinto muito! Eu só queria ajudar... Eu.... 

Você vai me ajudar muito mais, voltando para junto de sua amiga e deixar que eu cuide dessa corja! Portanto, saia logo daí! Ande depressa! – ordenou irritado!

Amy baixou a cabeça afirmativamente, sentindo que havia feito uma tolice e estava atrapalhando-o. E ela já estava prestes a obedece-lo, quando viu atrás dele um vulto enorme prestes a cair sobre Jimmy.

Ela não hesitou e gritou assustada:

Oh, meu Deus! Cuidado atrás de você!

O aviso de Amy chegou muito tarde!

Jimmy havia se distraído, momentaneamente. Mas, foi tempo o suficiente para que TOGO, já recuperado do primeiro ataque, viesse, sorrateiramente, por trás e aplicasse em Jimmy uma poderosa "Chave-de-Braço", que imobilizou, na hora, os dois braços de Jimmy, num ataque traiçoeiro.

Oh, não! – gritou Amy, vendo Jimmy largar a corrente e levar as mãos na altura do pescoço, tentando se libertar do aperto mortal de Togo.

Dessa vez, você não escapa, seu desgraçado! Você vai me pagar caro por ter me ferido! Vou esmagar os seus braços e a sua coluna como se fossem "geléia"! – gritou Togo, sedento de vingança!

Não! Por favor! Solte-o! Deixe-o em paz! – gritou Amy, dando alguns passos em direção a onde seu pretenso salvador se encontrava em perigo, mas, deteve-se, ao ouvir a Jimmy virar o rosto e encara-la, severamente.

Não! Fique aí! Não venha para cá! Aconteça o que acontecer, não se aproxime, entendeu! Não se aproxime! – disse ele numa voz firme, mas rouca devido a dor que sentia pelo aperto dos poderosos braço musculosos de Togo.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, e Jimmy pode ver o desespero e agonia que aquela jovem sentia ao vê-lo nas garras do inimigo.

"Idiota", praguejava Jimmy para si mesmo. Distraíra-se só por um instante, e aquele grande imbecil o pegou-o de surpresa. Devia tê-lo chutado com muito mais força o seu rosto, quando o golpeou. Não imaginara que ele iria se recuperar tão rápido! Idiota!

Agora não era o momento de ficar perdendo tempo em se recriminar, precisava escapar daquela "Chave de Braços", antes que fosse, de fato, esmagado pelos braços musculosos, daquele gigante "anabolizado".

Mas, antes, que pensasse ou fizesse alguma coisa, viu Nomura aproximar-se deles e parar bem na frente de Jimmy.

O ninja cerrou os dentes mais ainda de dor e de ódio, quando seus olhos encararam os de Nomura, exibindo um cruel sorriso.

Agora era ele que estava à mercê dos líderes dos Jokers! E sem chances de escapar!

CENA 6:

Na Rua sem saída! Próximo ao poste de luz e do lixo.

Amy ficou aterrorizada ao ver Nomura se aproximar, ameaçadoramente, de Jimmy. Não era preciso ser nenhum "gênio" para adivinhar o que estava prestes a acontecer. E ela não permitiria que seu misterioso salvador, sofresse torturas nas mãos daquele homem tão desprezível.

Apesar dos pedidos enfáticos do misterioso jovem para que ela não se aproximasse deles, Amy não podia ficar de braços cruzados e, mesmo que pagasse caro por sua fútil tentativa de socorro, tentaria salvar o seu misterioso aliado.

Porém, ao dar o primeiro passo, seu pé pisou em um objeto no chão! Ela fez uma careta de dor, imaginando que havia pisado em uma das facas dos primeiros atacantes. 

Num ato-reflexo, olhou para baixo, e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Mal acreditava no que via, mas ali, logo abaixo de seus pés, estava sua "caneta de transformação", que havia sido, brutalmente tirada de suas mãos por Nomura, antes de iniciar sua transformação em Sailor Mercury.

Não fazia idéia como a sua "caneta" fora parar ali, nem isso era importante para ela saber agora. O que importava era que agora poderia se transformar em Sailor Mercury e agir.

Sem pensar duas vezes, agachou-se e pegou a caneta. Levantou-se, rapidamente, e encarou os homens a sua frente.

Estava decidida! Mesmo que isso significasse o fim de sua "identidade secreta" , se transformaria em Sailor Mercury diante de todos e salvaria o misterioso rapaz.

CENA 7:

Na rua sem saída! Em meio a gangue de motoqueiros!

Nomura mal estava acreditando na sorte que tivera! 

Aquele intrometido havia sido capturado por Togo de surpresa e, agora estava a sua inteira mercê. Sem chances de escapar daquele "abraço de aço" de Togo, que era uma das especialidades de luta daquele gigante membro dos Jokers.

Esse intrometido estava, sem sombra alguma, perdido! E ele cuidaria, pessoalmente, desse maldito desgraçado!

E ele não escondia a satisfação de vê-lo, enfim, capturado!

Frente à frente de seu misterioso e odiado inimigo, disse de maneira triunfante:

He! He! He! Parece que sua sorte acabou, seu intrometido! 

Não aposte sua vida nisso, seu porco imundo! 

Cale a boca, maldito! – disse Nomura socando o rosto de Jimmy enfurecido! Não admitiria que ele o ofendesse mais. – Agora você está em minhas mãos! Sua vida não vale mais nada! Posso acabar com você num piscar de olhos, se eu quiser...

Por que não tenta, seu verme imundo! – disse Jimmy friamente, olhando-o com firmeza nos olhos. Ele demonstrava desafiadoramente, que o soco de Nomura não havia lhe feito grande coisa. – Mas, veja se arruma algumas pessoas para ajuda-lo a cumprir a sua ameaça. Esse seu soco "de nada" mal me fez cócegas. Mas era uma coisa de se esperar de um sujeito frouxo e "bundão" como você.

Seu maldito! Ainda se atreve a zombar de mim!? – gritou furiosamente! A arrogância daquele sujeito misterioso era intolerável. E ele o faria pagar muito caro por isso. – Tá legal, seu desgraçado! Foi você que pediu por isso: Antes do dia acabar, vou faze-lo implorara por sua maldita vida, seu intrometido duma figa!! Tome isso!

Nomura começou a espancar o rosto de Jimmy com extrema violência.

Do outro lado, Togo ria sem parar se divertindo, assistindo aquele espancamento, ao mesmo tempo que apertava ainda mais os braços em torno de Jimmy, com o objetivo de "espremer" os ossos dele e provocar-lhe mais dores.

Vamos, seu intrometido! Grite! Quero ouvi-lo gritar de dor ... Implorara por sua vida... Vamos, grite! Eu quero ouvi-lo gritar!!! – berrava Nomura, enquanto o esmurrava incessantemente.

Mas, Jimmy não fez nada disso! Não gritou um só momento, apesar de estar sendo vitima daquele espancamento! E, sequer murmurou por piedade ou pediu para que cessasse o espancamento.

Manteve-se em silêncio o tempo todo! E isso enfurecia ainda mais Nomura! Era como se ele ainda o afrontasse. O desafiasse...

Nomura sentiu o sangue ferver quando pegou as correntes de Shiguero e as enrolou no punho de uma das mãos, fazendo um "rudimentar" soco inglês.

Sorriu cruelmente e disse:

Agora vamos ver até onde vai agüentar essa sua "valentia toda", seu intrometido! He! He He! Vou quebrar o seu queixo com um só soco! He! He! He!

Jimmy olhou-o com os olhos faiscando de ódio, mas não demonstrou medo. Ficou em silêncio aguardando-o golpe fatídico de seu adversário. 

Tome isso, seu maldito!

Pare! Não se atreva a machuca-lo de novo, seu covarde! – gritou Amy desafiadoramente. – Solte-o, imediatamente!

Nomura foi pego de surpresa e assim como Jimmy virou seus olhar em sua direção!

Ora! Ora! O que temos aqui, pessoal! A nossa "gatinha CDF" resolveu sair da toca para salvar seu "amiguinho" aqui. Mas, que coisa tão... Romântica. He! He! – ironizou Nomura, achando muito engraçada aquela patética intromissão.

Afaste-se dele! Já! Ou eu vou... eu vou... – ela ergueu a "caneta de transformação" de maneira ameaçadoramente.

Ou o que minha "bonequinha"? Vai me atacar com esse "canivete mixuruca" que tem nas mãos? – ironizou Nomura, pensando que a "caneta" fosse um pequeno estilete ou canivete. O engano era justificado pela distância em que ambos estavam, um do outro, e pelo tamanho da pequena caneta.

Isso não é um canivete! – disse Amy, confusa! Nervosa demais para raciocinar bem as suas idéias. Só conseguia olhar aflita para Jimmy preso nas garras daquele horrível gigante.

É claro que não, meu bem! Isto é que é um canivete de verdade! – disse com crueldade ao sacar o seu canivete, grande e perigosamente afiado, e, num movimento rápido, pressiona-la, perigosamente, na garganta de Jimmy.

Amy sentiu o sangue gelar ao ver a lâmina arrancar um fino filamento de sangue do pescoço de Jimmy. Sentiu-se completamente, sem ação!

Nomura sorriu cruelmente para Amy e disse:

Agora, seja uma garota "muito boazinha e obediente", como sei que é, e largue essa "porcaria" no chão. Ou seu amiguinho aqui vai ficar com um "belo corte" na garganta.

Não faça isso! Pegue sua arma e volte para perto de sua amiga! Já! Não se preocupe comigo! – gritou Jimmy furioso.

Cale a boca seu intrometido. Ninguém o chamou para essa conversa, seu babaca! – gritou Nomura socando-o na altura do estomago, com a mão envolta com as correntes de Shiguero. Jimmy cerrou os dentes, e sentiu uma dor extrema que lhe tirou o ar dos pulmões. Mas, mesmo assim, não emitiu nenhum som de dor. – Fique calado, se quiser viver mais um pouco. He! He! He! 

Virou-se novamente para Amy e ameaçou:

Como é que é, meu "benzinho"? Estou perdendo a paciência! Vai me obedecer ou não?

Bom, vou contar até "três". Se no final da contagem não vir a sua "faquinha" no chão... cortarei a cabeça de seu "amiguinho" aqui para fora! Literalmente falando!!! Fui claro, minha querida CDF?

Amy estava paralisada e completamente sem ação! Apertou com força a sua "caneta de transformação" e analisou, rapidamente, todas as suas opções! Mas, infelizmente, não eram muitas:

Podia transformar-se em Sailor Mercury! E, talvez, a sua transformação poderia, momentaneamente, desnorteá-los e deixa-los paralisados pela surpresa e pelo susto! Tempo suficiente para ela agir e salvar o misterioso rapaz.

Talvez, desse certo. Talvez!

Só havia um problema! Para a transformação em Sailor ocorrer, ela teria que erguer a sua "caneta" acima da cabeça. O que necessitaria de um gesto rápido de sua parte! Mas, um movimento brusco , qualquer que fizesse agora, poderia ser interpretado por Nomura como uma tentativa de agressão. E ele só precisava de uma desculpa para degolar o misterioso rapaz.

E o canivete estava bem pressionado no pescoço dele! E aquele filamento de sangue escorrendo pela lâmina afiada...

Mesmo que se transformasse, conseguiria salvar o rapaz a tempo? Estavam muito distantes um do outro.

Deus! O que ela deveria fazer? O que?

Ela mal escutou o final da contagem, mas Nomura fez questão de gritar o último número:

TRÊS! – gritou Nomura, ao mesmo tempo que começava a empurrar o canivete no pescoço de Jimmy como se preparando para degola-lo!.

Não! Pelo Amor de Deus! Pare! – gritou-a assustada.

Nomura olhou para ela com um cruel sorriso de triunfo no rosto. Viu quando, cabisbaixa e sentindo-se derrotada, Amy lhe falou, pesarosa:

Você venceu! Eu... me rendo! – a caneta de transformação escorregou de sua mão e caiu ao chão. – Por favor! Não o machuque!

Ah, não? E por que eu deveria atendê-la? Você foi uma "garotinha muito má" comigo, sabia? Me ameaçando com essa faquinha de nada... TSC!!! Que coisa feia, meu bem!

É! Não foi nada legal de sua parte, fazer isso comigo. Pôxa, "gatinha"! Eu só queria ser seu "amigo". He! He! He! Queria que pudéssemos "nos divertir um pouco, juntos"... He! He! He! – ironizava Nomura enquanto balançava o canivete no pescoço de Jimmy, ameaçando corta-lo, a qualquer momento.

Eu... faço o que você quiser...

Qualquer coisa? – perguntou-o num sentido malicioso, quase obsceno.

Amy olhou para Jimmy. Ele estava com a cabeça tombada para frente, como se estivesse desmaiado ou quase. Mas, podia perceber que ele estava respirando de maneira ofegante. Sinal que ele ainda estava vivo.

O espancamento que ele sofrera havia sido brutal! Uma selvageria. Aquele canalha não tinha um pingo de humanidade sequer! Ela não podia permitir que ele ou Serena sofressem mais. Não podia!

E se o preço para salvar ambos fosse... Fosse...

Deus! Ela não tinha coragem, nem estômago, para, sequer imaginar o que aquele degenerado estava prestes a fazer com ela. Só podia rezar para que, fosse qual fosse o seu suplício a que ele estava prestes a submete-la, terminasse logo!

Amy balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente, a pergunta de Nomura, em silêncio.

De joelhos, sua vadia! Agora! – disse Nomura, sadicamente!

O corpo de Amy estremeceu todo! A repulsa aquela ordem era tremenda. Mas ela obedeceu.

Eu adoro mulheres assim: Submissas! Que atendem todos os nossos pedidos na hora! He! He! He! – disse ele com cruel alegria! – E você vai me obedecer em tudo, né, meu bem! Não vai? – disse sadicamente, querendo que ela confirmasse novamente, sua total obediência a ele.

Eu... Eu... – as palavras não conseguiam sair da boca de Amy. A repulsa e o nojo de tudo aquilo parecia secar-lhe a garganta!

Não vai? – insistiu Nomura em uma resposta.

Sim! – disse Amy afundando as mãos no chão com lágrimas de medo saírem de seus olhos. - Eu faço tudo! Tudo que quiser! Mas, por favor, deixe o rapaz e a minha amiga em paz! Por favor! Eu suplico!

Isso só depende de você, belezoca! È só ser uma boa garota quando "estivermos juntos" e, quem sabe, eu fique de bom humor e nada acontece com seus amiguinhos. He! He! He!

Por favor! Já lhe disse: Eu.. Eu... Eu vou fazer tudo que quiser. Só deixe os dois em paz... – confirmou Amy com lagrimas escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto. Isso só deixava Nomura mais excitado e ansioso por ter aquela garota inteiramente a sua mercê.

Ah, minha "deliciosa CDF" espere até que eu coloque minhas mãos em você e...

Você não fará nada disso seu animal! – disse uma voz firme e ameaçadora.

Ao ouvir aquela voz poderosa, Amy sentiu seu medo desaparecer na mesma hora e ficou pasma de surpresa! Olhou para Jimmy com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

O que? O que você disse? – perguntou atônito Nomura, virando-se para Jimmy, que ainda estava com a cabeça tombada para frente e, com o canivete afiado em sua garganta, ferindo-o a carne. Ele se atrevia a ameaça-lo? Depois do espancamento que sofrera e de estar tão perto da morte por degola?

A voz dele mexeu com Amy! Ainda mais naquele tom de ameaça contra Nomura. Desesperada, Amy esqueceu-se de seus próprios temores com a sua sorte e ficou apavorada que Nomura matasse o rapaz, na mesma hora!

Isso mesmo que você ouviu, seu traste imundo! Você não vai chegar perto dessa menina! Nem você nem o resto de sua corja imunda.

E sabe por que, seu rato asqueroso? - Jimmy levantou a cabeça desafiadoramente e olhou Nomura com ódio nos olhos. – Porque eu fiz uma promessa para essa garota. Eu jurei para ela que nenhum de vocês iria tocar um dedo nela, novamente. Nunca mais!

Em seguida, Jimmy olhou para Amy e, apesar da distância seus olhares se encontraram e ela parecia sentir a força que emanava dentro dele. 

E Jimmy completou:

E eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas! SEMPRE!!! –disse ele com uma firmeza inabalável, que fez Amy ficar emocionada.

Esse cara é maluco, chefe? – perguntou Togo incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir.

Deve ser! Acho que vou dar um jeito nesse intrometido de uma vez por todas...

Não!!! – gritou Amy horrorizada ao perceber que Nomura ia dar o golpe final com o canivete.

Tudo aconteceu numa fração de segundos!

Quando Nomura, enfurecido com a última afronta de Jimmy ia, finalmente, cortar-lhe o pescoço, o ninja, com incrível rapidez e agilidade, levantou as pernas do chão, dobrou os joelhos e desfechou um certeiro e poderosos "chute duplo" no peito de Nomura que foi jogado, violentamente, alguns metros para longe dele.

Imediatamente, após colocar os pés novamente no chão, Jimmy invocou com o seu KÍ, a poderosa "ENERGIA DA TERRA" e soltou um furioso grito, ao mesmo tempo que, com uma força descomunal, surgida, inexplicavelmente, dentro de si, libertou-se do "abraço de aço" de Togo.

ARRRGGHHH!!! Meus Braços! Meus Braços!! – Urrava de dor Togo, que custava a acreditar no que acabara de acontecer: Jimmy se libertara, espetacularmente, de seus captores! 

Vá se juntar a seu chefe, seu grande merda! – disse Jimmy aplicando em Togo um perfeito golpe de Judô que fez o musculoso motoqueiro, rolar feito uma bola ate se chocar com Nomura.

Os dois tombaram desastradamente no chão.

Amy assistia a tudo paralisada! Mal acreditando no que acabara de testemunhar! Há poucos instantes, o seu misterioso salvador estava entre a vida e a morte, na ponta de um afiado canivete e, instante depois, estava completamente livre e seus algozes caídos ao chão!

A situação toda mudara, repentinamente. E, novamente, o misterioso rapaz estava com a vantagem sobre seus adversários. Na ofensiva daquela desigual luta!

Mas, então, Amy sentiu o coração apertar em seu peito, quando, subitamente, Jimmy virou-se para ela e se aproximou rapidamente. Num piscar de olhos, ele já estava agachado a um palmo de distância dela, olhando-a com firmeza nos olhos.

Ela observou o seu rosto ferido! Apesar da violência do espancamento, a face de Jimmy parece que tinha "absorvido" bem os socos que recebeu. Mal havia arranhões muito sério. Esse rapaz devia ter realmente um físico bem desenvolvido e forte. Muito mais do que aparentava.

E os olhos dele, olhavam diretamente para os seus. Era um olhar poderoso e penetrante. Parecia que ele podia enxergar dentro de si. Ver seu coração... seus sentimentos...

Eu... Eu... Eu... – Amy tentou falar alguma coisa! Mas foi inútil! As palavras pareciam que tinham sumido. Aquele rosto belo e imponente, parecia intimida-la! E fascina-la, ao mesmo tempo!

Jimmy a encarou por alguns instantes, com severidade, depois olhou para o lado, para o chão, até achar um pequeno objeto azul. Agarrou-o com uma das mãos e observou-o de perto.

Isso é seu, não é? – perguntou-o com uma voz firme!

Sim, é... é... minha caneta! – respondeu ela quase que gaguejando.

Uma caneta, hein! E você tentou enfrenta-los com isso? – perguntou, secamente.

"Céus! Ele deve me achar uma garota idiota. Uma estúpida! Por ter tentado ameaçar os motoqueiros com uma simples caneta." – pensou Amy consigo mesma. Não podia explicar-lhe o que, na verdade, era sua "caneta de transformação". E nem que a utilizava para se transformar em Sailor Mercury... Droga!

"No mínimo ele deve estar achando que eu sou uma maluca ou..."

Foi um belo "blefe", garota! Apesar desse seu plano ter falhado, foi um gesto muito corajoso esse o seu. É preciso muita coragem para fazer o que você fez há pouco.

Imediatamente, Amy ficou surpresa. Ele a tinha chamado de corajosa: Será que ela havia escutado direito.?

Mas, então ele pegou lhe a mão e, gentilmente, colocou sua caneta na sua palma. Em seguida, fez com que seus dedos se fechassem em torno da caneta. Amy estava surpresa com tudo aquilo! Com a reação inesperada dele. E como o toque das mãos dele com a sua lhe provocava um calor no corpo...

Tome! Guarde-a com você! E use-a, se precisar, e como puder, mas para proteger a sua amiga, lá atrás. É ela que está precisando muito de sua ajuda... e de sua coragem, agora. Confio essa tarefa a você, ok?!

Jimmy ajudou Amy se levantar, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia seus inimigos, já refeitos, virem correndo , num novo ataque contra ele. Não tinha muito tempo, e olhando para Amy disse como encerrando a conversa:

Vá logo! Cuide bem de sua colega! E deixe que eu cuido desses canalhas...

Sim! – disse Amy balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. – Por favor, tome cuidado!

Eu terei! Confie em mim!

Amy fez sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Não discutiria as ordens dele! Sabia agora, que ele tinha condições de enfrentar os motoqueiros, depois de vê-lo em ação! Mas, mesmo assim não deixava de temer pela segurança dele.

Amy já estava se virando para voltar para trás dos caixotes e perto de Serena, quando ele a chamou novamente:

Garota!

O que foi? – perguntou Amy, afoita virando-se para ele, de imediato. Seus olhares se cruzaram novamente, e, após um breve instante, que pareceu uma eternidade para ambos, por fim ele falou:

O que você fez, há pouco... Digo... O que estava disposta a fazer... para tentar me salvar... A mim e a sua amiga....

Sim?

Eu... Eu...

O coração de Amy parecia que ia saltar pela boca de emoção. Agora ela via o quanto ele estava com dificuldades de expressar seus sentimentos e quando o fez disse, simplesmente:

Obrigado por tentar me ajudar! Você é uma garota admirável!

Jimmy nada mais disse e virou-se para enfrentar , mais uma vez seus inimigos.

Já Amy, sentiu um forte turbilhão de emoções agitar o seu coração e seu espírito. Aquelas palavras foram as mais belas palavras que alguém já lhe dissera em toda vida! E mesmo que tivessem sido ditas por alguma de suas amigas ou qualquer outra pessoa, não teriam a emocionado tanto como aquelas ditas, de modo sério, mas gentil, por aquele misterioso rapaz.

Seus olhos, lacrimejavam, enquanto ela virou-se novamente, e correu de volta ao abrigo onde sua amiga Serena estava. Enquanto, corria, não parava de murmurar uma prece:

Meu Deus! Por favor! Proteja-o! Proteja-o! Eu lhe suplico! Proteja-o!

CENA 8 : 

Na Rua Sem Saída – no outro extremo da rua.

Nomura tinha mais uma vez sido humilhado! Tinha aquele intrometido em suas mãos e deixou-o escapar por entre os dedos! Como foi possível que isso acontecesse? Afinal quem era esse desgraçado? Como alguém podia ser um "lutador de rua" tão forte e habilidoso?

Como um homem sozinho poderia estar arrasando a sua gangue? Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Não podia!

Ele iria, de uma forma ou outra, "dançar sobre o corpo morto" daquele desgraçado, antes do dia terminar. E, para isso, nada melhor do que dar a sua gangue, o "incentivo certo" para faze-los se esforçarem mais...

Vamos, seus idiotas! Para cima dele! Eu darei 700 mil yens do nosso último saque para quem me trouxer, primeiro, a cabeça desse desgraçado! Ouviram bem, cambada de inúteis? 700 MIL YENS!!!

Agora vão! Acabem com esse desgraçado de uma vez por todas, seus incompetentes!!! – vociferou Nomura.

Os motoqueiros foram ao ataques animados com a promessa de recompensa e atacaram Jimmy como se fossem um enxame de abelhas! E, mais uma vez, acabaram sendo recebidos com golpes de artes marciais fortes, precisos e violentos desfechados por Jimmy, que foi derrubando cada um de seus oponentes que se "atreviam" a ataca-lo.

De seu abrigo, onde mantinha-se abraçada com Serena, com querendo protege-la de algum ataque, com o seu próprio corpo como "escudo", Amy podia testemunhar todo o combate. Viu como os motoqueiros estavam sendo nocauteados um por um, sem dó nem piedade, por seu misterioso aliado. Um dos atacantes, tentou golpe-a-lo com uma arma de Kung Fu: o NUNCHAKO! O sujeito devia acreditar que era um mestre no manejo desta arma, mas, infelizmente, Jimmy não só o nocauteou com um único soco no rosto, como tomou sua arma.

Amy ficou admirada como, logo em seguida, O misterioso rapaz manejou com perícia extrema a arma chinesa e, foi golpeando seus adversários, com precisão e rapidez, talvez comparados ao próprio Bruce Lee.

Em minutos, a ofensiva dos Jokers foi rechaçada e os poucos que escaparam, quase ilesos do contra-ataque de Jimmy, afastaram-se de perto dele. O restante do bando, encontravam-se jaz caído ao chão, seriamente feridos e postos a nocaute. Completamente sem sentidos.

Nomura viu-se apenas com metade de seus homens ainda de pé e começou a suar frio, imaginando qual deveria ser o seu próximo lance nessa batalha.

Mas, o acaso tomou esta decisão por ele, quando, um furioso TOGO abriu caminho, entre empurrões de seus colegas motoqueiros e caminhou em direção a Jimmy, gritando numa fúria insandêcida:

Saiam da minha frente, seus cretinos! Quem vai acabar com a raça deste miserável, sou eu! Só eu! Que ninguém se meta nessa briga, ouviram bem?! Ninguém!

Togo parou alguns metros a frente de Jimmy. Ele parecia um animal enlouquecido, com os olhos vermelhos de ódio e veias de tensão saindo do seu pescoço. Sua respiração barulhenta e ofegante, parecia a respiração de um touro prestes a atacar.

O ninja permaneceu parado onde estava, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de estar sendo intimidado pelo grande adversário, a sua frente. Com desdém, livrou-se do Nunchako, já sabendo em seu íntimo, que o combate prestes a iniciar-se, teria que ser enfrentado, com os punhos apenas.

Assustada, Amy abraçou com força Serena, ao ouvir aquele grito monstruoso de Togo, lançando o seu desafio!

Seu desgraçado! Seu maldito intrometido! Você me fez de idiota diante de todos os meus "companheiros"! 

Correção, seu retardado cheio de músculos: Você é um idiota! – disse Jimmy com frieza e escárnio.

Cale a boca, seu desgraçado! Você vai pagar muito caro pelo que me fez! Por ter me ferido!

Estou morrendo de medo... – respondeu com sarcasmo!

Tá pensando que estou brincando? Não tá me levando a sério? Acho bom não me menosprezar minha força física, seu otário! 

Não se preocupe, seu monte de bosta! Eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Desta vez, não vou "pegar leve" com você. Vou quebrar a sua cara pra valer.

Cala boca! – disse Togo furioso. – Você é que deu sorte em me pegar desprevenido! Mas, isso não vai mais acontecer! Escutou bem, maldito! Não vai! 

Sua sorte acaba aqui, seu desgraçado! Vou triturar e quebrar todos os seus ossos com as minhas próprias mãos!

E VAI SER AGORA!!! RRRAAARRR!!!!!

Togo se lançou como um gorila furioso para cima de Jimmy. 

E os dois homens se atracaram, como autênticos lutadores de luta greco-romana. Os grossos dedos de Togo fincaram-se nas costas de Jimmy, rasgando, ainda mais a camisa do ninja.

Já Jimmy, desferiu-lhe uma série de socos no abdômen de seu inimigo, que acabaram forçando-o a soltá-lo. Os dois lutadores trocaram socos como se tivessem numa luta de boxe, mas Jimmy demonstrou mais técnica e habilidade em acertar o rosto e o tórax de Togo, por mais vezes, fazendo seu adversário recuar. Por pouco,Togo não tombou ao chão.

Os dois homens se mantiveram distantes por alguns segundos, enquanto que Togo tentava recuperar o fôlego. Já Jimmy, parecia que nem havia suado com esse primeiro embate. Na verdade, os poucos socos de Togo que conseguiram atingi-lo, mal lhe fizeram efeito.

Aquele ar de superioridade daquele estranho enfureceu ainda mais Togo, que, recuperado se lançou numa nova investida, totalmente desorganizada contra Jimmy. O resultado disso foi que as mãos e de ambos se entrelaçaram, uma com as outras, e os dois oponentes começaram a medir forças, como se fosse um "cabo de guerra com os braços".

Por longos instantes, Amy, Nomura e os restantes dos Jokers observavam a luta titânica entre os dois homens. Aparentemente, Togo por sua evidente superioridade física parecia que estava levando vantagem: Estava conseguindo, aparentemente, subjugar, os braços de Jimmy, fazendo-os recuar seus braços para trás. Mais um pouco e, sabia Togo, poderia conseguir quebrar-lhe os braços e as mãos. Faltava pouco para isso! Muito pouco!

É seu fim, seu intrometido! Vou quebrar seus braços e esmagar suas mãos! Minha força é, indiscutivelmente, maior que a sua! Muito maior! – gritou ele, triunfante, certo da vitória eminente! – Sou o mais forte motoqueiro dos Jokers!!

Nomura sorriu com crueldade. Realmente, podia perceber que a vitória de Togo estava sem dúvida alguma próxima. 

O mesmo pensamento passou pela mente de Amy, que chegou, até mesmo, a levantar sua "caneta de transformação"! E, talvez, tivesse se transformado em Sailor Mercury se, subitamente, não tivesse ouvido Jimmy dizer, numa voz seca e fria:

É só isso sua força? Isso é tudo que consegue fazer?

Como é que é? – disse Togo estupefado! 

Observou com atenção o rosto de seu adversário e, pela primeira vez, percebia, que desde o inicio dessa disputa de forças pelos braços, seu adversário não só não estava suando, como sequer esboçava estar fazendo muito esforço. Apenas mantinha a expressão dura em sua face e em seu olhar.

Isso mesmo que você ouviu, seu grande idiota! Isso não é força! Para mim, isso é uma piada!

Piada, é? Quero ver você rir quando eu partir os seus braços!

Partir como? ASSIM!!!! – disse Jimmy numa rápida, forte e inacreditável reação. Num só impulso, seus braços, até então, em posição defensiva, contra-atacaram de maneira tão avassaladora e forte que, Togo não teve chance de detê-lo!

ARGGGHHHH!!!!!!!! – gritou o grande integrante dos Jokers, quando em segundos, Jimmy conseguiu quebrar-lhe os braços e os dedos das mãos.

A cena chocou de horror Amy pela brutalidade e violência sem limite. Era apavorante para ela ver aquele homem, apesar de ser um bandido, um meliante, sofrer tamanho ferimento físico: seus braços estavam quebrados e suas mãos grotescamente tortas. O homem estava caído de joelhos, aos pés de Jimmy, urrando alucinadamente de dor sem para.

Amy, apesar de saber como era cruel, aquele motoqueiro, não pode evitar sentir pena dele. Apesar tudo que ele havia feito. Ela só queria que aquela violência toda acabasse e os motoqueiros fossem embora.

Infelizmente, isso não aconteceria assim tão facilmente, como ela ansiava!

Jimmy deu um passo a frente, e observou com os olhos ardendo de ódio e de desprezo, o seu inimigo, caído ao chão de joelhos, não conseguindo parar de gritar de dor.

Está doendo muito, seu animal!? Ótimo! È bom você sentir um pouco da dôr que você afligiu em pessoas mais fracas que você, seu porco covarde! Se existe alguma coisa na face da terra que eu odeie muito, é pessoas fortes e musculosas, que usam seus dotes físicos para machucar e atormentar pessoas mais fracas. Odeio isso!

Espero que você lembre-se do mal que causou a suas vítimas inocentes, animal! – Inesperadamente, Jimmy pegou o pescoço de Togo e aproximou-o ao seu. Com um olhar fuzilante ao seu inimigo derrotado completou: - E nem se esqueça de minhas palavras, quando estiver todo coberto de gesso no hospital!

Dito isso Jimmy desfechou três fortes socos em Togo: O primeiro no Abdômen que o deixou ser ar, o segundo no queixo que o fraturou na mesma hora e, por fim, o mais forte deles atingindo em cheio o rosto de Togo. O gigante perdeu vários dentes e seu nariz partiu-se em duas partes, indo a nocaute com o último ataque.

Togo parou de gritar e teria caído ao chão, se Jimmy não o agarrasse de relance no pescoço dele, detendo a queda.

Ele puxou o de volta para si e o manteve em pé.

Nomura e os Jokers não entendiam o que estava acontecendo:

Mas, que diabos ele está fazendo? – perguntou um deles ao companheiro ao seu lado.

Sei lá! Esse sujeito acabou com Togo, num piscar de olhos!

Esse cara é um demônio! Não pode ser um sujeito normal! – disse um outro trêmulo de medo!

Calem-se, seus idiotas imprestáveis! Ele teve sorte apenas até agora! Mas isso vai acabar, já , já! Nem que seja a última coisa....

CARAMBA!! OLHEM!!! – disse o motoqueiro mais apavorado com os olhos arregalados de espanto e medo paralisante.

Nomura virou-se, juntamente com o restante dos Jokers, na direção indicada pelos dois homens: O que viu fez o seu sangue gelar de medo.

Amy ficou paralisada e de boca aberta de espanto. A cena que observava era aterradora e espantosa.

Jimmy erguera Togo, sem sentido, com seus dois braços, por cima da cabeça. Ele o estava exibindo a seus adversários, como se fosse um troféu! Como se querendo mostrar sua incontestável superioridade física e de luta a seus inimigos. 

Amy entendeu, claramente, o que isso se tratava: Era tudo uma bem elaborada estratégia para golpear a auto-confiança dos "Jokers". Um violento golpe psicológico, poderia se dizer assim. E, pelo que Amy podia sentir ao ver Nomura e os "Jokers" olhando para o misterioso rapaz, o efeito foi, simplesmente, devastador. Muitos dos "Jokers" estavam apavorados e pelo menos, um fez menção de fugir de lá. 

Foi impedido, violentamente, por Nomura, que o esbofeteou-o no rosto e gritou-o para ficar em seu posto.

Mas, o próprio Nomura não conseguia esconder o seu medo vendo aquela humilhante cena.

Jimmy olhava a todos com sua habitual frieza e ódio no olhar. Esperou alguns longos instantes e, depois, disse num tom ameaçador e cheio de fúria:

Isso é o melhor que vocês tinham para usar contra mim? Este grande imprestável? TSSSCC!!! Não passa de um monte de lixo! Assim como vocês! Tomem-no de volta, escória!

Em seguida arremessou Togo para frente, com extrema violência. Os "Jokers" pularam para fora do caminho e, como da primeira vez, o grande motoqueiro espatifou-se contra a mesma parede de tijolos que Jimmy o havia atirado antes. Desta vez, ele estava definitivamente derrotado e somente iria se recobrar a consciência, dias depois, no hospital.

Nomura e o resto da gangue de motoqueiros sentiram um medo maior crescer dentro de cada um e suaram frio, quando viram Jimmy avançar firmemente em sua direção.

Já estou farto dessa "brincadeira", seu ratos imundos! Chegou a hora de por um ponto final nisso tudo. – Anunciou de maneira fria e ameaçadoramente, enquanto caminhava na direção deles.

Nomura se viu no meio de uma onda de pânico que se apossou dos nove motoqueiros, que ainda estavam de pé a seu lado.

Chefe! Chefe! O cara ta vindo para cima de nós! O que é que a gente vai fazer?

Ele é um demônio, chefe! Só pode ser isso! Olha só o que ele acabou de fazer com o Togo!?!

Metade da nossa gangue está no chão, chefe! Ele acabou com todos e está vindo atrás da gente para "terminar o serviço"...

Chefe! Vamos subir em nossas motos e fugir enquanto temos chance! Se não escaparmos agora, ele acabará com todos nós! – suplicou um dos motoqueiros.

Calem-se, seus estúpidos! Nós vamos montar em nossas motos, sim! Mas, não para fugir como covardes com "os rabos entre as pernas". Mas, sim, para "pintar a rua" com o sangue desse maldito, com as rodas de nossas motos.

Vamos! Subamos em nossas "maquinas" e vamos passar por cima desse maldito a toda velocidade.

As palavras autoritárias e sedentas de vingança de Nomura surtiram efeito e, apesar do medo que sentiam, os últimos remanecentes dos "Jokers", correram para suas motos e ligaram seus motores.

Jimmy parou e se posicionou para o ataque que vinha a seu encontro. Era o ataque final, como ele bem sabia. A última cartada dos "Jokers".

Eram sete motos que começaram a "zigue-zaguear" em volta de Jimmy, tentando desorienta-lo e ataca-lo desprevenido. Os " Jokers" estavam armados com correntes, facas longas. E, pelo menos uma das motos, que levavam dois passageiros, o que estava na garupa estava armado de uma espada afiada, de Lâmina curta.

Nomura estava numa das motos, pilotando sozinho! E, como os demais, gritavam sem parar, na vã tentativa de amedronta-lo.

Jimmy se movimentava, rápida e estrategicamente, ao longo da rua, traçando sua estratégica de ataque. Ele evocou a "ENERGIA DO VENTO" e, quando a sentiu despertar de si, atacou:

Parou, repentinamente, em frente de um dos motoqueiros que vinha, a toda velocidade em sua direção. O motoqueiro viu sua grande chance de atropela-lo e, sequer imaginou, que estava caindo numa armadilha. Até que foi tarde demais...

Quando estava prestes a atropela-lo, o motoqueiro viu Jimmy saltar inesperadamente, ao mesmo tempo que executava um giro no ar. Em seguida, Jimmy acertou-o no rosto com um "chute aéreo". O chute fora tão poderoso e preciso que, o motoqueiro fora lançado, violentamente, para fora da moto. O visor de seu capacete fora esmigalhado com o chute e o motoqueiro, já estava desacordado quando tombou ao chão.

Sua moto, sem piloto e desgovernada, capotou pela rua até parar sozinha.

Imediatamente, Jimmy se pôs em posição de combate para a segunda moto que vinha contra ele. Outro motoqueiro solitário, com a tola esperança de atropela-lo desprevenido. Mas, esse era especial para Jimmy, pois era o próprio Nomura que vinha ataca-lo:

Você não me escapa, maldito! Você vai morrer agora!!!!

Jimmy ficou parado de frente para ele, olhando-o fixamente, com o olhar cheio de ódio. Esperou até que Nomura se aproximasse o suficiente e então, simplesmente, saiu da frente dele, no último instante.

Nomura passou por Jimmy amaldiçoando-o e a sua má sorte. Os dois ficaram lado a lado por alguns instantes, mas foi o suficiente para que Jimmy, num golpe preciso de Aikidô , puxa-lo para fora da moto, que , sem piloto, acabou capotando e se chocando contra um poste no início da rua.

Nomura teria caído de costas e se ferido gravemente ao tombar no chão, se, inexplicavelmente, Jimmy não tivesse segurado-o pela sua jaqueta de couro.

Nomura não entendeu o por que ele fizera isso, mas sua dúvida não durou muito: Jimmy puxou-o furiosamente, para perto de si, e cara a cara com ele disse:

Seu Escroque! Já esqueceu o que eu tinha lhe falado? Eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas. Sempre! Inclusive aquela que tinha feito para você...

Mas... Mas... Do que diabos você está falando? – perguntou o atônito Nomura, mal acreditando no que acabara de acontecer: Ele fora tirado para fora de sua moto, como se não fosse nada.

Esqueceu? Pois vou lhe refrescar a memória: EU DISSE QUE IRIA TE PEGAR PO ÚLTIMO, SEU MALDITO COVARDE! – gritou furiosamente, Jimmy.

Do outro lado da rua, Amy arregalou os olhos de surpresa, pois se lembrava daquela promessa de vingança feita por Jimmy, logo quando se viram pela primeira vez. Quando ele vira o ferimento no seu queixo causado pela agressão covarde de Nomura.

Essa mesma lembrança veio na mente de Nomura, na mesma hora e ele sentiu-se apavorado.

E Jimmy completou:

Espere por sua vez, seu covarde! Prometo que não vai demorar muito, agora! Eu vou terminar com esses seus comparsas, logo, logo! Até lá, fique aqui bem quietinho... – disse Jimmy, empurrando Nomura para a parede próxima, de onde estavam.

Nomura, trêmulo de medo e pânico, não conseguia mexer as pernas. Ficou parado estático na parede, enquanto olhava Jimmy retornar ao combate.

A terceira moto que veio contra Jimmy trazia dois motoqueiros. O da garupa estava armado com uma corrente de ferro e a girava sobre a cabeça. "Mas que idiota", pensou Jimmy. "Esse retardado não aprendeu a mesma lição que dei, ao tal de Shiguero? Acha que pode me enfrentar com isso? Mas que grande imbecil..."

Furioso, Jimmy num movimento inesperado, correu em direção da moto que vinha em seu encontro. Ao chegar perto, movimentou, habilmente o seu corpo, e para se esquivar e contra-atacar ao mesmo tempo: O motoqueiro que empunhava a corrente na garupa, sentiu as mãos poderosas de Jimmy bloquear o seu ataque com as correntes e puxa-lo para fora da moto. O agressor caiu ao chão, violentamente, sentindo duas de suas costelas se partirem com o choque, enquanto que o seu parceiro no volante da moto, seguia em frente, atônito com o que acabara de acontecer.

Jimmy ainda segurava o braço do inimigo caído, quando num preciso golpe torceu o braço dele até que ele soltasse a corrente, em meios a gritos de dor. Logo em seguida, Jimmy desferiu-lhe dois socos seguidos no rosto, que arrebentaram o maxilar do atacante e vários de seus dentes, colocando-o a nocaute, na hora.

Imediatamente, Jimmy pegou as correntes do chão, no exato momento, que o parceiro do motoqueiro tombado, fazia uma manobra de retorno e voltava, mais uma vez para ataca-lo.

O motoqueiro percebera o erro fatal que havia cometido, quando, na metade do caminho, que sua moto se encontrava para atingir seu oponente, Jimmy começou a girar a corrente sobre a cabeça, enquanto seus olhos miravam diretamente com o de seu atacante, mirando-o como um alvo prestes a ser abatido.

E antes que o motoqueiro pudesse se desviar, Jimmy atacou-o impiedosamente: Lançou a corrente habilmente que atingiu o motoqueiro e enrolou, como uma serpente viva, em seu pescoço. O motoqueiro em pânico sentiu a dor e a falta de ar, levando as mãos em desespero para o pescoço. Mas, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Jimmy puxou-o com extrema violência para fora da moto.

A moto desgovernada bateu, violentamente, contra uma das paredes da rua e explodiu em chamas. Já o motoqueiro, voou em direção de Jimmy, que o puxara para si com a corrente e, quando finalmente se aproximou o bastante, o ninja para sua trajetória com um soco avassalador direto no estômago de seu inimigo. O corpo do motoqueiro se dobrou ante a força e a violência do golpe. Deslizou sobre o punho de Jimmy e teria tombado no chão, inerte, se no meio do caminho, Jimmy ainda não lhe desferisse um potente chute no rosto, que arrancou-lhe o capacete para fora e quebrou-lhe o nariz. 

Com seu inimigo caído, Jimmy se virou para o novo ataque que vinha em sua direção: Desta vez eram dois motoqueiros em duas motos vinham para o ataque.

As motos estavam correndo paralelamente, uma ao lado da outro, e os motoqueiros exibiam em uma das mãos, uma faca longa cada. Como sempre, Jimmy não demonstrou nenhum sinal de intimidação ou medo e, furiosos, correu em direção de encontro com os seus oponentes.

E quando estavam próximos a se encontrar, Jimmy saltou um poderoso grito de ataque que fez tanto Amy, Nomura e os motoqueiros que vinham ataca-lo, sentirem o sangue gelar de medo. Era um grito poderoso, forte, digno de um autêntico mestre das artes marciais em ação.

Jimmy soltou o grito ao mesmo tempo que executou outro de seus espetaculares saltos acrobáticos e, quando estava exatamente entre as duas motos, executou um preciso "chute duplo", atingindo seus adversários, cada um, com cada uma das suas pernas, respectivamente.

Os motoqueiros foram jogados para fora de suas motos, que sem pilotos, correram desgovernadas por alguns metros, ate colidirem uma com a outra e explodirem, provocando chamas e fumaça.

Jimmy pousou perfeitamente no chão, enquanto seus adversários caíram e rolaram dolorosamente por terra. 

Mas, isso ainda não era o fim.

Os dois motoqueiros mesmo feridos com a queda, ainda conseguiram se levantar e, tolamente, pegaram suas facas do chão e tentaram ataca-lo, ao mesmo tempo. 

Como sempre, Jimmy os fez pagar muito caro por essa audácia.

O ninja desferiu-lhes, ao mesmo tempo, contra cada um, uma seqüência precisa e furiosa de golpes de Kung fu de mão aberta e de punhos fechados, que os desarmou e atingiu vários pontos vitais do Tórax, abdômen e no rosto. Em segundos os motoqueiros foram postos fora de combate e tombaram, inconciêntes, ao chão.

Amy assistia ainda horrorizada aquela violência sem fim enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, seu coração, temia pela segurança de seu misterioso defensor. Ela continuava abraçada a Serena, que apesar de todo o barulho das motos e explosões, continuava desfalecida. 

Restavam ainda três motos como ela bem podia observar. E delas a que mais a preocupava era uma que tinha dois motoqueiros: Um no volante e um na garupa, que portava uma enorme espada afiada e que a embanhava-a aos gritos, como se soubesse maneja-la.

Infelizmente, para os temores de Amy, foi justamente esta moto que executou o ataque seguinte.

Jimmy percebeu o novo ataque a tempo e rolou pelo chão, enquanto que o atacante de espada, tentou atingi-lo pelas costas, inutilmente. Os motoqueiros insistiram no ataque por várias vezes, mas a habilidade de Jimmy era incomparável e ele se esquivava facilmente da lâmina da espada.

Até que ele contra-atacou: Com outro de seus saltos espetaculares, pulou sobre a moto e, inacreditavelmente, pousou, sentado, por de trás do motoqueiro com a espada.

Sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, o "espadachim" tentou esboçar alguma reação, enquanto que seu companheiro, tomado por um súbito pânico, gritava para que se livra-se dele. Mas, foi tudo em vão.

Antes que o motoqueiro pudesse fazer uso de sua lâmina, Jimmy com sua mão de aço segurou a mão do "Joker" que segurava a espada. .

Você não é digno de segurar uma arma tão nobre, seu canalha sem honra! E isso é a sua punição por ter cometido tamanho sacrilégio, seu maldito! – gritou Jimmy furioso, cheio de ódio.

E em seguida, sem compaixão nenhuma, Jimmy esmagou por completo a mão do "Joker", quebrando-lhe todos os ossos das mãos e dos dedos.

O homem gritou de dor soltando a sua arma, que Jimmy, imediatamente a segurou. Em seguida, com a espada em punho, fez um rápido movimento com a arma, que sequer pode ser acompanhada pelos olhos de Amy, Nomura ou por alguém mais. E logo depois, Jimmy saltou para fora da moto, numa atitude intrigante, até mesmo para os dois motoqueiros.

"Por que ele não os atacou, com a espada, já que tinha vantagem de estar de posse dela?" Essa era a pergunta que Nomura fazia para si mesmo. E que foi respondida segundos depois, quando a moto em que Jimmy havia arrancado a espada de seu inimigo, subitamente, dividiu-se em duas separando os dois homens, montados nela.

Ela havia sido cortada ao meio por Jimmy num golpe perfeito, rápido e preciso, que seus inimigos, sequer puderam perceber. Até que fosse tarde demais.

As duas partes da moto capotaram em seguida, juntamente, com os dois passageiros., e explodiram em seguida. Mais tarde, no hospital os dois homens, com os ossos do corpo quebrados e engessados, agradeceriam aos céus por aquele "demônio" não ter lhes cortado ao meio com a espada. Pois ele poderia ter feito isso se quisesse...

Mas, Jimmy não fez! Da mesma forma que não decepou nenhum membro do corpo dos últimos dois motoqueiros restantes.

Com a espada em punho, Jimmy se sentia "completo" e observou os dois motoqueiros restantes que vinham em sua direção.

Olhou de relance para Amy e seus olhares se cruzaram por alguns instantes. Em seguida, olhou para Nomura que suava de nervosismo e de medo.

O Jogo acabou! – disse ele friamente, para seu inimigo.

Em seguida partiu para o ataque final das duas motos restantes.

Por ironia, os dois motoqueiros que restaram eram, justamente, os dois "Jokers" que momentos antes, queriam fugir do local, e que foram impedidos por Nomura. 

Agora tentavam faze-lo, enquanto tinham alguma chance:

Vou dar no pé! Não sou maluco de encarar esses sujeito!

Muito menos eu! Não quero ir parar no hospital ou no cemitério por causa desse "demônio", seja lá de onde ele for.

Tô contigo, meu chapa! Vamos embora!

È! Vamos! O "chefe" que se vire com ele... – concordou o motoqueiro.

Os dois homens correram, aceleradamente, em direção a saída da rua, e quando estavam próximos a alcança-la, Jimmy, subitamente, apareceu na frente deles.

Oh, Caramba! – disse um dos motoqueiros.

Foi a única coisa que pode dizer, pois imediatamente, Jimmy manejou a espada. Com a mesma rapidez inacreditável, Jimmy desferiu dois golpes: uma das motos que descontrolada capotou pelo chão, levando junto o seu motorista. A outra moto viu suas duas rodas saltarem para fora do veículo. O resultado, naturalmente, foi outra violenta capotagem, que culminou com a explosão do veículo.

Os dois motoqueiros, que tombaram ao chão, ficaram seriamente feridos, mas, mesmo assim, ainda conseguiram ter forças para erguerem suas cabeças e olharem para Jimmy.

Por.... quê...? UNGH!!!

Nós ...só queríamos...fugir... ARGHHH!!!

Não... iríamos... enfrenta-lo.... UNGH!!!

Seus covardes miseráveis! – disse Jimmy se aproximando dos dois motoqueiros caídos. Parou ao lado de um deles e fincou a ponta afiada da espada, bem perto de seu rosto. O motoqueiro por pouco não gritou de pavor. Jimmy continuou. – Acharam que eu iria deixa-los escapar depois de tudo que fizeram com aquelas duas meninas? De ameaçarem-nas? 

Foi... Foi... O chefe...

...que mandou vocês participarem desta "imundice" toda? Mas, é claro! E vocês, como o resto da "escória" aqui, vieram ansiosos para "se divertirem", também, , não é?

Eu... Nós... UNGHH!!!

Por... Piedade....!!!

Diga-me uma coisa, seus vermes: O que vocês estariam fazendo, agora, neste momento, com aquelas duas meninas, se eu, por acaso não tivesse aparecido aqui? – disse Jimmy com os dentes cerrados, com o rosto avermelhando-se de ódio, cada vez mais. 

Piedade!!! – implorou um dos motoqueiros, sem coragem de responder aquela pergunta, tão óbvia.

Misericórdia... pelo amor de Deus! Argghhh!!!!!

Não ponham Deus nessa imundice, seus canalhas! Nunca mais pronuncie o nome dele em sua boca imunda, canalha! NUNCA MAIS!

Jimmy pegou um dos motoqueiros e o ergueu do chão. Desferiu-lhe uma curta mais impiedosa seqüência de socos no rosto. Depois, aplicou-lhe uma violenta joelhada na barriga, que partiu-lhe mais alguns ossos e, por fim, atirou-o como se fosse um traste de volta ao chão, sem sentidos.

Em seguida foi a vez do seu companheiro a sofrer um espancamento quase idêntico, que culminou com Jimmy empurrando a cara dele, contra o chão, com força e violência. O resultado foi avassalador.

Por fim, o último dos motoqueiros caíra no chão, derrotado!

A luta contra os "Jokers" havia, finalmente, terminado. 

E, Jimmy agora, volta sua atenção par Nomura.

Era chegada a hora do ajuste de contas entre os dois....

CENA 9:

Numa das rua próxima local da luta. Há alguns quarteirões de distância.

Darrien e suas amigas param assustados, quando começavam a ouvir o som de luta e explosões, do outro lado do quarteirão.

Ainda estavam longe do local e precisariam correr mais rápido se quisesse salvar Serena e Amy.

Meninas! Vamos nos transformar e entrar em ação! – gritou Darrien.

Vamos! – gritaram todas as moças tirando seus objetos de transformação e iniciando a metamorfose para SAILORS e Tuxedo Mask!

Ao completarem a mudança, retornaram a sua corrida desenfreada!

Serena, meu amor! Agüente firme que já estamos chegando. – murmurou Tuxedo Mask para si mesmo!

CENA 10:

Na rua sem saída - No local do combate.

Amy, finalmente, saiu atrás das caixas que a protegiam, assim que, o últimos dos motoqueiros tombara ao chão, desfalecido e seriamente ferido, assim como os demais "Jokers".

Fora um massacre!

Amy não conseguia uma palavra melhor para descrever o que acontecera naquele local, que, agora, mais parecia uma autêntica "zona de guerra".

Mesmo com a vantagem de estarem em maior número e de estarem fortemente armados, os "Jokers" não foram páreos para aquele misterioso jovem. Um rapaz que demonstrou, para a infelicidade de seus oponentes, que sabia lutar com extrema força e habilidade inacreditáveis. Jamais vira uma lutador tão extraordinário como ele provou ser.

Enfrentou uma perigosa gangue de motoqueiros sozinho e vencera.

Agora, os "JOKERS" estavam caídos ao chão! Com ferimentos expostos e sangramento por todos os seus corpos Com certeza, nunca iriam esquecer aquela surra pelo resto de suas vidas, e passariam semanas hospitalizados, relembrando o ataque selvagem daquele lutador de rua, durante seus pesadelos, nas noites futuras.

Muitos ficariam traumatizados pelo resto de suas vidas. Como aquele misterioso rapaz havia prometido.

E, naquele momento, uma outra promessa de vingança, começava a se concretizar:

Agora somos só nos dois, seu verme miserável! – disse Jimmy olhando, frente a frente, para Nomura. O único dos Jokers que ainda estava em pé.

Maldito! – disse Nomura olhando para uma das motos caídas perto dele e que, por sorte, não estava destruída! Como um covarde, ele estava planejando uma fuga. Só que Jimmy estava percebendo, claramente suas intenções:

Sei o que está pensando, seu traste! Esqueça! Você não vai fugir!

Nomura fez um movimento inesperado e partiu em disparada em direção da moto. Aparentemente, conseguiria escapar, já que o seu adversário estava do outro lado da rua, metros a distância dele, o que lhe dava uma boa vantagem!

Sim, ele ia escapar! Já estava quase alcançando a moto...quando do nada o Jimmy apareceu em sua frente e barrou-lhe o caminho.

Eu lhe disse: Você não vai a lugar algum, seu rato covarde!!! - disse-lhe friamente, frustrando-lhe as esperanças de fugir.

Desgraçado! Pensa que tenho medo de você? Eu sou o terrível Nomura! O chefe da gangue dos Jokers! Eu sou o maioral de toda a cidade de Tokyo! – gritou ele furioso!

Você não é "nada"! Apenas é um idiota imprestável, que anda por aí de moto, com um bando de inúteis! Um escroque que só sabe mostrar valentia batendo em pessoas indefesas! Principalmente, meninas como aquelas duas...

Pois muito bem, seu verme! Vamos ver como você reage frente a alguém que pode se defender...

Tudo bem, seu intrometido!!! Você pode até ter levado a melhor sobre a minha gangue. Mas, comigo a "história" é outra, está sabendo!? – disse Nomura sacando,do bolso, sua faca afiada! – Vou te dar uma bela cicatriz nessa sua cara de....ARGGGHHH!!!!!!!

Nomura sequer viu as mãos de Jimmy agarrarem sua mão armada com a faca, numa rapidez fulminante, e começarem a lhe apertar com força. Literalmente, Nomura sentiu a mão ser esmagada por aqueles dedos longos e poderosos de seu adversário. A dor foi tanta que Nomura, logo em seguida saltou a sua faca no chão.

Isso é por ter encurralado e aterrorizado essas duas moças. – falou Jimmy friamente. 

Em seguida, com o braço livre desferiu-lhe um soco na cara. Nomura sentiu alguns de seus dentes se partirem, além de uma dor terrível no maxilar inferior, que o fez cair de joelhos ao chão.

Isso é por ter golpeado aquela moça pelas costas! – em seguida, desferiu-lhe um potente chute, que atingiu em cheio o nariz de Nomura, quebrando-o no ato. O líder dos Jokers rolou pelo chão até alguns metros de distância. 

Tonto e quase sem sentidos, Nomura tentou se recompor e, inultilmente, tentou levantar-se do chão, enquanto seu adversário se aproximava, lentamente, em sua direção.

Não! Espera! Vamos conversar, cara! Vamos fazer um acordo... – disse ele caído, no chão, com a boca e o nariz ensangüentados. Nomura rendera-se ao medo e ao desespero, pois percebera, claramente, que não seria páreo para ele. Mas, Jimmy pouco ligava aqueles patéticos apelos daquele covarde. Agarrou-o pelos colarinhos e disse:

Isso é por ter tentado violentar aquela outra garota! – disse, desferindo-lhe um poderoso ponta-pé por entre as pernas de seu inimigo.

Nomura rugiu de dor e caiu de joelhos no chão, numa agonia alucinante.

Do outro lado, Amy assistia horrorizada toda a cena.

Eu... Eu... Eu me rendo!!! Por... Por... Piedade..... Chega!!!!! – Implorava Nomura!

Mas, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, saindo da boca imunda daquele homem, que ousou ameaçar aquelas duas moças, sem um pingo de humanidade, fez o sangue de Jimmy "ferver" de ódio. Ele o agarrou pela camisa e o levantou num impulso do chão:

Piedade? Será que eu ouvi direito o que você falou, seu traste imundo? Você quer que eu tenha piedade de você, seu grande merda! Depois de tudo que você e essa corja imunda fizeram com aquelas duas?

Pois bem, vou te dar a mesma "piedade" que você deu a elas, seu animal! – disse furioso com os dentes cerrados de ódio. E completou: - Isso é pelo tapa que você deu no rosto daquela garota!

Então, Nomura começou a ser golpeado, incessantemente:

Jimmy desferiu-lhe uma série de socos, ponta pés, golpes de Jiu-jitsu, que, foram, inevitavelmente, ferindo todo o corpo de Nomura. Em menos de um minuto, o orgulhoso chefe dos Jokers parecia um boneco de pano, que, sequer conseguia reagir ou até mesmo manter-se em pé. Aquilo já não era mais uma luta: era um linchamento! Levado a cabo por um só homem...

Nomura não conseguia reagir, estava quase inconsciente de tanto apanhar, mas Jimmy não dava sinal de que iria parar. Cada vez, surrava-o mais e mais até que, finalmente, quando estava prestes a dar um golpe devastador, um grito desesperado, vindo do outro lado, o paralisou:

Pare!!!!! Pelo Amor de Deus!!! Você vai mata-lo! Por favor, Pare!!!!

Ele se virou e mal pode acreditar, que, parada, a poucos metros de distância atrás dele, Amy, o olhava assustada. Havia assistido horrorizada a todo aquele espancamento ininterrupto e gritou para que aquela violência terminasse.

Para Jimmy, aquela atitude era totalmente absurda e intolerável. Ela estava lhe pedindo misericórdia por aquele canalha? Esse nojento que as atacou e tentou fazer as "maiores barbaridades" com ela e sua amiga? E que só não conseguiu o seu intento porque ele apareceu na hora H! 

Que espécie de loucura era essa, pensou furiosamente? Essa garota estava "mal da cabeça"???

Você é maluca? Ou, simplesmente, tem memória fraca? Você viu o que ele e esse bando de miseráveis fizeram com a sua amiga, lá atrás. E o que pretendiam fazer com você... – disse ele furioso.

Sim! Eu sei! – diz ela com voz melancólica.

E, assim mesmo, me pede para parar de "amassar a cara" desse verme?

Sim! Eu lhe peço que pare! Ele já está derrotado, não está vendo? Ele já não representa nenhum perigo para mais ninguém! Se continuar a surra-lo, como você está fazendo, irá mata-lo!

Por favor, moço! Eu lhe imploro! Pare!

Jimmy cerrou os dentes de raiva. Aquilo tudo era inconcebível e inaceitável. Por que ela estaria fazendo isso? Era ilógico:

Por que? Só me diga isso: Por que se preocupa com a vida desse maldito canalha??

Não é com ele que me preocupo... – disse ela olhando para ele, com um olhar singelo e triste. – É com você!

Aquelas palavras pegaram Jimmy de surpresa. E ele não conseguiu disfarçar o espanto;

Comigo?

Sim! Não quero que nada de ruim lhe aconteça. Que destrua sua vida por nossa causa...

Mas...Mas...Do que está falando?

Será que não percebe?- perguntou-lhe numa voz aflita. - Você salvou a mim e a minha amiga desses marginais. Arriscou sua vida por duas pessoas que nem conhecia, enfrentando esse bando sozinho. E venceu a todos! Mas, agora tudo já acabou. Já basta de tanta violência! Eles estão todos derrotados e já não podem nos causar mais nenhum mal. Não está vendo??

Jimmy ficou em silêncio. Seu rosto, outrora furioso, começou a relaxar a tensão e ficar sério. Estava surpreso por aquela garota estar demonstrando com o seu olhar aflito e voz embargada de emoção, uma preocupação sincera por ele. Isso, por si só o deixou confuso e surpreso.

Amy continuou a lhe falar, cada vez mais desesperada e apontou para Nomura:

Por favor, moço! Olha para ele! Olhe bem para ele! – disse lhe quase como uma suplica.

Jimmy virou e olhou para Nomura, a quem agarrava pelo colarinho da camisa. Ele estava praticamente inconsciente. Seu rosto estava já disforme dos socos que ele havia desferido no seu oponente sem cessar. E o resto do seu corpo, coberto de ferimentos e hematomas, provavelmente, já não tinha um osso inteiro sequer. O sujeito estava praticamente acabado. Continuar a surra-lo, certamente, iria leva-lo a morte como a garota o estava alertando:

Ele já está liquidado. Não há necessidade de continuar essa luta. De espanca-lo, barbaramente, como está fazendo.

Você está deixando a raiva e a revolta pelo que eles nos fizeram, dominar sua mente e seu coração! E, por isso, não está raciocinando com clareza suas ações! Está agindo como um homem furioso, sedento de vingança! Será que não percebe???

Jimmy continuava a encara-la seriamente, mas aquelas palavras lhe atingiam direto em seu peito!

Se você continuar com isso, irá mata-lo. E acabará arruinando sua vida e seu futuro. E tudo isso por nossa causa. Porque quis nos ajudar. E eu... Eu... – Ela forçou as palavras saírem de sua garganta com uma voz forte, embargada em emoção: - Não quero que você se desgrace por ter nos salvado. Não quero que se transforme num assassino por nossa causa! Por minha causa!!! EU NÃO QUERO!!! – gritou Amy, com lagrimas lhe escorrendo pela face.

Um longo silêncio se fez no local!

Jimmy e Amy se entreolhavam fixamente, um no outro. O olhar dela parecia suplicar-lhe, desesperadamente, que ele a atendesse. Que ouvisse a "voz da razão". Jimmy percebia o quanto a preocupação dela em relação a ele era sincero. E o quanto as palavras que ela lhe dissera... Calaram fundo dentro de seu coração.

Ele, que até então, entra em combate movido por um sentimento de fúria e ódio crescente, contra aqueles motoqueiros, agora, diante daquela moça, sentiu dentro de si um sentimento de vergonha.

Ele havia perdido o auto-controle. E para um ninja, como ele, não poderia ter cometido erro pior ou mais estúpido.

O auto-controle era a chave de sua sobrevivência. Era a primeira regra de todo combatente de artes marciais. De todo Ninja. E fora essa a primeira lição que sua avó lhe ensinou: jamais deixar que sentimentos como fúria ou ódio lhe dominassem a mente ou seu corpo durante um combate. A mente de um guerreiro ninja precisava estar sempre equilibrada e atenta durante a luta. E sentimentos como ódio, raiva, fúria ou qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse ter durante uma batalha, precisavam ser mantidos sob controle, sempre! E canalizados de maneira correta pelo seu "KI" durante a luta:

"A fúria sem controle durante um combate o transformará num uma animal descontrolado." – dissera Noriko, naquela ocasião e completou. – "E um combatente sem raciocínio e uma presa fácil para guerreiros mais experientes".

Lembrando dessas palavras, Jimmy viu que teve muita sorte. Esses motoqueiros não eram guerreiros de gabarito como ele. Por isso, teve sorte. Mas, e se fosse alguém como o "Anjo". Certamente a historia poderia ter sido outra.

Anjo! Maldito seja! Não parava de pensar nesse maldito assassino, desde que partiu do Brasil. E nem conseguia aplacar a fúria e o ódio em seu coração. Estava frustrado por não tê-lo encontrado ainda. 

E quando aquela misteriosa mulher lhe apareceu pedindo socorro e viu esse bando de sádicos atacando essas moças.... DROGA!! Perdera o controle e descontou sua raiva e frustração nesse bando de miseráveis!

E se não fosse por aquela moça, acabaria matando esse "monte de lixo" à socos.

Aquela garota à sua frente. Deus! Ele não queira que ela o visse daquela maneira vergonhosa. Agindo como um selvagem, um animal descontrolado, surrando sem parar aquele "monte de lixo"...

Ele era um Ninja! Um guerreiro altamente treinado tanto física quanto mentalmente. É claro que já havia matado alguns de seus inimigos em combate. Mas, somente quando vidas de inocentes estavam em perigo e ou a sua própria. Mas, sempre quando não lhe restava outra opção. Mas, nunca, havia assassinado ninguém friamente! Jamais! 

E esse Nomura não seria o primeiro!

Jimmy virou-se para seu adversário e o observou por alguns instantes, até ter certeza de que ele ainda respirava. Então, seus dedos afroxaram-se, lentamente, e ele soltou Nomura, que tombou ao chão desajeitadamente. 

Amy sentiu um alivio em seu coração ao perceber que suas palavras haviam surtido efeito.

Então, sem aviso, Jimmy se aproximou em sua direção até que parou em frente dela, há um palmo de distância. Olhou-a fixamente em seus olhos, por alguns instantes, ainda ostentando um rosto sério.

Amy o olhava com as lágrimas escorrendo pela face, mas não disse-lhe nenhuma palavra.

Súbito, Jimmy ergueu uma das mãos e com os dedos enxugou as lagrimas, delicadamente, do rosto da moça. Amy demonstrou surpresa, mas não fugiu a seu toque de seus dedos. Seus olhos não se desviaram dos dele em nenhum momento!

Acabou! Eles não irão incomoda-las nunca mais. Tudo ficará bem agora. Por favor, não chore mais... – disse ele, calmamente.

Obrigada! – disse ela esboçando um tímido, mas sincero sorriso de agradecimento.

Seu rosto? Ainda está lhe doendo? – perguntou ele, apontando para o local da bofetada.

Não muito! Estou bem! Mas, você... – o ferimento no pescoço, ainda sangrava, levemente, e ela ficou aflita.

São só alguns arranhões! Nada sério! Mas, eu acho que a minha camisa já era!- disse olhando a vestimenta rasgada, transformada em trapos, sem se importar com isso - Mas, para lhe falar a verdade, não gostava muito da côr mesmo...

Amy soltou uma tímida risada, apesar de ainda ostentar tristeza na face. Jimmy ficou de certa forma contente em ter conseguido. Afinal, não era só Issac que tinha o dom de fazer anedotas.

Outra vez ouve um breve silêncio entre eles. Uma troca de olhares.

Jimmy não conseguia parar de admirar aquele rosto tão singelo e bonito. No fundo de seu coração queria agradecer-lhe por ter chamado-o de volta a razão. A sensatez.

Mas, antes que pudesse ter chance de falar ou perguntar-lhe alguma coisa, ouviu sons de gemido vindo por detrás do poste, onde Amy havia se abrigado junto com Serena.

Parece que sua amiga, finalmente, está voltando a si! Acho melhor você ir ajuda-la! – disse ele, seriamente.

Amy sentiu o coração bater acelerado e mal teve tempo de raciocinar. Num impulso correu aflita até onde havia deixado Serena abrigada.

Jimmy começou a caminhar logo atrás, mas depois de dar alguns passos parou., subitamente. Seus sentidos captaram a presença de pessoas se aproximando, rapidamente daquele local.

Seus músculos tensionaram-se, novamente, pronto para uma nova luta!

CENA 11:

Atrás do poste, no final da rua onde se desenrolou o combate com os "JOKERS".

Serena! Serena! Serena! – grito Amy, segurando-a em seus braços. A menina tentava desesperadamente, fazer sua amiga recobrar a consciência! Ela estava desmaiada, desde que fora golpeada, e permaneceu sem sentidos durante toda aquela luta.

Lentamente, os olhos de Serena foram abrindo e, ainda meio tonta, exclamou:

Amy! Minha cabeça... O que foi que aconteceu?...

Calma! Procure não se mexer muito a cabeça...

Ai!!!! Está doendo tanto!!!

Deixe-me ver esse machucado. - disse Amy examinando o local do ferimento. - Graças a Deus, não me parece nada grave. Se bem que você vai ter um "belo galo na cabeça", por algum tempo...

Oh! Droga! Que azar! Esses bandidos me pegaram de surpresa e... – Serena calou-se de imediato, quando relembrou do ataque dos Jokers. - Minha nossa! Os motoqueiros! Eles ainda estão...

Calma! Calma! Não há mais perigo. Esses motoqueiros já foram derrotados!!!

Serio? Puxa, que sorte de você ter conseguido se transformar em SAILOR MERCURY em meio ao ataque....

Não consegui me transformar, Serena! Antes que pudesse fazer isso, golpearam meu braço e deixei cair minha "caneta de transformação". Em seguida, me imobilizaram e não pude reagir.

Mas, então, como foi que...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase! Serena e Amy ouviram sons de passos e uma vozes conhecidas gritando seus nomes:

SERENA! AMY! ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO? – Gritou Tuxedo Mask!

SERENA! AMY! – gritou Rei, também!

Pessoal, nos estamos aqui! Aqui atrás! - respondeu Amy acenando para seus amigos que acabavam de chegar ao local. 

Tuxedo Mask e as outras Sailors, logo se aproximaram e, ao ver Serena Tuxedo Mask não hesitou em nenhum instante, e abraçou-a fortemente.

Serena! Serena, meu Amor! Você está bem? Está muito ferida?

Tuxedo Mask! Que bom! Meu querido! - respondeu ela, apaixonadamente. – Então, foi você! Você, minha paixão!!!!

O que? – perguntou ele confuso. Sem entender direito aquelas palavras, enquanto era abraçado, fortemente, por Serena.

Foi você que nos salvou desses motoqueiros cruéis e horrorosos. Ah, você é o meu herói! Que tonta, eu já devia ter imaginado que, somente você, poderia dar uma surra nesses marginais?

Hããã!! Serena! Você não está entendendo. Não foi bem isso que aconteceu... – começou a explicar Amy.

Como não? Você disse que os motoqueiros forma derrotados, mas que não foi você que o fez, né???

Bom, é verdade, mas...

Pois, então! Só pode ter sido o MEU BRAVO TUXEDO MASK!!!!! Só ele teria a força e coragem necessária para dar uma boa surra nesses marginais. – dizia ela apaixonadamente.

Lamento te desapontar, "cabeça de lua"! Mas, assim como Tuxedo Mask, nós todas acabamos de chegar aqui! – disse secamente Sailor Urano!

É verdade, Serena! Acabamos de chegar agora. E encontramos esse pessoal assim.., caídos pela rua... – disse Mina.

Pensamos que isso foi obra de vocês, com seus poderes de Sailors. – retrucou Lita. – Mas, pelo visto, vocês nem tiveram chance se transformarem, não é verdade?

Isso mesmo! Serena foi golpeada e ficou o tempo todo desacordada! Quanto a mim, eles me agarraram e mantiveram-me imobilizada! Não tive chance de reagir...

O que? Então... Não foi o meu querido Tuxedo Mask que nos salvou? – disse ela chocada olhando para seu "herói", incrédula. Tuxedo Mask não conseguia esconder o quanto estava encabulado com todo aquele mal-entendido. – E nem vocês, meninas?

Não, sua tonta! Será que não escutou o que Urano te falou? Acabamos de chegar somente agora! Viemos, assim que a Lua nos alertou, lá perto da Lanchonete de Andrew. – retrucou Rei, maldosamente, mas, em seu íntimo feliz por encontrarem suas duas amigas, sã e salvas.

Mas, então o que aconteceu aqui?

Boa pergunta! – disse Sailor Urano, olhando ao redor. – Isso aqui está mais parecendo uma "zona de guerra", com todos esses caras arrebentados, caídos pelo chão e essas motos destruídas...

Meu Deus! Quanta destruição! – exclamou Tuxedo Mask! – Nunca vi nada igual! 

Afinal de contas, uma de vocês pode nos explicar o que foi que aconteceu aqui, caramba!? – disse Rei ansiosa por uma explicação.

Foi esse rapaz., aí do lado! – disse Amy , enquanto ajudava Serena a se levantar, ao mesmo tempo que examinava o ferimento da amiga na cabeça. – Não sei como, mas ele apareceu de repente e nos salvou. 

Pessoal, foi algo inacreditável! 

Ele enfrentou o bando todo sozinho, praticamente de mãos vazias. Jamais vi alguém lutar com tanta força ,destreza e... coragem que nem ele. Foi algo extraordinário! Vocês tinham que ver! – concluiu ela, sem conseguir disfarçar uma certa admiração, no tom de suas palavras., enquanto que terminava de cuidar de Serena.

Depois, voltou-se a seus companheiros e, foi, então, que notou que eles estavam agindo de forma estranha: Todos se entreolharam como se estivessem confusos ou não haviam entendido algo do que ela dissera. Depois, voltaram seus olhares, novamente, para ela.

Ela notou que algo estava errado e perguntou:

O que houve? Por que estão me olhando com essas caras estranhas? – perguntou ela.

De quem você está falando, Amy? – perguntou Lita.

Não há nenhum rapaz, aí, ao lado! – disse Mina!

Pelo menos, nenhum que esteja em pé ou com os ossos inteiros.... – retrucou Urano, sarcasticamente..

Amy não podia acreditar no que elas diziam! Soltou os braços de Serena, a perceber que sua amiga podia ficar em pé sem problemas e disse, incrédula:

Como não há ninguém? Ele está parado ali, onde estávamos conversando há pouco e... 

A frase morreu na garganta de Amy! Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu rosto demonstrou um grande susto, ao perceber que o misterioso rapaz, não estava mais ali.

Na verdade, ele não estava em canto algum da rua.

Ele simplesmente havia sumido, tão de repente, como quando aparecera em seu socorro e de Serena.

Amy correu desesperada de um lado a outro daquela rua. Olhando para todos os lados e todos os cantos, tentando achar o seu "salvador" ou pelo menos uma pista para onde ele fora. Mas, foi inútil.

O misterioso rapaz tinha desaparecido por completo. Como se jamais estivesse ali.

Não é possível! Ele estava ainda há pouco parado aqui! Aqui! Só me afastei dele alguns instantes, antes de vocês chegarem. Tem certeza que não o viram? – perguntou aflita.

Não, Amy! Não vimos ninguém ai! Quando chegamos, só encontramos todo esses caras derrubados e as motos destruídas, apenas. Nada mais. – explicou Rei.

Ficamos apavorados com essa cena toda e começamos a gritar, chamando por vocês duas... – disse Tuxedo Mask. – Foi quando as encontramos.

Não vimos nenhum rapaz. Sinto muito! – disse Sailor Neptune.

Mas, ele estava aqui! Estava aqui! Eu não estou mentindo! – gritou Amy para suas amigas, como se tentasse provar a elas que sua história era verdadeira e não algo que havia imaginado.

Calma, Amy! – pediu Serena já recuperada do golpe. Ela pôs as mãos sobre os ombros de Amy. – Ninguém aqui está duvidando de você. Todos nós a conhecemos muito bem para saber que você não é dada a imaginar ou inventar coisas...

Isso mesmo! Isso faz mais o gênero da Serena do que de você...- Concordou Rei com sarcasmo.

Sua chata! – retrucou Serena, mostrando a língua para Rei, que repetia para Serena o mesmo gesto.

Acreditamos em você, Amy! Se você diz que um rapaz apareceu e as salvou, foi isso que aconteceu! – concordou Lita.

Ainda mais porque toda essa "quebradeira" jamais poderia ser obra de alguma miragem, né? – disse num tom de ironia Sailor Urano.

Sabe quem era ele? Ele disse como se chamava? – perguntou Serena.

Amy ficou cabisbaixa! Sentiu-se tomada por uma profunda sensação de vazio e tristeza. Depois, com olhar melancólico disse:

Não! Ele não me disse o seu nome...

Um silêncio tomou conta do local. E nada mais foi dito.

CENA 12:

No telhado de uma casa, próxima a rua onde se desenrolou a batalha contra os Jokers.

Jimmy Hara estava agachado, olhando toda a cena à distância.

"Então estas são as famosas SAILORS! – pensou ele, enquanto, observava escondido todo o desenrolar da cena.

"Eu estava certo: Elas não parecem ser grande coisa como heroínas! Muito menos, esse "palhaço fantasiado de fraque e cartola", sei lá como se chama. Francamente, nunca vi fantasia de super-herói mais idiota do que essa!"- pensava com certo desprezo, comparando com os super-heróis que já encontrara em seu país e nos Estados Unidos. "Mas, tenho que reconhecer que elas tem um KÍ muito forte. São guerreiras de fato!" reconhecia ele próprio.

Jimmy começou a relembrar como teve que agir rápido, minutos atrás, quando a garota correu para auxiliar a sua amiga, que estava voltando a si.

Naquela hora, ele sentiu (com seus sentidos ninjas super aguçados), a aproximação daquelas pessoas. Sua primeira reação, é claro foi posicionar-se para um novo combate, pois imaginou que fosse outros membros dos "JOKERS", que pudessem estar vindo para auxiliar seus amigos, derrotados. Mas, logo em seguida, conseguiu captar o KÍ poderoso dessas guerreiras e percebeu que não poderiam ser novos inimigos. Principalmente, por que esse KÍ não irradiava nenhum tipo de "Aura Maligna", como seria próprio de algum super-vilão.

Imediatamente, concluiu que fossem algum grupo de super-heróis da cidade.

"Esse pessoal está atrasado. Mas, pelo menos, acabaram aparecendo!" – pensou com sarcasmo e frieza. – "Ótimo! Eles podem assumir as coisas por aqui, agora. Vou aproveitar a chance e desaparecer daqui antes que cheguem."

Sem que Amy percebesse, ele invocou a técnica ninjutsu da "fuga silenciosa" e, num salto pulou o imenso muro e correu por entre os telhados da casa, sem fazer o menor barulho.

Quando ele percebeu que estava a uma distância longa e segura, agachou-se em um dos telhados e ficou observando a chegada dos heróis.

Felizmente, ele estava certo: Foram super-heróis locais que haviam aparecido. Só não imaginava que seriam justamente as tais SAILORS. TSC!!! Fazer o que?

Mas, parecia, que a sua líder, a tal SAILOR MOON não estava entre elas. Por que razão? Ele não sabia e nem se importava. Também, uma outra guerreira do grupo, que ele não recordava o nome, não estava presente. Em compensação, tinham outras duas Sailors, que não conhecia e um sujeito ridículo com máscara, fraque e cartola! Deus! Era cada figura ridícula que, vez ou outra, surgia no mundo dos super-herois...

De onde estava escondido, Jimmy estava, demasiadamente, longe demais e, por isso, não podia ouvir ou mesmo ler os lábios deles para saber o que conversavam. E, muito menos, ver direito o rosto da outra menina, que havia sido atacada. Ela estava de costas para ele. Mas, aparentemente, parecia recuperada! A outra garota estava ajudando-a, enquanto que conversava com os "heróis da cidade"

Realmente, era uma moça admirável! E muito atenciosa, pela maneira que ela fazia o curativo para a amiga.

Súbito, ele percebeu que ela começou a correr de um lado ao outro da rua, aflita e desesperada. E já imaginava o porquê!

"Lamento não poder me despedir de você, moça!"- pensou consigo mesmo. – "Mas, é melhor assim. Tenho uma missão importante a cumprir e nada pode interferir com ela. Infelizmente, jamais voltaremos a nos encontrar de novo..."

Concluiu esse último pensamento com certa tristeza e amargura dentro de si.

Em seguida, foi embora.

CENA 13:

Mansão de Rumiko (QG de ShadowMoon).

Issac havia terminado os reparos da moto de Jimmy e as atualizações do equipamentos eletrônicos da caverna mais rápido do que o previsto:

"Issac, meu chapa! Você conseguiu se superar de novo. Grande garoto! He! He!" – pensou satisfeito consigo mesmo, enquanto subia de elevador, de volta a mansão. 

Isso fora a uma hora atrás. 

Agora, ele estava na sala de estar da mansão, assistindo, na televisão de 30 polegadas, um desenho animado, que estava passando em um dos canais japoneses.. Fora a maneira que ele encontrou para poder relaxar depois de um trabalho árduo, pela manhã.

O desenho era muito divertido e Issac já tinha dado umas boas gargalhadas.

Súbito, ouviu o som da porta de entrada se fechando e imaginou, imediatamente, quem era:

Puxa! Até que enfim você chegou! – disse ele sem tirar os olhos da televisão, fazendo uma voz , fingindo reclamar. – Estou aqui, passando a maior fome, depois, de um trabalhão daqueles para colocar as coisas em ordem lá na caverna. Nem tomei café da manhã, por causa disso, sabia?!

Desculpe-me! Demorei a encontrar o supermercado... – respondeu, secamente, Jimmy!

Não me diga!! O que foi? Não vai me dizer que o grande ninja, se perdeu pelo caminho. – disse Issac num tom de gozação.

Não! Demorei por que tive...um imprevisto! – respondeu Jimmy, enquanto colocava as compras do super mercado na mesa da sala de jantar, que ficava bem atrás da televisão.

Issac , finalmente, tirou os olhos da televisão, e pode olhar o amigo recém-chegado da rua. Seu sorriso irônico, se apagou e seu rosto ficou sério, enquanto examinava as roupas rasgadas e sujas de Jimmy.

Os dois amigos se entreolharam por alguns instantes e, finalmente, Issac disse:

Deixe-me adivinhar: Você, finalmente, conheceu a "bandidagem" local, não foi? 

Sim! Topei com uma gangue de motoqueiros armados...

E quantos eram?

Uns vinte! 

Só isso? Pobre diabos! – disse Issac com desdem, já imaginando, o resultado! – Imagino o estado que você deixou esses "manes"!... Não devem ter durado nem cinco minutos, no "mano a mano" com você!

Bom! Pelo menos, não deixou de ser um bom "treino de aquecimento", para você, né? Aliviar toda essa tensão, que você tem estado...

Mais ou menos! As coisas não aconteceram de modo tão simples assim, Issac! Para falar a verdade, algo de muito estranho me aconteceu hoje, a caminho do super-mercado. Algo que não sei explicar bem...

Xííí!!!! Não tô entendendo nada!!! Quer explicar melhor! Ou melhor: me conta toda essa história desde o ínicio, está bem? – disse Issac, desligando a televisão e se aproximando de Jimmy com sua cadeira de rodas. 

Então, Jimmy lhe contou tudo que acontecera, horas atrás.

Issac ouviu tudo com absoluta atenção. Como era de se esperar, arrepiou-se todo, quando Jimmy mencionou a estranha mulher, que lhe apareceu de maneira espantosa. Issac odiava lidar com seres sobrenaturais. E rezava para que a misteriosa mulher não fosse nenhum fantasma ou espírito. Já bastava ele e Jimmy terem enfrentado, uma clã de vampiros, no Amapá, tempos atrás. Uma missão de gelar o sangue, ele bem se lembrava. E não queria repetir uma "pavorosa missão" como aquela tão cedo.

Continuou ouvindo o relato de seu amigo e, quando Jimmy terminou, disse-lhe, de maneira sincera e franca:

Jimmy! Sem sombra de dúvida você é um grande babaca!!!

O que foi agora? Por que está me xingando desse jeito?

Por que? Ah, meu Deus! Nem acredito que você está me fazendo esta pergunta imbecil!!! – exclamou irritado. – Você teve a "chance de ouro" de conhecer as Sailors, pessoalmente! Aquelas "super gatas"!! E jogou essa oportunidade pela janela?

Como teve coragem de fazer uma bobagem dessas?! 

Já lhe disse no avião antes e torno a falar: Não quero conhecer e, muito menos, pedir ajuda a nenhum desses super-heróis japoneses. Muito menos a essas tais SAILORS!

Mas, elas poderiam ser de grande ajuda. Poderiam ajudar-nos a encontrar aquele assassino desgraçado e...

Pegar o "Anjo" é um assunto pessoal meu! Somente meu! E não preciso de ajuda de um "bando de Patricinhas" com super poderes, que, sinceramente, duvido que seja grande coisa... 

Deus! Você tinha que ver o idiota fantasiado que as acompanhava... Usava cartola e fraque!!! Acredita numa coisa dessas?

Ora bolas, Jimmy! O Japão é um país democrático! Os heróis daqui se disfarçam da maneira que querem... Quem sabe: Talvez, nas horas vagas, esse sujeito anime as festas de debutantes, aqui, em Tokyo. Aí, ele nem precisa trocar de roupa, né? 

Ah, Issac! Me dá um tempo! Esse babaca não sobreviveria uma noite nas ruas "barra- pesadas" de São Paulo. Os bandidos em Diadema iam cair na gargalhada, antes de encher esse mané de balas.

Ah, tá bom! Eu desisto! – suspirou Issac. As vezes, com ele bem sabia, Jimmy era orgulhoso e teimoso como uma mula. Quando teimava numa coisa, não adiantava perder tempo discutindo ou tentando faze-lo mudar de idéia.

Resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa:

E as garotas? As duas estudantes que você salvou...

O que tem elas?

Como elas estavam, quando você as deixou? 

A que estava desmaiada, estava voltando a si, pouco antes de eu partir. Mas, não sei se o ferimento era sério. Sequer cheguei a olhar a cara dela, para lhe dizer a verdade.

Sim, você já contou! Ela estava caída, com a cara no chão, e, você não chegou a olhar o seu rosto. Nem mesmo quando a colega dela a carregou para longe da briga.

Isso mesmo! Não podia deixar de manter alerta, com aqueles "animais" me cercando... Bando de desgraçados!!!

E a outra garota?

Jimmy fez um breve silêncio.

Sua mente se recordou do primeiro momento, quando ele trocou olhares com a estudante de cabelos curtos, pela primeira vez. Seu rosto e sua voz estavam ainda bem claros em sua mente.

Assim como a sensação de encantamento e admiração que experimentou naquele breve instante. E, também, a sensação estranha e misteriosa de já ter conhecido essa bela moça...

Issac olhou o amigo com estranheza, devido a demora da resposta e perguntou-lhe novamente.

Jimmy! Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

O que? Oh, desculpe-me, Issac! Eu me distrai relembrando o que aconteceu...

A garota foi golpeada na face pelo líder desses calhordas. O maldito deixou-a com uma marca roxa no queixo e, sangrando um pouco, no canto da boca, aquele desgraçado!

E, mesmo assim, apesar dessa violência toda por que passou, essa garota estava mais preocupada com a segurança e o bem estar da amiga do que a de si própria. Eu podia ver isso, claramente, nos olhos dela e na maneira como ela falava, quando ela arriscou sua própria segurança para tentar salvar a mim e a amiga, daqueles vermes! Ela enfrentou aqueles canalhas para me salvar só com uma caneta! Uma caneta!! Pode imaginar uma coisa dessas?!? Ela se arriscou muito, tentando salvar a mim e a amiga. 

Ela arriscou sua própria dignidade, sua própria segurança fisica, sua própria vida... para me salvar, Issac! Isso nunca vou esquecer! Nunca! – disse ele num tom calmo, que não escondia uma admiração, mas também, uma certa melancolia.

Issac arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Podia perceber claramente o que estava acontecendo e, cuidadosamente, perguntou:

Como era ela?

Uma moça de cabelos curtos. Devia ter uns 16 anos no maxímo! Tinha uma voz agradável e... cativante! Mesmo quando estava desesperada, pedindo-me para fugir e não enfrentar aqueles vermes. Achando que não conseguiria dar conta desses bando de miseráveis e nojentos. 

Ela estava muito mais preocupada com minha segurança e da amiga, do que com a dela própria. Pode acreditar numa coisa dessas? 

Mas, eu vi nos seus olhos, bem no fundo deles, o quanto era sincera a sua preocupação, sua aflição por mim e... – Jimmy fez um breve silêncio.

E? – perguntou Issac, aguardando a resposta. Via como era difícil para Jimmy responder-lhe. Como se algo estivesse preso em seu coração tentando, finalmente, subir a tona.

Jimmy cerrou os dentes de raiva e socou a mesa!

DROGA!! A garota me viu perder o controle, Issac! Eu! Um ninja do clã do CISNE DA LUA! Eu teria matado aquele miserável que a espancou, se ela não tivesse me detido, me chamado de novo a razão... Maldição!! Não queria que ela me visse daquela maneira... Agindo como se fosse uma fera descontrolada. Não queria.

Houve um breve silêncio e Issac ficou fitando o rosto do seu amigo de maneira calma. Então lhe disse:

Puxa vida! Essa garota te deixou mesmo encantado, não foi?

Jimmy olhou sobressaltado para o amigo e afastou esta insinuação absurda, com irritação:

Não diga bobagens! Tenho coisas muito mais importantes para me preocupar, do que ficar reparando em garotas. Não estou aqui para perder o meu tempo com futilidades. E, muito menos, ouvir suas insinuações idiotas. 

Agarrou os embrulhos das compras, com visível irritação e dirigiu-se a cozinha, tentando abruptamente, por um fim na conversa:

Com licença, Issac! Vou guardar as compras e preparar o nosso almoço...

Só mais uma perguntinha, meu caro ninja! –disse Issac com um tom malicioso na voz.

Jimmy virou-se e fitou-o com um olhar irritado:

O que é agora?

Essa garota... era bonita?

Os dois se olhavam, como se estivessem medindo o grau de sinceridade nas palavras de um e de outro. Jimmy demorou alguns minutos para responder e quando, finalmente, abriu a boca disse, secamente:

É! Ela não era feia... – E em seguida deu as costas para o amigo e entrou na cozinha, sem falar mais nada.

Nem precisava. Issac compreendeu perfeitamente o que acontecera e sorriu para si mesmo dizendo:

Meu bom Deus! Nunca imaginei que iria, algum dia, testemunhar isso. Mas aconteceu, finalmente: Jimmy conheceu uma garota que o deixou realmente "balançado".

E esse babaca teve a coragem de sumir de cena sem antes perguntar o nome dessa "gatinha". Ou onde ela morava. E agora, nunca mais irá vê-la, nessa cidade tão cheia de gente como é Tokyo.

Mas, que ninja mais idiota! Ai! Ai! – Lamentou-se pelo amigo.

CENA 14:

Nas escadas da Mansão de Rumiko. Próximo a sala de estar.

Em silêncio, Rumiko e sua "misteriosa visitante", ouviram o relato de Jimmy para Issac em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois perceberam a presença delas, como Rumiko planejou.

Então, quando Jimmy dirigiu-se irritado para a cozinha, a velha senhora olhou para o lado e disse, num sussurro quase inaudível:

Meu neto já resolveu esse "problema inesperado", como eu lhe garanti. Agora precisamos preparar tudo para essa noite...

Sim! Partirei imediatamente! – disse a "mulher misteriosa".

Lembre-se! Tudo deverá sair conforme foi "profetizado". Caso contrário...

Fique tranqüila! Só entrarei em ação, no momento planejado. Prometo!

Nos duas sabemos o quanto esta em jogo. Não falhe!

Não falharei! – conclui a misteriosa mulher, que simplesmente, desaparece, como por encanto.

Rumiko fica em silêncio na escada. Imaginando o quanto os eventos, que estavam prestes a desenrolar-se, naquela noite, mudariam drasticamente, a vida de seu neto e, "daquelas outras pessoas" para sempre.

CENA 15:

Colégio Juuban High School. Duas horas depois.

Todos os alunos do colégio haviam saído há mais de três horas, e como era de costume do professor SEICHI HIGARA, estava conferindo, mais uma vez, as provas que acabara de corrigir, meticulosamente.

Ele lecionava como professor de historia geral e sociologia no Juuban High School há mais de cinco anos e, para ele, seu trabalho era um verdadeiro sacerdócio. Vivia para a escola e seus alunos, somente. E, por isso, já mais pensou em se casar. Gostava de sua vida solitária e metódica. Era feliz, assim, costumava dizer a seus colegas professores e até mesmo para sua mãe, uma senhora muito idosa, que vivia num asilo em Nagasaki. Sua única parente viva.

Enfim, o professor Higara tinha todas as qualificações necessárias, que o tornavam um "alvo perfeito" para Malachite.

Assim que terminou seus afazeres , Higara saiu do colégio no horário de sempre. As ruas estavam vazias e ele caminhou como sempre fazia para o ponto de ônibus, há três quadras de distância.

Nunca chegaria a seu destino!

Na metade do caminho, uma carro preto freou, abruptamente, a seu lado, (ainda com o motor ligado) e dois pistoleiros da Yakuza, saltaram do veículo e o renderam, ali mesmo na calçada.

Confuso e assustado, Higara, foi jogado à força para dentro do banco de passageiros do carro, onde acabou se sentando ao lado de um outro homem, que o aguardava calmamente:

Boa tarde! – disse Malachite calmamente e sorrindo para o professor apavorado.

Quem... Quem são vocês? O que querem comigo? – perguntou o professor em pânico.

Malachite sorriu, enquanto, os dois mafiosos, voltavam a entrar no carro:

Eles? Não são importantes para que você se preocupe em querer saber... – respondeu-lhe calmamente, enquanto tirava uma de suas luvas de seda da mão. – Mas, quanto a mim...

Quem é você? – gritou histérico.

Bem, podemos dizer assim, que eu sou aquele que irá "substituí-lo"...permanentemente! He! He! He!

Foi a última coisa que Higara ouviria com vida.

Antes que pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, Malachite agarrou seu pescoço com a mão descoberta e "drenou sua energia vital" até não restar vida no corpo do professor.

Higara gritou, enquanto era barbaramente morto. Mas seus gritos foram abafados pelo barulho do carro partindo em disparada pelas ruas de Tokyo.

Fim do Capítulo 6

****


	7. A RENASCENÇA DO NEGAVERSO

SHADOWMOON - Capitulo 7: A Renascença do Negaverso

CENA 1: 

Na lanchonete de Andrew ("THE CROWN"), uma hora depois.

Beba um pouco desse chá, Amy! Vai te fazer bem. – disse Serena, com carinho, esboçando um sorriso afetuoso para a amiga. 

Amy olhou para ela com um olhar vago e triste, depois mirou para a pequena xícara quente, entre suas mãos, colocada sobre a mesa. Observou o objeto, soltando uma fina fumaça de vapor quente, por alguns instantes, mas, não o tocou. Em seguida, voltou seus olhos tristes para a janela ao seu lado, olhando para rua e, novamente, ficou perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. 

Serena virou-se para suas amigas e Darrien, esboçando uma angustiante preocupação na face.

Todos estavam sentados numa mesma mesa: Rei, Mina, Lita, Rini, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka e Darrien.

Ártemis e Lua estavam, cada um, deitados no colo, respectivamente, de Mina e Serena.

E todos, sem exceção, estavam preocupados com o estado psicológico de Amy.

A menina não falara nada desde que saíram da rua onde se travou o violento combate entre os "JOKERS" e o tal "misterioso rapaz", que ela mencionara. Darrien achou melhor partirem do local antes da chegada da policia, para evitarem perguntas e olhares curiosos.

Mina tinha uma camisa escolar sobressalente em sua mochila e ofereceu a Amy em substituição a que fora rasgada pela faca de Nomura. Ela trocou em silêncio a camisa na toilet da lanchonete e agradeceu a amiga num polido gesto com a cabeça. Mas, só! 

Depois, sentaram-se a mesa da lanchonete, onde Amy ficava mirando a janela com um olhar triste e perdido. Sem falar nada. Estava visivelmente deprimida e suas amigas não sabiam o que fazer para reanima-la:

Deus! Ela está realmente mal! Nunca vi Amy tão deprimida assim... – disse Mina para as amigas. 

Nem eu! Coitada! Ela passou por uns maus bocados na mão daqueles marginais. – observou Darrien. 

Animais! – Vociferou Rei furiosa e indignada. – Aqueles motoqueiros desgraçados. Ah! Se eu estivesse lá na hora... 

Calma, garota! – ponderou Haruka - Fica fria! Aqueles canalhas nunca mais vão atacar ninguém. Eles tiveram o que mereciam. Seja lá quem for, o tal "rapaz", que Amy mencionou, bateu na gangue para valer. Duvido que alguns deles, sequer, voltem a andar direito e muito menos dirigir uma moto. 

É difícil acreditar que apenas uma pessoa pode enfrentar aquele bando sozinho. Ele deve ser um exímio "lutador de rua". Tão bom como Amy havia nos dito, quando a encontramos, junto com Serena, naquela rua. – concluiu Michiru pensativa. 

Ele era! Muito mais do que vocês possam imaginar... – balbuciou Amy, para a surpresa de suas amigas. 

Amy! – disse Serena surpresa com a súbita reação de sua amiga, que se virou para ela com um olhar triste e deprimido. 

Ele... Ele... Apareceu na hora certa! Salvou nós duas... Eu .. Serena... Salvou-nos...daquelas pessoas horríveis... Aqueles motoqueiros... – as palavras engasgaram na garganta de Amy. Estava emocionada demais e fazia força para não começar a chorar, levando as duas mãos ao rosto. 

Amy! Por favor! Não chore! Sei o que aconteceu foi horrível para você! Mas, acalme-se! Não precisa falar nada senão quiser. A gente entende se... 

Não, Serena! Eu estou bem! Sério! Deixe-me desabafar. Contar o que, exatamente aconteceu. Todos vocês tem o direito de saber o que se passou naquele lugar. Principalmente, você, Serena, que também correu perigo nas mãos daqueles marginais, assim como eu. 

Deixem-me contar-lhes tudo...

Então, Amy começou a relatar, em detalhes, o que havia acontecido naquela rua sem saída. Contou como ela e Serena, ao saírem do colégio, foram, inesperadamente, cercadas e atacadas pela gangue dos JOKERS. Da inútil tentativa de escaparem e, também, como Serena fora nocauteada, por um dos motoqueiros, após golpe traiçoeiro, na cabeça.

O sangue de Darrien ferveu de ódio nesse ponto do relato, e, em seu íntimo, amaldiçoou-se, por não ter estafo, lá na hora, para proteger a sua amada.

Amy, em seguida, contou como ela mesma acabou perdendo sua caneta de transformação durante a luta e caindo prisioneira nas mãos de seus captores, impossibilitada de se transformar em SAILOR MERCURY.

Hotaru e Rini mostraram medo e horror em suas faces, quando Amy relatou como o líder cortou sua camisa de colegial e suas intenções obscenas. Já Rei enojada, socou a mesa furiosa, com um desejo ardente de vingança tomar-lhe a mente.

Então, finalmente, Amy chegou ao ponto da sua narrativa onde o misterioso rapaz aparecera em seu socorro e de Serena.

Ele surgiu de repente, na entrada da rua... Ordenando que os motoqueiros nos soltassem... num tom de ameaça... 

Caramba! Ele "peitou" o bando todo? Assim, sozinho? – perguntou Serena, levando a mão ao rosto , boquiaberta e incrédula com o que Amy contava. 

Amy respondeu, acenando a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando ainda com olhar triste para a janela.

Taí um sujeito que merece o meu respeito! – observou Haruka. – Que encara os perigo e os desafios "de peito aberto"... 

Mas, não deixa de ter sido um gesto arriscado. O rapaz estava sozinho contra vinte motoqueiros... – lembrou Lua. 

...Mesmo assim, ele não se intimidou com isso. E muito menos pelo fato deles estarem armados. – cortou, secamente, Amy, o raciocínio da gata preta, e concluiu: - Não havia medo em seus olhos: Somente um brilho estranho neles... Um brilho de fúria, enquanto encarava os motoqueiros. Um ódio incontrolável que parecia que ia explodir dentro dele... 

Desculpem, pessoal! Não sei explicar melhor. Jamais tinha visto algo assim antes em toda a minha vida.

"O brilho do guerreiro"! – exclamou Haruka, esboçando um leve sorriso. – Sim, já vi uma pessoa com esse mesmo brilho no olhar... 

Refere-se aquele sujeito que conhecemos, tempos atrás? – perguntou Michiro . 

Sim! Ele mesmo! E se esse "rapaz" que Amy fala tinha esse mesmo olhar, sem dúvida alguma era um lutador excepcional... Do mais alto nível. 

Como é que é? – perguntou Serena com cara confusa. 

O "brilho do guerreiro" é um brilho que surge no olhar de um lutador prestes a entrar em combate. Mas, não um guerreiro qualquer: Mas, sim, de alguém dotado de extrema habilidade em artes marciais, acostumado a lutas e batalhas corpo a corpo. – explicou Haruka. 

É! Agora tudo faz sentido. – concordou Michiro. – Esses canalhas toparam com o sujeito errado... para o azar deles. 

Já não resta mais dúvida alguma: esse rapaz era um "lutador de rua". – concluiu Haruka. – E um dos bons... 

Ele não teve medo! Não teve medo! – balbuciou Amy, melancolicamente, fazendo com que, as atenções de todos, voltassem, novamente, para ela. - Ele foi cercado! Foi espancado! Quase baleado e esfaqueado... Mas, mesmo assim, não teve medo! Em nenhum momento, ele se apavorou. Nenhum! Só estava preocupado em nos proteger a mim e a Serena... Mas, a fúria, que ardia em seus olhos... Que ardia dentro dele... Oh, meu Deus! Quanta violência! 

Então, finalmente, Amy voltou a relatar todos os acontecimentos que se sucederam após o aparecimento do misterioso rapaz. 

Contou como seu "salvador" interferiu no ataque dos JOKERS, e veio ao socorro dela e de Serena, ignorando por completo as advertências e ameaças dos seus inimigos, como se não ligasse a mínima para elas ou, simplesmente, as desprezasse. E de, como, ele caminhou firme e decididamente, em sua direção, para socorre-la., passando por alguns motoqueiros, sem se preocupar com a própria segurança.

Relatou também, o primeiro enfrentamento do rapaz com Togo, que tentara lhe barrar o caminho com violência. E como o gigante foi golpeado poderosamente e jogado contra a parede de tijolos daquela rua, para o espanto dela e dos demais motoqueiros.

Darrien arregalou os olhos com os detalhes, quando Amy contou como o rapaz, aproveitando a distração momentânea de seus inimigos, libertou Amy, que estava aprisionada e fez com que ela e Serena se abrigassem atrás de um poste, longe do que instantes se tornaria um "campo de batalha". Apertou as mãos de Serena com firmeza, compreendendo, mais claramente o perigo que ela também havia passado, mesmo estando desfalecida. E como estava em débito de gratidão com o tal "Rapaz", fosse ele quem fosse.

Essa sensação, num misto de terror e espanto, foi compartilhado por todos sentados a mesa, quando Amy relatou detalhes do combate violento e selvagem que se sucedeu em seguida: O primeiro ataque dos Jokers e como foi, rapidamente, rechaçado pelo "jovem misterioso". A luta do rapaz com Shiguero e suas correntes cortantes. E, como derrotara o mestre das correntes de forma espetacular.

Rei ficou de boca aberta, assim como Lita e Mina, quando Amy relatou como seu "misterioso salvador" pegou as correntes de Shiguero e desarmou alguns motoqueiros armados de pistolas, que tentaram baleá-lo, traiçoeiramente..

Amy contou como, desesperadamente, saíra do seu abrigo para tentar avisa-lo do perigo. E como o rapaz a repreendeu por isso, na mesma hora, furioso. Contou também, que como o seu gesto inadvertido, acidentalmente, o distraiu, fazendo-o ser pego de surpresa por trás, e imobilizado por seu primeiro oponente: Togo.

Amy levou a mão ao rosto,enquanto que lagrimas começaram a escorrer-lhe pela face. Foi nesse momento, que ela contou como Nomura espancou, brutal e covardemente o rapaz, do terrível dilema que ela teve de enfrentar em se transformar ou não em Sailor Mercury e, com isso, sacrificar a sua identidade secreta, para tentar salva-lo, assim que recuperou sua "caneta de transformação". E, como ficou sem ação ao ver Nomura encostar-lhe a lâmina afiada do canivete em sua garganta.

Mesmo assim, o rapaz, recordava-se, só se preocupava com a sua segurança e de Serena. Gritou furioso para que ela voltasse para junto de sua amiga e não se preocupasse com ele. Mesmo estando sendo espancado e depois, ameaçado com uma lâmina afiada na garganta.

Serena não se conteve e começou a chorar, também, quando Amy relatou como se "ofereceu" a si própria, como pôs sua própria segurança física a mercê de Nomura em troca pela vida do rapaz e da segurança de Serena.

As duas se abraçaram, com emoção, e por alguns instantes, choraram juntas.

A cena emocionaram a todos, principalmente, LUA, Rini e Hotaru, que também, choraram. Rei, Lita e Mina, também, não conseguiram segurar as lagrimas. Já Haruka, Michiriu e Darrien, baixaram a cabeça pesarosamente.

Instantes depois, Amy se recobrou e continuou o seu relato.

Contou como, já resignada de seu triste destino nas mãos imundas de Nomura, viu o "misterioso rapaz", inesperadamente, contra-atacar Nomura e libertar-se das garras de Togo, de forma poderosa e surpreendente. E de como ele, gentilmente, a ajudou a levantar-se do chão e a pedir-lhe que, novamente, abrigar-se junto com Serena, no abrigo, atrás do poste da rua.

As palavras carinhosa que ele proferiu para ela, de agradecimento e elogiando sua coragem, quando retornou para perto da amiga, ainda ecoavam em sua memória, como uma espécie de suave melodia. Mas, esse detalhe, ela não contou a suas amigas durante o relato. Preferiu manter isso em segredo para si mesma, como uma "lembrança valiosa e particular".

Depois, disso, Amy relatou, detalhadamente, o violento e intenso combate final que se seguiu, quando o jovem usando-se de uma incrível habilidade em artes marciais e técnicas de luta, literalmente, "massacrou" o bando inteiro dos Jokers. E como os motoqueiros restantes no final da luta, mesmo atacando-o com suas motos, não foram páreos para ele.

Finalmente, Amy encerrou o seu relato, narrando como o rapaz começou a espancar impiedosamente Nomura, tomado por uma fúria e ódio incontrolável, e como quase matou o motoqueiro a pancadas. E, como em desespero, ela interveio naquele espancamento e com seus apelos aflitos, impediu o "misterioso rapaz" de cometer assassinato.

...E o resto da historia, creio que vocês já sabem. – Conclui Amy, pondo fim a seu relato. – Me afastei dele, por um momento, quando Serena começou a recobrar a consciência, e ele, simplesmente sumiu, momentos antes de vocês chegarem. 

Não entendo! Por que esse rapaz sumiu, de repente? – ponderou Lita. 

Isso é muito estranho mesmo. – concordou Darrien. 

Nem tanto! – observou Haruka, enquanto sorvia, calmamente, uma xícara de café e, depois a colocava, sobre a mesa. – Se esse rapaz, como eu suspeito, for realmente um lutador de rua, provavelmente, já deve ter alguma "passagem pela polícia". 

Você está insinuando que este rapaz corajoso, que salvou Amy e Serena, com o risco de sua própria vida, seja algum tipo de marginal? Mas, isso é um grande absurdo!!! – explodiu Rei furiosa ,com aquela insinuação maldosa sobre alguém, que ela considerava um grande herói, por ter, salvo suas duas, mais caras, amigas. 

Não se iluda com esta história que Amy acabou de contar, garota. Tudo bem! Não tiro o mérito, do sujeito, ter aparecido na "hora H" e salvado as duas. Mas, acredite quando falo que o tal cara deve ter alguma ficha policial com "arruaceiro ou responsável por agressão", em algumas delegacias da cidade. Pode apostar! 

Isso é muito comum, entre os "lutadores de rua"....

Não entendi? – exclamou Serena. – O que isso tem haver com o fato dele ter sumido, depois da luta? 

Pense um pouco, "Cabeça de Lua"! Se você fosse uma pessoa com "fichada", a última coisa que você gostaria era de ser pego, outra vez, pela policia, em flagrante, metido em mais uma briga de rua. Isso significaria uma "passagem grátis" direto para a cadeia ou para algum reformatório juvenil. 

Obviamente, o tal rapaz ouviu a nossa aproximação e pensou que fossemos policiais. Mais do que naturalmente, ele deu no pé para não correr o risco de ser preso, junto com a "corja" que ele "massacrou"...

Isso não é verdade! Ele não é nenhum marginal! Não é!! – gritou Amy, furiosa com aquela insinuação injusta, ao mesmo tempo, que esmurrava a mesa e, ficava de pé, num sobressalto. 

Todos se assustaram com a súbita explosão da moça e a olhavam-na, espantados, por sua inesperada reação. Não era comum Amy ser dada a acessos de raiva como aquele. Tal reação, apenas servia para mostrar a Serena e os demais o quanto sua amiga ficara abalada com tudo que aconteceu.

Até mesmo Haruka, olhou os olhos furiosos de Amy com certo receio, enquanto a garota se colocava a falar.

Esse rapaz não é nenhum bandido! – disse ela com uma estranha segurança. 

E, como é que você pode ter tanta certeza disso? – retrucou Haruka, secamente. 

Eu... Eu... 

Isso mesmo, Amy! Como pode ter certeza disso? Por acaso você já conhecia este rapaz? Já o tinha visto antes? – perguntou Michiru. 

Não! Eu... Eu... Nunca o vi antes... mas, sei que ele não é nenhum bandido ou delinquente. – Continuou Amy firme em sua posição. 

Mas, Amy, como você pode afirmar uma coisa dessas sobre uma pessoa que nunca tinha visto antes, até esta tarde. – Perguntou Lita. 

É meio complicado de explicar... 

Tente, Amy! Você foi tão incisiva em defesa desse "rapaz", que, provavelmente, tem uma forte razão em acreditar em sua boa índole. – Pediu Serena, sorrindo amavelmente para a amiga. – Seja o que for, tenho certeza, que é uma boa razão. 

Isso mesmo, Amy! Conte para a gente! Por favor! – pediu Rei, contundente. 

Amy hesitou um pouco, tentando ordenar as idéias para apresentar os seus argumentos. Pensou com calma e respirou fundo.

Em seguida disse:

O que eu vou dizer agora, pode parecer algo um tanto estranho para vocês. Até mesmo parecer uma grande tolice, mas... mas... 

Vamos, Amy! Fale – pediu Rini, ansiosa. 

Quando eu estava presa. Imobilizada pelos dois motoqueiros e ele, apareceu, de surpresa, atacando-os por trás, eu caí no chão, de joelhos... 

Ah, isso nos já sabemos, garota! – Disse Haruka, impacientemente. – O cara botou os dois a nocaute e ainda, de quebra, jogou-os para cima daquele desgraçado... 

E, depois, como você mesma nos contou, ele se ajoelhou por de trás de você e perguntou se estava bem. Não foi isso? – completou Mina. 

Sim, é verdade! E, foi nesse instante que vi o seu rosto claramente, pela primeira vez. E, também, foi neste momento que eu tive uma estranha sensação... 

Estranha sensação? – perguntou Rei. 

Sim, Rei. Talvez, de todos que estejam na mesa, você tenha uma melhor compreensão do que eu vou falar: Não sei como, nem por que, mas, eu tive uma forte sensação de que eu já o conhecia de algum lugar. E que, dentro de mim, algo me dizia que podia confiar totalmente minha segurança e de Serena a ele. Pois ele era um rapaz honrado... 

Entendo! Foi como se você tivesse uma forte intuição! 

Sim, Rei! Só que algo mais forte que isso e mais profundo que isso... Alguma coisa mais... mais... 

Espiritual? – disse Rei com serenidade, entendendo perfeitamente, o que sua amiga tentava dizer-lhe. 

Eu sei! Eu sei! Soa meio estranho dizer isso, ainda mais uma pessoa "racional" como eu. Mas, é que não encontro outra maneira de explicar-lhes o que senti ao encara-lo, olho no olho. 

Mas, sabem o que foi mais estranho? 

O que, Amy? – perguntou Lua. 

É que, por um breve instante, pareceu-me que ele teve a mesma sensação de "Deja vu" que eu. 

Por que acha isso? – perguntou Serena. 

Os seus olhos! De repente, eles deixaram de me olhar com aquele brilho de fúria e o seu rosto... 

Sim! Sim! Sim! – diziam, em coro, Serena e Mina, ansiosas pelo rumo daquela conversa. 

Ficou diferente! Menos tenso, mais tranqüilos, olhando fixamente para os meus. Pareceu-me que ele ficou mesmo surpreso ao me ver tão de perto. Até mesmo a sua voz ficou mais calma e... – Amy subitamente parou de falar. 

Levou seus dedos ao queixo e, ficou pensativa, como se tivesse relembrado algo importante.

O que foi, Amy? Por que você parou de falar, assim, de repente? – perguntou Serena. 

A voz dele... A voz desse rapaz... 

O que tem a voz dele? 

É que só agora percebi algo, que não notei naquele momento. 

O que? Ele era gago? 

SERENA!!! – Gritaram furiosos, todos na mesa, com exceção de Amy, num tom de censura a tolice que fora aquela pergunta. 

Pôxa, pessoal! Foi só uma suposição! 

Amy esboçou um leve sorriso. 

A pergunta tola de Serena, acidentalmente, animou-a novamente. E com um sorriso tímido, mas amigável disse:

Não, Serena! Ele não era gago! Ele tinha uma voz perfeita! Só que, somente agora, me recordando das palavras que ele disse para mim, naquele momento... E dos gritos desafiadores que ele lançou durante a luta... 

Sim! Sim! Sim!! – perguntavam, novamente, ansiosas, Serena e Mina. 

... Percebo agora, que ele tinha um sotaque estranho na sua voz. 

Sotaque? – perguntou Michiru. 

Sim! Um sotaque de alguém que não era de Tokyo... 

É, mesmo? E só agora é que lembrou desse detalhe? Bom, acha que dá para identificar de que região era? Kyoto? Okinawa? – perguntou Darrien. 

Não sei! Era um sotaque diferente... Falava algumas palavras com um som parecido com o "R" das aulas de inglês do colégio. 

Um estrangeiro! – exclamou Lua. 

Pode ser um dekassegui! Um trabalhador estrangeiro. Isso poderia abrir uma outra hipótese para explicar o súbito sumiço do rapaz. – Observou Ártemis. 

Sei onde quer chegar, Ártemis! E acho que concordo com você! – acenou afirmativamente Darrien, em sinal de concordância. 

Do que estão falando? – perguntou Haruka, secamente. 

O sujeito que salvou Amy e Serena pode ser um trabalhador estrangeiro. Um dekasségui. – Explicou Ártemis. - Alguém que veio de outro país para trabalhar em uma das milhares de industrias e fabricas do Japão. 

Como hoje é sábado, alguma dessas fabricas, dão folgas a seus funcionários. Ele deve ter aproveitado, para vir a Tokyo fazer compras ou visitar alguns amigos...

... E deve ter passado, por acaso, pela rua onde Amy e Serena estavam sendo atacadas e resolveu socorre-las, na mesma hora! Sim! Agora tudo faz sentido! – concordou Darrien. 

É mesmo, "gênios"?! – ironizou Haruka, não agradando aquele raciocínio. – Então. Só me digam uma coisa: Se ele era um trabalhador estrangeiro, por que fugiu antes de aparecermos? 

Simples. – observou Darrien. – As leis japonesas que regem a entrada de mão-de-obra estrangeira, em nosso país, são extremamente rígidas. Um trabalhador estrangeiro que fosse pego, envolvido numa briga como essa, seria sumariamente demitido do emprego e, talvez, até mesmo, preso e, em seguida, expulso do país, dependendo da gravidade do caso. 

Pode ser... – balbuciou Amy para si mesma. 

Tolices! – contestou Haruka. – O sujeito é, de fato, um "lutador de ruas". Já disse isso antes e volto a repetir. O tal rapaz é um lutador nato e, se ele é ou não um trabalhador estrangeiro, isso pouco importa. Acreditem-me: não é qualquer pessoa que tem esse brilho no olhar que Amy nos descreveu... Ah! Isso eu posso garantir. E ninguém vai me tirar da cabeça que esse sujeito já não tem alguma ficha na polícia. E pouco me importa qual foi a intuição que Amy teve desse rapaz, na hora. Essa coisa toda, para mim, não passa de "balela sentimental" ou "bobagens supersticiosas"... 

Escute aqui, sua "sabichona"! Morda a língua antes de falar sobre coisas que não conhece, ouviu bem!? – advertiu Rei furiosa. – Essa sensação, essa intuição que Amy sentiu pelo rapaz foi real. E deve ser respeitada e levada bem a sério! 

Oh, que medo! A "rainha do vudú" deu o ar de sua graça, mais uma vez. Agora vai nos fazer crer em seus mântras e bruxarias em frente de fogueiras. 

Ora garota! Vê se cresce! Se eu quiser tirar a sorte, não se preocupe que vou ao templo do "tarado" de seu avô para comprar um daqueles seus amuletos inúteis e mal feitos. – alfinetou Haruka, grosseiramente.

Sua desaforada! Vou te mostrar a ter mais respeito com os meus conhecimentos espirituais e a tradição religiosa de minha família sua cretina! – gritou Rei furiosa, pulando da cadeira, e partindo para cima de Haruka. 

As duas moças avançaram, furiosamente, uma sobre a outra. E só não se engalfinharam, lá mesmo, na lanchonete, porque foram agarradas pelas demais, que tentavam acalma-las e faze-las se comportarem para não dar vexame em público.

Até, mesmo Amy pediu para as duas se controlarem para não brigarem por causa de uma discussão sem sentidos.

Mas, foi uma única frase. Uma simples e inocente pergunta feita por Hotaru, que fez com que aquela confusão terminasse, subitamente: 

Ele era bonito, Amy? 

Surpreso e aturdidos com aquela inesperada pergunta, todos olhassem para ela, com visível surpresa. 

Hotaru fora a única pessoa sentada a mesa, que mantivera-se em silêncio durante todo o relato de Amy sobre o ataque dos Jokers, e da discussão que se seguiu sobre quem era o misterioso rapaz que havia as salvo dos marginais.

Enquanto os outros falavam, Hotaru procurava imaginar como seria esse rapaz fisicamente e, quando, por fim, tomou coragem, fez a sua pergunta na mais inocente das intenções. Sem nenhuma maldade.

A pobre menina ficou intimidada, quando todos a olharam fixamente, com um misto de surpresa e espanto. E, por alguns segundos, sentiu-se arrependida por ter feito aquela pergunta, temendo ter cometido uma indiscrição.

Mas, logo em seguida, os olhares de todos se viraram para Amy, quase ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de ninguém falar nada, todos aguardavam alguma tipo de resposta por parte da menina de cabelos curtos.

Hotaru começou a se sentir muito mal por ter feito aquela pergunta, que agora achava ter sido, terrivelmente, indiscreta.

Jamais poderia imaginar que sua simples pergunta poderia precipitar aquela reação. Principalmente em Amy, que a olhava para a menina, meio que boquiaberta, parecendo como se tivesse ficado atordoada e perplexa com aquela pergunta.

Hotaru mal podia imaginar se quer o quanto sua pergunta causou grande comoção no coração de Amy. 

Ela olhava para Hotaru fixamente, enquanto sentia um turbilhão de emoções invadir-lhe sua mente e seu coração, fazendo-a, relembrar nitidamente, dois momentos em particular: Quando "misterioso rapaz" a salvara dos dois capangas de Nomura e olharam-se, fixamente, uma para o outro, e quando ele lhe entregou sua "caneta da transformação", após, ela ter se arriscado por ele.

"Obrigado por tentar me ajudar! Você é uma garota admirável!", disse-lhe ele naquele momento. Aquela frase não para de ecoar em sua mente, nem mesmo a imagem do rosto dele. Uma face dura, mas ao mesmo tempo, singela e carinhosa. Uma face de um homem....belo e fascinante.

Sim! Amy não podia esconder aquela verdade para si mesma. E fora Hotaru, que inocentemente, com aquela simples pergunta, que fizeram Amy confrontar aquela dura verdade que sua mente racional tentara até então, ignorar para si mesma.

Uma verdade que, agora fazia o coração de Amy dispara, suas mãos suarem e aquela mesma onda de calor, que sentira antes, novamente, varrer-lhe todo o seu corpo.

Agora Amy podia compreender, finalmente, o que estava sentindo. Um sentimento forte e avassalador como nunca tinha experimentado em toda sua vida. Um sentimento de ternura e fascinação por aquele rapaz, que surgira inesperadamente, em sua vida, para socorre-la, e, que agora tinha partido, para, talvez, nunca mais se encontrarem. Nunca mais!

Amy pensou em tudo aquilo e de como o destino fora tão injusto para ambos. Sem lhe darem chance de se despedirem. E, principalmente, poderem se encontrar de novo!

Era por isso, que Amy acabou não conseguindo responder a Hotaru: Olhou para a menina com um olhar triste, enquanto, suas lágrimas voltaram a escorrer de sua face. Por fim, Amy levou as mãos ao rosto e caiu aos prantos.

Amy! Por favor! Me desculpe! Eu não tive a intenção de lhe deixar mais triste. De lhe fazer chorar. Perdão! – implorou Hotaru arrependida pela pergunta que fizera e que levara Amy a chorar. 

Não é isso, Hotaru! Não é isso! – disse Amy em meio a lágrimas e soluços. – Ele... Ele... Ele foi embora. Sem ao menos se despedir de mim. De me dar uma chance de lhe agradecer por ter me salvado e a Serena, também! Eu queria poder dizer-lhe tantas coisa... Tantas coisas.... 

Mas, agora ele se foi para sempre! E eu nunca mais terei a chance de lhe dizer como sou grata por ele ter nos salvado. E, muito menos... de saber o seu nome. Nunca mais! Nunca!

E Amy chorou! E continuou chorando de amargura e tristeza durante todo o resto daquela tarde, sendo consolada, carinhosamente, por Serena, que entendia perfeitamente, aquele sentimento. E que, também, estava grata por ter sido salva pelo rapaz.

Então, ambas choraram de tristeza, juntas! E nada mais foi dito naquela mesa de lanchonete.

CENA 2:

Hospital Geral de Tokyo. Naquele Exato Momento.

As portas automáticas da entrada do Hospital se abriram e Sayaka entrou, em disparada, para dentro do hospital.

Chegou a recepção do hospital e, furiosamente, perguntou onde estavam internados os motoqueiros que a policia havia trazido para lá. A enfermeira de plantão ficou assustada com aquela pergunta grosseira e, socando o balcão de recepção, Sayaka fez, mais uma vez, a mesma pergunta.

Intimidada e com medo de possíveis conseqüências, a enfermeira lhe deu a informação que precisava. E Sayaka, rumou direto para os elevadores do hospital, empurrando grosseiramente, qualquer pessoa que estivesse em seu caminho.

Chegando aos elevadores, apertou o botão que levaria ao 3º andar, onde ficava a UTI e a área de tratamento de pessoas acidentadas. Dois enfermeiros estavam prestes a entrar no mesmo elevador que ela, levando um paciente na maca, mas foram impedidos de entrar por causa da garota, que, aos gritos furiosos, disse:

Peguem outro elevador, seus idiotas! Não quero nenhum moribundo sujo e cheio de germes perto de mim! 

Em seguida as portas do elevador se fecharam e ela começou a subir.

Enquanto estava se dirigindo ao andar indicado, a mente de Sayaka começou a recapitular os acontecimentos de meia hora atrás.

Ela estava em seu quarto, em sua mansão nos arredores de Ginza, olhando sem muito interesse para a televisão, que passava programas de J-Pop, e consultando seu relógio de pulso, quase a todo instante.

Na última vez, que olhou para ele, os números digitais marcavam duas e quinze da tarde. E, por esse horário, ela sabia que Nomura e seus rapazes já teriam terminado todo o "serviço" que ela lhes incumbira de fazer. 

Um sorriso cruel brotou em seu rosto.

A qualquer momento, Nomura, conforme o combinado, iria lhe telefonar para confirmar que sua vingança particular havia sido cumprida a risca. E, é claro, mal podia agüentar de ansiedade e curiosidade para saber de todos os detalhes, especialmente os mais cruéis e sórdidos, do que Nomura e seus rapazes fizeram com aquela maldita CDF.

Era uma pena que não pudessem gravar tudo em vídeo. Mas, como Nomura havia dito, não podiam deixar qualquer pista do que fizeram com essa garota que, mais tarde, pudesse cair nas mãos da policia. Ela adoraria ver a fita com as barbaridades que eles teriam submetido aquela desgraçada, metida a intelectual. Ouvi-la gritar de dor e vê-la sofrer aquelas humilhações seria algo que Sayaka assistiria em seu vídeo, varias e varias vezes, sem se "enjoar" ou ficar com tédio.

Bom, o mais importante era que Amy tivesse levado seu merecido "castigo" pela humilhação que fizera a passar no colégio. 

Isso acabaria de uma vez com a pretensão daquela "subalterna" de se mostrar melhor do que ela. E, ao mesmo tempo, serviria de aviso para todos os alunos idiotas, daquele colégio miserável, a pensarem duas vezes antes de ter a audácia de afronta-la.

Sim, pensava, Sayaka. A vingança é algo "muito doce"...

O tempo estava passando e o telefone não tocava. 

Nenhuma resposta de Nomura ou de algum de seus motoqueiros. E, Sayaka começou a estranhar aquela demora. Mas, quem sabe? Talvez, ainda estivessem se "divertindo" com Amy? Talvez, o suplicio daquela metida ainda não tivesse terminado. Essa era uma idéia que lhe agradava, mas, mesmo assim, gostaria de saber noticias do que estava acontecendo.

Sayaka estava quase considerando a possibilidade de ela mesma ligar para o celular de Nomura e perguntar por noticias, quando, de repente, o programa de televisão que ela assistia foi, subitamente, interrompido.

Sayaka observou surgir na tela um conhecido repórter local, com um microfone, com as siglas da emissora de TV estampadas, em punho. Ele transmitia uma reportagem de fora dos estúdios, em uma das ruas da cidade. O local lhe parecia levemente familiar...

Foi então que Sayaka sentiu como se o mundo todo desabasse em cima de sua cabeça, quando reconheceu a rua de onde o repórter estava transmitindo o noticiário: Era a rua onde, em seus planos maquiavélicos, Nomura e os Jokers teriam encurralado Amy e executado sua sórdida vingança.

Mas, o que ele estaria fazendo lá neste momento?

Antes que pudesse deduzir o que acontecera, o repórter começou o seu relato:

Boa Tarde! Sou Jiro Kaneda, da TKS Noticias! Estou numa rua sem saída, no bairro de Ebisu, onde há pouco mais de uma hora, aconteceu uma das brigas de gangues mais violentas da História de Tokyo, segundo comentários dos policiais encarregados deste caso. 

A famigerada gangue de motoqueiros delinqüentes, os JOKERS, famosos pela sua reputação como arruaceiros e bandidos perigosos, entraram em confronto violento nesta rua, cujo saldo final foi os espancamento brutal e ferimentos graves em todos os vinte membros da gangue, além da destruição de quase todas as motos da gangue. – disse o jornalista, enquanto o seu "camera man" passava sua câmera por toda a rua. 

Sayaka arregalou os olhos de choque e estupefação; e pulou para frente do aparelho de tv para melhor observar as imagens que via. Um verdadeiro cenário de guerra:

Carros da policia e ambulâncias estacionados na entrada da rua, policiais observando diversas motos destruídas e enfermeiros carregando os motoqueiros, gravemente feridos, em suas macas. Um deles ela reconheceu, imediatamente, como sendo Nomura. O rosto dele estava completamente irreconhecível: todo inchado e ferido. Aparentemente, estava com o nariz e o queixo quebrados, também! Se não fosse sua roupa, talvez ela nem teria percebido que era ele...

Sua reação foi a pior possível. Incrédula e chocada com o que estava vendo gritou furiosa:

Maldição! O que foi que aconteceu? O que? - gritou ela, em plenos pulmões, de ódio, sentindo sua intuição dizer-lhe, que seu plano de vingança contra Amy havia fracassado. E que aquela desgraçada havia, de alguma forma, conseguido escapar de sua armadilha cruel. Mas, como foi possível isso? 

Como se respondendo a suas indagações o repórter continuou o seu relato:

... Ainda não está esclarecido para a policia o que de fato, realmente, aconteceu aqui, pois não houve nenhuma testemunha ocular, devido a rua ser, geralmente deserta, com muito pouco movimento de pedestres. 

Entretanto, a policia trabalha com a hipótese de que os delinqüentes se envolveram com alguma gangue rival e acabaram levando a pior. Esta é a hipótese mais plausível, visto a gravidade com que todos os motoqueiros, sem exceções, foram espancados. Muitos com várias fraturas expostas por todo o corpo e outros com ferimentos muito mais graves., como foi o caso do líder da gangue, Nomura Irai, que esta sendo levado, com urgência, para a UTI do hospital Geral de Tokyo.

Todos os demais feridos, também, estão sendo encaminhados para esse hospital, onde ficarão sob observação médica e prestarão depoimento aos policiais encarregados desse caso, assim que suas condições de saúde melhorarem. O que poderá levar algum tempo.

Voltaremos a qualquer momento com novas informações sobre este caso! Obrigado pela atenção e continuem acompanhando nossa programação normal... CLICK!!!

Sayaka desligou, furiosamente a televisão, e em seguida saiu em disparada de sua casa em direção ao Hospital.

Ela cobraria explicações de Nomura e desses idiotas imprestáveis. Custe o que custasse ela os obrigaria a falar o que diabos acontecera naquele lugar e se haviam cumprido ou não sua "tarefa" com relação aquela CDF. Coisa, que, intuitivamente, sabia que não ocorrera. E ela arrancaria a resposta daqueles incompetentes, custe o que custasse.

Os seus pensamentos se dissiparam assim que o elevador chegou ao 3º andar do hospital.

Saiu, feito uma bala, do elevador, quase trombando de frente com um médico e começou a andar freneticamente pelo corredor a procura dos quartos onde Nomura e seus motoqueiros estavam colocados.

Não foi difícil ela descobrir os quartos em que estavam: Havia um som inconfundível de gemidos vindo nos quartos mais no final do corredor, próximo a uma outra área sinalizada como UTI.

Andou alguns metros a frente e parou diante de uma janela de vidro: do outro lado via a área de Terapia Intensiva, onde viu Nomura, deitado todo enfaixado no rosto e no corpo, com dois médicos monitorando, a todo instante, os aparelhos ligados a seu corpo. Ele estava todo entubado, com aparelhos ligados a seu corpo e monitorando-o seu estado físico, a todo o instante:

Esse teve sorte! Mais um pouco e, teria tido uma hemorragia séria no crânio, em consequência do "linchamento" que sofreu. – comentou um dos médicos para uma enfermeira de plantão, parados próximos a onde Sayaka estava. 

Mas, irá levar meses para se recuperar... Coitado! 

Coitado nada! Você ouviu o que aquele detetive nos contou sobre a "ficha criminal" que esse bandido tem? Esse canalha levou o que merecia! Garanto-lhe que ao sair da UTI, vai passar muito tempo andando de muletas na prisão... 

É, doutor! É como dizem: Aqui se faz, aqui se paga! Não é verdade! 

E esse pagou com "juros altos" todos os crimes que cometeu. Assim como esses outros dois motoqueiros dessa gangue, que estão no quarto, aí da frente. – comentou o médico, sem perceber que, acidentalmente, havia dado uma informação de onde estava outros membros dos Jokers, para a moça a seu lado. 

Sayaka entrou em um dos quartos e, por sorte, encontrou dois motoqueiros que ela conhecia muito bem, deitados em duas camas de hospital, uma ao lado da outra: SHIGUERO e TOGO.

Aproximou-se de Shiguero, pois, sua cama estava mais próxima a porta. Além disso, ele parecia um pouco mais desperto, apesar seu estado ser, visivelmente, lastimável: O seu braço direito estava engessado, o peito e o tórax completamente enfaixados e o lado esquerdo do seu rosto, estava completamente inchado. Percebera que ele havia perdido alguns dentes nesta região, também.

Não era a toa que o rapaz gemia de dor: seu aspecto parecia de alguém que fora atropelado por um caminhão ou coisa pior.

"Com mil demônios! O que aconteceu com ele?" – pensou Sayaka. – "O que houve com os JOKERS, afinal de contas?"

Com os dentes cerrados de raiva e de frustração Sayaka aproximou-se mais perto de Shiguero e, sem um pingo de consideração por ele, colocou a mão pesadamente sobre o ombro engessado do motoqueiro, e começou a sacudi-lo, violentamente, sem dó nem piedade:

Acorde, seu inútil! Seu incompetente! Quero falar com você....AGORA!!!! – rosnou ela de raiva. 

ARRRGGGHHH!!!! Meu braço! Meu Braço! – gritou Shiguero, sentindo uma dor alucinante, em seu ombro e braço. – Pare com isso, por favor! Ta doendo! Ta doendo! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!! 

E vai doer muito mais se você não me contar, direitinho, o que quero saber: O que diabos aconteceu com vocês dois e o resto da gangue? Como vieram para aqui...NESTE ESTADO ??!! 

ARRRGGGHHH!!! Eu conto! Eu conto! Eu juro! Mas, pare de sacudir meu braço. Você está me matando de dor... ARGGHHH!!! 

Pois, então, comece a falar, seu idiota imprestável! – disse Sayaka, furiosamente, soltando e afastando a mão do ombro engessado de Shiguero. O motoqueiro respirou aliviado, apesar de sentir muita dor, e olhou para Sayaka, que ainda lhe perguntou. – Vamos me diga: O que aconteceu? Vocês deram ou não um jeito naquela maldita CDF? VAMOS, RESPONDA!!!! 

A gente... A gente... A gente seguiu seu plano, a risca... Como você e o chefe haviam combinado... – começou relatar Shiguero, ofegante, e sentindo ainda muita dor. - No horário de saída da escola... a gente encurralou a tal garota da foto, que você havia nos mostrado e, também, uma outra garota que estava junto com ela, na hora.... 

Outra garota? Quem? – perguntou Sayaka curiosa e, levemente, surpresa. 

Uma colega dela do colégio, eu acho. Sei lá! Era uma garota loira de longas tranças... 

Serena Tsukino! Aquela paspalha! Então elas estavam juntas, hein!? – disse Sayaka apara si mesma. Ótimo! Ela não suportava aquela tapada, também. Se Nomura e os rapazes a pegaram também, sua vingança teria sido muito mais "doce"... – Hummm!!! Muito interessante! Mas, o que aconteceu, depois? Fale logo! 

Como eu disse... Encurralamos as duas garotas naquela rua sem-saída, marcada no mapa que você nos deu.... 

Sim, mas, e depois? E depois?! 

Elas tentaram reagir e fugir da gente, é lógico! Mas, não conseguiram. Colocamos a amiga dela a "nocaute", depois, que um dos nossos a golpeou forte na cabeça. 

A outra, tentou ajuda-la, mas, acabamos por domina-la... Ela ficou inteiramente a nossa mercê e, principalmente, de nosso chefe...

Um cruel sorriso esboçou no rosto de Sayaka. Então, pelo que Shiguero contava, eles haviam pego Amy. Então, pode ser que tinham levado a cabo a vingança que ela planejara contra Amy. E, com um pouco de sorte, essa idiota da Serena, também teria "divertido os rapazes"...

E depois? E depois? Fale logo!! – esbravejou ela, ansiosa por saber o que houve em seguida. 

O chefe esbofeteou a garota e rasgou sua camisa escolar, com o canivete. Aquele mesmo que você havia dado de "presente" para ele, com agradecimento por aquele outro serviço, lembra? 

Sim! Sim! Eu me lembro. Mas, continue: O que houve depois? 

A garota tentou proteger a amiga loira e chutou o chefe no "lugar onde mais dói". O chefe ficou maluco pela dor e a esbofeteou. Depois, agarrou-a e disse que ele mesmo ia se divertir com ela e ordenou, que o resto de nós, "cuidássemos" da loira caída ao chão... 

Então, vocês cumpriram o combinado, não foi? Deram uma "lição" naquela garota metida e na sua colega palerma, não é verdade? – disse Sayaka sorrindo cruelmente, quase como em êxtase. Não importava o que havia acontecido, depois, desde que Nomura e os seus rapazes tivessem feito o "serviço todo". E, aparentemente, pelo que ele estava narrando, o "serviço" parecia que tinha sido feito exatamente, como ela havia pedido. 

Mas, a alegria de Sayaka durou pouco. Logo, percebeu que Shiguero, hesitava em lhe dar uma resposta a essa pergunta crucial.

Sayaka na precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber que ele não queria responder, temendo sua reação. E a raiva e a frustração de Sayaka voltaram a tona:

O que foi, seu imbecil? Por que não responde? Diga logo: Vocês deram uma lição nessas duas cretinas ou não? FALE LOGO! 

A gente... A gente... Estava prestes a "se divertir" com aquelas duas, mas... mas... 

Mas, o que, seu idiota? Fale de uma vez! 

Mas... Mas... Foi então que ELE apareceu... 

Sayaka fez um cara de espanto e confusão. Parecia que não havia escutado direito ou não compreendido muito bem a resposta de Shiguero.

ELE? Ele quem? 

Ah! Você está querendo dizer "eles", não é? A outra gangue rival que o noticiário de TV mencionou, não é? Quem foram? A turma do Yusuke? Só podem ter sido eles, aqueles miseráveis traiçoeiros... Esses malditos não podiam ter aparecido em pior hora! Intrometidos desgraçados!

Não apareceu nenhuma gangue rival, Sayaka! Somente... ELE! 

O QUE?!? – gritou Sayaka, estupefada e chocada com o que estava ouvindo daquele motoqueiro. – Você.... Você... Você não querendo me dizer... que todo esse espancamento... e destruição que houve naquela rua foi... foi... FOI OBRA DE UM ÚNICO HOMEM!?!?! 

UM SÓ HOMEM LIQUIDOU TODA A GANGUE DOS JOKERS!?! SOZINHO?!? 

Não... Ele não era... um homem comum... Ele mais parecia um demônio vingador, do que um ser humano normal. Ele lutava com um verdadeiro demônio. Sua força... suas habilidades de luta... ERAM SOBRE-HUMANAS!! – gritou Shiguero com um medo visível em sua voz, só de se recordar do aparecimento de Jimmy e de sua posterior derrota em combate nas mãos dele. – Ele não era um ser humano comum... Não podia ser! Da maneira como ele nos derrotou... "Destruiu" nossa gangue... Só pode ser mesmo um demônio.... 

Não é possível! Não pode ser verdade! – dizia Sayaka insistentemente, não querendo acreditar no absurdo do que aquele motoqueiro estava contando. Um só homem derrotou sozinho os "Jokers"? E impediu sua vingança? Quem era esse maldito intrometido? Quem? 

Agora, mais do que nunca, Sayaka queria saber de tudo que havia acontecido naquela rua. Tudo! E não sairia do hospital até saber todos os detalhes do que se passou naquela rua.

Vamos, seu idiota! Quero saber de tudo! Conte-me quem era esse maldito intrometido. E o que aconteceu depois... 

Quem era ele?!? Eu já lhe disse: um Demônio! E o que aconteceu em seguida... Foi um verdadeiro INFERNO.... 

Então, Shiguero começou a narrar todos os detalhes do que havia acontecido, logo após o aparecimento deste rapaz misterioso: A luta dos Jokers contra ele. O próprio combate dele contra esse rapaz e sua vergonhosa derrota. Os detalhes seguintes, ele veio a saber depois, através dos gritos de dor de Togo, ao seu lado e de um dos motoqueiros que, inutilmente, tentara fugir no final da luta, e que veio com ele na mesma ambulância.

De qualquer forma, ele contou tudo para ela, sem esconder nenhum detalhe humilhante da derrota da gangue.

Quando terminou seu relato, o rosto de Sayaka havia se transformado numa verdadeira máscara de espanto e incredulidade. Aquele relato era assombroso si só: Um único homem, sozinho e desarmado, vindo sabe se lá de onde, enfrentou e derrotou sozinho uma gangue de motoqueiros mais "barra pesada" de toda a Tokyo. Isso era algo difícil de acreditar, se não dizer impossível.

Ficou em silêncio, por um breve momento, olhando aturdida para Shiguero, sem se mover ou falar nada.

Mas, foi só por um breve momento!

Logo em seguida, o rosto de Sayaka voltou a se transformar numa fisionomia furiosa e vermelha de raiva. Quando, entendeu que seu plano de vingança havia falhado miseravelmente. Amy havia escapado de sua armadilha e, para Sayaka, era como se a garota tivesse mais uma vez a derrotado de uma forma humilhante. Só que desta vez, Amy havia contando com a ajuda da sorte e do destino, que lhe enviaram um "misterioso salvador" ou um demônio, como Shiguero não para de alardear, em seu socorro.

Então, não suportando mais esse golpe em seu orgulho, Sayaka resolve descontar toda sua raiva e frustração em Shiguero, esbofeteando-o, sem parar em meio a gritos e palavrões furiosos.

Seus incompetentes! Bando de fracotes! Gangue de Merda!! Como vocês todos puderam ser derrotados por um único homem!? COMO!?! COMO!?! SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS!! SEUS FRACOTES!!!! 

ARGGHHH!!! SOCORRO!!! SOCORRO!!!! ALGUÉM ME AJUDE!!! TEM UMA MALUCA QUERENDO ME MATAR!!!! SOCORRO!!!!! – gritava Shiguero, desesperado, em meio aos tapas e socos de Sayaka, que feriam-no cada vez mais. O pobre motoqueiro não tinha como se proteger, já que estava, literalmente, com as mãos e os braços "amarrados", pelos gessos e ataduras. 

Era bem possível que, no descontrole de sua fúria, Sayaka pudesse ferir Shiguero com gravidade, se duas enfermeiras e um médico, que estavam de plantão naquele andar, não tivessem ouvido os gritos desesperados de socorro de Shiguero e vindo em seu auxílio.

As enfermeiras logo agarraram os braços de Sayaka, mas ela se debatia feito uma louca. Uma alucinada.

Tirem esta maluca daqui! Ponham essa neurótica para fora do hospital! – ordenou o médico, ao mesmo tempo que prestava socorro, ao já debilitado, Shiguero. 

Sayaka se debatia sem parar e foi quase impossível, as duas enfermeiras retirarem ela do quarto. Porém, quando Sayaka se afastou do leito de Shiguero, acabou, acidentalmente, aproximando-se do leito vizinho onde estava TOGO. E, quando ela o viu, subitamente, para o espanto do médico e das enfermeiras, ela se calou e ficou imóvel. Seus olhos observavam, completamente arregalados, aquele que era considerado o motoqueiro mais forte de todo o bando dos JOKERS. E por ela própria, já que o tinha visto, algumas vezes, Togo "triturar" seus adversários de forma implacável. Ninguém! Ninguém mesmo, era páreo ante sua poderosa força física.

Contudo, agora, ela estava boquiaberta, atônita e sem palavras, ao ver o estado em que, se encontrava, naquele momento, o outrora "gigante de músculos": Ele estava deitado no leito hospitalar. Totalmente engessado, dos pés a cabeça, feito uma múmia. Com aparelhos médicos presos a seu corpo, monitorando, sem parar, suas condições internas, enquanto seus membros, pernas e braços, engessados, estavam suspensos por finos arames de sustentação, que os mantinham elevado do leito por alguns centímetros. 

Era numa visão deplorável e ao mesmo tempo assustadora para ela.

Togo fora "destruído". Essa era uma palavra que melhor definia a visão que estava tendo do derrotado "gigante de músculos". E, agora, Sayaka, podia ter uma idéia real da força e do poder do adversário que os JOKERS enfrentaram. Seja ele quem fosse, havia demonstrado, no estado lastimável em que deixou Togo, a prova incontestável de sua supremacia absoluta sobre ele e os demais "JOKERS" durante a luta.

Mas, quem? Quem era esses sujeito? Quem era esse desgraçado intrometido que estragou os meus planos de vingança? QUEM ERA ESSE DÊMONIO MALDITO QUE ARRUINOU TUDO!!!!???? - gritou Sayaka em plenos pulmões, ao mesmo tempo que as enfermeiras, finalmente, a arrastavam-na para fora daquele quarto e, também, do hospital. 

CENA 3:

Mansão Hara (QG de Shadow Moon) 

Jimmy mal comeu o seu almoço, que ele mesmo havia preparado para todos, naquela tarde, horas depois do incidente da rua sem saída. 

E, a mesa, mal falara com Issac ou Rumiko., que estavam, sentados a sua frente.

Estava sem fome e com a mente divagando ao longe. Só que desta vez, não pensava obcecadamente, como de costume, sobre o "Anjo Branco" ou sobre a missão que deveria levar a cabo naquela noite. Não! Agora, algo havia mudado dentro de si: Estranhamente, sua mente recordava-se, apenas, do incidente daquela tarde:

Primeiro, sua vitória sobre aqueles miseráveis covardes. Mas, também, como cometera o erro de ser pego de surpresa por aquele idiota musculoso e como quase isto lhe custou a vida. Se não fosse aquela garota ter intervindo em seu auxílio e lhe dado preciosos segundos para energizar o seu KÍ, talvez não tivesse escapado com vida.

Sim, aquela garota. Na verdade era a recordação dela, de seu rosto singelo, de sua voz suplicante e amável, de seus olhos cintilantes e de sua aura clara e límpida, que ocupavam a sua mente, agora. Não consegui tirar a lembrança dela de sua mente, por mais que tentasse se concentrar em sua missão de vingança.

A simples recordação daquela garota lhe trazia uma sensação de paz, que ele não conseguia ter, há vários dias e noites, desde o massacre no CARANDIRÚ 5. Por que? Por que ela não conseguia tirar o rosto daquela garota de sua mente? Por que não conseguia esquece-la e se concentrar apenas em sua missão de pegar o "ANJO"?

E por que, bem no fundo de seu coração, nutria um secreto desejo de... reencontra-la? 

Jimmy se surpreendeu com este último raciocínio. Isto não era, algo apropriado, para um ninja como ele pensar naquele momento. Tinha que tirar estes pensamentos fúteis de sua cabeça e se concentrar em sua missão, apenas isso. Só a missão era importante! E ele faria de tudo para realizar sua tão ansiada vingança contra o "Anjo Branco".

E nada e nem ninguém iria desvia-lo desse seu objetivo! Nada!

Diga-me, meu neto: O que foi que aconteceu esta tarde, para que você voltasse a mansão com estes "ferimentos leves" e sua camisa totalmente rasgada? – perguntou, subitamente, Rumiko, levando sua mão a um bule de chá e despejando o seu conteúdo numa xícara, ao mesmo tempo. 

Sim, vovó! – respondeu Jimmy respeitosamente para Rumiko enquanto, começava a relatar tudo que lhe acontecera. 

Rumiko sorvia, calmamente, seu chá verde, enquanto ouvia Jimmy relatar-lhe, com detalhes, tudo que ocorrera no inicio daquela tarde: a aparição de uma mulher misteriosa pedindo socorro e sua luta contra a gangue de motoqueiros, em defesa de duas estudantes colegiais.

Ao terminar seu relato, Rumiko censurou-o por ter sido pego de surpresa por um adversário "infinitamente inferior" a ele em força e em KÍ.

Se sua mente estivesse em "equilíbrio", jamais teria sido surpreendido de maneira tão estúpida e amadora, seu tolo! 

Amanhã, quero que dobre o tempo de seus exercícios de meditação e combate "nas sombras", meu neto! Não admitirei outro "erro infantil" como esse.

Sim, Vovó! Reconheço minha falha. E sei que, para um ninja do meu grau de combate e perícia, foi um erro imperdoável. Não cometerei outro desleixo como esse, prometo! Peço-lhe minhas sinceras desculpas! 

Muito bem! Amanhã bem cedo, começaremos os treinamentos, sem falta! 

Hoje, contudo, você tem duas importantes missões a cumprir, esta noite.

Issac, que estava também a mesa, devorando um delicioso prato de KYODON (arroz japonês com pedaços de carne, ovo e molho de soja), fez uma cara de confuso. Com a boca cheia, ainda mastigando a comida, perguntou:

Duas missões, vovózinha? Pensei que só tínhamos um trabalho a fazer esta noite: Colocar os sensores de vigilância na casa da tal de Serena... – perguntou Issac mastigando a comida. 

Não me chame de "vovózinha", seu desbocado! Eu não sou sua avó! – disse ela rispidamente. – Quanto a sua pergunta: Sim, o plano original prossegue: Esta noite, assim que escurecer, meu neto irá até a casa dessa menina e, sorrateiramente, entrará lá para instalar os "sensores de vigilância". 

Com eles poderemos acompanhar, vinte quatro horas por dia, tudo que acontece naquela casa. Caso ela e sua família sejam atacados pelo "anjo", saberemos imediatamente, e iremos em seu socorro.

Esses sensores de vigilância que você inventou, Issac, são muito úteis. – afirmou Jimmy. – Pequenos e portáteis. Do tamanho de uma pequena caixa de fósforo. Fácies de levar e de instalar, sem que os moradores daquela casa percebam. Creio serem, uma de suas melhores invenções, meu amigo! – disse Jimmy, sinceramente, congratulando seu amigo pelo seu invento. 

Obrigado, Jimmy! Faço o que posso! As vezes, minhas invenções podem ser de grande valia, como é neste caso. 

Fico feliz, em saber que estes meus sensores poderão nos ajudar a proteger aquela família, caso aja problemas.

Caso não aja necessidade, pelo menos teremos um "reality show exclusivo" para assistirmos. Só espero que este seja bem mais interessante do que aqueles programas "sem graça" que passam lá no Brasil e ... AAAIII!!!! – gritou Issac de dor ao levar um tapa de Rumiko na cabeça. – Poxâ, "vovózinha"! Isso doeu, viu?!

Seja sério, seu desavergonhado! O assunto é importante. E NÃO ME CHAME DE VOVOZINHA!!!! – resmungou Rumiko, furiosa. 

Caramba, tem alguém aqui que acordou hoje de mau-humor, hein??! – murmurou Issac, enquanto acariciava o local do tapa em sua cabeça. 

Você disse alguma coisa, seu grande safado!? – perguntou Rumiko com um olhar fuzilante e severo para Issac. Este por sua vez, "fez caras e bocas", fingindo surpresa: 

Quem? Eu? Imagina, "vovózinha"! Eu não disse absolutamente nada. Só estava imaginando, que outra missão é essa que tem para o Jimmy... 

Eu já lhe disse para... 

Vovó! Issac! Chega dessa discussão inútil, por favor! – pediu Jimmy aos dois com seriedade. - Se vocês puderem parar com isso, gostaria de saber da senhora, vovó, que outra missão é essa, que eu não estava sabendo até agora. 

Pois, muito bem, Jimmy! Eis sua outra tarefa para esta noite. – disse ela, ao mesmo tempo, que colocava um objeto envolto em lenços de seda coloridos, sobre a mesa. 

Oba! O que é isso? Um presente para dar para alguém? – disse ironicamente, Issac, como se tivesse fazendo uma de suas piadas inconvenientes. 

Exatamente! – disse Rumiko, secamente. 

Ta falando sério, vovozinha? - disse Issac surpreso. – Pessoal, eu só falei isso brincando... 

Isso é sério, Issac! Não é uma piada! E sei exatamente o que é que está embrulhado, debaixo desses lenços. 

Com sua permissão, vovó!

A velha senhora fez um aceno positivo e Jimmy começou a desembrulhar o embrulho cuidadosamente. Quando finalmente, revelou seu conteúdo, Issac ficou maravilhado com a fina e ricamente adornada peça que estava vendo e assoviou:

FIIIUUUU!!!!! Mas, que peça bonita! O que é isso? Uma das peças raras lá da galeria de artes? Se é, por que, a trouxe consigo nesta viagem, vovozinha? 

Eu já lhe disse para... – começou Rumiko a se prepara para responder furiosamente para Issac, mas, Jimmy rapidamente, interveio. 

Vovó! Por favor! Deixe-me que, explicarei tudo para o Issac, ok?! 

HUNFFF!!! Como queira! – Concordou ela, irritada. 

Jimmy fez um breve relato da história da ADAGA com o desenho da "Lua Crescente" e como fora dada aos seus ancestrais pela "soberana da Lua", séculos áreas. Também, contou da promessa e do juramento que fizeram de, um dia devolver, a adaga ao seu "legitimo dono".

Quando terminou o relato, sua avó concluiu:

Sim, meu neto! E esta noite, você irá cumprir o juramento de seus ancestrais. Hoje á noite, você irá encontrar o legitimo herdeiro dessa arma milenar. Assim, os "espíritos" me falaram durante minhas orações desta tarde. 

Mas, quem, vovó? Quem é esta pessoa a quem deverei entregar este objeto tão valioso? E onde irei encontra-lo? – perguntou Jimmy confuso com aquelas enigmáticas charadas de sua avó. 

Não se preocupe com isso, meu neto! Tudo acontecerá em seu devido tempo e da maneira como as "forças espirituais" decidirem. 

Apenas, prepare-se para a grande provação que lhe espera esta noite?

"Grande provação"? Mas, vovó, eu não entendo... 

Basta! Já falei o que precisava saber. – disse Rumiko, secamente, pondo um "ponto final" naquela conversa. - Esteja pronto e alerta para esta noite. E cumpra, sem falha, suas duas missões! 

Antes, que Jimmy ou Issac pudessem falar ou perguntar mais alguma coisa, Rumiko levantou-se da mesa, abruptamente, e se retirou da sala.

Houve um breve silêncio a mesa, enquanto os dois amigos, absorviam em silêncio aquelas misteriosas palavras ditas pela anciã.

Finalmente, Issac acabou falando:

Será que impressão minha, ou está acontecendo alguma outra coisa, muito mais séria, do que somente a caçada ao "Anjo"? E que somente nós dois não estamos sabendo? 

Você também percebeu isso, não é, Issac? 

Sim, Jimmy! Percebi! E confesso a você que, depois do que a vovozinha falou agora, estou começando a ficar com "calafrios"... 

Esse papo de "espíritos" com que ela fala, me deixa sempre com os "cabelos brancos" de medo e em pé. E olha que ela não comentou nada, quando você lhe falou sobre a misteriosa mulher, que lhe pediu socorro para aquelas duas garotas, já sabendo, de antemão o seu nome...

Deus do céu! Alguém aqui pode me explicar, "racionalmente", o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

Infelizmente, Issac, precisaremos esperar até a noite para conseguirmos nossas respostas. – disse Jimmy, pensativo, enquanto olhava o relógio de parede da sala de jantar e constatava, que faltava umas cinco horas para começar a escurecer. 

Logo, logo, Shadow Moon sairia atrás das respostas... e de vingança, também!

CENA 4:

Antiga Fabrica de Plásticos "Iwata" – Subúrbios de Tokyo (Esconderijo de Malachite e da Rainha Beryl)

Está tudo pronto, majestade! – anunciou com um sorriso cruel o dr. Átila, ao mesmo tempo, em que se curvava, respeitosamente, a mulher sentada num trono de aspecto vegetal. – Irei iniciar o processo de mutação genética assim que a senhora, ordenar, majestade! 

Muito bem, doutor! Prossiga! – ordenou a rainha Beryl. 

Às suas ordens majestade! – disse o cientista, curvando-se, respeitosamente para ela, mais uma vez, e, imediatamente, retornando ao painel de controle, a poucos metros de distância, de onde iria iniciar uma terrível experiência. 

Beryl e Malachite, parado em pé a seu lado, não disfarçavam a ansiedade de ver o inicio da grande experiência de mutação genética do dr. Àtila, cujo resultado seria extremamente importante para os planos de Beryl e Malachite, não só com relação a sua vingança pessoal contra as Sailors, como, também, para a posterior conquista de todo o mundo.

Pouco depois, da experiência genética, que, "reconstruiu" o corpo da Rainha Beryl, na tarde do dia anterior, o esconderijo dos vilões sofrera uma radical metamorfose:

De posse de seus poderes a plena força, a rainha Beryl não hesitou em testar seu poderes maléficos, agora muito maiores e mais fortes, graças a "genialidade científica" do dr. Àtila. Ela resolveu dar aquele esconderijo, um aspecto "mais adequado", digno de abrigar a soberana do Negaverso:

Primeiro, reconstruiu seu trono real, fazendo surgir, do chão uma gigantesca raiz de arvore retorcida e de aspecto macabro. Ainda com o seu poder, moldou a raiz vegetal e a fez tomar forma de um imenso trono. 

Agora, a rainha Beryl sentia-se completa! Estava sentada, novamente, a um trono que lhe fazia jus a sua "realeza e poder" e com o seu "cajado real", em uma de suas mãos.

O passo seguinte foi transformar todo o local, para lhe dar um aspecto semelhante, o maxímo possível, ao seu antigo palácio no NEGAVERSO. O que fez em menos de uma hora, graças a seus poderes renovados.

Agora todo o esconderijo apresentava um aspecto lugrube e medonho, com estranhas folhagens, caule, cipós e raízes, se alastrando nas paredes, no chão e no teto do esconderijo.

Sim, agora, Beryl e Malachite podiam se sentir realmente como se estivessem de volta ao NEGAVERSO, enquanto o dr. Àtila ficava admirado com os poderes extraordinários da rainha Beryl, em ação. Via possibilidades incalculáveis para suas futuras experiências genéticas.

Já Quimera e o Lunático, que ficavam atrás de Malachite, conforme ordenara, reagiam a tudo que acontecia, em sua volta, de forma diferente, cada um deles:

O Lunático demonstrava certo medo em estar naquele lugar, agora, com aspecto tão medonho. Se pudesse preferia fugir de lá. Mas, não era tolo de fazer uma tolice dessas, já que sabia perfeitamente, que o "Anjo" o caçaria onde quer que ele fosse e quando o encontrasse...

Seria a morte certa! E ele sabia disso muito bem.

Portanto, ficou calado, e observando o desenrolar da experiência, sem esconder seu medo interior. E torcer para não acabar "molhando" suas calças....

Enquanto isso, Quimera, simplesmente, rosnava baixinho. 

Mas era um rosnado cheio de ódio e desejo de vingança contra o "Anjo", que o mantinha aprisionado sob o seu poder e influência. Que o obrigava a servi-lo como um escravo! Maldito!

Mas, Quimera seria paciente. Haveria em algum momento uma chance para se vingar de tamanha humilhação. Então, todos, absolutamente, todos pagariam com suas vidas. A começar, é claro, pelo "Anjo"...

O dr. Átila estava eufórico.

Estava a ponto de realizar uma de suas maiores experiências de mutação genética de toda a sua vida. Com o material das "sementes do Negaverso", já devidamente, "refinado" e combinado com DNAs mutantes, desenvolvidos por ele próprio ao longo de vários anos de pesquisas proibidas pelo conselho medico brasileiro, o dr. Átila estava a ponto de criar uma nova e incomparável geração de monstros genéticos, jamais idealizados antes.

Uma legião, que segundo acreditava, seriam os grandes guerreiros monstros do novo NEGAVERSO: a tropa de elite da rainha Beryl e de Malachite na conquista do mundo.

Era uma experiência que teria dois seguimentos:

O primeiro, seria a criação de uma tropa regular de soldados monstros mutantes, que criaria a partir do DNA da aranha "Tarântula", com o DNA das "sementes do Negaverso", conforme sua própria sugestão a Rainha Beryl e Malachite. Ambos solicitaram ao cientista que criasse soldados poderosos, não muito inteligentes, e que obedecessem as ordens dos dois, sem questionar. Mesmo a custa de suas próprias vidas.

É claro, que, essas criaturas, poderiam ser perfeitamente dispensáveis, se preciso fosse.

Sua sobrevivência, não poderia ser mais importante que a dos "soldados de elite de Beryl". Esses sim, monstros de alto grau de poder, cuja missão seria a destruição das Sailors. Para isso, Malachite, exigiu do Dr. Átila que seguisse suas instruções de como queria que fossem criados e de que modo, seria o processo de metamorfose deles.

Átila ficou, simplesmente, "encantado" com as idéias proposta por Malachite e disse que os "monstros de Elite" seriam criados de acordo com as suas especificações exatas.

Malachite sorriu. Não duvidava que o dr. Átila faria tudo conforme sua ordens.

Agora chegara o momento da primeira fase de suas experiências: A criação dos soldados monstros.

O dr. Àtila cuidadosamente abriu um compartimento, de um imenso aparelho e, lá de dentro, tirou, em meio a vapores de produtos químicos misturados, uma enorme vasilhame transparente. Dentro dele havia dezenas de objetos minúsculos, semelhantes a pequenas "bolinhas de gude". Só que estas eram de aspecto diferente, de cor alaranjada, cobertas por uma espécie de casca e com filamentos, semelhantes a minúsculas veias, bombeando líquidos dentro delas.

Essas "bolas de gude" de aspecto bizarro e horrível, mexiam-se incessantemente, como se estivessem vivas. E estavam!

A combinação genética foi bem sucedida, majestade! Os espécimes já se encontram em "fase embrionária". E prontos para serem... "chocados"!! He! He! He! – avisou o cientista sem esconder seu riso de satisfação ao ver que tudo estava transcorrendo bem. 

A experiência seguia seu curso como o planejado.

Vamos doutor! Não me deixe mais ansiosa do que estou: Traga-me a minha tropa à vida! Já! – ordenou a rainha Beryl, mal conseguindo conter a sua impaciência para a conclusão daquela experiência. 

Imediatamente, majestade! – disse o dr. Átila, caminhando para o centro do laboratório e colocando o grande recipiente no chão. Bem de baixo de um enorme aparelho, com uma aspecto bizarro e estranho, que se assemelhava um pouco com um "canhão de luz", destes que haviam em boates e discotecas. 

Em seguida, o cientista retornou ao painel de controle e acionou alguns botões. 

No mesmo instante, uma onda de energia percorreu o imenso "canhão de luz" iluminando seu interior com uma luz de côr verde-avermelhada, cada vez com mais intensidade.

Até que, quando, o "Canhão de luz" parecia ter alcançado o seu ponto de saturação e de limite, o dr. Átila agarrou, com força, uma alavanca, de seu painel de controle, e puxou-a para baixo, abruptamente, ao mesmo tempo, em que gritava, extasiado, a plenos pulmões:

SURJAM! ABOMINÁVEL TROPA DE MONSTROS MUTANTES...ARACNÓIDES!!!!!!! 

Um som estridente ecoou por todo o laboratório!

Ao mesmo tempo, o canhão de luz disparou, num tiro direto para baixo, uma espécie de raio verde-avermelhado, que atingiu em cheio o recipiente com as "bolinhas", penetrando-as por completo. Então, segundos depois, o recipiente explodiu, espalhando as bolinhas pelo chão do imenso laboratório.

Malachie e a Rainha Beryl abriram um largo sorriso de êxtase ao ver que as bolinhas, aumentaram de tamanho, instantaneamente, até que atingiram o tamanho de um imenso ovo, que se quebraram, na mesma hora.

De dentro deles, saíram umas criaturas horripilantes, de aspecto humanóide, mas com feições faciais que se assemelhavam a aranhas. Tinham duas pernas, o que permitiam que elas ficassem de pé, mas as semelhanças como humanos terminava aí: Possuíam quatro braços, com garras em lugar de mãos. Tinha uma pele coberta com pelos negros e sua voz (se é que tinham) era um tipo de chiado incompreensível.

Havia agora um total de 50 "aracnóides" a frente de Malachite e da rainha Beryl, movimentando-se sem parar, como se estivessem aguardando o comando dos dois. 

A rainha Beryl não os fez esperar muito. Levantou de seu trono e com autoridade gritou, empunhando seu cajado:

De joelhos, Aracnóides! Sua soberana vai falar! – gritou Beryl. 

Imediatamente, a monstruosa tropa se curvou e ficaram parados em posição de prontidão. 

Malachite sorriu. Era obvio que estes monstros eram inteligentes o suficientes para entender e obedecer as suas ordens. Seriam soldados excelentes.

Beryl continuou seu discurso:

Hoje se inicia uma nova era para este planeta miserável! Começamos agora os primeiros passos para a conquista definitiva do planeta Terra e a reconstrução do glorioso reino do Negaverso! 

Os Aracnóides começaram a se agitar e emitir seus sons estridentes. Como ovacionando sua soberana.

Um reino novo e poderoso cujos pilares serão construídos sobre os túmulos das malditas Sailors!!!! – disse Beryl cerrando os dentes de ódio e fúria – Somente elas é que estão em nosso caminho de conquista... E PRECISAM SER DESTRUÍDAS!!! 

Houve uma nova agitação. Os Aracnóides ansiavam pelas ordens de ataque de sua rainha:

Elas tem que morrer, meus aracnóides! Especialmente, sua líder: a princesa da Lua SAILOR MOON! 

MORTES AS SAILORS! MORTE A SAILOR MOON!!!!

Que o sangue dessas malditas sirvam como "batismo" para nossa guerra total contra a patética raça humana.

Houve uma nova e ainda maior agitação entre os aracnóides, quando Beryl concluiu seu discurso:

TRAGAM ME AS CABEÇAS DAS MALDITAS SAILORS EM UMA BANDEJA DE PRATA!!!!! Há! HÁ! HÁ! 

MAS QUE SAILOR MOON E TUXEDO MASK SEJAM ACORRENTADOS E ARRASTADOS ATÉ MIM. PARA QUE SOFRAM UMA CRUEL E INFINDÁVEL TORTURA EM MINHAS MÃOS ANTES DE MORREREM, TAMBÉM!!!!!! HÁ! HÀ! HÁ!

Os Aracnóides estavam alvoroçados. E prontos para entrarem em ação!

A Rainha Beryl sorriu, cruelmente! Finalmente, iria iniciar seu plano tão ansiado de vingança contra Sailor Moon e suas comandadas. Só que ainda faltava um detalhe importante, que não podia faltar em seus planos.

Voltou a sentar em seu trono e virou-se para Malachite, dizendo-lhe:

Iniciem a segunda fase, imediatamente. Enquanto isso vou me ausentar por um instante... – disse Beryl num tom de mistério. 

Para onde vai minha rainha? Quer que eu ou um de meus "servos" a escoltem? – perguntou, preocupado Malachite, estranhando aquelas palavras. 

Não precisa se preocupar, meu fiel Malachite! Não vou me demorar! Só vou me encontrar com uma "velha amiga" e já volto... He! He! He! – disse ela num tom enigmático, ao mesmo tempo que se tele-transportava para um destino desconhecido. 

Malachite nada disse ou esboçou reação. Sabia, perfeitamente, que sua rainha, com seus novos poderes, poderia muito bem se proteger sozinha. E aí quem atrevesse a se intrometesse em seu caminho...

Tratou logo de cumprir suas últimas ordens.

Virou-se para o dr. Átila e ordenou-lhe:

Dr. Átila! Inicie, já, a segunda fase da experiência de mutação genética! 

Como quiser, meu caro "Anjo"! 

Imediatamente, o dr. Átila se dirigiu a um outro aparelho, que tinha a aparência bizarra de um enorme "micro-ondas" com vários fios, bobinas e um recipiente raso, parecido com um "prato fundo de sopa". Tirou dos bolsos dois enormes tubos de ensaios: Um deles de cor verde, continha o "DNA aperfeiçoado e refinado" de uma das sementes do Negaverso. O outro, com conteúdo vermelho, continha o DNA de uma das experiências secretas e proibidas do dr. Átila.

O cientista derramou o conteúdo dos dois tubos no "prato", e imediatamente, a mistura de ambas provocou uma reação de gases e borbulhos. O dr. Átila sorriu ao observar os líquidos se misturarem, e, rapidamente, correu de volta para o painel de controle.

Mais uma vez, acionou seus comandos, e, logo o aparelho de "Micro-ondas" começou a ser varrido por energias caóticas e multicoloridas. Muito mais poderosas e perigosas do que as utilizadas para a criação dos Aracnóides, instantes atrás.

Depois de alguns instantes, tudo cessou! Automaticamente, o "aparelho" empurrou o "prato" para fora do seu interior através de uma base metálica, abaixo do "prato".

O dr. Átila retornou para perto do aparelho e ao olhar o interior do prato, sorriu com cruel satisfação.

Sem conseguir mais conter a ansiedade, Malachite gritou nervoso:

E então? Deu certo? Fale! 

Por que você mesmo não vem até aqui dar uma olhada, meu caro "Anjo"? He! He! He! Creio que você terá uma "bela surpresa"... 

Malachite se tele-portou no mesmo instante de onde estava para se materializar ao lado do dr. Átila. Olhou para a mesma direção que ele, e o que viu fez seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa e um sorriso maligno surgir em sua face, instante depois.

Depois de sofrer uma bombardeio de energias desconhecidas no estranho aparelho, a misteriosa mistura genética feita pelo dr. Átila, sofreu uma radical e misteriosa metamorfose: Já não mais havia uma mistura borbulhante de líquidos e gases, mas, sim uma repugnante criatura, com o tamanho não muito maior do que uma palma de mão.

A pequena criatura tinha um aspecto de uma horripilante, semelhante a uma "ameba". Ela não tinha olhos e nem membros, contudo ostentava uma minúscula e afiadas presas, em algo que lembrava, vagamente, uma boca. 

A pequena criatura soltou um horripilante rugido, que apesar de pequeno, era aterrador.

Malachite pegou a criatura e ficou observando-a rugir, na palma de suas mãos por alguns instantes, depois, sorriu para o dr. Átila e lhe disse:

Parabéns, doutor! O sr. conseguiu mais uma vez! Realizou um excelente trabalho ao criar esse primeiro... PARAZITÓIDE! He! He! He! 

Agora só precisamos arrumar um "hospedeiro" humano adequado para que ele atinja o "Estágio Maximo", meu caro "Anjo"! Então, a experiência ficará concluída, de fato. 

Não se preocupe, doutor! Acharei a pessoa apropriada para o nosso "Parazitóide". E farei isso ainda hoje! Só estou esperando por uma informação de meus... 

Malachite não terminou a sua frase. 

Seu telefone celular, em seu bolso, tocou, e ele atendeu-o com a outra mão livre.

Do outro lado da linha, uma voz masculina lhe passava a preciosa informação que ele estava aguardando...

CENA 5:

No lado de fora da lanchonete "THE CROWN". No final daquela mesma tarde.

As garotas e Darrien haviam passado, praticamente, a tarde toda na lanchonete, conversando e tentando, de todas as maneiras, animar Amy, ainda muito abalada como os acontecimentos daquele dia.

E ao saírem da lanchonete, Rei estava decidida a fazer com que todas as suas amigas, especialmente, Amy, aceitassem o seu "convite" feito, instantes atrás na mesa da lanchonete:

Sem discussões, Amy! Já está decidido e não aceitarei um "não" como resposta! – disse Rei de forma firme e irredutível. 

Mas, Rei eu não quero atrapalhar nem você e nem as meninas... – disse Amy, meio que encabulada. 

Que atrapalhar coisa nenhuma! Vai ser um grande prazer para mim, como sempre, hospeda-las, neste fim-de-semana, lá na minha casa. 

OBA! QUE LEGAL! VOU COMER AQUELES DELICIOSOS PRATOS FEITOS PELO NIKOLAS! OBA! OBA! – gritava Serena, infantilmente, enquanto sua cabeça imaginava os pratos culinários que Nikolas, o ajudante do avô de Rei, costumava a fazer, quando Rei trazia suas amigas para estudarem ou passarem uma ou duas noites, lá, ocasionalmente, a convite de Rei 

Darrien e as outras meninas olharam-na com certa vergonha por vê-la se comportar tão infantilmente. 

Serena! Por favor, comporte-se! – pediu Lua com certo incomodo. 

Ops! Desculpe-me! Acho que me empolguei! Mas, é que o Nikolas cozinha quase tão bem como a Lita. 

Você é uma gulosa incorrigível, Serena! – afirmou Rini. 

Sua Chata! – disse mostrando a língua. Rini fez o mesmo em resposta! 

Amy sorriu de maneira meiga. Enquanto Rei voltava-se, novamente, para ela:

Vamos Amy! Vai ser bom para todas nós ficarmos juntas, nesse fim-de-semana. Com uma fazendo companhia para outra. Ainda mais, depois de tudo isso que aconteceu, hoje! 

Eu sei, mas... 

Rei está certa, Amy! – disse Lita entrando na conversa. – Não é bom você ficar sozinha, neste fim-de-semana, lá na sua casa. Lembre-se que sua mãe foi, ontem, para Kobe, para uma conferência médica importante, e só estará de volta na terça-feira. 

E nenhuma de nós ficaríamos tranqüilas em saber que você está, sozinha, em sua casa.

Além do mais, você e as meninas precisam estudar para as provas deste fim de mês. – Lembrou Lua. – E não preciso lembrar que "uma certa colega" sua não foi nada bem nos últimos exames escolares. E que sua média geral está uma vergonha! – disse a gata preta olhando com um ar de censura, para Serena, que ficou com o rosto todo envergonhado. Darrien a olhou com um severo olhar de censura para sua namorada, também. 

É! Conheço uma outra menina que está na mesma situação... – disse Ártemis, olhando, também com reprovação para Mina. 

É verdade! Serena e a Mina são duas preguiçosas e "cabeças-de-vento". Se a Amy não está perto para ensina-las, não conseguem de maneira alguma fazerem suas lições de casa e muito menos estudarem... – "alfinetou" cruelmente Rini. 

CALA BOCA SUA LINGUARUDA!!!! – gritaram Serena e Mina ao mesmo tempo, enquanto que cada uma puxava uma trança da menina de cabelos rosa, fazendo a pobre criança gritar de dor. 

Serena! Mina! Comportem-se! – exclamou Darrien. 

Essas duas não tem jeito mesmo! Que vergonha! – concluiu Haruka para Michiro, que estava parada ao seu lado. 

A confusão estava formada, como sempre, e Amy , sem outra opção resolveu aceitar o convite de Rei. No fundo, no fundo, ela não queria ficar sozinha enquanto sua mãe estava fora.

Meninas! Meninas! Por favor! Acalmem-se! Eu vou aceitar o convite da Rei. Podemos ficar lá este fim-de-semana e por os estudos em dia. 

Verdade, Amy? – perguntou Rei, com seriedade. 

Sim! – acenou Amy, afirmativamente, com um aceno de cabeça.- Gosto de passar alguns dias em sua casa Rei. Além de ser um lugar tranqüilo para estudar o templo de seu avô é muito bonito, também. Sem contar que seu avô e o Nikolas sempre nos recebem com muita hospitalidade e carinho. 

Sim, Rei! Aceito o seu convite! Vou gostar de passar o fim-de-semanas com as minhas amigas mais queridas.

Que bom, Amy! Fico feliz em ouvir isso! –disse Rei satisfeita. Afinal, era muito difícil alguém dizer-lhe um "não". Ela sabia ser muito convincente e insistente quando queria. 

Eu também, Amy! – disse Serena, gentilmente. – Você vai ver que se sentirá melhor até segunda-feira. E esquecer todo este pesadelo que passou. Pode contar comigo, minha querida amiga. 

Com todas nós! – completou Lita. 

É isso aí! – respondeu Mina fazendo um gesto com o polegar para cima. 

Eu e a Hotaru podemos passar o fim-de-semana em sua casa, também? – perguntou Rini. 

Mas é lógico que podem! – disse Rei com um largo sorriso para as duas crianças. Mas, depois, virou-se para Haruka e Michiro e com a face séria e tom frio na voz, completou- Vocês duas podem ficar, lá em casa, também... Se quiserem! 

Não obrigada, Rei! Eu e Michiru temos outros compromissos para este fim-de-semana. E deixar seu avô tarado e incompetente, olhar pelo buraco da fechadura enquanto eu e Michiru estamos tomando banho, não está nos meus planos, nesse nosso retorno ao Japão. 

Como é que é? Sua desaforada! Retire o que disse! Sua... Sua... 

Calma, Rei! Procure manter a cabeça fria. – pediu Lita. 

Não vamos brigar agora, meninas. – pediu Lua. 

Haruka virou-se para Hotaru.

Você pode passar esse fim-de-semana com elas, se quiser, Hotaru! Eu e Michiru podemos vir te buscar, na segunda feira, de manhã. 

Não! Eu vou para casa junto com vocês duas. – respondeu Hotaru para a decepção de Rini. 

Hotaru! 

Me desculpe, Rini. Mas, voltamos de viagem, ontem a noite e não tive tempo de arrumar as minhas coisas na casa de Haruka e Michiru. Além disso, preciso preparar meus livros e cadernos, com as lições atrasadas até segunda-feira. 

Ah, que pena! 

Não fique com essa cara. Podemos combinar na segunda-feira, depois do colégio, de nos encontrarmos aqui, na porta da lanchonete do Andrew para tomarmos um milkshake. Que tal? 

Ta bom! Fica combinado! – disse Rini meio triste, mas feliz que iria encontrar a amiga, depois de amanhã. 

Nós também, viremos aqui na segunda, nesse mesmo horário. Podemos nos reunir, todas nós... – sugeriu Michiru. 

Combinado! – disseram todas as meninas em uníssono. 

Também preciso ir embora. Tenho um monte de trabalho me esperando no computador lá em casa. – disse Darrien. 

Mas, já Darrien? Pensei que você fosse ficar um pouco mais comigo? – reclamou Serena, cheia de dengo. 

Não se preocupe, meu amor! Te ligo hoje a noite! E amanhã, dou uma passada no templo para passarmos a tarde toda juntos. 

Ai! Ai! Meu coração parece que vai explodir! – exclamou Serena apaixonadamente. – O Darrien vem me ver amanhã, de tarde! Oba! Oba! 

Você vem me ver também, não é Darrien? – perguntou Rini, jogando literalmente um "balde de água fria" nos planos românticos de Serena para o dia de amanhã. 

Mas, é claro, Rini! Vou passar a tarde com você também! – disse ele, com um largo sorriso. 

Ora, sua pestinha!!! –vociferou Serena. 

Serena! Para com criancices e trate de cuidar direitinho de Rini, ok? – pediu Darrien com seriedade. 

Ah, ta bom! – respondeu Serena, meio que a contra-gosto. 

Ótimo! Assim que gosto de ver! – concluiu Darrien. 

Meninas! Daqui a pouco já vai começar a anoitecer! È melhor irmos logo, lá para minha casa. – observou Rei. 

Todas concordaram e, depois de uma breve despedida, cada um seguiu o seu rumo.

Mas, nenhum deles havia percebido o carro preto estacionado, um pouco afastado da entrada da lanchonete. E muito menos os dois passageiros do veículo, que munidos de um sofisticado equipamento de escuta, puderam ouvir toda a conversa do grupo, na calçada.

Um dos mafioso tirou o fone do ouvido e virou-se para o seu companheiro no volante.

E então? Conseguiu obter a informação? – perguntou o motorista. 

Sim! Elas estão indo todas juntas para a casa daquela menina de cabelos pretos... A tal de REI HINO. 

Ah, sei! A que mora naquele templo xintoísta, que espionamos, outro dia. 

Exatamente! O "alvo de nosso chefe" vai passar o fim-de-semana lá com as amigas... 

O chefe precisa saber disso, imediatamente. Pegue o celular e contacte-o! 

Agora mesmo! – disse o seu parceiro, discando as teclas do celular ao mesmo tempo. 

CENA 6:

Antiga Fabrica de Plásticos "Iwata" – Subúrbios de Tokyo (Esconderijo de Malachite e da Rainha Beryl) Naquele mesmo instante.

Malachite sorriu, ao ouvir , pelo celular, as noticias de seus informantes da Yakuza:

Então a garota vai passar a noite, junto com as demais colegas, na casa de Rei Hino, não é? – disse Malachite com um cruel sorriso. – Sim, sei quem é essa menina! Não! Não precisam me dar o endereço, pois sei exatamente onde ela mora e em que bairro fica o Templo Xintoísta. 

Fizeram um bom trabalho! Não! Não precisam mais segui-las , por hoje! Estão dispensados! Mas, aguardem meu chamado para amanhã. Combinado! Até amanhã!

Malachite desligou o celular e virou-se para o Parazitóide, que ainda tinha sobre a sua mão e exclamou:

Excelente! 

Boas noticias, "Anjo"? – perguntou o dr. Átila. 

As melhores, doutor! Sailor Moon e suas amigas vão passar a noite juntas, num templo Xintoísta. Uma delas mora lá. Poderemos ataca-las, hoje mesmo! 

Maravilha! – exclamou cruelmente o dr. Átila. – Os aracnóides estão ansiosos para entrarem em ação... 

E eu mal posso esperar para dar ao nosso pequeno bichinho aqui, o seu hospedeiro. E já tenho em mente um "candidato perfeito". He! He! He! 

Malachite soltou uma cruel gargalhada enquanto que o Parazitóide em sua mão, como se entendesse o que seu dono falava, saltou um pequeno e feroz rugido.

Calma, meu "pequeno demônio"! – disse Malachite a pequena e horripilante criatura na palma de sua mão. – Está noite lhe darei a chance de "crescer". Não se preocupe. He! He! He! E, então, você poderá dar cabo daquelas malditas sailors. Há! Há! Há! 

Como resposta, o Parazitóide, rugiu um pouco mais alto...

CENA 7: 

Na rodovia movimentada de Tokyo.

Haruka dirigia seu possante PORCHE pela estrada, em direção a sua casa. Michiru como sempre estava ao seu lado, no banco da frente, enquanto que a pequena Hotaru estava sentada, comportadamente, no banco de trás.

Enquanto que Haruka dirigia, olhou para ela no espelho retorvisor e disse:

Não teria problema algum se você quisesse passar esse fim-de-semana com Rini e as meninas, Hotaru. Eu e Michiru nãao ficaríamos aborrecidas... 

Eu sei disso, Haruka! – disse a menina. – Mas, é que realmente, temos muitas coisas para arrumar lá em casa, não é? E não queria deixa-las fazer todo o serviço sozinha. 

Você é uma menina muito gentil, Hotaru! Mas, isso era desnecessário! Eu e a Haruka poderíamos cuidar de tudo sozinha. – respondeu Michiru. 

Mesmo assim eu tenho muita coisa do colégio para colocar em ordem como falei. E não quero levar bronca dos professores logo no meu primeiro dia de aula e... 

A frase morreu subitamente na garganta de Hotaru quando a garota sentiu uma forte dor na altura do peito e tombou para trás. Seu corpo todo tremeu e começou a ter espasmos musculares. Seus olhos estavam virados, como se tivesse acabado de desmaiar.

HOTARU! HOTARU! HOTARU! – gritou desesperada Michiru 

Meu Deus o que aconteceu? – exclamou aturdida e nervosa Haruka. 

Pare o carro! Encoste em algum lugar, mas pare o carro... Já! – implorou Michiru. 

Rapidamente, Haruka levou o carro a um encostamento na estrada e parou, lá mesmo. Em seguida saltaram do carro e foram para o banco de trás acudi-la:

Hotaru! Hotaru! Fale comigo! Vamos, fale! – gritou Haruka desesperado. 

Oh, meu Deus! Ela parece que esta desmaiada... 

Não! Não está! Mas, parece que ela sofreu algum tipo de ataque cardíaco ou dor no peito. Não o corpo dela não para de tremer... 

Espere! – exclamou Michiru. – Parece que ela está melhorando. Parece que essa crise que ela teve está passando... 

De fato, tão abruptamente, como começou o mal-estar de Hotaru se foi e a garota se encontrava desfalecida, aos braços de Haruka.

Hotaru! Hotaru! Acorde, Hotaru! – implorava Haruka enquanto sacudia a garota cuidadosamente, para força-la a despertar. 

Deu certo! Instante depois, Hotaru! Como se recuperasse os sentidos abriu os olhos e olhou para as duas moças.

Oh, graças a Deus! Ela voltou a si. – exclamou Michiru aliviada. 

Hotaru! O que foi que aconteceu com você? O que foi que você está sentindo? O que...? 

Setsuna... Plutão... – disse a garota quase sem força na voz. 

O que? O que foi que você falou? – exclamou Haruka confusa. 

Eu tive... uma "visão"! – disse Hotaru, agora mais recuperada. – Uma "visão" muito clara e muito forte... 

Oh, céus! Os poderes paranormais de Hotaru voltaram a se manifestar. Ela não tem muito controle sobre eles e isso lhe causa uma dor horrível! – lembrou-se Michiru. 

Sim! Estou lembrado disso... – acenou afirmativamente, Haruka e, depois, virou-se novamente para Hotaru, perguntando-lhe: - O que foi que você viu, Hotaru? Fale! Não tenha medo? 

Setsuna... Sailor Plutão... Ela está em perigo... 

O que está dizendo? Mas, como? Onde? 

Precisam... ajuda-la... – balbuciou Hotaru. Em seguida a garota voltou a desmaiar. 

Hotaru! Hotaru! – gritou Haruka tentando faze-la acordar, novamente, mas foi inútil. 

Não adianta! Hotaru perdeu os sentidos. Vai ficar desacordada por algum tempo. – observou Michiru. 

Você escutou o que ela disse? 

Sim. Disse que Setsuna estava em perigo! E que precisava de nossa ajuda o quanto antes. 

Sei onde ela está morando, agora. Podemos chegar lá em dez minutos. 

O que estamos esperando? 

Sem mais nenhuma palavra as duas mulheres colocaram a menina deitada no banco traseiro e voltaram nos assentos dianteiros do Porche.

Haruka ligou os motores do carro e acelerou-o ao máximo. Em seguida disparou velozmente em direção a casa de Setsuna Meiou: a Sailor Plutão.

CENA 8:

Num conjunto habitacional – Bairro de Ueno (nos arredores da estação ferroviária).

Já estava anoitecendo quando MEIOU SETSUNA (SAILOR PLUTÃO), desceu do trem na estação de Ueno.

Consultou o relógio da estação e constatou que eram seis da tarde em ponto. Felizmente seu turno na enfermaria do colégio Juuban High School, sem nenhum incidente grave, a não ser uma garota que havia torcido o pé, no treino de educação física há dois dias atrás. Um acidente que não valia a pena, sequer registrar.

Mas, Setsuna, sentia que nada estava bem a sua volta. Pelo contrário!

Sabia, graças a seus poderes sensitivos e "para-dimensionais" que algo muito grave havia acontecido, mais ou menos, três ou quatro dias atrás. Algo tão aterrador e maligno que, ela via claramente, havia desequilibrado o plano dimensional terrestre.

Não sabia exatamente o que era ou o que estava causando aquela sensação angustiante, dentro de si. Mas, não tinha qualquer dúvida que se tratava de uma nova ameaça para todo o planeta Terra.

Uma ameaça tão ou mais poderosa do que a última inimiga ao qual ela e suas companheiras Sailors haviam enfrentando, há pouco tempo atrás: SAILOR GALAXIA.

Ela, assim como as demais sailors, haviam nutrido a esperança que as batalhas houvessem terminado, finalmente. Tola ilusão, ela compreendia agora.

As batalhas em defesa do planeta Terra jamais terminarão até que se concretizasse a instauração do "Novo Millenium de Prata", no futuro longínquo. Mas, para que isso, um dia viesse a acontecer, era preciso proteger o "presente". 

E o presente estava, novamente, sob ameaça.

A contra-gosto teria que avisar suas companheiras sailors. Lamentava ter que tira-las de seu breve e agradável período de paz, que todas elas estavam vivenciando. Uma pena!

Hoje pela manhã, havia recebido um telefonema, antes de sair de casa e ir para a escola. Era Haruka avisando que ela e Michiru haviam acabado de regressar de Hong Kong e pretendiam encontrar as outras meninas na lanchonete de Andrew. Infelizmente, por causa de seu turno na enfermaria do colégio, não pode ir ao encontro de todos. Teria sido uma boa oportunidade para contar-lhes sobre suas "premonições" e alerta-las sobre o novo perigo.

Mas, enfim, teria que deixar isso para uma outra hora.

No fundo, Setsuna queria ter mais certeza do que ela e as demais sailors estavam prestes a enfrentar. E, principalmente, quem seria o seu inimigo desta vez.

Com esses pensamentos fervilhando em sua mente, Setsuna percorreu em quinze minutos de caminhada a distância entre a estação de trens de UENO até o condomínio de apartamentos, em que ela estava vivendo agora.

Era um apartamento modesto e pequeno, era verdade. Mas tinha conforto suficiente para uma só pessoa, além da vizinhança ser composta por gente amigável.

Decidira morar sozinha por dois motivos: 

Primeiramente, por causa da viagem de Haruka e Michiru, que iriam fazer, juntamente com Hotaru, para o exterior. Ela não queria ficar sozinha naquela imensa casa. E em segundo lugar, apesar de gostar da companhia de suas amigas, precisava de certa privacidade para cumprir sua missão de vigiar o "PORTAL DO DESTINO". E havia certas coisas nessa sagrada missão que não poderia permitir que nenhuma das outras sailors tivesse acesso.

Além do mais, estava gostando daquela sensação de independência que havia conquistado. E de privacidade.

Chegou ao seu apartamento, de numero 504 e girou a chave na fechadura.

Entrou no apartamento e, despreocupadamente, fechou a porta atrás de si enquanto jogava sua pasta sobre a pequena mesa.

Setsuna , talvez pelo cansaço daquele dia enfadonho ou por estar distraída com seus pensamentos, levou alguns segundos para que seus sentidos aguçados percebessem que ela não estava sozinha naquele quarto.

Foi um erro que ela pagaria caro por ter cometido, quando uma voz, vindo de uma cadeira próxima a sua cama lhe falou com cínica crueldade:

Até que enfim, você chegou, "querida irmã"! Estava ficando cansada de esperar... 

Não pode ser! Você?!? – disse Setsuna aturdida, mal acreditando na figura que estava a sua frente, enquanto levava, instintivamente, as mãos ao bolso para pegar sua "caneta de transformação". 

Nem pense nisso, sua tola! – disse Beryl, ao mesmo tempo que apontava sua mão para Setsuna e disparava uma potente descarga energética. 

AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!! – Gritou Setsuna, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser dolorosamente eletrificado, por alguns momentos, e, em seguida cair, quase desmaiada ao chão. 

Este sempre foi o seu maior defeito, mana: Você é tão previsível... He! He! He! – disse Beryl, cruelmente, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava da cadeira e se aproximava de Setsuna, caída ao chão. – Isso é maneira de receber a visita de sua querida irmã mais velha em sua casa? Depois de tanto tempo? Mas, que falta de consideração a sua... 

Não... Não ... Não pode ser! Isso é impossível! Você... Você... Você morreu! Sailormoon e suas amigas... a derrotaram! Anos atrás... – gemia, Setsuna, atordoada, mal acreditando ver a figura parada, em pé, a seu lado. 

Como esses míseros seres humanos costumam falar: "as notícias sobre a minha morte foram um tanto exageradas"... He! He! He! – disse a rainha Beryl soltando uma gargalhada maléfica. 

Setsuna olhava-a com um misto de choque e incredulidade para Beryl, mas os seus sentidos confirmavam seus piores temores: Era sua odiosa irmã que, de fato, estava a lá. Sua aura maléfica e cruel infestava todo o apartamento, como algo imundo. E o que era pior: Sentia que os poderes de sua irmã, que já eram temíveis anteriormente, de alguma forma, estavam bem maiores e mais fortes.

E ela logo teve uma demonstração disso, quando, inesperadamente, Beryl parou de gargalhar e, num impulso furioso, agachou-se e agarrou Setsuna pelo pescoço, erguendo-a, como se ela não fosse nada.

Setsuna, sentia o aperto dos fortes dedos de Beryl em seu pescoço, sufocando-a, enquanto seus pés agitavam-se, acima do chão.

Eu voltei do inferno, irmã! Voltei de uma "prisão escura e solitária", que a maldita Sailormoon me enviou, para me vingar dela e de todas as suas amigas. – disse Beryl, furiosamente. 

Nunca! COF!!– disse Setsuna quase sem ar. – Você não conseguirá cumprir seus planos cruéis. COF!! Eu vou impedi-la! Custe o que custar! COF!! 

Você não vai fazer nada, sua grande tola! A não ser me entregar, aquilo que vim buscar para, digamos, "garantir minha vitória". – disse Beryl, ao mesmo tempo que, num impulso, jogou Setsuna contra a parede do quarto. A mulher gritou de dor ao se chocar contra a parede e acaba caindo sentada no chão, toda machucada e sem ar. 

Setsuna não tinha mais forças ou condições físicas para reagir. Estava completamente a mercê de sua inimiga.

Beryl ciente de sua vitória próxima, se aproxima ameaçadoramente, de Setsuna:

Vamos, "querida irmã"! Não segui sua "aura energética" por toda essa cidade imunda para lhe encontrar e acabar perdendo o meu precioso tempo, com conversa inútil: Entregue-me aquilo que vim buscar e prometo-lhe que, lhe darei uma morte rápida e indolor. 

Entregue-me a OPALA DE DEIMOS!!! – exigiu Beryl, ameaçadoramente.

Nunca! Jamais lhe entregarei aquela jóia maldita! – disse Setsuna, contundentemente. – Pode me matar, se quiser! Mas, jamais te entregarei essa opala, Beryl. – Disse Setsuna, apavorada com a possibilidade daquela perigosa jóia, que jurara, séculos atrás, manter sob sua guarda, caísse nas mãos de sua odiosa irmã. As conseqüências seriam terríveis e aterrorizantes. 

Você irá me entrega-la, mana. Por bem ou por mal. E já que prefere dificultar as coisas para mim será do pior jeito... – disse Beryl preparando-se para atingi-la com outro raio de suas mãos. 

Setsuna, cerrou os dentes, preparando-se para mais um golpe devastador, quando, súbito, ouviu uma voz gritar no quarto.

PARE! 

Mas... Quem é que ousa me interromper?! – disse Beryl furiosa, virando-se em direção a Janela do quarto, onde partira aquela voz feminina. 

Surpreendeu-se em ver duas sailors desconhecidas para ela, paradas, uma ao lado da outra, olhando desafiadoramente para elas. 

Maldição! Quem são vocês? – disse ela furiosa em ver aquelas duas jovens que entraram, subitamente, pela janela. 

Faço parte de uma nova era. Sou Sailor Urano! E entrarei em ação! – disse a mulher de cabelos claros e curtos. 

Eu também faço parte de uma nova era. Sou Sailor Netuno! E entrarei em ação! – completou sua companheira de cabelos compridos. 

As sailors do "sistema solar externo"! Sim! Agora me lembro de vocês... – disse Beryl, num tom de evidente desprezo. – É! Parece que as coisas realmente mudaram enquanto estive "ausente"... SailorMoon arranjou novas aliadas. Mas, isso não irá ajuda-la. Tão pouco a vocês duas, suas intrometidas! 

Cale-se, sua bruxa! E afaste-se de nossa amiga, agora! Senão quiser sofrer as conseqüências. –ameaçou Urano, furiosa. 

Oh! Uma ameaça? – disse Beryl com deboche. – Mas quanta petulância! Acho que vou lhes ensinar "boas maneiras", antes de acabar de tratar de meus "assuntos familiares" com minha irmã. 

O que? Sua irmã? – Perguntou chocada, Sailor Netuno. 

Não pode ser! – retrucou incrédula, Sailor Urano. – Isso é uma grande mentira! 

Calem-se, malditas! Eu não tenho que lhes dar nenhumas explicações. Vão me pagar caro pela afronta de me ameaçarem. – gritou, Beryl, furiosa. 

Isso que nós vamos ver, sua bruxa! – disse furiosa Urano, preparando-se para lançar seu ataque. 

Infelizmente para ela e Netuno, as duas não tiveram a mínima chance de esboçar qualquer reação.

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos.

Antes que pudesse lançar o seu raio devastador, Urano e Netuno, viram Beryl, num gesto com as mãos, simplesmente desaparecer de sua frente.

O que? – exclamou Urano, espantada. 

Ela desapareceu! – retrucou Netuno. 

Cuidado, garotas! Atrás de vocês!!!! – gritou alarmada, Setsuna. 

Infelizmente o aviso chegou tarde demais!

Beryl, de maneira astuta, havia se tele-portado bem atrás das duas moças. E antes que as duas percebessem o que estava acontecendo ou esboçassem alguma reação, Beryl agarrou-as pelo pescoço, e descarregou uma poderosa energia no corpo das duas moças.

Urano e Netuno gritaram de dôr enquanto a energia maligna, saindo das mãos de Beryl, as estavam eletrocutando, incessantemente. A agonia e o suplicio das duas heroínas era indescritível.

Tolas! Achavam mesmo que seriam páreos para mim? Para o meu poder supremo? Idiotas! Irão perecer pelas minhas próprias mãos. – gritou Beryl, diante da tortura das duas moças. 

Pare, por favor! Não faça isso! – gritou Setsuna, sentindo dores horríveis por todo o corpo. 

O que foi, mana? Está preocupada com a sorte dessas duas idiotas? Mas, quanta consideração a sua. – respondeu Beryl com ironia. 

Não as mate! Por favor! Não faça isso! 

Se a vida dessas duas inúteis é tão importante para você, então, proponho-lhe um acordo: Entregue-me a "Opala de DEIMOS" e pouparei a vida de suas amigas. Caso contrário "irei frita-las até os ossos"... – propôs Beryl, dando um ultimato ameaçador. 

Não faça isso! Não entregue o que ela está querendo... AAAARRRRGGGHH!!!!! – gritou Urano, sentindo a descarga energética percorrer-lhe o corpo, dolorosamente. 

Vamos, irmã! Estou ficando impaciente: Vai me entregar a jóia ou não? – disse Beryl, ao mesmo tempo que aumentava a descarga energética fazendo as duas sailors prisioneiras gritarem mais alto de dôr. 

Era uma cena dantesca e dolorosa demais para ficar assistindo sem fazer nada.

E apesar do difícil dilema entre o seu dever sagrado em manter guardada a jóia, sob sua responsabilidade, e ajudar suas amigas em perigo de morte, Setsuna, acabou seguindo seu coração:

Ok, Beryl! Você venceu. Tome! – disse Setsuna abrindo a mão, ao mesmo tempo que uma jóia amarelada e arredondada, se materializava em sua palma. 

Oh, a "Opala de Deimos"! – exclamou Beryl, enquanto que soltava Urano de sua mão. A jovem guerreira caiu, desfalecida, ao chão. – Finalmente! 

Beryl fez um gesto com os dedos e a jóia acabou "flutuando no ar", das mão de Setsuna para a sua. 

Sim! Era mesma a "Opala de Deimos"! Ela sentia seu poder maléfico enterrado dentro da jóia. Aguardando pelo momento certo de se manifestar, sob o comando, da pessoa certa. Isto é: Ela.

Obrigada, mana! Você me deixou tão feliz, que acho que vou deixar você e essa insolente caída aos meus pés "viverem por mais algum tempo". He! He! He! O suficiente para deixa-las assistirem o fim de Sailor Moon e de suas guerreiras. Há! Há! Há! Viu como posso ser generosa? Há! Há! Há! 

Netuno! Solte Netuno... –disse Setsuna, ao ver que a moça ainda estava nas garras de Beryl, totalmente desacordada. 

Beryl olhou para sua vitima de cabelos cumpridos com desdém. Em seguida virou-se para Setsuna e completou:

Como disse, querida irmã, as vezes sou uma pessoa que pode ser muito generosa... Mas, outras vezes... Não! He! He! He! – disse Beryl, ao mesmo tempo que girava os braços e, simplesmente, jogou Netuno pela janela. 

Não!!!! – gritou Setsuna, desesperadamente. 

Há! Há! Há! Como eu disse antes, mana: Você é tão previsível! Há! Há! Há! ADEUS!!!! – disse Beryl, se tele-portando para longe. 

Beryl havia partido, mas, não antes de mandar uma das sailors para a morte certa. Em poucos segundos, Neptune iria se chocar no chão da rua e o impacto seria, sem dúvida alguma mortal.

Então num gesto desesperado, unindo todas as suas forças, que restavam, Setsuna consegue pegar sua caneta de transformação e ergue-la para o alto:

PELOS PODERES DO PLANETA PLUTÃO! TRANSFORMAÇÃO!! 

Em instantes, ocorre uma espantosa metamorfose e Setsuna se transforma em SAILOR PLUTÃO.

Sem perder tempo, e com a sua força totalmente recobrada pela transformação, Sailor Plutão, num gesto desesperado, parte para o socorro de sailor neptune.

Teletransporte! – diz elas para si mesma, ao mesmo tempo que ela desaparece de seu quarto e reaparece, no mesmo instante, na rua. 

Sailor Plutão olhou para cima de sua cabeça e horrorizada viu que Netuno estava a poucos segundos de se chocar ao chão. E da morte certa.

Sem tempo para raciocinar, Plutão saltou para o alto e conseguiu segurar Netuno em pleno ar. Em seguida, com a amiga em seus braços, e pousou em pé e em segurança na calçada da rua.

Havia conseguido salvar Netuno e agora cuidava dela.

Minutos depois, Netuno voltava a si, sentindo dores horríveis por todo o corpo, quase ao mesmo tempo que Urano, que havia se recuperado, descera as escadas do prédio e se reunia com suas amigas, na calçada:

Netuno! Netuno! Você está bem? 

Fora os meus ossos que estão doendo sem parar e da imensa dor de cabeça que estou sentindo, estou bem sim! Não se preocupe. – disse Netuno, visivelmente machucada. E você, Pluto? 

Estou bem, apesar de meus ferimentos e de estar exausta, depois do tele-porte. 

Obrigada, garotas! De qualquer forma, vocês me salvaram, também! Se não tivessem aparecido, Beryl, certamente, teria acabado comigo. 

Mas, como foi que vocês souberam que eu precisava de socorro?

Hotaru teve uma premonição!- respondeu Netuno. - Uma visão de que você estava em perigo... 

Céus! Isso significa que ela teve um de seus "ataques" ! – Exclamou Plutão, levando as mãos, a sua boca, assustada e preocupada com o bem estar da menina. Ela sabia que as visão causavam um forte mal estar em Hotaru, fazendo-a muitas vezes, perder a conciência e desmaiar. – Como está Hotaru? Onde ela está? 

Calma! Hotaru está desmaiada, mas está bem. Deixamos ela, repousando no nosso carro... – tranqüilizou-a Netuno. 

Aquela bruxa maldita! Ela ainda me paga... – jurou Urano furiosa. 

Esqueça isso! Temos coisas muito mais importantes para fazer: Precisamos avisar Serena e as meninas que Beryl está de volta. E rápido! – afirmou Plutão. 

Elas estão na casa de Rei. No templo xintoísta! – respondeu Netuno que se levantava do chão com ajuda das duas amigas. 

Temos que ir para lá, imediatamente! Só que estou muito fraca para tentar um outro tele-porte... – disse Plutão , reconhecendo que excedeu suas forças ao salvar Netuno. Estava muito exausta e fraca, naquele momento. 

Nós também! Droga! – praguejou Urano. 

O nosso carro está estacionado no outro lado da rua, Plutão. Se corrermos, podemos chegar lá em meia hora. – avisou Netuno. 

Então vamos lá, imediatamente. Não podemos perder um minuto sequer! 

Espere um pouco, aí! – avisou Urano aborrecida e olhando com desconfiança para Plutão. – Acho que você precisa nos dar algumas "explicações" do que vimos e ouvimos, na sua casa, há pouco. 

Tudo a seu tempo, Urano! Prometo que lhe darei todas as explicações. Mas, quando todas nós estivermos reunidas e em segurança. Por favor, lhe peço um pouco mais de paciência. E, também, que confie em mim. – pediu Plutão. 

Está bem! – concordou Urano, meio a contra-gosto. - Mas, assim que nos reunirmos com as garotas, quero saber de tudo, ouviu bem? Tudo! 

Combinado. 

Muito bem! Vamos então! – concluiu Urano. 

Em seguida, meio que cambaleando, as três sailors dirigiram-se até o carro, que rapidamente, saiu em disparada, em direção ao templo do avô de Rei.

CENA 9: 

Mansão Hara (QG de Shadow Moon) – Na base secreta, na caverna abaixo da mansão.

Já havia anoitecido.

E Jimmy, já trajando seu uniforme ninja de Shadow Moon, estava com seu amigo Issac e sua avó, na caverna secreta, abaixo da mansão.

Ele estava checando, pela última vez, suas armas de combate bem como os equipamentos eletrônicos de vigilância construídos por Issac.

Guardou tudo nos seu uniforme ninja, assim que constatou que estava tudo em ordem.

Em seguida, colocou sua mascara ninja e dirigiu-se para sua moto: a "FLECHA DE PRATA". Issac, passava a última checada nos equipamentos de sua moto, quando Shadow Moon sentou-se no assento da veículo. 

Issac , segundos depois, abriu um largo sorriso e fez um sinal com o polegar para cima:

É isso aí, Jimmy! Como lhe prometi, deixei a "Flecha de Prata" nos trinques!!! Sua moto está "turbinada" e pronta para enfrentar qualquer parada. – disse Issac orgulhoso de mostrar a seu amigo, que tinha feito um excelente trabalho de reparos e calibragem da moto do guerreiro ninja. 

Bom trabalho, Issac! A moto está perfeita! – disse Shadow Moon. 

Não é só isso, meu caro parceiro ninja. Também coloquei no computador de bordo o mapa atualizado das ruas e localidades de Tókyo. Agora você não se perde de jeito algum nessa metrópole... 

Excelente, Issac! Vou precisar que você me trace o caminho mais rápido para chegar na casa do nosso "alvo". 

Imaginei que essa seria a primeira coisa que você iria me pedir, Jimmy! E foi por isso que tomei a liberdade, de já traçar, uma caminho seguro e discreto até a casa dessa Serena. Não é o caminho mais curto, mas irá faze-lo chegar até a casa da garota, sem ser visto por nenhum pedestre curioso. – assegurou Issac. 

Bom trabalho! Agora, quero checar a recepção da antena e câmera embutida, no meu traje. 

È pra já! – disse Issac. Imediatamente, rodou sua cadeira de rodas até o painel dos computadores e acionou alguns comandos. Súbito uma imagem na imensa tela apareceu: a do próprio Issac. – Perfeito! A "câmera oculta", em seu emblema da lua, na parte de cima de sua mascara, está funcionando perfeitamente. O áudio da antena também, mas, só teremos certeza, quando você estiver, já rodando pela cidade. 

Então, não vou perder mais tempo! Vou partir agora. – Confirmou ele para Issac. 

Shadow Moon virou-se para sua avó que permanecia parada e em silêncio, próxima ao elevador de acesso do esconderijo a mansão.

Curvou-se, respeitosamente, para a velha senhora, quando ela, lentamente, aproximou-se dele, parando a seu lado:

Estou pronto para cumprir a minha missão, avó! 

Muito bem! Então lhe entrego isso, meu neto! – disse a mulher com severidade, estendendo as duas mãos, que seguravam a adaga milenar, embrulhada em seda. – Guarde-a com muito cuidado e entregue-a para o seu dono legítimo. 

Tentarei encontra-lo, avó! 

Não se preocupe! Você vai encontra-lo, esta noite! Os "espíritos" já me confirmaram isso, meu neto! Só que antes, você deverá enfrentar um grande desafio... 

Desafio? Quer dizer... Que enfrentarei o "Anjo" está noite, avó? – disse Shadow Moon levantando os olhos com um olhar desejoso de vingança. – Por favor! Diga-me! 

Já falei tudo o que tinha para falar meu neto! – cortou a velha senhora, rispidamente. – Agora, é hora de você partir!! E de encontrar o seu destino! VÁ! – ordenou ela a seu neto com firmeza. 

Shadow Moon acenou a cabeça afirmativamente e, em seguida, virou-se para Issac. O rapaz na cadeira de rodas levantou o braço e estendeu-lhe uma das mãos. Sem hesitar Shadow Moon apertou, com firmeza, retribuindo o gesto de amizade e camaradagem de seu amigo.

Vê se fica "esperto", Shadow Moon! Nada de ficar distraído e dar "sopa" ao inimigo, falou? 

Pode deixar, parceiro! Desta vez, não vou facilitar para nenhum inimigo! – prometeu Shadow Moon. 

E não esqueça mais uma coisinha: Proteja essa garota... A tal de Serena do "Anjo", custe o que custar. Não deixe aquele "filho da mãe" machuca-la! Está certo? 

Jimmy ficou em silêncio, olhando para seu grande amigo. Não lhe deu a resposta a seu pedido.

Olhando com severidade, pouco costumeira, Issac reafirmou:

Está certo? 

Cuidarei dela! – prometeu Shadow Moon, não disfarçando o contra-gosto em sua voz. 

É isso aí! Te cuida, Shadow Moon! E boa sorte, amigão! – concluiu Issac. 

Obrigado, parceiro! 

Os dois rapazes apertaram as mãos ainda com mais força e, depois, Issac afastou a cadeira de perto da moto.

Jimmy ligou os motores da "Flecha de Prata" e partiu, acelerado, do esconderijo, rumo a casa de Serena Tsukino.

Que as forças celestiais estejam com você está noite, meu neto e que as profecias se cumpram! – murmurou Rumiko para si mesma, vendo seu neto partindo. 

CENA 10: 

Residência de REI HINO. No Templo Xintoísta, região metropolitana de Tókyo . Naquela mesma noite.

As garotas entraram em alvoroço quando o programa de J-Pop preferido de Mina, começou, às nove horas da noite, em ponto.

E, para tumultuar ainda mais a gritaria, a primeira cantora a se apresentar no programa era justamente a cantora preferida de Mina e, também, de Rini: Utada Hikaru.

Lita que estava sentada, bem no meio das duas, reclamou da barulheira, mas não teve jeito. Teve que ouvir a cantora apresentar uma canção inédita no programa e, ainda por cima, ouvir Mina e Rini fazerem coro as letras da música, gritando a plenos pulmões, em seus ouvidos.

Todas estavam em um dos cômodos do quarto de Rei, que era grande e espaçoso o suficiente, para abrigar todas as seis garotas, mais os dois felinos: Artêmis e Lua. Havia chegado ao templo, há pouco mais de três horas atrás, já ao anoitecer.

Era desnecessário dizer que a última coisa que alguém pensou, ao chegar no templo, foi abrir qualquer livro escolar ou estudar alguma matéria.. As garotas só queriam relaxar depois dos acontecimentos traumáticos daquele inicio de tarde. Era a "ordem" naquela noite. 

Ou melhor dizendo, era a ordem dada por Rei, assim que elas e suas amigas chegaram ao templo.

Como sempre, o avô de Rei e Nikolas as receberam com muita alegria e cordialidade assim que chegaram no templo. 

É sempre uma alegria para um velho como eu receber a visita de garotas tão lindas e educadas como as amigas de minha neta. He! He! He! – disse ele, com um largo sorriso sapeca. 

Vovô, comporte-se! Veja se na dá nenhum vexame, por favor! – implorou Rei envergonhada, já antevendo o show de piadas "impróprias" de seu avô. Mas, não houve jeito de impedi-las. 

Seu avô adorava visitas e, ainda mais entretê-las com brincadeiras e piadas, nem sempre, adequadas a um homem de sua idade avançada e, ainda mais, responsável pelo santuário Xintoísta. O que, claro, deixava, Rei vermelha de vergonha.

Após alguns minutos, assistindo uma infindável lista de piadas e brincadeiras infames de seu avô, na porta de entrada do templo, Rei respirou aliviada, quando seu avô finalmente se retirou do local, para cuidar de outros assuntos do templo.

Rei virou-se para Nikolas e perguntou:

Nikolas, por favor, traga algumas lenhas para aquecer a banheira, que todas nós iremos tomar banho e trocarmos de roupa. Depois, quero que você prepare alguma coisa para comermos e bebermos no Jantar. 

Sim, senhorita! Mas, temos pouca coisa na geladeira e na despensa para preparar um jantar para todas. Terei que fazer algumas compras no supermercado. – avisou ele, meio que constrangido. 

Ok! Prepare o banho primeiro e, depois, lhe darei algum dinheiro para as compras. Mas, ande logo que queremos jantar antes das nove horas, entendeu bem? 

Sim, senhorita! Entendi! 

Então, o que está esperando? Não fique parado aí que nem uma estátua! Vá buscar lenha para esquentar a banheira. – disse Rei, severamente. 

É pra já, senhorita! Agora mesmo. – respondeu o rapaz, meio atrapalhado. 

Nikolas, virou-se e foi buscar lenha para acender e esquentar a banheira, que era em estilo japonês antigo, e que, normalmente, era acesa do lado de fora.

Rei virou-se para suas amigas e disse:

Meninas! Vamos tirar os uniformes, tomarmos um bom banho e, depois, colocarmos roupas mais confortáveis e descansarmos. O jantar não deve sair antes do que nove horas... 

O que? Vamos ficar todo este tempo sem comer nada? – perguntou Serena, horrorizada com essa possibilidade. 

Deixe de ser gulosa, Serena! – disse Rei aborrecida. - Comemos na lanchonete de Andrew não faz, nem meia hora. E ainda está com fome? 

Serena só pensa em comida! – alfinetou Rini. – E quando não é isso, fica de preguiça em casa ou querendo falar por telefone com o Darrien... 

AAAIII!!!!! – gritou Serena feito uma desesperada. – Darrien! Eu precisão falar com o meu querido Darrien. Cadê o telefone? Cadê? Cadê? 

Serena, comporte-se! Estamos na casa dos outros. – censurou Lua. – Além disso, o Darrien avisou para você que estaria muito ocupado trabalhando a noite toda. Vê se não atrapalhe os afazeres dele, ligando sem necessidade. 

Mas, eu quero tanto falar com ele... Estou com tantas saudades de meu noivinho.... – disse Serena fazendo bico. 

Amanhã você conversa com ele. Agora trate de tirar seu uniforme, tomar um bom banho que você, eu e Amy tivemos um dia bastante tumultuado e... OPS!!!!! – disse Lua, percebendo que havia feito uma grande gafe, ao mencionar os acontecimento terríveis daquela tarde. Virou-se preocupada em direção de Amy, que estava atrás das demais na entrada do templo, em absoluto silêncio. – Desculpe-me, Amy! Eu não queria... 

Tudo bem, Lua! Estou melhor! Você e as meninas não precisam ficar preocupadas em evitar falar, sobre o que aconteceu, perto de mim. Já estou recuperada... – disse a garota com os cabelos curtos com a voz melancólica. Nenhuma das garotas se mostraram convincentes, com aquelas palavras, ditas por ela. 

Lua olhou com aborrecimento para Serena. E, com severidade, disse:

Serena! Vá tomar banho e trocar de roupa, já! E vê se não fica a noite toda mergulhada na banheira, como você faz sempre! Tem gente que está esperando sua vez. 

Ta bom! Ta bom! Já entendi o recado! – disse Serena meio que rabugenta com a bronca de Lua. 

Pensando bem, você pode tomar banho junto com Rini, como costumam fazer lá em casa, já que a banheira aqui é grande o suficiente para vocês duas. Assim é menos tempo para os outros esperarem... 

O que?! Quer que eu tome banho junto com essa pirralha chata, aqui também?! – protestou Serena. 

Ah, Lua! Não quero tomar banho junto com a Serena! – protestou Rini. – Ela não para de ficar se mexendo na banheira feito "lagartixa" e, toda hora, ela me espirra água com sabão nos meus olhos. 

Quem espirra água com sabão no olho é você, sua chata! Você fica toda hora batendo com as mãos na água e a joga para todo o lado. Especialmente na minha cara. – reclamou Serena. 

Não faço isso não! 

Faz sim, sua mentirosa! 

Não faço! 

CHEGA COM ESSA CRIANCICE E VÃO LOGO TOMAR BANHO VOCÊS DUAS! JÀ! – gritou Lua furiosa, mostrando os dentes, como se estivesse rosnando. 

Ta legal, Lua! – disseram, em coro, as duas meninas cabisbaixa. 

Meu Deus, quanta imaturidade! – disse Rei, encabulada, em assistir tamanha infantilidade, de Serena e de Rini. 

Em seguida, virou-se para Amy e, de maneira atenciosa, lhe disse:

Amy! Tome o banho por última. Assim você não precisa ter pressa e pode ficar o tempo que quiser na banheira. Ta legal? 

Esta bem, Rei! – disse Amy sorrindo timidamente. 

E, assim, as coisas transcorreram normalmente.

Nikolas, como sempre fora bem prestativo, e cuidou para que a água da banheira se mantivesse, quente, mas numa temperatura agradável, para as garotas.

Tirando Serena e Rini, que iniciaram uma guerra de jogar água ensaboada uma na outra, e discutirem, aos berros, em pleno banho, todas tomaram banho e se trocaram, tranqüilamente.

Como o combinado, Amy entrou por ultima na banheira, logo após a própria Rei.

Amy entrou na banheira, depois de se ensaboar-se e lavar-se num pequeno banquinho, ao modo japonês. Submergiu seu corpo, quase que totalmente, só deixando sua face do lado de fora.

Conforme Rei tinha lhe falado, o banho, realmente, a estava ajudando a relaxar seu corpo e aliviar-lhe a tensão acumulada, durante todo aquele dia terrível. Porém, não "apagava" de sua memória, as lembranças do que tinha ocorrido. E tão pouco o rosto daquele "rapaz misterioso". 

Ficou olhando para o teto e para o vapor da água da banheira, subindo, com um olhar distante. Seu corpo podia estar naquela banheira, mas, sua mente, não. Ela estava relembrando de como aquele "misterioso rapaz" e ela se olharam pela primeira vez, quando ela estava caída no chão, depois que ele a libertou das garras de dois motoqueiros.

"Você está bem?" dissera ele com uma voz forte, mas atenciosa, que ela conseguia ainda, ouvir ecoando em seus ouvidos.

"Você está bem?" Ela ainda podia sentir o toque gentil, porém, firme, de sua mão em seu ombro.

"Você está bem?" Ela ainda lembrava como ele a tocara com seus dedos no seu rosto e enxugara suas lagrimas ao final daquela luta.

"Você está bem?" Ela ainda se lembrava daquele seu olhar e deu seu rosto...

Você está bem, Amy? – perguntou Rei, cujo rosto parecia ter surgido em sua frente, de repente. 

Amy se assustou com a súbita aparição da amiga a sua frente. Dissipou seus pensamentos e voltou a realidade.

Rei? 

Desculpe-me, Amy! Não queria importuna-la! Bati na porta, antes de entrar. Mas, como você não respondeu, tomei a liberdade de entrar... 

Desculpe, Rei! Acho que estava meio distraída. Não ouvi você bater. – disse Amy meio encabulada. Quanto tempo havia ficado lá? Ela havia perdido completamente a noção do tempo. 

Tudo bem! Eu só vim aqui para te trazer toalhas limpas. 

Obrigada! 

Tudo bem com você? – perguntou Rei, acariciando, amigavelmente, a cabeça da amiga, num gesto de conforto e apoio. – Você parecia tão distraída... 

E estava mesmo. Desculpe! Faz muito tempo que estou aqui? Acho que perdi completamente a noção do tempo. – perguntou com um tímido sorriso. 

Um pouquinho! – respondeu Rei com um sorriso, meio que severo. – Para falar a verdade, essas toalhas foram a desculpa perfeita que arrumei, para entrar aqui, e saber se estava tudo bem com você. – confessou Rei, colocando as toalhas limpas no banquinho. 

Estou! Estou bem, Rei! Só estava pensando... 

Nele? – perguntou Rei, com franqueza. 

Aquela pergunta surpreendeu Amy que levantou a cabeça, sobressaltada, da água. Ficou com o rosto vermelho e não conseguia esconder o quanto aquela pergunta a havia encabulado.

Com certa hesitação, virou-se para o lado e olhou para Rei, que continuava a fita-la, serenamente. 

Por um breve instante, as duas amigas se entreolharam, em silêncio. 

Então, Amy compreendeu perfeitamente, que sua amiga, (graças a sua forte intuição feminina, que tanto se orgulhava), sabia, perfeitamente, o que estava passando em seu coração, de fato. E, tentar, desconversar ou fugir daquela pergunta, seria inútil.

Foi com muito esforço que as palavras saíram de sua boca:

Sim! 

Foi o que imaginei. 

Eu... Eu... Não consigo parar de pensar nele, Rei! Não consigo... 

Eu, também, não conseguiria parar de pensar num rapaz, que surgisse do nada e me salvasse de um grande perigo. Até parece coisa de novela... 

Por que? Por que ele sumiu daquele jeito? 

Não sei, Amy! Sinceramente, eu não sei... – disse Rei, agachando-se e ficando de joelhos, de frente para Amy. Em seguida, começou a cariciar os cabelos dela, tentando conforta-la. 

Ele não é um marginal! Não é! Pouco importa as "insinuações" maldosas de Haruka. Sei que ele não é nenhum bandido. 

É o seu coração que esta lhe dizendo isso, Amy? – perguntou Rei, afetuosamente. 

Amy teve certa dificuldade em responder, mas, por fim, acenou a cabeça, afirmativamente:

Sim! 

Então confie nele! Confie em sua intuição! É o que sempre costumo fazer e, raramente, me engano. 

Você é uma garota que lida com assuntos religiosos e misticos, Rei! Por isso é fácil para você pensar e agir dessa maneira. Mas, já no meu caso é diferente. Eu sou uma garota mais racional... Mais objetiva e pragmática... 

... Que tem um coração tão grande e belo como qualquer uma de nós seis, aqui. Um coração cheio de amor e carinho. Não tenha vergonha disso! 

Eu... Eu... Eu me sinto meio tola de pensar nessas coisas... De falar, de coisas que nunca senti antes... Não consigo parar de pensar nele... 

É, simplesmente, porque você esta apaixonada. E é inútil tentar "racionalizar" o amor. 

A última afirmação de Rei calou fundo o coração de Amy. Finalmente, alguém, lhe dizia, claramente, o que se passava com ela. Amy, baixou a cabeça, num misto de confusão e vergonha. Não sabia como deveria agir ou o que falar.

Por sorte, sua amiga Rei, tinha mais experiência nesse assunto do que ela, e podia ajuda-la a lidar com esses sentimentos confusos para Rei.

Não se sinta envergonhada dos sentimentos que você está vivendo, Amy. Isso é uma coisa muito especial. É maravilhosa... 

Eu... Eu... Não sei o que fazer, Rei! Como agir... Estou muito confusa! – disse Amy, não conseguindo por suas idéias em ordem. 

Responda-me uma simples pergunta: Qual a coisa que você mais gostaria de ter nesse exato momento? Responda-me, sem pensar ou raciocinar. Agora! 

Queria encontra-lo de novo! – disse Amy, sem hesitar por um momento. Ela própria se surpreendeu com a rapidez de sua resposta. Foi algo instintivo. 

Foi o que imaginei... – observou, Rei. – Você quer mesmo reencontra-lo? 

É a coisa que mais quero nesse mundo, Rei! – respondeu Amy com firmeza. 

Bom, se você não se importar em ouvir um conselho de garota exotérica e não-racional, como eu... Talvez possa ajuda-la. Sei de uma forma de ajuda-la a encontrar o seu "misterioso herói", novamente. 

Amy quase pulou da banheira de sobressalto ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Agarrou Rei pelos ombros e, num acesso de nervosismo, pouco comum nela, começou a sacudir Rei, afobadamente:

O que disse? Pode me ajudar a reencontra-lo? Como? Fale, Rei! Por favor, fale! Me diga como? Vamos? 

Calma, Amy! Eu falo! Eu falo! Só que, por favor, pare de sacudir-me, feito uma batedeira. Se não vou acabar caindo com roupa e tudo dentro da banheira. 

Olha para isso: Já estou com minha camisa molhada, de tanta água que você jogou, acidentalmente, agora, em mim.

OPS! Perdoe-me, Rei! – disse Amy, lamentando o estrago que acabara de fazer, acidentalmente. 

Tudo bem! Não foi de propósito. Mas, acho melhor continuarmos nossa conversa fora daqui, não concorda? 

Mas...? 

... Depois, que você se enxaguar e trocar de roupa, continuaremos nossa conversa, lá na sala, ok? 

Amy acenou a cabeça, afirmativamente. E, depois, viu Rei sair do banheiro, deixando-a novamente, sozinha. 

"Encontra-lo de novo?! Será possível?", pensava Amy sem parar. Não tinha idéia de com Rei poderia ajuda-la, de fato, nesse sentido. De qualquer forma, não hesitaria em tentar descobrir.

Amy não perdeu tempo: Saiu imediatamente da banheira e enxugou-se com as toalhas trazidas por Rei, o mais rápido possível. 

Minutos depois, já estava com seu corpo seco, cabelos penteados e roupa trocada.

Chegou a sala durante o inicio da apresentação da cantora Utada Hikaru, no programa de TV. Sorriu ao ver como Rini e Mina, se divertiam, fazendo coro, junto a cantora. Até Lita, que parecia estar muito incomodada com a gritaria das duas, logo depois, se deixou contagiar-se pela animação das duas amigas.

Olhou para o lado, ao ouvir um discussão, no outro canto da sala.

Era Serena e Lua. Ambas estavam sentadas na cama de Rei e Serena estava com o telefone de cabeceira da anfitriã em suas mãos. Lua a olhava e dizia severamente:

Não! Não! E não, Serena! 

Mas, Lua! É só uma "ligadinha rápida"! 

Já disse que não! Você não vai incomodar o pobre do Darrien. O coitado tem muito trabalho para fazer hoje a noite, esqueceu. 

Mas, só quero saber se ele chegou bem em casa.... 

Ele é maior de idade e sabe perfeitamente chegar sozinho em casa. 

Mas, então, deixe-me ligar para ele para dizer "boa noite". Só isso?! 

Não! Não! E não! Te conheço muito bem, Serena. Se você ligar para o Darrien, este seu "Boa Noite" vai levar, no mínimo, uma hora no telefone. 

Mas,... 

Mas, nada! Ligue para sua casa e avise a seus pais que você e Rini passarão o fim de semana na casa de Rei. Senão eles vão ficar muito preocupados. 

E, depois, que acabar de falar com eles desligue o telefone e vá cuidar de Rini, como é sua obrigação.

Ah, tenho mesmo que tomar conta daquela pestinha? 

SERENA!!!!!! – rosnou Lua em alto em bom som, mostrando os dentes. 

Ta bom, Lua! Foi só uma brincadeirinha. Fique calma. Não falei a sério. – disse Serena com um sorriso encabulado e nervoso. Lua está de muito mau-humor naquela noite e não estava com paciência para as infantilidades de Serena. 

Amy sorriu ao ver que estava tudo bem com Serena e que os acontecimentos daquela tarde, de forma alguma, alteraram seu "comportamento normal".

Virou-se para os lados, mas não viu Rei em parte alguma da sala.

Ficou cabisbaixa. Triste por um momento, achando que a amiga havia esquecido do que prometera para ela.

Subitamente, uma voz, se fez ouvir, atrás de Amy.

Ah, que bom! Já se trocou. 

Amy virou-se e deu de cara com Rei sorrindo para ela.

Já! 

Ótimo! Siga-me, Amy! Quero te mostrar uma coisa. 

Está certo! 

Amy e Rini caminharam por um imenso corredor de madeira, bem encerado e brilhante. Pararam em frente a uma porta de papel e madeira.

Rei fez uma solene reverencia e depois, abriu a porta:

Amy viu o interior de um pequeno santuário xintoísta (um dos muitos que havia naquele templo), decorado por telas de papel com inscrições religiosas de mantras e preces e um oratório de madeira esculpido.

Espere-me aqui, um minuto só, Amy! – pediu Rei, enquanto, cerimonialmente, entrava dentro do pequeno santuário. 

Está bem, Rei! 

Rei demorou menos de cinco minutos, dentro daquele santuário.

Saiu logo após ter achado o que procurava lá dentro e, quando, finalmente, fechou novamente, a porta, virou-se para Amy, estendendo-lhe uma das mãos.

Tome! – disse Rei, sorridente. 

Mas... O que é isto!? 

É um "amuleto de amor". – disse Rei sorridente. – E é um dos especiais, de nosso templo: Ele ajuda meninas enamoradas a encontrarem seus amores perdidos. 

Amy sentiu uma sensação de decepção tomar-lhe conta de si. Parecia que acabara de ser vitima de uma piada ou brincadeira sem graça. Um Amuleto? A resposta de Rei para ajuda-la a encontrar o "misterioso rapaz" era essa?

Amy mal consegui disfarçar sua decepção quando, por fim falou:

Rei! Você não pensa realmente que este seu amuleto possa ajudar-me a reencontra-lo, não é? Olha! Respeito suas crenças e os objetos sagrados do seu templo, mas é que... 

Você não acredita em amuletos! Eu sei disso, Amy! E isso não importa! Por favor, leve consigo, assim mesmo. Ele contêm um "mantra de amor" poderoso, e, crendo nele ou não, o amuleto fará você reencontrar o rapaz. – disse Rei, com muita segurança. 

Mas... 

Como tenho certeza, disso? Por que tenho fé! Fé que uma amiga tão legal e querida como você merece toda a felicidade do mundo, Amy. E acredito que, de alguma forma, de alguma maneira, as forças espirituais a ajudarão a encontra-lo de novo. – disse Rei, não conseguindo a emoção de suas palavras. 

Rei!? Eu... Eu... Me desculpe! – disse Amy emocionada com as palavras de sua amiga. Num ímpeto, abraçou Rei, como se ela fosse uma irmão mais velha e lhe disse emocionada. – Obrigada, Rei! Vou guardar seu amuleto... Seu presente... Com muito carinho perto de mim. 

Desculpe-me, Amy! Perdão! Eu não estava junto de você e de Serena na hora que vocês duas mais precisavam de ajuda. Principalmente, você que sofreu tanto. – Rei, não resistiu as lagrimas que derramava em sua face. – Coitadinha! Aqueles animais a feriram e eu não estava lá para te proteger. Proteger uma de minhas melhores amigas... Para proteger minhas "irmãs"... Não estava... 

Ta tudo bem, Rei! Já passou... – disse Amy, consolando-ª. Agora podia ver o sentimento de culpa que Rei estava carregando, desde a lanchonete. – Ninguém teve culpa pelo que aconteceu. Ninguém. Muito menos você... 

Eu devia ter estado com você e Serena. Devia. Devia estar lá para protege-las. Eu teria acabado com aqueles motoqueiros malditos. Eu.... – Rei engasgava suas palavras num misto de tristeza e raiva de si mesma. 

SHHH!!!! Já passou, Rei! Já passou! Estou bem agora! Estamos todos bem agora... Todas bem! 

Amy e Rei ficaram abraçadas, acalentando e tranqüilizando, uma a outra, por algum tempo.

Finalmente, quando, pararam de chorar, desfizeram o abraço e enxugaram as lagrimas de seus olhos. 

As duas esboçaram, um sorriso caloroso uma para a outra e, finalmente, Rei disse:

É bom ver como estão as meninas. Daqui a pouco o Nikolas, volta do super-mercado e irá servir o jantar. 

Tenho que arrumar o quarto para a janta.

Rei, se quiser, posso ajuda-la a levar os FUTONS (colchões japoneses) para o seu quarto. Assim, você não precisa ter que fazer todo o trabalho sozinha. 

Mas, que é isso, Amy! Você é minha convidada de honra, esta noite! E eu... 

Por favor, Rei! Deixe-me ajuda-la. Vai me fazer muito bem, acredite-me! 

Ok! Mas, vamos dividir as tarefas, está bem? 

Claro. 

Amy e Rei foram ao outro cômodos da casa onde pegaram os colchões e outros utênsilhos para levar ao quarto.

Na volta pelo corredor, Rei olhou para a janela, e viu que Nikolas, estava acabando de regressar do super-mercado. E, como de costume, havia se atrasado.

Esse Nikolas, não toma jeito mesmo: Está atrasado de novo! Depois, sou eu que tenho que ficar agüentando a "choradeira" de Serena, porque ela esta "morrendo de fome". GRRR!!!!! 

Coitado dele, Rei! O super-mercado fica muito longe do templo. O pobre Nikolas tem que caminhar um bocado para ir e voltar para cá. 

Bah!!!! Ele é homem. E nasceu para fazer o serviço pesado mesmo. – disse ela com severidade. – Aposto que ele ficou de conversa fiada com o atendente do super-mercado. Ou pior: Ficou dando suas "cantadas ridículas" para aquela funcionária nova e "sem-graça", que eles acabaram de contratar. – Disse Rei, sem esconder uma ponta de ciúme em sua voz. – Mas, que incompetente! Será que este tolo esqueceu-se que temos visitas? 

Mas, Rei, eu acho que você esta sendo injusta com o pobre do Nikolas, ele... 

NIKOLAS!!!! – Gritou Rei, furiosa para o rapaz que acabava de atravessar o portão de entrada do templo carregando, vários embrulhos de compras. – Onde é que você estava, seu molenga? Isso são horas de você chegar? Eu e as meninas estamos esperando um tempão para você trazer comida para nós.... – disse Rei ao mesmo tempo, que abria a porta de madeira e saía para o lado de fora do templo. 

As tentativas de Amy de tentar acalmar sua amiga foram inúteis. Uma vez que o temperamento "genioso" de Rei vinha a tona, ninguém era capaz de segura-la. De qualquer forma, Amy sabia perfeitamente, que esta era uma das maneiras que Rei tinha para demonstrar (por mais estranho que parecesse) sua afeição e carinho por Nikolas.

Então Amy, esboçou um leve sorriso, quando viu sua amiga calçar os seus habituais e tradicionais tamancos de madeira, do lado de fora do templo, e caminhar, em passos acelerados e firmes de encontro do rapaz. 

Para Amy, a cena parecia mais a de "um sargento furioso indo dar bronca a um soldado raso". A comparação, infelizmente, para o pobre Nikolas, não estava tão longe da realidade. E, Amy e suas demais amigas, já haviam testemunhado essa mesma cena por diversas vezes.

Mas, Amy sabia da paixão platônica (e outras vezes não tão platônica assim) que Nikolas e Rei nutriam um pelo outro. Era uma relação complicada demais, para que Amy pudesse compreender ou sequer, tentar analisar. 

Contudo, Amy e suas amigas sabiam, perfeitamente que apesar das broncas severas que sempre levava de Rei, Nikolas parecia não se importar com isso. Pois gostava de Rei, profundamente, do jeito que ela era. Inclusive os seus acessos de mau humor.

E, mesmo quando levava broncas dela, Nikolas, se sentia muito querido e, até mesmo, amado. Por isso, não era de se estranhar que, as vezes, ele sorria para Rei, mesmo durante suas broncas severas.

Amy se tranqüilizou. Sabia que os dois se entendiam bem e que, no final de toda aquela algazarra, tudo acabaria bem e todos iriam jantar juntos. 

Vendo Rei se aproximar de Nikolas, dava a Amy esta certeza disso. E Ela sorriu, levemente, sabendo que, logo, a bronca terminaria e tudo ficaria bem, novamente entre os dois.

Infelizmente, como Amy testemunharia, horrorizada, nos minutos seguintes, Rei, sequer teria chance de se aproximar de Nikolas, desta vez...

CENA 11:

No Portal de entrada do templo Xintoísta. (casa de Rei Hino)

O pobre Nikolas estava carregando cerca de cinco enormes pacotes de embrulho, contendo todos os produtos da enorme e longa lista de compras feitas por Rei.

Alguns deles, continham embalagens muito frágeis de doces e geléias que, ao menor deslize ou falta de cuidado de sua parte, poderiam se quebrar. Então, seria um desastre. Uma perda total.

Por isso, Nikolas se desdobrou para carregar com cuidado aquele monte de embrulhos, desde o super-mercado até de volta ao templo. O que, é claro, obrigou-o a andar devagar todo o longo trajeto, equilibrando os pacotes entre seus braços e suas mãos, como um autêntico equilibrista de circo.

Mas, esse, apesar de difícil, não tinha sido a pior etapa de seu regresso ao templo. Negativo!

O pior ainda estava por vir, quando, quase uma hora de caminhada depois, ele se encontrou diante da imensa escadaria de acesso a entrado do templo Xintoísta.

Nikolas olhou os degraus de pedra esculpida que se direcionavam para o alto e engoliu seco a garganta.:

Ai! Ai! Ai! Lá vamos nós! Subir esta escadaria toda... Ai! Ai! Que os céus meu protegem... e me dêem uma "mãozinha", também! – murmurou para si mesmo, olhando exausto para o imponente obstáculo a sua frente. 

Nikolas respirou fundo, segurou os embrulhos com firmeza e cuidado redobrados e começou a subir, lenta e cuidadosamente, a longa escadaria de pedra. E, durante, toda a subida, Nikolas fizera valer-se de todos os seus dotes de "equilibrista" (que o coitado nem sabia que dispunha até vir trabalhar no templo), segurando os pacotes nos braços e nas mãos, sem deixa-los caírem ou amassa-los.

Por varias vezes, Nikolas achou que perderia o controle da situação e, pelo menos num momento da escalada, por pouco, seus embrulhos não vieram ao chão.

Felizmente, como das outras vezes, a sorte lhe sorriu de novo. Nikolas conseguiu, após meia-hora de subida, chegar até a entrada do templo. Estava, é claro, ofegante e cansado pelo esforço de subir e proteger os embrulhos, mas, pelo menos, os pacotes estavam intactos:

Pelos ancestrais! Consegui, finalmente, chegar aqui! – exclamou ele a beira da exaustão. 

NIKOLAS!!! – gritou Rei, naquele exato momento, ao vê-lo chegar, da janela de sua casa. 

Ai! Ai! Ai! Lá vem bronca! A srta. Rei "vai me arrancar o couro", desta vez! – disse ele resignadamente, sabendo que ela não aceitaria nenhuma de suas desculpas, por mais justificadas que fossem, pelo seu atraso. 

Paciência! Era sempre assim! Ele sabia perfeitamente disso, depois, de viver e trabalhar no templo por tanto tempo. Ocasionalmente, Rei lhe dava severas broncas ou pelo serviço que ela achava, que não havia sido feito de maneira correta, ou por erros inadmissíveis na preparação de eventos religiosos e orações no templo.

Mas, depois, ele bem sabia, tudo ficarei bem. Ela o perdoaria, depois de um "longo sermão", e voltaria a sorrir para ele, gentilmente, de vez em quando. E isso era o que lhe bastava. Um sorriso belo e caloroso de Rei. 

Ele não trocaria nenhum lugar no mundo para ficar, do que aquele velho templo. Perto do "mestre" e, principalmente, perto da senhorita Rei. A mulher que ele admirava e amava em silêncio.

Ela é tão bonita! Mesmo quando esta tão zangada... – Murmurou ele para si mesmo, baixinho, enquanto ele a observava a distância, colocar os tamancos de madeira e, vir, furiosa em sua direção. 

Novamente, Nikolas respirou fundo, preparando-se "psicologicamente" para a bronca que iria levar desta vez.

E começou a caminhar, cabisbaixo e resignadamente, em direção a Rei, para encontra-la no meio do caminho. Porém, após atravessar o portal de madeira do templo e caminhar alguns passos, Nikolas se surpreendeu ao quase "trombar" com uma figura alta de roupas finas e elegantes, que, simplesmente, apareceu bem a sua frente, derrepente.

Nikolas fora pego de surpresa e parou, abruptamente, no susto, deixando que um de seus pacotes caísse ao chão.

Oh, Não! Que azar! – disse ele vendo, o pacote com o conteúdo esparramado ao chão. – Agora a srta. Rei vai ficar realmente uma fera, comigo... 

He! He! He! He! – Riu ,cruelmente, o misterioso sujeito a sua frente parecendo divertir-se com seu infortúnio. Nikolas se sentiu ofendido. Como se estivesse sofrendo um deboche. 

Quem é você, moço? E o que esta fazendo aqui, a uma hora dessas? – disse furioso e confuso, para o homem de cabelos compridos a sua frente. – Sabia que por causa do susto que o senhor me deu, aparecendo na minha frente, assim sem avisar, perdi um pacotes de compras que fiz no super mercado? Tive um grande prejuízo, sabia? 

Este é o menor de seus problemas agora, humano! Agora sobre quem eu sou e o que estou fazendo aqui... - Malachite abriu um largo sorriso cruel e maligno, que fez o coração de Nikolas, gelar de medo, como se pressentindo que algo terrível estava prestes a acontecer. - ... Vim te trazer um "presente muito especial". He! He! He! 

Céus! Não! Não! – balbuciou Nikolas apavorado, deixando os pacotes caírem ao chão, de seus braços trêmulos de pavor. 

Nikolas! Fuja! Depressa! – disse Rei assistindo a cena toda a certa distância e correndo o mais rápido possível para tentar socorre-lo. 

Mas, foi uma tentativa inútil!

Malachite sequer virou-se para trás, quando, num gesto de um de seus braços, disparou um feixe de energia de força, que atingiu em cheio, Rei e a jogou, praticamente, de volta, a entrada da casa., onde caiu com violência, metros de distância.

Senhorita Rei!!! Seu maldito! Eu vou... Eu vou... – ameaçou Nikolas, tentando partir em defesa de sua amada, mas, infelizmente, Malachite o derrubou com um rápida tapa da mesma mão. Nikolas, caiu sentado no chão e agora estava completamente a mercê do misterioso agressor. 

Malachite sorriu, cruelmente, e como se nada tivesse acontecido, falou com frieza:

Agora, onde estávamos, quando fomos tão rudemente interrompidos? Ah! O seu "presente" He! He! He! Espero que goste! He! He! He! 

Não! Não! Afaste-se de mim! Afaste-se! 

Malachite estendeu o outro braço com o punho fechado. Abriu os dedos da mão e Nikolas gritou horrorizado, ao ver, na palma da mão de Malachite, a figura aterradora e repugnante doPARAZITÓIDE..

Céus! Que coisa horrível é essa? Afaste-a de mim. Por favor! NÃÃÃOOO!!!! 

Pegue-o! – disse Malachite, com frieza e crueldade na voz, para a pequena e horripilante criatura na palma de sua mão. 

O que aconteceu a seguir foi algo realmente medonho. Algo radicalmente contra as leis da natureza e da ciência:

Como se tivesse acatando o comando de seu mestre, o PARAZITÓIDE rugiu, furiosamente. E em seguida, sofreu uma nova metamorfose: Asas semelhantes as de abelhas ou de mosquitos, surgiram abruptamente de suas costas, assim como uma dezena de pernas, como a de uma centopéia desenvolveram, na parte de baixo da criatura num piscar de olhos. E , finalmente, na última etapa daquela transformação medonha, as presas de sua boca se alargaram, tornando-se compridas como a de um mosquito, só que mais grossas e mais perfurantes.

Ao cessar toda aquela horrenda mutação, que não durou mias do que cinco segundos, o Parazitóide alçou vôo e foi direto para cima de Nikolas.

A criatura vôo em zingue-zague ao redor de Nikolas, confundindo-o e deixando-o, cada vez mais em pânico. O pobre rapaz tentou afugenta-la, numa tentativa patética em se proteger.

Infelizmente, para Nikolas, seus pobres esforços terminaram, quando o Parazitóide, pousou e cravou violentamente e dolorosamente em sua nuca, suas minúsculas garras e presas.

Nikolas gritou ao sentir as presas da repugnante criatura varar-lhe a pele e a carne, até finalmente atingir, o ponto de seu cérebro que se conectava com o sistema nervosos central. Ao atingi-lo, a criatura emitiu uma poderosa rajada de energia desconhecida, que pareceu estraçalhar de dor e a queimar o corpo de Nikolas de dentro e por fora. 

O terrível suplicio de Nikolas durou alguns segundos até que, finalmente, ele parou de gritar.

Agora, o pobre rapaz parecia um zumbi. O comando de seu corpo e de sua mente, já não mais lhe pertenciam, mas, sim, ao Parazitóide.

Malachite sorriu ao perceber que a "conexão simbiótica" havia sido completada com sucesso. E agora, viria a fase final daquele aterrorizante processo..

O que aconteceu depois, foi muito rápido!

Preso a nuca de sua vitima, e conectado a seu cérebro e a espinha dorsal, ao mesmo tempo, o parazitóide começou a brilhar, juntamente com o corpo de Nikolas. A estranha luz de cor verde-escura cobriu-lhes os corpos por alguns instantes, até que desaparecessem, de súbito, revelando, naquele instante, que um estranho tipo de casulo, agora, envolvia todo o corpo de Nikolas.

Malachite sorriu mais ainda, ao ver o estranho casulo.

CENA 12:

No Templo Xintoísta. Case de Rei. Alguns momentos antes.

Rei estava caminhando furiosa em direção de Nikolas já preparando sua bronca. E que bronca ela iria dar para ele.

Viu aproximando-se com a cabeça baixa em direção contrária, mas essa cara de "coitadinho" não iria ajuda-lo. Ele iria ouvir umas "poucas e boas" dela.

Rei parou, ao pressentir, com seus sentidos mediúnicos, algo apavorante e perigoso que estava por perto. E ficou paralisada de medo. 

Olhou para Nikolas, e viu quando uma estranha figura de cabelos brancos se "materializou" bem na frente dele, aparecendo, literalmente, do "nada". Cena que Amy, lá na entrada da casa, também testemunhou, assombrada.

Nikolas, que não o viu aparecer foi, acidentalmente a seu encontro, e acabou deixando cair um dos pacotes do chão.

Viu os dois homens discutindo e isso só fez a sua sensação de perigo aumentar.

Rei começou a temer pela segurança e pela própria vida de Nikolas e começou a correr em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo que tentava alerta-lo.

NIKOLAS!!!!! 

Foi um esforço em vão. Ela não consegui se aproximar mais.

A estranha figura, atingiu-a, em cheio, com um misteriosos raio disparado de uma das mãos, e a lançou a metros de distância, fazendo cair bem próxima a entrada de sua casa, onde foi socorrida por Amy.

Rei! Você esta bem! Rei?! – disse Amy, agachando-se e com as mãos em volta as costas da amiga. 

ARGGGHH!!! Que dôr! O desgraçado me acertou com força... Céus! Nikolas! – Exclamou ela, temendo pela segurança do rapaz. 

As duas se viraram para onde os dois homens estavam e viram, quando o Parazitóide alçou vôo e começou a voar em volta de sua vitima, apavorada pelo medo.

Amy não hesitou! Levou o seu aparelho de comunicação, em seu pulso, e alertou suas amigas.

Garotas! Venham, aqui fora, rápido! Rei foi atacada por um invasor e Nikolas está correndo um grave perigo. Venham depressa! 

Estamos a caminho, Amy! - Respondeu Serena. 

Elas já vão chegar, Rei! 

Amy, por favor, ajude-me a levantar... 

Amy ajudou sua amiga e quando Rei ficou de pé, ambas assistiram, aflitas, os acontecimentos que se seguiram: Viram quando o misterioso homem abriu a palma da mão e de lá saiu, alguma coisa apavorante, que fez Nikolas gritar, histericamente, de medo e horror.

Pelos espíritos ancestrais! Nikolas! Nikolas! 

Rei gritou desesperadamente, tentando ajudar seu amigo, mas, Amy preferiu conte-la até a chegada do resto das meninas.

Felizmente, elas acabaram aparecendo, instantes depois.

Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo aqui? – disse Serena. 

Nikolas! Ele está ali! Na entrada do templo, sendo atacado por um inimigo misteriosos. – disse Amy, aflita para Serena, ao mesmo tempo que apontava em direção onde o amigo delas estava sendo atacado. 

Todas as seis garotas olharam na direção indicada, só para acabarem testemunhando, o momento exato que o Parazitóide prendeu-se a nuca do pobre rapaz e completou a "ligação simbiótica" entre ambos.

Nikolas!!!!! – gritou Rei, outra vez, em desespero, quando viu Nikolas ser atingido por uma descarga energética e depois, cair de joelhos, quase que, aparentemente, sem vida. 

Vamos, meninas! Não podemos perder mais tempo! – gritou Serena. 

É isso aí! Temos que salvar Nikolas, imediatamente. Antes que seja tarde demais! – concordou Lita. 

Meninas! Entrem em ação! – gritou Lua para seis garotas. 

Sim! – responderam todas em uníssono. 

Todas sacaram, com exceção de Serena e Rini, que usavam seus "broches de transformação", as demais sacaram suas "canetas", e iniciaram o processo de transformação para SAILORS.

PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE MERCÚRIO! 

PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE MARTE! 

PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE JUPITER! 

PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DE VÊNUS! 

PELO PODER DO CRISTAL DA LUA DO FUTURO! 

ETERNAL SAILOR MOON! (MAKE UP!) TRANSFORMAÇÃO!!!! 

Em instantes, as seis garotas se transformaram em Sailors e, rapidamente, partiram em direção ao misteriosos atacante.

Pararam a menos de cinco metros de distância e, todas, imediatamente, tomaram posição de luta.

Sailor Moon foi a primeira a falar com o atacante:

Quem é você, seu bandido? E o que foi que fez com nosso amigo? – disse ela numa voz autoritária e furiosa. 

Quem sou eu? Há! Há! Há! – disse o homem de cabelos compridos, sem se virar para as guerreiras, com ar cínico em sua voz. – Puxa vida! Será que faz assim tanto tempo desde o nosso último encontro, que vocês, sailors guerreiras, já nem mais reconhecem o som de minha voz? He! He! He! Estou, sinceramente, sentido! Mas, que falta de cortesia, essa, de vocês! – disse-lhe numa voz, cínica, mas cruel. 

Oh, não! Não! Não pode ser! – balbuciou, Rei, com os olhos arregalados de espanto e horror. – Os sonhos... As visões proféticas que tive... Pelos meus ancestrais! Isso não podem estar se concretizando. Não! 

Sailor Marte! O que foi? O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou-a, Sailor Moon. 

Meu Deus! Não pode ser! Não podem ser ele... – balbuciou, também Amy, lembrando-se dos pesadelos semelhantes aos de Rei que teve, nas últimas noites. Ela contudo, graças a sua boa memória, reconheceu de imediato aquela voz. 

Ele quem, Mercury? – perguntou Sailor Moon. 

Malachite! – disse Mercury, cerrando os punhos com força de raiva. 

O que?!? – gritaram, horrorizadas e incrédulas, Sailor Moon, Vênus e Júpiter. Lua e Artêmis também ficaram chocados ao ouvir aquele terrível nome do passado. Somente Sailor Chibi Moon, não sabia de quem se tratava. Mas, pela reação dos demais, sabia que era algum inimigo perigoso do passado. 

He! He! He! Parece que duas de vocês, ainda se lembram bem de mim. He! He! – disse ele com ironia cruel, ao mesmo tempo que virava-se de frente para elas. 

Oh, meu Deus! É ele mesmo: Malachite! – gritou assutada, Sailor Vênus, quando o terrível inimigo, ficou de frente a elas. 

Não pode ser! Ele morreu! Vimos quando esse desgraçado foi destruído, em nosso combate final, no plano dimensional. – exclamou Sailor Júpiter, suando frio na testa e pronta para lutar. 

Não, suas tolas! Para a infelicidade de vocês todas, eu não estou morto. Porém, o mal que me causaram... O sofrimento que fizeram-me amargar todos esses anos em que estive, digamos, "ausente"... Foi para mim, pior que a própria morte! 

Vocês, suas malditas, me jogaram num inferno insuportável do qual só retornei agora! – gritou ele furioso. – E todas vocês vão pagar muito caro por isso...

Sailor Moon e suas companheiras sentiram o sangue gelar. Sabiam que Malachite era um inimigo perigoso e cruel. Um dos mais poderosos que já haviam enfrentado e fora por pura sorte e ajuda da RAINHA SERENETY que haviam conseguido sobreviver e derrotar o vilão.

O que fez com Nikolas, seu maldito! O que? – gritou furiosa Sailor Marte. 

He! He! He! Está falando deste idiota, que agora está no "casulo"? Acho que o doutor pode lhe explicar melhor... He! He! He! 

Quem? – exclamou Sailor Marte. 

Ele está se referindo a mim, minha cara jovem! – disse uma voz, saindo das sombras, de trás de Malachite. Era um homem ocidental de um pouco mais de cinquenta e poucos anos, trajando um jaleco médico e ostentando um sorriso tão sádico e cruel quanto o de Malachite. Graças a magia de Beryl, conseguia falar e entender perfeitamente, a língua japonesa. 

Quem é você? – perguntou Sailor Moon. 

Permitam-me que me apresente: Sou o dr. Átila T. Magalhães. E sou um cientista de bio-genética. 

Meu Deus! Você é o dr. Átila? O "cientista louco" do Brasil? – exclamou Sailor Mercury, espantada. 

Você o conhece, Mercury? – perguntou Sailor Moon. 

Sim! Pelas informações que coletei nos jornais brasileiros, em língua inglesa, pela Internet, recentemente... – disse numa alusão a pesquisa que tinha feito, pouco tempo atrás a respeito de Shadow Moon. – Esse homem é procurado por toda a América do Sul, especialmente, no Brasil. Ele é conhecido como um cientista louco que cria monstros através de experiências genética horripilantes e proibidas pelo conselho médico brasileiro e pelo conselho genético de pesquisas. Esse homem é uma afronta a medicina mundial... – disse Mercury sem disfarçar seu ódio, nojo e sua repulsa, ao homem a sua frente. 

Vejo que minha fama me precede... Mas, não sou nenhum cientista louco, minha cara jovem! Isso posso lhe assegurar. Minhas criações genéticas são verdadeiras "obras primas". He! He! He! Como esta que está prestes a "nascer". 

O que? Do que está falando? – disse Marte, aflita. 

Exatamente o que ouviu, minha cara. Graças a colaboração do meu empregador, aqui, ao meu lado... – disse apontando para Malachite. – Que me colocou nas mãos um material genético exótico e extraterrestre, estou prestes a apresentara vocês e ao mundo todo, uma nova raça de monstros genéticos, superiores a tudo que já criei ou imaginei criar em todos os meus anos de experiências clandestinas. 

Eu batizei essa nova geração de monstros de "GENE MALÉVOLOS". He! He! He!

E o seu amigo, ali, dentro do casulo, terá a honra de ser o primeiro "hospedeiro" dessa minha nova criação. He! He! He!

Não! Isso não, seu desgraçado! Seu desalmado! Liberte Nikolas! Já! – gritou desesperada Sailor Marte. 

Lamento, mas agora é tarde demais, minha cara! Uma vez que a forma embrionária do meu monstro, ao qual chamo de Parazitoide, se une simbióticamente, com um corpo humano que lhe sirva de "hospedeiro", o processo de mutação genética e irreversível. Há! Há! Há! Veja! O casulo já está quase maduro e irá romper-se a qualquer momento... 

Não! Não! 

O seu amigo já não existe mais, minha jovem! Em seu lugar, você irá testemunhar o nascimento de um poderoso "Gene Malévolo". He! He! He! 

Maldito desgraçado! Eu vou acabar com você seu louco varrido! 

Marte! Não! – gritou Sailor Moon, tentando impedi-la de atacar o cientista , mas não conseguiu. Marte não ouviu seus apelos, pois sua mente e seu coração foram tomados pelo ódio e fúria. 

Marte saltou em direção do cientista, que, estranhamente, se mantinha imóvel. O mesmo fez Malachite. Por um segundo, Sailor Marte acreditou que iria conseguir colocar as mãos no dr. Àtila e estrangula-lo. 

Mas, foi, só, por um breve momento!

Surgindo das sombras, uma enorme mão, com garras a golpeou com extrema força e ela foi atirada de volta ao lugar, que tinha saltado, junto a suas companheiras. O golpe foi tão forte, que ela já havia perdido os sentidos, antes de atingir o chão, com violência.

Sailor Marte! – gritaram as demais Sailors, que correram em seu socorro, imediatamente. 

Levou alguns momentos, de muita aflição até que Sailor Marte, recobrasse os sentidos.

UNGHHH!!! Minhas costelas... Como doem!! 

Você está bem, Sailor Marte? – perguntou Sailor Moon, aflita. 

Estou bem, Sailor Moon! Mas... Mas... O que foi... Que me atingiu? UNGGHH! 

Fui eu, "gatinha"! – respondeu uma voz selvagem, quase num rosnado, vindo próximo aos dois homens. 

Ao se virarem, todos tiveram uma reação de horror e medo ao verem a gigantesca criatura, cheio de pelos e garras afiadas, parada ao lado do dr. Átila, como se fosse um "guarda-costas".

Permitem-me apresentar uma das minhas antigas criações genéticas. Seu nome é QUIMERA. E ele está aqui para, além de salvaguardar minha integridade física e do meu empregador, também, está responsável para garantir que vocês não interfiram em nossa "experiência". 

Quimera! – disse Sailor Mercury olhando aterrorizada para o horripilante monstro a sua frente. Ela, se lembrava bem, dos artigos de jornais, que leu na Internet, sobre Shadow Moon e seus inimigos. Quimera era um dos mais perigosos e mortíferos. E o que leu a respeito dele... – Garotas! Tomem muito cuidado! Este monstro é um assassino. Ele já enfrentou o Shadow Moon, uma vez, e... 

SHADOW MOON!!!! – gritou a criatura ensandecida. – Shadow Moon! 

Antes, que Mercury ou as demais pudessem fazer algo, Quimera avançou furiosamente sobre as garotas, e, de maneira brutal, golpeou-as com os seus braços peludos, algumas das sailors, que foram jogadas ao longe, deixando, Sailor Mercury, a sua interia mercê e sozinha. Sem chances de escapar. 

Antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o monstro agarrou Mercury com uma de suas mãos, cheias de garras, imobilizando-a e trazendo-a para perto de si.

Você, garota! Como sabe de Shadow Moon? Você o conhece? Fale de uma vez, ou irei esmaga-la com minhas próprias mãos. GRRR!!!!! 

AAAAIII!!!!! – gritou Mercury sentindo os ossos de seu corpo, serem lentamente esmagados pelo aperto daquela monstruosa mão. - Me solte! AAAIIII!!!!! 

Solte ela, seu monstro horrível! Ela não conhece Shadow Moon! Ela só comentou para a gente, o que já leu nos jornais sobre você e ele. – disse Sailor Moon, já de pé e encarando, de frente, a monstruosa criatura. 

Os Jornais? Os jornais deste país já falaram de mim? 

Sim, seu "feioso"! – respondeu Sailor Moon, desafiadoramente, tentando fazer com que toda atenção da criatura se fixasse nela. Era uma que chance tinha de salvar Mercury. – E sabe o que eles disseram? 

O que? O que? – rosnou Quimera. 

Que o tal de Shadow Moon te mandou para a prisão depois de ter lhe dado uma grande surra, seu "monstro bobão"!!!! – disse Sailor Moon, fazendo careta com sua língua para o monstro. 

Mentira! RRRRRRAAARRRRR!!!!!!! – rugiu o monstro ensandecido, ao mesmo tempo que, jogava Mercury para longe, como se fosse absolutamente "nada" e avançava sobre Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon! – gritou Mercury, desesperadamente, ao cair ao chão e ser socorrida, de imediato por, Sailor Júpiter e Chibi Moon. 

Sailor Moon ficou parada estática, tentando achar, rapidamente, uma maneira de escapar ao monstro que avançava, furiosamente, a sua frente, mas, ele vinha muito rápido. A essa velocidade, não teria tempo de se esquivar.

Então, quando a criatura esta prestes a alcança-la, um pequeno objeto de cor avermelhada, passou rente a face da criatura, ferindo-a levemente e detendo o seu avanço. O objeto, ficou-se ao solo, revelando-se ser uma rosa vermelha.

Meu olho! Meu Olho! Maldição! Quem foi quer me feriu? 

Fui eu, criatura abominável! – disse uma voz vindo do teto de um dos santuários do templo. 

TUXEDO MASK!!!!! – gritaram as Sailors em uníssono, ao ver seu valente aliado, novamente, ao seu lado, socorrendo-as durante o perigo. Especialmente Sailor Moon, que levantou as mãos no peito, dizendo com ar apaixonada. 

Ai! Ai1 Ai! Tuxedo Mask! Meu Herói!!! 

Um lugar tão bonito e sereno como esse, só pode abrigar "belas rosas" como essas destemidas moças, para meditações e orações sinceras de seus corações puros. E jamais ser um local que sofra o sacrilégio de ser ameaçado por criaturas más e demônicas como vocês. 

Príncipe Endymion! Finalmente, voltamos a nos reencontrar... – disse Malachite, olhando a figura, de fraque, cartola e bengala, que acabara de saltar do telhado, e pousar ao lado de Sailor Moon, preparado para protege-la, contra um novo ataque de Quimera. O monstro já havia se recuperado e ameaçava um novo ataque. 

Seu maldito intrometido! Você me feriu! GRRR!!!! Eu vou arrancar seu coração com minhas presas e tritura-lo... 

Cale-se, seu monstro estúpido! Você não fará nada disso! Já causou muita confusão por hoje! Agora volte para cá! – ordenou Malachite com uma voz poderosa, ao mesmo tempo que agitava sua moa e gesticulava. Um poderoso raio energético atingiu a mente de Quimera, como da outra vez, causando-lhe uma dor terrível. 

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask e as demais Sailors olharam estarrecida o imenso poder que Malachite desprendia. E estupefadas, viram como o imenso monstro, grunhindo e rosnando, furiosamente, acabou retrocedendo e voltando, servilmente, para trás de Malachite.

Fique agora, quieto, aí atrás! E não me cause mais nenhum problema, seu animal estúpido! – disse Malachite num tom de ameaça. 

Quimera rosnou por alguns instantes, mas, logo silenciou-se.

Malachite, virou-se novamente, para a Tuxedo Mask e Sailor Moon.

Ah, meu caro príncipe Endymion. Ou será que devo chama-lo de Tuxedo Mask? O que prefere? – disse Malachite num tom de ironia e sarcasmo. 

Para mim tanto faz, seu canalha! Só quero que saiba que não permitirei que você leve adiante seus planos malévolos. Sejam eles quais forem. – disse Tuxedo Mask de forma firme e desafiante. – Eu não permitirei. 

Creio que não a nada que você ou suas amigas poderão fazer para nos impedir, Tuxedo Mask. He! He! He! E tão pouco, contrariar a vontade de "minha rainha"… 

Como? O que disse? – disse assustado Tuxedo Mask, ao ouvir a última frase. 

Foi exatamente o que você acabou de escutar, meu caro príncipe! – disse uma voz fria e ameaçadora, vindo de trás do casal. 

ARRGGHHH!!!! 

TUXEDO MASK!!!! – gritou Sailor Moon, desesperada, ao ver seu amado, ser atingido, pelas costas por um poderosos raio energético, que o "eletrocutou" e o fez cair, dolorosamente ao chão. Sailor Moon, aflita foi socorre-lo. O jovem herói sentia muitas dores, mas graças a ajuda de Sailor Moon, conseguiu erguer a cabeça e olhar em direção do seu traiçoeiro agressor. 

Seus olhos se arregalaram de horror ao ver a figura sinistra e diabólica da RAINHA BERYL. 

Espantado, meu príncipe? Vejo pelo seu olhar de assombro e dessa maldita Sailor Moon, que você não está conseguindo acreditar no que seus olhos atraentes estão vendo. Mas, acredite neles: Sou eu mesma! BERYL! Aquela que uma vez, o amo com todas as forças de seu coração, mas, que você seu ingrato, rejeitou-me por causa dessa miserável. 

Pelos meus honrados ancestrais! Espíritos celestiais do Bem e da Luz! Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Por tudo que é mais sagrado... AS PREVISÔES TERRIVEIS DE MEUS PESADELOS NÃO PODEM ESTAR SE CONCRETIZANDO!!!!! NÃO PODEM!!! – gritou horrorizada, Sailor Marte, vendo que, o seus pesadelos "premonitórios" das últimas noites, por fim, concretizavam-se, plenamente, com o aparecimento aterrador da Rainha Beryl, a sua frente. 

Oh, Meu Deus! Ela voltou! Como nos meus pesadelos, também... – balbuciou, horrorizada, Sailor Mercury, para si mesma, lembrando-se de seus próprios pesadelos. Pesadelos, muito idênticos aos de Rei.. 

Rainha Beryl? Mas, como... – Tentou perguntar Tuxedo Mask, mas foi, rispidamente, interrompido. 

Silêncio! Eu não devo lhe dar satisfações alguma sobre como sobrevivi e como estou aqui, bem diante de vós. Basta que saiba, que vim aqui, para reclamar o que é meu por direito: MINHA VINGANÇA SOBRE VOCÊ E SAILOR MOON!!!! 

Você está louca! Não vou permitir que fira Tuxedo Mask ou qualquer uma de minhas amigas. – disse Sailor Moon, se pondo a frente de Tuxedo Mask e disposta a proteger o seu amado, com o próprio corpo, se fosse preciso. 

E nós não permitiremos que você os machuque, também! – disse Sailor Júpiter, aproximando-se de Sailor Moon, ao mesmo tempo que as demais Sailors faziam o mesmo. 

Todas as Sailors iriam proteger Sailor Moon a todo custo, como deixaram bem claro, para Beryl.

Tolas! Vocês não tem a menor chance! Olhem para trás e testemunhem o nascimento de seu "executor", suas idiotas! Há! Há! Há! – avisou Malachite. 

As Sailors e Tuxedo Mask viraram-se, novamente, em direção de Malachite e de seus comparsas. E, foi então que viram que o casulo, começou a se mexer e a rachar-se, ao mesmo tempo!

Pelos céus! – disse Lua para si mesma. 

A gata preta foi a única que conseguiu falar algo, antes , que, instantes depois, o casulo, explodisse em mil pedaços, e de dentro dele, surgisse um monstro humanóide, de características bizarras e medonhas: Tinha um rosto semelhante a de um leão, com a face mais proeminente e uma longa juba laranja. Seu corpo parecia de um humano com características felinas. Possuía listras e tinha ossos expostos na altura da costela, que pareciam laminas afiadas. Tinha braços coberto de pelos negros espessos , semelhantes aos de um urso, com longas e afiadas garras.

A criatura rugiu e com seus olhos, cor vermelhos, olhou para as Sailors e disse, rosnando, num tom de ameaça.

RRRAAARRR!!!!!! Finalmente, estou livre do casulo! RRAAARRRR!!!! Livre para matar e destruir ! RRRAARRR!!! - Fez uma reverencia, solene e respeitosa aos pés de Malachite e continuou. – Meu Senhor Malachite! Eu aguardo o seu comando para cumprir o objetivo pelo qual fui criado pelo senhor e o dr. Átila. RRRAAARRRR!!!! 

Vamos meu poderosos monstro bestial: Diga-nos, seu nome e qual o seu objetivo primário? – perguntou, cinicamente, Malachite, sem desviar os olhos de seus inimigos encurralados, entre ele, seus comparsas e a Rainha Beryl. 

Eu sou o monstro GENE MALÉVOLO RAIDAK!!!! RRAAARRR!!!! E minha missão e destruir as sailor guerreiras. RRRAAARRR!!!! – vociferou o monstro, ansioso por atacar seus alvos à sua frente. 

Céus! Essa coisa fala e pensa por si própria? – perguntou espantada Sailor Vênus. 

Meninas, cuidado! Esse monstro não é igual a qualquer outro tipo de inimigo que já tenhamos enfrentado. – advertiu Mercury. – Ele demonstra, claramente, possuir um alto grau de consciência e pode pensar por si própria. È um monstro que não pode ser subestimado! 

Muito perspicaz, de sua parte, observar isso minha cara jovem! He! He! He! – disse o dr. Átila. – Os meus monstros "Genes Malévolos" possuem um alto grau de inteligência e força descomunal. E foram criados para serem invencíveis!!!! He! He! He! Nenhum de seus truques infantis irá funcionar contra minha criação. A derrota de vocês é inevitável!!! He! He! He! 

As sailors suaram frio de medo e de angustia diante das palavras seguras e confiantes do cientista criminoso.

Numa tentativa desesperada, Marte tentou trazer a conciência de Nikolas de volta à tona de sua mente:

Nikolas! Não faça isso! Sei que você está em algum lugar ai dentro deste monstro! Por favor, eu lhe suplico! Volte a razão! – disse, Sailor Marte, numa tentativa desesperada de trazer a mente de Nikolas de volta a si. 

Cale-se, sua garota estúpida! RRRAAARRR!!!! – disse o monstro, que como resposta a suplicas da jovem Sailor Marte, disparou bolas de fogo, pela sua boca. As bolas de fogo explodiram, violentamente, perto dela e dos demais. A força das explosões fora tão poderosa, que todos foram jogados pelos ares e caíram, em seguida, pesadamente ao chão. 

Vá, minha criatura! Faça as Sailors sentirem o suplicio de suas garras e de seu poder. Há! Há! Há! – ordenou Malachite. 

RRRAAARRR!!!! Como quiser meu, mestre! RRRAAARRR!!! Acabarei com todos, sem misericórdia! RRRAAARRR!!! 

Quando todos conseguiram se reerguer do chão, RAIDAK, começou avançar em direção deles, ameaçadoramente.

Nikolas! Não! Eu lhe suplico! Não faça isso! – implorou mais uma vez, Sailor Marte. 

Tola! Será que ainda não entendeu? Seu amigo já não existe mais, seu corpo agora, modificado e mutado geneticamente, pertence a RAIDAK. Há! Há! Há! E logo, ele irá acabar com todas vocês. Há! Há! Há! – riu Malachite, sentindo a vitória próxima. 

O Monstro avançava, cada vez mais, e as sailors não sabiam o que fazer.

Temos que atacar! Com todas nossas forças juntas. – disse Tuxedo mask. 

Por favor, pessoal! Não façam isso! Aquele monstro é o Nikolas! Ele está ainda lá dentro, no corpo daquela fera, eu sei disso. Sinto em meu coração. Se o atacarmos e o destruirmos, Nikolas irá perecer também. 

Eu sei, Marte! Mas, se não fizermos nada, seremos destruídos. – disse Sailor Vênus. 

Droga! Se o meu "CAJADO LUNAR" não tivesse sido destruído, na batalha final contra SAILOR GALAXIA... Poderia tentar, o poder da "Cura Lunar" e tentar trazer Nikolas de volta ao seu estado humano. Mas.... Mas... Mas, agora, isso é impossível! Lamento, Marte! – disse Sailor Moon, pesarosa, sabendo que não podia fazer nada para ajudar sua amiga aflita. 

Pelos Ancestrais! Tem que haver um jeito de salva-lo! Tem que haver! – disse Marte, inconformada, socando furiosamente o chão, sob seus pés. 

Se fosse vocês, seus tolos, cuidaria de salvar minha própria pele. He! He1 He! - disse Malachite, rindo, cruelmente, diante daquela situação tão angustiante para todos. 

Em seguida virou-se para Beryl e perguntou, com cinismo, quase zombeteiro:

Majestade! Já que esses tolos estão tão preocupados em salvar vidas, que tal fazermos aquele "joguinho" que havíamos, imaginado. He! He! He! 

Boa idéia, Malachite! O momento é mais do que propício para isso. He! He! He! Vamos tornar todo esse "jogo de gato-e-rato" mais interessante... – concordou com crueldade na voz. 

Como desejar, minha rainha! – respondeu Malachite, com uma reverencia respeitosa e um sorriso cruel nos lábios. Em seguida, virou-se para seus inimigos e disse: 

Olhem, em cima deste campanário, Sailors. Guardei uma surpresinha especial para vocês todas. Há! Há! Há! – disse Malachite, apontando para o local que ficava próximo a entrada do templo. 

VOVÔ!!!! – gritou Sailor Marte, ao ver, juntamente com suas amigas, seu avô, desacordado, e amarrado no mastro central, do velho campanário. Ele não estava sozinho. Ao seu lado, havia um homem estranho, um ocidental de cabelos espetados e uma roupa colante escura, com uma espada em punho. 

Oi, gatinhas! Meu nome é LUNÁTICO! He! He! He! Desculpem-me por não ter me apresentado antes para vocês, mas, é que, como vocês podem ver, estava ocupado. He! He! He! 

O "chefe" me mandou pegar esse velho, enquanto, ele estava rezando distraído. Puxa vida, gente! Esse sujeito baixinho tem uma cabeça bem dura, nossa!! Meus dedos ainda estão doendo, quando o golpeei na cabeça e o pus a nocaute. – disse fazendo um gesto, como as mãos, como se lhe doessem os dedos. - E como se não bastasse esse baixinho pesa um bocado. Custou-me, à beça, traze-lo até aqui em cima e amarra-lo... UFA!!!!

Seu covarde! Atacando um velho indefeso enquanto estava rezando? – gritou, indignada, Sailor Moon. 

Calma, garota. Nada pessoal! Mas, sabem como é: Ordens são ordens! Se vocês tentarem fugir, o chefe me deu ordens expressas para fazer picadinho "dele". E, conhecendo o chefe que tenho, não sou nem louco (apesar de meu nome) em desobedece-lo. 

Desgraçado! – praguejou Tuxedo Mask. 

Lamento, pessoal! Mas, sou eu ou o velhote aqui. E, nesse caso, não vou nem pensar duas vezes. – avisou o Lunático, encostando o fio da espada na garganta do avô de Rei. 

Malachite! Seu desgraçado covarde e traiçoeiro! Liberte-o! Já! – gritou furiosa, Sailor Moon. 

Quer que eu liberte esse velho inútil, Sailor Moon. Há! Há! Há! Mas, é claro! Posso poupar-lhe a vida, com uma condição: Que você, tudedo Mask e suas companheiras derrotem Raidak e nossos soldados. 

Soldados? Que soldados? AAAIIII!!!!! – gritou Sailor Moon, ao sentir a terra sob seus pés tremerem. Súbito, a terra se abriu em diversos buracos, e dentro de cada um surge, dezenas de ARACNÒIDES, que sem hesitar, começam atacar as Sailors. 

Meu Deus! Que coisas horríveis e nojentas são essas??? – gritou Sailor Moon, apavorada e tentando esquivar-se dos golpes dos estranhos monstros. 

Esses são os Aracnóides, Sailor Moon! Outras de minhas criações genéticas, graças a colaboração da rainha Beryl e de meu empregador. He! He! He! Eu os criei para serem os soldados perfeitos para os planos de conquista da Terra pela Rainha Beryl. – explicou o dr. Átila. 

Nunca! Jamais permitiremos que vocês dominem o nosso amado mundo. Jamais! – gritou Sailor Moon, enquanto lutava, desesperadamente, contra os Aracnóides, ao lado de seus amigos. 

Tola! Acha que vocês tem alguma chance de vencer meu exército de monstros? – disse Beryl com a certeza da vitória próxima. - Vocês estão em menor numero. E, mesmo que consigam vence-los, Raidak acabara com todos vocês. Há! Há! Há! – concluiu ela, no exato momento que Raidak, entrava no meio do combate. 

A fúria do "Gene Malévolo" mostrou-se, assustadoramente, insuperável. Sua força impossível de ser confrontada ou sobrepujada pelas Sailors e por Tuxedo Mask. O terrível monstro estava derrubando-os e ferindo-os com extrema facilidade. Tornando-os alvos fáceis para os Aracnóides.

Mas, o pesadelo daquela noite, ainda só estava começando....

FIM DO CAPITÚLO 7


	8. SOMBRAS DE UMA LENDA

****

SAILOR MOON V: SHADOWMOON 

Capitulo 8: SOMBRAS DE UMA LENDA

CENA 1:

Residência da Família Tsukino – Há uma hora atrás.

O trajeto marcado por Issac, no computador de bordo, do "Flecha de Prata", se mostrou, extremamente conveniente. As estradas e ruas percorridas por Shadow Moon, em sua potente moto, não tinham nenhum pedestre ou testemunha, naquela hora da noite, e ele chegou a casa de seu alvo, um pouco antes do tempo calculado. 

Por questão de segurança e da discrição que sua missão exigia, Shadow Moon estacionou sua moto, numa pequena viela estreita e escura, há pouco mais de dois quarteirões de distância, da casa do seu alvo, conforme indicado pelo mapa no computador. Desceu da moto, rapidamente, e, sem demora acionou, pelo controle remoto em seu cinto, os sistemas de camuflagem e de alarme da moto. 

Graças a engenhosidade de Issac, ele havia equipado o "Flecha de Prata" com um sofisticado equipamento de camuflagem, que literalmente, deixava a moto "invisível", além de um sistema de segurança , que daria um bom choque a qualquer desavisado que tentasse roubar a moto, mesmo que conseguisse "enxerga-la".

Feito isso, Shadow Moon, voltou a se concentrar em sua missão, que estava prestes a levar a cabo, naquele exato instante.

Em silêncio, saltou o muro de uma casa, como uma agilidade felina e, instantes depois, pulou para cima do telhado da mesma casa. Ele não fez um barulho sequer durante toda aquela ação. E, muito menos, em seguida, quando como um verdadeiro "gato saltitante", pulou de casa em casa, de telhado em telhado, até pousar, exatamente, no da casa de seu alvo: Serena Tsukino.

Antes de executar o passo seguinte, Shadow Moon levou as mãos até a um canto de sua mascara, onde um pequeno "fone embutido" estava colocado, e disse, num sussurro:

Base Comando! Aqui é "Sombra 1"! Está me ouvindo? Responda, Base comando! Câmbio?! 

Sombra 1, aqui é Base Comando! Estamos recebendo sua transmissão, alto e claro! Câmbio! – respondeu a conhecida voz de Issac, pelo receptor áudio, próximo ao ouvido direito de Shadow Moon, por dentro de sua mascara ninja. 

Informe visual, Base Comando! Câmbio! 

O recebimento das imagens da câmera embutida está OK! Todos os equipamentos de áudio e vídeo funcionam com capacidade total e em perfeita ordem, Sombra 1! Câmbio! 

Entendido! Prossiga a monitoração e a coleta dos dados. Estou iniciando a "invasão", agora! Cambio! 

Entendido, Sombra 1! Tome cuidado e boa sorte! Câmbio! 

Afirmativo, Base Comando! Câmbio final! – disse Shadow Moon encerrando aquele contacto. 

Seguiu em frente.

Com uma habilidade acrobática, que daria inveja a qualquer contorcionista ou trapezista de circo, Shadow Moon, firmou as pontas de seus pés, nas bordas firmes do telhado e, em seguida, fez o seu corpo tombar para frente. 

Ficou, perigosamente, suspenso uns 10 metros do chão, e de cabeça para baixo. Para qualquer pessoa normal, isso seria um gesto arriscado e mortal. Uma morte certa, caso cometesse qualquer erro. Mas, Shadow Moon podia ser tudo, menos uma pessoa normal, no sentido correto da palavra, pois suas habilidades ninjas o faziam ficar acima de qualquer analise ou comparação lógica. Acima de qualquer pessoa normal...

Calmamente, e ainda de cabeça para baixo, examinou a parede, no lado sul da casa. Bem abaixo dele estava a porta de entrada da casa e umas duas janelas, no andar inferior, um pouco cima havia uma janela com cortinas, mas, a luz estava acesas, naquele lugar, o que obviamente, indicava a presença de uma pessoa naquele cômodo. Aquela entrada deveria de ser descartada.

Shadow Moon já começava a pensar na possibilidade de ir para o outro lado da casa, tentar averiguar se haveria uma outra possibilidade de entrada, quando, ao se virar para sua direita, viu um janela, semi-aberta, á menos de um metro de distância, de onde ele estava, na parte superior da casa. As luzes estavam apagadas, o que o fez decidir entrar pela casa por ali.

Não perdeu tempo, analisou a janela, sua distância e planejou a melhor maneira para alcança-la.

Em seguida, começou a balançar o seu corpo de um lado para o outro, sem parar, até alcançar a velocidade e a direção que iria realizar o seu salto. Então, no momento, certo, soltou seus pés da borda do telhado e "voou" até a janela, numa manobra acrobática audaciosa e arriscada, para qualquer pessoa normal, mas não para ele.

Para ele, era um procedimento simples para qualquer ninja do seu gabarito. Como ele mesmo confirmou, ao pousar, silenciosamente, na janela, semi-aberta.

Sem perda de tempo, atravessou-a, entrando finalmente na casa de seu "alvo".

Assim que entrou na casa, Shadow Moon, agachou-se e deu tempo para que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão do aposento em que tinha entrado. O que levou apenas, poucos segundos.

Quando por fim pode enxergar, percebeu que estava no quarto de uma criança, pelo tamanho da cama, que ficava prestes a janela e pelos brinquedos de pelúcia que estavam espalhados sobre ela. Pela decoração, cheio de cores rosas e temas femininos, não foi difícil imaginar-se tratar do quarto de uma menina.

A certeza viria mesmo, quando viu, na cabeceira da cama, havia uma pequena penteadeira de madeira, com uma pequena iluminaria e dois porta-retratos, sobre ela.

Aproximou-se e examinou, com atenção os dois porta-retratos. Um deles mostrava três pessoas: um rapaz alto de cabelos escuros, uma menina de cabelos rosas e bastante sorridente, (obviamente a moradora do desse quarto) e seu "alvo", Serena Tsukino, agarrado ao braço do rapaz. A foto fora tirada, provavelmente, em algum parque, pois, via-se, arvores e brinquedos para crianças no fundo da foto. 

Era um típico retrato familiar. Assim como a foto seguinte, onde aparecia apenas Serena Tsukino e a garotinha, lado a lado, sorrindo juntas.

Base Comando! Aqui é sombra 1! Responda Base Comando! Câmbio! 

Na escuta, sombra 1! Prossiga, câmbio! 

Está recebendo as imagens dessas fotos? Câmbio! 

Perfeitamente, sombra 1! Estou usando "módulo de visão noturna" na câmera, para ver o quarto com claridade. Vejo as fotos, nitidamente. Câmbio! 

Procure registros e informes em nosso computador sobre a menininha, que, aparentemente, mora aqui, junto com o nosso "alvo", e desse rapaz, que parece ser um namorado, ou algo parecido, de nosso "alvo". Câmbio! 

Estou passando as imagens das fotos desses dois pelo "EINSTEIN" e fazendo uma varredura em bancos de dados em escolas primárias de Tokyo e no setor de registros da prefeitura da cidade. Aguarde um momento. Câmbio! 

Afirmativo! Câmbio! 

Acabo de receber as informações solicitadas, sombra 1! Câmbio! – disse Issac, segundos depois, que o seu computador, o EINSTEIN, lhe passava os dados que ele solicitara. 

Ótimo! Prossiga! Câmbio! 

A menina, da foto, se chama RINI TSUKINO. Tem nove anos e é prima em primeiro grau de Serena Tsukino. Mora com a garota e a família dela há uns três anos, de acordo com os registros escolares da escola primaria onde esta criança estuda. Cambio! 

Entendido, base comando! E quanto ao rapaz? Cambio?! 

Seu nome é Darrien Mamoru Chiba. È engenheiro formado esta fazendo pós- graduação na Universidade de Tokyo. Tem 21 anos e, não precisa ser gênio para saber, que está de "namorico" com essa garota, né? Olha só como a garota se agarra ao sujeito!?! Câmbio! – respondeu Issac, com suas piadinhas de sempre. 

Poupe-me de seus comentários e suas piadinhas, base comando! Não é hora para isso. Apenas informe-me do que foi apurado pelo computador. Câmbio! 

Apenas isso, sombra 1! Mas, até, que os dois, na foto, formam um bonito casal, hein?! O que acha? Câmbio! – disse Issac com seu bom humor de sempre. 

Vou prosseguir as instalações das dos sensores de vigilância. Começarei por este quarto e em seguida, irei aos demais cômodos da casa... Câmbio Final! – disse Shadow Moon, num tom de voz, visivelmente irritado, cortando rispidamente aquela conversa irritante. Issac sabia ser muito chato as vezes.... 

Shadow Moon prosseguiu com sua missão. Instalou duas câmeras no quarto de Rini, em locais, bem discretos e poucos visíveis no teto. Pela posição uma da outra, as câmeras poderiam cobrir visualmente, todo o quarto.

Base Comando! Primeiros sensores de vigilância instalados e acionados. Confirme recebimento das transmissões. Câmbio! 

Transmissões das câmeras de vigilância funcionando cem por cento de capacidade. Recebendo sinal e visual do quarto da menina, perfeitamente, sombra 1! Câmbio! 

Entendido! Vou prosseguir, agora, para os outro cômodos da casa. Câmbio Final! 

Cuidadosamente, Shadow Moon, desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao quarto de Rini e saiu no corredor do segundo piso da casa.

Seus sentidos ninjas estavam em alerta para a possibilidade de alguém, dentro da casa, o visse ou, de alguma forma, percebesse sua presença, lá. Tomou cuidado para agir em silêncio, para o que iria fazer a seguir.

E foi graças a esses incríveis sentidos ninjas, é que ele, subitamente, se deteve nas escadas superiores. Sentira o Ki de uma pessoa prestes a aparecer, a qualquer momento, naquele corredor. Imediatamente, escondeu-se em meio as sombras da escada. E, de lá viu, uma porta, de um dos cômodo do segundo piso, se abrir, e uma figura feminina sair dentro dele, carregando uma cesta de roupas sujas: era a mãe de Serena, a sra. IKUKO.

Ela atravessou a porta e apagou a luz daquele cômodo, que na verdade era o seu quarto e de seu marido. Pela localização e pela luz, que estava acesa, Shadow Moon tinha certeza de que a janela iluminada, que viu, no lado de fora, antes de entrar na casa, vinha do quarto dos pais da garota. Havia mais dois cômodos naquele andar. Certamente, o quarto dos filhos do casal, concluiu.

Continuou observar a mulher, carregando a cesta de roupa suja e descendo a escada, que levava ao nível térreo da casa, enquanto cantarolava uma canção qualquer.

A mulher, sequer notou sua presença, tão perto dela. 

Shadow Moon fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, e graças a sua concentração e técnicas ninjas de meditação, "sentiu através de seus sentidos e de seu KÍ, toda a energia que fluía naquela casa". Era uma maneira dele detectar, quantas pessoas estavam na casa, naquele momento.

Seus sentidos ninjas detectaram o KÍ de apenas três pessoas comuns, dentro da casa e sua audição, altamente treinada, perceberam três vozes distintas, no andar térreo da casa: Uma voz feminina, (obviamente da mulher que acabara de ver) e duas vozes masculinas, sendo que uma era de um adulto e outra de uma pessoa mais jovem, um garoto adolescente.

Somente os pais de Serena e seu irmão caçula estavam em casa. E mais ninguém. 

Seu "alvo" não se encontrava na casa, naquele momento. Mas que droga, praguejou Shadow Moon, em pensamento.

Onde estaria? Voltaria logo? Estaria com o namorado ou com alguma amiga? Ou sozinha e desprotegida? E a garotinha? Estaria com ela, também?

Abriu os olhos.

Deixou as divagações e as dúvidas para depois. Agora era hora de agir!

Seus sentidos ninjas, avisavam-no que, todos estavam na sala de estar, assistindo um programa de televisão. Um show cômico, devido as altas risadas e gargalhadas que a família davam. Ótimo, não subiriam no andar de cima tão cedo. Não até o programa terminar, o que ele acreditava que levaria mais uns quinze minutos.

Era o tempo mais que suficiente para ele completar o seu "trabalho" no segundo andar da casa. Mas, ele teria que agir, rapidamente. 

Meditou, por alguns segundos, invocando a técnica da INVISIBILIDADE e, depois, agiu: Entrou, rápido e silenciosamente, no quarto dos pais de Serena, que estava mais próximo as escadas onde estava escondido.

Em poucos minutos instalou as câmeras de vigilância lá, e checou seu funcionamento com Issac, pelo radio. Terminado a tarefa naquele quarto, saiu de lá tão silenciosamente como entrou, e rumou direto para o quarto seguinte. O que era o mais próximo ao do casal: O do irmão caçula da menina: SHINGO. 

Lá, fez o mesmo procedimento e, em menos tempo, terminou o trabalho de instalação e checagem dos aparelhos de vigilância.

Finalmente, Shadow Moon dirigiu-se ao último quarto, que ficava no final daquele corredor: O quarto de Serena Tsukino. O quarto de seu "alvo".

Parou em frente a porta, onde a figura de um coelho fêmea, cor de rosa, e com um dos olhos piscando, alegremente, fazendo um sinal de "V" com os dedos, estava estampado em um decalque, na porta. Havia uns dizeres inscritos neles: "QUARTO DE SERENA TSUKINO. SEJA BEM VINDO!!! BATA ANTES DE ENTRAR!! E NÃO ESQUEÇA DE SORRIR PARA ESTE BELO DIA!!!"

Shadow Moon sentiu seu sangue ferver e seus dentes trincarem de fúria ao ler aquelas inocentes frases, típicas de adolescentes japonesas, ao mesmo tempo em que, a imagem de Wilson na UTI do hospital em São Paulo, entre a vida e a morte, surgia muito clara e vivida em sua mente... Podia ainda vê-lo, claramente, deitado na cama do hospital, em coma, lutando para manter-se vivo, depois do massacre promovido pelo "Anjo"...

E aquele coelho idiota desenhado na porta de entrada do quarto do "alvo", sorrindo, amavelmente e calorosamente para ele... Parecia um deboche! Uma afronta! Uma grave e imperdoável falta de respeito a sua dor e preocupação com seu amigo moribundo no Brasil.

Maldita garota! Como a odiava e toda aquela missão. Não conseguia deixar de culpar esta garota desconhecida por tudo o que houve. Pelo massacre e as mortes no Carandiru 5. 

E como tinha vontade de arrancar aquele desenho estúpido e rasga-lo em mil pedaços. Maldição!!!

Sombra 1! Algum problema? Responda Sombra 1! Câmbio! – disse Issac, observando toda a cena em seu telão, na base secreta. 

Negativo, Base Comando! Estou prosseguindo com a missão, conforme planejado, Câmbio ! – disse Shadow Moon, sem esconder um tom de raiva na voz. 

Afirmativo, Sombra 1! Continuarei com o monitoramento. Cambio Final! 

Shadow Moon respirou fundo e limpou a sua mente de pensamentos conflitantes e sentimentos de raiva e ódio. Ele era um ninja! Tinha que se portar como um ninja de seu grau e gabarito. Já bastava seu "desleixo grave", que havia cometido, naquela tarde, durante a luta contra a gangue de motoqueiro. Sua conduta foi indesculpável. 

Não perderia o seu auto-controle desta vez. 

Tinha uma missão importante a cumprir e, quer gostasse ou não, teria que realiza-la com sucesso. Seus sentimentos e opiniões pessoais não importavam agora. Somente o cumprimento da missão. Apenas isso. 

Essa era sua obrigação e dever como ninja de sua estirpe e grau elevado. 

E ele não falharia!

Assim, respirou fundo e, após alguns instantes de hesitação, abriu a porta e entrou no quarto de Serena.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, enquanto esperou, imóvel, seus olhos se adaptarem a escuridão.

E quando por fim, conseguiu enxergar o quarto, caminhou, silenciosamente, até próxima a cama da garota e parou. 

Começou a olhar ao seu redor e analisar todo o quarto e seus detalhes.

A primeira vista, era um quarto absolutamente normal. Como a de qualquer outra garota da faixa de idade do "alvo". 

Era um quarto bem feminino, decorado com cores suaves, alegres, onde a cor rosa predominava e figuras infantis como "um arco-iris" e "coelhinhos" estavam estampada no papel de parede do quarto.

Havia uma pequena estante de livros, toda cheia de edições encadernadas de quadrinhos japoneses (MANGÁ) cômicos e românticos. Mas nenhum livro de algum autor conhecido ou mais sério. Ler ou estudar, provavelmente, "não era muito o forte" desta garota, pelo que Shadow Moon, podia deduzir disso.

Também, havia um enorme pôster autografado, pregado em uma das paredes, com as fotos de três integrantes de uma banda de rock, que ele desconhecia, chamada de "THREE LIGHT". Perto dela uma pequena escrivaninha com uma televisão a cores, acoplada a um sofisticado equipamento de vídeo e DVD. Mias adiante, também estava um CD-PLAYER, com várias caixas de cds de cantores pop japoneses.

O quarto, também possuía algumas fotos, próxima a cabeceira da cama. Uma, que estava mais perto dele, via, claramente, ser a do namorado. O tal de Darrien. Já a outra, um pouco mais longe, parecia, ser uma foto tirada do colégio. Era uma foto com uma turma do colégio, pelo que ele podia perceber. Havia umas catorze pessoas na foto, mas ele estava longe, para poder ver direito o rosto, de cada um. Mas, mesmo a distância, podia ver a silhueta do "alvo" estampada no meio da foto entre suas amigas, e a de seu namorado, logo atrás dela.

Seus olfato foi preenchido com o cheiro inconfundível de pêlo de gato. A garota tinha um animal de estimação, um gato, e pelo que ele conseguia perceber, o animal costumava dormir naquele quarto. Fora isso, o quarto tinha um cheiro agradável de rosas, vindos de algum incenso ou perfume que o "alvo" costumava usar para "perfumar o ambiente".

Shadow Moon analisava tudo a sua volta, com certa frieza e irritação.

Fechou os olhos e elevou o seu KÍ para "sentir" aquele quarto, bem como as "impressões aurícas" da garota, que dormia e morava ali.

Pelo que conseguia sentir, seu alvo era uma garota excessivamente, alegre e emotiva. Bastante brincalhona e, algumas vezes, agindo com extrema infantilidade. Mas, só isso.

O quarto do "alvo" era repleto amor e amizade. E de muita luz...

Não havia um traço de energia negativa ou aura maligna. Por mais que Shadow Moon se esforçasse em descobrir.

Abriu os olhos e não se conteve:

Maldição! Isso não faz sentido... – disse para si mesmo, irritado. Quase como se estivesse praguejando. 

Disse alguma coisa, Sombra 1? – perguntou Issac, pelo seu receptor. 

Falei que "não faz sentido"... 

O que não faz sentido, sombra 1? Câmbio! 

Tudo isso, Base Comando! Já olhou ao redor desse quarto, daí ? Cambio! – disse furioso. 

O que tem, Sombra 1? Pelo que vejo na tela, através da sua câmera, me parece um quarto normal de uma adolescente. Muito cheio de "frescuras femininas", é verdade: com bichinhos de pelúcia na cama, fronha com desenhos de "coelhinhos", pôster de um conjunto musical japonês e essas outras "baboseiras" que as garotas adora, né!? Mas, fora isso, não vejo nada de anormal, Sombra 1! Câmbio! 

Esse é o problema, Base comando! NÃO A NADA DE ANORMAL NESSE QUARTO! ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!! SEQUER SENTI ALGUMA COISA ESTRANHA OU PERIGOSA A NIVEL AÚRICO, ATRAVÉS DE MEU KÌ!! – disse Shadow Moon, elevando irritado a voz. E completou: - O "ALVO" É UMA GAROTA, PERFEITAMENTE, NORMAL!!! NÃO TEM QUALQUER TRAÇO DE MALDADE. E, TÃO POUCO, OS SEUS FAMILIARES, LÀ EMBAIXO. 

E isso é ruim? Ora, não entendo por que você está irritado... 

NÃO!?! – disse Shadow Moon quase rosnando de fúria. - ENTÃO, ME RESPONDA UMA SIMPLES PERGUNTA, BASE COMANDO: POR QUE, DIABOS, ESSA GAROTA COMUM, SUBITAMENTE, TORNOU-SE ALVO DE UM DOS MAIS PERIGOSOS ASSASSINOS DO MUNDO? 

Eu, não sei... – respondeu Issac com certa tristeza. Compreendia perfeitamente, os sentimentos de Shadow Moon, de seu amigo, naquele momento. 

POR QUE, O "ANJO" QUER TANTO ELIMINA-LA, MAS, TANTO, QUE MASSACROU GUARDAS E DETENTOS NO "CARANDIRÚ 5" SÒ PARA "RECRUTAR" OUTROS PERIGOSOS ASSASSINOS, PARA AUXILIA-LO NESSA TAREFA? 

PELOS MEUS ANCESTRAIS!!! ISSO NÃO FAZ SENTIDO! É QUASE UM ABSURDO PENSAR NISSO: O ANJO PODERIA ACABAR COM A GAROTA SOZINHO E USANDO UMA PARCELA MÍNIMA DE SEU PODER!!!

AFINAL DE CONTAS, O QUE FOI QUE ESSA GAROTA FEZ PARA QUE O "ANJO" DESEJASSE TANTO SUA MORTE, A PONTO DELE FAZER TUDO QUE FEZ? O QUE?

ISSO É QUE NÂO FAZ SENTIDO!!!!! 

É, Sombra 1! Eu também não sei... – disse Issac compreendendo a profunda revolta e frustração que Shadow Moon sentia naquele momento. 

Checou novamente os dados policiais japoneses e da Interpol, Base Comando? Câmbio! 

Afirmativo, Sombra 1! Chequei mais uma vez, mas a resposta que o "EINSTEIN" encontrou foi o mesmo: NADA! 

A garota e sua familia não estão em nenhum tipo de "Programa de Proteção a testemunhas" da policia japonesa. Não possuem ficha criminal, a não ser que consideremos duas multas de trânsito em um ano, um crime grave, Sombra 1!

Lamento, Sombra 1! A hipótese de ela ao a sua família terem alguma ligação com o crime organizado japonês ou de terem testemunhado alguma coisa ligada as atividades criminosas do "Anjo", está fora de cogitação...

Droga! Isso não está certo! Algo nessa história toda está não se encaixa... Tem algo muito estranho em tudo isso... 

Também acho tudo isso muito esquisito, sombra 1! Mas, só poderemos descobrir a real ligação entre o "Anjo" e, essa tal, de Serena, quando o desgraçado aparecer e tentar alguma coisa contra a garota. Então, poderemos, descobrir o "por que" de tudo isso que aconteceu. Câmbio! 

Quando o "Anjo" aparecer na minha frente, a única coisa que vou querer saber na hora, é em que lugar do seu maldito corpo, irei transpassa-lo com a minha Katana (espada). Câmbio! 

O mais importante é proteger essa garota e sua família! Essa é nossa prioridade, sombra 1! Não se esqueça! – lembrou, Issac, a Shadow Moon, num tom crítico e severo na voz. 

A minha prioridade é acabar com a raça daquele maldito assassino e... – Shadow Moon preparava-se para iniciar uma áspera discussão com Issac, quando, subitamente, silenciou-se. Virou-se subitamente em direção da porta. 

Sombra 1! O que houve? Responda! Câmbio! 

Estou sentindo um KÍ aproximando-se. Vai entrar no quarto a qualquer momento... 

Shadow Moon mal tinha terminado de falar sua frase final, quando viu a maçaneta da porta começar a girar.

CENA 2: 

Residência da Família Tsukino – Naquele exato momento.

A mãe de Serena, a sra. IKUKO, abriu a porta do quarto de sua filha e acendeu o interruptor de luz, iluminando todo o quarto.

Imediatamente se assustou com o que viu a sua frente, levando sua mão, a altura da boca, instintivamente.

Oh, Meu Deus! Mas que bagunça!! – disse ao ver os CDs de J-pop, espalhados pelo chão e, parte da cama desarrumada. – Serena não toma jeito. Não sabe guardar suas coisas direito, e sou eu que tenho que arrumar o seu quarto toda hora. TSSCCC!!!! 

A sra. Ikuko trazia, debaixo do braço, alguns lençóis limpos, que colocou sobre a cama da filha. Em seguida, juntou os Cd's espalhados e colocou-os em ordem numa prateleira de acrílico, feita especialmente para guarda-los.

A Rini é muito mais cuidadosa com suas coisas do que Serena. E sabe arrumar sozinha o seu quarto... – murmurou a dona-de-casa consigo mesma, enquanto colocava o último Cd no lugar. E completou: - Serena, desde jeito, nunca será uma esposa prendada. 

Em seguida, a sra. Ikuko, voltou-se para a cama de Serena, onde havia deixado os lençóis que trouxera e, calmamente, começou a troca-los, enquanto murmurava uma tranqüila e agradável melodia, durante seu afazer.

A sua tarefa não durou mais do que dois minutos e quando, por fim terminou, pegou os lençóis trocados da cama e olhou ao redor do quarto, para ver se mais alguma, precisava ser deito ou arrumado.

Bom, acho que já fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer por aqui... – murmurou satisfeita consigo mesma. 

A sra. Ikuko que já estava se virando em direção da porta para sair, quando o telefone, na cabeceira da cama de Serena começou a tocar e ela se deteve.

Deixem que eu atendo! – gritou alto, em direção a porta. 

Tudo bem, querida! – respondeu uma outra voz, vinda de baixo. 

A mãe de Serena caminhou, novamente, em direção, a cama de sua filha e atendeu o telefone.

Alô! Residência Tsukino! Ah, Serena! É você, filha? 

Bem acima dela, com as costas contra a parede do teto, Shadow Moon estava suspenso no teto. Graças aos "minúsculos módulos de sucção" em suas luvas e nas solas de seu sapato, Shadow Moon está , literalmente, "grudado no teto", daquele quarto, como se fosse uma verdadeira "aranha humana". 

Ele agiu como tal, assim que viu a maçaneta da porta do quarto começar a girar: Sem pensar duas vezes, Shadow Moon saltou, vigorosamente, e se grudou ao teto, mantendo-se imóvel e em absoluto silêncio, enquanto observava a sra. Ikuko entrar no quarto e começara a arrumação, sem perceber a sua presença, tão perto dela.

Shadow Moon torcia que ela, acidentalmente, não olhasse para cima, pois, caso isso acontecesse, seria obrigado a nocaute-a-la,, pressionando um de seus pontos vitais do corpo, antes que o visse direito. Quando recobrasse os sentidos, pensaria que sofrera apenas um desmaio ou tontura. E, sequer se lembraria do intruso...

Felizmente, ao que parecia, ele não precisaria chegar a esses "extremos": A sra. Ikuko, realmente, não havia percebido sua presença e já terminara a arrumação do quarto. E estava prestes a sair quando o telefone tocou e atendeu.

Shadow Moon sentiu os músculos do seu rosto tensionarem, quando ouviu a mulher falar o nome de Serena. 

Em silêncio, ouviu a conversa das duas por telefone:

Serena, onde você está? Já está tarde e acabou de escurecer, aí fora. 

Como? Você está na casa da Rei? Ah, sei! Estou entendendo: Você e suas colegas de escola vão passar o fim-de-semana, aí, estudando para as provas da semana que vem? Não! Não tem problema algum, filha! Pode ficar com suas amigas, se a Rei não se importar. Até acho muito bom você estudarem juntas, para que elas possam lhe auxiliar. Ainda mais, depois daquela prova desastrosa de matemática que você fez, mês passado... – comentou a mãe de Serena, sem conseguir disfarçar a decepção e vergonha, que sentira, naquela ocasião, ao olhar a nota da filha. – Rini está com você? Ótimo! Cuide muito bem dela e nada de ficarem até tarde, olhando a televisão, viu?! E comportem-se, enquanto estiverem de visita na casa de Rei. E ESTUDE BASTANTE, OUVIU BEM!!!!! – disse num tom severo, quase ameaçador, a mãe de Serena. – QUERO VER UMA NOTA MELHOR NA PROXIMA PROVA OU ENTÃO JÁ SABE O CASTIGO QUE LHE ESPERA....

Ah, que bom que entendeu. Trate de se esforçar nos estudos e cuide bem de Rini. Vejo vocês duas domingo à noite quando voltarem, ok? Cuidem-se, ouviram? Um beijo para vocês duas. Tchau!!!! – disse ela encerrando aquela conversa e pondo o telefone no gancho.

Em seguida saiu do quarto, desligando a luz do cômodo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Instantes depois, Shadow Moon soltou-se do teto, e pousou, silenciosamente no chão. Os dedos de sua mão se fecharam, tensionando-se de raiva e frustração, ao descobrir que "o Alvo" não voltaria para casa naquela noite.

E a vigília que planejara fazer, perto daquela casa, na esperança de confrontar o seu odiado inimigo, quando aparecesse para tentar matar a garota, havia ido por água a baixo, totalmente.

Rangeu os dentes de raiva. As coisas não poderiam acabar daquele jeito. Não podiam. E ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse... 

Base Comando! Está na escuta ainda? Câmbio! – perguntou num tom seco da voz. 

Afirmativo, Sombra 1! 

Escutou a conversa da mãe de nosso "alvo"? Câmbio! 

Alto e claro, Sombra 1! Parece que a Serena e a priminha dela vão passar o fim-de-semana na casa de uma amiga. Talvez, ela fique mais segura, na casa dessa colega... Longe de casa, por algum tempo... 

Duvido muito, Base Comando! – Contestou Shadow Moon, contundente. – O "Anjo" é um caçador nato... Assim como eu... – Fez uma pausa pesada na voz e em seguida, continuou. – Pode acreditar em mim, Base Comando! O "Anjo" já está, aqui em Tokyo e, provavelmente, já deve estar atrás dessa garota. E ele vai acha-la! Não importa onde quer que ela esteja. A menos que... 

A menos que? 

A menos que EU a encontre primeiro, Base Comando! – Disse Shadow Moon, decididamente e, em seguida, dirigiu-se ao aparelho de telefone. – Vou instalar o MODULO DE TELE-RASTREAMENTO nesse telefone, Base Comando. Procure rastrear essa ligação e tente descobrir de onde ela veio. 

Deixe comigo, Sombra 1! 

Positivo, Base Comando! Pelo menos sabemos que essa tal de Serena, ainda está viva. O que já é um grande alívio... 

Mas, não por muito tempo se não acha-la, logo. Tenho que saber, exatamente, onde o "Alvo" está, agora! Câmbio! – informou ele colocando um minúsculo aparelho no tamanho de uma grande moeda, por dentro do aparelho.- Modulo de Tele-Rastreamento instalado. Prossiga a operação, Câmbio! 

Afirmativo, Sombra 1! Estou acessando os sensores de varredura do Einstein e cruzando os dados com a Lista de telefone de Tokyo. Espero lhe dar uma resposta a qualquer momento... 

Ótimo! Estou vendo uma agenda pessoal de telefones ao lado do aparelho. Vou ver se encontro alguma REI ou um nome parecido como esse mencionado pela mãe do "alvo".... – disse o ninja pegando a pequena agenda plastificada e cheio de decalques colantes. Quanta "baboseira" essa moça gostava... 

Começou folhear as paginas. Felizmente, a lista de nome e endereços não era muito grande e, em instantes achou um nome, bem destacado, em uma das paginas: REI HINO.

Encontrei algo, Base Comando! Um nome: Rei Hino. Mas, só tem o telefone da pessoa, anotado. Essa garota estúpida não anotou o endereço da colega, na agenda... 

Desencana, Sombra 1! O Einstein acaba de completar o rastreamento. Já tenho o endereço de onde esse telefonema foi feito... – disse Issac sem esconder a satisfação e alegria de ter achado uma pista mais concreta. - Esse é o telefone de um Templo Zen-Budista, localizado a uns 40 minutos de distância de onde você está.. O telefone confere com o numero dessa agenda e, esse nome, Rei Hino, aparece como uma das moradoras desse templo, pelo registros telefônicos que obtive. Posso tentar levantar a ficha completa dessa garota, em poucos minutos, se você quiser... 

Esqueça, Base Comando! Não temos tempo para isso! Apenas me passe o endereço desse templo. 

Anote aí, Sombra 1! 

Jimmy anotou de memória o endereço que Issac lhe passara e, depois disse:

Ótimo! Já sei onde ir agora, depois que terminar a missão, nessa casa... 

Falta muito, Sombra 1? Câmbio! 

Não muito... Os sensores de vigilância já foram instalados em todos os quartos. Falta agora, a sala de jantar, e o Hall de entrada da casa. Vou cuidar disso, imediatamente. 

E assim que acabar, vou direto a esse templo. Câmbio!

Entendido, Sombra 1! Vou traçar um percurso no "mapa de navegação", no computador do Flecha de Prata". Não se preocupe, que não deixarei você errar o caminho... Câmbio! 

Faça isso, Base Comando! Enquanto isso, vou terminar o meu "serviço" aqui. Câmbio Final! 

Shadow Moon encerrou a transmissão, secamente. Não tinha mais tempo a perder e, precisava ir a esse templo, onde o "alvo" se encontrava, o mais rápido possível. Sentia que algo muito grave esta prestes a acontecer. E, como se não bastasse isso, havia aquela misteriosa previsão de sua avó, relacionada a adaga que trazia consigo.

Muitas perguntas. Muitos mistérios. Muitos segredos. Isso já começava a irrita-lo, bastante. De uma forma ou de outra, teria essas respostas ainda naquela noite. De uma maneira ou de outra, prometera a si mesmo, em silêncio.

Voltou a agir!

Abriu a porta e saiu do quarto de Serena, tão silenciosamente, como havia entrado e andou, com passos leves, pelo corredor do segundo piso. Aproximou-se perto da escada e parou. 

Agachou-se próximo ao corrimão da escada e, colocou seu sentidos ninjas em alerta. Pelo som que ouvia, o programa de humor havia terminado. Mas, pelo menos, o marido e o garoto ainda assistiam televisão na sala.

Já a dona de casa estava na cozinha preparando o jantar daquela noite.

Ótimo, pensou Shadow Moon. Estavam distraídos demais e seria fácil executar a parte final de sua missão.

Fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos, em meditação, invocando as técnicas ninjas da INVISIBILIDADE e da SOMBRA. E quando, seu KÍ estava pronto, agiu sem hesitação: Pulou sobre o corrimão da escada e pousou, sem emitir som ou barulho algum, sobre o chão do primeiro andar da casa. Pousando muito perto da entrada da sala de estar onde os dois homens da casa estavam. 

Mas, sequer, eles tiveram sua atenção desviada do programa de TV, pois Shadow Moon não dera tempo para que sua presença fosse notada: Mal seus pés tocaram o solo, como um ágil ginasta, ele girou o corpo em direção da porta de entrada. Sem perda de tempo e seguindo seus instintos, apenas, Shadow Moon instalou dois aparelhos de vigilância no Hall de entrada da porta principal, de forma que ficassem imperceptíveis.

Ao terminar andou em direção a sala de estar onde os dois moradores da casa estavam. Essa era a última etapa da sua missão. E, também, a que exigiria mais cuidado e muito mais de suas "habilidades ninjas"...

Olhou, cautelosamente, pelo canto da porta de acesso a sala de estar, e estudou, cuidadosamente o local:

O pai de Serena, o sr. Kenji e, seu filho caçula, Shingo, estavam sentados num sofá, assistindo juntos um show musical, pela televisão. A posição que estavam sentados, ficavam diretamente, de frente a porta de entrada. O aparelho de televisão, estava do outro lado da parede, em que Shadow Moon, estava escondido. Fora isso, havia mais uns poucos móveis na sala e uma grande estante cheia de objetos e porta retratos.

Nenhum dos dois percebia a presença de Shadow Moon, tão perto deles e nem que ele os observava. Estavam com a atenção muito centrada ao programa que assistiam e, literalmente, "nem se lembravam que o mundo existia".

Isso só facilitaria o trabalho do ninja, que já tinha em mente, como entraria na sala, sem que percebessem, e onde colocaria os dois últimos aparelhos de vigilância. E o que era ainda melhor, uma rota de fuga para fora daquela casa...

"Unph! Vai ser fácil demais!", pensou Shadow Moon, ao mesmo tem que levava as mãos a um de seus bolsos, na cintura, e, de lá tirava uma minúscula "bolinha de ferro". Normalmente, ele a usaria como uma arma de ataque, de modo diferente e mortal, em outra ocasião, se estivesse em combate. Mas, agora, ele utilizaria o pequeno objeto de ferro para criar uma "distração"...

Segurou-a entre os dois dedos e fixou os seus olhos no alvo que havia escolhido: Um grande porta-retrato do sr. Kenji, tirado de uma pescaria, onde exibia, sorridente, um enorme peixe que havia pescado, em algum lago do Japão.

Shadow Moon concentrou-se e atirou., num movimento rápido com as mãos. O objeto de ferro atingiu, em cheio, o porta-retrato, que despencou da prateleira, e caiu ao chão, quebrando a moldura de vidro com o impacto e provocando um som estridente.

O sr. kenji e o seu filho pularam, sobressaltados, do sofá, e viraram-se para trás.

Meu Deus! Que barulho foi esse? – exclamou assustado o dono da casa. 

Parece que alguma coisa quebrou... – disse Shingo, olhando em direção de onde aquele som partira, até que, por fim, achou o porta-retrato ao chão e apontou-º – Papai! Olhe ali! 

Ah, Não! A minha foto predileta! Que desastre! Como foi que ela caiu da prateleira? – disse o sr. Kenji desolado, ao mesmo tempo que levantava do sofá, juntamente, com o seu filho, e caminhavam juntos em direção ao objeto caído. 

Nenhum deles percebia que, Shadow Moon, estava, silenciosamente, bem atrás dos dois, a menos de um metro.

No instante que o ninja atingiu o objeto e viu pai e filho olharem para trás, ele avançou, silenciosamente, para dentro da sala de estar. 

Shadow Moon aproveitou o tempo que levou o curto diálogo de pai e filho, para aproximar-se do aparelho de TV e instalar, debaixo dele, um dos módulos de vigilância., silenciosamente. E, também, sem fazer um único ruído, rolou pelo chão, e agachou-se, do outro lado do sofá, escondendo-se, agachado, no extremo oposto do móvel onde pai e filho estava sentados.

E quando, por fim, ambos se levantaram, segundos depois, Shadow Moon fez o mesmo, e colocou-se bem atrás dos dois, caminhando em silêncio e no mesmo ritmo das passadas dos dois. O Ninja parecia uma sombra atrás deles.

Mas sabia que teria que agir rápido e que só dispunha de mais alguns segundos. Seus sentidos ninjas, detectavam a aproximação da sra. Ikuko. Tinha que instalar o último modulo de vigilância e sair, o quanto antes.

Deus! Olha só para isso! O vidro quebrou todo! 

Calma, papai! Pelo menos a foto parece que está intacta. Não vejo nenhum corte nela. – respondeu Shingo, ao mesmo tempo que se agachava, juntamente, com o seu pai, para examinar o estrago do porta-retrato, mais de perto. 

Já Shadow Moon, aproveitou, mais esta distração e, rapidamente, instalou o último aparelho de vigilância, atrás de um pequena estatueta de um MANEKI- NEKO, ("gato de boa sorte", em porcelana).

Finalmente, sua missão estava completa!

Agora, ele teria que sair da casa, tão furtivamente, como entrara. E rápido!

Seus sentidos ninjas o alertavam, que a sra. Ikuko estava prestes a entrar na sala, em instantes. Se não saísse, em segundos, seria pego em flagrante.

Olhou para as duas pessoas agachadas no chão, e em seguida olhou para uma das janelas da sala de estar que estava aberta, bem a sua frente, há uns três metros de distância. E que dava para o lado de fora da casa.

Querido? O que aconteceu? Ouvi um barulho... – disse a sra. Ikuko, já próxima a entrar na sala de estar. 

O tempo estava esgotado e Shadow Moon agiu!

Recuou dois passos para trás, para ganhar impulso e, em seguida, avançou em silêncio e com ímpeto. Quando aproximou-se dos dois moradores, que ainda estavam agachados, olhando para o objeto quebrado no chão, saltou poucos centímetros de distância das costas deles, voando por cima dos dois e "mergulhando" através da janela aberta, no exato momento, que a sra. Ikuko entrara na sala.

A sra. Ikuko parou, subitamente, ao ver algo, de relance, na janela. Mas. Quando piscou o olhou e voltou a olhar, naquela direção, viu que não havia nada. E achou que fora somente sua imaginação.

Querida, olhe só o que aconteceu! – disse o sr. Kenji, lamentavelmente.. 

O que foi? – disse a gentil dona-de-casa, aproximando-se do marido e esquecendo por completo, o que vira antes. 

CENA 3:

Residência da Família Tsukino – do lado de fora da casa, próxima a entrada principal.

Shadow Moon saiu, com sucesso de fora da casa., próximo a um muro que separava a residência da casa vizinha.

Rapidamente, subiu o muro e pulou sobre o teto da casa ao lado. E, em seguida, começou a saltar de casa em casa, de teto em teto, afastando-se, cada vez, mais da residência do "alvo" e dirigindo-se, para o local onde tinha deixado a sua moto.

Enquanto, pulava sobre as casas daquele bairro como um felino, Shadow Moon, contactou Issac:

Base Comando! Aqui é Sombra 1! Responda, Câmbio! 

Aqui é Base Comando, Sombra 1! Prossiga! Câmbio! 

Missão cumprida! Todos os módulos de vigilância estão foram instalados na casa. Por favor, informe "status" dos equipamentos. Câmbio! 

Todos funcionados com 100% de eficiência. Recebendo imagens e sons da casa com ótima recepção. Bom Trabalho, Sombra 1! Câmbio! 

Ótimo! Inicie programa de vigilância on-line. Quero essa casa e as pessoas lá dentro vigiadas 24 horas... 

Já estou rodando o programa no computador, não se preocupe. O "Einstein" fará o monitoramento diário. Se acontecer algo de anormal, ele irá nos alertar, Sombra 1! 

Ok! Estou contando com isso... 

Ah, a propósito... Parabéns pela sua fuga. He! He! Como sempre se sabe fazer "uma boa saída"... Hein, Sombra 1!?! Câmbio! – disse Issac, com humor na voz, comentando a maneira espetacular como Shadow Moon, saira da casa de Serena. 

Poupe-me de suas gracinhas, Base Comando1! Não é hora para isso! Câmbio! – disse Shadow Moon, secamente. – Traçou uma rota, no computador do "Flecha de Prata"? Câmbio! 

Afirmativo, Sombra 1! Tracei uma rota segura e discreta até o Templo, onde mora a amiga dessa Serena., a tal de Rei Hino. Por ela, você deverá chegar o templo em 25 minutos, no máximo. Câmbio! 

Eu pretendo encurtar esse tempo, Base Comando! Eu vou chegar lá o mais rápido possível, nem que para isso, tenha que acelerar a toda velocidade e... AAARRGGHHH!!!!!! 

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido! 

Shadow Moon sentiu sua mente ser atingida por algo parecido com uma descarga elétrica ou algum fluxo de energia, que pareceu transpassar a sua mente, provocando-lhe uma dor violenta e insuportável na cabeça.

Por causa desse repentino "golpe mental", Shadow Moon, perdeu, momentaneamente, sua concentração, e acabou perdendo o controle do seu último salto. Como resultado, ele acabou posando, desastradamente, num teto de uma casa, e, por muito pouco, não acabou rolando pelas telhas e indo cair na rua. 

Conseguiu recuperar o seu auto-controle, á tempo, evitando a queda.

Ficou de joelhos, nas telhas, por alguns instantes, com as mãos a cabeça, numa vã tentativa de aliviar a terrível dôr, que estava sentido.

Sombra 1! Sombra 1! O que aconteceu! Você está bem! Responda! Responda! Câmbio. – gritava Issac desesperado, percebendo que algo de grave havia acontecido com seu amigo. 

Infelizmente, Shadow Moon não pode responder, rapidamente, a seu amigo.

Precisou de alguns instantes, dolorosos, para assimilar a dôr, totalmente. E somente, depois, com a voz meio que ofegante, respondeu:

Estou bem, Base Comando! Apenas ... fui pego desprevenido.... – disse, sentindo a dôr na cabeça, gradativamente, desaparecer. 

"Pego desprevenido"? Mas... Do que diabos você está falando? Num minuto você estava bem, no outro, sua cabeça parecia que ia "fritar". O "Einstein" registrou anomalias nas "ondas mentais" em seu cérebro. Distúrbios, num padrão muito elevado. – disse Issac, lembrando a Shadow Moon, que seu traje ninja, possuía minúsculos bio-sensores (outras das invenções de Issac), que informavam as condições físicas e mentais do ninja, a todo instante, ao computador Einstein. Que, por sua vez, era monitorado por Issac. Por essa razão, Shadow Moon não tinha como mentir sobre sua condição de saúde ao amigo. Issac completou. - E, ainda, por pouco, você quase se esborracha no chão, Sombra 1! 

Eu sei, Base Comando! Mas, estou bem! Como disse antes, fui pego desprevenido por um forte "Grito Mental". Ele foi tão poderoso e aterrador, que sobrecarregou os meus sentidos ninjas, Base Comando! 

Grito Mental? 

Sim! É como se fosse uma premonição... Uma sensação angustiante e terrível... 

O que foi que você pressentiu? Ou melhor dizendo, o que foi que você "ouviu"? 

Como se alguém, próximo daqui, tivesse gritando de dor e horror. Um grito tão medonho, que parecia que a alma dessa pessoa estivesse sendo estraçalhada, violentamente . 

Pelos Ancestrais! Nunca senti algo assim...

O que você sentiu agora, foi o grito de desespero da primeira vitima das forças das Trevas, Shadow Moon. – respondeu uma voz feminina, por de trás dele. 

Instintivamente, Shadow Moon girou seu corpo, e sacou sua Katana, já se posicionando para o ataque.

Encarou a mulher de cabelos brancos, de estatura imponente e olhar singelo e caridoso. A mulher nem demonstrou medo ou intimada ao velo com a arma em punho e olhando-a fuzilantemente. E completou:

A batalha começou, Shadow Moon! E chegou a hora de você cumprir o seu destino... – disse a misteriosa mulher. 

Shadow Moon odiava ser pego de surpresa. E era a segunda vez que isso acontecia naquele tumultuado dia. 

E o que era pior: Ele fora surpreendido, novamente, pela mesma mulher, daquela tarde...

Quem é você? O que faz aqui? 

A misteriosa mulher avançou dois passos em direção de Shadow Moon. Ficando próximo a lâmina da espada do ninja. Se ele quisesse ataca-la, teria como atingi-la em cheio.

Ela sabia disso, bem como Shadow Moon.

Os dois se entreolharam por alguns instantes e, finalmente, ela respondeu:

Meu nome é SERENITY! 

CENA 4:

Numa rodovia expressa, nas proximidades do Templo. Naquele exato momento.

Hotaru permanecera desmaiada, por mais de uma hora, e estava deitada, no banco de trás do carro de Haruka, agora, Sailor Urano. Sua cabeça estava ousada no colo de Sailor Plutão, que afagava, gentilmente, a cabeça da menina sem sentidos, com suas mãos.

De repente, a garota sofreu outra de suas fortes "convulsões" e saltou um apavorante grito de dôr, levando as mãos ao peito.

O súbito grito assustou a todos e, por pouco, Sailor Urano, que dirigia o carro, por pouco não perderá o controle do mesmo.

Meu Deus? O que aconteceu? – gritou Sailor Urano, aflita. 

Hotaru está tendo outra de suas premonições. – explicou Sailor Plutão, compreendendo, ao contrário das outras duas sailors, no carro, o que se passava com a menina. E completou: - Elas estão vindo com muita força e sua mediúnidade espiritual, não esta conseguindo suportar essas visões. Elas além de serem poderosas, são impregnadas de uma energia maligna. Eu posso senti-las, também... 

Esperem! Vejam! Hotaru parece que esta murmurando alguma coisa. Silêncio! – pediu Sailor Netuno. 

Houve um breve silêncio, e, todos esforçaram-se para ouvir o que a menina dizia.

Sailor Moon... Sailor Moon... – disse a garota, como se estivesse delirando. – Ela... Chibi Moon... as garotas… estão em perigo. Todas... em perigo... Precisam ajuda... Precisam ajuda... Algo ruim... Algo... Algo muito ruim aconteceu... Algo tenebroso... 

O que, Hotaru! O que aconteceu? O que? – suplicou Sailor Urano, desesperada, por uma resposta. 

Infelizmente, a resposta não veio. Hotaru perdera novamente os sentidos e tornou a desmaiar.

Praga! 

Não adianta perder a calma agora, Urano. – disse Sailor Netuno. – Pelo menos, Hotaru nos avisou que Sailor Moon e as meninas, estão em grandes apuros. Precisamos chegar até elas, imediatamente. 

Estou dirigindo o mais rápido que posso! – retrucou Urano, suando na testa de nervosa. 

Falta muito para chegarmos, no templo? – perguntou Sailor Netuno. 

Estamos quase lá! Só mais alguns minutos... – respondeu Urano, cerrando os dentes e apertando o volante, com força. 

Depressa, Urano! Depressa! Antes que seja tarde demais. – retrucou Netuno. 

As três Sailors corriam contra o tempo para chegar logo, ao socorro de suas companheiras. De tão nervosa que estavam, nenhuma delas escutou uma frase, murmurada quase que em silêncio, por Hotaru:

Guerreiro da "Lua Oculta"... Nos ajude.... 

CENA 5:

Num telhado de uma das casas do bairro de Minato-ku.

Shadow Moon mantinha sua Katana em punho e com a ponta direcionada ao peito da estranha mulher.

Estava confuso e irritado, amaldiçoando seus instintos ninjas por não terem detectado a aproximação daquela mulher.

Por que eles não o alertaram? Isso nunca havia lhe acontecido antes?

Mais perguntas! Só que desta vez, ele estava numa posição de arrancar algumas respostas... por bem ou por mal...

Por favor, Shadow Moon! Não há necessidade de você empunhar sua espada contra mim. Eu não sou sua inimiga. Posso assegurar-lhe isso! – disse Serenity com uma voz tranqüila, tentando, acalma-lo. 

Fique onde está, sua bruxa! Ou que, raios, seja você! Se você é inimiga ou não, isso quem decide sou eu e... ARGGHH!!! 

Outra vez, a frase não chegou a ser concluída.

Novamente, Shadow Moon se contorceu-se de dôr, ao "ouvir", de novo, mais um outro "grito mental". Só que, desta vez, podia pressentir, não uma, mas varias vozes, desesperadas.

Como se isso não bastasse, seus sentidos ninjas podiam sentir uma grande e poderosa "aura maligna", que parecia estar se espalhando pelo próprio ar, abalando as energias de equilíbrio da cidade de Tokyo e do próprio planeta:

Você as está sentindo, não é? Percebe que elas estão correndo perigo... E que o poder das trevas esta crescendo a cada minuto... – disse Serenity, percebendo, nitidamente, o que Shadow Moon pressentia. 

Cale a boca! Sou que faço as perguntas aqui! – disse ele, rispidamente, recuperando-se dessa nova premonição e se recompondo, apesar das dores em sua cabeça. – Mais uma vez, diga-me quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? 

Já lhe disse: meu nome é Serenity... 

Isso eu já sei! Eu quero saber o que quer comigo... – disse ele irritado e desconfiado. 

Pode-se dizer que eu vim, dentro das minhas limitações... ajuda-lo... 

Não preciso de ajuda! Especialmente, de gente que não conheço... 

Mas, nos já nos vimos antes, lembra-se? E você me prestou uma grande ajuda naquela ocasião.– disse ela calmamente, lembrando-o, do encontro daquela tarde. – Gostaria de agradece-lo por ter ajudado aquelas duas moças. Você as salvou de um grande perigo. Fico eternamente grata por isso... – disse com sinceridade na voz. 

Shadow Moon, instintivamente, recordou-se dos acontecimentos daquela tarde. Por um breve instante, o rosto da jovem de cabelos curtos, reapareceu, muito nítida, em sua mente. 

Procurou dispersa-los. Não era hora de se distrair ou "baixar a guarda"...

Issac, que até então mantivera-se em silêncio durante toda aquele dialogo tenso, devido a grande surpresa de ver a misteriosa mulher, de repente na telão do computador, que literalmente, o fez ficar "completamente mudo de susto", por fim falou:

Shadow Moon! Essa é a tal mulher de quem você falou, hoje de tarde? Que pediu socorro para aquelas duas estudantes? 

É! A própria... – disse, rangendo os dentes e com olhar fixo em Serenity. 

Pôxa, para uma fantasma, até que ela me parece ser simpática... – disse ele analisando-a pela sua tela, na base secreta. - Não acho que ela seja uma pessoa má. 

Muito obrigada, Issac. Você é uma rapaz muito lisonjeiro. Tenho certeza que você é muito simpático, também! – respondeu, inesperadamente, Sertenity. 

Caramba! – gritou Issac assustado e surpreso, com o que acabava de testemunhar. – Ela pode ouvir nossa comunicação! 

Droga! Era só o que me faltava. Além de saber nossas identidades verdadeiras, ela ainda é capaz de captar nossas transmissões secretas, também! – disse ele ainda mais irritado, especialmente, porque ela sabia sua identidade secreta de Jimmy Hara. 

Desculpe-me! Não quis ser bisbilhoteira. Tenho meus sentidos muito aguçados e, as vezes, acabo ouvindo, coisas, sem querer. Desculpe-me, sinceramente, pelo inconveniente. – disse ela, imaginando causar um grande embaraço nos dois. - Mas, obrigada, pelas suas palavras gentis. Não é sempre que ouço um elogio desse de alguém tão inteligente quanto você. – disse ela, sorrindo, amavelmente. 

Ora, por favor! Assim você me deixa meio encabulado. He! He! He! – retrucou Issac, já não escondendo que simpatizara com a misteriosa mulher e deixando óbvio que ela ganhara sua confiança. Issac sabia avaliar muito bem o caráter das pessoas, as vezes muito melhor que seu desconfiado amigo. 

Quer parar com essa bobagem! – gritou, furioso, Shadow Moon, por aquela conversa inadequada que Issac estava tendo com a misteriosa mulher. – Em vez de perder tempo, com conversa fiada, com alguém que pode ser um inimigo disfarçado, que tal usar os sensores do EINSTEIN e analisar a bio-estrutura desta mulher. Quero saber o que ela é? Se pelo menos é humana... 

Eu sou Humana, Shadow Moon! – disse Serenity com firmeza. – E não sou sua inimiga. Jamais iria lhe fazer algum mal... – disse ela, deixando escapar uma leve emoção nas suas palavras, enquanto olhava com certa ternura para ele. 

Por um momento, o ninja franziu as sobrancelhas, com estranheza, para aquela atitude, mas logo, recompõe-se e disse, severamente, para ela:

Isso nos veremos! Base Comando, inicie analise bio-estrutural! 

Analise bio-estrutural em andamento, Sombra 1! – disse Issac, iniciando a varredura, meio a contra-gosto. E a medida que EINSTEIN lhe transmitia todos o dados, Issac começou a ler em voz alta. - A moça apresenta fisiologia e seqüência de DNA 100% de característica humana. Elevado grau de energia auríca pelo corpo, que permite ela a tele-transportar-se ou manter-se em "estado etéreo"... 

Uma mutante? 

Não acredito! Não, pelas leituras que estou tendo. Apesar de detectar grandes níveis de energia psiônica, ela não é mutante. Haveria algumas anormalidade, em alguns pontos da cadeia de DNA dela. E não estou detectando nada disso. 

Você disse que ela tem alto grau de energia psiônica., não é mesmo? 

Sim! 

Então isso nos deixa com duas hipóteses: Ou ela é uma para-normal ou... uma feiticeira! – disse ele apertando o cabo de sua espada com suas mãos. 

É! São as possibilidades mais fortes... – disse Issac, meio sem jeito. – Mas, sinceramente, eu acho que ela não é nenhuma... 

Grato pelas informações, Base Comando! Eu assumo as coisas, daqui em diante. Câmbio final! – disse cortando, abruptamente, a comunicação com Issac. 

Agora, novamente, Shadow Moon voltava a encarar a estranha mulher.

Tenho um monte de perguntas "fervilhando" em minha cabeça... Serenity... – disse ele com evidência irritação ao mencionar o nome dela, na voz. – Mas, prefiro fazer-lhe apenas uma: o que está acontecendo? 

Já lhe expliquei: Uma guerra foi iniciada, Shadow Moon! Uma guerra que decidirá a sobrevivência de todo o planeta Terra... Talvez até do próprio Universo... – disse ela, firmemente. 

Uma guerra? Contra quem? 

Contra poderosos seres de uma dimensão onde o mal e a perversidade reinam absoluto e numa escala inimaginável, chamada de NEGAVERSO. 

Negaverso? 

Sim! Essas criaturas diabólicas, já tentaram, tempos atrás, dominar este mundo. Mas, que, felizmente, foram derrotados, por poderosas e corajosas guerreiras chamadas SAILORS. 

Deve estar brincando... – disse Shadow Moon com evidente desdém. 

É verdade, Shadow Moon! E neste exato momento, elas estão lutando, mais uma vez, contra esses terríveis inimigos. Colocando as próprias vidas em perigo, para proteger os seres humanos e seu mundo. 

Como eu já disse: VOCÊ DEVE ESTAR BRINCANDO! – disse ele, ainda incrédulo e apatico. A simples idéia de que as tais Sailors tinham alguma habilidades de combate, chegava a lhe soar ridícula. 

Estou? Que pena! Acho que não estou conseguindo convence-lo, mesmo... – disse ela, sem perder a calma e olhando-o com certa tristeza. 

Shadow Moon não respondeu. Continuou em silêncio, olhando-a com desconfiança.

Pois muito bem, Shadow Moon! Creio que não há outro jeito: Só tem uma maneira de provar que o que estou lhe dizendo é verdade. 

Sério? E qual seria... Serenity? – retrucou ele, com frieza e reticente. 

É simples, guerreiro: Confira você mesmo se estou ou não falando a verdade. 

Como é que é? – disse ele surpreso. 

Isso mesmo que você ouviu, guerreiro: Use seus sentidos ninjas e me diga o que eles estão lhe dizendo, neste momento. 

Para que vou fazer isso? 

Primeiramente, para provar-lhe que não estou lhe mentindo. E em seguida, para você compreender o quão grave a situação está, neste exato momento. 

E que a vida de jovens corajosas está em gravíssimo perigo... – disse ela, pesarosa e com um tom suplicante em sua voz.

Vamos, Shadow Moon! Dá uma chance para ela, vai? – pediu Issac, pelo comunicador. – O que lhe custa fazer o que ela está te pedindo? 

Fique quieto! Estou pensando... – disse ele, rispidamente, ao amigo. 

Mais uma vez, alguns momentos se passaram, enquanto que Shadow Moon olhava para Serenity, desconfiado. Momentos carregados de tensão e desconfiança. 

Mas, finalmente, Shadow Moon, decidiu atender o pedido de Serenity.

Sem dizer uma palavra, e com a espada, ainda em punho, o ninja fechou os olhos e elevou o seu sentidos ninjas e seu Ki. 

Sua energia espiritual e sua aura estavam elevados ao maxímo, e ele podia perceber as "energias" em conflito a sua volta. 

Sim, uma aura maligna estava se infestando por toda a cidade. Cada vez mais forte. Nunca havia sentido algo tão poderoso e malévolo ao mesmo tempo.

Seu ponto de origem parecia ser na direção onde o seu "alvo" estava. Esse pensamento, por si só já o preocupou bastante.

Continuou rastreando aquela energia malévola até o seu ponto de origem, com seus sentidos e seu Ki.

Surpreendentemente, também, pressentiu outras energias, vindo do mesmo local. Energia aúricas que lhe era bastante familiar...

Sim! Ele já recordava. 

Era a energia aúrica das Sailors. Ele havia sentido-as, quando elas apareceram, depois da briga com os motoqueiros daquela tarde. E, sem dúvida, elas estavam em combate mortal com poderosos inimigos.

Suas energias estavam ocilantes. Sinal claro de que as Sailors não estavam indo conseguindo enfrentar sozinhas os inimigos, muito mais numerosos pelo que podia detectar com seus sentidos ninjas. Elas estavam realmente em grandes apuros e, a menos que, algum socorro lhes chegasse, o resultado daquele combate seria fatal para essas guerreiras e...

Espere! Ele acabara de captar algo mais. Outras energias auricas... Energias malignas que ele, também, conhecia muito bem: Quimera, Lunático e... e... ANJO!

Abriu os olhos, abruptamente.

Anjo Branco! – gritou ele, para si mesmo, surpreso. 

O que houve, Shadow Moon? – perguntou Issac, assustado com a reação inesperada de seu amigo. 

É o "Anjo"! Ele está lá. Próximo ao local onde o nosso "alvo" encontra-se neste momento. Pude sentir a sua presença... 

Meu Deus! 

E não é só isso: Pude constatar que essa, "bruxa" aí, disse a verdade! – disse ele, ainda olhando com desconfiança para Serenity, mas já baixando sua Katana e recolocando-a em sua bainha. Serenity permanecia impassível, mesmo após ser chamada de bruxa pelo ninja. Não mostrou-se ofendida por isso. – Está havendo uma batalha naquele lugar, envolvendo as tais Sailors. Uma batalha violenta. E pelo que senti, elas não estão indo nada bem contra seus adversários. Duvido que elas vão durar muito tempo... 

Shadow Moon! Precisa agir rápido! Elas estão correndo perigo de vida. Você precisa ajuda-las. – disse Issac para o amigo. 

Só me interessa em pegar o "Anjo"! Esta é a missão que nos trouxe até o Japão. E é só isso que pretendo fazer; Cumpri-la! 

Se elas são super-heroinas de verdade, coisa que tenho minhas dúvidas, elas que se virem sozinhas

Pelo Amor de Deus, Shadow Moon! Não pode estar falando sério! Elas precisam de sua ajuda. – disse Issac furioso. 

Cale-se! – gritou furioso para Issac. – Já disse que só me interessa pegar o "Anjo" e acabar com o desgraçado. Não estou aqui para socorrer nenhum bando de "Super –Patricinhas" histéricas. Elas que tratem de saírem dessa enrascada sozinhas. 

É assim que você honra seus votos de guerreiro Ninja do "Clã do Cisne da Lua", Shadow Moon? Dando as costas a pessoas que precisam de sua ajuda? – perguntou Serenity, pesarosa. 

O que? Q que foi que você disse, sua bruxa? – disse Shadow Moon, virando-se furioso para Serenity, surpreso com aquelas palavras. – Como sabe a respeito do meu "clã ninja"? 

Sei muitas coisas a respeito do clã ninja do CISNE DA LUA, Shadow Moon! Muito mais do que possa imaginar, guerreiro! 

Principalmente, que nenhum de seus ancestrais, jamais deram as costas as pessoas que corriam perigo no passado, pois todos eram guerreiros honrados. – disse ela olhando-o com censura. – Eles ficariam muito decepcionados com você, se pudessem vê-lo agora, comportando-se desse jeito, Shadow Moon!

Quem você pensa que é para me falar de honra, bruxa! – vociferou o ninja, sentindo seu sangue ferver de raiva por ouvir aquelas palavras de censura. 

"Pega leve", Shadow Moon! A Serenity só está dando a opinião dela. E você sabe muito bem que ela está com a razão em tudo que está lhe dizendo. – interrompeu Issac. 

Cale a boca! Não se intrometa nessa conversa! 

Pode me xingar a vontade, Shadow Moon! Não ligo! Mas, você precisa cair na real: As Sailors estão precisando de sua ajuda. E você não pode, simplesmente virar-lhes as costas, por causa de sua obsessão cega em pegar o "Anjo" a todo custo. Muito menos as custas de vidas inocentes. O Wilton jamais concordaria com uma coisa dessas. E você sabe muito bem disso! – disse Issac com amargura, lembrando o velho amigo de ambos, jaz na UTI de um hospital de São Paulo. 

Issac!... 

Por favor, Shadow Moon! Vá ajuda-las! Rápido! Estou lhe pedindo como amigo... e aliado de tantos anos. – implorou Issac a Shadow Moon. 

Será que este ódio cego e esse desejo de vingança incontrolável é tão forte assim, que você o faz esquecer tudo pelo qual seus ancestrais... E, principalmente, seu avô Lucas, lutaram tão arduamente, durante todas as suas vidas, Shadow Moon? – perguntou Serenity, num tom de desafio. 

Sua Bruxa! Não ouse mencionar o nome de meu avô ou a memória de meus ancestrais. – rosnou furioso Shadow Moon, novamente levando a mão para sacar a sua Katana. 

Mas, não chegou a sacar sua espada, novamente. Pois , inesperadamente, Serenity começou a recitar uma frase que o deixou paralisado de surpresa e atônito.

"Juro combater o Mal onde quer que ele ameace vidas inocentes..." 

... E fazer a Justiça e o Bem prevalecerem!" – completou, balbuciando as palavras, Issac, atônito e surpreso, também, ao ouvir aquela frase, que na verdade era o lema do Clã ninja do "Cisne Da Lua", sendo proferida por aquela mulher misteriosa. – Meu Deus! Ela sabe o juramento ninja de seu clã, Shadow Moon! E a respeito do vovô Lucas, também. 

Mas... Mas... Como é que você sabe dessas coisas e...? – perguntou Shadow Moon atônito para Serenity. 

Não chegou a completar a sua pergunta.

Os dois amigos silenciaram-se, quando, subitamente, o corpo etéreo de Serenity começou a brilhar, emanado uma grande e majestosa energia aurica. Era uma brilho multi-colorido e inacreditavelmente belo..

Era uma visão, absolutamente, majestosa. Serenity parecia uma pequena estrela em forma de humana. Belíssima.

Meu Deus! Que maravilha! – disse Issac, maravilhado com o que via. 

Essa aura... Esse brilho... – balbuciava, assombrado e atônito Shadow Moon. 

Você estava errado, Shadow Moon! Ela não é nenhuma bruxa. Mas, sim, uma fada ou um anjo... Uma maravilha dessas qualquer! – disse Issac encantado com aquela visão miraculosa. 

De certa forma, Issac estava certo, pensava Shadow Moon. Ele podia estar vendo o brilho e a luz multi-colorida. Mas, não estava sentindo como o ninja, o poder aurico emanado do corpo daquela misteriosa mulher.

Uma aura que emanava um enorme calor maternal, beleza, paz e sensibilidade. Era uma energia de tamanho grau de pureza, que Shadow Moon, rapidamente, sentiu, seu ódio, sua raiva, e pensamentos negativos desaparecerem, assim com a sua desconfiança inicial que ela pudesse ser uma inimiga disfarçada.

Agora sentindo aquela aura, que, literalmente, lhe revelava o interior da alma e do coração daquela misteriosa mulher, Shadow Moon, tinha certeza de que ela não estava ali para lhe fazer nenhum mal. O que, de certa forma, lhe explicava por que os seus sentidos ninjas não alertaram sua aproximação nas duas vezes que se encontraram, naquele dia: Porque, simplesmente, não havia perigo nenhum. 

Por isso, que seus sentidos ninjas "não funcionaram"...

Diante daquela majestosa visão, Shadow Moon permaneceu em silêncio. Apenas ficava observando e sentindo a "aura" de Serenity.

Lembrou-se do embrulho que carregava e da sua segunda missão. Tinha certeza de que era para aquela estranha mulher, que deveria entregar a adaga. Mas, quando, ia levar a mão até o bolso da cintura, Serenity o deteve, com um gesto de suas mãos.

Não, Shadow Moon! Não é para mim que você deve entregar o conteúdo do embrulho que carrega consigo. Mas, sim, para uma outra pessoa... 

Outra pessoa? Quem? – perguntou intrigado. 

Isso é algo que você terá que descobrir sozinho, Shadow Moon! Antes dessa noite chegar ao fim. 

Como? Não sei para onde ir? A quem devo procurar? Tudo que sei é que minha avó falou de uma estranha profecia que seria concretizada esta noite, quando entregasse a adaga ao seu verdadeiro dono. 

Ela está certa, Shadow Moon! Esse nosso encontro foi profetizado a vários séculos atrás. 

Jura! Ta falando sério? – perguntou Issac, meio incrédulo, pelo comunicador. 

Sim, Issac! Estou! 

Vê se não interrompe! – disse Shadow Moon com severidade ao amigo. 

OOOPS!!!!! Foi mal! Desculpem-me!!! 

Como eu estava dizendo esse nosso encontro já tinha sido profetizado no passado. Mas, não apenas isso, como a nova guerra do Negaverso, também! Uma guerra que seria ainda mais violenta e mortal que a anterior, pois os inimigos retornariam com muito mais força, graças a novos e terríveis aliados que se juntariam a sua nefasta causa. 

Quer dizer que... 

Exatamente isso que esta pensando, Shadow Moon! Os seus inimigos, originários de seu país, aliaram-se, junto ao... – Serenity teve dificuldade em ocultar o verdadeiro nome de Malachite, mas, sabia que ainda não era o momento para dar a Shadow Moon esta informação. - "Anjo Branco".... E a soberana suprema do Negaverso: A rainha Beryl. 

Rainha Beryl? 

Sim, Shadow Moon! Rainha Beryl! Ela é sua verdadeira inimiga. Não somente o "Anjo" e seus aliados. É com ela que você deve usar toda suas forças para derrotar seus planos nefastos para dominar este planeta. 

Como assim "minha verdadeira inimiga"? Não entendo o que está me dizendo... – disse Shadow Moon confuso. 

Tudo se esclarecerá no devido tempo, Shadow Moon! Confie em minhas palavras. Tudo faz parte da profecia. 

Que legal! – exclamou Issac. – Mas, o que mais falam essas profecias, Serenity? 

As profecias falam de uma valente e destemido guerreiro que viria de terras ensolaradas e verdes do extremo oeste do planeta... 

BRASIL – gritou Issac orgulhoso. – Hááá!!!!! Essa minha terra só da craque de futebol e super-heróis para exportação... He! He! He! 

Silêncio! – rosnou Shadow Moon ao amigo. 

Ops! Foi mal, de novo, gente! Por favor, Serenity! Continue... 

... E que se uniria as "guerreiras do reino lunar" em sua derradeira batalha contra o Negaverso. 

"Guerreiras do reino lunar"? Espere um pouco, aí! Não está querendo insinuar que eu vou me unir forças com essas desmioladas das "SAILORS". 

É o que dizem as profecias, Shadow Moon! – disse Serenity contundente. 

Pois então, elas estão muito "mal escritas"... – disse ele, incrédulo. – Deve haver algum engano... 

As profecias não mentem, Shadow Moon! E isso será algo que você mesmo deverá descobrir em breve, "guerreiro da lua oculta". 

O que? Como foi que me chamou? – perguntou com estranheza. 

Eu o chamei de "Guerreiro da Lua Oculta". É assim que as profecias se referem a você, Shadow Moon! E, acredite, não poderia haver melhor definição de você como essa. 

Guerreiro da Lua Oculta... Legal! Eu gostei! – disse Issac. _ E você, Shadow Moon! 

Shadow Moon permaneceu quieto, sem responder.

Issac estranhou aquele comportamento e perguntou, curioso:

O que houve, Shadow Moon? Por que ficou "caladão" de repente? 

Esse nome pelo qual ela chamou agora... 

O que foi? Não gostou? Eu achei, pessoalmente, muito legal! Sei lá! Te dar um ar mais solene e... 

Não é isso, seu desmiolado! – respondeu irritado as brincadeiras do amigo. – Mas, é que apesar de estar ouvindo isso pela primeira vez... 

Sim? 

Esse titulo me soa estranhamente familiar e... 

Shadow Moon calou-se novamente. Olhou para Serenity com atenção e aproximou-se dela, até parar, a dois passos de distância.

Issac! – chamou Shadow Moon o amigo pelo comunicador, enquanto os seus olhos encaravam os de Serenity. 

O que foi, Shadow Moon? 

Lembra-se do sonho estranho que tive durante o nosso vôo para o Japão? 

Sim... Isto é, mais ou menos. Por que? 

O sonho foi muito vago e confuso, Issac! Mas, podia jurar que você, Serenity, estava nele. Mas não tenho certeza. 

Shadow Moon esperava alguma resposta de Serenity aquela indagação. Mas, tudo que a bela mulher fez foi esboçar um leve sorriso:

Há muita coisa que você não sabe, Shadow Moon! Mas, como lhe disse antes, tudo se esclarecerá no seu devido tempo. Tenha paciência, guerreiro! E confie em minhas palavras. 

Em seguida, Serenity ergueu o braço e apontou com o dedo indicador a direção onde ambos sabiam que ele deveria se dirigir:

Agora, vá! Há pessoas que precisam agora de sua força e sua coragem, guerreiro da Lua Oculta! 

Vá, ninja do honrado clã do Cisne da Lua! O destino o aguarda!

Enfrente-o com coragem e com firmeza em seu coração!

Shadow Moon fez uma leve e respeitosa saudação com a cabeça.

Em seguida, correu velozmente pelo telhado e saltou até a rua, onde havia deixado o "Flecha de Prata" escondido na viela.

Coordenadas, Base Comando! 

Checadas e confirmadas no computador de bordo, Sombra 1! Pode partir quando quiser! Câmbio! 

Afirmativo, Base Comando! Seguindo para o destino... AGORA! – disse Shadow Moon, ligando sua moto e a acelerando ao máximo. 

È isso aí, Shadow Moon! VAMOS A LUTA!!! 

Pode apostar nisso, Base Comando! Câmbio final! 

A moto saiu da viela e seguiu em disparada, rumo ao templo de Rei.

Sailor Moon! Meninas! Agüentem firmes. A ajuda já está a caminho! – murmurou Serenity ao ver a moto de Shadow Moon desaparecer ao longe. 

Em seguida, ela desapareceu por completo daquele local.

FIM DO CAPITULO 8


	9. O DILEMA DE MERCÚRIO

****

SAILOR MOON V: SHADOWMOON 

Capitulo 9: O DILEMA DE MERCÚRIO

CENA 1:

Residência de REI HINO. No Templo Xintoísta. Naquele exato momento. 

Sailor Moon e seus companheiros estavam, literalmente, encurralados, no pátio do Templo do avô de REI. 

Cercados pelos horripilantes Aracnóides, os soldados monstros da Rainha Beryl, as Sailors Guerreiras, bem como o valente Tuxedo Mask, e, até mesmo, os pequenos felinos Lua e Ártemis, lutavam, corajosamente, com todas as suas forças contra aquela legião demoníaca, muito superior as dos heróis em número e força.

Como se aquela luta, desesperadora, para sobreviverem a armadilha mortal da Rainha Beryl e de Malachite já não fosse o suficientemente angustiante para todos, o combate assumia um proporções mais mortal e perigoso, diante da fúria incontrolável do monstro "Gene Malévolo" RAIDAK.

O monstro os atacara com uma força descomunal e com uma selvageria indescritível. Nem mesmo a força de Tuxedo Mask ou os poderes combinados de todas as Sailors foram suficientes para sequer abalar ou deter Raidak.

O monstro repelira todos os ataques das heroínas sem grandes esforços. E o que era pior: contra-atacou-as com uma fúria e selvageria redobrada., com suas garras afiadas e seus disparos flamejantes de sua boca.. 

Era uma criatura que não se detinha por nada ou por ninguém. Parecia, ser, realmente, invencível, como gabara-se o dr. Átila, momentos atrás.

E, agora, Raidak rugia, com cruel satisfação, ao ver todos os seus inimigos, tombados ao chão, feridos e com suas forças quase que exauridas por completos.

RRRAAARRR!!! É só isso que conseguem fazer para me enfrentar, seus idiotas? RRRAAARRR!!! Isso não chega a me fazer nem "cócegas", seus inúteis! RRRAAARRR!!! – rugia o monstro num misto de fúria e de desprezo pelos seus oponentes. 

Seu miserável! – praguejou Tuxedo Mask, caído ao chão, próximo a Sailor Moon. O herói de capa e cartola apertou com força o cabo de sua bengala, externando sua frustração. 

Esse monstro... É... É... É muito forte... AIII!!! – balbuciou Sailor Júpiter, esforçando-se a se levantar do chão. 

Maldição! Tem que haver... alguma maneira de derruba-lo... UNGHH!!! – gemeu Vênus, rolando pelo chão, com muita dor. 

Tem que haver... UNGHHHH!!! ...uma maneira de salvar Nicolas... reverte-lo a forma humana... – dizia, meio que sem esperança, Marte. 

Coragem, meninas! A gente vai dar um jeito de se safar desta... AIII!!! ...e ajudar nossos amigos... Já estivemos em situações piores... UNGH!!! Mas, sempre conseguimos superar os perigos... por pior que fossem... – disse, corajosamente, Sailor Moon, que num esforço penoso, mas determinado, colocou-se de pé, novamente. E , olhando para Raidak e os Aracnóides furiosa, gritou: - E NÓS VAMOS CONSEGUIR VENCER MAIS ESTA BATALHA!!! 

Sailor Moon... – murmuraram as demais Sailors num misto de surpresa e admiração. 

Vamos, pessoal! Coragem! Não podemos entregar os pontos tão facilmente... Não podemos deixar a Rainha Beryl conquistar o nosso amado planeta. TEMOS QUE PROTEGE-LO A TODO CUSTO! NEM QUE TENHAMOS QUE SACRIFICAR AS NOSSAS PRÓPRIAS VIDAS!!!! – gritou ela, olhando, desta vez, para a rainha Beryl e Malachite. 

Sim! – gritaram as Sailors e Tuxedo Mask em coro. Inspirados pela atitude corajosa de Sailor Moon frente aos inimigos, todos, a muito custo e apesar das dores dos ferimentos em seus corpos, colocaram-se, novamente em pé. 

A rainha do Nega-Verso sorriu, cruelmente, ao ver a situação desesperadora que suas inimigas se encontravam. Apesar das palavras corajosas de Sailor Moon, tanto a Rainha como seu fiel general, Malachite, não tinham qualquer dúvida, que a próxima investida de Raidak e dos Aracnóides contra o grupo de heróis, selaria em definitivo, a derrota das Sailors.

Tola! Acha que sua tentativa patética em continuar me enfrentando adiantará alguma coisa? Será que não percebe que está tudo acabado para você e suas guerreiras? Vocês não são páreos para o poder inigualável de Raidak e, muito menos, para meus soldados aracnóides. Há! Há! Há! Há! 

Logo! Logo! Raidak trará para mim os seus corpos, mortos e mutilados, e os colocara diante de meus pés... Há! Há! Há! 

Que pena, Sailor Moon! Esperava muito mais de você e suas amigas! Hé! Hé! Hé! Achava que vocês todos proporcionariam uma grande resistência contra os nossos "novos soldados", mas, pelo visto, acho que exagerei em pensar que vocês todos tinham forças suficientes, capazes de se oporem a nós... He! He! He! – Ria Malachite de maneira sádica, vendo que suas inimigas, estavam prestes a serem eliminadas de uma vez por todas. 

E que a sua vingança pessoal, tão ansiada durante tanto tempo, estava prestes a se concretizar.

Já chega de perdermos mais tempo! Malachite! Mande Raidak e os Aracnóides acabarem com as Sailors e seus aliados de uma vez por todas! – ordenou a rainha das trevas, furiosa. 

As suas ordens, majestade! – Virou-se para Raidak e os soldados monstros e ordenou. – Raidak! Soldados Aracnóides! Destruam todos! He! He! He! 

RRRAAARRR!!! Ouço e obedeço, Senhor Malachite! RRRAAARRR!!! Irei estraçalhar a todos sem misericórdia! RRRAAARRR!!! ARACNOIDES!!! ATAQUEM! 

Sailor cerrou os dentes ao ouvir aquela ordem e ver os seus inimigos vindo, novamente, ao ataque. Suando frio, virou-se para as suas companheiras.

Meninas! Precisamos pensar em alguma estratégia. – disse Sailor Moon, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para Sailor Mercury. – Mercury! Alguma idéia? 

Não muitas, Sailor Moon! – disse a garota, pesarosa. – Estamos todos encurralados pelos nossos inimigos, aqui, nesse espaço estreito entre o portal de entrada e o templo. Nosso espaço de ação, por causa disso, é muito reduzido. Impedindo que consigamos organizar um ataque maior e melhor coordenado. Infelizmente, o inimigo nos tem onde querem. E a vantagem é toda deles... 

Mercury tem razão, Sailor Moon! Precisamos sair daqui! E depressa! Senão aqueles monstros vão acabar com a gente. – avisou Júpiter. 

Precisamos sair do templo e tentar alcançar a rua, lá embaixo. Isso nos dará um campo mais aberto para lutar e revidar... – observou Mercury. 

É nossa única chance! – concordou Ártemis, que assim como Lua, também, combatia os aracnóides, como podiam ao lado de suas amigas. 

Não! Não! Por Favor! Não façam isso! Já esqueceram que meu avô está nas garras de um dos subordinados de Beryl? E que ameaçou tirar a vida dele, caso fujamos do templo? – suplicou Marte, ao mesmo tempo que todos olhavam em direção do campanário do templo, onde o avô de Marte (Rei) estava amarrado no mastro principal, desacordado. E, ao seu lado, o Lunático, com uma espada em punho, apontava a ponta afiada da arma, na barriga de sua vitima. 

É isso mesmo, gurias! Ninguém vai sair daqui! Ordens do "chefe"! Se tentarem dar o fora daqui, esse baixinho aqui vai virar um "espeto". He! He! He! 

Desgraçado! Deixo-o em paz! – gritou Marte furiosa e ameaçadoramente. – Se você o ferir de novo eu acabo com sua vida, bandido desgraçado! 

UUUIIII!!!!! Estou morrendo de medo, gata! – disse o Lunático num de deboche. – Se fosse você, eu me preocupava mais consigo mesma, do que com o velhote. Você e sua turma estão tão enrascados, aí, em baixo, que duvido que você tenha alguma condição de fazer qualquer coisa contra mim. He! He! He! 

Ela não, mas, eu sim, seu grande canalha. – disse uma voz feminina vindo de trás do Lunático. 

O que? – disse ele pego de surpresa pela presença inesperada naquele campanário. Num ato de auto-reflexo, virou-se para ver quem estava lá, mas no meio do movimento de sua cabeça, um poderoso soco atingiu-lhe em cheio o seu rosto, partindo-lhe, pelo menos dois dentes. 

O Lunático foi nocauteado na hora: A espada que segurava caiu de suas mão, ao mesmo tempo que ele tombava, sem sentidos, do alto do campanário, para o chão.

Sua queda deteve momentaneamente o avanço dos monstros, que surpresos e atordoados, não sabiam o que havia acontecido. Tão pouco Sailor Moon e seus aliados, quanto a Rainha Beryl e os comandados de Malachite.

Maldição! O que significa isso? – Vociferou, encolerizada, a Rainha Beryl! 

Significa que o seu "jogo sujo" vai ficar mais "equilibrado", agora, sua bruxa traiçoeira! – respondeu uma voz feminina do alto do Campanário. 

Quem se atreve a me afrontar desse jeito!? – perguntou Beryl. 

Somo nós! – gritaram três mulheres altivas com roupas de Sailors, num tom desafiante. 

Malditas intrometidas! RRRAAARRR!!! Quem são vocês! RRRAAARRR!!! - Rosnou furioso Raidak. 

Faço parte de uma nova era. Sou Sailor Urano! E entrarei em ação! – disse a mulher de cabelos claros e curtos 

Eu também faço parte de uma nova era. Sou Sailor Netuno! E entrarei em ação! – completou sua companheira de canelos compridos. 

Sou a guardião do tempo e do espaço. E dos mistérios que neles se ocultam. Sou Sailor Plutão! E, Também entrarei em ação! 

SOMOS AS SAILORS DO SISTEMA SOLAR EXTERIOR! E ESTAMOS TODAS PRONTAS PARA ENTRAR EM AÇÃO!!! – gritaram as três Sailors, em coro. Como um grito de guerra e de desafio a seus inimigos. 

Em seguida, as três guerreiras, pularam do alto do campanário e pousaram ao lado de suas amigas. Prontas para entrar em combate ao lado de suas companheiras. 

Sailor Neptune havia desamarrado o avô de Rei e trazido com ela em seus braços, ao pousar.

Imediatamente, Marte foi a seu encontro junto com Mercury, preocupado em saber se o seu avô havia sofrido um ferimento muito grave na cabeça. Mas, Mercury a tranqüilizou, dizendo que não era nada grave, após verificar o ferimento, superficialmente..

Malditas! RRRAAARRR!! – Praguejou Raidak com a inesperada vinda de reforços de seus inimigos. 

Plutão! Você e suas amigas se recuperaram mais rápido que eu podia imaginar. Maldição! – praguejou Beryl. 

Não pense que cairemos, tão facilmente diante de seus poderes diabolicos, desta vez. Estamos preparadas paras suas cruéis artimanhas, Beryl! – advertiu Pluto com o cajado em punho, pronta para a ação. 

Malditas intrometidas... – praguejou Malachite. 

Já Sailor Moon e seus companheiros, não disfarçavam a alegria da chegada de suas três amigas.

Urano! Neptune! Plutão! Graças a Deus que vocês apareceram! – disse Sailor Moon alegre e emocionada. 

Desculpe-nos pela demora, Princesa! Tivemos alguns... Contratempos... – disse Urano, já tomando posição de combate. 

Contratempos? 

Explicamos depois para vocês todos. Agora, que tal tentarmos dar o fora daqui? 

Urano! Você não precisa nos perguntar isso, de novo... – respondeu Sailor Moon com sacarmos, ao mesmo tempo que ela e os demais, voltavam-se, em posição de luta, em direção a Raidak e os Aracnóides. 

Idiotas! RRRAAARRR!! Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! Malditas! RRRAAARRR!! Pouco me importa se agora tem mais algumas de vocês, Sailors! RRRAAARRR!! Isso não muda nada! Todas irão perecer aqui. RRRAAARRR!! 

Isso que você pensa, monstro repugnante! – respondeu Urano, furiosa. Ergue o punho para o alto, invocando o seu poder e, em seguida, socou a terra, gritando. - TERRA TREMA! 

Uma poderosa e gigantesca esfera energética partiu dos punhos de Sailor Urano, e correu pelo chão, em direção a tropa monstruosa da Rainha Beryl, atingindo-a em cheio.

Como resultado do impacto, uma poderosa explosão sucedeu-se, destruindo quase todos os Aracnóides e atirando Raidak, alguns metros de distância, ao longe.

Eis a nossa chance, pessoal! Vamos sair daqui! Rápido! – Gritou Sailor Moon. 

Vão vocês todas na frente! Eu, Urano e Neptune daremos cobertura a vocês! Depressa! – disse Plutão. 

Levem o avô de Marte a um hospital. Ele precisa de cuidados... – retrucou Neptune. 

Podem deixar com a gente! Mas, vocês... 

Não se preocupe conosco, Sailor Moon! Logo, estaremos atrás de vocês... 

Nosso carro está estacionado, no final da rua, próximo ao parque. Hotaru está lá dentro, desmaiada. 

O que?! O que aconteceu com Hotaru? – exclamou assustada Chibi Moon. – Ela esta bem? 

Sim, "Pequena Dama"! Ela está. Mas, precisa, de auxilio médico, também! – tranqüilizou-a Plutão. 

Mas... 

Chega! Não há tempo a perder para ficar discutindo! - gritou Urano Impaciente, vendo que Raidak havia se levantado do chão e preparava-se para, novamente, enfrenta-las. – Tuxedo Mask! 

Sim, Urano? 

As chaves do meu carro estão no porta-malas. Pegue-as, e leve Chibi Moon, Hotaru e o velho para um hospital ou qualquer outro lugar seguro. Mas, bem longe daqui. Entendeu? 

Sim! Compreendo... – disse ele, resignado. Não gostava de ter que abandonar Sailor Moon e as demais, durante uma luta, mas, só ele tinha condições de dirigir o carro. E a segurança de Chibi Moon, Hotaru e do velho senhor era a prioridade naquele momento. – Deixe tudo por minha conta. 

Ok! 

Sailor Moon... Eu… 

Tudo bem, Tuxedo Mask! Eu entendo... - disse ela, gentilmente, segurando-lhe as mãos. Sabia pelo olhar que ele demonstrava, o quanto angustiava para ele ter que abandona-la e as demais, em plena luta. Mas, ela sabia que, naquele momento, era a coisa mais certa a fazer. – Não se aflija! Agüentaremos firme, até que você retorne. 

Não vou demorar... Meu amor! Prometo! – respondeu ele, apertando com força, suas mãos com as delas. 

Princesa! Depressa! Eles estão se reagrupando... – advertiu Neptune. 

Houve uma última e singela troca de olhares entre o casal e depois, soltaram, suas mãos. Tuxedo Mask, imediatamente, colocou o avô de Rei sobre seus ombros e pegou Chibi Moon, pela mão.

Não quero ir! Não quero deixar vocês sozinhas... – protestou Chibi Moon. 

Chibi Moon! Sua prioridade agora é ajudar Tuxedo Mask a cuidar do avô de Marte e de Hotaru. Tome conta deles. Confio esta missão a você... – disse Sailor Moon, sem conseguir esconder sua emoção. 

Sim! Está certo! Conte comigo. – disse, finalmente, a menina, ao compreender o quão difícil era para Sailor Moon se separar dos dois, naquele momento. E o quanto estaria sofrendo por dentro. 

Eu sei... – disse ela, num triste sorriso para os dois e acenando a cabeça. Em seguida, esforçando-se ao máximo ela se virou para suas companheiras. – Pessoal! Depressa! Vamos sair daqui! Sigam-me! 

Sim! – responderam as demais Sailors, em uníssono. 

Sailor Moon, Mercury, Marte, Vênus, Júpiter e os felinos, correram em direção ao Portal, seguidos por Tuxedo Mask e as pessoas que levava.

- Idiotas! Não deixem que escapem! Detenham-nos! – gritou furiosos, Malachite. 

Raidak e os Aracnóides, tentaram cortar-lhes, o caminho, mas foram, fortemente, repelidos por Sailor Urano, Neptune e Plutão, que os atacaram com todas as suas forças, destruindo mais alguns Aracnóides e atordoando o monstro "Gene Malévolo".

Logo, Sailor Moon e seus amigos desceram as imensas escadarias até alcançarem a rua, lá em baixo.

Elas conseguiram! – disse Plutão, ao observar que suas companheiras estavam, já, bem longe do templo. 

Ótimo! Então, agora é nossa vez, de sairmos daqui! Vamos! – gritou Urano. 

Em seguida, as três Sailors desceram as escadas, sendo seguidas por Raidak e mais alguns soldados Aracnóides, que estavam no encalço delas.

Enquanto corriam para encontrar as demais, Urano disse a suas duas companheiras:

Isso não está certo! Foi fácil demais... 

Tem razão! – concordou Neptune. – Beryl e seus aliados não fizeram nada para nos deter... 

Isso não é do feitio de minha irmã. Ela deve estar planejando algo. Garotas, fiquem bem alertas. 

Ok! – disseram em coro, as duas. 

Mal imaginavam, o quanto o alerta de Plutão viria a ser tão justificado...

CENA 2: 

No Templo Xintoísta. Naquele exato momento.

Malachite fez um gesto como se tentasse impedir que as Sailor cruzassem o portal do templo e alcançassem as escadas. Mas, discretamente, foi detido pela Rainha Bery, que segurou pela mão e acenou, negativamente, com a cabeça.

Frustrado, viu-se impedido de cortar a rota de fuga de suas inimigas. E, quando a últimas três guerreiras atravessaram o portal e desceram as escadas, o cruel assassino não suportou mais essa situação e disse:

Majestade. Porque me deteve? Eu poderia facilmente ter detido a fuga dessas intrometidas... 

Sei disso, meu caro general! – disse a mulher secamente. 

Mas, então, por que fez isso? 

Porque quero que Sailor Moon e suas malditas aliadas continuem com essa tola ilusão de que conseguiram escapar de nossas garras. He! He! He! Isso fará com que a "pequena surpresa" que preparei para todos no parque, lá embaixo, deixem-nas, ainda mais desesperadas com sua inevitável destruição. He! He! He! – Virou-se para o cientista brasileiro – Não é verdade, dr. Átila? 

Não se preocupe minha rainha, tudo já está preparado conforme a suas ordens. He! He! He! Mal sabem essas Sailors que estão todas correndo em direção a suas próprias "sepulturas". Há! Ha1 Há! 

Malachite soltou uma gargalhada cruel. Estava contente em ver que sua soberana havia se preparado para qualquer surpresa inesperada.

Azar para as malditas Sailors, pensou ele.

CENA 3:

Na rua principal de acesso ao parque. Há um quarteirão de distância do templo Xintoísta.

Sailor Moon e suas amigas estavam quase alcançando o parque cheio de arvores, que tinha um pequeno playground para crianças, no final daquela rua.

Tuxedo Mask! Ali! Veja, é o carro de Urano. – disse ela, para o seu amado, que estava correndo ao seu lado, apontando em direção do veículo estacionado. 

Sim, já vi! 

Olhem lá! É Hotaru! Estou vendo o rosto dela na janela traseira do carro... Céus! Ela está ainda desmaiada! – observou, Chibi Moon aflita. 

Sailor Moon sentiu um enorme aperto no coração ao ver também o rosto de Hotaru, sem sentidos. Virou-se para Tuxedo Mask e para Rini.

Vão depressa! Eu e as garotas daremos cobertura para vocês, enquanto partem de carro. 

Sailor Moon... 

Vão depressa! – disse ela enfaticamente, ao mesmo tempo que parava no meio da rua, e tentava coordenar a resistência. – Meninas, se posicionem. Vamos proteger a saída de Tuxedo Mask, deste ponto. 

Sim! - gritaram as quatro Sailors, parando, abruptamente de correr e se posicionando para mais um combate. 

Sentindo um forte aperto em seus corações, Tuxedo Mask, carregando o avô de Sailor Marte, e Chibi Moon correram em direção ao carro.

Sailor Moon olhou com tristeza e melancolia, o grupo alcançar o veículo e abrir a porta.

Neste exato momento, Sailor Plutão, Sailor Urano e Sailor Neptune, acabavam de chegar no local onde elas estavam.

Preparem-se, garotas! O tal de Raidak e aqueles monstros asquerosos estão bem atrás de nós. Vão chegar a qualquer instante. – avisou Urano, colocando-se em posição de luta, ao lado de suas amigas. 

Temos que "segura-los" aqui, o maxímo que pudermos! – disse Sailor Moon. - Pelo menos, o tempo suficiente para Tuxedo Mask e seu grupo fugirem no seu carro. 

Pode deixar! Daqui esses monstros não passam! – garantiu Sailor Urano! 

Não deixaremos que eles consigam atravessar esse ponto da rua. – Apoio, enfaticamente Sailor Júpiter. 

Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, suas idiotas! – disse uma foz feminina, num tom cruel e familiar. 

O que?! – balbuciou Sailor Moon, ao mesmo tempo que virou-se me direção do local onde originava-se a voz. 

Infelizmente, nem ela e nem suas companheiras, tiveram tempo de se virarem, pois, inesperadamente, o chão sobre os seus pés começou a tremer como se ocorresse um forte terremoto. Sailor Moon e suas amigas mal conseguiam se manter em pé!

Garotas! Cuidado! – gritou Sailor Moon. 

Mas o seu alerta veio tarde demais, quando, subitamente, mãos monstruosas começaram a "brotar" do chão, agarrando-as pelos pés e braços, desequilibrando-as e fazendo-as cair, por terra.

Sailor Moon e suas companheiras estavam, completamente, imobilizadas e a total mercê de seus captores.

Haviam caído, outra vez, em uma mortal armadilha da rainha Beryl e seus comandados. Só que, desta vez, sem chances de, sequer esboçar uma reação.

Essa situação levou pânico e desespero para todas as guerreiras, principalmente para uma delas:

Oh, Espíritos Ancestrais! Não pode ser! Está tudo acontecendo exatamente como vi em meu sonho... Em minha visão! – gritou desesperada Sailor Marte, recordando-se do terrível sonho profético de noites atrás. - Seremos destruídas! 

Acalme-se, Marte! Não entre em pânico! Vamos sair dessa! – disse Sailor Moon, tentando tranqüilizar a amiga, que demonstrava estar a beira do pânico total. Mas, diante daquela situação sem esperança, nem Sailor Moon acreditava em suas próprias palavras. 

Elas tinham sido pegas de surpresa e estavam totalmente, sem saída.

Mas, o que está doida varrida está falando? – rosnou Urano, tentando se liberta daquelas garras. 

Ela está... 

A "sacerdotisa" está dizendo que a sorte de vocês, Sailors, já estava selada, há muito tempo. E que, finalmente, a minha vingança, tão aguardada, irá se concretizar. He! He! He! – respondeu Beryl, surgindo em meio a escuridão, rodeada por Malachite e seus subordinados. 

Rainha Beryl! – disse Sailor Moon lutando, freneticamente, para se soltar daquelas garras, mas, sem sucesso. 

Poupe seus esforços, Sailor Moon! Por mais que tente, não conseguira se libertar das garras de meus Aracnóides. 

Você deveria ter percebido que meus Aracnóides foram criados com material genético das aranhas, cara jovem. – disse o Dr. Átila, limpando os óculos, numa atitude puramente cínica e cruel, enquanto falava.: - E assim como as aranhas, eles tem a capacidade de se moverem sob a terra, por túneis ou esgotos. He! He! He! 

Por isso, sugeri a rainha que permitisse que alguns de meus Aracnóides ficassem escondidos, debaixo da rua, para barrar ou impedir, qualquer tentativa de fuga da parte de vocês. Além, é claro, de demonstrar, digamos, "as habilidades subterrâneas", de minhas criações. He! He! He!

Desgraçado! – praguejou Urano. 

Parabéns, doutor! O senhor está subindo em meu conceito e, é claro, do general Malachite, a cada instante. 

Ora, minha Rainha! Apenas procuro servir os meus "clientes" da melhor maneira que posso. Afinal de contas, tenho que fazer jus a minha reputação de cientista genético... – abriu um largo sorriso cruel, e completou. - ... além de fazer por merecer o meu pagamento, é claro! He! He! He! 

Pois então, tome isso, seu crápula! – disse, inesperadamente, uma voz feminina vinda de trás de Sailor Moon. 

O que? 

BOLHAS DE MERCURIO! AÇÃO!!! – disse Sailor Mercury, disparando seu poderoso raio energético contra o dr. Átila, atingindo-o em cheio. 

ARRRGGHHH!!!!! – gritou o cientista brasileiro, sendo jogado para longe e chocando-se contra uma árvore, dolorosamente. 

Mercury! – gritou Sailor Moon, ao ver a amiga, juntamente com Lua e Ártemis, sobre a capota de um carro estacionado ao lado. 

Garota Maldita! Como foi que... 

Como foi que escapei de sua armadilha, Beryl? Não foi somente, Sailor Marte, que teve esse horrível pesadelo premonitório... 

Quer dizer... 

Sim, sua bruxa! Eu também tive o mesmo sonho profético de Sailor Marte, noites atrás! – disse ela olhando firme para a rainha do mal e em posição de luta. – E quando chegamos a esta rua, também, lembrei-me como ela era idêntica a este sonho. E, por isso, já sabia de ante-mão o que estava prestes a acontecer. 

Mas, quando estava prestes a alertar Sailor Moon e as garotas, o chão começou a tremer e, num gesto de auto-reflexo, sem pensar, pulei sobre a capota deste carro, onde sabia que estaria a salvo das garras de seus soldados-monstros, sua bruxa!

Você é esperta, Sailor Mercury! Muito esperta! – disse a Rainha Beryl com um misto de raiva e sarcasmo. 

Você vai ver o quanto sou esperta, Rainha do Mal! Assim que libertar todas as minhas amigas das garras de seus monstros abomináveis. – Mercury levantou as mãos para usar seu poder de ataque. – MERCURY AQUA RAPHSODY... 

PARE! Detenha seu ataque, Sailor Mercury! – pediu Malachite com uma voz zombeteira e sorrindo com sarcasmo. – Pelo menos até que você tenha feito a "escolha certa"... – disse o cruel assassino sorrindo cruelmente para a garota. 

Hã!!! "Escolha certa"!!?? – disse Mercury, confusa e, detendo o seu golpe energético. – Do que está falando, Malachite? 

Ora, de quem você pretende salvar, é claro, jovem guerreira. He! He! He! Suas amigas ou... – Malachite apontou em direção do outro extremo da Rua. - ...Endimyon e seus "protegidos". He! He! He! 

Sailor Mercury, assim como as demais Sailors olharam para a direção apontada por Malachite.

Oh, Meu Deus! Tuxedo Mask! Chibi Moon! NÃÃÃOOO!!!!! – gritou horrorizada Sailor Moon, ao vê-los, todos, desmaiados, e nas garras de Quimera e dos Aracnóides. 

He! He! He! Acharam mesmo que nossos Aracnóides não estariam vigiando, atentamente, seus movimentos? Que não os deteriam antes que chegassem ao carro, Sailor Moon!? Idiotas! Endymion e a garotinha mal tiveram tempo de se protegerem do golpe de Quimera. 

Seu bandido traiçoeiro! 

He! He! He! Mas, não se preocupe, Sailor Moon! Nada acontecerá com o príncipe Endimyon...ainda! He! He! He! A minha soberana tem, digamos, planos muito "especiais" para ele... 

Seus desgraçados! – praguejou Sailor Moon. 

Já sua "pequena guerreira" e os outros dois... São totalmente descartáveis por nós. – concluiu Malachite com ar de sadismo. - Assim sendo, deixarei que Quimera e os Aracnóides, que estão com ele, saciem seu desejo incontrolável de matar e de "beber sangue humano quente"... He! He! He! 

Não! Seu Monstro! Não permitirei que faça isso! – gritou Sailor Mercury furiosa e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizada com o que pudesse acontecer com Chibi Moon, Hotaru e o avô de Rei. 

Ah, não? E o que pretende fazer, minha cara jovem? Me enfrentar? He! He! He! Você não é uma idiota, que nem suas tolas companheiras, aí, presas ao chão, Sailor Mercury! Pelo contrário, sempre foi a mais inteligente. A mais sábia. A estrategista do grupo. 

Você, Sailor Mercury, sabe que não teria chance alguma de me enfrentar sozinha. Meus poderes são muito superiores aos seus. He! He! He!

Mercury cerrou os dentes de raiva e frustração. Sentindo raiva de si mesma, por saber que, no seu intimo, concordava com as palavras de Malachite. A diferença de força entre os dois era gritante e Malachite, certamente, a derrotaria.

O que... O que.. O que você está querendo... – disse ela, numa voz tensa. 

Ora, garota! Será que não me ouviu direito? – disse ele com cruel sarcasmo. – Quero que você faça uma escolha. Agora! Quem você prefere salvar? Suas amigas, imobilizadas, ai, no chão, tão pertinho de você...ou aquelas duas pirralhas e o velho inútil? 

O que?! 

Ora, Sailor Mercury! Não faça essa cara de espanto! Sei muito bem que sua mente privilegiada, já deve ter entendido o "joguinho" que quero fazer com você. He! He! He! 

Jogo? O que é isso que está dizendo, Malachite? – gritou furiosa Sailor Júpiter. 

Que a amiga de vocês, Sailors, deverá decidir quem ela tentará salvar, e quem ela deverá, "lamentavelmente", deixar morrer. Ou melhor dizendo: "Sacrificar" para que os outros sobrevivam.- completou ele com frieza na voz. 

O que? – disse assombrada Sailor Neptune. 

Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, suas tolas idiotas! – disse Beryl, deliciando-se com o joguinho armado por seu general. – Sua amiga não tem chance de salvar todos ao mesmo tempo. Algumas de vocês, senão todas, irão morrer, enquanto sua companheira tenta salvar os outros. 

É verdade, Sailor Moon!- explicou, Sailor Plutão. – Se Mercury optar por tentar nos libertar, terá que enfrentar Malachite e seus soldados, e, nesse meio tempo, aquele monstro gigantesco e os Aracnóides acabarão com as vidas de Chibi Moon, Hotaru e do velho senhor... 

...E se ela tentar salvar os três, terá que enfrentar esse monstro enorme, o tal de Quimera, e os Aracnóides sozinha, também! Só que para fazer isso, acabará nos deixando inteiramente a mercê e dessa bruxa e desse assassino. – Rosnou Urano num misto de raiva e frustração! – Eles acabarão conosco, quando Mercury estiver na metade do caminho para socorre-los. 

E Mercury, sabe muito bem disso! Posso ver, perfeitamente, a angústia nos olhos dela. – Completou Plutão, olhando para Mercury, com tristeza. 

Sailor Moon olhou para Mercury. E as demais guerreiras presas, fizeram o mesmo. E todas, sem exceções, podiam ver claramente, o angustiante dilema, que estava estampado no rosto de Mercury. Seu rosto suava frio e seus punhos tremiam, de raiva e de nervosismo. 

Mercury... – balbuciou Sailor Moon, compreendendo, perfeitamente, o que sua amiga estava passando, naquele momento. Melhor que qualquer uma das demais. 

"Meu Deus! Isso não é justo! Esse pesadelo não pode estar acontecendo de novo. Não pode! Não me obrigue a passar por isso, novamente! Não depois do que aconteceu esta tarde... De novo não!", pensava ela consigo mesma, lamentando, desesperadamente, a cruel ironia do destino, que, mais uma vez a colocava num dilema apavorante.

Desta vez, ela não deveria somente se submeter aos caprichos de um motoqueiro degenerado e sua gangue, para salvar Serena e um misterioso rapaz.

Não era sua vida, somente, que ela poria em risco, desta vez. Mas, também, escolher, quem deveria morrer ou viver. Não haveria alternativas desta vez. Ela estava sem-saída. Literalmente falando.

Olhou para suas companheiras Sailors. Feridas e presas ao chão por garras monstruosas, que apertavam-lhes os braços e as pernas, imobilizando-nas.

Virou-se para o outro lado e viu Quimera, com Sailor Chibi Moon, em uma de suas monstruosas mãos, rosnando furiosamente para ela, num tom de desafio. Ao seus pés, estavam Tuxedo Mask e o avô de Sailor Marte caídos, desacordados, cercados por alguns aracnóides, que, também, cercavam o carro onde Hotaru estava, desacordada ainda.

Virou-se para Malachite e Beryl, novamente:

Seus miseráveis!- disse num misto de raiva e frustração. Sem saber o que deveria fazer. Qual decisão angustiante, que seria obrigada a tomar. 

Estou cansada de esperar, garota! Então? Qual é a sua decisão? Quem você irá tentar salvar? E quem você deixará para morrer? He! He! He! 

Sua Bruxa! – respondeu Sailor Moon., que virou-se para amiga. – Mercury! Não se preocupe conosco! Trate de salvar, Chibi Moon e os outros! – disse ela com firmeza. 

Isso mesmo! Não se preocupe conosco! Salve Chibi Moon e Hotaru! Eu suplico! – gritou, furiosamente, Urano. 

Não se preocupe em nos salvar, Mercury! Trate de salvar, se puder as meninas e meu avô. Por favor! – suplicou Sailor Marte. 

Esqueça de nós, Mercury! E salve-os! – gritou Sailor Vênus. 

Garotas! – balbuciou Mercury comovida, ao ver aquele gesto de sacrifício que suas companheiras estavam, prontas a aceitar. E seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. – Eu não posso! Não posso deixar que minhas amigas morram! Nenhuma delas! Não posso! 

Ah, não? He! He!- respondeu Malachite com uma cruel risada. – Talvez, isso a ajude a se decidir de uma vez. He! He! He! 

Malachite virou-se para Quimera e os aracnoides que estavam com ele. Ergueu um dos braços e, com voz, cruel, ordenou:

Quimera! Esmague essa menina com as suas mãos! 

Ouço e obedeço, mestre! GRRR!!!! – rosnou Quimera, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia Chibi Moon, com uma das mãos e envolvia-na, por entre seus imensos dedos, com garras. – Vou esmagar essa "pestinha" como se "espremesse uma laranja"... GRRRRRR!!!! 

Nããããooo!!! – gritou, em coro, Sailor Moon e Sailor Mercury, desesperadas e horrorizadas. 

AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!! – começou a gritar, Chibi Moon, sentindo os imensos dedos do monstros, apertando-a, esmagando-a. 

Não! Pare! Pare! – gritou, Sailor Mercury, ao mesmo tempo que olhava de relance para Sailor Moon e suas companheiras. 

Houve uma breve troca de olhares comoventes, e, com profundo pesar, Sailor Mercury, saltou da capota do carro e começou a correr em direção a Chibi Moon e Quimera., junto com Lua e Ártemis:

He! He! He! Parece que nossa Sailor Mercury tomou sua decisão, Malachite! 

Parece que sim, minha Rainha! He! He! He! Quer que eu as elimine, agora? 

Espere mais um pouco, Malachite! Quero que elas vejam o fracasso da tola tentativa de Sailor Mercury em resgatar a menina... 

O que você está dizendo, Beryl? – perguntou furiosa, Sailor Moon. 

Isso mesmo que ouviu, Sailor Moon! Achou mesmo, que eu iria facilitar as coisas para sua amiga, Sailor Mercury? Garota idiota! – disse com uma risada cruel e sádica. - Sua companheira não conseguirá chegar a tempo de salvar sua pequenina companheira. He! He! He! Meus Aracnoides irão acabar com ela, antes de chegar a metade do caminho... 

Sua canalha mentirosa e traiçoeira! – vociferou Sailor Marte. 

E mesmo que ela consiga ludibriar nossos soldados, o que duvido muito, o que ela poderá fazer frente ao imenso poder de Quimera?!?. Ele irá retalha-la com suas garras, facilmente. He! He! He! – assegurou Malachite, sorrindo diabolicamente. 

MERCURY! – gritou Sailor Moon, desesperada. 

Mas, Mercury não parou sua corrida desesperada, mesmo ouvindo o grito desesperado de Sailor Moon. Continuou a correr o mais rápido que podia.

E, ela já estava, na metade do caminho...

CENA 4:

Na saída da rua principal de acesso ao parque. Há um quarteirão de distância do templo Xintoísta.

Chibi Moon fora tragada num mundo escuro e sem sentidos. Não se lembrava direito de muita coisa, antes de perder os sentidos e desmaiar. Apenas alguns "flashes" de memória.

Lembrava-se de correr ao lado de Tuxedo Mask... De como ele carregava o avô de Sailor Marte nos ombros... Do carro, onde Hotaru estava... 

E de algo gigantesco, surgindo, inesperadamente, a sua frente.

Depois, veio a dôr e aquela escuridão...

Escuridão esta que foi, novamente, quebrada, com dôr!

Chibi Moon despertou do seu desmaio, gritando de dôr, sentindo seu corpo sendo esmagado, nas imensas e cabeludas mãos de Quimera.

Grite, Menininha! Grite mais alto! Mais alto! – dizia o monstro sem compaixão. – Assim, sua amiga chega mais rápido... PARA MORRER! – rosnou o monstro vendo Mercury, se aproximando rapidamente. 

Socorro! ARRRGGGHHH!!! Alguém me ajude! ARRGGHH!!! 

Chibi Moon! Agüente firme! Já estamos chegando! – gritou Sailor Mercury. 

Rápido, pessoal! Ou aquele mosntro vai mata-la! – disse, a gata, Lua, desesperada, correndo ao lado de Mercury e Ártemis. 

Só mais um pouco e chegaremos... – disse Ártemis, mas, não teve tempo de concluir a sua frase. 

Cuidado! O Chão está tremendo de novo! – gritou Mercury para os seus companheiros felinos. 

É uma armadilha! – alertou Lua. 

A gata negra estava certa. Era uma armadilha. 

Assim como a anterior, Sailor Mercury viu garras e mãos de aracnóides, saindo do chão da rua, tentando alcança-la.

Estamos cercados! – gritou Lua. 

Beryl e Malachite nos enganaram. Aprontaram esta armadilha para nós. – rosnou Ártemis. 

É! Eu já imaginava que eles iriam fazer isso. – disse Mercury, seriamente, olhando e analisando a situação ao seu redor. – Só que eu já estava preparada para essa eventualidade... Tenho um plano de ação preparado. 

É mesmo? – perguntou Lua. Mercury acenou a cabeça afirmativamente e gritou para os dois: 

Lua! Ártemis! Fiquem perto de mim! Rápido! 

Sim! – responderam os dois felinos em coro, e obedecendo-a, sem questionar. Se colocaram bem perto, lado a lado, de Mercury. 

Quando eu mandar, pulem e se agarrem, com força, em meus ombros. 

O que você vai fazer, Mercury? 

Você já vai ver, Lua! – disse a Sailor, ao mesmo tempo que levantava as suas mãos, canalizando o seu poder. – DUPLO AR CONGELANTE DE MERCURIO! AÇÃO!! 

As garras dos aracnóides estavam tão próximas dos três, quando ela disparou seu raio de poder em direção ao chão. Ao mesmo tempo ela gritou:

Agora! Pulem! 

Sem hesitar, e conforme instruídos por Mercury, Lua e Ártemis pularam e se agarraram, cada um, em um dos ombros da Sailor, enquanto viam o resultado de seu ataque: O chão da Rua ao redor deles, até próximo de onde Quimera estava, se congelou por completo. Juntamente, com as mãos monstruosas dos aracnóides, que tentaram pegá-la.

Garota maldita! Ela neutralizou minha armadilha. – praguejou a rainha Beryl, enquanto observava a cena, juntamente com as Sailors e Malachite. 

Muito bem, Mercury! 

Não cante vitória, antes do tempo, Sailor Moon! – observou friamente, Malachite, - Ela pode ter escapado dessa cilada, mas, sem dúvida, não sobrevivera diante de Quimera. Eu já lhe disse. He! He! He! 

Bem lembrado, Malachite! Vejamos o fim dessa desprezível Sailor, nas garras de seu servo, Quimera. Creio que será um espetáculo de "carnificina" interessante. He! He! He! 

Mercury! – exclamou aflita, Sailor Moon, olhando, novamente, para sua amiga e para Chibi Moon, que estava, no limite de sua sobrevivência, nas garras de Quimera. 

No meio da rua, Mercury olhou para Quimera e para Chibi Moon. E, sem dizer nada, com um olhar firme e decidido para o monstro brasileiro, ela começou a correr em sua direção, novamente.

Quimera desprezou completamente, a tentativa de ataque da garota. Virou-se para os aracnóides que estavam com ele e disse:

Garota estúpida! Está vindo diretamente, em nossas mãos. GRRR!!! Aracnóides! Peguem-na! – urrou o monstro, enquanto seus soldados, obedeciam-no, sem questionar. 

Uma dúzia de aracnóides começou a correr, em direção, a Mercury, quando ela já estava, há poucos metros de seu alvo.

Mercury! Cuidado! Os Aracnóides! Eles estão se aproximando! – alertou, Artêmis. 

Ótimo! Esta saindo como o planejado... – murmurou ela, consigo mesma. 

Como? Isso também faz parte de seu plano? – perguntou, Lua, espantada. 

Sim! Agora, segurem-se firme! Vamos "esquiar" um pouco... JÁ!!! 

Num sobressalto, Mercury se agachou e, inesperadamente, aproveitando o impulso de sua corrida, começou a deslizar no gelo, que ela mesma tinha criado no ataque, ao chão.

Novamente, Beryl e Malachite se mostraram surpresos e atônitos, com a súbita ação de Mercury. Ela não só deslizava, pelo gelo, em altíssima, velocidade, como derrubava os Aracnóides, que foram a seu encalço, como se fosse uma verdadeira "bola de boliche".

Beryl e Malachite não escondiam a sua fúria, diante daquela cena humilhante e, por que não dizer, cômica, que fazia Sailor Moon e sua companheiras vibrarem.

Mas, a ira maior era de Quimera, que se sentira, ele próprio, ser ridicularizado, perante todos, por aquela frágil garota desprezível. 

Por causa disso, parou de "apertar", Chibi Moon, com sua mão, como se tivesse momentaneamente, perdido o interesse por ela.

Agora, para a bestial criatura, só importava, cravar as suas presas afiadas na "carne macia" do corpo daquela guerreira, que lhe afrontara, como vingança.

Venha, garota! Venha me enfrentar se puder! GRRR!!! Vou trucida-la, sem piedade! GRRR!!!! 

Vamos ver, seu monstro abominável! – gritou Mercury, quando estava a poucos metros de Quimera. 

Morra, sua intrometida! GRRR!!!!!! – urrou Quimera, erguendo o outro braço, que estava livre, e, depois, abaixando-o, vigorosamente, para cravar sua garras na garota, quando ela chegou, na distância, perfeita. 

É o fim dela! – afirmou Malachite, naquele exato momento. 

MERCURY!!!! – gritaram as demais Sailors, temendo o pior. 

O que houve, em seguida, foi muito rápido.

Literalmente, Sailor Mercury apostou sua própria vida, numa manobra arriscada, que, ao menor erro de calculo, poderia lhe custar a vida.

Mantendo-se controlada, apesar do enorme medo que sentia por dentro, e observando, com atenção o movimento do braço de Quimera, vindo em sua direção, Mercury conseguiu calcular o momento que o golpe mortal a atingiria e, no momento exato, quando as garras do monstro estavam a pouco centímetros de perfurar o seu peito, ela se ergueu, de impulso no chão e saltou, por cima da mão monstruosa e peluda.

Mas, O que...? – urrou surpreso, Quimera, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. 

Até ser tarde demais.

Mercury, aproveitando as aulas de artes marciais, que estava, tendo, ocasionalmente, com Sailor Júpiter, nos últimos dias, aplicou uma das lições na pratica: um "rolamento de queda", praticado, normalmente, no Judô, em exercícios no chão ou no Tatame. 

Só que, no caso de Mercury, o "rolamento" estava sendo feito, no próprio braço de Quimera, que tentou golpe-a-la.

Foi um plano audacioso, mas, que funcionou perfeitamente.

Mercury rolou pelo braço de Quimera até chegar próximo, a altura do ombro, da criatura.

Lua! Artêrmis! É agora! Saltem! – gritou ela, ao mesmo tempo que, numa nova manobra, ela se colocava em pé e saltava, em direção, da face de seu adversário, enquanto os felinos, obedecendo a sua ordem, saltaram, deixando os ombros de Mercury "livres". 

Quimera olhou, atordoado e surpreso, ao ver a garota, chegar tão próximo a ele e, inconscientemente, afrouxou o aperto de mão, onde Chibi Moon estava presa.

Foi a última coisa que fez, antes de Mercury ataca-lo com seu golpe mais poderoso:

MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!! 

ARRRGGGHHH!!!!! – urrou Quimera, recebendo o ataque devastador, em cheio, no rosto. 

Para o monstro brasileiro, foi como ter sido atingido por um poderoso soco, que acabou quebrando-lhe algumas de seus afiadíssimos dentes, deslocando o seu maxilar e, derrubando-o, quase que, sem sentidos, no chão.

Ao cair pesadamente, no solo, os dedos de sua outra mão afrouxaram, e, Chibi Moon, deslizou por eles, até ela soltar-se e cair livre, mas, inconsciente, também, ao chão.

Já Mercury, pousou, em terra, de pé.

E, imediatamente, foi ao socorro, de Chibi Moon.

CENA 5:

Na rua principal de acesso ao parque. Há um quarteirão de distância do templo Xintoísta. (Onde as outras Sailors estavam cativas).

Enquanto Mercury, apressava-se em ver se Chibi Moon estava bem, do outro lado da rua, as Sailors comemoravam a sua vitória triunfal sobre Quimera e seus aracnóides:

Ela conseguiu! Derrubou Quimera sozinho! – gritou Urano, num misto de surpresa e incredulidade. Mas, feliz com a façanha. 

Muito bem, Mercury! – gritou Sailor Júpiter, compreendendo, mais do que ninguém, o que Mercury tinha feito. E feliz, em ver que suas aulas e treinos de artes marciais haviam ajudado sua amiga e companheira. 

Ela é uma garota genial, mesmo! Só ela para vencer seus truques imundos, Beryl!!! – disse orgulhosa e altiva, Sailor Moon para a soberana do Mal. 

Monstro estúpido e incompetente! – vociferou Beryl, cerrando os dentes de fúria. – Ser derrotado, assim, facilmente, por uma Sailor. E, justamente, a mais fraca de todas!!! Isso é imperdoável!!!! 

Beryl virou-se para Malachite, que estava tão indignado e furioso quanto ela, e disse:

Malachite! 

Sim, minha rainha! 

Eu quero a cabeça de Sailor Mercury, primeiro! Não deixe ela escapar, com os outros: Mate-a! Agora! 

E quanto Sailor Moon e as outras? 

Como já havia prometido, quero que elas vejam sua amiga e os outros sendo dilacerados vivos. Com exceção de Endymion, já lhe disse: MATE TODOS!!!! 

As suas ordens, minha rainha! – respondeu ele, curvando-se, respeitosamente, a sua soberana. 

Em seguida, virou-se para a criatura monstruosa, a seu lado:

Raidak! 

Sim, senhor Malachite! GRRRR!!!!!! 

Pegue alguns Aracnóides e, com exceção do "rapaz de cartola", extermine a todos. Sem misericórdia! Especialmente, a guerreira Sailor... 

Pode deixar comigo, senhor Malachite! GRRR!!! Farei Sailor Mercury sofrer uma tortura cruel e sanguinária, inimaginável. GRRR!!!! Farei ela gritar de dôr e horror antes de arrancar-lhe o coração, com as minhas próprias garras. GRRRR!!! 

E, depois que eu tiver acabado com ela, cuidarei dos outros... GRRRR!!! A começar pela garotinha... GRRR!!!!!!

NÃÃÃOOOO!!! – gritou, horrorizada, Sailor Moon. 

Excelente, minha criatura! Agora, VÁ!!!! E Não me falhe!!! – advertiu-o, cruelmente. 

Imediatamente, meu senhor! – virou-se para alguns aracnóides e disse: - Vamos, Aracnóides! Me acompanhem! Um "banquete de sangue e carne Humana" nos aguarda! 

Uma dúzia de Aracnóides urrou, como se concordassem e, logo, seguiam, Raidak, em direção a suas vitimas.

Por favor, Malachite, não faça isso!!! 

Cale-se, Sailor Moon! E, agradeça,pela minha rainha ser tão "benevolente", por permitir que vocês vivam um pouco mais... para assistir a morte desta sua amiga insolente. 

Seu canalha! Seu monstro desumano! – gritou Sailor Moon. 

Malditos! – praguejou Urano, desejando ardentemente, poder se soltar e acabar com aqueles dois vilões, pessoalmente. 

Espero que Raidak a faça sofrer muito... Muito mesmo, antes de mata-la. – disse Beryl. 

Ele fará isso, majestade! Pode ter certeza disso. He! He! He! E o fará de forma bem horripilante. He! He! He! Afinal de contas, é para isso que ele foi criado, não é?! Há! Há! Há! 

Há! Há! Há! – riu, cruelmente, a Rainha Beryl, em concordância. 

Em seu intimo, Sailor Moon, começou a rezar, pedindo, aos céus, que, de alguma forma, Sailor Mercury e os outros se salvassem.

Mas, infelizmente, suas esperanças foram desaparecendo, a medida que, observava Raidak e os aracnóides, aproximando-se, rapidamente, de Mercury e dos outros.

CENA 6:

Na saída da rua principal de acesso ao parque. Há um quarteirão de distância do templo Xintoísta.

Sailor Mercury, Lua e Ártemis, aproximara-se, rapidamente de Chibi Moon, que estava, caída, sem sentidos, no chão.

Imediatamente, Sailor Mercury segurou-a, delicadamente em seus braços, e começou a tentar faze-la despertar. Recobrar a consciência da pequena menina:

Chibi Moon! Oh, Meu Deus! Chibi Moon! Acorde, Chibi Moon! Acorde, por favor! – disse Mercury, aflita, por ver os ferimentos no rosto e nos braços da menina. 

Meu Deus, o que esse monstro desalmado fez com ela? – disse Lua. – Olhem estas manchas roxas, no rosto e no corpo dela. Ela está toda machucada. 

Meu Deus! Ela não está... 

Não, Ártemis! Ela está viva. Veja! Ela está começando a despertar. – tranqüilizou-o, Mercury. 

Ela está abrindo os olhos! – anunciou Lua, aflita. 

Aiii!!! O que... O que... aconteceu... aiii!!!! – disee Chibi Moon, ao despertar, gemendo e sentindo muita dor. – Mercury? Lua? Ártemis? Aiii!!! São vocês mesmo? 

Sim, Chibi Moon! Somos nós! Você está bem? 

Meu corpo... Esta´doendo muito... Minhas costas... 

Tudo bem, Chibi Moon! Você está um pouco ferida. Procure não fazer nenhum movimento brusco, ok! Apenas, fique quietinha, que iremos coloca-la, no carro, junto, com Hotaru, para que você se deite no assento de trás e descanse, ta legal? 

Tá! Aiii!!! Mas, Tuxedo Mask..?. Sailor Moon...? As garotas…? 

Iremos cuidar delas. Não se preocupe. – disse Sailor Mercury, tentando tranqüiliza-la. Mas, a garotinha, novamente, acabou desmaiando. – Meu Deus! Ela perdeu os sentidos, novamente. Precisa ir, rápido para um hospital! Lua! Ártemis! Me ajudem! Precisamos ser rápidos! 

Sim! – responderam os felinos. 

Imediatamente, Mercury, levantou-se do chão, carregando Chibi Moon em seus braços, com cuidado. Correu em direção, ao carro de Sailor Urano, e abriu uma das portas traseiras. 

Com a ajuda de Lua e Ártemis, colocou, delicadamente, a menina deitada, no banco de trás do carro, bem perto de Hotaru, que estava, sentada, mas desmaiada, ainda, na outra extremidade do banco.

Em seguida, fechou a porta, ao mesmo tempo que, Lua gritou, desesperadamente.

Oh, Meu Deus! È Raidak! Ele está vindo para cá, com uma tropa inteira de Aracnóides. Vão chegar a qualquer instante! 

Temos que ser rápido, pessoal! Não temos tempo a perder! – avisou Mercury, com o coração em disparada e aflito com a aproximação do monstruoso inimigo. – Lua! Ártemis! Veja como está Tuxedo Mask e, se puderem, tente despertá-lo, de qualquer maneira. 

Enquanto isso, vou carregar o avô de Marte para dentro do carro. 

Deixe com a gente, Mercury! Daremos um jeito para que Tuxedo Mask, recupere a consciência, de um jeito ou de outro! 

Ok, Lua! Conto com vocês! Sejam rápidos! Antes que Raidak e seus monstros cheguem aqui. 

Rapidamente, cada um dos três amigos, foi cumprir a sua tarefa:

Mercury, com certa dificuldade, devido ao peso do avô de Marte (ele era, realmente, um sujeitinho bem gordinho e pesado, como ela descobriu a duras passadas) colocou-o, no assento de passageiros, na frente do carro. Bem ao lado do assento do motorista.

Depois, fechou a porta e correu em direção de onde Tuxedo Mask estava caído. Mas, não sem antes ver, Raidak e seus Aracnóides aproximando-se rapidamente, em sua direção. 

Como se a aproximação do cruel monstro e de sua tropa de Aracnóides, já não fosse por si só aterrorizante para ela, Mercury, acabou testemunhando mais uma amostra do quão cruel e sanguinário era Raidak:

Enquanto caminhava em sua direção, rosnando e urrando de furia, Raidak matava, impiedosamente, os Aracnóides que Mercury havia derrubado, quando deslizou pelo gelo, durante o enfrentamento com Quimera. 

Ele literalmente, os estraçalhou, sem um mínimo de dificuldade, com suas afiadas garras. Era a punição por terem falhado! 

E ao mesmo tempo, a criatura demonstrava, o que pretendia fazer com ela, assim que chegasse lá, onde ela e seus amigos estavam.

Mercury viu que seu tempo estava quase no fim!

Tinha que tirar, Tuxedo Mask e os outros de lá, agora. Já!!

Quando chegou perto de Tuxedo Mask, o herói de capa e cartola, já havia recobrado a consciência, graças as "lambidas" de Lua e Ártemis em seu rosto. E estava tentando se levantar do chão.

Mas, ainda estava muito zonzo pelo golpe poderoso, que recebera de Quimera, e quase não conseguia manter o equilíbrio ou ficar de pé.

Tuxedo Mask! Espere! Apóie-se em mim... 

Mercury o segurou-o pelo braço, fazendo-o apoiar-se nela.

Mercury?! O que houve? Cadê Sailor Moon? – perguntou ele, aflito e gemendo de dor, por causa dos seus ferimentos. 

Ele, realmente, estava bastante ferido, e, por um momento, Mercury temeu que ele não tivesse condições físicas de dirigir o carro: 

Tuxedo Mask! Não há tempo para discutir isso. Chibi Moon está muito ferida... 

O que? ARRRGGHHH!!! Chibi Moon… Ferida? ARRGGHH!!! 

Ela está bem, não se preocupe! Mas, ela precisa de cuidados médicos, urgentes!!! 

Ela está no carro de Sailor Urano, juntamente com Hotaru e o avô de Rei. – explicou Lua., aflita. – Você precisa tira-los, todos daqui, imediatamente! 

Raidak está vindo, com uma tropa de Aracnóides, para cá. Se você não sair de carro, logo, daqui, será tarde demais! Você tem que leva-los embora, agora! – disse Ártemis, desesperados, vendo Raidak, a poucos metros de distância. E aproximando, cada vez mais. 

Você está bem? Acha que consegue dirigir o carro? – perguntou Sailor Mercury, com certo receio. 

Sim! Acho que sim! Mas... Mas... Sailor Moon... 

Não se preocupe com ela. Eu darei um jeito de salva-la e as outras, também. Confie em mim, ok?!? – disse Mercury enfática, quase que, em tom de desespero, por saber que o tempo estava acabando. Raidak chegaria lá a qualquer instante. Tuxedo Mask tinha que partir naquele instante ou todos morreriam. – Você tem que partir agora! Antes que seja tarde demais! Está me entendendo? 

Sim! – disse ele frustrado e pesaroso, sabendo que não estava em condições de enfrentar nenhum inimigo, agora. Seus ferimentos, também, haviam sido graves, e ele precisava de socorro médico. Não seria útil em nenhuma luta, pelo contrário. E ele não perdeu tempo em discussões inúteis. Não com Chibi Moon correndo perigo de vida. Sailor Moon não o perdoaria se algo de mal acontecesse com a menina. E muito menos, ele próprio. – Mercury! Por Favor! Ajude-me a chegar até o carro... 

Está bem! Apóie-se em mim e ande com cuidado. 

Ok ! ARRGGHHH!!! 

Menos de cinco metros de distância, separavam o quarteto do carro de Sailor Urano. Mas, para Tuxedo Mask a distância parecia, infinitamente, muito maior do que aqueles poucos metros, pois cada passo que dava era um suplicio de dor e de dificuldade. Mal conseguia ficar de pé e suas pernas tremiam a todo instante, de dôr e fraqueza. Se não fosse por Mercury, apóia-lo em seus pequenos ombros, ele mal conseguiria andar, quanto mais ficar em pé.

Força, Tuxedo Mask! - disse Mercury, sabendo o quanto estava sendo difícil e exaustivo para ele, e tentando encoraja-lo. - Estamos quase alcançando a porta do carro. Só mais alguns passos e... 

MERCURY! TUXEDO MASK! CUIDADO! – gritou Lua desesperada. 

AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!! – gritaram os quatro amigos, ao mesmo tempo, quando foram golpeados com força, por uma enorme mão peluda, surgindo, como, se de repente, a frente deles. 

O alerta de Lua veio tarde demais!

Quimera havia se recobrado do golpe energético de Mercury. E apesar de tonto e com o rosto inchado e ferido, ele havia se recobrado, parcialmente, do golpe, muito mais rápido, que Mercury e seus amigos podiam imaginar.

E, infelizmente, para eles, o monstro, mesmo não estando em boas condições físicas e, muito debilitado, tinha ainda forças para ataca-los.

E foi exatamente o que Quimera fez, impulsionado por um desejo de vingança e fúria descontrolada contra a jovem Sailor.

Ele se erguera, parcialmente, do chão, quando viu Mercury e os gatos tentando ajudar Tuxedo Mask a chegar até o carro. E, erroneamente, imaginou que Mercury, também, fugiria com ele. 

E, isso ele não iria permitir que acontecesse, de forma alguma. A garota não escaparia a fúria de sua vingança! 

Então, como uma criança que engatinhava, Quimera, ergue-se, silenciosamente, do chão e, sorrateiramente, se arrastou, sem ser percebido por Mercury e seus companheiros. 

Até que Lua, o viu, subitamente, ao seu lado, e gritou para os outros.

Mas, aí, já era tarde demais!

Quimera estava a uma distância muito próxima a deles. O suficiente para, sem hesitação, desferir-lhes um vigoroso golpe com as costas da mão, como se literalmente, os "esbofeteasse". 

O golpe de Quimera não foi tão poderoso como poderia ter sido, se ele estivesse em melhores condições e não tão zonzo e debilitado, ainda, pelo ataque de Mercury. Mas foi forte o suficiente para atira-los, a todos, contra o chão, de forma, violenta. 

E o que era ainda pior: bem longe uns dos outros.

Lua e Ártemis perderam os sentidos na hora, que se chocaram no solo..

Tuxedo Mask, saltou um imenso grito e contorceu-se de agonia sentindo o braço direito foi deslocado, ao cair de mão jeito, no chão. Mal consegui-a move-lo...

Já Mercury, acabou caindo, em direção contrária, a de Tuxedo Mask e dos felinos. E, muito mais afastada dos três, pois o golpe acabou fazendo-a rolar, descontroladamente, pelo chão. E, como conseqüência e sentiu suas costas, braços e pernas se ferirem, bastante.

Quando parou de rolar e de bruços no chão, a valente Sailor levou, ainda, mais alguns segundos, para "absorver" aquele "tapa" e suas consequências.

Então, respirando ofegantemente e sentindo todo o seu corpo, latejando de dores, Sailor Mercury fez um grande esforço para se levantar, de ficar em pé.

Mas, antes, que pudesse, levantar-se, ouviu um som grutal e não-humano, vindo por trás. E, por instinto, girou o corpo, bruscamente, para o lado.

Isso salvou-lhe a vida, pois, Quimera cravou suas garras no chão, no exato momento, em que ela se afastou, rolando de lá.

Ao parar de rolar, Mercury ficou de costas para o chão e olhou diretamente para os olhos de Quimera. Olhos queimando em fúria e cheio de desejo de vingança.

- Sua maldita! Você me feriu! GRRRR!!!! Me machucou de verdade! Estou sangrando!!! GRRRR!!!!! – urrou o monstro, ao mesmo tempo que, com dificuldade, engatinhava, praticamente arrastando-se pelo chão, em sua direção.

Ele estava perigosamente, muito perto dela e, Mercury, ainda de costas para o chão, e, enfraquecida e sem condições de enfrenta-lo, instintivamente, começou a rastejar-se para tentar afastar-se daquele monstro assassino, que, cada vez mais se aproximava dela.

Você não vai me escapar desta vêz!!!! Você vai me pagar caro por isso, garota maldita! GRRRR!!!! Vou arrancar-lhe os braços e beber seu sangue! GRRRR!!!! Vou acabar com você, sua desgraçada!!!! GRRR!!!!! 

Não! Não! – gritava Sailor Mercury, desesperada, vendo Quimera preparando, um novo golpe. Só que desta vez, Mercury sabia que não tinha chance de escapatória., pois, subitamente, se viu cercada pelos Aracnóides de Raidak. 

He! He! He! Desta vez, você não tem escapatória, garota! Prepare-se para Morrer. GRRR!!!! – rosnou Raidak., de pé bem a seu lado, com as presas salivando de fúria e hesitação, pela carnificina que iria levar a cabo, naquele instante. Mercury ficou petrificada ao vê-lo a seu lado, junto com dezenas de Aracnóides. 

Não!!! Ela é Minha!!!! Só Minha!!!! GRRR!!!!!! – protestou Quimera. – Somente eu tenho o direito de mata-la!!! GRRR!!!!! 

Cale-se, seu fracote imprestável! GRRR!!!!! Você teve a sua chance contra essa garota e falhou! Agora, ela é só minha! GRRRR!!!! CHAMAS DIABOLICAS!!!! – rugiu Raidak, disparando uma poderosa rajada de fogo pela boca e atingindo, Quimera em cheio. 

AAARGGHHH!!!! 

O monstro foi jogado para longe e caiu, quase desfalecido, no chão, novamente.

Isto é o que merece por ter sido derrotado, seu incompetente! GRRRR!!!! Somente os monstros mais poderosos do exército bestial da Rainha Beryl e do senhor Malachite é que merecem a honra de "trucidar e beber o sangue de seus inimigos". E, este monstro, sou eu! O invencível Gene-Malévolo RAIDAK!!!! GRRR!!!!! – Urrou a criatura em triunfo, como provando sua superioridade contra o rival brasileiro. 

Em seguida, Raidak, virou-se para Mercury e, escancarando ainda mais sua imensa bocarra e colocando a mostra suas presas afiadas, ele começou a se aproximar dela:

Sua hora chegou, sua Sailor intrometida! Prepare-se para sentir as minhas garras dilacerando, dolorosamente, cada parte do seu lindo corpo. GRRR!!!! Prepare-se para uma orgia de dor e sofrimento, maldita garota! GRRRR!!!!! 

Não!!! Não!!! Não!!!! – gritou, Mercury, numa vã tentativa de escapar, mas foi imediatamente subjugada pelos Aracnóides, que agarraram seus pés e braços com força, deixando-a tão imóvel e indefesa, quanto suas companheiras Sailors do outro lado da rua. 

Não adianta, garota! Desta vez, você não tem como escapar! GRRRR!!!!! E nenhuma de suas amigas poderá ajuda-la, agora!!! É o seu fim! GRRRRR!!!!! – disse ele, agarrando o pescoço dela com uma das mãos apertando-a, com força e selvageria. 

ARRRGGGHHH!!!! 

Sim, Maldita! Sofra! Sofra bastante por ter causado aos meus mestres muito aborrecimentos e humilhações. GRRRR!!! Eu farei você gritar de dôr como jamais imaginou que um misero ser humano pudesse ser capaz de gritar tão desesperadamente... GRRRR!!!! 

Não!!!!! MERCURY!!!!!! – gritou ao longe, Sailor Moon, juntamente, com suas outras companheiras aterrorizadas e aflitas com o destino de Mercury nas garras de Raidak. Enquanto que Malachite e a Rainha Beryl, sorrindo cruelmente, estavam apreciando aquele tenebrosos show de horrores, que estava prestes a começar. 

Prepare-se, Sailor Mercury! Prepare-se para sentir toda a violência de minhas garras afiadas, sua maldita humana! GRRRR!!!! – rosnou Raidak, levantando sua mão e externando suas monstruosas e afiadas garras. 

Mercury já sentia seus pulmões quase sem ar. O aperto na garganta pela outra mão de Raidak estava, literalmente, a estrangulando. E ela sentia, que estava prestes a perder o sentidos, a qualquer momento. 

Se isso acontecesse, provavelmente, nunca mais acordaria com vida.

Ela lutava, com todas as suas forças, com todas a energias que lhe restavam, tentando se libertar das garras de Raidak e dos Aracnóides.

Sim, ela bem sabia que o seu fim estava muito próximo e, analisando, as condições desesperadora em que ela estava, sabia que não teria chance alguma de escapar, desta vez. Mas, se fosse o seu derradeiro fim, pelo menos, que ela morresse como uma verdadeira guerreira lunar, lutando até o final, com todas as suas forças restantes, fosse de que maneira fosse.

Assim, ela continuou se debatendo, cada vez mais, a medida que observava Raidak preparando-se para lhe desferir o golpe fatal.

E, enquanto fazia isso, descobriu algo curioso, naquele derradeiro momento de sua vida. 

Que era verdade o que, normalmente as pessoas diziam: Que quando estamos prestes a morrer ou morrendo, nossa mente começa a relembrar todos os momentos mais importantes de nossa vida, desde a nossa infância até o dia ... da nossa morte! 

E com Mercury não foi diferente! 

Sua mente, começou a se recordar de todos os momentos que passou ao lado de Serena e suas amigas, desde que se transformou em Sailor Mercury. Tanto os bons momentos, de amizade, companheirismo e alegrias, quanto as das batalhas mais violentas e angustiantes. Suas vitórias e derrotas.

E ela ficou imaginando, qual seria a última lembrança, que viria a sua mente antes, do derradeiro golpe mortal de Raidak.

Para sua surpresa. Apenas uma única imagem, sobrepondo-se a qualquer outra de suas lembranças, ficou fixa e imutável em sua mente: O rosto do misterioso rapaz, que havia lhe salvado das garras dos motoqueiros, naquela tarde.

Queria tanto ter perguntado como você se chamava... – disse ela, num sussurro, para si mesma, e com lagrima nos olhos. Lamentava, profundamente, perder sua vida, naquele instante, sem ter descoberto o nome dele. Como isso lhe doía em seu interior. Talvez, muito mais que a dor que Raidak lhe afligia, junto com os Aracnóides. Muito mais do que a dôr dilacerante e fatal, que estava prestes a lhe atingir, naquele momento. 

Sua hora chegou, Sailor Mercury! GRRRR!!!! – disse Raidak, já prestes a desferir o golpe mortal. – Mal posso esperar para beber o seu sangue, humana! 

Adeus, Sailor Moon! Adeus queridas, amigas! Lamento ter falhado com todas vocês... – disse Mercury, tristemente. Em seguida, fechou os olhos, num gesto de resignação de que não escaparia desta vez da morte certa. 

È o seu fim, Sailor .... MORRA!!!!! GRRRR!!!!!! – vociferou furioso, Raidak, ao mesmo tempo, que executava seu golpe mortal contra Sailor Mercury. 

SAILOR MERCURY!!!!!! NNNÂÂÂOOO!!!! – gritou, Sailor Moon e as outras Sailors em desespero, vendo, Raidak, desferir seu golpe assassino em direção a guerreira cativa. 

AAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!! 

O grito dôr foi, horripilante, alto e foi ouvido por todos naquela rua.

O som medonho dele fez com que os corações de Sailor Moon e de suas amigas disparassem e o ar faltar-lhes em seus pulmões.

Sailor Moon começou a soluçar e as lagrimas, começaram a cair sobre sua face, como as das demais Sailors, que choravam pelo fim de sua amiga.

Sailor Mercury! Minha querida amiga... Minha irmã... – soluçava Sailor Moon. 

He! He! He! Este é o destino que aguarda a todas vocês, muito em breve Sailor Moon! E, quando Raidak exterminar os outros três, naquele carro, ele irá... – Beryl não terminou sua ameaça. Calou-se, subitamente, olhando fixo em direção aonde Raidak estava. E com os olhos arregalados e, visivelmente, chocada, gritou: - MAS, O QUE???? O QUE È ISSO??? – gritou estupefata, a rainha Beryl. 

Pelos hordas infernais do mundo subterrâneo!!!! NÃO PODE SER!!! – balbuciou Malachite, incrédulo com a cena que via a sua frente, juntamente com sua soberana. 

Sailor Moon via os rostos de seus captores e não estava compreendendo nada o por que daquela estranha reação.

Virou-se para as suas companheiras Sailors, a seu lado, e, para sua surpresa, elas olhavam boquiabertas de espanto, para a mesma direção que seus inimigos.

Sailor Moon estava confusa com aquela estranha reação. Hesitava em olhar naquela direção, pois, não queria ver o corpo dilacerado e morto de Sailor Mercury. Mas, diante, do olhar de assombro de suas companheiras, tomou coragem e olhou para a mesma direção que todas. 

O choque e a surpresa com o que viu, deixou Sailor Moon, da mesma forma que suas companheiras a seu lado, boquiaberta e muda de espanto.

CENA 7:

Na saída da rua principal de acesso ao parque. Há um quarteirão de distância do templo Xintoísta. (Onde Mercury fora capturada).

AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!! 

Mercury abriu os olhos, num impulso. Estarrecida e assutada.

Primeiro, por que nunca havia escutado um grito de dor tão agonizante como aquele. 

E, em segundo lugar, porque, aquele grito não era o dela.

Para sua incredulidade, o golpe fatal de Raidak, por alguma razão, não chegou a atingi-la. E sua morte foi, aparentemente, evitada, sem qualquer explicação lógica. 

"O que aconteceu?", perguntava a si mesma, sem nenhuma resposta aparente.

Até que olhou para Raidak e, chocada e surpresa, compreendeu, a razão do monstro de rugido de dor de forma tão alucinante.

E, também, do motivo dela ainda estar viva.

Raidak estava curvado, contorcendo-se e urrando de dôr, sem parar. Parecia um animal selvagem completamente descontrolado pela dor alucinante ,que demonstrava sentir em uma inesperada parte de seu corpo:

As garras de sua mão que deveria, agora, estar manchada com o sangue de Sailor Mercury, estava coberta com seu próprio sangue, pois uma ADAGA SAI afiada, trespassou-lhe a monstruosa mão, no exato momento, em que ele executava o golpe fatal contra a Sailor.

AARRRGGGHH!!!!! MINHA MÃO!!!!! MINHA MÃO!!!! AARGGHHH!!!!! – urrava sem parar Raidak. 

Mercury conhecia muito bem aquela arma. Havia feito diversos trabalhos no colégio sobre a história medieval japonesa e sobre as guerras civis que assolaram o Japão, séculos passados. 

E, também, sobre os soldados que tomaram parte delas, e sobre os seus armamentos de combate.

Sabia que a ADAGA SAI, um punhal comprido, fino, e de cabo trabalhado, para ser facilmente manuseado, era uma arma típica de apenas uma classe de guerreiro...

Não! Não! Isso... Isso.. Não pode ser possível... – disse ela, estupefada, quase que gaguejando de surpresa e incredulidade, chegando a apenas uma única conclusão lógica em sua mente... 

ESTRELAS SOMBRIAS!!!! – gritou uma voz fria e severa, vinda do alto. 

Súbito, uma dezena de SHURIKENS, estrelas de aço pontiagudas, surgiram do nada, em pleno vôo, e atingiram em cheio alguns dos Aracnóides, que a mantinha, presa e imóvel.

Os Aracnóides atingidos gritaram de dôr e soltaram-na. E como se isso já não fosse o suficiente os Shurikens começaram a brilhar e, subitamente, uma mortal descarga elétrica foi desprendida das minúsculas armas, eletrocutando os monstros até queima-los e transforma-los, literalmente, em pó.

Mercury observou tudo assustada e surpresa.

Então, como se fosse um impulso inconsciente dela, Sailor Mercury virou sua cabeça, lentamente, para cima. Tentando, ver de onde foram, disparados, aquelas armas mortíferas e, principalmente, quem as tinha atirado.

Enquanto, ela levantava a cabeça, sua mente, inconscientemente, recordou-se do pesadelo profético, que, noites atrás, a alertaram e a Sailor Marte de tudo o que estava prestes a acontecer, naquela noite. A armadilha de Beryl, os aracnóides, elas aprisionadas pelos monstros e correndo risco de vida e etc...

O sonho de ambas as Sailors eram idênticos, a não ser por um pequeno detalhe: Enquanto que o de Sailor Marte, terminava subitamente, com ela sendo presa por "mãos monstruosas", no dela, havia mais um detalhe. 

Algo que ela havia esquecido completamente, durante toda aquela luta, e, somente agora, erguendo, lentamente a cabeça, podia recordar: Um vulto, uma silhueta de um homem, em seu sonho.

Ele sonhara com alguém, que não conseguira distinguir quem era, vindo em seu socorro. Exatamente como estava acontecendo agora. Era um vulto, sem definição clara de quem era. Como uma sombra. 

Será que agora, acordada, naquela angustiante realidade, ela conseguiria ver quem era esse "vulto"?

Sailor Mercury olhou para o alto e teve a sua resposta.

Por sobre um muro alto, que dividia a rua do parque.logo a frente, (e não sobre o teto de uma casa, como em seu sonho) havia uma figura em pé, trajando um uniforme marcial escuro, e mascara que lhe cobria todo o rosto, só deixando a mostra os seus olhos sérios e fuzilantes. Olhos, que sem dúvida alguma, tinham "o Brilho do Guerreiro", como Sailor Urano, lhe explicara, horas atrás, na lanchonete.

Olhos que, naquele momento, se encontraram com os seus, num longo silêncio, de alguns segundos. Mas que para Mercury, pareceu-lhe uma eternidade.

SHADOW MOON!!! – disse ela, para si mesma e para o guerreiro no alto do muro, num misto de incredulidade, emoção e surpresa. Como se tivesse vendo a concretização de um sonho. 

Sim, Mercury estava certa. 

A adaga Sai e os Shurikens, realmente, eram armas típicas dos Guerreiros ninjas. E tinham sido lançadas por um ninja autêntico.

Um guerreiro de eras passadas, que, agora, saltava do altíssimo muro e descia velozmente, num "mergulho mortal" em sua direção. Mas, sem se desviar, por um instante que fosse, os seus olhos dos dela.

O que houve em seguida foi muito rápido e sequer, Mercury pode ver com clareza:

No meio do seu mergulho em direção da Sailor cativa, Shadow Moon desembainhou sua Katana (espada) e, antes de tocar o solo, já tinha efetuado movimentos rápidos e fulminantes com sua arma. 

Movimentos tão velozes, que eram impossíveis de serem acompanhado por olhos de pessoas comuns. Mas, cujas conseqüências de seu ataque, ficaram bem a amostra, segundos depois:

Ao tocar ao solo, com arma em punho Shadow Moon limitou-se a observar, os Aracnóides restantes, que ainda mantinham Mercury sob seu domínio, estrebucharem e guincharem, pavorosamente, de dôr, para, em seguida tombarem ensangüentados, dilacerados e mortos, ao chão.

Mercury caiu de joelhos, mas seus olhos, continuavam fixos nos dele. Atônita e em silêncio, ainda.

Shadow Moon fez o mesmo por alguns instantes, até que, sem aviso virou-se, num movimento brusco de para trás, bloqueando um ataque de surpresa e traiçoeiro de Raidak.

GRRRR!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!! – rugiu Raidak, quando o ninja brasileiro, percebendo seu ataque, atingiu sua face monstruosa com um golpe poderoso, de seu cotovelo, para, em seguida, atingi-lo com o cabo de sua espada., por trás da cabeça do monstro, fazendo o "Gene Malévolo" cair de joelhos no chão. 

Esta adaga é minha, monstro dos infernos! – disse ele com fúria indisfarçável na voz, agarrando violentamente, Raidak pelo braço atingido por sua arma e mantendo-o, preso e imóvel, com um "golpe de aprisionamento" do Jiu-Jitsu. – E vou pegá-la de volta, animal! 

Em seguida, sem demonstrar o mínimo de compaixão, Shadow Moon retirou sua adaga das mãos do monstro, de forma bem dolorosa e lenta, para afligir-lhe o máximo de dôr possível. 

ARRGGHHH!!!! 

O que foi, besta maldita? Está doendo? Ora! Ora! Parece que você não é tão durão quanto se gabava há poucos instantes para aquele desgraçado do Quimera, não é? – disse o ninja sem compaixão e num tom de desprezo. 

MALDITO!!! GRRRR!!!!! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!! QUEM É VOCÊ? 

Pergunte ao crápula de seu chefe, monstro!!!! – disse Shadow Moon, friamente, fazendo um movimento brusco com os braços, e colocando, Raidak em pé. – E, quando lhe perguntar, faça-me um favor, ok?! DIGA AQUELE MALDITO ASSASSINO QUE JÁ ESTOU INDO AO SEU ENCONTRO... PARA ACABAR COM A RAÇA DELE!!! 

AARRGGHHH!!!!!! – rugiu dolorosamente Raidak, quando Shadow Moon o soltou. E antes, que o monstro tivesse alguma chance de contra-atacar o misterioso ninja, Shadow Moon fez sua mão livre "brilhar" num poderoso "pulso energético" e desferiu-lhe um poderosíssimo soco no peito, gritando: 

GOLPE CELESTIAL DO DRAGÃO DO NORTE!!!!! 

ARRRGGHHH!!!!!!!!!! – gritou o monstro, sentindo uma forte pancada e um tipo de explosão energética, que o lançou, literalmente, para o alto, e o fez cair exatamente, perto de Malachite. 

Os dois homens, Shadow Moon e Malachite, se entreolharam, furiosamente, por alguns instantes. Mas, o suficiente, para deixar claro o ódio que sentiam um pelo outro. E, que de uma maneira ou outra, seria pago com o sangue de um deles, naquela noite.

Shadow Moon virou-se para Mercury, novamente, que ainda o observava com assombro e incredulidade. Ainda mais, depois, do rápido enfrentamento entre o ninja e Raidak.

Novamente, houve uma troca de olhares entre ambos.

Então, o ninja aproximou-se dela e parou bem a sua frente:

Pegue a minha mão, guerreira! Se quiser viver! – disse ele, com seriedade, porém estendendo sua mão enluvada, num gesto "quase amigável". 

Mercury, lentamente, agarrou a mão do ninja e ele a ajudou a ficar de pé!

Em pé! E lado a lado com ele...

SHADOW MOON! 

Foi tudo o que Sailor Mercury, conseguiu dizer para ele, naquele instante, olhando-o face a face...

A guerreira lunar mal imaginava o quanto à chegada providencial de Shadow Moon mudaria, de forma inimaginável e surpreendente, os rumos daquela batalha....

FIM DO CAPITULO 9


	10. CILADA SOMBRIA

SAILOR MOON V: SHADOWMOON

Capitulo 10: CILADA SOMBRIA

CENA 1:

Nos arredores do parque, perto do Templo Xintoísta. Vinte minutos atrás.

Shadow Moon, estacionou sua moto, numa pequena ruela, do outro lado do parque.

Agiu desta maneira, discreta e silenciosa, pois captava uma grande emanação de KÍs malignos, vindo do outro extremo do parque. Muito próximos ao Templo Xintoísta, onde o seu "alvo" deveria estar, em algum lugar, em pânico e escondida. Pelo menos, ele esperava e torcia para isso.

Como prometera a Issac, conseguira fazer a sua moto "Flecha de Prata" fazer o trajeto do bairro onde o seu "alvo" morava até o mais próximo possível do templo, num tempo bem menor do que, a principio, Issac calculara no computador.

Acionou o sistemas de segurança e camuflagem da sua moto e, em seguida, de forma ágil e furtiva, começou a correr a toda velocidade, cruzando, como uma flecha, aquele parque.

E, enquanto corria, mais e mais sentia aquela energia impura e maligna impregnando aquela área como se fosse um praga. Seu corpo sentia-se em polvorosa diante de um mal tão palpável e aterrador. E seu "espírito guerreiro" gritava para entrar em combate contra o inimigo, naquele exato instante.

Mas ele era um Ninja! O mestre de todas as artes marciais e senhor absoluto de si mesmo! Não se deixaria perder-se novamente, por sua emoções descontroladas e sentimentos de vingança que, de alguma forma, pudessem lhe "nublar" a sua razão e perturbar o seu equilíbrio interno de "corpo, mente e espírito". 

Apesar de sentir, o Ki, do seu odioso inimigo, o ANJO BRANCO e seus asseclas tão próximo, Shadow Moon manteve seu auto-controle com uma força de vontade ferrenha.

Ele agiria de acordo com um ninja do altíssimo grau que era. Custe o que custasse! 

Por isso, a primeira coisa que deveria fazer, era se aproximar, discreta e silenciosamente, o mais perto possível do "campo de batalha" . Na rua de acesso do outro lado daquele parque. 

E verificar em que pé estava a situação da luta entre seus inimigos e essas tais "Sailors". E, também , saber, o maior numero de informações sobre seus inimigos e de que maneira, disponibilizaram suas forças para ataca-las.

Somente depois, de levantar tudo isso, elaboraria a melhor estratégia de ação para atacar e, finalmente, executar sua vingança contra o "Anjo".

Base Comando! Aqui é Sombra 1! Está na escuta? Câmbio! – murmurou ele no microfone embutido em sua mascara. 

Afirmativo, Sombra 1! Na escuta e acompanhando as imagens que está transmitindo. – respondeu Issac, olhando para as imagens do parque, pela imensa tela do seu super-computador, Einstein. – Informe a situação presente, câmbio! 

Sinto um imenso "fedor maléfico" aqui, Base Comando! – disse ele, com severidade na voz. – Já fazia tempo que não sentia uma concentração de energia tão poderosa e maligna quanto a que estou sentindo aqui. É muito pior que Serenity contou ou mesmo a que captei com meu próprio Kí, momentos atrás. 

Consegue localizar a fonte? 

E logo atrás daquele portão de aço a minha frente... 

Estou vendo na tela. Parece que está trancado, não? Vai arromba-lo? 

Não! Poderia fazer barulho e alertar os inimigos. E eles estão logo atrás desses muros e desse portão. Sinto os seus Kís... 

O que pretende fazer? 

Vou escalar os muros até chegar na borda. De lá poderei fazer um reconhecimento do campo de batalha e avaliar a situação. 

As Sailors...? 

Não se preocupe, Base Comando! Elas estão vivas ainda! – acalmou-o - Estou captando uns dez Kís, semelhantes as que captei, após a luta desta tarde. Inclusive, a do "palhaço de smoking"... Estão fracos, mas, ainda estão "acesos"... 

Graças a Deus! Então, você conseguiu chegar, mesmo, a tempo? 

Não cante vitória antes do tempo, Base Comando! – advertiu-o, Shadow Moon com severidade. – Esses Kís malignos estão fortes e são em grande numero. Só vamos saber direito o que esta´acontecendo, quando eu escalar este muro. 

Por isso, fique atento ao monitor, enquanto eu subo, Base Comando!

Entendido, Sombra 1! Estarei a postos no monitor aguardando suas instruções! Tome cuidado! E boa sorte! Câmbio final. 

A comunicação de rádio silenciou-se e Shadow Moon novamente, concentrou-se, no muro a sua frente. Cruzou os dedos na mão e invocou com seu KÍ o VENTO e a INVISIBILIDADE.

Separou as mãos, em seguida, quando sentiu essas forças "ativadas" dentro de si.

Olhou o muro de pedra a sua frente com determinação furiosa e, sem emitir um único som, saltou, como um felino, uma altura equivalente a dez metros (o dobro do tamanho do Muro) e pousou, silenciosamente, sobre a borda dele.

Agachou-se e camuflou-se entre as sombras, de prédios vizinhos, que projetavam-se, no ponto que ele estava. 

Ótimo! Com o seu Ki "disfarçado", graças a técnica de INVISIBILIDADE, e aquelas sombras cobrindo o seu corpo, seus inimigos, não iriam detectar sua presença... até ser tarde demais.

Aquele lugar, demonstrou para Shadow Moon ser um ponto de observação privilegiado. De lá, ele tinha uma visão ampla e concreta de toda aquela rua a sua frente.

Pena que a visão a sua frente, era, na melhor das hipóteses, calamitosa.

Oh, Meu Deus! As Sailors foram capturadas! – exclamou horrorizado Issac, vendo aquela cena angustiante na imensa tela. 

Não todas, Base comando! – sussurrou Shadow Moon. – Uma delas está de pé, sobre o capo daquele carro, a esquerda... 

Sim, já vi! Estou aproximando o "zoom" da câmera para enxergar melhor... 

Quem é essa, garota? – perguntou Shadow Moon, com uma curiosidade pouco costumeira. – Não vi essa daí, junto com as outras, hoje de tarde, e, tão pouco, aquela outra garota, com asas no uniforme, que está no chão. 

A garota de "asas" é SAILOR MOON. A líder e a maior guerreira do grupo. 

Huunnppfff!!!! Então, está é que é Sailor Moon? Não me parece lá grande coisa como guerreira... – disse, sem esconder, o tom de desprezo na voz. – E a outra? Você não me falou , ainda, quem é.... 

Bom, se as informações que disponho sobre as Sailors estiverem corretas... Creio que esta moça de uniforme azul é a SAILOR MERCURY... 

ARRGGHHH!!!! – grunhiu Shadow Moon ao olhar, diretamente, para o rosto da guerreira e, ao mesmo, tempo ouvir seu nome. 

Novamente, de forma súbita e, completamente, descontrolada, imagens do que parecia ser lembranças de um sonho, começaram a transbordar em sua mente: Uma mulher idêntica a Sailor Mercury aparecia em todas as cenas que lhe vinham a mente, num rápido "flash back", num outro lugar, num lugar muito diferente do que aquele...

Shadow Moon! Shadow Moon! 

Logo abaixo, a poucos metros de distância, onde Shadow Moon estava, Quimera, juntamente, com alguns aracnóides, montava guarda próximo a saída da rua, com alguns soldados monstros. A criatura pareceu ter ouvido um som de um grunhido de animal, vindo do alto, e voltou, sua cabeça para cima, para olhar de onde viera aquele som.

O sangue de Issac gelou ao ver a cabeça do monstro brasileiro virar em direção de onde o ninja estava e ficou mudo pelo susto.

Felizmente, Shadow Moon estava mais adaptado a esses ataques mentais do que antes, e recobrou seu auto-controle, segundos depois. E, imediatamente, encolheu-se para dentro das sombras. 

Quimera olhou bem na sua direção, mas o monstro não conseguiu enxergar ou distinguir nada. Somente sombras. 

Em seguida, rosnou, e voltou, novamente a sua atenção, para a discussão da garota de uniforme azul e seu mestre.

Puxa vida! Essa foi por um triz! Ainda bem que o Quimera nunca foi muito bom de enxergar as coisas no escuro. UFA!!! – disse Issac pelo comunicador, recuperando-se do susto. – Shadow Moon! Você ta legal? Responda, Câmbio! 

Estou, Base Comando! Foi só outro "choque mental" que recebi... 

Você está, realmente, bem? Acha que está em condições de luta? Deus me livre, mas, e se você tiver outro "surto" destes quando estiver lutando? 

CALE A BOCA! – Rosnou Shadow Moon furioso e seguro de si. Issac calou-se ao ouvir aquela voz firme e determinada. – Já disse que eu estou bem, Base Comando! Vou levar a cabo esta missão custe o que custar. E não vão ser esses "surtos", como você bem disse, que me impedirão de aniquilar nossos inimigos. Entendeu bem? Câmbio! 

Afirmativo! Sombra 1! – respondeu-o com a mesma determinação. Em sinal claro de apoio. 

Ótimo! Consegue captar a conversa dela e do "Anjo" no áudio? 

Estão muito longe, para captar com a antena em sua mascara. E você, consegue "ler os lábios" deles? 

Só o do "Anjo"... E não muito claramente... e... Espere! 

O que foi, Sombra 1? Câmbio! 

Shadow Moon ficou em silêncio. Ele conseguira "ler" algumas das palavras proferidas pelo "Anjo" e pela mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos e compridos ao lado dele. E seus dentes cerraram-se, em fúria, com o que conseguira "ler"...

Súbito as sailors imobilizadas no chão começaram a gritar para a garota de azul, que demonstrava estar num dilema angustiante. Tão desesperador, quanto a garota daquela tarde...

Canalha maldito! – praguejou Shadow Moon! 

O que houve, Sombra 1? O que está acontecendo? O que foi que o "Anjo" disse? Por que as Sailors estão gritando, desesperadas, para a Sailor Mercury? 

Então, Shadow Moon contou a Issac o que conseguiu ler nos lábios de seu inimigo: sobre o tal jogo de vida e morte que o "Anjo" e a "bruxa", ao lado dele, estavam propondo a garota, chamada Sailor Mercury.

E, de como ela deveria sacrificar, a vida de suas amigas e companheiras, para tentar salvar as pessoas cativas por Quimera., logo abaixo onde ele estava.

Shadow Moon mal terminara de relatar tudo que "lia" para Issac, quando viu Sailor Mercury pular do carro e correr em direção a onde Quimera e seus soldados monstros estavam.

"A garota já fez sua escolha!", concluiu, em pensamento, enquanto a via correr em direção de Quimera, acompanhada de dois felinos.

Sua cabeça dói um pouco, mas, mesmo assim, ele levou a mão para uma de suas armas. Prestes a entrar em ação.

Mas, por alguma razão inexplicável, em seu íntimo, nada fez. Permaneceu quieto no seu "esconderijo", analisando seus oponentes e elaborando uma estratégia mais concreta de ação e de luta, conforme seu plano original..

Não vai ajuda-la? – perguntou Issac aflito e num tom de protesto. 

Não! Deixe esta guerreira nos mostrar a sua força... – respondeu ele, secamente. 

Issac protestou ainda mais desesperado, quando viu as mãos monstruosas surgirem do chão tentando agarra-la. Mas, logo em seguida, vibrou de alegria e entusiasmo, quando assistiu Sailor Mercury, demonstrando muita perspicácia e senso de estratégia, desferir seu poder de ataque, congelando as mãos e toda a rua.

É isso aí! Valeu, garota! – vibrou Issac. 

Nada mal... – disse Shadow Moon, sem emoção aparente. 

Em seguida, viu como ela, aproveitando-se do ambiente criado, utilizou, sabiamente, suas habilidades e "deslizou" pelo gelo, derrubando os monstros que tentaram detê-la e indo em direção, reto contra Quimera.

Shadow Moon quase pensou em intervir, mas, novamente, seus instintos diziam-lhe para confiar nas habilidades da moça e não interferir. E foi o que fez, apesar dos protestos desesperados de Issac, ao ver Quimera, prestes a golpe-a-la com suas garras.

Cale a boca e observe... – disse lhe, Shadow Moon, secamente. Em seguida, observou toda a cena que culminou no golpe que derrubou Quimera. 

Nada mal, garota! Nada mal!- murmurou o ninja, secamente. 

Nada mal, uma ova! Foi sensacional! Ela pôs Quimera a nocaute!!! Beleza!!!! – vibrou Issac. – Essas Sailors são demais! 

Se fossem, a maioria dessas "tontas" não estaria capturada pelo inimigo, agora. 

Olha só quem fala! Eu posso contar algumas vezes, que nossos inimigos o capturaram... 

...E em todas, eu escapei, com minhas próprias forças... 

...Ou com uma ajuda de seu "fiel escudeiro" aqui, né? – disse Issac com sarcasmo. 

Hunnnfffppp!!!! 

E aí? O que vai fazer agora? Intervir? 

Não! Ainda não! Preciso equilibrar meu Ki e sentir as forças em ação nesse lugar. Não posso agir de modo impensado. Sem uma estratégia precisa... 

Pois faça isso, logo! Ok? Olha lá, tá vindo um outro monstro, tão feio quanto o Quimera, e com mais desses "soldados insetos" no encalço da moça. 

Só preciso de alguns segundos... 

DEPRESSA!!!! – disse aflito, Issac, vendo os monstros aproximando. 

Shadow Moon juntou as palmas de suas mãos e, instintivamente, cruzou seus dedos.

Fechou seus olhos e mergulhou profundamente em seu ser, preparando-se tanto física, psicológica e, principalmente, espiritualmente, para a batalha que se aproximava. Sabia que o momento da ação decisiva, seria levada a cabo por ele, a qualquer momento, mas, seu "Espírito Guerreiro" deveria assimilar bem as informações que ele apurou e do que viu. Ou melhor dizendo, "sentir o campo de batalha" que estava prestes a adentrar-se. Somente quando isso fosse concretizado, da maneira correta, a estratégia de ação para o combate viria, naturalmente, a sua mente. 

Então o seu corpo saberia como agir e quais as suas técnicas secretas ninjas, seriam mais adequadas.

Apesar, de estar mergulhado em uma profunda meditação, naquele momento, Shadow Moon, não estava ausente com o que se passava ao seu redor. Mais , precisamente, alguns metros abaixo dele:

Podia ouvir a sailor guerreira conversar com os gatos que estavam com ela, enquanto socorria a "guerreira mirim". E, como a tal Sailor Mercury, levou a garota até um carro próximo, onde sentia o KÍ fraco de uma outra criança. Um pouco mais velha, talvez...

Isso era duas coisa que Shadow Moon odiava:

Crianças, mesmo que fossem super-poderosas, em zona de risco e combate. Isso não era nenhuma brincadeira, mas, sim, um cruel um jogo de vida e morte! Eles não deveriam entrar em ação, antes que tivessem a idade certa. Ou o devido tempo de treinamento, como ele teve...

Outra coisa, é ter que lidar com animais ou criaturas mágicas falantes. Nunca podia ter certeza de que lado estavam. Ou o que pensavam, realmente! Ele e Issac tiveram algumas experiências "não muito auspiciosas", neste terreno, quando lutou com uma ANACONDA MUTANTE, no rio Amazonas, em resposta a um pedido de socorro, feito a eles por um "Boto cor-de-rosa" falante.

A criatura marinha, apesar do seu aspecto, aparentemente amigável, se mostrou, não muito agradecida, depois que seu "problema" foi resolvido pelo ninja. Bicho trapaceiro!

Mas, isso é uma outra estória. Não era hora de recordar estas coisas. Sua mente, não podia se desviar daquela meditação.

Mesmo sabendo e ouvindo, como desesperadamente, a garota tentou levar aquele "palhaço de smoking" até o carro, após socorrer um velho senhor, Shadow Moon manteve-se imóvel. Seu "espírito" não estava devidamente pronto... Equilibrado, ainda!

Nem mesmo quando Issac gritou em desespero, quando Quimera, subitamente, se levantou e contra-atacou, Mercury, fazendo-a fracassar em seu plano de auxiliar aquele "idiota" a tirar todas as pessoas no carro, para longe dali.

Shadow Moon! Depressa! O Quimera tá quase pegando a garota! – gritou Issac desesperado, ao ver a criatura brasileira se arrastando para pegar a sailor guerreira. 

Estou quase pronto... quase...– murmurou o ninja, secamente. No seu intimo, de alguma forma inexplicável, ele sabia que Quimera, não conseguiria pegá-la, pois o maior perigo para aquela garota, o outro monstro e seus soldados, acabavam de chegar e cerca-la. 

Oh, meu Deus! A coitada caiu do fogo para a frigideira... Shadow Moon!!!! 

O ninja ouviu o grito desesperado de Mercury frente a Raidak e, naquele exato momento, seus olhos se abriram, subitamente.

Estou pronto! – disse ele, severamente, finalizando sua meditação. Já tinha em mente um plano de ação bem esquematizado. E uma estratégia de combate bastante clara em sua mente, que fez os músculos de todo o seu corpo contraírem-se com força, prontos e preparados para a luta. 

Graças a Deus! Por favor, Shadow Moon! Depressa!!! Antes que este monstro estripe a garota. 

Não! Essa besta maldita, não vai tocar nessa guerreira, Base comando! Estou entrando em ação agora! Câmbio e desligo! – encerrou aquela conversa, ao mesmo tempo que emergiu das sombras e ficou de pé. 

Baixou a cabeça, e olhou para a garota, que lutava, desesperadamente, para soltar-se de seus algozes. Era um garota corajosa, ele sentia obrigado a admitir. Muito corajosa! Estranhamente, lembrava-se daquela outra garota daquela tarde. Que mostrara a mesma coragem, ao enfrentar aquele bando de motoqueiros desgraçados.

Sim, uma garota que demonstrara tão forte laço de companheirismo e camaradagem para as outras Sailors, a ponto de sacrificar a sua própria vida, pela dos outros, era sem dúvida uma guerreira a se admirar e respeitar, de verdade. Ele mesmo pode testemunhar como ela lutou com todas as suas forças e habilidades para socorrer esse "palhaço" e as pessoas, desmaiadas, no carro. Como fez todo o possível a seu alcance e com as próprias forças para salva-los.

Tamanho ato de heroísmo, não podia ter um fim tão trágico como aquele que os monstros do "Anjo Branco" queriam levar a cabo:

"Não, Guerreira! Você não irá morrer hoje!.", pensou o ninja, decididamente, ao mesmo tempo, em que sacava de sue uniforme, uma adaga SAI e se posicionava para atirar.

Naquele exato momento, uma lembrança lhe veio a mente:

"Um guerreiro ninja sabe o momento certo para agir. Quando sabe que pode contar e usar o "fator surpresa" a seu favor! Ele é um elemento importante que, sabendo ser adequadamente usado, no momento certo, pode quebrar a auto-confiança do inimigo. Abala-lo psicologicamente a tal ponto, que ele passa a perder qualquer vantagem inicial conquistada em combate e proporcionar ao guerreiro ninja uma chance preciosa de reviravolta na luta. Uma chance real de vitória, apesar da situação desfavorável que possa estar naquele momento!

Lembre-se disso, meu neto! Está é uma lição que você jamais deve se esquecer quando for entrar em combate! Jamais!", dissera-lhe sua avó, repetidas vezes, durante seus árduos treinamentos.

E, agora! Como das outras vezes, sua lição seria mais uma vez posta a prova.

Shadow Moon percebera a oportunidade perfeita para isso, ao fazer mira com sua adaga para o monstro. Seu Ki cuidaria para avisa-lo qual o momento certo para atirar-la, pois onde ele queria atingir, já havia sido decidido. 

O percurso que sua arma faria, já fora calculado com exatidão por seus instintos e sua mente. Ele não erraria!

E, não errou, para o desespero de dôr de Raidak,

O monstro estava iniciando se golpe, quando na metade do movimento de seu braço para atingir sua adversária, sentiu, inesperadamente, algo cortante trespassa-lhe a mão, detendo o seu ataque de forma insuportavelmente dolorosa. A lâmina da SAI parecia-lhe um ferro em brasa, queimando-lhe a sua monstruosa mão.

Contorcera seu corpo e tentou com a outra mão, por puro instinto, mas, desastradamente, aplacar a dôr que sentia. E que mal permitia ao Gene-Malévolo, se quer, raciocinar, de que maneira isso lhe acontecera ou quem fora o responsável.

Shadow Moon não daria a este monstro a chance de descobrir isso, até ser tarde demais... para ele.

Shadow Moon saiu das sombras. Emergindo, de pé, sobre o muro, como uma figura aterradora e fantasmagórica. Parecendo um autêntico "anjo negro de vingança"!

Virou sua cabeça em direção de Sailor Mercury, e para os soldados monstros que a aprisionavam. Levou a mão direita, na altura do seu rosto, como se estivesse preparando-se para jogar algo. Fez um rápido movimento com a mão, e seus dedos revelaram segurar varias e afiadas SHURIKENS (estrelas de ferros afiadas e pontiagudas).

Sua mão pareceu brilhar, levemente, como se as minúsculas "estrelas" estivessem sendo irradiadas pelo seu próprio KÍ, energizando-as. E então, segundos depois, ele atacou:

ESTRELAS SOMBRIAS! – gritou ele, ao mesmo tempo que arremessava suas minúsculas, porém, mortíferas armas ninjas. 

As Shurikens cortaram velozmente o ar, assim que Shadow Moon as atirou, descrevendo um percurso perfeito e atingindo a maior parte dos aracnóides, que estavam próximos de Mercury. Atingiram somente os alvos pré-selecionados por Shadow Moon. E somente eles, queimaram até a morte, deixando vivos alguns poucos "aracnóides" que estavam, muito próximas a ela, prendendo Mercury em suas garras.

Para esses, ele não podia usar o Shurikens, pois poderia colocar a prisioneira em sério risco de ser atingida ou ferida mortalmente, acidentalmente.

Não, contra estes soldados monstros remanescentes, ele teria que usar uma abordagem de ataque mais direta... E também, muito mais fulminante.

Olhou para a prisioneira, que recuperada dos sustos inesperados dos últimos instantes, levantara, sua cabeça para cima. Ela havia percebido de onde vieram os ataques e agora olhava para cima.

Então, finalmente, seus olhos se cruzaram.

Ele notou que a guerreira arregalara seus olhos num sentimento misto de surpresa e admiração.

SHADOW MOON! – dissera ela, numa voz baixa, quase inaudível, mas que o ninja pode não só ouvir, como "ler" seus lábios. 

SAILOR MERCURY! – murmurou ele, debaixo da mascara, de maneira instintiva e inexplicável, que surpreendeu até mesmo Issac, monitorando tudo do QG secreto. Mas, ele nada disse. 

Também, não teria como, pois momentos depois, viu pelo monitor, Shadow Moon iniciar um de seus "ataques aéreos" ao saltar do muro e mergulhar em direção reta a Sailor Mercury.

Issac já havia, por diversas vezes, visto seu aliado efetuar esse tipo de ataque. E seus resultados devastadores. Sabia que assim que Shadow Moon, estivesse próximo o suficiente de seu alvo, sacaria sua Katana em pleno ar e executaria o ataque mortal com sua espada contra estes soldados monstros. 

"Esses malditos desgraçados, não vão ter chance nem de ver o que lhes atingiu... Vão virar picadinho antes de se darem conta que foram aniquilados.", pensou Issac com ironia e sarcasmo.

Issac sabia que, neste caso, Shadow Moon guiaria sua espada usando unicamente seus instintos e guiado pelo seu Ki. Ele não erraria. Ele não falharia, sabia Issac muito bem disso.

Sorriu para si mesmo, quando viu Shadow Moon pousar no chão incólume (como sempre) e os monstros tombarem, retalhados, brutalmente pela Katana, ao chão, jaz sem vida.

A tela de seu computador ficou preenchida pelo rosto de Sailor Mercury. Olhando estupefada e surpresa para Shadow Moon.

Parabéns, Sombra 1! Foi uma "entrada", no mínimo espetacular... 

Shadow Moon, não respondeu a ironia de Issac. Continuou olhando por alguns segundos para os olhos de Sailor Mercury. Olhos tão sinceros e meigos como o da garota daquela tarde... 

Quem é essa guerreira, afinal? Pensou ele, com certo incomodo.

Shadow Moon afastou, novamente, aquelas lembranças e as divagações de sua mente, quando seus "sentidos ninjas" o alertaram de um ataque vindo por trás.

Um ataque traiçoeiro de Raidak, tentando rasgar-lhe a cabeça e a garganta com suas garras.

Criatura estúpida! Achava mesmo que conseguiria pega-lo distraído? Que ele iria cometer o mesmo erro daquela tarde, novamente? Apesar da dor em sua cabeça e dos momentos de divagações como há pouco, seu "espírito guerreiro" estava mais do que alerta. E, não permitiria que ele fosse apanhado desprevenido, ainda mais por um monstro tão abjeto e covarde como aquele.

O contra-golpe de Shadow Moon foi rápido e brutal, com movimentos marciais precisos, que fizeram o Gene-Malévolo tombar de joelhos ao chão.

O monstro estava em uma posição perfeita para ser degolado. Bastaria um rápido movimento com sua Katana e a lâmina afiada faria o resto. Contudo, seus sentidos ninjas o alertavam para não fazer isso, por alguma razão.

Pelo menos, não ainda...

Confiou neles, mais uma vez, e limitou-se em pegar sua adaga "de volta"...

Esta adaga é minha, monstro dos infernos! – disse ele com fúria indisfarçável na voz. – E vou pegá-la de volta, animal! 

Não sentia prazer em provocar dôr em Raidak. Não tinha prazer algum, como esse monstro desalmado e seus "mestres" tinham em atormentar e torturar suas vitimas. Mas, não podia esconder o sentimento de ódio e desprezo que sentia por aquela "aberração genética", que urrava de dôr e praguejava contra ele, com fúria mortal.

E, ainda por cima, o monstro teve a audácia de lhe perguntar quem ele era.?!?

Besta maldita e insolente! 

Que fizesse esta pergunta para o próprio "Anjo", pessoalmente, pois iria manda-lo de volta para o seu "mestre" e a "bruxa traiçoeira", que estava com ele...

E, não era só isso! Shadow Moon utilizaria o monstro como "mensageiro" de um "recado" seu... Sobre uma "divida de sangue e de morte", que seria "cobrada", ainda naquela noite...

Shadow Moon não perdeu tempo em enviar sua mensagem: O golpe de seu punho atingiu de maneira poderosa Raidak, lançando-o para o ar e fazendo-o cair, ao lado de Malachite. Ou, mais exatamente, bem a seus pés...

Malachite e a rainha Beryl cerraram os dentes de ódio e indignação, ao verem o Raidak , contorcendo-se de dôr, pelo chão. Mal conseguia parar de urrar de dôr e de ódio do ataque infligido pelo misterioso ninja.

Mas, a fúria do gene-malévolo não se comparava ao do que Malachite sentia, naquele momento. O assassino conhecido como "Anjo Branco" levantou a cabeça e, furiosamente, virou-se, novamente, para Shadow Moon, encarando o ninja, com os dentes cerrados de fúria. 

O guerreiro ninja o respondia com um olhar igualmente furioso e desafiador, como sentisse um ódio tão imenso quanto o do assassino de cabelos longos e claros.

"Eu já estou indo, Anjo! Desta vez, você não me escapa, seu assassino miserável!", pensou Shadow Moon, durante a rápida troca de olhares entre ambos. 

Como ele gostaria de partir para o ataque, agora! Entrar, sem mais delongas, em combate mortal e decisivo contra esse inimigo cruel. Como ele gostaria de concretizar sua tão aguardada desforra pelo que houve com o Wilson....

Mas, ele era um ninja. Um ninja do clã do "CISNE DA LUA".

E, como a misteriosa Serenity havia lhe lembrado, juntamente com Issac, ele tinha, antes de qualquer outra coisa, honrar o juramento secular de todos os seus ancestrais e antecessores do seu secular clã de guerreiros:

Ele tinha que proteger a vida dos inocentes! Isso era o mais importante. E sobrepunha-se a qualquer outra coisa ou qualquer outro sentimento que tivesse, naquele instante.

E, assim o faria, sem questionar!

Então, voltou a se concentrar no seu plano de ataque pré-estabelecido. A sua estratégica de combate, elaborada pelo seu Ki...

Virou-se para Sailor Mercury, que estava, ainda caída ao chão, mas com os olhos fitados em sua direção. 

A garota ainda demonstrava estar muito surpresa e atordoada com sua súbita e inacreditável aparição. O assombro era evidente em seus olhos. Ele podia ver isso claramente, no breve momento, que eles tornaram a trocar olhares, novamente, em silêncio.

Apesar de olha-la de maneira severa e contundente, Shadow Moon, em seu intimo, não conseguia disfarçar, que os olhos da guerreira sailor, o faziam, por um breve instante, recordar-se, da moça de cabelos curtos, que salvara naquela tarde.

Como os olhares eram idênticos... 

"Droga! Não é hora para ficar pensando nisso! Preciso manter a mente concentrada na batalha! Agora!", pensou ele, se auto-censurando.

Era hora de ação! E não se distrair com lembranças..."inconvenientes"...

Assim, aproximou-se da Sailor e parou, de pé, bem a sua frente.

Estendeu sua mão para ela e disse, firme e meio impaciente:

Pegue a minha mão, guerreira! Se quiser viver! 

Sailor Mercury olhou para a mão estendida do ninja e, meio que sem jeito, estendeu sua mão e agarrou a do ninja.

Ele a puxou para si, erguendo-a do chão com extrema facilidade.

Ficaram frente a frente, um do outro. Sem desviar seus olhares.

SHADOW MOON! – disse a guerreira, numa voz hesitante, que não disfarçava sua surpresa. 

SAILOR MERCURY! – respondeu o ninja, num auto-reflexo, de maneira inconsciente. Ele se surpreendeu, em seu intimo, como aquelas palavras saíram facilmente de sua boca. Ele não pretendia dizer-lhe aquilo. Por que diabos falou o nome dela? Estúpido! 

Em seu QG, Issac arregalou os olhos, atônitos. 

Aquelas palavras ditas por Shadow Moon não eram uma coisa normal, que o ninja costumava fazer. E isso, não passou despercebido por Issac, que continuava acompanhando, em silêncio momentâneo, o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, na imensa tela do computador.

Você... Você... Você sabe quem eu sou? – disse ela, surpresa e incrédula, ao ouvir o ninja dizer o seu nome. – Mas... Mas... Como? 

Creio que da mesma maneira que você sabe o meu, guerreira! Parece que eu e a suas "companheiras aprisionadas", ali, andamos dando muito assunto para um bocado de "jornais sensacionalistas" e "revistas de fofocas", por aí! Muito mais que eu, particularmente, gostaria... – disse ele, irritado, tentando disfarçar a "gafe" que cometera. 

Oh, é claro! Tem razão! Me desculpe! 

Olhe, garota! Não podemos perder mais tempo com conversa fiada. – disse ele, severamente. - Se quiser salvar suas amigas faça exatamente o que eu mandar. E sem discussão! Você entendeu bem? - disse ele com firmeza, num tom de comando. 

Eu... Está certo, Shadow Moon! – disse ela, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Seus instintos mandavam-na confiar inteiramente, naquele misterioso guerreiro. Sem hesitar. 

Está muito ferida? Consegue andar? 

Sim! Não se preocupe! Eu estou bem. 

Òtimo! Siga-me! - Disse ele, virando-se rapidamente, e andando em direção a onde Tuxedo Mask estava caído. Sailor Mercury o seguiu logo atrás. 

Ambos pararam , bem em frente de Tuxedo Mask.

O guerreiro de fraque e cartola estava lúcido, e gemendo de dôr por causa do braço deslocado. E, por causa deste e de outros ferimentos sofridos, continuava caído, de costas ao chão. 

Assim como Mercury, demonstrara surpresa em ver Shadow Moon, bem diante dele.

Não acredito! Você... Você... È Shadow Moon!?! É ele mesmo? Argghhh!!!! 

É, sim! Tuxedo Mask! É ele mesmo. É Shadow Moon! E ele veio nos ajudar... – disse Mercury, tentando auxiliar Tuxedo Mask a se levantar, mas, inesperadamente, foi detida pelo ninja, que a afastou de Tuxedo Mask com um firme empurrão do braço. 

Mas, o que é que está fazendo? – disse ela confusa e indignada. 

Eu cuido do "principe dos baile dos debutantes", aqui. Pegue os dois gatos "falantes" ali e os coloque dentro do carro com os outros... – disse ele secamente, olhando irritado para Tuxedo Mask. 

Mas... Mas... Eu tenho conhecimento de primeiros socorros... E ele está muito ferido. – disse ela aflita e confusa com aquelas palavras ásperas e inesperadas do ninja. - Por favor, deixe-me ver o estado das feridas de Tuxedo Mask e trata-las. Ele se machucou bastante e... 

Já disse: Eu cuido dele, garota! Agora, vá e faça o que lhe mandei! 

Mas... 

Você é surda, por acaso? Já lhe passei minhas ordens, garota! Agora vá! – disse ele elevando, autoritariamente, a voz e olhando-a com dureza. 

Sim! – disse ela, rendendo-se a autoridade incontestável do ninja, naquele momento. Virou-se e caminhou, rapidamente, aonde, Lua e Ártemis haviam caídos, desacordados. 

Shadow Moon virou-se novamente, para o herói de fraque, que agora o olhava com um olhar de raiva e desaprovação.

Seu desgraçado! Quem você pensa que é para falar e nos tratar desse jeito, seu super-herói metido. 

Um guerreiro de verdade, seu grande palhaço! E não um sujeito fracote e incompetente como você, seu imprestável. Que falhou em levar "civis", que estão naquele carro, para fora da zona de perigo... Seu idiota! 

Como?!? – gritou Tuxedo Mask furioso e indignado com as ofensas inesperadas que estava ouvindo. – Seu desgraçado! Como se atreve a me julgar... A me censurar e ofender dessa maneira? 

Miserável! Se eu não estivesse tão ferido e com o meu braço deslocado, eu iria faze-lo "engolir" o que disse agora! Palavra por palavra, seu arrogante intrometido!!!

É mesmo, seu inútil? Ora, não seja por isso... – retrucou, friamente, o ninja. Que, sem nenhum aviso, agachou-se e agarrou, com força o braço ferido de Tuxedo Mask. 

AAAARRRGGGHHH!!! – gritou o herói de fraque e cartola, ao sentir o braço deslocado ser rápido, mas brutalmente, pressionado e recolocado na posição correta, em seu corpo. 

Cale a boca, seu "chorão"! Um guerreiro de verdade, suporta, em silêncio, dores muito piores e mais fortes do que essa. – disse Shadow Moon, num tom de raiva e de censura. 

"Pega leve", Sombra 1! – protestou Issac, pelo comunicador. – O coitado não é nenhum ninja como você, que agüenta qualquer tipo de tortura em silêncio. E isso que você fez agora, dói um bocado, sabia? Ouvi o barulho dos ossos do coitado estalando, pelo comunicador. 

Fique quieto! – murmurou, rispidamente! 

Meu Deus! O que você está fazendo? – disse Sailor Mercury, correndo de volta, para onde os dois homens estavam, logo depois, que colocou, Lua e Ártemis, no banco traseiro do carro. E ouviu o grito de dôr de Tuxedo Mask. 

O que disse que faria, garota! Cuidando deste incompetente, aqui! Pus o osso deslocado dele no lugar... 

Não precisava ser tão bruto! Podia ter agido com mais cuidado e consideração...-protestou Sailor Mercury, com a maneira desumana que o ninja tratou Tuxedo Mask. 

Huunnnpppffff!!!!! Não me faça rir. Não tenho tempo e nem paciência de tratar com "carinho" um ferimento tão insignificante. – disse o ninja, irritado. 

Seu desgraçado! Você vai me pagar por isso... – rosnou Tuxedo Mask, sentindo fortes dores pelo braço reposto e por todo o corpo ferido. 

Então entre na fila, otário! Pois tem muita gente na sua frente, sabia? 

É Shadow Moon! Isso lhe acontece por ser tão "anti-social"... – disse Issac com Ironia, pelo comunicador. 

Não me enche! – rosnou Shadow Moon, em português. 

O que? O que disse? – perguntou Sailor Mercury, sem entender direito o que tinha ouvido. 

Disse que já perdi tempo demais com esse "palhaço" aqui. E já tá na hora dele fazer algo de útil para variar, em vez de ficar "chorando de dôr" que nem um "bebe chorão"! – falou Shadow Moon, desconversando irritado. 

Antes que Tuxedo Mask tivesse uma chance de lhe responder ou mesmo Sailor Mercury de protestar, Shadow Moon agarrou firmemente, o herói de fraque e cartola pelo colarinho. E, sem a mínima consideração, arrastou-o, rapidamente em direção ao carro, onde Chibi Moon e os demais estavam, desacordados.

Quando chegou na porta dianteira do carro, do lado de entrada do motorista, Shadow Moon, puxou Tuxedo Mask para cima, erguendo-o e o colocando-o de pé, bem a sua frente.

ARRRGGHHH!!!! Meus ferimentos... ARRGGHHH!!! 

Seu bruto! Por que fez uma coisa terrível e desumana como essa? Arrasta-lo pelo chão de maneira tão violenta até o carro? Você não percebeu ainda que ele está seriamente ferido? Que ele está todo machucado? Ele mal está podendo mexer o próprio corpo. 

Esses ferimentos não são nada, garota! Nada que um guerreiro de verdade poderia suportar facilmente e sem "choramingar" que nem esse inútil. Mas, já que ele não é "suficientemente forte" para suportar machucados tão "ridículos" como esse, só me resta "dar um jeito nisso"... – disse o ninja, olhando furiosamente para Tuxedo Mask. 

Espere, o que você vai... – balbuciou Sailor Mercury. 

KKKKKÌÌÌÌÌAAAIIIII!!!!!! 

Sailor Mercury não teve tempo de concluir a sua frase.

Horrorizada, viu Shadow Moon jogar, impiedosamente, Tuxedo Mask, de costas, contra a porta do carro.

Ao mesmo tempo, o ninja soltou um potente grito e, em seguida, começou a golpear, fortemente, o corpo de Tuxedo Mask, com as mãos abertas, de maneira rápida e ininterrupta.

ARRRGGHHH!!!!!!!! 

Ora, cale essa boca! E vê se agüenta firme, seu palhaço!– advertiu o ninja. 

Sailor Mercury fez um movimento de tentar impedir, que o ninja continuasse aquela injustificada e covarde agressão. Mas, de repente parou, quando notou que algo estranho nessa "agressão": Os golpes de Shadow Moon pareciam na verdade, atingir pontos pré determinados no corpo de Tuxedo Mask, como se traçassem uma linha da cabeça até os pés.

Outra coisa que percebera, e que o corpo de Tuxedo Mask, não estava sendo atingido com golpes das costas da mão do ninja, como aparentou a princípio, por causa das mãos abertas do misterioso guerreiro. Na verdade, ele estava sendo pressionados pelos dedos do ninja. Em diversos pontos do corpo...

Os olhos de Sailor Mercury se arregalaram de espanto, quando ela, de súbito, percebera a real razão daquele ataque.

Tuxedo Mask! Por favor! Agüente firme. E não tente reagir contra Shadow Moon! Apesar do que possa aparentar, ele não o está atacando, mas, sim, prestando socorro a você... – disse ela de maneira segura, tentando acalmar o seu amigo. 

AARRRGGGHHH!!! O que disse, Mercury? Você enlouqueceu? Olhe o que esse canalha covarde esta fazendo comigo... AAARRGGGHHH!!!! Ele está me espancando.... AAARRGGGHHH!!! 

Não! Não está! Ele está pondo em prática uma técnica ninja de auto-massageamento e de cura corpórea. Ele está, na verdade, "anestesiando" o seu corpo para que as dores de seus ferimentos cessem. 

Como? ARRGGHHH!!!!! 

É isso mesmo que você ouviu, Tuxedo Mask! Ele esta prestando socorro a você! Tentando fazer seu corpo se recuperar dos ferimentos que sofreu usando uma técnica de massagem oriental com as mãos e os dedos pressionando e estimulando os pontos energéticos do corpo humano. Como no DO-IN! 

Como percebeu isso, guerreira? – disse Shadow Moon, sem se virar e continuando com o seu "ataque". 

Estudei alguma coisa sobre os ninjas e suas técnicas... – ela hesitou por um instante, mas, logo, continuou. - ...Logo depois, que vi a reportagem do seu resgate da primeira-dama do Brasil. 

UNNFFF!!!! Já devia imaginar isso... – disse ele com frieza. 

Vocês ninjas tem conhecimento tanto sobre técnicas de combate e armas, quanto para a cura e auxílio médico. Seu treinamento, pelo que li, nos relatos históricos, os colocavam a par da feitura de elixires e noções de primeiros socorros. 

E essa técnica é uma delas...

Poxa, essa Sailor Mercury "sacou" tudo rapidinho, hein, Shadow Moon? Ela é uma "gatinha" bem esperta, né? Alem de ser bastante corajosa. – disse Issac pelo comunicador. 

Um ninja de verdade, conhece os pontos vitais e energéticos do corpo humano. E esse conhecimento pode ser usado por nós para curar nossos aliados... ou matar nossos inimigos... – disse-lhe, secamente. 

Súbito, Shadow Moon, Sailor Mercury e Tuxedo Mask ouviram um terrível grito de desespero vindo, do outro lado da rua...

Sailor Moon!!! – Virou-se para trás, Sailor Mercury. O que viu, deixou-a, aterrorizada. 

Sailor Moon! Meu Deus! Essa voz... Esse grito e dela!!! O que está havendo? ARRGHH!!! 

Droga! Perdi tempo demais com você... – praguejou Shadow Moon, percebendo que estava demorando mais que o planejado. Tinha que se apressar mais, em acabar de socorrer Tuxedo Mask. – Garota! Já estou terminando aqui, me ajude a colocar este "mané" no carro e... 

Sailor Mercury não lhe deu ouvidos. 

Com os olhos virados e fixos em direção a Sailor Moon e as amigas cativas, Sailor Mercury, não se conteve ao ouvir os gritos desesperados de sua companheira e, tão pouco, ao ver a aterradora cena a sua frente.

Num ato desesperado, de puro impulso, começou a correr de volta, meio que cambaleante, em direção de suas companheiras sailors. Deixando, Shadow Moon, literalmente, "falando sozinho".

O ninja ao perceber o que Sailor Mercury fizera, virou-se, e gritou para ela.

Garota! Não seja estúpida! Volte aqui! Você não está em condições de enfrenta-los! Volte, sua tola! Ou irá morrer!!! Maldição! – praguejou Shadow Moon, furioso, ao ver que a guerreira não lhe dava mais ouvidos e continuava a correr de volta para onde suas amigas continuavam cativas. 

Shadow Moon!!! Faça algo! A Sailor Mercury não vai ter chance alguma, nas condições que ela está. Ela irá morrer, junto com as outras sailors, se você não fizer nada!!!! – disse, aflito, Issac pelo comunicador. 

Shadow Moon cerrou os dentes de raiva, por estar impotente para impedi-la. Tenha que terminar de prestar socorro a Tuxedo Mask e coloca-lo dentro do carro. Somente quando ele e as pessoas no veiculo se afastassem de lá, poderia, finalmente, socorrer as Sailors da morte certa...

Mas, teria tempo para isso?

CENA 2:

No meio da rua que dava acesso ao parque, próximo ao templo Xintoísta. Dez minutos atrás.

Seya? Sailor Star Fighter? – murmurou Sailor Moon ao ver a imponente e misteriosa figura surgir, por entre as sombras de um muro alto. Imaginando que fosse seu antigo amigo e aliado, de outro mundo, que viera, surpreendentemente, ao socorro dela e de suas amigas. 

A confusão era normal, devido a distância e a dificuldade de observação.

Mas, logo em seguida, percebeu que não era uma das SAILORS STARS, mas, sim, uma outra pessoa, quando ouvira seu grito forte e furioso ao lançar suas "Shurikens" mortais. Aquela voz grave e poderosa era totalmente desconhecida dela e de suas companheiras cativas.

Mas, quem seria então? Pensava ela, atordoada, com aquela reviravolta inesperada... E surpreendente!

Momento atrás, Sailor Moon assitia, horrorizada, Sailor Mercury ser capturada por Raidak e os aracnóides e prestes a ser trucidada pelas garras do monstro Gene-Malevolo. 

O horror diante daquela cena fora tamanha, que ela fechara os olhos para não assistir o assassinato brutal de sua amiga, mas, não impediu-a de ouvir aquele grito horripilante, que presumira ter sido o último suspiro de Sailor Mercury, ao ser morta brutalmente.

Mas, então, ela abriu os olhos. E ao perceber a estranha reação de surpresa e de atordoamento de Malachite, Beryl e de suas próprias companheiras, encheu-se de coragem para, novamente, olhar para o local onde, presumivelmente, Mercury já estaria morta, em meio a uma poça de seu próprio sangue.

O choque e a surpresa de Sailor Moon fora tanto quanto a dos demais, ao ver, que Mercury estava ainda viva e que Raidak, inexplicavelmente, era quem estava sangrando e urrando de dor, como um animal enlouquecido.

Parecia que havia algo "espetado" em uma de suas garras, mas devido a distância e a posição em que ela se encontrava presa ao chão, não podia enxergar direito o que era.

Então surgiu aquele grito forte:

"Estrelas Sombrias!", gritou alguém, atirando ao mesmo tempo, pequenos objetos do alto que incineraram alguns dos aracnóides.

Tomada pela surpresa daquela intervenção inesperada e por ver uma figura emergindo por entre as sombras, de um muro alto, próximo onde Mercury e seu amado Tuxedo Mask estavam, Sailor Moon, num impulso imaginou que fosse seu antigo aliado, Sailor Star Fighter que havia, milagrosamente, aparecido para salva-las. Ou então, um dos seus companheiros, Sailor Stars.

Mas, foi aí que se deu conta que a voz não parecia ser de nenhum deles. E que a figura, em meio as sombras, tinha uma silhueta muito diferente ao dos Sailors Stars.

Mas, se não era nenhum dos Sailors Stars, quem seria o "misterioso salvador" de Mercury?

A resposta veio em seguida quando a misteriosa figura emergiu por completo, em meio as sombras, do alto do muro. E, em seguida, saltou, mergulhando em direção de Sailor Mercury e de alguns aracnóides, que ainda a mantinham-na prisioneira..

Caramba! Não é possível! Será que estou enxergando direito? – gritou surpresa Sailor Vênus. 

Mas... Mas... é... é... – balbuciou Sailor Júpiter. 

Shadow Moon! – gritou Sailor Moon para a suas companheiras, com os olhos arregalados de assombro e surpresa. 

Quem? – perguntou Sailor Plutão. 

Shadow Moon! O ninja brasileiro.- retrucou Sailor Vênus. – Qual é, Pluto? Não tem assistido o noticiário de TV, atualmente? 

Na verdade... Não muito... – respondeu, Plutão, meio que sem jeito. 

Mas, como...? Como...? Como foi que ele apareceu aqui? No Japão? – questionava, Sailor Júpiter, mal acreditando que era realmente, o herói brasileiro, do qual elas haviam tanto comentado e falado, entre si, a longo daquela semana. 

Maldito! – praguejou Malachite, surpreso e furioso, sabendo, seguramente, qual era a resposta aquela pergunta. 

O que importa isso, Júpiter?! O importante que esse cara apareceu na "Hora H"!!! Vejam, isso! Ele acabou com os aracnóides que capturaram Mercury, num só ataque! – gritou Sailor Urano. 

Incrível! Ele os retalhou com a sua espada... – balbuciou Neptune, assombrada. 

Ele salvou Mercury! Graças aos céus! – murmurou Sailor Moon. 

Ninja Maldito! Conseguiu me seguir até aqui. – rosnou o general do Nega Verso, furioso, diante daquela aparição inesperada e inacreditável 

Malachite! Quem é este maldito intrometido? – vociferou a rainha Beryl assistindo a derrota fulminante de seus soldados aracnóides. Por alguma estranha razão, o misterioso intruso lhe parecia familiar. E, isso, provocava-lhe, inexplicavelmente, uma forte dôr na cabeça. 

Seu nome é Shadow Moon, majestade! Ele é um dos super-herois brasileiros que pensei ter eliminado quando partimos de São Paulo... – disse ele, lembrando da armadilha mortal que havia plantado em seu apartamento. Pensara que a explosão de sua cobertura havia dado cabo para sempre daquele intrometido.- Mas, não se perturbe, majestade. Raidak, irá dar cabo dele. He! He! He! – riu o assassino de cabelos broncos ao ver o "gene-malevolo" aproximando-se, sorrateiramente, por trás do ninja, que, aparentemente, estava distraído, olhando para Sailor Mertcury. 

Oh, Meu Deus! Shadow Moon! Cuidado! – gritou Sailor Moon, ao ver Raidak lançando suas garras fatais, por de trás do ninja. 

He! He! He! É o seu fim, ninja intrometido!!! – riu Malachite por um breve momento, seguro, do fim, inevitável, do ninja, pelas garras de Raidak. 

Mas, o sorriso malévolo em seu rosto se "apagou" por completo, segundos depois, ao assistir o contra-golpe do guerreiro ninja, que, em segundos, pôs Raidak, literalmente, de joelhos e, em seguida, num ataque violento e poderoso, lançou o gene-malevolo em pleno ar, com um único, mas poderoso golpe com os punhos. O que fez Raidak, cair, pesadamente, a frente de onde Malachite e a Rainha Beryl estavam. A poucos passo de distancia.

Malachite, bem como a sua soberana, olharam estarrecidos e petrificados, Raidak, caído, quase desacordados a sua frente, urrando de dôr.

Era uma humilhação intolerável!!!

Malachite levantou a cabeça e, novamente, virou-se para a direção de onde o ninja estava. O olhar dos dois inimigos mortais se encontravam, num longo, e odioso momento. O suficiente para que ambos selassem uma promessa de um duelo mortal. Que se dependessem de ambos, seria iniciado, logo, naquela mesma noite.

Em seguida, Shadow Moon desviou o seu olhar para a guerreira sailor caída e foi socorre-la. Enquanto, que Malachite, furioso, agarrava, Raidak pelo pescoço e o colocava de pé, novamente.

O monstro Gene-Malévolo ainda estava tonto, com o golpe do ninja, quando, Malachite, impiedosamente, o esbofeteou, aos gritos:

Seu Monstro estúpido! Incompetente! Como pode se deixar ser pego pelo guerreiro ninja assim tão facilmente. Idiota! 

Perdão, senhor Malachite! – dizia Raidak temeroso diante da fúria de seu superior, tentando-se explicar. – Aconteceu tudo muito rápido! Não percebemos a aproximação desse inimigo. O maldito nos pegou de surpresa. GRRR!!!! 

Chega de desculpas esfarrapadas, seu incompetente! – disse-lhe Malachite, esbofeteando-o, de novo. – Você tinha o ninja praticamente, a sua mercê. Como pode deixa-lo escapar. Estúpido! 

Eu... Eu... Eu... Perdão, senhor Malachite!!! 

Cale-se! Reúna alguns aracnóides e retorne para lá, antes que eles escapem. E, veja se desta vez, não falhe... – concluiu num tom de ameaças. 

Sim, senhor Malachite! Juro que, desta vez, acabarei com todos eles... 

Esperem! – ordenou a rainha Beryl. – Tenho uma idéia muito melhor... 

Em seguida, virou-se e caminhou até perto de Sailor Moon, parando a seu lado, próximo a altura da sua cabeça da guerreira lunar.

Sailor Moon suou frio de medo e, num ato de temor, começou a se debater, novamente, tentando, soltar-se a todo custo, das mãos monstruosas que a mantinham-na aprisionada. Sem sucesso.

Olhou para a cruel mulher de cabelos vermelhos que lhe esboçava um sorriso sádico e cruel.

Parece que temos um intruso em nossa "pequena reunião particular", Sailor Moon. E, se existe algo que detesto são intrometidos, tentando atrapalhar meus planos... Especialmente, nos que referem a aniquila-la e a suas amigas, Sailor Moon! Não permitirei que ninguém, ninguém mesmo, atrapalhe a minha vingança. 

O que... O que... Você está pretendendo fazer, Beryl? – perguntou, nervosamente, Sailor Moon, suando frio. 

Ora, Sailor Moon! Já que, como falei, temos um "intruso", acho que, nada mais justo, que ele venha aqui, se "apresentar" a nós... 

Como é que é? 

Isso mesmo que ouviu, Sailor Vênus! Farei com que esse ninja venha até aqui, agora! Antes, que ele e Sailor Mercury, consigam prestar socorro a Endymion e aos outros humanos, e, com isso, faze-los escapar de minhas mãos... 

Sua Desgraçada! – praguejou Sailor Moon. – Não sei o que está pretendendo, dizendo isso, mas, Mercury, e, com certeza, Shadow Moon, não cairão nessa sua armadilha. Não importa o que aconteça! Eles não abandonarão Tuxedo Mask e os demais, até que eles estejam em lugar seguro. Não irão! – disse ela, de forma contundente. 

Ah, não! Isso é algo que iremos ver, Sailor Moon... QUANDO ELES OUVIREM SEUS GRITOS DESESPERADOS DE AGONIA E DE DOR!!!!!! – gritou fruriosa, a Rainha Beryl, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava com força o pescoço de Sailor Moon. 

Em seguida, uma poderosa e mortal descarga de energia mística saiu de suas mãos e começou a percorrer o corpo de Sailor Moon.

A guerreira Lunar começou a gritar de dôr, como se estivesse sendo eletrocutada.

AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!! 

SAILOR MOOON!!!!!!! – gritou em desespero as suas demais companheiras sailors, vendo sua líder e amiga, ser brutalmente, torturada. 

He! He! He! Isso, Sailor Moon! Grite! Grite mais alto! Chame-os até a mim! Quando eles chegarem, prometo que todos irão morrer juntos! He! He! He! 

E Sailor Moon, continuou gritando... sem parar...

CENA 3:

No outro lado da rua que dava acesso ao parque, próximo ao templo Xintoísta. Naquele exato momento.

Beryl acertou em sua estratégia desumana em fazer Sailor Moon de "isca" para atrair os três guerreiros, do outro lado da rua, para sua armadilha.

Os estarrecedores e agonizantes gritos de Sailor Moon chamaram a atenção de Sailor Mercury, Tuxedo Mask e Shadow Moon. 

Porém o diabólico estratagema da rainha do Nega-Verso teve um resultado apenas parcial do que ela esperava. 

De fato, os gritos de Sailor Moon levaram Tuxedo Mask e Sailor Mercury ao desespero e afilição, tanto que, sem hesitação, Sailor Mercury afastou-se dos dois rapazes mascarados e, começou, andar, cambaleando, mas o mais rápido que podia, de volta onde estava suas amigas. De volta a onde estava Sailor Moon...

Seu medo e desespero pelo bem estar de Sailor Moon e das demais a fez ignorar os gritos furiosos de alerta do misterioso ninja, que, continuava pressionando os pontos energéticos de Tuxedo Mask, tentando faze-lo, recobrar-se dos ferimentos sofridos.

Era por causa disso, apenas disso, que Tuxedo Mask, sentia-se impedido de fazer o mesmo que Sailor Mercury e "correr" em direção de sua amada Sailor Moon.

O ninja brasileiro sabia muito bem disso! Como também sabia que seus inimigos iriam utilizar-se de uma "artimanha vil e desonrosa" para atraí-los em uma cilada. Ele já se antecipara-se a essa possibilidade e, por isso, concentrava-se em terminar, o mais depressa possível, o "socorro" que prestava aquele "idiota de fraque" e tirar aquela "garota tonta", a tal de Mercury, da armadilha que estava prestes a cair.

Garota estúpida!

Subitamente, Shadow Moon suspendeu seus "golpes" e afastou-se de Tuxedo Mask, abruptamente:

Tente ficar em pé...sozinho!- ordenou ele num tom ríspido. 

Como...? 

Você ouviu o que eu disse, seu pateta! Fique de pé! Agora! 

Rosnando os dentes de raiva e ódio, com o olhar furioso em direção do ninja, Tuxedo Mask fez conforme o ordenado. Afastou-se do carro e procurou ficar de pé, com os próprios pés.

E surpreendeu-se ao perceber que conseguia não só isso, como as dores de seu ferimentos haviam diminuído bastante. O suficiente para ele sentir-se quase, totalmente recuperado. Seja lá o que foi que aquele ninja arrogante fizera, o havia restabelecido.

Sim! Ele podia ficar em pé, novamente. E, também, mais do que isso: Sentia que tinha condições de, também, andar e correr em direção de Sailor Moon. 

E era exatamente isso que ele estava prestes a fazer, quando Shadow Moon, o deteve, pousando a palma de sua mão sobre o seu peito.

Não! 

Deixe-me ir, seu desgraçado! A mulher que eu amo está em perigo!!! – disse Tuxedo Mask, aflito e furioso. 

Mais uma razão de você não ir lá! Seus sentimentos vão confundi-lo e não terá condições de raciocinar em combate. Eles irão acabar, facilmente com você... 

Eu não me importo! 

E eu muito menos, seu palhaço! – disse o ninja com desdém e frieza. – Mas, aquela guerreira que arriscou sua vida vindo até aqui para socorre-lo, se importa! E muito! Com você e essas pessoas, aí, no carro... – o ninja apontou com o dedo indicador as pessoas dentro do veículo. 

Tuxedo Mask olhou para o interior do veículo e ficou com os olhos trêmulos ao ver Chibi Moon desacordada no banco de trás.

A tal de Mercury... Fez tudo a seu alcance para que você tivesse a chance de entrar o nesse carro e levar toda essas pessoas para um lugar seguro... 

Inclusive, estava disposta de sacrificar sua própria vida para que você tivesse a chance de cumprir essa missão. Eu sei disso, pois eu mesmo vi o que ela fez por você e por eles... – rangeu os dentes furiosamente, o ninja.

Mercury... 

Honre a coragem dessa garota! E o amor que você diz ter por Sailor Moon... E cumpre a missão que elas lhe confiaram, seu idiota incompetente! – gritou furiosamente o ninja. 

Seu...Maldito! Desgarçado! Você vai me pagar por isso!!! – disse Tuxedo Mask, furioso, mas com lágrimas nos olhos. Apesar de não querer abandonar Sailor Moon, sabia que tinha que levar aquelas pessoas para fora da "zona de combate". Isso era o mais importante. E foi por isso que Sailor Moon, Mercury e, as demais, corriam todos os perigos, naquele momento: Para que ele pudesse levar a caba a missão que todas elas lhe confiaram. 

Tudo bem, seu "galã de quinta categoria"! Podemos acertar nossas contas, numa outra hora. – pegou Tuxedo Mask pelo colarinho e o puxou para perto de si. Se entreolharam furiosos, por um breve momento. – Só que não agora! Eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes e urgentes a fazer, e já perdi tempo demais com você, seu imprestável! 

Sem avisar, Shadow Moon abriu a porta do carro e, literalmente, jogou Tuxedo Mask no assento do motorista, batendo a porta, fortemente em seguida.

Vá! Agora! – gritou, Shadow Moon, furioso. 

As Sailors... Sailor Moon... Salve as garotas, por favor! – pediu Tuxedo Mask, num misto de raiva e desespero na voz. Apertando com força e desespero suas mãos no volante do carro. 

Shadow Moon o olhou com um olhar ainda mais furioso e severo. E, como se respondendo a seus apelos, ele desembanhou sua Katana e virou-se, na direção onde Mercury estava se dirigindo.

Suma logo daqui! – respondeu o ninja, secamente 

Nada mais foi dito.

De costas para o carro, Shadow Moon ouviu Tuxedo mask ligar o motor do carro e. segundos depois, dirigir o veículo para fora do local em direção da via expressa, onde entrou e acelerou em direção do hospital.

"Ótimo! Um problema a menos!", pensou Shadow Moon, enquanto ouvia o carro se afastar.

Seus sentidos, voltaram-se novamente em direção a Sailor Mercury. 

No momento exato em que ela estava prestes a cair numa cilada mortal...

CENA 4:

Na rua de acesso ao parque. Próximo ao Templo Xintoísta.

Sailor Mercury andava o mais rápido que podia, apesar das dores que sentia por todo o corpo, devido aos ferimentos causados por Quimera e pelos Aracnóides. Seus passos eram arrastados e pouco firmes. E, seus braços pareciam pesados e sem movimento, causados pelos machucados. Mal conseguia mexe-los.

Mas, apesar disso, avançava corajosamente ao local onde Sailor Moon e suas amigas ainda se mantinham cativas. E, conseqüentemente, as garras do inimigo.

Sabia dos riscos que estava correndo, ao afastar-se da segurança e proteção que, bem ou mal, o misterioso ninja lhe proporcionara. 

Mas, Mercury não era tão ingênua a ponto de não saber o que teria acontecido, caso permanecesse com Shadow Moon e Tuxedo Mask.

Provavelmente, se não tivesse se afastado de lá, Shadow Moon a colocaria dentro do carro, juntamente com Tuxedo Mask e os outros, e feito ambos partirem de lá.

Mas, ela não teria obedecido ao ninja, de livre vontade a essa ordem e, como Tuxedo Mask, teria resistido em deixar Sailor Moon e suas amigas.

E, obviamente, o ninja a teria colocado a força no carro, da mesma forma que teria feito com Tuxedo Mask.

Não! Apesar das condições físicas deploráveis que ela estava, não deixaria o "Campo de Batalha" e, muito menos, abandonaria suas amigas e companheiras.

Não abandonaria, Sailor Moon!

Os gritos angustiantes e de tortura dela ajudaram Mercury a tomar aquela decisão arriscada, sem vacilar ou refletir, por um instante sequer, pela sua própria segurança.

Nem os gritos furiosos de Shadow Moon, ordenando-a para que não fosse para lá, a demoveram de sua decisão. Para falar a verdade, Mercury só conseguia escutar e ver, com os próprios olhos o suplício cruel de Sailor Moon, que estava sendo perpetrado pela Rainha Beryl.

E, por isso, nada mais importava para Mercury do que salvar Sailor Moon e suas companheiras. Nada Mais.

Apesar de compreender que tudo aquilo não passava de uma diabólica artimanha de seus inimigos, para faze-la cair numa armadilha, e do risco mortal que corria, Mercury continuou caminhando, o mais rápido que podia em direção deles, cerrando os dentes de dôr, que sentia a cada passo.

"Sailor Moon!!! Amigas!!! Agüentem firme! Estou chegando!", dizia em pensamento.

Súbito, quando se encontrava na metade do caminho, parou subitamente, ao sentir o chão da rua asfaltada tremer.

Meu Deus! – balbuciou ela, aflita, tentando manter-se em pé, apesar do tremor que sentia no chão, sob os seus pés. Parecia com um violento terremoto. 

Mas, não era! Era um ataque coordenado de alguns aracnóides, que se movimentavam por debaixo da terra. Cercando-a com um perfeito estratagema.

Mercury acionou seus "VISORES OCULARES" e pode observar por debaixo da terra, o vulto de seus inimigos. Eram uns sete aracnóides, que haviam escavados túneis subteraneos em volta dela. E agora, começavam, rápida e vigorosamente, subir a superfície para ataca-la.

Mercury sabia que não teria forças para correr ou sair daquele "circulo mortal" a tempo. Sua lastimável condição física, não lhe daria chance para isso. E, mesmo sabendo, que não teria muitas chances em um combate contra a tropa de monstros, ela se posicionou da melhor forma possível, para a luta.

Mas, fora uma tentativa inútil. Ela percebeu isso, claramente, quando os aracnóides emergiram da terra, como que expelidos do próprio chão, como "balas monstruosas" e começavam a mergulhar, vertiginosamente, em direção de Mercury.

Ela na teria tempo de esboçar nenhuma reação... e, tão pouco oferecer alguma resistência.

"È o meu fim!", pensou ela, cerrando os dentes, mas encarando, corajosamente, seus inimigos com as presas a mostras e as bocas escancaradas.

Mas, quando, as criaturas, já estavam prestes a atingi-la, sem aviso algum ou qualquer espécie de som que pudesse anuncia-lo, Shadow Moon, subitamente, apareceu a sua frente, como "um passe de mágica". Como se, literalmente, tivesse se "materializado", a dois passos a frente da sailor guerreira:

Pro chão! – disse ele, encarando os inimigos que se aproximavam e de costas para Mercury. 

Mas, como... 

È surda, garota idiota! EU DISSE PARA O CHÃO!!! – gritou ele furiosamente, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava um dos braços de Mercury e, num brusco puxão, a fez tombar sobre os seus pés. 

Mercury tombou de bruços ao chão e, quando olhou para cima, viu que os aracnóides já se encontravam amontoados sobre Shadow Moon. Cercando-o por completo e atacando-o, furiosamente.

Oh, não! SHADOW MOON!!!!! – gritou Mercury desesperada, vendo seu misterioso aliado cair na armadilha destinada para ela. E sem chance de escapar. 

Do outro lado da rua. Mercury já conseguia ouvir a vozes, tanto de suas companheiras como as gargalhadas cruéis de satisfação e de jubilo de seus terríveis adversários.

Virou-se, ao ouvir o som de uma desumana gargalhada:

Há! Há! Há! Tolo idiota! Tentou ajudar a garota e acabou nas garras de nossos soldados... Ninja estúpido! Selou seu próprio fim! He! He! He! – riu, sadicamente, a rainha Beryl, assistindo seus aracnóides atacarem, impiedosamente, Shadow Moon., numa selvageria e violência, simplesmente, indescritíveis. 

Oh, Não! Eles o pegaram! – gritou aflita e nervosa, Sailor Vênus. 

Maldição! – urrou Sailor Urano. 

Shadow Moon!!! – gritou, novamente, Mercury, assistindo de perto aquele ataque selvagem, sem meios de esboçar qualquer reação ou ajuda para o guerreiro ninja. Sua fraqueza era tanta, que mal podia levantar-se do chão. Só podia ficar ali, imóvel, olhando a cena assustadora que se desenrolava, bem perto dela. 

Shadow Moon! Shadow Moon! – gritaram as demais sailors, num coro de aflição e desespero. 

Poupem o seu folego, sailors guerreiras. He! He! He! Esse intrometido está liquidado... He! He! He! Logo, logo, só restara uma pilha de ossos, carne e sangue desse ninja maldito! Há! Há! Há! – profetizou Malachite, certo da vitória, inevitável. 

Você é mesmo um idiota, "Anjo"! – disse uma voz severa e furiosa, vinda no meio daquela balburdia monstruosa. 

O que???? – perguntou, estupefado, Malachite, mal acreditando na voz de desprezo proferida pelo seu inimigo. 

Não é possível!!!!! – gritou a rainha Beryl. – Ele... Ele.. 

E, antes que mais alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, todos observaram, uma estranha e luminosa luz, surgir, inexplicavelmente, em meio dos aracnóides. E, segundos depois, uma poderosa e estranha energia "explodiu", na forma de um único, mas avassalador golpe, do guerreiro ninja, que rechaçou-os violentamente, todos atacantes, de uma só vez.

Os aracnóides foram jogados para diversas direções, caindo violentamente ao chão, urrando de dor pelo impacto e principalmente, pelo golpe que sofreram.

Meu Deus! Que força!!! Ele rechaçou a todos com um único golpe!!! – balbuciou, atônita Sailor Júpiter. 

Vejam! O corpo dele... Está emitindo uma espécie de energia... – replicou, Sailor Vênus. 

De fato o corpo de Shadow Moon brilhava de forma inexplicável: Uma estranha aura de cor alaranjada e púrpura, parecia percorrer o seu corpo, como uma chama transparente, que subia de seus pés até acima de sua cabeça.

O que é aquilo? – perguntou Sailor Vênus, assombrada. Nunca havia visto algo semelhante antes. 

Aquilo é o KÍ dele. Sua força interior. Que une poder físico, mental e espiritual que ele tem dentro de si e a está fazendo "queimar" para lhe dar as forças necessárias para o combate. Somente um guerreiro de nível físico e espiritual tão elevado, seria capaz de emitir um KI como esse. – explicou Sailor Marte. Como experiente sacerdotisa Xintó do templo de seu avô, podia reconhecer e sentir, perfeitamente, aquela energia. Era, de fato, um KÍ. Mas, um KÍ de grande força e poder, que ela jamais tinha visto antes... 

Você está certa, Marte! Este é o Ki de Shadow Moon! Ele elevou sua energia para enfrentar os aracnóides que o atacaram, mas... – hesitou Pluto por alguns momentos. 

Mas, o que Pluto? – perguntou Urano. 

Não sei, porque razão vou dizer isso: Mas, acho que Shadow Moon está demonstrando apenas parte de sua real força e poder... 

Como é que é? Essa não é toda força que ele tem??? – balbuciou Vênus, aturdida. 

Ele é mais forte ainda? – Retrucou Neptune. 

Como você sabe disso, Pluto? – perguntou, Urano, meio que incrédula. 

Não sei! Apenas sinto isso... 

A minha intuição está falando a mesma coisa. – concordou Marte. – Seja que for esse ninja, ele possui muita força interior... Um Ki de poder extraordinário... Eu, também, sinto a mesma coisa que Pluto. 

Seja como for, parece que os nossos inimigos, chegaram a mesma conclusão... – observou Urano, olhando para os rostos furiosos de Beryl e Malachite. Que mais uma vez, pareciam pagar o preço por terem subestimado o seu misterioso ninja. 

Especialmente, Malachite, cujo olhar furioso e firme, novamente se cruzava com o de Shadow Moon. E num tom desafiante e cheio de raiva na voz, Shadow Moon lhe disse:

Como estava dizendo... Você é um idiota, "Anjo"! Já devia ter aprendido a lição, desde aquela armadilha traiçoeira que você me preparou em São Paulo, quando fugiu para cá: EU NÃO MORRO FACILMENTE, "ANJO"!!! 

"Anjo"??? – pensou consigo mesma, Mercury. – Por que ele está chamando Malachite de "Anjo"???. – disse para si mesma estranhando aquela conversa e palavras ditas, da mesma forma que as demais sailors que escutaram o desafio velado do misterioso ninja a Malachite. 

Você é realmente um guerreiro obstinado, Shadow Moon! Isso tenho que reconhecer... – retrucou Malachite, reconhecendo a tenacidade e a força de seu adversário. – Me seguir até aqui!!! No Japão!!! Mas, com certeza, deve ter um motivo muito mais ... "pessoal"... para explicar essa sua caçada incansável atrás de mim. Estou certo, Shadow Moon? – disse esboçando um sorriso maligno e cruel, como se descobrisse as reais motivações que trouxeram o guerreiro ninja até ali. 

Isso não vem ao caso agora, seu porco assassino! – disse Shadow Moon, rangendo os dentes de fúria e ódio. – O que interessa agora, que nós dois nos encontramos, finalmente. E, desta vez, não vou deixar que você me escape, novamente. Juro que irei manda-lo para o inferno, juntamente, com essa bruxa maldita ao seu lado! 

Maldito! Como se atreve a me ameaçar?!? – rosnou furiosa a rainha Beryl! – Você está sozinho. Enquanto que nós temos uma legião inteira de monstros prontos a ataca-lo, sob o nosso comando! 

Minha soberana está certa, Shadow Moon! Você está absolutamente sozinho. Mesmo que está Sailor, caída a seus pés, estivesse em condições físicas para ajuda-lo, ainda assim, vocês não teriam chance alguma contra o poderoso exército... He! He! He! 

Anjo! Não importa, quantos desses monstros repugnantes você tente jogar contra mim: Dez? Cinqüenta? Cem? Para mim não fará diferença alguma: POIS IREI "ABRIR MEU CAMINHO" ATÈ VOCÊ, USANDO A LÂMINA AFIADA DE MINHA ESPADA SEU ASSASSINO COVARDE!!!! – prometeu furioso, o ninja, num tom de escárnio e ódio. 

Você é um inimigo muito petulante, Shadow Moon! Acha mesmo que poderá ter alguma chance de me vencer??? De me derrotar??? Há! Há! Há! – riu com ironia, Malachite. – Tolo! Já enfrentei inimigos muito mais fortes e ameaçadores que você. Liquidei muitos dos pretensos "super-herois" daquele "paízinho medíocre", facilmente. Há! Há! Há! E você, em comparação a eles, não passa de um "rapazote" metido e muito presunçoso. Há! Há! Há! EU SOU INVENCÍVEL, SHADOW MOON!!!!!! Há! Há! Há! 

Não "entra no jogo" dele, Shadow Moon! Este desgraçado está querendo te provocar! Mantenha a "cabeça fria"! - advertiu Issac, monitorando a conversa toda da base. Sua testa suava fria e a tensão e o nervosismo que sentia era enorme, pela segurança de Shadow Moon e das Sailors. 

Isso nós iremos ver, "Anjo"! Logo, logo... Quando nossas espadas se cruzarem, em combate... Assim que eu chegar até aí, onde você está, seu maldito! 

Seu Insolente! Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – gritou a Rainha Beryl, encolerizada. –Você e esta garota irão perecer aí mesmo onde estão! 

Cale sua boca venenosa, sua bruxa! Fique sabendo que, quando eu acabar com o "Anjo", será a sua vez! – apontou furioso, o dedo indicador para Beryl e disse, furioso. - Não perdôo ninguém que ameaça a vida de crianças inocentes. E você, sua ordinária, tentou matar pelo menos duas meninas, lá atrás! E isso não ficara sem a devida punição: EU JURO QUE IREI ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA, TAMBÈM! BRUXA! – gritou Shadow Moon com uma voz assustadora, selando mais uma promessa de vingança. Agora contra a própria Rainha das trevas. 

Ninja maldito! – praguejou Beryl, com o corpo todo tremendo de ódio. Virou-se para os aracnóides derrubados por Shadow Moon, instantes atrás, e gritou. -MONTROS IDIOTAS!!!! O QUE FAZEM AÍ, PARADOS NO CHÃO??? MATEM OS DOIS!!! AGORA!!!!! – urrou furiosa, a rainha Beryl. 

Se por medo ou não de sua soberana, nunca se iria saber, mas os aracnóide, prontamente, a obedeceram, e se puseram de pé.

Ao vê-los se aproximando, Sailor Mercury tentou levantar-se do chão, instintivamente. Mas, foi detida por uma ordem severa do ninja.

Fique no chão! Eu cuido deles... – disse Shadow Moon, sem sequer olhar para ela. Pois sua atenção estava nos inimigos que se aproximavam, velozmente. 

Mercury nada disse. Apenas obedeceu em silêncio.

Ainda com os seus "VISORES OCULARES" abaixados e ativos, Mercury acompanhou o desenrolar do combate que se seguiu, ao mesmo tempo, que seus "sensores analíticos computadorizados" em seus "VISORES" lhe passavam dados importantes sobre Shadow Moon: 

Quando o primeiro aracnóide atacou, novamente, Mercury quis gritar para que Shadow Moon sacasse sua espada e se defendesse das garras afiadas e venenosas da criatura.

Mas, no combate que se desenrolou, instantes depois, Shadow Moon não sacou sua espada: Enfrentou os monstros, literalmente, de "mãos vazias". Usando seu conhecimento em artes marciais e seu poder físico.

Foi o suficiente, como Mercury, em minutos, pode constatar, assistindo o violento confronto como uma mera e imóvel espectadora, caída ao chão:

O primeiro aracnóide pulou como uma agilidade sobre-humana sobre Shadow Moon, tentando dilacerar seu pescoço com suas presas e garras. Mas, foi detido em pleno ar, quando recebeu um poderoso soco desferido pelo ninja, que "estraçalhou" os dentes e as mandíbulas afiadas do monstro. Em seguida, desferiu-lhe um "chute voador" bem no peito da criatura, estraçalhando seu órgãos internos e lançando-o ao longe. 

O monstro já estava morto, muito antes de tocar o solo.

O segundo, veio em seu lado direto, tentado golpe-a-lo de frente. Mas, o ninja bloqueou sua investida, usando um golpe sincronizado de Jiu-Jitsu, que quebrou os braços do monstro e desferiu uma violenta cotovelada na testa da aberração, com uma força descomunal, que, literalmente, afundou e partiu o crânio da criatura. Os miolos do monstro "explodiram", revelando uma massa gosmenta e de odor nauseante, antes desse monstro, tombar, sem vida ao chão.

Mercury levou as mãos a boca, numa reação de horror e repulsa, ao assistir toda a cena, e ver o segundo atacante cair próximo a onde ela estava.

Ao ergue-la novamente, Mercury, assustou-se ao ver que Shadow Moon, agora enfrentava os cinco monstros restantes. Todos de uma vez, só!

Meu Deus! Eles o estão atacando, por todos lados... – balbuciou, Mercury. – Ele não terá como se defender dos cinco, ao mesmo tempo... 

Bastou alguns segundos para que Mercury percebesse o quanto estava enganada:

Unindo a técnica da "Cisne da Lua" e do estilo da "Serpente Sublime" do Kung fu, Shadow Moon desfechou uma rápida e fulminante seqüências de golpes e chutes, que, simplesmente, pulverizaram, aquela investida em conjunto.

Seus socos e chutes eram desferidos com incrível rapidez e agilidade, que Mercury mal podia acompanhar com seus olhos, devido a rapidez sobre-humana do ninja. Mas, o resultado foi indiscutivelmente avassalador. Os aracnóides tombaram, sem vida ao chão, após sofrerem um espancamento impiedoso e mortal. Sem terem a mínima chance de se protegerem do contra-ataque do ninja.

A luta havia terminado tão rapidamente quanto começara. 

Shadow Moon havia vencido, de forma espetacular, mais uma vez.

Se todos que assistiram aquele combate estavam assombrados e boquiabertos com a vitória inacreditável de Shadow Moon, Mercury ainda estava mais aturdida com aquele misterioso guerreiro. Não só pela sua vitória, mas pelos registros que seu "Visor Ocular" captou de Shadow Moon, durante o combate.

Os seus sensores fizeram uma varredura completa do ninja, dos pés a cabeça e descobriram algumas coisa dados curiosos:

Em primeiro lugar, o uniforme do ninja era revestido de algum matéria, ou tecido, especial, que barrava qualquer tentativa de analise por sensores de Raio-X, o que impedia qualquer pessoa (aliado ou inimigo) ver quem realmente estava atrás daquela mascara negra. Isso mantinha a identidade secreta do ninja em segurança absoluta.

Em segundo lugar, apesar de, aparentemente, o traje do ninja ser um uniforme comum, a primeira vista, seus sensores detectaram, um intrincado e sofisticado sistema de "bio-eletronico", que estava inserido no uniforme de combate. O que era exatamente, aquilo, Mercury não fazia idéia alguma, a não ser que eles estavam em pleno funcionamento durante a luta.

Mas foi a leitura "bio-energética" que fez Mercury ficar boquiaberta. O ninja, durante a luta havia aumentado sua escala de poder e força em 20%. Ou seja, enquanto lutava com os aracnóides, seu poder e força aumentaram. 20% em relação a uma pessoa normal. O que significaria dizer, que ele, usou a força de mais de dez homens para poder enfrentar os aracnóides e derrota-los.

Como ele conseguiu alcançar essa força em poucos segundos? Seria essa energia misteriosa, que ela não conseguia explicar, que brilhava em volta dele, por alguns segundos?

Seus raciocínio foi abruptamente interrompido, quando uma mão enluvada agarrou pelo pulso e a ergueu para cima, num puxão, abrupto, fazendo-a ficar de pé.

Sua idiota! O que pensa que estava fazendo? Vindo para cá? Bem nas garras do inimigo? – disse furioso, Shadow Moon. – Está querendo cometer suicídio, sua louca!? Por que você não me obedeceu quando gritei, lá atrás, para você voltar?. 

Vim... Ajudar a minhas amigas... – disse Mercury, com a cabeça abaixada, mal conseguindo, se manter-se direito em pé. 

Ajuda-las? Bah!!! Não me faça rir. – disse o ninja irritado e num tom severo. – Olhe para você mesma, garota! Veja bem o estado deplorável que você está! Você está uma lastima!! Toda ferida e sem forças, sequer para ficar em pé, sua desmiolada!!! 

Sim... Eu sei... 

Ah, é? Então por que você se arrastou até aqui? Por que não ficou comigo e com os outros, lá atrás? 

Se ficasse com vocês, lá atrás,... sei que você me obrigaria a entrar no carro... e partir junto com Tuxedo Mask e os outros... 

Pode estar certa, que era isso mesmo que eu faria, sua desmiolada! 

...E isso era algo que não podia permitir que acontecesse... – disse ela, quase sem fôlego. 

Súbito, Sailor Mercury, virou-lhe as costas e, começou, novamente, a caminhar cambaleando, em direção a suas amigas cativas. Não chegou a dar dois passos, quando uma mão pesada e firme pousou sobre os seu ombro, detendo-a.

Esta louca? O que pensa que esta fazendo? – disse Shadow Moon furioso e atônito com a reação inesperada daquela garota. O fato dela ter lhe virado as costas e, "literalmente" deixando-o falar sozinho, foi como um insulto para ele. 

Estou indo salvar... minhas amigas... Agora, por favor... Me solte! 

Será que você não entendeu o que lhe falei? Será que se fez de surda para não ouvir o que acabei de lhe dizer, agora? 

Ouvi, sim! Muito bem! 

E mesmo assim, teve a audácia de me virar as costas??? De ignorar as minhas advertências? Quem você pensa que é para se atrever a me desrespeitar dessa maneira??? – disse o ninja irritado, e, cada vez mais, enfurecido. 

Sailor Moon está em perigo... Preciso ajuda-la... E as minhas amigas, também... Não posso ficar parada aqui... perdendo tempo... com conversa inútil... 

O que?? O que foi que você falou? Escute aqui, sua desmiolada! 

NÃO! ESCUTE VOCÊ, SEU DESALMADO!!! – virou-se, abruptamente, Sailor Mercury, gritando furiosamente.- Está ouvindo esses gritos? Estes gritos terríveis de dôr e de tortura? 

São os gritos de Sailor Moon! E ela não é somente a minha líder, Shadow Moon!. Ela é muito mais do que isso para mim... Ela minha amiga. Uma pessoa que amo como se fosse minha própria irmã! 

Mas, não é só isso! Ela é uma grande heroína! Uma pessoa que por diversas vezes salvou a minha vida, a de minhas companheiras e, o que é mais importante, das pessoas inocentes, que são sempre ameaçadas por esses monstros e vilões abomináveis, que ora ou outra atacam o nosso planeta. Alguém que sempre foi fiel e corajosa em suas crenças e em seus laços de amizade e carinho. Alguém que sacrificaria a própria vida pelo bem do próximo. E pelo bem estar do próprio planeta Terra.

E sabe por que, Shadow Moon? 

Por que ela tem um coração tão grande, tão cheio de amor, por todos ao seu redor, que ela ilumina as nossas próprias vidas. Nos encorajando em nossos momentos de desânimo e aflição. E nos alegrando e nos revigorando em nossos momentos de tristeza.

Ela é minha amiga, Shadow Moon! Assim como, as outras sailors. Amigas amadas e queridas por mim...

Esses sentimentos é a força que nos une e nos da poder de enfrentar todos os perigos e inimigos, mesmo aqueles mais poderosos e cruéis. O nosso amor e amizade uma pelas outras. Que nos une por laços entre nossos corações...

Mas, você, não deve nem saber o significado dessas palavras que eu estou dizendo, não é? Duvido que você entenda o significado da palavra "amizade", "companheirismo" e ... "amor". 

Mas, você, certamente, não consegue compreender o que estou tentando lhe explicar... Minhas palavras não devem fazer o mínimo sentido para você, não é? Aposto que você não deve ligar a mínima para o que estou lhe dizendo... com toda a sinceridade do meu coração... – Mercury mordeu os lábios para não se deixar cair aos prantos de tristeza. - Não uma pessoa tão arrogante, fria e presunçosa como você que, com certeza, deve viver uma vida solitária e triste. Sem saber o quanto vale uma verdadeira e sincera amizade...

Com certeza, uma pessoa tão fria e desumano como você, sequer deve ter algum amigo. Se tivesse, saberia o que estou sentindo, vendo minhas amigas e Sailor Moon em perigo...

É uma pena! Pensei por um momento... que você... que você... – Mercury fez uma força descomunal para completar a frase, sentindo seu próprio coração parecer se rasgar, dolorosamente. - ...que você fosse um herói...

Mercury não disse mais nada. As palavras não conseguiam sair da sua garganta e a frase, não pode se completar. Enxugou as lagrimas de seus olhos e virou-se em direção de suas amigas cativas.

Não vou ficar de braços cruzados, enquanto Sailor Moon e as outras estão em perigo. – disse de costas para Shadow Moon. – Sei que você é muito mais forte do que eu, Shadow Moon! E que, provavelmente, vai me impedir, a força, de continuar... De tentar socorre-las... 

Mas, não vou desistir até salva-las... Ouviu bem? Não vou!

Por isso, faça o que bem entender... 

Mercury começou a caminhar novamente, sentindo dores pelo corpo. Mas, não conseguia esconder um profundo sentimento de tristeza...e decepção, pelo ninja.

Nos últimos dias, Mercury havia feito uma detalhada pesquisa a cerca desse herói brasileiro. E, erroneamente, acreditara pelos relatos que lera que se tratava de um guerreiro, não só poderoso e de extrema habilidade de combate, como, principalmente, alguém com um nobre caráter.

Mas, tudo o que pode perceber, era que se tratava de uma pessoa egoísta e pouco preocupada em ajuda-la ou as suas companheiras. Apenas alardeara o desejo de se colocar em combate com Malachite e levar a cabo um indisfarçável desejo de vingança contra o general do Nega-Verso.

Que decepção! Pensava ela, com tristeza.

Mercury caminhou mais uns cinco passos, sentindo os olhos de Shadow Moon, "fuzilantes" em suas costas.

Olhou para frente, e viu que Malachite havia posicionado mais algumas dezenas aracnóides entre ela e suas companheiras Sailors.

Sabia que não teria forças e, tão pouco, condições, de "furar" aquele cerco monstruoso. Certamente, seria morta, no ato.

Paciência! Pelo menos, tombaria como uma verdadeira "Sailor"... Ao lado de suas companheiras tão queridas...

Súbito, Mercury sentiu, outra vez, uma mão enluvada, agarrar-lhe o colarinho de seu uniforme, pelas costas, e puxa-la, violentamente, com força, para trás.

A sailor perdera o equilíbrio com o súbito e inesperado puxão, e tombou para trás. Mas, não caiu ao chão, pois a mão que a agarrara com força e violência, a mantinha de pé.

Mercury sentiu o seu corpo girar e, antes, que se desse conta, seu rosto estava, frente a frente, com o do misterioso ninja. Apenas a distância de um palmo os separavam.

Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram por um longo e angustiante momento.

CENA 5:

No inicio da rua. Onde as Sailors eram mantidas cativas. Naquele exato momento.

Beryl estava encolerizada. Essa era a palavra que mais se aproximava a grande ira e raiva que lhe ardia dentro de si.

A derrota dos aracnóides, de forma rápida e fulminante, pela mãos de Shadow Moon fora uma nova humilhação, que ela não conseguia digerir. Seus comandados sequer conseguiram arranhar o ninja durante o todo o combate.

E, sua cabeça doía cada vez mais! Cada vez mais, que via o ninja aproximando-se...

Majestade, a senhora se sente bem? – perguntou Malachite, preocupado, vendo sua soberana, colocar a mão a cabeça e ranger os dentes de dôr. 

Claro que não estou bem, seu idiota! Como eu posso estar me sentindo bem, enquanto vejo nossas tropas sendo trucidadas por um único guerreiro. 

Ele teve sorte, majestade! Apenas isso! Mas, ela não irá durara muito tempo... 

Pode apostar que não, general. Logo, o maldito ninja e aquela sailor irritante, estarão bem ao alcance de nossas mãos. E, então, acabaremos com essa "brincadeira" de uma vez por todas. 

Sim, minha rainha! Já posicionei nossas tropas ao nosso redor e Raidak está próximo a Sailor Moon. Mesmo que consigam, passar pela nossa barreira de monstros, nosso "gene-malévolo" não deixará que alcancem, Sailor Moon! 

Desta vez, não haverá escapatória!

É bom que esteja certo, general! É bom mesmo! – virou-se para Sailor Moon, que respirava, ofegante, tentando se recuperar da terrível tortura que sofrera a pouco. – Enquanto a você, princesa! Não pare, agora! Os "nossos convidados" estão quase chegando. He! He! He! Continue chamando por eles… - disse, golpeando, mais uma vez, Sailor Moon com seu cajado energético. 

AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!! – gritava Sailor Moon, enquanto seu suplicio recomeçava. 

CENA 6:

Na rua de acesso ao parque. Próximo ao Templo Xintoísta.

Os olhos de Shadow Moon pareciam duas esferas escuras, que "ardiam de ódio e raiva", enquanto, encarava os olhos assustados de Mercury.

Ela podia ouvir os dentes do ninja rangerem de raiva e sua respiração pesada e ofegante, atrás da mascara negra, que lhe cobria o rosto, só deixando os olhos a vista, era um sinal claro de Shadow Moon estava furioso. Encolerizado, seria a palavra mais adequada.

Certamente, ele sentira-se profundamente insultado pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir de Mercury. Muito mais que a sailor imaginasse que ele pudesse estar.

A tal ponto, que ele, depois de um breve e tenso momento, olhando para os olhos dela, sacou furiosamente sua espada, das costas e levou cabo afiado, bem na altura do rosto dela.

Mercury olhou aflita para a arma mortal por alguns instantes e depois, retornou seu olhar para os olhos raivosos do ninja. Mas, não o olhava mais com medo. Mas, sim, com um misto de tristeza e decepção para ele.

No final das contas, pensava ela, tinha razão: Ele não era o herói que ela acreditava que fosse. E, ironicamente, ao que parecia, no final das contas iria morrer, por um motivo fútil, uma discussão acalorada, nas mãos de um misterioso guerreiro, que confiava que iria ajuda-la.

Que decepção! Como ela fora tola...

Sua... Sua... – começou a vociferar, Shadow Moon, encolerizado, com a espada tremula de raiva e agitação na mão. 

Mercury imaginou o golpe fatal a qualquer momento. Mas, não desviou o olhar triste e tão pouco fechou os olhos. Continuou encarando o ninja.

Sua... Sua... SUA GAROTA TEIMOSA E ESTÚPIDA!!!!! – gritou Shadow Moon, finalmente, pondo para fora todo aquele sentimento que lhe "fervia o sangue" por dentro. 

Então, antes que Mercury pudesse dizer ou reagir de alguma maneira, Shadow Moon, ergueu o braço que agarrava a sailor, de forma abrupta e inesperada, fazendo com que o corpo de Mercury fosse erguido, facilmente do chão e lançado-o para cima de sua cabeça.

Mercury gritou de espanto, enquanto via o mundo girar a sua volta, como se estivesse no "Looping" de uma "montanha russa" de um parque de diversões; até que, caiu de bruços, num local, totalmente, inesperado: Sobre as costas de Shadow Moon.

Mercury estava surpresa e estarrecida com o que acabara de acontecer. O ninja havia sacado sua espada, não para ataca-la, mas sim, poder, carrega-la melhor sobre as suas costas.

Por... Por que...?? 

Porque você não me deixou outra opção, sua tonta! Acha que vou deixa-la cometer suicídio de maneira tão patética e estúpida... IDIOTA! -disse-lhe irritado. – E já que não tenho como tira-la daqui, da "zona de combate", agora, não me resta nenhuma outra opção: Goste ou não, você vem comigo, garota! Vamos atacar esses desgraçados juntos! E resgatar suas companheiras... juntos! 

Mercury esboçou um tímido sorriso e acenou a cabeça de agradecimento ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Shadow Moon.

Além do mais, acabo de ter uma idéia. Formulei um plano de ataque, o qual irei precisar de sua ajuda... 

Um plano? 

Sim, Mercury! Um plano! Se você prestar atenção e, desta vez, me obedecer sem questionar, poderemos salvar suas ..."companheiras"... – disse num tom de desprezo e ironia a última frase. – Mas, terá que fazer tudo o que eu lhe mandar!!! Sem discussão alguma, desta vez Fui bem claro? 

Sim! 

Então, escute bem o que iremos fazer... – disse o ninja, imediatamente, descrevendo todo o seu plano de ataque para Mercury, que balançava a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto, ele a punha a par de todos os mínimos detalhes. 

Quando, finalmente, terminou, Shadow Moon perguntou-lhe:

Entendeu bem tudo o que eu lhe disse? Já sabe o que tem que fazer? 

Sim, claramente! 

Acha que consegue? 

Sim, Shadow Moon! 

Ótimo! Então não vamos perder mais tempo, Mercury! Agarre-se bem ao meu pescoço e segure o bem firme, pois vamos para cima desses malditos, agora. 

Shadow Moon posicionou-se em direção das tropas de aracnóides, mais a frente, e estava prestes a ataca-las quando, Mercury lhe disse:

Obrigada, Shadow Moon! 

UNNFFFF!!!! Não me agradeça ainda! Vamos enfrentar um "verdadeiro inferno" em poucos instantes... Os nossos inimigos não irão facilitar em nada a nossa "chegada"... – resmungou irritado o ninja, apertando o cabo de sua Katana (espada). 

Não estou te agradecendo por isso, Shadow Moon. 

Não? Ora bolas, está me agradecendo por que, então? – perguntou o ninja, sem entender bem o que ela estava dizendo. 

Por você se importar... Ao contrario do que havia lhe dito antes... – falou a Sailor num tom de arrependimento na voz. 

HUNNNFFFF!!!!! Acha que eu liguei a mínima para o que você disse naquela hora? Esqueça! – disse Shadow Moon, sem ser muito convincente para a Sailor. 

Há , também, mais um motivo... por lhe dizer "obrigado"... 

Mas, que droga, Mercury! Estamos perdendo tempo com essa conversa fiada. Se tem algo para me dizer, fale tudo de uma vez! Diga logo, que outra razão é essa... – disse, cada vez mais impaciente, ansiando terminar aquela conversa sem sentido e inútil e entrar em combate, imediatamente. 

Por, finalmente, estar me chamando, novamente, pelo meu nome... Mercury! – disse a Sailor, com uma voz suave e meiga. 

Shadow Moon, não lhe respondeu aquela ultima colocação. Ficou em silêncio, por um breve momento. Mas, que para Mercury, estranhamente, pareceu que o tempo havia parado para os dois.

Quando por fim, o ninja respondeu, apenas disse:

Segure-se firme em mim, ...Mercury! 

Sim! 

Nada mais foi dito!

Em questão de segundos, carregando Sailor Mercury nas costas, Shadow Moon, começou a correr com uma incrível velocidade, direto para os seus inimigos.

CENA 7:

No inicio da rua. Onde as Sailors eram mantidas cativas. 

Eles estão vindo minha rainha! – alertou Malachite. 

Ninja arrogante! Ele está correndo direto para a nossa tropa. Acha que poderá nos enfrentar, cara a cara, levando uma "sailor" ferida sobre suas costas??? Idiota! 

Ele não poderá lutar direito nessas condições, minha rainha! – concordou Malachite, esboçando um sorriso maligno e cruel. – Nossa tropa, em maior numero, irá, certamente, acabar com eles, desta vez. He! He! He! 

Matem-nos! Matem os dois! – gritou Beryl, furiosa, ao ver Shadow Moon correndo em direção a suas tropas de aracnóides. 

Mercury! Shadow Moon! NÂÂÂOOO!!!!!! – gritou Sailor Moon, vendo a dupla se aproximando, num ataque, aparentemente, suicida. 

Mas, era tarde demais para se fazer alguma coisa.

Segundos depois, Shadow Moon e Mercury "chocaram-se", literalmente, com a tropa de aracnóides. E foram envolvidos, por uma dezenas de aracnóides, que pularam sobre eles como um "enxame de abelhas".

Pegamos eles, finalmente! – comemorou Malachite! 

É o fim! – concordou Beryl 

NÂÂÂOOOO!!!!! – gritaram desesperadas Sailor Moon e as demais. – MERCURY!!! SHADOW MOON!!!! 

General! Vá até lá e traga-me a cabeça dos dois. He! He! He! Quero que Sailor Moon e as outras despeçam-se de sua amiga e do ninja intrometido... antes de morrerem... He! He! He! 

Imediatamente, minha rainha. 

Malachite correu até onde estava seus comandados. Estava ansioso para ver o corpo ensangüentado e destroçado dos dois. Especialmente, do ninja, que havia se mostrado ser um inimigo extremamente incomodo.

Mas, quando estava se aproximando, começou a perceber que seus soldados, subitamente, se afastavam do local, onde presumivelmente, estaria os corpos subjugados e sem vida dos dois.

Com mil demônios! O que está havendo aqui? Por que vocês estão recuando, seus ... 

A frase morreu na garganta de Malachite, quando o ao chegar no local, percebeu que não havia nenhum corpo ensangüentado, sequer, mas, sim, um estranho "boneco de plastico", semelhante a um espantalho, coberto com uma vestimenta, que lembrava um pouco a do ninja, já todo rasgado e esvaziado de ar, ao chão.

Imediatamente, percebeu que ele e os demais, haviam caído num engodo. Num truque clássico do ninjutsu.

Minha rainha! É um truque do ninja! Fomos enganados! Cuidado!!!! 

Mas, o alerta de Malachite veio tarde demais. Ao se virar, ele viu, impotente, o ataque de Shadow Moon e Mercury .

CENA 8:

No inicio da rua. Onde as Sailors eram mantidas cativas. Alguns minutos atrás.

Shadow Moon mentira. Não falara a verdade para Mercury.

As palavras que ela dissera, momentos atrás, haviam mexido, profundamente, dentro dele. 

Na verdade, fizeram-no sentir-se envergonhado. Tanto como guerreiro como também como pessoa.

Quando ela lhe disse: "É uma pena! Pensei, por um momento, que você fosse um herói..."; sentiu-se humilhado.

Afinal de contas, o que a garota estava tentando fazer era o mesmo, que horas antes, aquela colegial, que socorreu naquela rua sem saída, fizera por sua amiga e colega de colégio ... e por ele, também: Arriscou sua vida, num gesto desesperado para salva-los, quando os malditos motoqueiros o dominaram e quase o mataram como se fosse um "estúpido amador" e não um ninja do mais alto grau, que , na verdade, ele era.

Aquela tentativa patética da colegial, apesar de totalmente, fútil e arriscada, de enfrentar os motoqueiros com uma simples caneta, lhe proporcionou os segundos necessários para se recompor e reagir, firmemente, contra aqueles canalhas.

E a maneira como ela estava disposta a se sacrificar por ele e pela outra amiga, desmaiada ao chão, foi uma coisa que o deixou admirado até agora. 

Foi uma ato de verdadeira coragem. Digno dos guerreiros mais valentes.

Talvez, fosse por isso, que se sentia estranhamente desconfortável e até mesmo, humilhado pela coragem e fibra daquela guerreira sailor. Simplesmente, por que a atitude dela o fazia lembrar-se da garota daquela tarde. As duas tinha uma coragem e senso de lealdade muito parecido uma da outra.

E o que sailor Mercury tentava fazer, apesar de seu lamentável estado físico, não era nada diferente, do que ele próprio faria, caso estivesse nas mesmas condições e a vida de Issac e de sua avó, as pessoas mais importantes no mundo para ele, estivessem em perigo.

E era por causa de um velho amigo seu, Wilton Ferraz, um dos maiores policiais de São Paulo, e que ele estava naquele país tão distante do seu, no encalço do "Anjo"...

Sombra 1! Faça alguma coisa! Pelo amor de Deus! A Sailor Mercury não vai ter chance alguma se você não ajuda-la!!!!! – gritava aflito Issac pelo seu comunicador. 

Mas, tudo que ouviu, foi um longo e furioso ranger de dentes.

Maldição! Por que está Sailor não parava de fazer-lhe lembrar daquela garota daquela tarde? Maldição! Por que? E por que começava a sentir uma certa... admiração por aquela sailor, também?

Ao inferno, com aqueles pensamentos! A quem ele queria enganar? Sabia que não tinha escolha alguma, a não ser ajuda-la a salvar suas amigas. Afinal de contas, isso era a prioridade em seu plano, desde o momento que se revelou a seus inimigos.

Defender e salvar a vida dos inocentes! Sempre! Como a misteriosa Serenity o havia lembrado, horas antes.

E como Sailor Mercury, lhe dissera, francamente, com aquelas palavras dolorosas e cheia de emoção, antes de lhe dar as costas.

Vendo-a caminhar cambaleante, mas corajosamente frente ao inimigo, sem hesitar, foi algo demais para que o seu orgulho como guerreiro ninja suportasse. 

Por essa razão, ele se enfureceu. Por essa razão ele a agarrou e a jogou sobre suas costas. Gostasse ou não essa luta, não era só dele, mas sim dela e de suas companheiras também!

Como guerreiro ninja do mais alto grau e honrado como ele era, tinha a obrigação de respeitar isso. Quer ele gostasse ou não.

Imediatamente, frente a nova realidade de ter que enfrentar seus inimigos lutando em dupla, a mente do ninja imediatamente, formulou uma nova estratégia de ação. Para sua surpresa, teve uma idéia, que para garantir seu sucesso teria que contar com a ajuda, da Sailor guerreira, afinal de contas.

Seu espírito de luta, clamava para entrar mais uma vez em ação. E ele procurou passar as informações necessárias para a sailor, o mais rápido possível.

Não queria saber de seus agradecimentos, apesar de suas palavras amigáveis. Apesar de em seu coração, sentir um certo alívio e candura, com o pedido de desculpas de Mercury pelo que dissera antes para ele.

Mas, então ela lhe agradecera por lhe chamar pelo seu nome: "MERCURY".

Ao ouvir a frase e a voz afetuosa lhe falando pelo seus ouvidos, Shadow Moon ficou, imóvel por alguns instantes. Sua irritação e raiva com aquela situação toda, estranhamente dissolveram-se em sua mente e no seu coração. Não sabia explicar nem por que nem como.

Mas, não podia negar para si mesmo, que aquela frase lhe tocara, de forma gentil, seu coração e seu sentimentos...

Porém, logo ele se recompôs. Não era hora nem o momento para pensar naquelas palavras. A tal de Sailor Moon, voltara a gritar, agonizante, nas mãos de seus captores. Se continuasse assim, sua morte e de suas companheiras capturadas, seria uma questão de minutos.

"Chega! Vou dar um fim nisso agora!", pensou Shadow Moon.

Assim, instruiu Mercury para segurar-se bem ao seu pescoço e a suas costas, e, em seguida, partiu para um aparente ataque direto, contra o cerco dos aracnóides, à sua frente.

Mercury se segurou, com todas as forças, em suas costas, enquanto, atônita, via o ninja correr numa velocidade sobre-humana. Mal acreditando que alguém pudesse correr tão rápido. 

Nem mesmo os arcnóides, que os viam se aproximar, diretamente, a eles, como se fosse uma "bala humana".

Os monstros reagiam a aproximação dos dois, rosnando ferozmente e preparando-se para o bote assim que o ninja e a sailor estivessem próximo o suficiente.

Prepare-se! – disse o ninja, virando rapidamente a cabeça em direção a Mercury! 

Sim! – disse ela, acenando com a cabeça, afirmativamente. 

Shadow Moon estava a uns dez metros de distância da legião de aracnóides, há poucos segundos de se chocar contra aquela "muralha bestial", quando gritou para Mercury:

Agora! 

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos, e, dificilmente, algum olho humano seria capaz de acompanhar a cena:

Shadow Moon pôs a mão num dos bolsos secretos de seu uniforme e retirou dele um objeto semelhante a uma bola preta, do tamanho da palma de sua mão.

Pressionou o objeto com as mãos até sentir que a esfera fora "ativada" e, então, atirou-a contra os aracnóides. 

Imediatamente, saltou para o alto, logo em seguida, numa rapidez e agilidade felina..

A esfera nada mais era do que uma das invenções de Issac, criada por sua mente genial, adaptada de um truque de despistamento, clássico do ninjutsu: um boneco inflável, totalmente compacto, que se inflava, ao acionar um minúsculo mecanismo embutido, que o enchia de ar, quase que instantaneamente.

Quando o "boneco" se enchia completamente, ele adquiria a aparência de um "espantalho" vestindo uma roupa de ninja. Semelhante a peso e tamanho de Shadow Moon.

Os aracnóides não conseguiram perceber a troca e, quando o "boneco" atingiu-os, estava completamente cheio. E, sem hesitar, o "atacaram".

Só perceberam o engodo, quase que ao mesmo tempo que Malachite, chegou ao local.

O general do Nega Verso, ao ver aquele engodo, imediatamente, percebeu o truque, mas, já era tarde demais para fazer qualquer coisa, a não ser testemunhar a conclusão do ataque do ninja brasileiro.

O ninja saltou até uma altura de 20 metros do chão e passou por cima da fileira dos aracnóides e, começou a mergulhar em direção, do local exato onde as sailors estavam aprisionadas. Mais precisamente, no local onde Sailor Moon estava sendo torturada pela rainha Beryl.

Shadow Moon durante a decida vertiginosa ao chão, confirmou o posicionamento de Beryl e de Raidak, cada uma ao lado de Sailor Moon, calculou mentalmente, o momento exato de entrar em ação, e conforme o planejado, atacou:

Mercury! Salte! – disse ele, a sailor guerreira contorcendo o seu corpo num "giro aéreo", que lançou a Sailor guerreira em direção a um dos inimigos. 

Mercury foi lançada como um torpedo e cerrou os dentes, enquanto que se aproximava de sua odiosa inimiga: A Rainha Beryl.

A monarca do Nega Verso foi pega completamente com a "guarda aberta", sequer percebendo a aproximação de Mercury até que fosse tarde demais: No meio do caminho, a Sailor guerreira, sempre seguindo as instruções de Shadow Moon, dobrou os joelhos e pode fazer um rápido rodopio em pleno ar, que a colocou numa posição de pé., segundos antes de atingir Beryl na altura do plexo solar, com um "devastador" chute duplo, cuja força fora ampliada, incontavelmente, pela velocidade da queda.

O impacto direto dos chutes, não só lançou, violentamente, a rainha Beryl ao chão, a vários metros de distância, fazendo-a, largar seu cajado diabólico, como acabou amortecendo a queda de Mercury, já que todo o impacto acabou caindo sobre Beryl, que agora contorcia-se dolorosamente, no chão, quase que sem ar.

Mercury caiu de bruços no chão, mas não se feriu muito, pois a própria Beryl absorveu o maior impacto da queda, com o golpe desferido. 

Olhou para o lado e viu sua amiga respirando ofegantemente:

Sailor Moon! – disse ela, angustiada, pegando a mão de sua amiga com força. 

Mercury! – respondeu Sailor Moon, ainda atordoada com a tortura que fora submetida, mas esboçando um leve sorriso de alegria por ver que sua amiga estava bem. 

GRRRR!!!!!! MALDITAS! VÃO TODAS MORRER AGORA!!!!! GRRRR!!! – rosnou Raidak encolerizado, dando um passo em direção as duas sailors, a menos de um metro de distância dele. 

As duas sailors o olharam com medo e apreensão. Sabiam que não teriam como enfrenta-lo ou dete-lo.

Mas, isso, não caberia a elas, mas sim a Shadow Moon que estava prestes a tocar no solo e chamou a tenção de todos, gritando:

GOLPE PERFURANTE MAGMA!!!!!!! 

GRRRR!! Mas o que...????? ARRRGGGGHHH!!!!! – Urrou de dôr quando Shadow Moon, apareceu a sua frente e lhe desferiu um soco nas suas mandíbulas, antes de tocar no solo 

Raidak pôs as mãos no rosto e recuou alguns metros para trás, instintivamente.

Shadow Moon pousou no solo, entre Sailor Moon e Raidak, cravando sua espada no solo, como se a golpeasse com todas a suas forças. Imediatamente, a ponta de sua katana brilhou, inexplicavelmente, e uma misteriosa e poderosa energia partiu da arma do ninja e atingiu o subsolo com um poder aterrador..

Todo o chão tremeu e ouve uma poderosa explosão subterrânea, que fez todo o asfalto da rua tremer como se atingido por um poderoso terremoto e, literalmente, explodir de baixo para cima.

As sailors gritaram ao sentir a explosão debaixo delas, mas quando tudo acabou, perceberam que estavam livres de seus captores. Os aracnóides que estava debaixo da terra e que as mantinham cativas, haviam sido completamente incinerados até virarem cinzas.

Vocês todas estão bem, garotas? –perguntou Mercury a suas amigas. 

Minhas costas estão doendo... mas, estou bem, Mercury. – disse Marte, a primeira a se levantar, finalmente do chão. 

Nossa, eu sinto o corpo tremer até agora, por causa da explosão... – disse Vênus. 

Seu desgraçado! Você podia ter nos matado! – rosnou Urano aproximando-se de Shadow Moon. 

Mas, não as matei, suas ineptas! Agora que estão livres espero que lutem à serio e não fiquem de "brincadeira"... Suas tontas! – disse Shadow Moon com visível desprezo. 

O que? Ora, seu... 

Cale-se e trate de ficar de pé de uma vez, sua inútil! Malachite e o resto da tropa de monstros dele e dessa "bruxa" já está voltando para cá. Veja! – disse ele apontando para a horda inimiga que se aproximava. 

Urano! Não faça isso! Shadow Moon não é nosso inimigo. Ele e Mercury nos salvaram. Devemos agradecimento para os dois. – explicou Neptune. 

Devem-me muito mais do que isso, guerreiras. Me devem obediência total. Quero que todas vocês obedeçam as minhas ordens, a partir desse momento, estou no comando absoluto dessa tropa. 

O QUE? – gritaram todas em coro. Algumas surpresas e outras indignadas. 

Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, "super patricinhas"! Se quiserem ter alguma chance de sobreviverem aos nossos inimigos, que já estão vindo para cá, novamente, é bom que sigam minhas ordens, sem questionar. Tenho uma estratégia em mente que talvez, ajude-nos a sair vivos dessa enrascada. 

Escute aqui, seu "ninja intrometido"! Se pensa que irei submeter-me a suas ordens, está redondamente... 

Basta Urano! – disse Sailor Moon erguendo-se com dificuldade do chão, amparada por Mercury. – Faremos exatamente tudo que Shadow Moon mandar. 

O que? 

Mas, princesa? Por que deixar esse estranho nos comandar? – perguntou Pluto. 

Shadow Moon demonstrou que é um guerreiro excepcional e um bom estrategista. Além do mais... Ele nos salvou a todas e, principalmente, a Mercury. E eu confio nele de coração. – disse Sailor Moon, com sinceridade nas palavras, olhando frente a frente para o ninja. 

Ainda tonta pela tortura que tinha passado, Sailor Moon perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio, e quase tombou ao chão. Mas, felizmente, foi amparada, a tempo por Shadow Moon que lhe agarrou as mãos.

Cuidado! Mantenha-se firme, Sailor Moon! – disse ele, com firmeza. 

Sim... 

Mas, súbito, tanto Shadow Moon quanto Sailor Moon, ficaram estáticos olhando um para o outro, sentindo uma estranha energia ligando-os de alguma maneira, ao tocarem-se as mãos. Uma sensação de "DEJÀ VU", novamente, passou pela mente de Shadow Moon.

Aqueles pensamentos, foram interrompidos, quando Shadow Moon sentiu alguma coisa, em seu bolso começar a brilhar. Uma luz dourada, mas pequena, que durou por um breve momento. Uma luz originaria da ADAGA que ele tinha em seu poder.

Mas, por que ela teria brilhado? E por que agora?

SHADOW MOON!!!! CUIDADO!!!! 

GGGGRRRRR!!!!!! ARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!! 

Por uma breve fração de segundos. Shadow Moon conseguiu bloquear mais uma ataque traiçoeiro de Raidak pelas costas. Rapidamente desvencilhou de suas presas e aplicou-lhe um perfeito golpe de judô, que o jogou por cima dele e o fez cair perto de Beryl. 

O ninja , imediatamente se posicionou para aplicar-lhe um golpe mortal com sua espada, mas, quando estava próximo o suficiente para estoca-lo, uma das sailors surgiu a sua frente, barrando-lhe , desesperadamente, o seu caminho.

Não! Pare por favor! Não o machuque! Eu lhe imploro... – gritou, suplicante e desesperada, Sailor Marte. 

Sua idiota! O que pensa que está fazendo? Saia da minha frente. Tenho que acabar com esse monstro antes que ele possa ter a chance de atacar novamente. 

Não, Shadow Moon! Por favor! Deixe-me explicar. Este monstro é uma pessoa, na verdade. UM amigo, que foi transformado nesse ser horripilante, devido a um tipo de parasita monstruoso. 

O que? O que está dizendo? 

É verdade Shadow Moon!- replicou Sailor Moon, novamente de pé. – Esse monstro é na verdade um amigo nosso que foi transformado nessa fera assassina por culpa de Malachite. 

Quem? Malachite? – perguntou com estranheza ao ouvir este nome. 

Eu sou Malachite, Shadow Moon! – disse o general do Nega Verso, que acabava de chegar com suas tropas. 

Imediatamente, os aracnóides cercaram-nos e Shadow Moon começou a gritar suas ordens:

Formem um circulo, todas juntas e mantenham o inimigo a vista. Não permitam que cheguem perto de vocês. – Em seguida, pegou Sailor Marte pelo braço e a puxou para dentro do circulo, também. – Tome posição junto com as outras, sua tonta. 

Mas, o meu amigo... 

Tentarei dar um jeito de cura-lo. Mas, se não puder, não terei escolha a não ser liquida-lo... 

Por Deus, não! 

Não temos escolha! Seremos nós ou eles. E não vou poupar nenhum desses monstros, se nossas próprias vidas dependerem disso. Agora, Tome posição junto a suas companheiras. 

Shadow Moon! Por favor... 

Cale a boca! E vá logo. Idiota! 

Cabisbaixa e esforçando-se para não chorar, Sailor marte obedeceu.

Em seguida, Shadow Moon virou-se para o Anjo, novamente, que havia se posicionado bem a sua frente.

Anjo! Finalmente... 

He! He! He! Por favor, Shadow Moon. Chame-me pelo meu verdadeiro nome: MALACHITE. "Anjo branco" foi um dos pseudônimos que tive que usar em meus trabalhos como "free-lancer" . Um entre muitos. He! He! He! 

E já que você e suas aliadas não tem mais escapatória, é justo que você morra sabendo do meu verdadeiro nome.

Sim... Malachite. – disse Shadow moon, mal conseguindo controlar a sua fúria, que parecia que estava quase que explodindo em seu peito. Finalmente, estava frente a frente com seu inimigo jurado. E próximo de levar a cabo a sua vingança prometida. – É bom saber o nome que você mais da valor... para que eu possa escreve-lo corretamente na lápide de sua sepultura... quando manda-lo para o inferno, junto com essas abominações!!!!– disse o ninja com frieza. 

Idiota arrogante! È você que irá perecer, aqui, esta noite! ARACNÓIDES! ATAQUEM! – gritou furioso, Malachite ao mesmo tempo, que sacava sua espada. 

Firme em suas posições, guerreiras! Mantenham a unidade da formação e não deixem esses malditos monstros passarem por vocês. D~eem o melhor que cada uma tem, e acabe com eles! 

SIM!!!!! – gritaram as sailors em uníssono, tomando posição de combate contra os aracnóides. 

Matem!!!! MATEM TODOS!!!! – gritou a rainha Beryl, novamente de pé, auxiliada por Raidak 

Então, as espadas de Shadow Moon e de Malachite se chocaram em pleno ara, emitindo um barulho cortante e estridente.

Era o inicio da batalha final que decidiria a sorte das sailors e de seu misterioso aliado ninja naquela noite...

FIM DO CAPITULO 10


End file.
